Love's ways
by lolly.blezins
Summary: Um antigo amor vem à tona na vida de Prof. Snape na forma de uma sonserina de quinze anos e olhos azuis. Abandonada em um orfanato quando bebê, Serena Snape retorna à Hogwarts, carregando sua audácia e o típico olhar frio herdados do pai.
1. Prólogo

**Hey! Tudo certinho com vocês? Aqui está uma fic novinha em folha! Por favor, comentem. Bom ou ruim, tanto faz, quero saber como está indo, okay? **

* * *

><p>Da quarta janela do estreito prédio de cinco andares vislumbrava-se um homem vestido em negro e de cabelos igualmente negros segurar um bebê. O bebê era pequeno e de pele clara, e tinha as bochechas coradas herdadas da mãe.<p>

O homem colocou a criança adormecida no berço e fitou-a por alguns instantes. Suspirou. Conjurou um pequeno baú e colocou nele alguns livros que trouxera consigo. A porta se abriu em uma fresta.

-Senhor...? Queria saber se o senhor já terminou por aqui... - perguntou a mulher, alerta.

-Snape. – respondeu seco – Ainda não. Não está vendo que ainda estou arrumando as coisas da criança?

Com o olhar gélido que recebeu, a moça arregalou os olhos e calou-se.

-E a propósito, preciso deixar algumas coisas muito claras. – Severo deixou o baú sobre uma cômoda e aproximou-se da mulher – Ali, naquele baú – apontou o objeto -, há livros de leitura indispensável. Apesar de estar deixando-a num orfanato trouxa, quero me certificar que ela saberá quem é, e sua função é não deixá-la se esquecer disso. – Snape fez uma pausa – Não compreendo realmente senhorita, o que uma bruxa mestiça faz aqui, neste lugar trouxa. Mas como essa desgraça não é minha, só quero garantir que ela saberá que é bruxa e saiba o que é Hogwarts, e já basta. – o homem virou-se e pegou novamente no baú – Agora você já pode nos deixar, senhorita. Aviso-te quando acabar por aqui.

Ela apenas acenou, temerosa, e deu meia volta em direção à porta.

Snape trancou o baú e empurrou-o para baixo do berço pequenino, exatamente igual a outros sete naquele quarto.

Olhou para a criança mais uma vez, mas não despediu-se dela. Ela nem ao menos se lembraria.

Virou-se e sua capa voou no ar, e saiu exatamente com a mesma expressão que entrara: indiferença. Severo Snape nunca tinha sido bom em despedidas.

...

Ela era ruiva. Tinha bochechas coradas. Olhos azuis. E sua energia contagiava a todos. E ela era _dele_.

Passado certo tempo, Severo apercebera-se que era encantado por Lily Evans por que ela era ruiva. Assim como a _sua_ ruiva. E Lily também era fogosa, assim como _ela_. Mas Lily era de Potter. E Alexandra era _dele_.

Alexia teve o coração de Severo no último ano de Hogwarts. E mesmo no tempo em que ficaram sem se ver, ele continuara sendo dela. Inteiramente dela. Apaixonadamente dela. Foi quando sua ruiva voltou para a escola, desta vez para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, é que ficaram juntos. Alexia era viva, encantadora, genial. Severo era rude, calado e frio. Ela cativara alunos e professores em pouquíssimo tempo, ele ainda era odiado e temido por muitos. Mas Severo era de Alexia e Alexia de Severo. E isso bastava.

Por muito tempo, Alexandra Spring foi considerada a melhor professora de DCAT que já passara pelo cargo, mas, assim como tantos outros, foi sendo esquecida com o tempo. Seus alunos não mais estudavam em Hogwarts, e os filhos destes ainda não haviam ingressado na escola.

Alexandra seria lembrada novamente somente quando parte dela voltasse, em forma de uma sonserina calada e de sorriso maroto, cabelos negros, bochechas rosadas e, sim, olhos azuis.

* * *

><p><strong>Vou tentar ser rápida com o próximo cap., tá? Juro !<strong>

**Beijo, L.**


	2. Hogwarts

**Oooi... aqui está, o cap. 2 ! Espero que gostem e quero reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2- Hogwarts<strong>

A garota arrumara suas poucas coisas em um malão preto, livros e algumas peças de roupa, era tudo o que possuía. Da quarta janela no prédio de cinco andares, ela via o subúrbio da Londres trouxa. Nada apreciável, é claro, porém bom passatempo nas noites solitárias.

Recebera a carta há um mês, e agora, na última semana de férias, finalmente ingressaria na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Ela tinha quinze anos, e não entendia o porquê de tê-la recebido somente agora, porém quando o sol raiasse haveria alguém mandado da escola para buscá-la. E era o que ela mais esperara na vida. Hospedar-se-ia no Beco Diagonal, mas alguém faria as compras por ela.

Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caça, viera buscá-la. Ele falava sobre coisas que estavam nos livros que ela lera, e coisas que também não estavam. E curiosamente ele lhe perguntou o porquê de ela não ter entrado no primeiro ano.

Respondeu-lhe que não sabia, a carta só chegara há um mês. E mais nada. Hagrid, por sua vez, disse-lhe que precisaria falar com Dumbledore.

...

De seu ponto de vista o castelo era esplêndido, encantador, impressionante. Mas acima de tudo era _familiar_.

Quando a porta do Salão Principal se abriu à sua frente, se sentiu acolhida, como nunca antes fora. Os estudantes dos outros anos já estavam sentados às mesas de suas respectivas casas, mas ela acompanhava os alunos do primeiro ano.

Hagrid acompanhou-a e colocou-a no início da fila, ela nem se dera conta. Mesmo quando a fila começou a andar em direção ao chapéu seletor ela ainda estava abismada com o teto estrelado e os alunos sorrindo uns para os outros, trocando novidades, e teve raiva de quem a fizera ficar longe daquele lugar por tanto tempo.

Se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer quando a fila parou e a mulher de cabelos negros e óculos puxou um pergaminho das vestes. Conhecia as casas, e a escola, já que lera 'Hogwarts, uma história', e sabia que eram duas suas opções: Grifinória e Sonserina, as casas inimigas. A única coisa que sempre soubera sobre seus pais era essa: sua mãe fora da Grifinória, e seu pai Sonserino. Particularmente nunca achara possível, ou mesmo plausível que fosse mandada para Grifinória, então o que houve a seguir não foi uma grande surpresa, mas deixou-a um tanto quanto intrigada.

"-Serena Snape" – a voz de McGonagall soou pelo enorme salão, e de repente tudo se aquietou.

Serena se aproximou, sob o olhar desconfiado de todas as Casas. O único som que se ouvia era a brisa suave que penetrava pela janela e fazia os estandartes das casas farfalharem enquanto a garota andava até a professora.

Sentou-se no banquinho e Minerva McGonagall colocou o esfarrapado chapéu sobre seu cabelo negro.

'_Hum..._' – foi a primeira coisa que disse o chapéu – '_Mente ardilosa, decisão fácil. És corajosa, pois sim, porém tem o coração pesado, e a mente cheia de ambições, astuciosa... Declaro que és... SONSERINA!_'

Serena deu um sorrisinho torto enquanto a mesa da Sonserina aplaudia, ainda receosa. A garota caminhou vagarosa até sua casa e sentou-se em um lugar vazio na mesa, sem importar-se com quem se faria vizinha.

Severo Snape a observou, cauteloso, estranhando a presença da garota ali, já no quinto ano.

Após o banquete e o discurso de Dumbledore, os alunos de todas as casas se dirigiam para os dormitórios. Serena Snape acompanhava-os até as masmorras, quando uma mão fria tocou-lhe o ombro.

'-Pois não?' – respondeu-lhe a seu modo, erguendo os olhos azuis frios.

'-Dumbledore quer falar com a senhorita. Acompanhe-me até a sala do diretor, por favor.' – ele disse com a mesma frieza, e espantou-se com os olhos dela.

Caminharam juntos até a gárgula que precedia a sala do diretor, sem trocarem uma só palavra. Dumbledore apresentara os diretores das Casas aos alunos do primeiro ano, portanto Serena sabia que Severo Snape era diretor da Sonserina, estranhou, certamente, os sobrenomes iguais, mas não deu importância ao fato.

'-Aqui está, Srta. Serena. O diretor pediu privacidade, e creio que a Srta. saiba onde fica o dormitório, para lá depois retornar.' – Snape disse – 'Bafo de Dragão' – A gárgula mostrou uma porta e ele virou-se, sua capa esvoaçando enquanto andava.

Serena entrou, observando tudo. Passou por uma ante-sala e bateu duas vezes na porta. Dumbledore abriu-a logo em seguida.

'-Com licença, o senhor gostaria de falar comigo?'

* * *

><p><strong>E ai ? O que acharam ? <strong>

**Quero agradecer a lindíssima fraulein-madi pela primeira review, que tava lindona, obrigada!**

**Beijo, L.**


	3. SnapeXSnape

**Oi, como vcs estão? Como a fic está indo? Quero saber!**

**Mereço reviews? hahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - SnapeXSnape<strong>

'-Com licença, o senhor gostaria de falar comigo?'

'-Ah, entre, por favor, Srta. Serena.' – o diretor deu um sorriso bondoso e abriu espaço para a garota entrar – 'Precisava mesmo falar com você, e com urgência.'

Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez e virou as costas, indo sentar-se na sua cadeira. Serena observava os estranhos objetos metálicos – alguns a fumegar – com desprezo.

'-Estava realmente muito ansioso pela sua chegada, Srta. Serena. É realmente um enorme prazer conhecê-la.' – o diretor colocou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, e suspirou – 'Me pergunto durante esses cinco longos anos o porquê de sua desistência em estudar em Hogwarts, e achei ainda mais curioso quando recebemos sua carta neste ano.' – ele fez uma pausa – 'Diga-me, o que houve?'

'-Me desculpe, diretor, mas eu esperava que o senhor tivesse a resposta para essa pergunta.'

'-Curioso, muito curioso. Você não recebeu a carta em nenhum desses anos, ou não pôde respondê-la?'

'-Não recebi. Acreditava que eu não tinha sido aceita aqui, por morar e ter crescido em um subúrbio trouxa.'

'-Ora, ora, Srta. Serena! Por essa eu não esperava. Vou ter que consultar pessoalmente esse caso. Nós temos um aluno do mesmo ano que você que também não tinha as cartas nas mãos já que os tios as interceptavam, mas assim mesmo ele ingressou no primeiro ano.' (**N/A:** Adivinhem quem é? haha) – ele adquiriu um ar pensativo – 'Bem, então tratemos de seus anos perdidos.'

Serena acenou positivamente.

'-Há algumas aulas vagas em seu horário, portanto sugiro que três vezes por semana os usemos para uma introdução básica nas matérias, e checarei em que aulas os professores estarão disponíveis, está certo? Nem que essas aulas sirvam somente para você esclarecer suas dúvidas.'

'-Ótimo.' – Serena sorriu torto, vitoriosa. Era exatamente o que ela precisava – 'Eu li alguns livros que uma funcionária do orfanato me mandava ler.'

'-Perfeito, senhorita, perfeito. Qualquer novidade, mando lhe chamar, pois sim?'

'-Certamente. Obrigada, professor Dumbledore.'

'-Fiquei muito honrado em conhecê-la, Serena. Tenha uma boa noite.'

'-Boa noite, diretor.'

Serena deixou a sala de Dumbledore e seguiu para as masmorras. Sabia o caminho até o Salão Comunal, mas ainda teria que descobrir onde ficava seu dormitório.

O salão comunal era comprido, as paredes eram de pedra e do teto pendiam luminárias verdes e circulares. Serena a achou bonita, mas nada a impressionava. Em sofás luxuosos, havia alunos confraternizando, alguns sentavam perto das lareiras apagadas, outros se espalhavam por poltronas e divãs. Em um canto, várias pessoas olhavam e tentavam chegar perto de um grupo de sonserinos.

Serena se aproximou para saber o que estava acontecendo. Uma garota, deitada em um divã próximo da aglomeração, lia 'História da Magia'.

'-O que está acontecendo ali?' – perguntou Serena com indiferença, apontando para o grupo de jovens.

'-Malfoy e Zabini. Todos acham que eles são deuses ou algo do tipo' – a garota respondeu com igual indiferença. – 'Você é a Snape, não é?'

'-Infelizmente.'

'-Você é parente do professor Snape?' – perguntou, com um fio de curiosidade.

'-Talvez uma parenta distante' – disse e virou-lhe as costas, decidida a encontrar logo suas coisas e seu dormitório.

Encontrou-o por fim. A cabeceira de sua cama era sob a janela, e seu malão estava sobre a cama de cobertas verdes. Havia mais três camas no dormitório, mas não fazia qualquer diferença, não era uma pessoa muito sociável.

Seu primeiro horário era Transfiguração, com a professora McGonagall, seguido de feitiços e depois aula dupla de Poções. Separou os livros que iria precisar e colocou em sua mochila, juntamente com vários pergaminhos, tinteiro e uma pena especial, que havia ganhado de presente de quem quer que fosse que comprara seu material, era prateada, e seu nome estava gravado em uma caligrafia curva e bonita.

...

As aulas de Transfiguração e de Feitiços passaram rapidamente, e Serena não teve dificuldade em acompanhar a turma, exceto por algumas duvidas corriqueiras.

Poções era a próxima aula e o professor Snape lhe causava uma sensação estranha, com aquele olhar gélido e postura superior.

A turma chegara e Snape mandara-os prepararem um Contraveneno segundo o livro 'Contravenenos Asiáticos'. Ele andava pela sua sala nas frias masmorras do castelo, a capa esvoaçando atrás de si, implicando com as poções dos grifinórios, já que era uma aula com a Grifinória e Sonserina.

'-Sr. Potter, o que o senhor pensa estar fazendo ao não picar o pinhão? Você, com toda sua _inteligência_ – desdenhou ele -, senhor _Potter_, faz idéia do que pode acontecer se o senhor não picar o pinhão?' – virou-se para o lado- 'E o senhor, senhor Weasley, trate de olhar direito nesse livro.'

Harry Potter abaixou a cabeça e começou a picar o pinhão, enquanto seu parceiro Rony Weasley lia confusamente os outros ingredientes.

'-Pensei que não havia nada sobre pó de chifre de unicórnio no livro que contém o contraveneno, Srta. Serena.' – ele espiou por sobre seu ombro – ' Sugiro que reveja seu exemplar.' – desdenhou.

'-A poção está pronta, professor.' – Snape deu indícios de surpresa – 'Adicionando o pó de chifre de unicórnio a poção fica pronta na metade do tempo, não é necessário mandrágoras, que são mais dificilmente encontradas, e o contraveneno age na metade do tempo, também. Além de não ser mais necessário o uso das ervas lunares.'

'-Deixe-me ver.' – disse Snape, empurrando-a para o lado para olhar seu caldeirão – 'Em que livro a senhorita achou esse atalho, senhorita?'

'-Nenhum, professor Snape.' – ela deu um meio-sorriso vitorioso – 'Eu li um livro de poções que falava sobre os usos curativos do pó do chifre de unicórnio, e já que é um ingrediente quase completo, concluí que os outros não seriam necessários, já que as mesmas propriedades se encontravam no pó.' – respondeu presunçosa – 'E fica pronto na metade do tempo porque também tem princípios aceleradores.'

Olhou-o inocentemente, e Severo estava irritado. Ele ficara sem palavras, e parecia tentar formar uma frase coerente.

'-Peço que da próxima vez a senhorita tranque essa audácia em seu malão e faça o que eu lhe peço. '

'-Me desculpe, professor, mas eu fiz o que o senhor pediu. O resultado está aqui. '

'-Quero resultados baseados nos livros da próxima vez. Não em teorias de uma garotinha petulante que se acha muito astuciosa. '

Ela sorriu torto, mesmo assim, altiva.

...

Serena tinha três colegas de dormitório: Cate Bill, Felicia Conrad e Elizabeth Duncan. Não se dava bem com nenhuma das sonserinas, tampouco com grifinórios, corvinais, ou lufa-lufas. A que mais a irritava no dormitório era Cate, que tinha uma paixão platônica por Draco Malfoy. Eliza e Serena não conversavam entre si e também não falavam com as outras duas, preferiam fechar suas cortinas e ter privacidade. Porém a conversa de Felicia e Cate era alta e empolgada, e perturbava ambas.

As aulas de Poções continuavam sendo esplendorosas para Serena, não a aula em si, nem o professor,mas Snape se irritava muito com suas adaptações dos livros. Severo cada vez mais se intrigava com a garota e certo dia chamou-a para ter com ele em sua sala após a aula. Serena já estava cheia dele, ela era boa em poções e além de tudo recriava-as e o professor parecia não admitir isso.

'-Professor, o que o senhor quer falar comigo?' – perguntou no final da aula, quando todos já tinham deixado as masmorras no fim da tarde.

'-Venha até meu escritório, .'

* * *

><p><strong> E ai? Gostaram? Não? Comentem!<strong>

**Fraulein-madi: Obrigada mesmo, viu, pela força, linda. Adoreeei suas reviews e elas fizeram o dia de uma autora mais feliz! Vou confessar: suas reviews estão me inspirando a escrever mais rápido! kk Ah, eu não uso beta, não, viu ? Obrigada pelos elogios (:**

**Tem uma novidade! Vou postar hoje o cap. 4, olhe que autora rápida! rs.**

**Quem sabe não saia mais um cap. amanhã?**

**Beijo, L.**


	4. Sob o olhar de Severo

**Oi, tudo certinho com vocês? Tem uma autora empolgada nos últimos dias e nem conto quem é! Hahaha**

**Estão gostando da fic? Esse capítulo vai ser um pouquinho diferente, já que os outros eram sob o ponto de vista da Serena, e este daqui será sob o do Snape, ok? **

**Ahh, a história não continuará por aqui... Nesse capítulo é o olhar do Snape desde que a Serena chegou na escola, a história continua no próximo cap. ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Sob o olhar de Severo<strong>

Quando entrou pela porta do Salão Principal, Severo a reconheceu imediatamente. Os cabelos negros e lisos, como os seus, mas de aspecto imensamente melhor, as mesmas bochechas rosadas do bebê que ele próprio deixara no orfanato, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado de Alexia e, claro, os olhos azuis.

Logo após ser selecionada pelo chapéu seletor, Snape não teve dúvida alguma de que ela era perfeitamente sonserina, a audácia impressa em seu sorrisinho torto. Sua maior curiosidade era saber se a garota trazia a mesma chama viva e alegre que a mãe costumava levar nos olhos, e sempre foi o que mais encantou-o.

Ao aproximar-se dela, a mando de Dumbledore para levá-la até sua sala, percebeu uma das coisas que mais lhe desapontara na vida: os olhos de Serena eram frios como os seus, e sua fala mansa era completamente desafiadora. Ele desejara em todos os quinze anos que esteve afastado da garota que ela tivesse não só a aparência da mãe, mas o comportamento, e a vivacidade de Alexia.

Ouvira Flitwick certa vez exclamar espantado na sala dos professores o talento da menina com Feitiços, e que só havia tido uma vez na vida uma aluna como ela. Snape teve vontade de gargalhar de deboche. Claramente era Alexandra Spring, a aluna a qual ele se referira, ela era esplendorosamente ótima em Feitiços, e Minerva McGonagall silenciosamente concordava com Snape. Ela associara a garota tão rapidamente quanto ele quando ela adentrou o Salão Principal, e o talento com Feitiços também.

Serena era a única aluna da Sonserina que lhe irritava pronfundamente, quase chegando aos pés de Potter. Irritava-lhe as respostas rápidas e formuladas, o sorriso presunçoso e o olhar gélido, tão parecidos com os dele próprio. Ela era uma exímia preparadora de Poções, ele mesmo se surpreendera com suas teorias, principalmente ao adicionar o pó de chifre de unicórnio a quase todos os contravenenos, e ele tinha que admitir: ela sempre estivera certa sobre isso. Suas poções eram perfeitas, e ela usava informações de que até mesmo Severo havia esquecido, mesmo ela tendo crescido num subúrbio trouxa sem contato com magia.

Snape se lembrava do orfanato claramente, como se estivesse tido lá ontem. Lembrava-se da vista da quarta janela do prédio de cinco andares. O subúrbio da Londres trouxa era realmente desprezível. Deixara o bebê lá, há quinze anos. E nunca em sua vida estaria pronto para vê-la novamente.

A culpa, em certas noites, o corroia. Mas agora tinha Serena sob seu olhar, apesar da garota aparentar certa repulsa por ele. Talvez ele nunca lhe contasse, talvez ela nunca lhe perguntasse. E talvez, só talvez, seria melhor assim. Cada um vivendo sua vida, tomando seu rumo.

E nesses momentos em que estava sozinho em seu escritório nas masmorras, podia pensar na garota como sua filha. E se corrompia em remorso ao pensar o que Alexia teria achado disso. Seu maior desejo era que ela pudesse ter cuidado da menina, e nos dias atuais ela teria repreendido-o pelo o que ele fez.

Mas Alexandra não estava aqui. E Serena era uma garota difícil de gostar.

Serena tinha o olhar superior, como o dele, e andava como se fosse a rainha do lugar. A maioria dos estudantes da Sonserina a temiam, outros a admiravam secretamente, e Snape achava isso justo, ela era inteligentíssima e ardilosa.

Certa vez ouvira Malfoy falando de Serena, na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, reclamando de sua postura com Zabini, que ria do modo como o amigo falava da garota. Severo não estava gostando daquilo. Malfoy depois confessou que havia alguma coisa nela que a deixava doido, e Zabini caçoou dele, dizendo que um dia iria se apaixonar pela Srta. Snape, e Draco se retirou, zangado.

Dumbledore viera ter com Snape, alguns dias depois do ingresso da Srta. Serena na escola. A questão das cartas não recebidas.

'-Severo, meu caro' – começou Dumbledore, ajeitando os óculos de meia-lua – 'Gostaria de falar sobre Serena. '

Snape revirou os olhos e se preparou para responder que não gostaria de falar sobre o assunto.

'-Você não poderá fingir para sempre, Severo, você sabe bem disso. É melhor que você conte a verdade a ela o quanto antes. ' – disse ele quando Snape ameaçou falar.

'-Eu não vou contar nada que não seja necessário à Serena. ' – respondeu ele mal-humorado – 'Continuarei cobrindo as despesas dela, e o que mais lhe for necessário. Mas nada mais. Nunca pude e continuo não podendo dar a ela nada mais do que isso. '

'-Severo... ' – o diretor começou.

'-Se é somente sobre isso, professor, voltarei até as masmorras, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. ' – disse, levantando-se.

'-Sente-se, Severo. ' – Dumbledore indicou a cadeira novamente, e Severo, contrariado, sentou-se – 'Falemos agora sobre um assunto mais curioso: a Srta. Serena não ter recebido as cartas nos anos anteriores. ' – ele fez uma pausa, mas o professor de Poções nada disse – 'Você não acha isso estranho?'

'-Deve ter sido algum problema com aquelas freiras que tomaram o orfanato, e com a demissão daquela bruxa mestiça. '- respondeu seco e desinteressado.

'-Você deixou a menina lá, Severo, mesmo tendo conhecimento disso?' – Dumbledore estava intrigado.

'-Não havia outro jeito. Achei que ela receberia a carta de qualquer modo, assim como o _Potter_.' – desdenhou Snape – 'E quando ela não entrou no primeiro ano, pensei que fosse por desistência própria.'

'-Também pensei nessa hipótese, professor. Mas descartei-a logo que falei com Serena. ' – o diretor sorriu ao falar o nome da garota.

Snape não respondeu.

'-Severo, eu sei que você traz muitas mágoas no coração. Mas Serena não tem culpa de nada disso, ela nem sequer tem conhecimento da situação.'

'-Se já terminamos por aqui, diretor, preciso me recolher.'

'-Vá, Severo, mas pense sobre o que eu lhe falei'

Snape acenou e saiu em rumo às masmorras.

Severo zombou mentalmente de si mesmo. 'Srta Serena'. Ele apenas a chamava assim porque não conseguia – e não queria – associar-se a ela. Não conseguia pensar na garota mal-encarada como Srta. Snape, até porque Alexia ainda era a única pessoa a quem ele admitiria seu sobrenome, pois ela um dia quis isso. Não porque não aceitasse Serena. Alexandra quis. Sobre Serena, ele nada sabia.

...

'-Srta. Serena, se não se importar gostaria de falar com você no final da aula, antes do jantar. ' – disse Severo Snape, em falsa educação, quando a sala toda já havia se acomodado em seus respectivos lugares.

Todos os sonserinos e corvinais se viraram para Serena, que acenou positivamente e deu um sorrisinho falso. Ela sabia que ele apenas falara isso na frente da classe toda para tentar humilhá-la.

Quando a aula terminou, após uma pequena discussão silenciosa entre os Snape, todos os alunos saíram da sala, restando apenas o professor e Serena, que continuava sentada em seu lugar. Severo se moveu em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, e a garota foi até sua mesa.

Ela era irritante.

'-Professor, o que o senhor quer falar comigo?' – perguntou, displicentemente.

'-Venha até meu escritório, .'

* * *

><p><strong>E então? Alguém gostou?<strong>

**Particularmente, esse foi o cap. que eu mais gostei até agora, sei lá, torna a relação entre eles mais real. **

**E, tcharam! Para o próximo cap. teremos algumas descobertas...**

**O próximo capítulo está cheinho de surpresas !**

**Reviews?**

**Beijo, L.**


	5. Verdade

**Oi! Tudo certinho? Aqui está, como prometido o cap.**

**1º momento Serena/Severo! Prometo que o próximo cap. vai ser mais emocionante, mas eu precisava de um só para a 'verdade'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Verdade<strong>

'_-Venha até meu escritório, .'_

Ele saiu de sua sala de aula e seguiu nas masmorras até seu escritório, que precedia seu quarto. O cômodo tinha paredes de pedra e móveis de madeira maciça escuros, parecendo antigos, mas em ótimo estado.

Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona verde-escura, de frente para a porta e indicou uma cadeira de madeira, forrada também de verde-escuro, para a garota.

Serena sentou-se. Já sabia do que se tratava: seus experimentos com Poções.

'-Srta. Serena, creio que a Srta. já saiba do que trataremos em nossa conversa.' – Snape deu um sorriso falso – 'É o mesmo assunto o qual a senhorita gosta de bater na mesma tecla durante as minhas aulas.'

'-Os ingredientes que uso nas poções, professor, diferentes dos livros?' – perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

'-Sim, Srta. E creio que saiba que estou aqui para dar aulas, também. Se as aulas fossem simples experimentos de menininhas sabe-tudo, não necessitaríamos de um professor, você _concorda_, Srta. Serena?'

'-Não, professor, não concordo. ' – respondeu, polida – 'Porque, afinal, Poções _são_ experimentos. E é com os testes que surgem os aperfeiçoamentos e as descobertas, o senhor como um bom preparador de Poções sabe disso, pois sim. Você _discorda_, professor?'

'-Se concordo ou discordo com suas teorias, senhorita, não é da alçada da escola. A função da escola é ensinar-lhes de acordo com os livros propostos em suas respectivas listas de material, e não é seu dever prepará-las de outra forma qualquer. ' – ele fez uma pausa e Serena sorriu maliciosamente, sabia que conseguira irritá-lo – 'E os exames estão chegando. Portanto eu queria apenas avisá-la que não poderá usar seus atalhos nos meus testes. Compreendeu, Srta. Serena _Snape_?' – ele deu ênfase em seu sobrenome, quase sem perceber, irritado com a ousadia da garota, que a olhara o tempo todo com aquele sorrisinho torto e a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada.

'-Agora você descobriu que meu sobrenome é Snape, professor?' – ela deu uma risadinha debochada pelo comentário sarcástico – 'Talvez sejamos parentes distantes.' – ela riu novamente – 'primos, talvez. Não sei nada sobre meus pais.' – e deu de ombros, desinteressada – 'Todo mundo me pergunta isso, Professor Snape. E, olhe, me deixa irritada, talvez devêssemos mudar nossos sobrenomes. ' – ela riu da própria ironia.

Snape deu uma gargalhada alta de deboche. A garota irritara-lhe demais pelo dia.

'-Sua tola' – começou ele, e o comentário ligeiramente ofensivo não fez Serena sair de sua pose, somente a fez arquear a sobrancelha, como um incentivo para ele prosseguir – 'Primo? Parente?' - ele riu de novo – 'Você nunca associou nossos sobrenomes, _Serena_?' – Severo levantou-se e apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, ficando na altura do rosto da garota.

'-Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de Serena, professor?' – ela levantou-se também, mas apoiou o peso em uma das pernas e cruzou os braços, desafiadora.

'-Quem eu penso que eu sou, Serena?' – ele riu novamente, porém mais baixo – 'Eu sou seu _pai_.' – ele disse isso menos ameaçadoramente, se virando para a janela atrás de si, passando a mão na testa, o sangue fervendo de adrenalina.

Severo Snape realmente não pretendia fazer essa declaração. Não nesse momento, não daquela forma. Mas ele atendeu às provocações da adolescente, não agiu como o adulto que era, e colocou a perder seu segredo de quinze anos. Seus quinze anos de tortura e solidão.

Ele não tinha coragem de virar para vê-la. Não queria encará-la.

Serena não acreditava naquilo. Estava chocada. Simplesmente não podia ser. Porque se ele fosse seu pai, ele teria ido atrás dela, não teria?

A garota pensou em tudo. Nas noites que passara solitária olhando pela janela do quarto andar do orfanato, os sonhos com um casal sem rosto que a abraçava e a queria, o carinho que nunca recebera de ninguém durante todos os anos. Os livros bruxos que lera, era a única coisa que o seu infeliz pai lhe deixara. Mas ela não se importara nunca com seus pais. Afinal, ela já havia crescido no orfanato mesmo.

Porém, agora a situação era outra. Ele estivera ali, o tempo todo, durante os dois meses inteiros que ela estivera em Hogwarts.

Então Serena desabou na cadeira novamente, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar, como nunca tinha chorado na vida. Ela sentia raiva, e sentia que tinha sido traída pelos próprios pais.

As lágrimas traçavam um caminho vermelho por onde passavam, e molhavam as mãos, pescoço, o colo e as pernas. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre as mãos e o rosto, escondendo-a.

Severo não tivera coragem de virar-se. Ele queria. Queria saber como ela reagira àquilo. Mas faltava-lhe a bravura para tal ato. Ele sabia que teria que dar informações, falar sobre Alexia, e sobre tudo que ele escondera e renegara durante quinze anos de sua vida.

Ele se sentia confuso. Ao admitir isso, um sentimento crescia nele, era uma coisa estranha, a qual ele não conseguia identificar. Ele trancara seu coração por muito tempo, mas não havia mais como. A prova de que um dia amara uma mulher com todas as suas forças estava na sua frente.

Severo engoliu em seco. Sentia remorso e culpa. Olhava para as estrelas e pensava em Alexia. O que ela acharia disso? Ela nunca permitiria, realmente. Teria feito tudo, mas nunca teria feito as escolhas que ele fizera. Ela teria feito tudo diferente, tudo _certo_.

Serena começara a soluçar. Ela levantara a cabeça, e mirou um Snape meio virado, encarando-a. Ele abrira a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa, e seus olhos ainda demonstravam desdém.

'-Não. Fale. Nada. ' – disse ela pausadamente, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer por sua face alva.

'-Não há nada a ser dito, senhorita. ' – Severo sorriu malicioso.

'-Não mesmo, _Severo_ _Snape_?' – ela disse encarando a parede ao lado de Snape – 'Sabe, eu tenho _nojo_ de você. ' – desta vez o desdém tomava conta da voz dela.

'-Com nojo ou sem nojo, Serena, a situação não muda. São fatos. ' – ele tinha um olhar desafiador, evaporando toda a expressão de confusão que estivera em seu rosto momentos antes.

'-_Senhorita_ Serena, _professor_ Snape. Nós não temos qualquer tipo de intimidade, não importam quais sejam os seus fatos. ' – os olhos azuis herdados de Alexia estavam frios e ela falava alto, sua boca tremia e ela fazia um biquinho.

'-Encare, _Serena_. Sou seu pai e você não pode fazer simplesmente nada sobre isso. '

'-Você não é meu pai!' – ela explodiu e se levantou – 'VOCÊ _NÃO_ É _MEU_ PAI! De jeito algum, Snape. Pais criam, querem ficar perto dos filhos, amam e protegem. No momento em que você me abandonou naquele maldito orfanato trouxa você perdeu qualquer direito sobre mim! Você me privou de ter um lar de verdade, de conhecer o que é realmente o mundo bruxo, e não somente através daqueles livros malditos que você me deixou sabe-se lá o porquê! Você me privou de vir a Hogwarts durante quatro anos. Eu poderia ter feito tanta coisa, aprendido tanto! Se você algum dia tivesse se importado comigo não teria feito isso. Portanto não atribua a si mesmo a palavra 'pai'. VOCÊ NÃO É PAI DE NINGUÉM!' – Serena falou tudo em volume alto, gesticulando e soltando todas as palavras de uma vez só, as lágrimas escorrendo novamente.

Quando acabou estava sem fôlego e encostou-se à parede de pedra, curvando-se e apoiando as mãos sobre as pernas.

Severo somente olhou-a por algum tempo.

'-É meu sobrenome que você traz e meu sangue que corre em suas veias, Serena. Meu e de sua mãe. ' – Snape sorria.

Severo ficara feliz com a atitude de Serena. Ela era explosiva, assim como Alexia. Ela era capaz de chorar e gritar, explodir e demonstrar sentimentos. Ao contrário dele, que sabia somente esgueirar-se de qualquer emoção. Era ótimo encontrar algo mais na garota que o lembrasse de sua mãe, era assim que ele a mantinha viva na memória.

'-Mãe?' – ela debochou alto – 'Que mãe? Não tenho mãe e nunca tive. A minha _progenitora_ me abandonou recém-nascida. Uma _mãe_ não faz isso, o que a torna somente alguém que me gerou. Eu me pergunto, Snape, que _mãe_ faria isso? Nenhuma. Por isso eu _não tenho_ mãe!' – ela jogou as palavras com raiva e desprezo.

A raiva fez brilhar os olhos negros de Severo, que se aproximou ameaçadoramente e colocou o indicador no rosto da filha.

'-Ora, sua insolentezinha! Você foi longe demais! Nunca fale de sua mãe assim. Nunca. Jamais. ' – bradou ele – 'Você está me compreendendo, Serena? NUNCA MAIS!'

Serena calou, mas sustentou o olhar de Snape, ambos com os olhos brilhando de ódio e mágoa. Serena se esquivou para um canto da parede, as sobrancelhas arqueadas demonstrando toda a aflição de quinze anos.

Severo queria gritar mais alto, dar um tapa na cara de Serena, não permitiria que falassem de sua Alexandra daquele modo, aquele jeito frio e rude da menina.

Respirou e se controlou. Cruzou a sala e puxou a menina pelas vestes em direção a porta.

'-Não encoste em mim!' – bradou ela, com semblante de nojo, se afastando do homem.

'-Vamos, Serena' – ele disse em tom baixo e ameaçador, puxando-a novamente.

'-Me solte, Snape. Não vou a lugar algum com você me segurando.' – Serena tirou as mãos dele de perto de si.

'-Me siga.' – disse no mesmo tom, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Me digam, hein! AlvoPotterSaga1, quero agradecer pela review **! E Fraulein-Madi, cadê você linda ? rs.<strong>

**Não prometo o próximo cap. pra tão já, ok? Mas prometo que vou postar o quanto antes! Não escrevi ainda, ele vai me dar um pouquinho de trabalho u_u, mas vai ser legal, viu ? kk**

**Beijo, L.**


	6. Passado

**Hey! O que estão achando da fic? A opinião de vocês é muito importante! **

**Nesse cap. aqui as lembranças do Snape estão em forma de flashback, ok? Mas são as lembranças dele, e estarão escritas em **_**itálico**_**, e as cenas e falas e outras coisas do tempo presente estarão normais.**

**Sev/Alexia, um pouquinho da história deles, qualquer dúvida, perguntem nas reviews! Vou responder tudo.**

**É isso. Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**PS: As lembranças poderão parecer meio longas, mas é pra dar pra entender melhor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - Passado<br>**

Eles cruzaram um corredor do terceiro andar, repleto de armaduras e archotes. Snape direcionou Serena para uma porta à esquerda e os dois entraram. A garota continuava calada, e o homem sustentava a carranca, nenhum dos dois se deixando levar pelas emoções em seu íntimo.

Severo procurou em uma antiga estante de carvalho e retirou de lá um objeto de pedra trabalhada. Parecia uma bacia, e continha um líquido curioso em seu interior.

Ele chamou Serena com um aceno de cabeça, ela se aproximou da bancada em que o objeto havia sido pousado, porém sem se aproximar realmente de Snape. Ele retirou a varinha das vestes e puxou um fio prateado de lembrança. Serena ficou extasiada ao ver aquilo – e curiosa – porém nada demonstrava.

Colocou o fio cor de prata no líquido, que começou a girar.

_Alexandra chegara cansada de sua sala na Torre da Grifinória, sentou-se na grande e alta cama de casal e tirou os sapatos, depois as meias. Suspirou. Passou a mão no ventre liso e sorriu._

_ Deixou a capa pendurada em um mancebo antigo, de mogno, e tirou o suéter cinza que vestia. Soltou os cabelos ruivos e eles caíram até o meio de suas costas, em ondas graciosas. Foi até a penteadeira e mirou-se no espelho, e até mesmo ele lhe dizia como estava cansada. Os olhos azuis tinham seu brilho sempre, mas hoje estavam sonolentos. Alexandra retirou a fina pulseira de ouro com a qual o marido a presenteara no último natal. Ela simplesmente adorava a jóia._

_ Não via Severo desde o jantar. Ele lhe dissera ainda pelo café da manhã que aplicaria algumas detenções grifinórias nesta semana._

_ Antes de tirar o resto da roupa, acenou com a varinha na região da barriga: '_Finite Incantatem'_, ela disse._

_ Era um alívio. Não que aquele simples feitiço para esconder incomodasse realmente, era mais o fato de parecer que não estava mais ali. Mirou o ventre cheio sob as vestes._

_ Ao terminar de se despir, Alexandra pegou uma toalha branca de uma das gavetas da cômoda e rumou para o banheiro._

_ Tomou seu banho sem pressa alguma e deixou com que a água quente escorresse por seu pescoço e costas doloridas, era relaxante, e o bebê parecia gostar também, já que tremia dentro dela, dando pequenos sinais de vida. Um cordão de ouro pendia em seu pescoço, e nele havia um pequeno anel - também de ouro - como pingente._

_ Secava-se quando a porta foi aberta calmamente, por um Severo sorridente. _

_ O sorriso sumiu no ar quando viu a esposa ali, nua. A protuberância no ventre._

_ Ele não precisou dizer nada, ela olhou para cima, o semblante relaxado e feliz, que também mudou quando viu Snape encarando-a secamente._

_ '-Não!' – disse ela desesperada, colocando as mãos protetoramente sobre a barriga – 'Severo, por favor. Não.' – Alexandra tinha uma expressão de súplica que Severo jamais havia visto igual na vida._

_ '-O que é isso?' – perguntou, frio – 'Por que não me contou sobre nada, Alexia?'_

_ '-Severo, não me faça abortar o nosso bebê. Me mate depois que ele nascer, faça qualquer coisa comigo, Severo, mas por favor, me deixe tê-lo.' – Alexandra começara a chorar silenciosamente enquanto encarava a expressão de desdém do marido._

_ '-Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que você não me contou, Alexandra?' – seu tom estava ainda mais frio e furioso._

_ '-Eu... Eu... ' – ela gaguejou, soluçando – 'Tive medo, Severo. Eu sabia qual seria sua reação quando soubesse, tive tanto medo que você me matasse antes de o bebê nascer que usei um feitiço até agora para escondê-lo. ' – ela disse, as mãos ainda cruzadas protetoramente sobre a proeminência – 'Por favor, Severo. Faça o que quiser comigo depois, eu não me importo. '_

Ao ver a mãe, a beleza dela, os olhos e feições herdadas dela, lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Serena. E deixara-se chorar em silêncio quando a mãe dizia todas aquelas coisas, protegendo-a mesmo antes de ela nascer.

_ Severo olhou para os dois lados depois para ela, que se curvava ligeiramente sobre a barriga._

_ '-Quantos meses?' – perguntou ele, com frieza._

_ '-Quase cinco.' – respondeu, trêmula._

_ Os olhos azuis de Alexia estavam suplicantes e marejados, seu rosto alvo, e já corado normalmente, estava vermelho._

_ '-Por hora não farei nada contra a criança, afinal ela está dentro de você. ' – Ele disse e virou-se, em direção novamente ao quarto – 'Não a farei fazer um aborto, Alexia, sobre isso, acalme-se.'_

_ Alexandra chorou de alívio e felicidade._

_ Enrolada na toalha branca foi para o quarto, a fim de vestir-se. Os cabelos de fogo contrastavam com sua pele e a toalha que a envolvia._

_ Até mesmo sob a toalha o bebê já se fazia notar, Severo reparava._

_ Alexandra tirou uma camisola folgada e vestiu-a, virando-se para o marido, sentado em uma das poltronas verde-escuras, lendo O Profeta Diário com feições de deboche._

_ '-Alguém mais sabe?' – perguntou ele._

_ '-Sobre o bebê?' – disse Alexandra, acariciando, sem propósito, o ventre e recebendo um aceno positivo de Severo – 'Não. '_

_ '-Dumbledore terá que saber' – comentou sem entusiasmo e sem tirar os olhos do jornal – 'É melhor que contemos para ele sem demora. Esse feitiço que estás a usar, Alexia, e já deves saber, terá efeito somente por, no máximo, mais duas semanas. '_

_ '-Eu sei. ' – respondeu, sentada na cama, de cabeça baixa – 'Pensei em falar com ele, mas queria te contar primeiro, Severo, mas estava com medo. ' – confessou baixinho._

_ '-Amanhã nós dois temos a segunda aula após o almoço vaga, não é mesmo?' – ela concordou – 'Pois bem, falaremos com ele então. '_

_ Alexandra concordou debilmente com a cabeça, tudo o que tinha em mente era o alívio que sentia, por ter livrado seu bebê do destino terrível._

_ Após algum tempo de tensão, Severo e Alexia deitaram-se para dormir. Ele tocara o colar de ouro que usava, também com um anel da mesma cor como pingente e adormeceu. Ela virou de lado e sorriu, acariciando o ventre, o semblante aliviado dominando seu rosto._

'-Como você pôde?' – perguntou Serena, perplexa, ao final da primeira lembrança – 'Olhe o alívio no rosto dela, Snape! Isso a devia estar torturando!'

Snape não respondeu, encarou a garota por alguns instantes e voltou a mirar uma Alexia suspirando profundamente.

A segunda lembrança começava na sala do diretor.

_'-Ora, ora, que novidade esplendida!' – disse Dumbledore sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz – 'Uma criança, pois não!'_

_ Alexandra sorria também, o rosto todo se iluminando. Severo apenas observava, impaciente._

_ '-Viemos aqui tratar, diretor, sobre o que faremos quanto à gravidez de Alexia, em relação aos alunos.'_

_ '-Claro, claro.' – respondeu ele, pensativo – 'Você dará aulas até quando quiser, e se sentir bem, correto, professora?' – ela respondeu afirmativamente – 'E, bem, acho que o melhor a fazermos agora é comunicar aos alunos.' – quando Snape ameaçou fazer uma objeção, Dumbledore pediu-lhe calma com as mãos – 'E mantendo, é claro, a discrição do relacionamento de vocês, assim como mantemos desde o casamento, Severo. Falaremos, então, aos alunos que o bebê é somente de Alexandra, pois nada interessa a eles a vida pessoal dela, e daqui a pouco tempo a criança mostrará sinais de vida que nenhum feitiço poderá esconder.' – o diretor fez uma pausa, olhando por cima dos óculos de meia lua, ambas as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa – 'Estão de acordo?'_

_ Alexandra agitou a cabeça, feliz._

_ '-Obrigada, Alvo. Nunca vou poder agradecer por tudo que já nos fez. ' – então ela sorriu, encantadora, como sempre._

_ '-Eu sempre estarei ao dispor dos amigos, Alexandra.' – ele sorriu também._

_ Severo acenou em agradecimento com a cabeça, a expressão ainda fria._

_ Naquela mesma noite, durante o jantar, Alexandra e Severo comiam à mesa dos professores, e os alunos celebravam o fim dos exames em animadas conversas. O tilintar das taças se ouvia de longe, já que todos brindavam aos anúncios do diretor._

_ Por fim, ele pigarreou._

_ '-Ainda temos mais uma coisa. É a última, prometo, e poderemos comer em paz. ' – todos se sentaram e calaram – 'Daremos hoje, as congratulações à querida professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a professora Spring, pela próspera notícia de que será, em breve, mãe. ' – Dumbledore sorriu e todos os alunos levantaram-se, aplaudindo._

_ Alexandra levantou-se e fez uma reverencia exagerada, em um agradecimento brincalhão. E ela estava _feliz_, e radiante, como nunca antes._

Severo estacara diante da lembrança. Ela fazia tanta falta, aquele jeito alegre e seu bom-humor em qualquer hora do dia faziam dela uma pessoa especial.

Após voltarem da segunda lembrança, Snape foi até o armário e olhou frasquinhos rotulados, que tinham uma substancia prateada em seu interior. Escolheu um e abriu-o. Deixou-o descansando na bancada e olhou para Serena.

'-Essa lembrança não é minha.' – disse – 'Foi-me concedida por uma aluna de Alexia.'

Serena olhava somente para a Penseira. Severo puxou o fio prateado de dentro do frasco e colocou-o na bacia de pedra.

_A aula do sétimo ano era dupla de Sonserina e Grifinória, e a professora Spring estava sentada em sua cadeira, examinando alguns contra feitiços novos. Ouviu sons de pés a subir pela torre, e concluiu que seus alunos estavam chegando. Levantou-se e foi até a porta para recebê-los._

_ A sala era toda decorada com cartazes e imagens que se moviam, colados nas paredes, a janela era grande, portanto toda a sala recebia luz durante o dia. Havia objetos estranhos e brilhantes sobre os armários e a coruja de estimação de Alexandra ficava empoleirada próxima à janela._

_ '-Bom dia, professora Spring.' – cumprimentou Guinevere Lots, uma aluna da grifinória._

_ '-Como vai, professora?' – John O'Brian, um grifinório, entrara cantarolando e cumprimentara-a._

_ '-Olá, Thomas.' – disse uma Alexandra feliz a um aluno da sonserina._

_ '-Professora! Não te vi ai, como vai?' – respondeu ele, em seu modo desleixado, recebendo da professora um tapinha nas costas._

_ Alexandra não conseguia começar sua aula, já que um turbilhão de perguntas era direcionado para ela. Todas sobre sua gravidez. Até mesmo os sonserinos, mais reservados em outras aulas, falavam muito nas aulas dela._

_ '-Professora, quem é o pai do seu bebê?' – perguntou Alice Gumper, uma sonserina._

_ '-Ei, ei, pessoal. Íntimo demais. Vamos discutir sobre o uso correto de azarações. Lembram do nosso combinado?'_

_ Muxoxos vieram da sala toda, era a maior curiosidade dos últimos dias._

_ '-Você é casada, professora Spring?' – perguntou uma grifinória sentada no fundo da sala – 'Você não usa aliança... '_

_ '-Vamos maneirar nas perguntas, classe. Está ficando muito pessoal, e, sim, eu sou professora de vocês.' – disse, como se já tivesse dito aquilo muitas vezes._

A lembrança se interrompia, depois o que a sucedia era o final da aula daquele dia.

_Todos os alunos saiam da sala em direção ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Eles acenavam e gritavam despedidas para a professora._

_ Restara apenas uma aluna, grifinória e loira, com traços parecidos com os de Alexia._

_ Ela se aproximou e acariciou o ventre da professora._

_ '-Você está feliz, tia?' – perguntou ela, docemente, encarando Alexandra._

_ '-Sim, querida, muito.'_

_ '-Ei, está mexendo!' – vibrou ela, sorridente, e encostou o rosto à barriga da tia._

_ '-Ele faz muito isso ultimamente. ' – Alexia sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Elena._

_ '-Quem é o misterioso pai do bebê?' – perguntou, curiosa._

_ '-Não posso te dizer, isso, querida. Afinal, ainda sou sua professora. ' – disse, censurando a garota._

_ '-Mas você não é casada, tia.' – insistiu ela._

_ '-Não adianta, mocinha. Vá, o almoço já deve ter sido servido. E não ouse me desobedecer, Elena Summers.' – então Elena foi, rindo e acenando para Alexia._

Serena sentia um sentimento aflorando em seu coração de gelo. A mãe amava-a, e a gravidez de Alexandra tinha sido celebrada por toda Hogwarts. Ela fora querida e esperada, mas nada fazia sentido em sua mente agora. Se a mãe a queria tanto, por que ela acabara abandonada em um orfanato trouxa?

Snape estava pensativo. Pareceu decidir-se minutos depois, quando puxou mais um fio prateado de sua própria lembrança.

_Ele andava pelos corredores, próximos à Torre da Grifinória. No final da gestação, Alexandra dava aulas somente no período da manhã, e Severo durante a tarde, e ele passava a manhã a andar pelos corredores, com discrição, porém, para que nenhum aluno notasse o que ele estava a fazer._

_ Certa manhã, ele fazia o patrulhamento de sempre, quando um zunzunzum fora do comum tomou conta da sala da professora Spring. Flich chegara primeiro à porta da sala e perguntava aos alunos o que estava acontecendo._

_ '-A bolsa da professora rompeu.' – disse Eleanor, amparando-a._

_ Severo entrara na sala._

_ '-Graças a Merlim!'- disse o zelador quando o viu – 'A professora Spring está em trabalho de parto, professor. Quer que eu chame Madame Pomfrey?'_

_ '-Não será necessário, Flich. Cuide da sala e eu acompanharei a professora até a Ala Hospitalar.'_

_ Snape entrou na multidão de alunos que rodeavam Alexandra._

_ '-Está tudo bem, professora?' – perguntou Snape, com voz branda demais para sua própria pessoa – 'Acha que consegue andar, ou é preciso conjurar uma maca.'_

_ '-Eu consigo andar, Snape, obrigada, e prefiro também.' – ela levantou-se de sua cadeira, escorando-se no professor de Poções._

_ '-Quer que eu te acompanhe, tia?' – perguntou Elena, baixinho._

_ '-Não, meu amor. Obrigada, vou bem com o professor Snape. ' – Alexandra sorriu e soprou-lhe um beijo._

_ Saíram os dois da sala e rumaram à Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey estava alerta nos últimos dias, pois sabia que a criança nasceria a qualquer momento._

_ '-Alexia, está tudo bem mesmo?' – perguntou, com tom de confusão._

_ '-Sim, Severo, pois sim.' – ela disse e apoiou uma das mãos no ventre dilatado._

_ '-Não queres mesmo uma maca?'_

_ '-Não, meu querido, já disse que não.' – ela tinha o semblante relaxado, contente._

_ Chegaram até grande porta branca da Ala Hospitalar, e Severo abriu-a. Alexandra sentou-se nos bancos de espera da ante-sala que antecedia a enfermaria. Severo bateu três vezes na porta e sentou-se ao lado da esposa._

_ '-Você sabe que vai doer, Alexia.' – ele disse, inconformado com a feição de felicidade que se instalara no rosto dela._

_ '-Eu sei, Severo, sei sim. Mas tudo vai valer a pena quando vir o rostinho da criança.'_

_ '-E toda a dor, Alexandra, será culpa minha. Minha e somente minha. Eu lhe deixei neste estado.'_

_ '-Não se culpe por algo que não é culposo, meu amor. ' – ela disse e acariciou levemente o rosto dele – 'Somos casados, e se há culpa alguma, somos dois culpados. ' – ela sorriu – 'E também, se é culpa sua, agradeço-te. Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo. '_

_ Ele sorriu, verdadeiramente, e suspirou. Segurou a mão da esposa com mais força entre as suas. Ela era a única que o fazia sorrir daquele modo, tão simples, e tão verdadeiro. Severo Snape era dela. Inteiramente dela._

_ Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta dupla que separava a ante-sala da enfermaria e sorriu, presunçosa, ao vê-los._

_ '-Sabia que seria ainda nesta semana! Está sentindo dor, querida?' – perguntou a mulher, chegando perto de Alexandra, que acenou negativamente – 'Hum, logo já as contrações vão começar. Mas pelo meu ver, ainda demorará.'_

_ Madame Pomfrey virou as costas e ouviu-se uma cortina fechando-se em volta de uma das macas._

_ '-Pronta, Alexia, pode vir. Há um aluno ali, e como Severo entrará com você, achei por bem que não os vissem juntos.' – explicou-se_

_ '-Fez bem, Papoula, agradeço-te.'_

_ '-Vamos, entrem.'_

_ Madame Pomfrey levou-os até uma ala da enfermaria mais clara e tinha duas macas confortáveis._

_ '-Pronto, Alexandra. Aqui tenho tudo de que preciso, além de que esta área não é do conhecimento de nenhum aluno, visto que ninguém pode ver o que acontece aqui, devido ao feitiço _Cave Inimicum_ e nem ouvir, graças ao _Abaffiato_.' – Severo sorriu, ao ouvir Papoula fazer referencia ao feitiço que ele próprio havia criado._

_ '-Pelo jeito, vai demorar por aqui, professor', disse ela, indo até um armário e pegando algumas poções de cores variadas. _

_ '-Tudo bem, Papoula.' – disse, esperando Alexandra sair do banheiro em que fora trocar as vestes molhadas por uma camisola branca._

_ Madame Pomfrey guiou Alexia até uma das camas e tirando a varinha das vestes fez alguns exames rápidos._

_ '-Hum, pode ser que aconteça mais rápido do que eu espero' – disse, pensativa – 'Mas ainda assim será demorado.' – comentou, e virou-se para Alexia – 'Você não está tendo contrações ainda, está?'_

_ '-Não' – respondeu Alexandra._

_ Pomfrey foi até uma saleta abarrotada de poções e Severo foi até a esposa._

_ '-Tudo certo?' – perguntou ele, preocupado._

_ '-Sim, querido, não se preocupe. ' – ela disse calmamente – 'Por que você não avisa Dumbledore e dá uma olhada no sétimo ano para mim? Não confio em Flich na minha sala e você sabe disso. ' – ele respirou, pensativa – E avise Minerva também, para avisar a grifinória e aos outros diretores das casas.'_

_ '-Tem certeza, Alexia? Não quer que eu fique aqui, com você?' – perguntou, se aproximando dela._

_ '-Tenho, Severo. Vá em paz. Madame Promfrey disse que quando começarem as contrações será rápido. Mas não tenho nem indícios disso ainda. ' – Alexia sorriu e colou os lábios carinhosamente aos do marido._

_ Ele olhou-a mais uma vez e saiu._

Severo parecia não agüentar aquelas memórias. Ele engolia em seco e encarava os pés. Serena não apercebia-se de nada. As lágrimas escorriam furtivamente, silenciosas. Porém sua vontade era de desabar em um longo choro compulsivo, mas nunca – jamais – faria isso na frente de Snape.

Ele lentamente puxou mais um fio prateado, a mão trêmula empunhando a varinha.

'-A última, senhorita Serena.' –falou, sem ânimo.

_Snape andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts até alcançar uma grande porta branca. Ele estava aflito pois sim,por ter deixada Alexandra lá, sozinha, e demorara mais do que o planejado. Todos os professores, de repente, falavam com ele e queriam notícias que ele não podia dar. Queriam saber como a querida professora Spring, como estava o bebê, quando a criança nasceria, e diversas outras perguntas para as quais ele não tinha resposta._

_ Bateu na porta da Ala especial da enfermaria, e uma Pomfrey alarmada saiu, fechando a porta às suas costas. Severo estranhou. O que estava acontecendo ali?_

_ '-Papoula, o que aconteceu?' – perguntou ele – 'A criança vai nascer já, ou ainda demorará?'_

_ '-Sente-se, Severo' – pediu ela, indicando uma cadeira encostada à parede._

_ '-Não vou me sentar, Papoula. O que está acontecendo?'_

_ '-Logo que você saiu, as contrações começaram. E eu disse que logo que começassem, o bebê nasceria. Mas com isso vem uma série de problemas, Severo, ligados à Alexia.'_

_ '-O que? Como?' – perguntava, confuso – 'Seja clara, Papoula, faça-me o favor.'_

_ '-Eu sabia dessa possibilidade. Sempre há uma chance disso acontecer, porém é muito raro. Quando o parto é rápido assim, as conseqüências são graves.' – o rosto dele perdia a cor aos poucos – 'Ela escolheu, meu as contrações começaram eu a avisei. Ela me mandou prosseguir, eu realmente _sinto muito_.'_

_ '-Alexia está _morta_?' – perguntou, aflito._

_ '-Não. O que acontece quando a criança nasce tão rápido assim, é que nós, bruxos, não temos o concepção tão rápida quanto os trouxas, e os órgãos dela estão paralisando, aos poucos e...' – Severo interrompeu-a._

_ '-Abra a porta, Pomfrey! ABRA A MALDITA PORTA AGORA, EU QUERO VER ALEXANDRA.'_

_ Enquanto Papoula abria a porta, Severo ainda gritava._

_ Severo adentrou correndo a enfermaria especial._

_ '-Severo, não seja rude com Papoula. Ela foi tão boa para nós.'_

_ Então ele a viu, brilhando como sempre, _sua_ Alexia. Mas ela tinha os olhos cansados, a pele ainda mais alva e trazia nos braços um embrulho pequenino. _

_ Severo perdeu a fala ao ver a cena, e seu maxilar cedeu ligeiramente. Ele não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se dela._

_ Contemplou sua face por alguns instantes, até que disse:_

_ '-Por quê?' – as palavras estavam carregadas da mais pura dor._

_ '-Ela é linda, Severo, você viu?' – ela disse, ignorando a pergunta e afastando a manta branca do rostinho do bebê que dormia._

_ '-Por que, Alexia, por quê?' - suplicou ele – 'Eu te amo tanto... '_

_ '-É nosso bebê, querido.' – ela disse olhando para a filha – 'Entre ela e eu, eu nunca me escolheria.'_

_ '-Mas, Alexia...'_

_ '-Shhh, Severo. Me deixe falar.' – ela o repreendeu – 'Logo em breve não estarei mais aqui, e não culpe ninguém, por favor. Foi minha escolha. Preciso agora que você me prometa algumas coisas.'_

_ '-Tudo o que você quiser, meu bem, qualquer coisa.' – ela sorriu fino, e acariciou o rosto rosado da filha. O marido lhe segurava a outra mão.'_

_ '-Severo, me prometa que você cuidará dela.' – Alexandra disse, séria – 'Por favor, não deixe que nada de mal, nunca, aconteça a ela. E proteja-a. Sempre e acima de tudo proteja-a. Com sua vida, se preciso. É tudo que eu te peço.'_

_ Ele concordou com a cabeça, debilmente._

_ '-Me promete?' – ela perguntou, baixinho._

_ '-Eu juro.' – ele respondeu, levantando a cabeça para encará-la._

_ Então ela virou de Severo para o bebê, que começava a se mover em seus braços._

_ '-Calma, meu amor' – sussurrou ela, beijando de leve a cabecinha da criança – 'Mamãe está aqui. ' – ela sorriu com os olhos marejando para o pequeno embrulho – 'Eu sei, querida, que quando você crescer vai parecer que eu nunca estive aqui. Você não se lembrará de mim, mas eu estarei com você, sempre. Mamãe vai sempre olhar por você me qualquer canto, qualquer lugar, até mesmo no fim do mundo, viu?' – ela secou os olhos molhados com as costas da mão – 'E você nem se lembrará disso' – ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas – ' Mas não fique com raiva da mamãe, por favor. Queria poder ver você crescer. Mas não vai ser possível, querida. Eu te amo. ' – ela secou as lágrimas mais uma vez e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver os olhinhos do bebê a encarando._

_ Alexandra apertou forte a garotinha contra seus braços, e virou-se para Severo, que também a encarava com olhos marejados._

_ '-O nome dela é Serena. Serena Spring Snape.' – ela disse com calma – 'Você gosta?'_

_ '-É o nome mais lindo de todos. ' – Severo sorriu verdadeiramente,engolindo em seco e fungando baixinho._

_ '-Eu te amo, querido. Pra sempre. ' – Alexandra disse e suspirou._

_ Severo viu-a fitar o vazio, sorrir e fechar os olhos vagarosamente, até que seu corpo amoleceu e sua cabeça tombou para o lado, inerte. Madame Pomfrey, que observara tudo ao pé do armário, correu até eles e tomou a criança nos braços._

_ Ela tinha os olhos lacrimejados, e o rosto de Severo estava cravado por profundas marcas de dor._

_ '-Tome, pegue o bebê, Severo. Vou avisar o diretor. ' – nisso ela passou a criança para os braços do pai e desapareceu pela porta, enxugando algumas lágrimas._

_ Ele olhou a menininha por alguns instantes e arriscou-lhe um sorriso._

Quando a lembrança acabou, Serena soluçava e tremia. Severo sustentava a mesma carranca de dor da lembrança, mas agora seu rosto era mais marcado e tinha mais rugas.

'-Aprendeu, senhorita, a não mais falar de Alexia?' – perguntou, frio.

Serena não respondeu de imediato, apenas desatou a chorar copiosamente.

'-Eu nunca imaginara nada disso, Snape! A vida no orfanato não nos deixa crer que nossas mães podem ser assim!' – ela disse, em meio a soluços.

A garota escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e saiu correndo porta afora.

Snape ficou lá, paralisado. Sabia que o certo era correr atrás dela, consolá-la e dar todas as explicações que lhe devia, mas não o fez. Somente ficou olhando pela porta, vendo a garota desaparecer pela direita.

* * *

><p><strong>Então? Gostaram do cap.? Acho que foi bem esclarecedor em alguns pontos, não? Bem, o que não foi esclarecido aqui, com certeza será nos próximos caps., e se eu esquecer de algo, por favor me lembrem.<strong>

**Nos próximos capítulos tem mais lembranças e explicações!**

**Quero agradecer ao NeglleSnape e a um anônimo pela review, obrigada **, e à querida fraulein-madi, que continua mandando as reviews mais fofas e inspiradoras!**

**Obrigada por lerem, gosto muito de reviews, ok? haha**

**Beijo, L.**


	7. Cotidiano

**Oi gente, tudo certinho com vocês? Desculpa a demora na postagem, mas a inspiração simplesmente não vinha! Talvez eu comece a postar com menos freqüência (de um a dois caps. semanais), acostumei vocês mal com um cap. novo todo dia, né? rs.**

**Esse cap. é mais pra explicar o que tava acontecendo, amizade nova e tals. Prometo que os próximos vão ser mais empolgantes, ok ?**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 – Cotidiano<p>

Serena avançou por um Salão Comunal semi-vazio, e rumou para seu dormitório. Entrou silenciosamente e fechou a cortina que envolvia sua cama. Deixou-se chorar. Nunca chorara na vida, nem quando pequena, não achava que choro algum resolvesse qualquer coisa.

Porém agora sua mente estava em confusão constante, e todas as emoções misturadas, uma hora transbordam. E no caso de Serena, elas agora transbordavam pelos olhos, em forma de gotas.

Ela chorava baixinho, para não ser ouvida. Mas era o contrário, justamente, o que ela queria fazer. Queria gritar, espernear.

Virou-se então de barriga para baixo, e contemplou de sua janela a lua cheia que pairava no céu.

Tudo o que vinha em sua mente era o último olhar da mãe para ela. Fora tão cheio de sentimentos e significado como Serena nunca conhecera na vida. E sim, o olhar de Snape. Quando falou, após a última lembrança ser mostrada, sua voz e semblante também eram confusos. As palavras eram as mesmas: duras como sempre. Mas o olhar dizia coisas que iam além do conhecimento de Serena, e ela estava demasiada enraivecida para tentar desvendar.

No café da manhã, Serena não apareceu. Não queria encará-lo novamente. Não iria também à primeira aula: Poções. Inventaria depois uma desculpa qualquer, porque naquele dia nada a faria ver Snape novamente.

Seguida de Poções, teria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ensinado por um bruxo estrangeiro, francês, Louis LeBlanc. Não era um professor muito popular, nem muito querido, era apenas um professor. Ele ensinava DCAT de um modo comum, sem demais demonstrações ou adrenalina, deixando a disciplina cansativa.

Serena deixava a sala de DCAT, distraída tentando lembrar os nomes dos livros que pegaria na biblioteca, para um estudo próprio de Poções. Ela era deveras avançada em Poções, para sua idade e para o pouco estudo mágico que tinha. Porém era um dom natural, íntimo e instintivo demais para qualquer compreensão.

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos esbarrou nela, de leve, porém fazendo-a derrubar todo seu material. Ela abaixou-se para pegá-los, e ele também.

'-Oh, Me desculpe... Deixe-me te ajudar.' – ele levantou a cabeça, a fim de ver quem era.

Então encontrou olhos azuis como o céu, e frios como uma tempestade.

'-Não preciso de sua ajuda, Potter.' – rosnou ela pegando alguns livros – 'Vá salvar garotinhas indefesas.'

Ele estivera perdido em seus olhos, até raciocinar o suficiente e associar a imagem daquela garota bonita e misteriosa à Serena Snape, e se criticou mentalmente por tê-la olhado abobalhadamente.

E Harry Potter levantou-se somente quando Serena já deixara o corredor e estava bem longe. Mas os olhos de Serena não deixaram a mente de Harry tão cedo, na verdade, perturbaram-no a noite toda.

Serena não compareceu a mais duas aulas de Poções, até que recebeu um bilhete vindo de uma coruja escura.

_'Senhorita Serena, espero-te em minha sala o mais rápido possível._

_ Professor Snape'_

Ele assinara como 'professor', e esse foi um dos motivos de Serena ter comparecido à sala dele. E, bem, se ela não o fizesse, certamente tomaria uma detenção com Snape, o que ela menos queria nos últimos dias.

'-Pois não, professor?' – disse quando Snape abriu uma fresta da porta de sua sala.

'-Entre. ' – ele disse e virou-se, a fim de se sentar em sua cadeira – 'Gostaria de saber se a _senhorita_ sabe a data dos exames.' – disse ironicamente.

'-Pois sim, professor. ' – disse, o sorriso fino nos lábios –'Se é só isso, pergunto se posso me retirar.'

'-A senhorita não vai poder faltar a todas as aulas de Poções do ano, Serena. Pois, ao contrário do que você pensa, você não sabe tudo sobre Poções. '

'-Eu já disse para não me chamar de Serena, _professor_. ' – a garota falou, calma e ameaçadora.

'-Está certo, _senhorita_ Serena. Você não pode fugir das coisas para sempre. Encare-as. '

'-Quem sabe quando o _senhor_ encarar, _Snape_.' – Serena arqueou uma sobrancelha e saiu da sala.

Serena voltou para o dormitório, após o jantar e arrumou calmamente suas coisas, alguns livros de Poções emprestados da biblioteca e os materiais para o dia seguinte. Todas as garotas já estavam deitadas, dormindo, provavelmente.

Ela lembrou-se da mãe, e uma lágrima escorreu, solitária. Queria ser como ela. Bonita como ela, viva como ela, sorridente como ela, cativante como ela. Mas graças a Severo Snape ela não era. Nenhuma das qualidades, ela pensava, se aplicava a si própria.

Fungou baixinho limpando a lágrima e sentou-se na cama, deixando a mochila de lado. Pegou um dos livros, mas não conseguia prestar atenção às páginas. E, ora, afinal por que Snape lhe chamara? Para atormentar-lhe, certamente.

Tinha raiva dele. E mais raiva ainda de ser tão parecida com ele. Queria ter herdado mais da personalidade sossegada de Alexandra.

Repentinamente, a cortina verde que envolvia sua cama foi aberta e fechada novamente, mostrando-se uma sonserina loira de olhos verdes.

'-Não consegue dormir?' – perguntou ela, arriscando um sorrisinho.

'-Não. Suponho que você também não. ' – Serena disse e olhou para o outro lado, nada receptiva a qualquer pessoa.

'-Não.' – confessou – 'Pode ser impressão minha, mas eu não acho que você seja tão anti-social assim.'

'-Pode ser.' – disse seca, mas intimamente encabulada.

'-Nunca nos apresentamos formalmente. Sei quem é você, e você sabe quem sou eu. E mais nada.' – disse, certa do que estava falando – 'Elizabeth Duncan. Prazer.' – ela sorriu, estendendo a mão, e quando sorria, Eliza Duncan lembrava Alexia Spring, os olhos iluminados, o sorriso verdadeiro.

Isso a fez desgostar menos da garota.

'-Prazer, Serena Snape.'

'-É provável que você não sinta o mesmo, já que você parece se encaixar tão bem na sonserina, mas, bem, não me sinto bem nesta casa.' – confessou, olhando para baixo.

'-Só porque não falo com ninguém e sou irônica não quer dizer que me encaixe na sonserina.'- falou de verdade pela primeira vez – 'Para todos aqui, sonserinos legítimos são idiotas como o Malfoy e o Zabini, que fazem alguma coisa e a sonserina inteira aplaude.' – Serena revirou os olhos.

'-Pois é.' – Elizabeth deu de ombros – 'Acho que só estou aqui porque meu pai era sonserino. Bem, mas minha mãe era grifinória.'

'-Eu também estou aqui porque meu pai é sonserino.' – disse – 'E realmente não vejo outra casa provável para mim. Mesmo minha mãe também sendo grifinória, acho que nunca iria para lá.' – Serena deu um riso abafado.

'-Tenho ouvido você acordada até tarde. Talvez nós duas precisemos de companhia.'

'-Talvez.' – Serena disse de mau grado, nunca fora boa em amizades.

'-Você me lembra alguém... ' – disse Eliza, pensativa – 'Não é o cabelo. Seus cabelos são escuros, mas os traços... '

Serena não disse nada. Apenas observou uma garota doce forçada a ser uma sonserina e riu internamente.

'-Você está na casa errada, Elizabeth. Com certeza.'

'-Eu também acho.' – ela baixou o olhar – 'Mas o chapéu seletor me disse que eu não poderia ser grifinória, nem corvinal, nem lufa-lufa, então me pôs na casa da qual meu pai foi.'

'-Você é bruxa? Digo, puro sangue, como o Malfoy costuma dizer.' – perguntou, curiosa.

'-Minha mãe é puro sangue, mas meu pai tem alguns trouxas na família.' – disse, surgindo um sorrisinho simpático e sincero em seu rosto – 'E você?'

'-Não sei nada sobre minha família. Cresci num orfanato trouxa.'

'-Num orfanato?' – perguntou, pesarosa.

'-É.' – Serena deu de ombros.

'-Mas como você descobriu que era bruxa?'

'-Meu pai, antes de me abandonar, me deixou um baú, com uns livros bruxos que ele achava essenciais e uma funcionária mestiça que me tirava as dúvidas e me contava histórias sobre o mundo bruxo.' – disse, sem emoção alguma na voz.

'-Eu sinto muito'

'-Não sinta. Não é preciso.' – Eliza lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso – 'Mesmo. Cresci sem ninguém, não faz falta quando nunca se teve.'

'-Deve ser triste, não conhecer os pais.'

'-Estou acostumada, já disse.' – Serena disse, sem jeito – 'Não se preocupe.'

'-Nós deveríamos conversar mais. Você não é nenhum monstro de sete cabeças.' – Elizabeth deu uma gargalhada baixa – 'Estou brincando.'

'-Cuidado com o que fala, Elizabeth. Não tenho sete cabeças, mas tenho uma varinha' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, entrando na brincadeira – 'e sei falar Avada Kedavra.' – disse pausadamente e riu, sincera.

'-Ah, por favor! Pode me chamar de Eliza. Elizabeth é comprido demais.' – pediu, rindo também. – 'Sabe, Serena, você fica diferente quando ri.' – Serena lançou-lhe um olhar desacreditado e arqueou novamente a sobrancelha – 'Verdade, sei lá, não parece tanto que você pode azarar alguém a qualquer segundo.' – a garota riu baixo – 'Sei que não nos conhecemos, mas parece _você_. Me entende?' – perguntou, com um mísero fio de esperança na voz.

Serena somente acenou positivamente. Sabia o que ela queria dizer. Não que acreditasse, é claro.

'-Acho que vou me deitar... Temos aula amanhã. Foi bom conversar com você, Serena.' – Elizabeth deu um sorrisinho e acenou, enquanto saía pela cortina que separava as camas.

'-Também foi bom conversar com você, Eliza.' – disse Serena, sentada em sua cama.

A garota adormeceu rapidamente, internamente feliz pelo primeiro contato pessoal que tivera com alguém em Hogwarts.

Ultimamente, sonhara muito com uma ruiva de olhos azuis e sorriso sincero. Sua mãe lhe aparecia quase todas as noites. Certas vezes, era um trecho de uma das lembranças de Snape. Outras, ela somente lhe sorria. Algumas vezes ela falava. E toda vez Serena acordava com o coração martelando no peito. Era injusto não ter Alexandra ali.

Serena saiu apressada para uma aula de Poções, ali mesmo, nas masmorras. Acordara tarde e perdera o café da manhã, assim como duas aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. A garota tinha olheiras fundas, já que acordara a noite toda após os sonhos perturbadores com a mãe. Sua pele estava mais pálida do que o normal e tinha aspecto de cansada.

Era a primeira aula de Poções que ela freqüentava depois que soubera que Snape era seu pai. Foi somente porque não poderia perder mais nenhuma aula naquele dia, e já tinha sido chamada pelo professor Dumbledore. Ela, obviamente, mentiu, e disse que não freqüentava as aulas de Poções porque não gostava do professor, aquilo era comum, ela sabia, ninguém gostava de Snape. Apesar de ser raro na sonserina, ainda era uma explicação plausível.

Foi uma das últimas alunas a entrar na sala, e recebeu um tênue olhar de surpresa do professor.

'-Ora, quem dá o ar da graça hoje! Senhorita Serena, achei que tivesse desistido da matéria por achar que era simples demais para você.' – satirizou ele – 'Da próxima vez, quando minhas aulas não estiverem agradando a senhorita, peço que me avise.' – sorriu de lado, maliciosamente.

Serena não respondeu, apenas sentou-se em seu lugar de costume, e fez o que lhe era pedido, ao seu modo, é claro.

A sineta tocara, determinando o fim da aula e todos os alunos saíram apressadamente. Serena se enrolara com seus materiais e demorou pouco mais a deixar a sala. Enquanto terminava de guardar suas coisas, Snape veio até ela.

'-Olheiras, Senhorita Serena. Suponho que a noite tenha sido agitada.' – disse ele, ironicamente.

'-Sim, professor, foi muito agitada.' – respondeu sem ânimo, quebrando o tom de humilhação da pergunta e saiu em direção à aula de Feitiços.

Severo adicionou mentalmente em sua lista mais um traço herdado de Alexia. Quando algo a irritava, ela simplesmente concordava cordialmente e saía, deixando qualquer um sem palavras. E Serena acabara de fazer aquilo, no melhor estilo Alexandra Spring.

Em seu íntimo, Severo desejava saber o que causara olheiras em Serena, aquilo deixava-o atormentado.

* * *

><p><strong>Quero reviews, hein? Me contem o que estão achando. <strong>

**AlvoPotterSaga1: Vou continuar! Obrigada pela review!**

**Hithi: Que bom que você está gostando, linda! Entendo essa situação de ler e não comentar... Faço isso também quando não tenho tempo. Não se preocupe, viu, mas quando der passe aqui pra dizer se está gostando, okay?**

**fraulei-madi: Aah! Você aqui! Os próximos caps. vão esclarecer mais coisas, viu, haha. Algumas coisas (quase tudo) ficaram em aberto... Continue lendo, quero o que você está achando! Adoro suas reviews! Obrigada, linda.**

**misslovegoodx3: Que bom que você gostou da fic! Se eu escrever algo sem noção você me conta ? hahahaha A gente realmente não costuma ver se tem ou não coisas sem noção quando estamos empolgadas escrevendo! E eu AMO mensagens longas, viu? Don't worry! Obrigada pela review, querida.**

**São as reviews de vocês que me inspiram a escrever quando não consigo escrever nada! Obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho. Espero que a fic fique cada vez melhor.**

**Beijo, L.**


	8. Surpresas

**Heeeey, gente! Desculpa a demora! Foi o cap. mais difícil de escrever, mais fácil de errar, então tive que escrever com cuidado. Mais revelações! **

**Eu sei que o cap. anterior foi sem sal, mas era necessário. Eu não gostei de escrever, e empaquei um pouco nele, mas agora garanto mais descobertas e 'ação', hahaha.**

**Quero reviews, hein? A opinião de vocês é minha orientação, quero que vocês me digam onde posso melhorar, o que está bom, qualquer dúvida ou reclamação, ok?**

**É isso, o mesmo esquema de itálico para as lembranças.**

**OBS: desculpem pelos títulos sem graça, a criatividade anda correndo de mim!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 - Surpresas<strong>

Os sonhos de Serena a perturbavam cada vez mais. Eles lhe mostravam a carranca de Snape, a morte de Alexandra, e um bebê: ela mesma. Sonhava com Hogwarts. Nesses sonhos, ela via passagens e corredores nos quais nunca tinha estado. Sonhara, certa vez, com um Snape de olhar ameaçador torturando-a quando bebê.

Nesse dia, acordara com os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas.

O desgosto por Snape crescia, a cada aula que lhe dava, mostrava-se mais intolerável, e parecia odiá-la acima de tudo. Os sonhos a influenciavam também. Toda vez que olhava para ele, Serena lembrava-se de seu prazer ao torturar o bebê de seu sonho.

Ela também era cada vez mais atrevida nas aulas de Poções, e testava mais ingredientes novos – e para o desprazer que demonstrava Snape, ela acertara todas as vezes.

Serena estivera, anormalmente, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ela e Eliza fizeram os deveres que a professora McGonagall passara, e depois conversaram, ambas se deixando conhecer.

Geralmente Serena, ao fim das atividades do dia e do jantar, ia para seu dormitório e fechava as cortinas, lia, fazia os deveres e, vez em quando, admirava as estrelas. Mas Eliza a chamara quando ela estava prestes a cruzar a porta do dormitório, e elas caminharam juntas para o Salão Comunal.

Malfoy encarou-as com insatisfação. E Blaise olhou Eliza tentadoramente, fazendo Serena rir de leve.

Elas atraíram alguns olhares maldosos, e outros admirados, mas não pareciam notar.

Algumas horas depois, o Salão foi se esvaziando, e Serena e Eliza foram para o dormitório também.

Logo que Serena adormeceu, sua mente se encheu de imagens. Era um corredor. Depois, o que se seguia era ela, caminhando até chegar lá. E a voz de Alexia a chamava calmamente, como se chama uma crinaça.

Ela sabia o caminho. Tudo lhe era mostrado. Subindo até o terceiro andar, seguindo por um corredor de armaduras, virando a esquerda. Era a primeira porta. Estava aberta. Chamavam-lhe, imploravam-lhe para que fosse. E ela foi. Seguiu lentamente e quando se encostou à porta, alguma coisa lhe acordou.

Ela suava frio. Estava aflita, aquele sonho a deixara com uma sensação estranha.

Sentou-se na cama, e respirou fundo, tentando, em vão, se acalmar. Não se lembrava daquele corredor do castelo, não daquele ponto de vista. Os olhos estavam arregalados de medo e agonia, a voz soava ainda em sua mente.

Serena levantou-se, ainda sonolenta, e vestiu o robe verde e prateado. Afastou as cortinas, calçou os sapatos e saiu feito zumbi. Quando deu por si, já estava frente à porta do corredor no terceiro andar.

A porta estava fechada, e Serena, de repente, teve um calafrio. Encostou delicadamente a mão à fechadura. Teve receio de abri-la de imediato, lembrando-se conscientemente do sonho pela primeira vez.

Respirou e abriu-a rapidamente. A sala estava iluminada pelos archotes costumeiros, e havia um espelho, bem em frente à porta. Serena deu dois passos, e sua imagem refletida no espelho começou a se transformar.

Agora, ela dava lugar a uma moça de sorriso orgulhoso, e covinhas rasas. A mulher lhe estendia a mão e chamava seu nome. Ela tinha os braços abertos para Serena, como ninguém nunca teve. Tinha pequeninas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz, não muitas, mas em distribuição uniforme. Tinha olhos brilhantes, que iluminavam todo o seu rosto. Os lábios eram cheios e murmuravam 'Serena'. O nariz era fino, como o dela próprio. E ela tinha cabelos cor de fogo.

Quando a imagem refletida começou a chamá-la, os olhos de Serena se inundaram com as lágrimas. Ela deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, admirando a imagem e chorando silenciosamente.

Serena tentava alcançar a mão da mulher, mas era impossível. Seus dedos tocavam a superfície lisa e gélida do espelho, e não a mão que lhe era estendida, a qual a garota imaginava ser macia e quente.

Quando desistiu de tentar tocá-la, a menina começou a acariciar a imagem do espelho. E ali ficou, caída e chorando, a observar Alexandra, tentando manter na memória todos os detalhes de suas feições.

A mulher tinha um olhar orgulhoso, e Serena pôde notar o quanto realmente se parecia com ela. Ao menos por seus cabelos negros.

Sua atenção estava toda voltada para Alexandra, com lágrimas abundantes, que nem sequer ouviu quando uma figura entrou na sala, tão perturbado quanto a garota.

De imediato, estacou na porta. Serena estava caída ao chão, a poucos passos dele, e alisava o grande espelho de fronte para ela. Por um minuto, se contentou. Mas logo lembrou-se que o que a garota via, era diferente do que ele via.

Ela chorava. E soluçava. Não podia deixá-la simplesmente daquele jeito.

'-Serena' – ele disse em tom de voz baixo – 'Venha,levante-se'

Ele tentou erguê-la segurando debaixo de seu braço, porém ela afastou suas mãos com um gesto brusco, ainda sem deixar de encarar o espelho.

'-Serena, levante.' – disse, porém o tom gélido habitual não acompanhava sua voz.

'-Venha.' – ele disse, afastando-a do objeto e sentando-a numa cadeira.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto, tingindo-o de vermelho. Ela não o fitava, apenas tentava limpar seu rosto com as costas das mãos. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto dela, a uma distancia segura.

'-Por que eu a estava vendo no espelho?' – perguntou, passando a mão pelo próprio rosto.

'-Este é o espelho de Ojesed' – explicou ele – 'Mostra-nos os desejos mais profundos do coração.'

Ela concordou e abaixou a cabeça, mirando os pés.

'-Por que você está aqui, Snape?'

'-Estava passando pelo corredor e ouvi um barulho vindo daqui. Cheguei aqui e te encontrei caída no chão.' – disse, sem emoção.

'-Dê-me a liberdade, senhorita, de perguntar o que estava a ver.' – Severo falara no seu tom normal, gélido e desdenhoso.

'-Quem, Snape! Quem será que eu estava vendo?' – ela bradou, levantando o rosto para encará-lo – 'A única pessoa que me amou na vida!' – mais lágrimas insistiam em escorrer enquanto ela falava alto - 'E que deu a vida dela por mim.' – disse a última parte mais baixo, respirando fundo e tentando se recompor.

'-Serena, não chore.' – disse, duramente.

A garota riu baixinho de deboche.

'-Você não se importou de me ver chorar naquele dia. Não se importou de me mostrar o quanto você não gostava de mim. Por favor, não finja se importar agora.' – ela disse, brava e magoada.

Ele mirou o vazio, sem parecer encontrar uma resposta coerente.

'-Serena, não é nada disso.' – disse com firmeza, mas sem o rastro gélido habitual – 'Eu...' – ele baixou o olhar.

'-Você o que, Snape? Eu sei como você é. Já vi o suficiente por mim mesma, e se você não se importar, não quero ver de novo.'

'-Você sabe em que sala estamos, senhorita?' – perguntou, mudando de assunto e ignorando o comentário da menina.

'-Não. Deveria saber?' – perguntou, grossa.

Ele somente se levantou e foi até um armário de carvalho, e retirou o objeto de pedra. Então tudo fez sentido na cabeça de Serena.

'-Estamos na sala da Penseira, no terceiro andar. Dumbledore decidiu guardar o Espelho aqui também.' – ele deu de ombros, colocando a Penseira no balcão.

'-E o que tem essa Penseira? Quer me mostrar o quanto sempre me odiou novamente?' – disse, irritada e irônica.

'-Não exatamente.' – ele sorriu, com a mesma ironia – 'Quero te mostrar mais algumas coisas. Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Serena, cuidado com o que fala.'

Ele puxou um fio prateado de lembrança e depositou no objeto, que girou.

_Alexandra estava deitada na enorme cama de casal, no centro do quarto, lendo um exemplar antigo – porém bem conservado – de 'Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo'. Severo se encontrava em sua habitual poltrona verde escura, apreciando uma taça de vinho tinto, e corrigindo alguns pergaminhos do quinto ano._

_Alexia, uma vez, rira baixinho, exclamando depois:_

'_-Ah, Severo!' – disse feliz – 'Minha mãe costuma contar essas histórias a mim e a Olivia quando éramos pequenas!' – ela riu novamente, fazendo o ventre proeminente tremer ligeiramente – 'Você ouvia as histórias de Beedle quando era criança?'_

'_-Não.' – olhou para cima e respondeu seco, voltando a encarar o pergaminho._

'_-Eu quero que nosso bebê as conheça.' – disse, séria, colocando o pequenino livro de lado e olhando para o marido – 'Tive uma amiga, Claire, que as foi conhecer somente no quarto ano de Hogwarts. E é tão triste! São histórias para dormir. E para serem contadas pelos pais às crianças pequenas.' – ela disse, com pesar – 'Severo? Está me ouvindo?'_

'_-Sim, Alexia.' – respondeu sem olhar para ela – 'Concordo contigo, e tenho a certeza de que você lerá esse livro para a criança.' – disse a contragosto, fazendo alguns rabiscos e anotações no dever de casa que corrigia._

_Antes que pudesse pegar novamente no livro, Alexandra exclamou colocou a mão no ventre, atraindo um olhar assustado de Severo._

'_-O que foi, Alexia?' – perguntou, receoso._

'_-Nada, querido.' – ela sorriu, ainda alisando o ventre – 'O bebê está chutando. Muito.' – ela completou, feliz._

_Depois de acariciar a barriga mais um pouco, levantou a cabeça e perguntou:_

'_-Ponha a mão, querido.' – ela pediu, chegando mais perto – 'Não quer sentir?'_

'_-Não.' – respondeu prontamente, e seco, resmungando coisas sem sentido depois._

_Alexia tentou esconder o olhar de decepção com um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos falavam por ela, não havia outro jeito._

Enquanto a lembrança exibia Alexandra se trocando para dormir, e Severo a terminar de corrigir as tarefas, Serena perguntou, com receio, porém curiosa.

'-Não estou entendendo seu propósito ao me mostrar isso, Snape. Eu lhe avisei que não queria mais ver seu desgosto por mim. Tenho plena ciência disso.' – disse, categórica.

'-Espere, senhorita, e verá. Você não tem paciência alguma.' – '_exatamente como sua mãe_', completou mentalmente.

Serena assumiu um semblante de desgosto, e abriu a boca para retrucar quando viu que a imagem começara a mudar.

_Alexandra agora ressonava de leve, dormindo profundamente. Ela ficava mais linda quando dormia, relembrou ele. Ela se mexeu ligeiramente e mudou de lado, ficando de frente para Severo, ainda acordado._

_Ela se aconchegara nele, e ele lhe afagara os cabelos ruivos. Ela ressonara novamente, trazendo um pequeno sorriso aos lábios do marido._

_Ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir. O abajur do seu lado da cama ainda estava aceso, e o sono não vinha._

_Até que sentiu alguma coisa tremer próximo ao seu abdômen. Era a criança. Ele olhou para Alexia, e viu que a barriga dava pequenos sinais de que havia algo se movendo ali dentro._

_A curiosidade era grande, mas havia também o receio. Quando a curiosidade venceu, ele estendeu a mão e tocou de leve o ventre da esposa._

_De repente sua mão parecia grande demais. Mesmo assim, deixou a mão se estender e tocar realmente. O bebê mexeu, e chutou, rapidamente. Parecia corresponder ao seu toque, saber quem ele era._

_Severo sorriu, sinceramente, como não fazia a ninguém a não ser Alexandra._

_Teve medo de acordá-la. Então, recuou. A mulher virou-se de costas para ele, e Severo passou a abraçá-la, dormindo logo depois._

Serena não escondeu a surpresa com aquela lembrança, mas estava mais surpresa ainda de Snape tê-la mostrado para ela.

'-Por que o senhor me mostrou isso, Snape?' – perguntou, ligeiramente confusa.

'-Você me disse que já tinha visto o suficiente por si própria. Discordo. Estou lhe mostrando coisas que você não sabe, Serena.' – ele disse, comas mãos cruzadas nas costas, encarando a Penseira – 'E agora escolhi esta lembrança, em especial, porque foi quando nos conhecemos, fisicamente. Tivemos nosso primeiro contato físico, quero dizer.' – disse, com o gelo tomando conta da voz, sem conseguir mostrar os reais sentimentos.

A verdade era que aquele foi mais do que o primeiro contato físico. Para Severo, também fora o primeiro contato emocional. Quando começara a se deixar afeiçoar pelo bebê, e a se acostumar com a idéia de uma criança.

Antes desse momento, Snape não encarava aquele bebê como uma pessoa, alguém. Era apenas uma 'coisa' que ele desgostava, tinha implicância e até mesmo nojo.

Mas foi ali que apercebeu-se que a criança estava viva, reagia ao carinho. E foi ali que ele entendeu o quanto Alexandra amava Serena.

Serena nada disse. Ela ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo.

Snape, então, puxou outra lembrança e deixou cair.

_Madame Pomfrey acabara de sair correndo e deixara a pequena Serena Snape nos braços do pai. Alexia estava inerte no catre, branca demais, sem as bochechas normalmente rubras._

_Severo respirava fundo tentando se acalmar para não derrubar o bebê._

_Ele saiu da Ala Especial atormentado. Não acreditava que isso tinha acontecido. Mas tinha que ser forte, e decidir o futuro do bebê._

_Ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, sentou-se. Ainda trazia o bebê no colo. A garotinha estava acordada, mas não se mexia, parecia prestar atenção ao rosto do homem que a carregava._

_Então, pela primeira vez, deu-lhe a devida atenção. Era tão pequena! Tinha poucos cabelos, e bochechas gorduchas. Ela respirava rapidamente, no mesmo compasso em que o seu coraçãozinho batia._

_Ele prestava atenção a cada detalhe dela. Teve remorso por não lembrar direito à cena de Alexia e Serena juntas. Esteve tão preocupado com a esposa que nem reparou o quanto o bebê lembrava Alexandra._

_A criança começou a resmungar baixo e se mexer. Snape levantou-se e embalou-a. Serena ficou mais relaxada e começou a fechar os olhos, sonolenta. Olhou para cima, e não foi Alexandra quem viu. Fez menção de chorar, mas Severo segurou-a mais forte e murmurou um 'está tudo bem'. Mesmo não estando._

Se Serena ficou surpresa com a outra lembrança, com esta ela estava abalada.

Snape estivera cuidando e ninando o bebê. Isso não combinava de forma alguma com o professor de Poções amargurado que ela conhecia. Snape olhou de relance para ela, mas ninguém disse nada, então ele adicionou a terceira lembrança.

_Dumbledore estava nos aposentos de Snape e Alexia. Serena dormia no berço conjurado._

'_-Eu sinto muitíssimo, Severo.' – disse o diretor – 'Alexandra foi uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci. E uma das melhores professoras também. Não é fácil fazer grifinórios e sonserinos gostarem de uma mesma pessoa, em especial se for um professor.' – ele sorriu fraco._

_Severo concordou com a cabeça, abalado._

'_-Faremos o velório próximo ao salgueiro, está bem para você?' _

'_-Sim.' – foi a única coisa que respondeu._

'_-Ela será enterrada em Hogsmeade?' – perguntou, com cautela, Dumbledore_

'_-Sim, naquele pequeno cemitério.' – disse, como se doesse em cada parte de seu corpo._

'_-Vou providenciar, tudo, Severo, não se preocupe. Cuide do bebê, ela precisa de você agora.' – Snape acenou positivamente – 'E sobre ela, professor? O que fará?' Se quiser tirar uma licença por alguns meses, não haverá problema algum.'_

'_-Não, professor Dumbledore.' – ele disse sério, as feições de repente assumindo uma dor inigualável – 'Eu a mandarei para um orfanato, na Londres Trouxa.'_

'_-Severo, aqui ela tem a você, que é pai dela. E tem tudo o que precisa, e se precisar de algo mais, providenciaremos.'- disse, convicto – 'Uma criança precisa, mais do que tudo, de amor. E garanto que ela não terá lá.'_

'_-E como posso garantir que terá se ficar aqui, Alvo?' – perguntou, a voz amarga – 'Talvez eu também não possa dar isso a ela.'_

'_-Você pode Severo, sei que pode.' – ele ameaçou interromper, e o diretor o calou com um gesto – 'Se não pudesse, não estaria pensando nada dessas coisas. Você está tentando decidir o que é melhor para ela. Isso só mostra que a ama.'_

'_-Mesmo assim, diretor. Ela não pode ficar aqui.'_

'_-Não vejo o porquê. Nos adaptaremos ela, se necessário. Ela precisa do pai, acima de tudo, essa é minha opinião, Severo.' – ele disse calmamente._

'_-Ela nunca estará segura comigo, Dumbledore.' – disse, pesaroso, como se tivesse pensado muito naquilo – 'Se Alexia estivesse viva, talvez. Continuaríamos fingindo que a criança era só dela. Mas agora ela se foi.' – ele engoliu em seco, evitando chorar – 'O senhor, mais do que ninguém, sabe que nosso casamento não era escondido somente por discrição. Lorde das Trevas não poderia jamais saber sobre ela. A usaria contra mim na primeira oportunidade, e ela sabia que não pudemos assumir nosso relacionamento por proteção a ela. E agora a situação é a mesma, senão pior.' – desabafou._

'_-Mas estar perto da sua filha não vale o risco, meu caro?' – perguntou, calmo, ajeitando os óculos._

'_-A vida dela não vale risco algum. É mais importante que qualquer coisa.' – suspirou._

'_-Severo, Voldemort está foragido. Sem poderes, desaparecido.'_

'_-Você viu o que ele fez com os Potter. Ele desapareceu, mas não sumiu. Ele ainda está em algum lugar, fraco, mas vivo. E sei que, logo que voltar, mandará me chamar, para ver se estou mesmo ao seu lado. E nessa hora ele usufruirá de todo e qualquer recurso. Não quero que Serena seja mais um deles.'_

'_-Deixe-a num Lar bruxo, Severo, onde você possa vigiá-la. Não há razão para deixá-la na comunidade trouxa.'_

'_-Lá ela estará mais bem protegida, diretor. Você-Sabe-Quem nunca desconfiaria que ela fosse para um Orfanato Trouxa. Acharia que eu sou orgulhoso demais para isso.'_

'_-E não é, meu caro? Nunca pensei que você algum dia deixaria um filho seu com trouxas.' – disse, até um pouco divertido._

'_-Não quando se trata de Serena. Eu a protegerei, sempre.' – disse, firme._

'_-Faça o que seu coração mandar, Severo. Você é o pai dela. Mas lembre-se que é uma decisão da qual não se pode voltar atrás. E você corre sério risco de não vê-la nunca mais, ou de ser odiado por ela, quando a menina crescer, ou até mesmo de que ela nunca fique sabendo do parentesco entre vocês. Você está disposto a esses riscos?'_

'_-Estou, Dumbledore. Quero que ela esteja bem, mesmo que longe de mim.'_

'_-Sentiremos falta dessa pequena no castelo. Ela nasceu hoje, mas já fazia parte da casa.' – ele sorriu, olhando o berço em que ela dormia – 'Espero que dê um jeito para que ela esteja de volta logo, Severo, cursando o primeiro ano aqui.'_

'_-Eu tomarei as providencias, diretor.'_

_Dumbledore deixou os aposentos e Severo passou a mirar o pequenino embrulho que ressonava. Era a coisa mais bonita que ele já havia visto. Ela acordou, de súbito, e ele pegou-a cuidadosamente. Ela ameaçou chorar, mas ele ninou-a e ela dormiu novamente._

_Ele ficou a mirá-la, e o carinho parecia emanar dele todo._

Serena chorava em silêncio quando a lembrança acabou. Como tudo aquilo mudara? Como ele a odiava tanto agora? As perguntas a deixavam confusa. Ela não queria ver mais nada.

Afastou-se da bancada e de Severo. Sentou-se na cadeira em que ele a colocara e abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. Algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto. Ela não estava entendendo nada.

Ele sabia que seria difícil. Sempre soube. E Dumbledore sempreo lembrara disso. Mas ela valia a pena. Ele se aproximou dela vagarosamente, a postura ainda rígida.

'-Por que?' – ela disse quando ele chegou perto – 'Por que tudo isso, Snape? Não estou entendendo absolutamente nada. Do que você queria me proteger? Voldemort? Por que ele estaria atrás de você?'

'-Calma, Serena.' – disse, sem emoção – 'Fui um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem, um Comensal da Morte' – Serena espantou-se com isso – 'e ele está atrás de mim desde então. Eu fui um espião de Dumbledore, esse tempo todo, porque uma vez que se está do lado Dele, nunca mais poderá deixá-lo.'

'-Por que isso?' – ela disse, sem gostar da idéia.

'-Eu me tornei Comensal porque era jovem, e não tinha idéia realmente do que era o ser. Mas depois teve Alexia. Ela me confessou uma vez que gostava de mim, mas que não chegaria perto enquanto eu ainda fosse Comensal. Então fui falar com Dumbledore, e ele me sugeriu que fosse agente dele, lutando com a Ordem da Fênix. E então Alexia aceitou ficar comigo.'

Ela calou, não conseguia falar mais nada. Se falasse, choraria novamente.

Quando se recompôs, perguntou:

'-Por que você vem me tratando desse jeito, Snape? O que eu te fiz?'

'-Nada, Serena.' – ele respondeu, frio e seco – 'Dumbledore me disse que o tempo sem Alexia e você me deixou amargo, e mais rude ainda.'

'-Mas eu estou aqui, Snape. E você me trata da pior maneira possível.'

'-É involuntário. É quem eu me tornei depois que Alexia se foi, e que te deixei naquele lugar.'

'-Depois que você se livrou de mim, Snape?' – ela deu um sorrisinho torto, ainda magoada.

'-Eu nunca me livrei de você, Serena.' – ele disse, mirando a janela.

'-Você nunca vai me amar, Snape. Não de novo. Por que você não me conhece. O pouco tempo que ficamos juntos, eu era um bebê. Mas eu cresci e tudo mudou. Não sou mais aquele bebê que foi seu. Sou uma adolescente insuportável.' – disse, mirando os pés.

'-Não muda nada.' – ele disse, percebendo naquela hora o quanto era verdade o que estava dizendo – 'Senti a mesma coisa que senti por você no dia em que você nasceu quando você adentrou o Salão Principal. E soube que era você.'

'-Você não me odeia, Snape?'

'-Não, Serena.' – ele supirou, a fala ainda fria – 'Você me trouxe lembranças que eu quero esquecer, mas nada disso é culpa sua. Você me lembra demais Alexia, e herdou características minhas demais.' – ele sorriu torto e fraco – 'Eu nunca soube lidar com isso. Não é nada com você, sou apenas eu, e meus problemas. A morte de Alexia foi dolorosa demais.'

'-Você fez tudo errado, Snape. Desde que eu cheguei aqui.' – ela disse, mirando a bancada, sabendo que ele iria aborrecer-se.

'-Eu sei.' – foi somente o que ele respondeu.

Snape ameaçou a falar novamente, mas a porta foi aberta repentinamente. Flich adentrara a sala, acompanhado de Madame Nora.

'-O que está acontecendo aqui?' – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

'-Encontrei esta senhorita perambulando pelos corredores, Flich. E ela receberá uma detenção à altura do feito.'

'-Não prefere que eu a leve comigo, professor?' – perguntou, com um pouco de animação – 'Tem uns troféus no quarto andar que precisam ser polidos.'

'-Não, não, Flich. Como diretor da Casa dela, aplico-a eu mesmo. Tenho também coisas que preciso que a menina faça.' – ele sorriu fino à Flich, puxou Serena e esperou o zelador sair, então fechou a porta – 'Vá, Srta. Serena, e lembre-se que quero você na minha sala às 8 horas no domingo, depois do jantar.' – e Snape acompanhou Flich, enquanto Serena seguia para as masmorras.

Serena chegou aflita ao seu dormitório. Estava mais confusa do que nunca, não sabia o que pensar, nem ao certo o que sentir. Não queria encontrar Snape tão cedo. Ela se jogou sobre a cama e deixou-se chorar. Nada mais cabia em seu peito, as emoções estavam oscilando muito. Adormeceu, finalmente, ainda soluçando baixo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram?<strong>

**Obrigada a misslovegoodx3, (que não me abandonou! Sintam a indireta... haha) e quero dar boas vindas às lindas Madame Anita Azevedo e a Asuen. É isso ai, continuem acompanhando, obrigada por lerem a fic!**

**Beijo, L.**


	9. Sobre marcas e Comensais

**Olá! Me desculpem por esse atraso gigaaaante. Sério, eu não previa nada disso. Gente, eu estava em uma época meio conturbada de provas e trabalhos, e depois passei por uma fase negra, sem inspiração nenhuma. Mas agora eu estou a toda, viu? Com um cap. fresquinho pra vocês!**

**Considerações sobre o cap.: A partir de agora os caps. serão mais leves, tá? Planejo alguns draminhas, mas talvez nada tão forte quanto os caps. iniciais. Agora vamos aprofundar a relação Serena/Severo e teremos algumas surpresinhas! 'Tão prontos pra conhecer mais sobre a Serena? Eu to tentando não deixar a interação deles muito água com açúcar, ninguém gosta, mas alguém tem que ceder... Qualquer coisa me avisem nas Reviews, tá? Quero saber de tudo! Ah, e se esse cap. tiver alguns erros de digitação, desconsiderem,por favor, ou, se puderem, me avisem, vocês sabem... não tenho beta, rs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 - Sobre marcas e comensais<strong>

O domingo todo fora torturante para Serena. Não conseguia parar de pensar que teria de ver Snape após o jantar. O que ela faria? Agiria normalmente? E o que _ele_ faria? Os pensamentos a perturbaram durante o dia todo, e finalmente chegara a hora de subir para o Salão na hora do jantar.

Elizabeth a acompanhava, de bom humor, porém percebendo que havia algo errado com a outra menina.

'-Serena? O que aconteceu?' – perguntou, jogando os cabelos loiros e extremamente lisos para trás.

'-Detenção com o Snape depois do jantar.' – foi tudo que Serena respondeu. Não era mentira, porém não era exatamente por isso que não estava bem.

'-Não gosto do Snape. Nem um pouco. Ele me dá arrepios.' – ela disse, fazendo uma careta singela.

'-Você é uma péssima Sonserina, Eliza. O Chapéu Seletor deveria ter te mandado para a Lufa-Lufa.' – Serena disse, com ar de riso e o típico sorriso torto.

'-Eu sei. Mas não tenho culpa se meus pais não foram Comensais da Morte como os Malfoy, os Crabbe, os Goyle,os Rossier, e mais um monte de famílias sonserinas.' – suspirou e deu de ombros.

'-O que são os Comensais da Morte?' – perguntou Serena, intrigada.

'-São os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Geralmente os do círculo mais íntimo, esses tem a Marca Negra. São pessoas terríveis. Mataram muita gente antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas. Bruxos, trouxas, não importava, eles gostavam de fazer o mal. E ainda gostam, se você quer saber. Apesar de alguns ainda estarem presos, os mais perigosos estão soltos, só esperando o retorno definitivo Dele para agirem de verdade, essas notícias que a gente ouve por aí não são nada perto do que ele pode fazer.

O semblante de Serena era agora de espanto. Afinal, Snape fora um Comensal da Morte.

'-Hum, Eliza, e se um Comensal não quiser mais seguir Voldemort?'

'-Shhh! Não fale o nome dele.' – disse a garota de imediato, baixinho – 'Acho que não existe essa possibilidade,Serena. Uma vez seguidor, sempre seguidor. Os que carregam a Marca Negra são ainda piores. Acho que esses serão Comensais e protegerão Você-Sabe-Quem mesmo se ele estiver morto.'

'-E todos os alunos da Sonserina são filhos ou parentes de Comensais da Morte?' – perguntou, curiosa.

'-Não meus pais não são. Os seus você não conhece, mas provavelmente também não são. Nenhum Comensal deixaria a filha com trouxas, na verdade, poucos bruxos fariam isso – ela considerou, com um aceno de cabeça –, mas na sonserina está concentrada grande parte dos Comensais. Talvez tenha alguma ligação com ser sangue-puro, eu não sei. Só sei o que ouvi meus pais falando, ou aqui na escola mesmo.' – disse, os olhos pedindo perdão por não saber mais nada.

'-Todos da sonserina são sangue-puro?' – perguntou, percebendo que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre essas regras hierárquicas.

'-Não, Snape é um ótimo exemplo disso. Sempre adorou a sonserina e dizem que já se envolveu com as Artes das Trevas, mas ele é mestiço. Até mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem, o bruxo mais poderoso do século, era mestiço e mesmo assim sonserino.'

As duas chegaram ao Salão Principal, Serena ainda calada e muito pensativa. Se acomodaram próximas aos freqüentadores do sexto ano da sonserina, por falta de lugares vagos. Quando Serena sentou-se, Malfoy calou. A piada aparentemente ótima que fizera sobre Potter pareceu até mesmo sem graça.

Ele não compreendia o que aquela garota estranha e misteriosa fazia com ele. O sorrisinho presunçoso fazia-o querer meter a mão na cara dela. Porém, ela o atraia, ele queria descobrir mais sobre ela, porque entrara somente no quinto ano, queria saber _quem_ era ela. E quando viu Serena sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez, mesmo que de modo discreto, naquela noite, na mesa da sonserina, quis beijá-la.

Serena conversava com Elizabeth, ainda receosa, mas animadamente. Zabini olhava Eliza maliciosamente e a morena apercebeu-se. Não contaria nada disso para Eliza. Seria mais divertido quando ela descobrisse por si mesma.

Quando os pratos e travessas de ouro se limparam, dando espaço para a sobremesa, o estômago de Serena embrulhou. Não queria ver o professor Snape de maneira alguma. Virou-se para a mesa dos professores. Snape comia uma tortinha de limão ameaçadoramente, o olhar gelado focado na mesa da grifinória.

Não estava com a mínima vontade de comer mais alguma coisa, e se comesse provavelmente vomitaria. Saiu então depressa para as masmorras, dizendo a Eliza que ia apanhar a pena, tinta e pergaminho, e talvez o livro a tiracolo para a detenção. A outra não entendeu muito bem a atitude desesperada, mas deu de ombros.

O olhar de Snape a acompanhou, mesmo sem ela perceber. Onde, por Merlim, a garota estava indo?, se perguntava o professor de Poções.

Serena desceu as escadas de pedra para a masmorra velozmente. Disse a senha, e rumou para o seu dormitório rapidamente. Consultou o relógio na parede. Ainda eram 15 para as 8, tinha algum tempo. Se jogou na cama e ali ficou por alguns instantes.

O que faria se Snape a olhasse daquele modo a noite toda? Seria como se a conversa não tivesse acontecido. E se ele realmente fingisse que não tinha dito nem mostrado nada a ela? O ponteiro do relógio marcava 7 e 55 quando ela o encarou novamente após mais alguns devaneios. Pegou a mochila e revirou, procurando pena, o tinteiro e algum pergaminho. Virou a mochila toda e caíram os livros das outras matérias, juntamente com o de Poções. Pegou-o e enfiou-o junto com o resto na mochila, empurrando os outros livros com descuido para dentro do malão.

Saiu, depois, rumando para a sala de Snape.

O professor a esperava sentado na cadeira verde escuro, do outro lado de sua mesa de mogno. As carteiras estavam impecavelmente organizadas, e o chão lustroso – trabalho de algum elfo doméstico muito competente. Serena empurrou a porta delicadamente, temerosa.

'-Boa noite, professor.' – disse, olhando para baixo.

'-Boa noite, Serena.' – respondeu, um sorriso ameaçando brotar em seu rosto.

Serena teve medo. Snape não sorria. Não ameaçava um sorriso. Não esboçava um sorriso. Nem de deboche ultimamente ele sorria.

A garota então sentou-se na primeira carteira, logo em frente à mesa de Snape, e tirou o que trouxera de dentro da mochila, deixando os matérias sobre sua mesa.

Snape – tanto quanto Serena – não sabia como fazer aquilo. Muito menos como começar. Serena abriu de forma afobada um rolo de pergaminho e fez menção de pegar a pena.

'-Não será necessária a pena, Serena.' – ele disse, calmo.

A garota não sabia, de fato, distinguir se ele estava debochando dela, ou tentando ser mais agradável. Mesmo assim Serena recolheu a mão que ia pegar a pena e fixou seus olhos azuis em Severo.

Ele também parecia confuso, Serena notou. Os olhos se encontraram. Negros contra azuis. Mas não eram os olhos frios que a menina encontrou. Eram olhos que transmitiam dor, a mais pura dor. Nem Snape pôde encontrar frieza nos olhos da filha, somente confusão.

'-O que será minha detenção, professor, se não vamos usar pena nem pergaminho?' – perguntou, atropelando as palavras e interrompendo os olhares.

'-Isto não é uma detenção de verdade. Você pode ir embora se quiser.' – falou, a mágoa deixando-se ser percebida no fim da frase. Ele falava informalmente com a menina.

Ela quase se levantou. Mas esperou e pensou um pouco.

'-Se não é uma detenção de verdade porque o senhor estava aqui às 8, e não em seus aposentos?' – ela não tinha expressão, porém os olhos azuis estavam muito abertos, quase arregalados.

Serena sempre sabia as perguntas certas a fazer. Geralmente as fazia mais rápido, mas a garota devia estar confusa, Snape pensou. Ele não tinha nenhuma resposta coerente, nada do que ele tentasse dizer a ela faria sentido, mas ela ainda esperava uma resposta.

Snape coçou a nuca nervosamente e mexeu nos cabelos. Serena estava realmente impressionada. Snape, nervoso? E inda mais frente a uma pergunta feita por ela.

'-Talvez porque eu quisesse ver se você viria.' – ele respondeu, um pouco incômodo.

'-É claro que eu viria, professor. Com certeza o senhor descontaria uma porção de pontos da sonserina se eu não aparecesse em uma detenção.' – ela disse, franca.

'-Não é sobre pontos, Serena.' – ele suspirou, desapontado.

'-Então é sobre o que professor?' – ela respondeu com mais uma pergunta que o deixava de mãos atadas, mais uma que ele não conseguiria realmente responder.

'-Eu prefiro que me chame de Snape, Serena' – ele disse, com sinceridade – ', é melhor que professor. Já disse, não estamos em uma detenção de verdade. Pode me chamar de Severo, se quiser, ou qualquer outra coisa. – a menina prestou atenção, ainda com o semblante confuso, imaginando o que significava o "qualquer outra coisa".

'-Nós estamos em uma sala de aula, professor. Não há nenhum termo mais adequado aqui do que esse.'

'-Então sugiro um lugar mais adequado, Serena.'

Snape caminhou pela esquerda até chegar a uma porta camuflada, e abriu-a. Chamou a garota com a cabeça, e Serena, com receio, levantou.

Eles adentraram, então, o escritório do professor de Poções, o qual a menina bem conhecia. Mas não ficaram por ali. Na extremidade do aposento havia outra porta – mais elegante – que levava a outro cômodo.

O próximo cômodo era uma pequena sala de estar – decorada com poucos objetos, estes, porém, luxuosos, com um longo tapete cinza e duas paredes de estantes cobertas por livros. Serena viu que havia mais três portas – uma deveria ser o quarto, a outra a cozinha, e a terceira o banheiro. Era tudo muito requintado.

'-Bem vinda aos meus aposentos, Serena.' – disse, sem qualquer gelo na voz – 'Sinta-se em casa.' – então ele sorriu.

Lembrou-se das lembranças que Snape lhe mostrara, ele e Alexia no quarto dos aposentos deles, e depois ela própria ressonando em um berço, no mesmo quarto. _Naqueles_ aposentos. Se ela havia tido, algum dia, uma casa fora aquele lugar, _e era o mais próximo disso que algum dia ia chegar_, pensou.

'-Sente-se.' – disse ele, acenando para os sofás de madeira escura e assentos verde claros próximos as paredes de estantes.

Serena não disse nada; sentou-se, como dissera Snape, e esperou.

Severo levantou-se e se dirigiu a uma das passagens – a única que não tinha porta, e era mais larga. Ele trazia duas xícaras na mão quando voltou, empurrou uma para Serena e pegou outra para si. A garota agradeceu timidamente e bebericou o chá.

'-Hum... professor?' – perguntou ela, e Snape fez um gesto de cabeça para que ela continuasse – 'Não é proibido aos professores levarem seus alunos aos seus aposentos? Dumbledore não ficará bravo com o senhor?' – perguntou novamente, temendo esse Snape que sorria e lhe servia chá, sentia que, de repente, estava em uma obra de Lewis Carroll, onde Snape tinha virado subitamente o Chapeleiro Maluco, e ela, a confusa Alice.

'-Serena' – a expressão dele se tornou séria – 'Dumbledore conhece você desde que você nasceu, sabe quem você_ é_, e não creio – nem minimamente – que o diretor poderia, ou ficaria, bravo com isso. '

Ela não disse nada. Era mais fácil lidar com o Snape que a respondia e a insultava do que com essa versão um pouco mais compreensiva. Era fácil para Serena o tratar no mesmo nível quando discutiam ou insinuavam coisas um para o outro, mas era estupidamente difícil ceder e corresponder ao desconhecido. Conhecia bem demais o professor carrancudo de Poções, sabia como irritá-lo e fazê-lo perder a paciência facilmente, mas ela não conseguia realmente se imaginar tendo uma conversa civilizada com ele.

Enquanto os dois bebiam o chá, totalmente calados, Serena desviou toda sua atenção para as estantes cobertas de livros desde o chão até o teto, onde – ela pensou – seria necessária uma escada para alcançar. Se deteve em uma prateleira de livros grossos, depois em uma um pouco mais acima onde conseguiu identificar muitos livros sobre poções: ingredientes, caldeirões, como fazer as ervas lunares crescerem mais rápido... Eram muitos.

Severo percebeu que o olhar de Serena se demorou na sua fileira preferida de livros. Sorriu mentalmente. A garota se levantou por reflexo, deixando distraidamente a xícara de chá sobre uma mesinha redonda e trabalhada de centro. Caminhou até a outra parede forrada por livros. Tocou a lombada de um em particular sobre Feitiços. Parecia realmente curioso.

Passou mais uma vez o indicador de unhas bem lixadas pela lombada, tentando ler o título que estava parcialmente apagado. Não percebeu o movimento de Snape ao se levantar, e quando deu por si, ele estava já ao seu lado.

'-Ahn, me desculpe.' – disse, sem saber o que fazer, recolhendo a mão que antes tocava o livro, e se afastando – 'É que, bem, me chamou atenção... Eu não deveria...'

_O que estava acontecendo com ela, pelo amor de Merlim?_, Serena se perguntava. Não se lembrava de ter – jamais – pedido desculpas a alguém, e ainda mais daquele modo, por uma bobagem. Era melhor o Snape antigo voltar logo.

'-Pode tirar o livro se quiser. Esse que você estava tocando era de Alexia. Um dos seus favoritos.' – ele contou, calmo.

Era estranho estar ali, com Serena novamente junto de si, quinze anos depois. Ele tinha uma estranha vontade de contar mais sobre Alexandra para a menina, mas seu orgulho ainda não deixava. Ele não podia fazer o que estava fazendo agora. Seria pior, para ela e para ele. Afinal, eles nunca poderiam ter uma relação familiar, não de verdade, mesmo com a ligação biológica que possuíam.

'-Ela, hum, Alexia' – disse a garota, um pouco confusa com qual termo deveria se referir à mãe – ', gostava de Feitiços?'

'-Sim.' – respondeu – 'Ela era ótima em Feitiços.'

Serena somente concordou com a cabeça, e se distanciou sem pegar o livro.

'-Gosta de ler?' – ele perguntou casualmente, o tom de voz não se ajustando a pergunta.

'-Sim.' – disse, baixando o olhar para conseguir ver os títulos que ficavam mais próximos do chão.

Snape ergueu um dos braços a fim de retirar parcialmente um livro e conferir seu autor. Na mesma hora, Serena olhou para cima. As mangas das vestes negras escorregaram um pouco, deixando a mostra uma marca em seu braço esquerdo. Serena se ajeitou para ver melhor: era um crânio, e na fenda da boca saía uma cobra no lugar da língua.

Ela se assustou. O que era aquilo? Seria a tal Marca Negra da qual Elizabeth falara?

Severo percebera que havia algo errado. Serena estacara e ele quase podia ouvir seu coração bater disparado. Olhou para a menina, e esta desviou o olhar.

'-Olhe, Snape, não foi uma boa idéia ter vindo aqui. Realmente não foi. Não adianta, não vamos _nunca_ conseguir conviver pacificamente, e isso, isso 'tá errado, 'tá tudo errado. Eu... eu vou embora.' – ela disse apressada, a máscara de gelo tomando conta novamente de sua face.

'-A senhorita deve saber o que está falando.' – ele deu um sorriso irônico, também recolocando sua máscara – 'Está sempre certa,não Srta. Serena?'

Ela não respondeu, afinal era uma pergunta retórica. Apenas deu meia-volta e saiu do cômodo, passando pelo escritório de Snape e saindo por lá mesmo. Seguiu no corredor largo das masmorras e chegou até o Salão Comunal, que estava completamente vazio, ou foi o que Serena pensou até notar uma figura sentada próxima à lareira. Tentou passar despercebida, porém uma voz falou antes que ela pudesse seguir seu caminho para o dormitório. Somente naquele instante notou o quanto já era tarde.

'-Dando passeios noturnos, Serena?' – perguntou, e deu um risinho.

'-Não é da sua conta.'

'-Não é da minha, com certeza. Mas pode ser do professor Snape, diretor da nossa Casa.' – Serena não conseguia enxergá-lo bem, somente via sua sombra.

'-Fale com ele, pois não. Justamente da sala dele que eu acabei de sair.'

'-Detenções, Serena? Mal chegou em Hogwarts...' – disse ele, em falso tom de despontamento.

'-Escute aqui seu idiota,não fale do que não é da sua alçada, OK?' – resmungou ela, brava, se aproximando da figura sentada na poltrona ameaçadoramente.

'-Tudo bem, leãozinho. Quero ver o que Severo vai dizer quando você tiver partido para cima de mim feito uma trouxa esquisita. Bem, já ouvi dizer que você vivia com trouxas, não é mesmo? Ora, Serena! Confirme para seu colega aqui esse boato. Pansy iria simplesmente adorar debochar de você no Salão Principal...

'-Seu Malfoy idiota! E eu ia _amar_ ver Parkinson com aquela vozinha tosca dela tentando caçoar de mim, seria hilariante. Será que ela também sabe latir? Deve saber, digo, pela cara de buldogue.' – se perguntou, ironicamente, e debochou da sonserina um ano mais velha – 'E desde quando, Malfoy, você chama o professor Snape de "Severo"?' – arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

'-Severo é um amigo da família, Serena querida' – falou, sarcástico – 'Nada que lhe diga respeito. Ele é um amigo íntimo de meu pai, e conseqüentemente meu padrinho. Papai e ele se conhecem há _anos_, desde que trabalharam juntos uma vez...' – Draco tentava mostrar-se superior,porém a declaração só fez Serena terminar de ligar os pontos.

'-Um trabalhinho meio sujo, eu imagino. É o que gente da sua laia faz, serve covardemente _Voldemort_.' – ela disse, cheia de si, e o garoto ficou espantado pelo modo que ela falou o nome do bruxo – 'Pensou que eu não sabia, Malfoy?' – foi a vez de Serena de dar um sorriso torto de deboche – 'Pois é, _querido_, e você ainda se orgulha desse tipo de trabalho... Também, pudera! Deve ser um gene ruim passado de geração para geração, não é mesmo?'

'-O que você está insinuando, sua adoradora de trouxas?'

'-O óbvio, Malfoy. O futuro que te espera.'

O sangue de Malfoy fervilhava. Uma veia da têmpora saltou, e o rosto pálido tomou um tom arroxeado. Ele saltou em direção a garota, e agarrou-a pelas vestes, fazendo seus corpos se colarem.

'-Nunca mais _fale_ isso. Não _insinue_ isso. Não _pense_ nisso. Está me ouvindo?' – Serena, pega de surpresa, apenas acenou positivamente – 'Não vou ser como meu pai. Não vou ser um Comensal da Morte!' – ele bradou, alto demais, alterado demais.

Os olhos azuis de Serena se arregalaram ligeiramente, e Malfoy foi abrindo os punhos que agarravam suas vestes devagar, o rosto tomando a cor normal e a veia da têmpora se escondendo novamente.

Apesar de o garoto ter largado as vestes de Serena, não se moveram. Os corpos de ambos continuavam colados, sem qualquer distância, as respirações alteradas muito próximas, e, tomado por uma vontade insana, Draco quebrou a distância que separava os lábios dos dois.

Ele puxou-a para si com firmeza, e passou uma das mãos para a nuca da garota, aprofundando o beijo e tentando diminuir ainda mais a distância entre eles. Era um beijo desesperado e ávido, o desejo fluía de ambas as partes.

Serena se assustou no começo, mas ela também quisera. Os lábios de Malfoy pareciam atraí-la, como um imã muito forte faria. Ela então passou ambos os braços pelo pescoço do garoto, também tentando trazê-lo para mais perto. O beijo era fogoso e vivo, as línguas se chocando rapidamente. Eles não queriam se soltar, mas depois de alguns minutos não havia mais fôlego de parte alguma, ambos arfavam.

O contato entre os corpos não diminuiu, somente os lábios não mais se tocavam, nem as mãos estavam entrelaçadas no pescoço dele. Ficaram a mirar-se longamente, até que Serena saiu correndo, em uma atitude desesperada, rumando diretamente para seu dormitório.

_Como beijara Malfoy?_ Era Malfoy, urgh!

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? Me contem! <strong>

**Obrigada as lindas que acompanham a fic e deixaram reviews fofas no cap. 8: fraulein-madi, misslovegoodx3 e Madame Anita Azevedo. Continuem acompanhando e me contando o que estão achando, ok? É isso que me motiva a escrever e postar novos caps.!**

**Beijo, L.**


	10. Um par para Serena

**Oi, tudo certinho com vocês? Finalmente consegui postar mais um cap. essa semana, e pretendo continuar postando mais rápido. Bem, esse cap. é mais leve, como o anterior, e é mais focado na Serena. Eu gostei bastante de escreve-lo e espero que vocês gostem também.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 - Um par para Serena<strong>

_O que aquele Malfoy idiota quis ao beijá-la_? Essa era a pergunta que rodara pela cabeça de Serena durante quase toda a madrugada de domingo. Chegara tarde naquela noite, deveras, e Eliza já estava dormindo quando chegou, depois disso, não teve qualquer ânimo para contar o pequeno incidente à garota.

Elizabeth, obviamente, lhe perguntara sobre o encontro com Snape, e por que chegara tão tarde. Serena contou-lhe uma versão nada detalhada,que não envolvia a visita aos aposentos do professor, e deu a entender para a colega que ela tinha feito uma redação.

Saíram juntas da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Elizabeth indo em direção à escadaria que levava a mais escadas rumo a Torre, para a aula de Adivinhação que fazia parte de seu horário, e Serena, que tinha essa aula extra vaga devido ao seu ingresso tardio na escola, seguiu o corredor para apanhar os materiais que esquecera na sala de Snape. Sabia que ele tinha esse horário vago, já que Dumbledore a informara no início do ano letivo, caso houvesse alguma dúvida, porém esperava realmente não se demorar.

Viu Flich no final do corredor, seguindo para a sua sala e resmungando para Madame Nora seu desgosto pelos alunos, e contando à gata como um dos 'pivetes' conseguira quebrar a estátua branca de Pandemus, o Feio. Isso, pensou a garota, devia ser recente, já que da última vez que passara por aquele corredor a estátua que retratava um homem horroroso ainda estava por lá.

Um grupo de Sonserinos sextanistas vinha em direção contrária, indo para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, deduziu a garota pelo livro que carregavam. Seguiu, passando entre eles, distraída. Prestava atenção na figura do Barão Sangrento, pairando a muitos metros de distância, conversando com algumas bruxas velhas de um quadro.

Sentiu, repentinamente, mãos fortes e seguras a empurrarem para uma abertura escura – longe dos sextanistas que se dirigiam para fora do castelo. As mãos tatearam em busca de sua cintura, aproximando o contato dos corpos. No escuro, os lábios se encontraram, fervorosos como outrora. Eles se aproximavam ao máximo, parecendo querer fundir-se um ao outro. As línguas eram rápidas e os movimentos bruscos, pareciam somente querer abrandar o desejo que corria solto em seus corpos.

'-Vá para sua aula, Malfoy.' – ela disse, empurrando-o de cima dela, viu-o desaparecer no corredor, ajeitou os cabelos e desamassou ligeiramente as vestes. Olhou para os dois lados. Não vinha ninguém. Colocou sua melhor expressão de tédio e saiu.

Logo que saiu, notou que ali, naquele lugar onde estava se amassando com Malfoy segundos atrás, deveria ser o antigo lugar da estátua de Pandemus, o Feio. E notou que o archote que acompanhava a estátua também tinha sido apagado, o que tinha garantido certa privacidade aos dois.

Serena pensou um pouco e estacou. Agora ela era a garota que andava se amassando pelos cantos com Malfoy? E se alguém visse os dois? Preferia morrer ao ser vista daquela forma com Malfoy. Será que Parkinson estava doente e o sonserino idiota resolvera tê-la como substituta?

Chegou até a sala de Poções exausta com seus pensamentos. Não pensaria mais em Malfoy. Bateu na porta de leve, e teve como resposta um 'entre' arrastado e monótono, quase bravo, como se alguém tivesse incomodado profundamente.

Serena empurrou a porta com cuidado para não ranger e encarou Snape. Ele ergueu os olhos do livro sobre a mesa e correspondeu seu olhar. Ao contrário da noite anterior, o olhar de Snape estava ainda mais gélido, e sua expressão só endureceu mais ao ver a garota adentrar sua sala.

'-_Senhorita_ Serena' – disse com falsa animação – 'Vejamos quem retornou após a fuga emblemática de ontem. O que quer aqui, garota? Deixe-me refrescar sua mente: _não temos aula hoje_.' – Snape disse, a carranca aumentando.

'-Eu _sei_ que não temos aula hoje, _professor_.' – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom – 'Para sua informação, não _fugi_ ontem, é que já fui alertada para não ficar perto de _Comensais_' – ela enfatizou a palavra – 'Principalmente daqueles que dizem que já não o são mais. Esse é o pior tipo.' – Serena abriu um sorrisinho de desafio para ele.

Snape afrouxou a expressão ligeiramente. Estava um tanto quanto confuso.

'-De onde você tirou essas conclusões, menina?' – ele tentou um tom de deboche, mas havia uma pitada de medo na voz.

'-Nenhum Comensal deixa de ser Comensal, só não o será mais quando estiver morto. Sei disso, Snape. E o senhor leva a Marca Negra não é? Eu a vi ontem à noite.' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – 'Voldemort tem e teve muitos seguidores não é? Mas ouvi falar que somente os do círculo mais _íntimo_ possuem essa tatuagenzinha.'

Então Severo entendeu o que se passava. Na noite anterior teve ódio dela. Ele se deixara mostrar para a menina, levara-a até seus aposentos, lhe dera a brecha necessária para o relacionamento dos dois, e ela simplesmente fugira. Quis nunca ter sido idiota a ponto de fazer isso, percebendo que todo o autocontrole que reunira durante anos se esvaía quando chegava perto de Serena.

Ele descobrira o porquê da fuga repentina: ela tinha visto, tinha visto a Marca Negra em seu braço esquerdo. Snape, mergulhado em pensamentos, não percebeu que não dera uma resposta à menina. Serena achou suas coisas, guardadas em sua mochila,próxima a mesa do professor.

'-Eu só vim buscar minhas coisas, Snape. Prometo não incomodar mais.' – disse, e saiu, a passos lentos. Severo percebeu que ela não falara aquilo ao _professor _ela se dirigia à figura a qual era biologicamente ligada.

Serena encaminhou-se diretamente para o Salão Principal, onde o almoço já devia ter começado a ser servido. Eliza avistou-a, e acenou para ela da mesa. A garota seguiu então em direção a um lugar vago vizinho a amiga. Elizabeth estava eufórica, seus olhos verdes e amendoados brilhavam, e quando a morena chegou até a mesa, deu um gritinho de felicidade.

'-Ei, o que houve?' – perguntou Serena, que não estava no clima de comemorações.

'-Dumbledore anunciou antes de o jantar ser servido. Teremos um baile de inverno!' – respondeu a loira, empolgada.

'-Hum. E o que vocês costumam fazer?' – perguntou novamente, se servindo de suco de abóbora e de uma coxa de frango.

'-Dançar, comer, beber, e principalmente: nos divertir.'

Serena olhou para as outras estavam exatamente iguais a Eliza: a euforia era geral. Viu Parkinson ajeitando o colarinho das vestes de Malfoy, enquanto perguntava qual cor ele preferia que ela usasse no baile, passando uma perna maliciosamente por cima das do garoto e o sorriso que ela deu a ele seria classificado como um 'sorriso vadia' por Serena.

'-Oferecida.' – comentou Eliza, olhando na mesma direção que a outra menina.

'-Eu não vou.' – disse Serena, apanhando um guardanapo limpo sobre a mesa.

'-Como assim? Do que você está falando?' – a loira distraiu-se do assunto principal.

'-O baile. Eu não vou.'

'-Você não pode não ir!'

'-Claro que posso. Simplesmente não indo. Pronto.' – Serena estava séria.

'-Não, Serena! Todo mundo vai estar lá, _todos_ os garotos de _todos_ os anos.'

'-E daí? Não estou em clima de festas.'

'-Ah, mas eu não quero ir sozinha. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor!' – ela choramingou, e fez beicinho.

'-Garanto que alguém vai te convidar para o baile. Você não vai estar sozinha.'

'-Sabe, ia ser bom 'pra você se divertir um pouco...' – disse ela, pensativa.

'-Não ia não. E além do mais, eu odiaria ficar "segurando vela" para você.'

'-Hum, que tal um combinado?' – disse, tramando algo – 'Se algum menino legal – na _minha_ concepção de legal – te convidar para o baile você vai' – Eliza sorriu, encantada com sua idéia – 'Não importa a que Casa ele pertença.'

Serena desatou a rir debochadamente.

'-Você acha que algum menino iria _me_ convidar?' – a morena limpou a boca suja de suco de abóbora no guardanapo – 'E ainda mais um menino _legal_?'

'-Acho' – respondeu simplesmente, desapontada com a outra que ainda ria – 'Bom, se você acha que ninguém vai te convidar, não há nada de mais em topar o acordo.'

'-OK' – disse Serena, ainda um pouco relutante – 'Mas nada de trapacear. Isso inclui suborno e indiretas sobre me convidar.'

'-Tá, tá. Mas você vai ver! Tenho certeza que alguém legal vai te convidar.' – os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam mais uma vez.

O baile seria dali a duas semanas, e Serena não tinha esperança alguma de ser convidada por alguém, ainda mais por alguém que atenderia a classificação 'legal' de Eliza. Fora surpreendida mais uma vez por Malfoy, que a arrastara até uma sala inutilizada e a beijara como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte. Serena vira o garoto esnobar declaradamente Pansy Parkinson vezes demais naqueles dias, o que não deixava de ser mais uma atitude estranha.

Na quinta-feira, Serena e Eliza estavam no Salão Comunal, terminando alguns deveres atrasados, quando uma coruja escura desceu, por uma entrada circular e pequena ligada ao corujal, e parou em cima do trabalho de História da Magia. A garota ergueu o olhar, e como não pegou o bilhete de imediato, a coruja começou a piar e sacudir a perna em que o pergaminho estava amarrado.

Todos olhavam na direção da coruja que piava loucamente. Serena tratou de desamarrar logo o bilhete, antes que a ave atraísse ainda mais olhares. Assim que a garota abriu o pergaminho, a coruja já tinha ido, sem esperar resposta.

_Te espero na Torre de Astronomia._

_ D.M._

Serena conferiu o verso. A frase era a única coisa escrita no bilhete. Eliza espichou os olhinhos verdes, tentando - em vão – ler.

'-O que é, Serena?' – perguntou, afobada, na expectativa de que fosse um convite para o baile.

'-Um pedaço de pergaminho.' – disse, irônica, mas abalada.

'-Ah, isso eu sei' – ela revirou os olhos – ', mas quem mandou? O que 'tá escrito?'

'-Não é nada de importante. Bobagem.' – Serena colocou o bilhete, disfarçadamente, dentro da mochila.

'-Se não é nada importante, eu posso ver. Vamos lá, por favor.' – ela suplicava, cheia de curiosidade.

'-Não, Eliza. É sério, não é nada.'

Elizabeth não se conformou de imediato, mas voltou sua atenção ao dever de casa. Serena estava cansada, e _totalmente_ não iria até a Torre de Astronomia, provavelmente ele estava tentando pregar uma peça nela. A garota prendeu seus cabelos em um coque alto e frouxo e suspirou ao olhar para a pilha de deveres que a esperava.

A loira terminou seus deveres muitíssimo mais rápido que a amiga, já que Serena acumulara mais tarefas do que ela. Era notável que Eliza ainda estava brava, já que saiu repentinamente, murmurando um 'boa noite' mal-humorado.

Os deveres pareciam não acabar mais, até porque empacara em uma redação específica de Poções que exigia 1 metro e meio de pergaminho, e tudo o que ela conseguira escrever fora, no máximo, 10 centímetros.

Depois de finalizar o texto de Poções, retornou ao trabalho sobre a Revolta dos Duendes, em que ela e Eliza estavam trabalhando, mas deixara de lado por preguiça de pesquisar mais coisas nos livros.

Serena tinha despido a capa e os sapatos. Apesar de ser inverno, e as masmorras naturalmente frias, estava quente ali, talvez por todas as lareiras estarem acesas. Os grupos que continuavam no Salão Comunal eram cada vez menores, até que sobraram algumas poucas pessoas, que uma a uma foram deixando o aposento, umas sonolentas, outras – apesar de serem escassas – ainda animadas.

Serena ainda tinha que listar os ingredientes, e a quantidade certa deles, que compunham um contraveneno perfeito e que atendesse à teoria asiática aplicada no livro. Ela abriu seu exemplar de 'Contravenenos Asiáticos' e suspirou longamente. Seus ombros doíam. Sua mente já não conseguia trabalhar. Precisava dormir.

A porta de pedra que levava ao Salão se abriu, e mostrou uma figura alta adentrando-o. Ele também parecia cansado, os cabelos estavam despenteados, a gravata frouxa, e trazia a capa preta na mão. Serena se levantou repentinamente, a varinha em punho.

'-Ei, Snape, não precisa me azarar por te chamar até a Torre de Astronomia. Onde você nem se deu o trabalho de ir.'

Ela baixou a varinha e caminhou de volta a um sofá enquanto ele ia até ela. Era só o Malfoy.

'-Você estava na Torre até agora?'

'-O que você acha?' – ele disse, com expressão entediada, atirando-se no sofá ao lado dela.

'-Por que ficou lá até agora?' – era uma pergunta debochada.

'-Estava esperando uma certa sonserina, mas ela não apareceu. Esperei mais. Quem sabe ela estivesse atrasada?' – ele disse, mas a voz era quase divertida.

'-Nunca vi um atraso de 2 horas e meia, Malfoy.' – ela sorriu, fingindo não saber que era dela que ele falava –'E não olhe para mim como se isso tivesse sido marcado. Eu só recebi um bilhete tosco. Você não esperava _realmente_ que _eu_ fosse, não é?'

'-Não, Snape. Sei como gente orgulhosa como você é' – ele chegou mais perto dela e ficou de pé, puxando-a para si –'Mas sei que você também não resiste a isso' – ele beijou-a fervorosamente de novo – 'Caramba, Snape!' – ele bradou, soltando-a e distanciando-se um pouco dela – 'Eu não sei o que é, mas alguma coisa me puxa 'pra você. Nunca senti tanto desejo por alguém' – ele se aproximou e roçou os lábios nos dela, que carregavam um meio-sorriso presunçoso – 'Quero te beijar, te abraçar... Você está me deixando doido.' – disse, agora baixo, em seu ouvido.

Pela primeira vez, foi Serena quem começou um beijo. Ela passou seus braços ágeis pelo pescoço do garoto e o trouxe para mais perto, ele então colocou as mãos em sua cintura e ela beijou-o vorazmente, ele sorriu ao notar o quanto ela acelerava o beijo, e Malfoy se esforçava para acompanhar.

Ele desprendeu os lábios por um instante e beijou o pescoço de Serena, calmamente, fazendo-a querer beijá-lo ainda mais. Quando o beijou e as carícias se tornaram mais rápidas e íntimas, a garota tirou as mãos de Malfoy de sua cintura.

'-Chega por hoje, Malfoy. Já é hora de dormir.' – ele nada mais disse, somente colou os lábios ao dela mais uma vez e rumou para seu dormitório.

'-Por hoje...' – ele disse, já de costas para ela.

Serena revirou os olhos e recolheu suas coisas que estavam completamente espalhadas, deixando de lado o segundo dever de casa que Snape passara. Um sermão a mais, um a menos, pouco importava.

Na sexta feira, Eliza e Serena almoçavam calmamente no Salão Principal sentadas à mesa da Sonserina. Elizabeth tinha superado o clima ruim do dia anterior,e sorria abertamente de novo. A escola inteira estava tomando coragem e arrumando pares para o baile, e aquele parecia ser realmente o dia. Só na hora do almoço elas viram os pedidos mais espalhafatosos que nunca sequer imaginariam. As quatro mesas explodiram na gargalhada quando uma garota grifinória do quinto ano recebera um berrador convidando-a para o baile. Era uma Weasley, a mais nova, e a garota deixara a mesa corada como seu cabelo e arrastando Dino Thomas – o remetente do berrador – pela gola das vestes, com todos os olhares sobre os dois.

Serena dera graças a Merlim que não seria convidada para o baile, se alguém a mandasse alguma coisa associada a berradores ela o azararia até a morte. Eliza parecia pensar exatamente ao contrário: não via a hora de receber um convite _de verdade_, como dizia ela. Jullian McDonald fora o primeiro a convidar, mas a garota disse que era baixo demais para ela, Frederick Montéz fora o segundo, e ela dissera um não educado porque ele era mais novo, e para os seis seguintes Elizabeth não arranjara uma desculpa concreta.

As duas levantaram da mesa junto com muitos alunos que já se retiravam do Salão. Na outra extremidade da mesa, Zabini puxou Malfoy e saiu correndo em direção às garotas.

Serena e Eliza já estavam quase nos jardins quando os dois alcançaram-nas. Zabini ofegava teatralmente, e Draco revirou os olhos. O moreno chamou a atenção de Eliza, que deu um sorrisinho em resposta, Serena nem apercebeu-se da presença de Draco, somente viu-o saindo com Parkinson enquanto ela cochichava na ouvido dele e passava a mão de unhas compridas e vermelhas pelo pescoço do loiro. Malfoy olhava para trás, mas Serena estava absorta na reação da amiga.

'-Então, já que não tive tempo de te preparar uma surpresa, ou um berrador' – disse Zabini, conquistador, arrancando mais sorrisos da loira – 'Queres ir comigo ao baile ó bela dama de cabelos dourados e olhos de esmeraldas? Sou somente teu mero servo...' – o garoto interpretou o convite como uma peça de Shakespeare, e os olhos de Eliza brilharam tanto, ela riu mais, e corou ligeiramente.

'-Aceito, meu caro senhor.' – respondeu, entrando na brincadeira.

Zabini segurou a mão da garota, e o vermelho de seu rosto intensificou-se, o garoto começou a puxá-la para os jardins, e Eliza olhou pedindo desculpas a Serena. Mas a morena não se importava, e seguiu só para os jardins, em um canto afastado da amiga e seu par.

Carregava um livro trouxa, grosso, e acomodou-se encostada à uma árvore, podia ver bem o lago da Lula Gigante. Mal abriu o livro, fora interrompida.

'-Tolstoi?' – era alguém que tinha algum conhecimento do mundo dos trouxas – 'Guerra e Paz?' – ele chutou.

Ela fez um som imitando uma campainha típica de jogos televisivos trouxas – 'Anna Karenina.'

'-Ah, sim. Já me disseram que Anna Karenina consegue ser melhor que o clássico Guerra e Paz... Mas, não sei, não li nenhum dos dois.' – falou, um tanto envergonhado.

'-Então, Potter, acredito que não tenha vindo até aqui discutir comigo sobre Tolstoi. O que você quer?' – perguntou, não dando brecha para enrolações.

'-Eu queria saber se você, hum... vaiaobaile.' – ele disse a última parte rápido demais, e Serena não conseguiu entender.

'-O que foi, Potter? Pode falar, eu não mordo.' – Serena estava perdendo a paciência.

'-Hum, Serena, você quer ir ao baile co-comigo?' – perguntou, nervoso.

A garota achou o nervosismo dele engraçado. Ora, ele só estava falando com ela, não com uma garota linda, loira e popular. Isso o fez ganhar pontos, e francamente Harry Potter _era_ uma pessoa legal, e Eliza simpatizava com ele. Serena teria que ir ao baile. Além de tudo, ela iria adorar a expressão de choque quando ela adentrasse o Salão com Potter. Seria uma noite inesquecível.

'-Se você já estiver indo com alguém, tudo OK, eu não...' – ele começaria a gaguejar a qualquer momento, então Serena interrompeu-o.

'-OK, Potter. Vejo você no sábado. Me espere na porta do meu Salão Comunal, e não se atrase.' – deu as ordens e um sorrisinho torto para ele – 'Tchau, Potter.'

A garota saiu apressada para o próximo tempo, que era, infelizmente, Poções. Encontrou Eliza no meio do caminho, a garota excedia os limites da felicidade, quando ela ia começar a lhe contar todos os detalhes – os quais Serena preferia que fossem omitidos – Snape chamou a turma já do corredor. Ele estava muito sério e aparentemente mais carrancudo do que nunca.

Ao fim da aula, Eliza disparara pelos corredores assim que a sineta tocara, para poder ver Zabini mais alguns minutos entre a troca de aulas. Serena acompanhava a massa de alunos que deixava a sala, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ela virou-se. O professor Snape a olhava de um jeito penetrante.

'-Tem um minuto, senhorita?' – perguntou Snape, ostentando uma expressão estranha no rosto.

'-Ahn, sim, eu acho.' – respondeu Serena, confusa.

Severo caminhou até sua mesa, mas não se sentou, apenas apoiou-se nela. Serena acompanhou-o, parando próxima a outra extremidade da mesa.

'-Você vai ao baile, Serena?' – perguntou, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

Sim, ela definitivamente iria. Mas não estressaria Snape tão cedo,ele provavelmente já ficaria furioso quando a visse no baile com Potter, então pouparia a si mesma de sermões antecipados. Ela ainda tinha ódio dele. Ele era um Comensal, e ela não queria contato nenhum com pessoas envolvidas com Voldemort.

'-Ainda não me decidi.' – disse, o olhar poderia congelar qualquer um tamanha a frieza – 'Por que a pergunta, professor?'

'-Você provavelmente não trouxe nenhuma roupa de gala' – ele respondeu, encarando-a com firmeza.

'-E que parte disto seria de sua alçada?' – ela lhe provocava lançando um olhar dignamente desafiador.

'-Em todas as partes, ê vai ao baile ou não?' – ele estava perdendo a paciência com ela.

'-Se acha que é sua obrigação comprar vestes de gala para mim, lhe privo dela. Não quero nada vindo de você, Snape.' – ela disse, o peito pesando um pouco após as afirmações grosseiras.

Severo oscilou por um instante. Aquilo magoara-o.

'-Está certo, Serena. Você não é obrigada a aceitar nada.' – ele disse, quando se recompôs,frio como nunca mais fora nas últimas semanas – 'Agora estou certo que a senhorita ainda tem aulas para assistir, então sugiro que vá.'

Ele apontou para a porta, em um gesto brusco, então Serena jogou sua mochila por sobre os ombros e saiu, também carrancuda.

Depois do jantar – quando finalmente pôde tomar um banho e instalar-se em sua cama – Serena se sentia culpada. Snape estivera sendo algo parecido com agradável com ela e oferecera-lhe, indiretamente, roupas para o baile, que ela recusou grosseiramente. A garota notou que ele demorara pouco mais que o normal para responder, e isso a deixou pior.

Ele era um Comensal, e mentira sobre não o ser mais. Porém, Serena começara a nutrir um sentimento estranho por ele, algo que alguns chamariam de carinho.

Ela suspirou. Não adiantava mais pensar nisso, afinal nada mudaria. Eliza chegou pouco depois, abrindo a cortina escandalosamente e se jogando em sua cama.

'-Blaise Zabini me convidou!' – ela deitou na cama da amiga, eufórica – 'Você está acreditando nisso?'

'-Sim, Eliza, por acaso eu estava lá quando ele te convidou à La Shakespeare.' – resmungou a outra.

'-Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar!' – ela então rolou pela cama, mais do que feliz – 'Sabe, Serena , eu só recusei aqueles convites por que queria que _Blaise_ me convidasse.' – admitiu, levemente acanhada.

Serena revirou os olhos e cruzou as pernas, ajeitando as costas contra a cabeceira de pedra da cama.

'-E você, Serena?' – perguntou com curiosidade – 'Não recebeu nenhum convite até agora? Hoje pareceu o Dia Mundial dos Convites para o Baile de Inverno...' – ela suspirou, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo claro.

'-Hum, Potter me chamou 'pra ir com ele.' – ela disse, sem emoção, apertando o travesseiro de plumas contra o peito.

'-_Harry Potter_?' – Serena concordou com a cabeça.

'-Consta na sua definição de _legal_?' – perguntou, sarcástica.

'-Wow! Harry é mais do que_ legal_. É tipo, perfeito. Hum, Potter é quase melhor do que o Blaise.' – disse ela, pensativa, e animada – 'Me conte os detalhes! Quando ele te convidou? Ele foi romântico?Espalhafatoso?' – ela deitou de barriga para baixo ocupando quase toda a extensão da cama, e apoiou o rosto em ambas as mãos, curiosíssima – 'Minha nossa, ele te _beijou_?' – os olhos da loira esbugalharam ligeiramente à idéia.

'-Calma, calma, Eliza. Foi tudo normal. Não acho que seja do feitio do Potter mandar um berrador. Ele puxou papo comigo sobre o livro que eu 'tava lendo e me convidou para o baile. E só. Ele não me beijou, garota!' – Serena riu torto, jogou o travesseiro que segurava em Elizabeth.

A loira reclamou e jogou o travesseiro de volta, Serena agarrou-o no ar e de repente ficou séria.

'-Hum, eu não tinha pensado em um detalhe.' – o minúsculo diálogo com Snape lhe veio à tona – 'Eu não tenho o que vestir.'

'-Ufa' – ela respondeu, um tanto aliviada – ', se é só isso, não há problema. Eu trouxe todos os vestidos que tenho. Não sabia para que serviria a tal 'roupa de gala', então trouxe um monte de vestidos, para todas as ocasiões.' – Serena achou isso tão típico da Lufa-Lufa que ela era por dentro – 'Vem cá, vamos escolher.' – Eliza ficara realmente animada com a possibilidade de escolher sua vestimenta para o baile com a opinião de uma amiga.

As duas seguiram para a cama da loira. O quarto – exceto por elas – estava vazio. As outras duas ocupantes do quarto cumpriam uma detenção longa com o velho zelador Flich. Elizabeth pegou o malão, de lá tirou uma miniatura de mala de viagem cor-de-rosa, e com um aceno de varinha ela voltou ao tamanho real. Era pelo menos duas vezes maior que o malão preto.

Atentando à expressão de espanto de Serena, Eliza se explicou '-No malão não iria caber tudo. Tive que dar um jeitinho.' – ela deu de ombros, e sorriu. Era, mais uma vez, o sorriso que lembrava o sorriso de Alexia Spring.

Elizabeth tirou vários vestidos do malão – todos em tons que variavam de rosê à pink, passando antes por nude e acabando com um que era quase violeta. Embora fossem muitos, ainda não eram todos. A loira mostrou-os a amiga, a fim de esta avaliar, e Serena torceu – literalmente – o nariz para todos.

Eliza experimentou todos, e acabou se decidindo por um rosa claro e leve, Serena aprovou, mas jamais usaria qualquer um daqueles.

'-Está tudo muito cor-de-rosa, Eliza. Não vou ao baile parecendo uma _Barbie_ falsa.' – teimou Serena, cansada daquela cor.

'-O que é _Barbie_?' – perguntou inocentemente.

'-Esqueci, você cresceu com bruxos. É uma boneca trouxa, magra e loura que é vestida de rosa o tempo todo.' – enquanto ela explicava, Eliza acenava com a cabeça de forma engraçada, e a outra percebeu que ela não entendera nada – 'Bom, você tem algo que não seja rosa aí?'

A garota desatou a tirar mais vestidos da mala de viagem. Roxos, beges, cinzas, pratas, mais vestidos rosa... Até que tirou um modelo tomara que caia, de busto estruturado, que finalizava em uma saia balonê – vermelho sangue. Eliza deu um gritinho.

'-É perfeito!' – Serena arqueou a sobrancelha, descrente – 'Vamos lá, Serena, experimente!'

A morena, bufando, se encaixou perfeitamente em seu corpo curvilíneo. Deixava o colo branquíssimo exposto, assim como parte das coxas, já que ele estava a um bom palmo e meio acima do joelho. Eliza puxou o elástico que atava o cabelo da outra em um rabo baixo e os fios morenos deslizaram por sobre o ombro.

'-Eu estava certa. É _completamente_ perfeito, parece que foi feito 'pra você. Sério, Serena, eu te dou esse vestido se você quiser, eu nunca usei. Sabe, não fica muito bem em mim.' – Eliza estava pasma. Admirava a outra de todos os ângulos e exclamava de felicidade.

'-Tá, Eliza, eu _totalmente_ não vou usar isto.'

'-O quê? Como assim _não vai usar_?' – a garota ficara indignada – 'Você 'tá parecendo aquelas garotas _sexy_ dos anos 50 misturada com uma diva dos anos 2 mil. Você _tem_ que vestir isso.' – o olhar que foi lançado a Serena era ameaçador.

Ela se mirou mais uma vez no espelho de tamanho mediano que Eliza também trouxera dentro da mala. Ela se sentia apelativa. Como Parkinson. Apesar de ela ser bonita em demasia para ser comparada a outra sonserina. Mas totalmente não queria parecer Parkinson.

Serena abriu o zíper do vestido e o jogou para a loira, que o agarrou furiosamente, partindo em sua direção. Enquanto isso, a morena, só de lingerie e sandálias prateadas de salto agulha, estava procurando loucamente na mala cor-de-rosa.

Por fim, deu um sorrisinho quando encontrou um vestido preto e curto, feito de um tecido que refletia como se estivesse molhado, de um ombro só. Vestiu-o, e ficou feliz com o resultado.

'-Olhe aqui' – disse Eliza muito séria - ', eu não vou te deixar trocar esta beldade em vermelho por esse _alternativo_ preto! Não, não e não.' – ela cruzou os braço, ainda agarrada ao tomara que caia.

'-Elizabeth' – Serena também começou séria – 'Eu não vou usar um vestido que cobre a minha calcinha e mal chega ao sutiã. E vermelho. O preto faz mais meu estilo.'

'-Às vezes eu penso,' – Eliza começou, meditativa – 'você deve ter mais coincidências com o Snape do que o sobrenome!' – a garota continuava a pensar, tentando montar um quebra-cabeça que Serena sabia que nunca conseguiria por falta de peças.

A morena riu. Não era somente para disfarçar, mas era porque ela realmente possuía mais coisas em comum com Snape do que o sobrenome.E Eliza nem sequer imaginava o quanto essas míseras coisas faziam a diferença.

* * *

><p><strong>E então?<strong>

**Quero saber onde estão os leitores dessa fic. Ninguém leu o cap. anterior?**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas, viu? E me inspiram muito.**

**Beijo, L.**

**PS: O fanfiction anda 'comendo' partes do texto... estou tentando arrumar, mas se encontrarem algo errado me avisem, por favor (:**


	11. Adivinha quem aprontou?

**Oiiii! Como vocês estão, vocês que abandonaram a fic há 2 capítulos? É, eu não me esqueço de vocês, apesar de tudo, haha. Bem espero que gostem. Mais confusões da Serena. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 - Adivinha quem aprontou?<strong>

O dia do baile – para a grande alegria de Eliza – finalmente chegara. Hogwarts explodia em excitação, todos especulando como seria a fabulosa decoração do Salão. Elizabeth quase não dormira, fora cedo para o Salão e lá esperava Serena para tomarem juntas o desjejum.

O humor de Severo Snape não poderia estar pior naquele dia, e o professor já subira as masmorras ostentando uma carranca, sem paciência alguma com festejos e gracejos dos estudantes já pela manhã. Sua capa esvoaçava mais do que nunca, dando-lhe um ar mais temeroso.

Fazia um dia belo, apesar da neve que cobria toda a extensão dos terrenos da escola e além do povoado de Hogsmeade. O sol brilhava fraco por trás das nuvens, dando a elas um brilho perolado, e a neve caia uniforme, em flocos mínimos, dando harmonia à paisagem.

Serena chegou até a mesa da sonserina depois que o café já tinha começado a ser servido. Perdera o horário de acordar. Não estava realmente muito ansiosa para o baile de inverno. Eliza caminhou até ela, sorridente como estivera na última semana.

'-Bom dia, Serena' – cumprimentou, alegre – 'Venha aqui, temos que combinar que horas vamos começar a nos aprontar.'

Serena concordou com a cabeça, sonolenta demais para negar qualquer coisa.

Eliza desatou a falar sobre sua programação do dia, enquanto Serena tomava, calmamente, seu café da manhã. Quando terminaram o café, as duas desceram até as masmorras, com destino ao dormitório. Cate e Felicia já lá estavam, colocando seus vestidos metálicos forrados de paetês contra o corpo, uma avaliando a outra.

Serena revirou os olhos quando Cate retirou do malão um enorme estojo de veludo vermelho e revelou jóias pesadas e negras, juntamente com um broche de brasão, que provavelmente era o brasão da família. Felicia abrira um pequeno baú – antigo e bem conservado – e começou a retirar gargantilhas delicadas de ouro branco, anéis e brincos pequenos.

Conversaram um pouco, Eliza falara e Serena ouvira pacientemente até o horário do almoço.

'-Nós não escolhemos os sapatos...' – comentou, pensativa.

Então as duas retornaram às masmorras – desta vez sozinhas no dormitório. A garota loira estava animadíssima, seguiu até sua cama e correu as cortinas furiosamente, um sorriso estampava seu rosto e os olhos brilhavam.

'-Elizabeth, você acha que eu realmente vou ficar escolhendo sapatos?' – perguntou, fria – 'Como se já não me bastasse escolher vestidos...' – ela resmungou, e se jogou na cama.

'-Pensei que você também estivesse animada com o baile' – Eliza foi franca, e deu de ombros, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada – 'Se você não quer escolher, eu escolho 'pra você.'

A garota abriu o a mala cor-de-rosa que tirara debaixo da cama, e procurou por um sapato.

'-Toma.' – ela jogou peep toes de salto agulha prateados nela – 'Ficou ótimo em você e combina com o seu vestido.'

'-Hum, obrigada.' – Serena agradeceu, conferindo o par de saltos extremamente altos e finos – 'Acho que vou lá fora. Não quero começar a me arrumar tão cedo.' – Serena disse, pensativa.

'-OK. Vou tomar um banho, o banheiro feminino vai estar insuportável daqui a pouco, é melhor você se apressar.' – sugeriu, calmamente retirando um par novíssimo de cap toes da mala, os cap toes eram sapatos parecidíssimos com os modelo peep, porém ao contrário de uma abertura na frente, eles tinham a ponteira feita de outra cor ou outro material, os de Eliza eram nude com a ponteira dourada.

Fazia frio nos jardins, mas Serena não se importava. Estava em um de seus momentos existencialistas, onde nada parecia fazer mais sentido. Deitou na grama gélida de neve e observou o céu – um azul acinzentado; ou um cinza azulado. Não importava.

Pensou em como sua vida mudara tanto em dois meses e meio, mas não conseguia se decidir se fora para melhor ou pior. Começou a pontuar. Sabia quem eram seus pais, mas sua mãe estava morta. Estava muito próxima de seu pai, mas ele a odiava. Não morava mais em um orfanato, mas não tinha para onde voltar. Fazia magia como se fosse uma coisa normal. Era o único ponto inteiramente positivo.

Serena sentiu um aperto no peito. Era tristeza, era raiva, era agonia, e acima de tudo: era medo. Não que as coisas tivessem sido inteiramente estáveis em sua vida, mas nunca nada fora tão instável. Agora que sabia como Alexandra era, e como amara-a desde sempre, sentia falta da mãe; isso a assustava-a: nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ela se conformara – muitos anos atrás – que família não era algo para ela, que não tinha mãe nem pai. Mas a situação mudara drasticamente. Teria dado tudo para ter convivido com Alexia.

Algumas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, e ela limpou-as raivosamente. Não queria ir a baile nenhum com Potter nenhum. Não queria usar um vestido preto super justo e descolado, nem peep toes prateadas. Queria apenas estar ali, com a capa gelada de neve, as bochechas rosadas pelo vento, deitada no jardim e pensando em tudo, e ao mesmo tempo em nada.

Depois de um longo tempo, Serena resolveu voltar ao castelo. Estivera solitária todo o tempo – ninguém seria louco de ir até os jardins em pleno auge do inverno, mas para Serena parecia reconfortante.

Quando chegou ao seu dormitório, viu Eliza trajando o vestido, os sapatos altos, e um robe branco de cetim por cima, provavelmente para não sujá-lo. Ela tinha bobes grandes nas pontas dos cabelos dourados, e colocava um colar de contas pequenas. A nécessaire de maquiagens dela estava espalhada pela cama, um enorme espelho e uma mesinha tinham sido conjurados no dormitório – os quais as meninas revezavam. Pareciam todas ter se esquecido de que eram bruxas.

'-Serena!' – Elizabeth exclamou, indo até ela – 'Você vai se atrasar... Ainda nem começou a se arrumar!'

'-Eu perdi a hora. Hum, acho que vou tomar um banho...' – disse, ainda confusa e com frio, Eliza somente olhou-a de esguelha e concordou.

Apesar de não ter vontade de ir ao baile, não deixaria Potter esperando-a na entrada do Salão Comunal a noite toda. Quando saiu do banho, Eliza estava soltando os bobes do cabelo, para depois prender metade deles e deixar a outra metade solta. Cate e Felicia já haviam subido para o Salão Principal, e Elizabeth pegava sua bolsinha ornada de pequenas contas branco-peroladas.

'-Eu vou indo, Blaise está me esperando no Salão Comunal. Você precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?' – perguntou, preocupada, ajeitando os sapatos nos pés.

'-Não, me viro bem, e não demoro muito, obrigada.' – Elizabeth sorriu, acenou e deixou o dormitório.

Serena suspirou e com um aceno de varinha secou os cabelos, eles lhe escorreram lisos e negros pelas costas. Ela correu a cortina, de forma a pegar o vestido, e encontrou uma enorme caixa parda sobre sua cama, _Para Serena Snape_, estava escrito em um papel afixado à caixa, em uma letra caprichada. A garota sentou-se na cama e puxou o embrulho para si, retirando a tampa. O que quer que fosse que estivesse dentro, estava embrulhado cuidadosamente por um papel de seda verde claro, e havia mais um pedaço de pergaminho sobre o embrulho.

_Você não é obrigada a usar._

_Severo Snape_

Snape lhe mandara algo. Estava curiosa para saber, então tirou o bilhete e viu que um adesivo grande selava o pacote, o fundo roxo exuberante mostrava uma bruxa vestida de verde, que acenava, e se lia, no mesmo verde das vestes dela, _Madame Malkin – Vestes Especiais_. Ela pegou o pacote e removeu a película fina de seda, que revelou um vestido azul, curto e delicado.

Serena estava encantada. O busto era trabalhado, feito de um tecido leve, de corte imperial e sem alças. A saia do vestido era de um tecido nobre e era parcialmente coberta por um tecido azul mais delicado e fino. Havia mais alguma coisa na caixa: era uma echarpe de um azul quase transparente, que estranhamente combinava com os olhos da garota.

Ela sorriu, e experimentou-o. Olhou-se no espelho. Agora sim ela sentia que estava com a roupa perfeita. Calçou os sapatos prateados – que graças a Merlim combinavam com o vestido novo, e colocou os brincos de diamantes grandes que Eliza tinha separado para ela. A nécessaire da amiga ainda estava jogada sobre a cama, e Serena aproveitou-se para maquiar-se, esfumando os olhos com sombra preta – o que só fez a destacar suas orbes azuis.

Quando tudo já estava finalizado, Serena prendeu, com ajuda de magia, os cabelos negros em um coque baixo, na nuca, deixando a franja que chegava ao queixo solta na frente. Pegou uma bolsinha prateada, também emprestada de Elizabeth, e guardou os bilhetes e os embrulhos na caixa grande, jogando-a depois embaixo da cama.

Serena jogou a nova echarpe nos ombros, o acessório deslizou e parou na altura dos cotovelos. Saiu logo, estava quase meia-hora atrasada – o que ainda não era muito, considerando o quão tarde começara a se arrumar.

Harry Potter estava esperando-a, quase sem esperanças, recostado à uma parede fria das masmorras.

'-Pensei que não vinha.' – ele disse, sorrindo, e indo até ela.

'-Me atrasei.' – ela deu de ombros, e aceitou o braço que ele oferecia.

'-Você está... bonita. Muito bonita.' – ele disse, envergonhado.

Ela sorriu de lado, e o acompanhou até o Salão Principal.

O Salão Principal estava ricamente decorado, com flocos de neve brilhantes, suspensos no ar por magia. O Salão estava todo decorado em dourado e branco perolado. Uma enorme mesa com os mais diversos quitutes estava coberta por uma toalha pérola, com travessas de ouro. Alguns casais dançavam ao som de uma música animada, alguns comiam, outros confraternizavam. A porta para os jardins estava aberta, e uma brisa gelada entrava, mas não era o suficiente para esfriar o ambiente, magicamente aquecido.

Ela e Harry foram o último casal a adentrar o Salão. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar, abismados. Outras se juntaram a essas primeiras, e mais outras, de repente todo o Salão olhava-os. Por onde passava, Serena estava chamando a atenção, estava lindíssima e ostentava um sorriso torto no rosto, tão diferente do olhar mortal que geralmente lançava a todos.

Minerva McGonagoll esbarrou certa hora com os dois, pedindo perdão, e logo voltando para ver a menina, a professora comentara como Potter tinha sorte em ter levado uma das meninas mais lindas ao baile.

Severo acordara com o pior humor possível naquela manhã. Ainda tinha muita coisa para pensar e fazer, simplesmente não conseguia aturar aqueles alunos insolentes dando gritinhos de alegria pela manhã.

Após um breve desjejum, ele ainda precisava pegar sua encomenda no beco diagonal, com a Madame Malkin, em sua mais nova loja, a _Madame Malkin – vestes especiais_. Durante a semana dera um jeito de saber se Serena iria ou não ao baile, sugerindo a Eliza, ao final de uma aula torturante de Poções, que ela não iria ao baile se não fizesse um contraveneno corretamente. Ela rapidamente mordeu a isca, falando que não poderia deixar a amiga sozinha, tentando convencer o professor, mas ao contrário disso deu-lhe exatamente a resposta que desejava.

Sabia que Serena iria ao baile, porém Madame Malkin fazia trajes de acordo com a medida de seus clientes; Severo não tinha as medidas de Serena. Portanto, fora até o beco Diagonal e conversara sobre isso com a própria dona da loja. A senhora dissera-lhe que isso já não era mais problema – em sua mais nova loja as roupas eram enfeitiçadas para caberem em qualquer corpo, já que se ajustavam a pessoa.

No domingo, Snape fora buscar as vestes da garota. O único problema era como colocar a caixa lá sem nenhuma menina fofoqueira ver – inclusive Elizabeth Duncan. Na hora do almoço, Severo esperou todas as garotas saírem do dormitório e todos os sonserinos saírem do Salão Comunal. Não era uma coisa muito comum vê-lo por lá.

Deixou a embalagem sobre a cama arrumada de Serena e correu as cortinas. Suspirou, e torceu para que Serena usasse o vestido, achava que ela ficaria magnífica nele.

Na hora marcada para o baile, Severo subiu as masmorras, vestindo um smoking trouxa inteiramente preto, acompanhado por uma capa preta, muito mais elegante do que a habitual, os cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados, sem o aspecto oleoso.

Perambulou pela agitação de pessoas, que dançavam, comiam e riam, porém sem encontrar Serena. Os professores o cumprimentavam, os sonserinos os saudavam, de resto Severo Snape passava afastando o restante de alunos, que nada faziam exceto olhá-lo temerosamente.

Desistindo da procura, Severo serviu-se de um pouco de suco de abóbora com gelo e água gaseificada – uma espécie de tradução bruxa do ponche. Lá estava a Srta. Duncan, usando um vestido rosa, e acompanhada por – inesperadamente – Blaise Zabini. Elizabeth lhe lembrava alguém, quem ele não sabia dizer. Mas Serena não estava com eles, provavelmente não viria.

Afastou-se da mesa principal, quando notou que todos os olhares se dirigiam para a porta esplendorosa do Salão Principal. Abriu caminho e pôde ver. Uma garota usando um vestido azul e sapatos prateados entrou, sorrindo torto; ela era linda. Parecia Alexia. Ele teve ímpeto de correr até ela e beijá-la, dizer-lhe que sentira sua falta, mas havia algo errado. Onde estavam os cabelos ruivos? Então Severo apercebeu-se: aquela era Serena. Não reconheceu-a; ela parecia uma mulher, o vestido caiu-lhe perfeitamente bem, e – como Severo previra – acentuava seus olhos azuis.

Serena não estava sozinha. Era acompanhada por uma figura alta, de cabelos espetados e negros, e os olhos da garota que já fora sua amiga um dia: Lilly. Lilly Potter. O que raios Serena estava fazendo acompanhada de Potter ao baile?

Severo teve ganas de pular no pescoço do rapaz e de Serena ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era provocação; só poderia ser. _Não queria sua filha metida com um Potter_. Snape assustou-se ao pensamento. Era completamente estranho pensar em Serena como sua filha. Sentia que não era merecedor desse pensamento.

Estranhamente, Draco parecia quase tão furioso quanto Snape. O professor então aproximou-se do afilhado.

'-O que houve, Draco?' – perguntou, achando graça da feição do rapaz – 'Gnomos te morderam? Ou Pansy veio com outro?'

'-Não.' – respondeu, mal-humorado – 'Pansy veio comigo, mas está por ai.'

'-Por que Pansy está por ai?' – Severo provocaria Draco, isso faria o esquecer-se de Serena e Potter idiota.

'-Eu a mandei passear um pouco. Se eu descuido ela começa a tirar aquele vestido púrpura aqui mesmo.' – Draco revirou os olhos.

'-Você mandando Pansy Parkinson passear?' – o homem riu de deboche – 'Isso é novo.'

'-Eu me cansei dela, tio.' – falou, parecendo uma criança, e tratando Snape – sem perceber – por tio – 'Ela está sempre aqui, lambendo meus sapatos, pronta pra polir minha varinha. E ela é uma vadia. Você viu as fendas e decotes daquele vestido?' – o rapaz abaixou a cabeça, irritado e impaciente.

'-Você encontrou alguma garota nova.' – era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta, e os olhos de Severo estavam enigmáticos.

'-Hã, talvez.'

'-Você só enjoa de Pansy quando tem alguma nova. Bom, mas continua com ela, e cantando a outra. Te conheço, Draco.'

Draco riu. '-Bom, essa menina não é como Pansy e as outras. Ela é uma fera.'

'-Só espero que não seja grifinória, Draco. Eles são insuportáveis.' – disse, e automaticamente pensou em Alexia. Não, o grifinórios poderiam se tornar as pessoas mais especiais na vida de alguém.

'-Fique tranqüilo, Severo.' – Draco riu baixo, ainda infeliz.

'-O que aconteceu com Zabini para trazer a senhorita Duncan? Ela não faz muito estilo dele.' – perguntou, intrigado, vendo-os dançar na pista, felizes como um casal apaixonado.

'-Eu continuo a me perguntar isso. Ele está de olho nela faz tempo, desde o ano passado, mas tinha medo que ela o rejeitasse.' – ele revirou os olhos – 'Acho que ele gosta mesmo dela, tio. Blaise Zabini não costuma ter medo de rejeição. Ele só não saiu com ela antes porque falei 'pra ele que ela não parecia ser uma garota para iludir, como ele sempre faz. E ele tem que manter a fama de galinha.'

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionado.

'-Você quer dançar?' – perguntou Harry, tímido.

'-Eu não danço, Potter.' – ela resmungou, vendo Pansy tentar puxar Draco para a pista de dança.

'-OK.' – ele concordou, e se sentou ao seu lado.

Draco, vendo ela e Harry conversando muito próximos um do outro, repentinamente, aceitou o convite choroso de Pansy.

'-Hum, eu gosto dessa música. Vamos dançar, Potter?' – perguntou, levando Harry para um lugar muito próximo de Malfoy e Parkinson. Harry não estava entendendo nada, mas ainda assim aceitou o convite.

Pansy se esfregava no garoto, que só tinha olhos para as mãos de Potter na cintura fina de Serena, ela passara os braços pelo pescoço dele, dançando no ritmo lento da música. Por Merlim, ele queria dar Harry de comida a um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro com uma ninhada bem grande de filhotinhos comedores de idiotas.

Depois de dançar por um bom tempo, Harry ainda estava animado. Serena não. Ele queria dançar mais, conversar com os amigos, e a garota não simpatizava com nenhuma das coisas.

'-Vá, Potter. Vou dar uma volta, e aproveite que a Weasley fêmea deu um pé na bunda do Thomas e convide ela para dançar.' – disse ela após ele muito insistir em ir falar com a sabe-tudo Granger e o Weasley.

Harry saiu, não gostou da forma como ela falara com ele, e Serena seguiu sozinha para os jardins frios.

Severo vira Serena dançando com Potter, e sua raiva aumentou. Nesta noite ela se parecia tanto com Alexia que chegava a doer. Viu quando ela dera um sorrisinho para a amiga Elizabeth, as covinhas rasas eram idênticas. As bochechas coradas lhe lembravam o quanto ele apreciava as da esposa.

Lembrou-se de quando estavam no sétimo ano, e o pequeno relacionamento que tiveram já fora escondido, devido a família de Alexia – uma família rica e influente no mundo bruxo – a mãe, que saia em quase todas as edições do Semanário das Bruxas, iria odiar descobrir – e inda mais se a imprensa descobrisse – que a filha dela estava metida com Severo Snape.

O último – e único – baile ao qual levara Alexia fora depois de já estarem casados, quando ambos lecionavam em Hogwarts, e ela já estava grávida. Lembrou-se então que Alexia também vestira um vestido azul – um pouco mais longo e de um tom mais claro do que o de Serena. Nessa época ele ainda ostentava a pior carranca que os alunos já viram; foi logo após descobrir a gravidez de Alexia.

Ela, completamente ao contrário do esposo, estava mais feliz do que nunca, o que a tornava ainda mais bonita e carismática. Ela e Severo não puderam nem dançar durante o baile todo, seria suspeito demais; ele levara-a com a desculpa de que a estava acompanhando porque o marido da professora não pudera deixar o trabalho para comparecer ao baile, e que ele e Snape eram amigos próximos.

Naquela noite, ao voltarem – de forma discreta – para os aposentos que compartilhavam Alexia não exibia a expressão normal: relaxada e esboçando um leve sorriso; ela parecia preocupada. Perguntou-lhe, certamente, o que acontecia com ele, já que estava tão distante e tão mal-humorado. Ele insinuou o motivo principal: o bebê, e ela – mais uma vez – dormira chateada com ele.

Se ele soubesse o que aconteceria depois nunca, jamais, teria discutido ou chateado Alexia por esse motivo. A realidade, pensou Severo, é que sempre teve medo, e nada diferente disso. Medo por Alexia, depois medo pelo bebê. Medo de ser pai.

Teria dado tudo por Alexia viva e Serena junto deles.

Olhou ao redor, procurando a menina. Avistou Potter, mas Serena não estava com ele, e sim Granger e Weasley. Em uma olhada rápida para a porta dos jardins, viu o vestido azul saindo para fora. _O que diabos Serena faria no jardim?_, Snape se perguntava, estava frio, e ela usava um vestido curto!

Fez menção de acompanhá-la, mas decidiu que seria melhor ficar ali e esperar seu regresso. Ela não ficaria, certamente, lá fora por muito tempo com o frio que fazia. Então sentou e esperou, os olhos focados na porta.

Serena estava farta de Potter. Uma visita ao lado de fora do castelo far-lhe-ia bem, embora usasse roupas curtas. Ao sair notou uma presença conhecida recostada a uma grossa parede de pedra, pouco mais fechada e segura – e quente, pensou ela.

Avançou então para perto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

'-Pansy não quis ir pra sua cama cedo hoje, Malfoy?' – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

'-E Potter? Foi lustrar seus sapatos como o trouxa que ele é?' – falou ele, mal-humorado.

'-Potter está com Weasley e Granger. Ele é tão sem graça.' – desabafou Serena, encostando-se à parede com um longo suspiro.

'-Afinal,porque a senhorita Serena Snape, terror de Hogwarts veio com o Potter metido a herói?'

'-Pelos mesmos motivos que você veio com a Parkinson cara de buldogue.' – ela deu de ombros e deu um sorrisinho.

'-O jeito que Potter _pegava_ em você... Foi tão nojento! Eu teria vergonha de fazer isso em público.' – disse, cheio de ciúmes.

'-Potter não _pegava_ em mim. Estávamos dançando, assim como você e a buldogue, digo, Parkinson. Você teria vergonha, Malfoy? Então porque vocês estavam dando uma pequena demonstração do que seus hormônios adolescentes podiam fazer no meio da pista de dança. Sério, a Parkinson é uma vadia.' – ela o cortou, satiricamente – 'E porque você está aqui, encolhido nos jardins?' – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha novamente.

'-Mandei Pansy ir passear; ela se ofendeu. Cansei da festa; vim pra cá.' – Draco disse, cansado.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, se encolhendo da noite fria.

'-Sabe, eu ia te convidar naquele dia, com o Zabini. Mas Pansy chegou e me arrastou para os jardins, dizendo que minha roupa teria que combinar com a dela...' – começou Malfoy, explicando-se.

'-E eu não iria aceitar. Seria ridículo entrar no Salão com você do meu lado. Não pense que temos alguma coisa séria, Malfoy.' – Serena foi decidida, e até um pouco dura

'-Olha o que você faz comigo, Snape...'

'-O que? Te fiz ficar cansado da cachorkinson?' – Serena riu baixo do apelido que acabar de inventar.

'-Me fez ficar cansado de todas as outras. E querer só você.'

'-Você me quer, Malfoy?' – perguntou, rindo e ajoelhando na frente dele – 'Bom, infelizmente eu sou o que você não pode ter.'

Serena saiu correndo em meio a neve do jardim, encolhida em sua echarpe fina. Draco correu atrás dela e puxou-a pela cintura. Ela tentou, em vão, libertar-se, mas ele era muito mais forte do que ela. Acabaram os dois caindo na neve, Malfoy por cima.

Então, fogosos, se beijaram novamente, esquecendo completamente da gélida neve que cobria seus corpos e roupas. Serena parara o beijo repentinamente. Olhou-o e deu um sorrisinho, depois voltou a beijá-lo. Aquele sorriso fora o primeiro verdadeiro que recebera alguma vez de Serena, e o garoto deixou aquilo registrado na memória. Como os lábios dela eram cheios, como as covinhas apareceram sutilmente e, principalmente, como os olhos azuis iluminavam-se diante daquele mínimo movimento muscular.

'-Sai de cima de mim, Draco.' – pediu, ainda rindo.

A garota correu e aninhou-se no canto quente em que estiveram antes.

'-Ei, Serena, me espera.' – ele disse, e correu ao seu encontro.

Malfoy sentou-se junto a ela, que se encolhia, com frio.

'-Finalmente descobriu meu nome?'– o garoto sorriu de lado.

'-Não, querido. É que Malfoy é muito mais dramático' – respondeu Serena, irônica

'-Vamos regredir, Serena? Para Malfoy e Snape de novo?' – perguntou, sem expressão.

'-Hum,' – Serena resmungou somente.

'-Vamos lá, não seja tão orgulhosa. Ah, esqueci, orgulho é o seu sobrenome.'

Serena bufou.

'-Sabe, você poderia ter vindo com qualquer outro...' – começou Draco – 'Por que raios teve que vim com Potter?' – perguntou, assumindo um semblante de nojo ao falar sobre o outro garoto.

'-Potter me convidou, e eu aceitei. Nenhum outro me chamou para o baile.' – disse, com ar de riso, apreciando os ciúmes do loiro.

'-Potter é grifinório; supõe-se que seja corajoso. Todos os outros devem ter medo de você.'

'-Eles tem, Draco' – disse, e corrigiu-se – 'hum, Malfoy, claro que tem medo.'

'-Você pode me chamar de Draco, Serena.' – ele disse, rindo

'-Claro que eu posso. Você acha que não te chamaria caso você não quisesse?' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – 'Mas é totalmente estranho não te chamar de Malfoy.'

Draco riu.

'-É estranho te chamar de Snape.' – ele tornou-se pensativo, encarando Serena com seus olhos cinzas – 'Nem Severo consegue te chamar assim...'

Serena sorriu de leve, enigmática.

Draco de repente levantou-se. A garota acompanhou-o, estranhando. Ele saiu correndo em meio à neve que caía, Serena mais uma vez seguiu-o.

'-O que aconteceu, Malfoy?' – a garota alcançou-o e segurou um de seus braços fortes, ele parou, deixando-a segurá-lo, já que se quisesse podia escapar facilmente das mãos pequenas de Serena.

'-Fique aqui Serena, não venha atrás de mim.'

O vento soprou, forte e intenso, trazendo flocos brancos de leve para todo o lado. Draco e Serena se encararam por vários instantes, ela não o soltaria, nem ele queria ser solto, apesar de ser muito mais forte do que ela.

'-Você acha que manda em mim, Malfoy?' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não pareceu malvada e irritante como sempre, e sim preocupada.

De repente, Draco correu, e Serena seguiu-o, o rosto ainda mais corado pelo vento, os pêlos do corpo todo arrepiados pelo frio cortante, os lábios tremendo. Todo o seu físico desejava voltar para o castelo aconchegando e aquecido, porém não podia ceder ao orgulho e deixar Malfoy ir, sua curiosidade não a deixava parar de correr atrás do garoto, rumo à Floresta Proibida. Draco ainda corria em sua frente, sem aperceber-se dela em sua traseira.

Blaise Zabini deixou Eliza sentada em uma das muitas mesas decoradas com velas que flutuavam. Fora procurar por Draco. Elizabeth se cansou; notou que Serena também havia sumido, Harry Potter confraternizava com Granger e Weasley, sem a garota. A loira, então, decidiu procurar pela amiga também, afinal, pelo jeito, Blaise não voltaria tão cedo.

Eliza parou poucos metros distantes da grande porta que dava para os jardins, sendo ainda debilmente aquecida pelo calor que emanava do castelo. Avistou uma figura de azul, e outra de negro, Serena e Draco. Aquilo parecia uma briga aos olhos de Elizabeth.

A garota não conseguia enxergar o olhar de preocupação que partia dos olhos de ambos, cinzas e azuis. Serena segurava o rapaz e falava alguma coisa, e Draco franzia as sobrancelhas. Havia algo errado. Serena não conhecia e nem falava com Malfoy. Eliza se desesperou. Queria chamar por ajuda. Não, não; ela era uma garota crescida, não podia mais ter medo e esperar que todos fizessem por ela o que ela temia.

Repentinamente, Draco correu. Alguns segundos atrasada, Serena foi atrás dele. Elizabeth desesperou-se. O que faria? Para onde estavam indo? Draco fizera, ou faria, algo com sua única amiga?

Então Eliza correu, avistando Serena em sua frente, um pouco menos distante do que Draco estava da garota morena. Ela estava com medo até o último fio de cabelo, mas era Serena. O frio era cortante, e seu vestido de tecido delicado voava, deixando as pernas ainda mais expostas. Parecia que uma geleira movera-se para dentro dela, não agüentaria muito mais; sentia-se fraca, gelada até a alma, mas tinha que continuar seguindo Serena pela trilha que levava à Floresta Proibida – lugar que tinha prometido a si mesma nunca, jamais, entrar. Mas entrou mesmo assim.

Snape notara que Serena dera um chute em Potter, e não pôde negar que estava feliz. Não a queria metida com gente daquela laia. Mas onde, por Merlim, ela estava? Com o frio que se instalara noite afora, Serena tinha de estar de volta ao castelo, ele só não sabia onde.

Esperaria, então. A garota Duncan deveria saber. E ela estava com Zabini; descobriria fácil. Quase certamente, Serena voltara para seu dormitório, entediada com festas, como seria tão típico de sua personalidade.

Mas nem Zabini nem Duncan apareciam. Assim como Serena, Draco também tinha sumido. Mesmo assim, Snape não ligara imediatamente o desaparecimento desses estudantes, que, apesar de sonserinos, a dupla de meninas e meninos não tinha nada em comum.

Draco adentrara a mata, e Serena o seguia com coragem. Enquanto os caminhos podiam ser vislumbrados, ainda que precariamente, com a luz da lua que entrava por entre as falhas na vegetação, a garota não usou o feitiço _lumus_, não queria que sua presença fosse notada.

Eliza, bem atrás da amiga, tremia de frio e de medo; queria – por Merlim – sair dali, ou, ao menos, usar sua varinha para ter alguma claridade. Mas como nem Serena nem Malfoy haviam acendido as suas, não acenderia também; não queria ser apercebida, de jeito algum.

Serena escorregou em algumas folhas molhadas e se apoiou em uma árvore próxima, sem fazer alarde. Os três andaram por boa parte ainda iluminada da floresta, Draco sem perceber a presença de Serena e ambos sem notarem Eliza por último.

Draco fazia algum barulho, mas Serena se movimentava ágil pela floresta. Chegaram a um ponto em que nada podiam ver; o garoto seguiu, pois conhecia bem o caminho que trilhava, Serena murmurou um '_lumus'_ baixinho, mas nada aconteceu. Tentou _lumus máxima_, porém também não obteve resultados. Xingou mentalmente. Havia alguém ali. Havia magia protegendo aquele local. Serena só estava rezando para não ser magia negra; e era quase impossível não ser.

Estavam se aproximando de uma clareira, podiam perceber, pela claridade que emanava do percurso a frente, quase como o fim iluminado de um túnel. Draco não podia vê-la; ele não a queria ali, de forma alguma.

Então, logo que Draco alcançou a luz algo aconteceu.

'-Tem alguém ali.' – um dos encapuzados sussurrou.

Vários jatos de cor esverdeada voaram na direção de Serena. Foi o único momento em que realmente teve medo em sua vida. _Comensais da Morte_, pensou, eles não podem entrar aqui; o que fizeram? Quando o primeiro jato estava prestes a atingi-la, pensou em Snape. Merlim, que ele saiba, pelo menos, que estou aqui. Então foi muito rápido. Um jato após o outro. Cinco no total. Serena caiu, pouco afastada da trilha, no escuro e desacordada.

Alguém havia estuporado também Elizabeth, porém acidentalmente.

Zabini aproximou-se do professor Snape. Estava pálido e preocupado.

'-Hum, professor?' – Severo olhou – 'Você viu Draco, ou Eliza, por aí? Fui procurar por ele – e não encontrei – e quando voltei, ela já não estava aqui.'

'-Você fala de quem? Da senhorita Duncan?' – perguntou, sem expressão. Começara a preocupar-se com Serena, e Blaise assentira debilmente com a cabeça – 'A senhorita Serena, creio que o senhor deva conhecer, amiga da senhorita Duncan, também desapareceu... Eu a vi indo para os jardins, mas não voltou.'

'-Aquela Snape é mesmo louca.' – disse ele, com as mãos no bolso, temeroso – 'Que pessoa normal iria lá fora com esse frio? E ainda mais de vestido?'

Snape nem sequer prestara atenção. Onde Serena estava, Merlim? Ninguém notou quando uma figura vestida de púrpura e mostrando demais do próprio corpo apareceu.

'-Ei, Zabini?' – chamou ela – 'Draquinho foi para fora também, e ainda não voltou. O que será que aconteceu com ele?' – disse, preocupada e artificial – 'Será que aquela Snape trouxa usou alguma de suas azarações secretas contra ele?'

'-A garota não é trouxa, senhorita Parkinson' – respondeu Snape, rápido demais, porém com a voz sem emoção de sempre – 'ela é filha de uma bruxa sangue-puro e um mestiço.'

'-Como o senhor sabe, professor? A garota vivia em um orfanato trouxa.'

'-Eu sei disso, senhorita.' – respondeu sem paciência – 'E consta nos arquivos do orfanato' – disfarçou.

'-Vamos, Zabini, estamos perdendo tempo. Há alunos desaparecidos. Talvez o vento ainda não tenha apagado as pegadas na neve.'

Blaise seguiu o professor e os dois barram Pansy. Iriam sozinhos.

Saíram para os jardins e havia ali algumas pegadas. Um pouco mais para frente, havia marcas irregulares na neve.

'-Uh, parece que alguém deu uns amassos aqui.' – disse o garoto, sem tato algum.

'-Como você deduz isso, senhor Zabini?' – cortou o professor, enquanto continuavam a seguir algumas pequenas pegadas.

'-Há realmente poucos lugares nos quais eu já não dei uns amassos com alguém, professor.' – ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

Havia um rastro mais novo e limpo em meio à neve. Eles o seguiram, mas em alguns trechos ainda era possível três pares de pegadas. Os três estavam juntos. Isso fez com que Snape quisesse correr; sentira a Marca Negra arder, tinha certa desconfiança, mas era realmente impossível que Comensais estivessem em Hogwarts. A não ser que alguém tivesse os colocado para dentro. Não, não. Era só uma brincadeira de criança.

Assim que entraram na mata fechada, havia uma trilha. Severo deu graças a Merlim, mas Blaise estava se molhando de medo. Uma chuva torrencial começou a cair, e o garoto quis voltar. Snape não deixou, e chamou-o de covarde.

Seguiram pela trilha, até quase chegarem até a clareira. Porém Blaise tropeçara em algo. Caíra sobre os dois pés de Serena, desacordada. _Lumus_, Snape ordenou, e da ponta de sua varinha saiu um feixe de luz; ele podia, é claro. Também era um Comensal. E quando Zabini tentou fazer o mesmo e não conseguiu, ele teve medo. Eles realmente estavam lá.

Blaise chamou-o. Severo caiu do lado da menina, desesperado, colocando a varinha em seu rosto para certificar-se de que era mesmo Serena. E, para sua infelicidade, era. Ele tirou sua capa preta de festa, e cuidadosamente cobriu a menina com ela; Serena estava roxa de frio, com os músculos gélidos. Era tarde demais, pensou Snape, com lágrimas nos olhos. Não, não era, ele daria um jeito, rebatia outra voz, em sua mente.

'-Zabini, procure pela Duncan.' – ordenou, e o garoto saiu, procurando no escuro.

Tinha de levá-la dali. Imediatamente. Respirava, porém realmente fraco. E a chuva que caía não ajudava em nada. Snape deixou-a ali e foi procurar pelos outros.

Lucio Malfoy estava ali, no final da clareira, seguramente distante de Serena.

'-O que foi isso, Lucio?' – perguntou, baixo e em seu tom de voz misterioso.

'-Havia alguém ali, seguindo Draco. Nós estuporamos. Não sabemos quem é, evitamos deixar marcas nele. Foi uma idiotice, eu sei, mas vamos dar um jeito. Por que não apareceu antes?'

'-O que houve? Por que chamaram Draco?' – perguntou, e depois atentou a pergunta anteriormente feita – 'Estava no baile de inverno. E não é uma coisa muito simples escapar de lá com o velhote e os inúteis dos professores olhando.'

'-O mestre tinha um serviçinho para Draco, e que tinha de ser avisado por nós o mais rápido possível, ele precisa se preparar. Ele vai precisar de sua ajuda, Severo.'

'-Tudo bem. Agora preciso levar o aluno para a enfermaria, ou Dumbledore vai desconfiar mais. Saiam logo daqui; e você não escapa de contar-me como conseguiu entrar. Avise Draco para se apressar.' – sussurrou ele por último e saiu apressado.

Precisava tirar Serena dali, precisava saber se ela estava bem, que iria sobreviver. Correu pela trilha molhada e escorregadia e encontrou Serena. Puxou-a para seus braços e seu corpo esguio se acomodou bem, mesmo desacordado. Snape ajeitou a capa, para que a cobrisse melhor, e debaixo da chuva, chamou por Zabini.

Mandou o garoto carregar Elizabeth e seguiram, a passos largos, para o castelo, Snape sempre na frente, tentando cobrir a distância como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Não a dele, mas a de Serena, sua filha, e valia muito mais do que sua mísera vida.

'-Blaise, ande logo, nem parece que joga quadribol desde que saiu das fraldas!' – Snape estava nervoso, e o garoto não andava depressa o suficiente.

'-Calma ai, professor. Não é fácil andar com Eliza no colo na neve.'

'-Vamos, lá, ela é leve, Zabini, não seja fresco.'

Quando Snape finalmente venceu a distancia na neve e chegou ao aquecido Salão Principal ele estava praticamente vazio, exceto por Parkinson e a equipe docente. Todos os olhavam, Snape nem sequer olhou na direção deles, tinha um único objetivo: a enfermaria. Sinalizou para que Zabini também seguisse e Dumbledore os acompanhou, barrando os professores e Pansy.

Dumbledore abriu as portas da Ala Hospitalar e acendeu as luzes com um aceno da varinha.

'-Acomode-as, Severo, vou acordar Papoula.'

'-Deixe a senhorita Duncan nesta cama, isto Zabini. Agora pode ir.'- ordenou Snape, e Blaise deixou Elizabeth na última cama, Serena ocupava a penúltima.

'-Mas e Eliza? Ela vai ficar bem? E a Snape? Ela parece pior do que a Eliza... O Draco não vai voltar, professor, para nos explicar?'

'-Muitas perguntas, Zabini, muitas perguntas. Eu assumo por aqui. E não abra o bico para ninguém, está me ouvindo, senhor Zabini? As conseqüências serão graves se fizer isto...' – ameaçou Snape, com uma fúria que o garoto não conhecia, então restou a ele concordar e ir direto para seu dormitório.

Madame Pomfrey veio correndo. Ajeitou seu uniforme e foi até Serena.

'-O que aconteceu, professor?' – perguntou ela, também nervosa com o estado da garota.

'-Também não sei, Papoula. Zabini e eu as encontramos desacordadas.'

Madame Pomfrey pegou a varinha e fez alguns exames rápidos, primeiro em Serena depois em Elizabeth.

'-Elas foram estuporadas, Severo. Porém Serena deve ter sido atingida mais vezes; o estado dela é realmente muito frágil.'

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, é isso. Gostaram? Reviews, please. Espero que minhas leitoras e leitores voltem a conversar comigo, haha.<strong>

**Vou tentar ser rápida para o próximo capítulo, estou empolgada.**

**Beijo, L.**


	12. Estuporada

**N/A:** Olá! Demorei um século de novo, mas cadê as reviews? Vou tentar postar mais rápido, mas as coisas estão complicadinhas, rs. Espero que gostem do capítulo e quero reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 - Estuporada<strong>

Madame Pomfrey dera às duas uma poção revigorante, surtira um efeito mínimo. Eliza parecia melhor, já que o corpo, mesmo desacordado, correspondia aos testes. A situação de Serena era mais grave, e estava deixando Severo louco. Ela, assim que tomara a poção, havia sido envolvida em muitos cobertores com feitiço de aquecimento instantâneo, então o corpo deixara de ter a cor azul-arroxeada e adquirira um tom vermelho febril.

Quando a enfermeira deu a uma dose do dia da poção para as garotas, aconselhou o professor:

'-Durma um pouco, Severo. Vai fazer bem, e além do mais já é madrugada. Ela não acordará hoje, sinto muito.'

Snape assentiu, mas não saiu de seu lugar – uma cadeira desconfortável em frente à cama de Serena.

A expressão da garota estava tão relaxada e serena que ele quase não podia acreditar que era a mesma pessoa. As sobrancelhas não estavam arqueadas em ângulos estranhos, nem os olhos brilhavam de frieza; era só uma garota. Parecia um anjo, com as feições delicadas parecidas com as de Alexia, mas respirava com falhas e Severo tinha medo por ela. Assim ela era uma menininha, quase a mesma menininha que ele deixara para trás há quinze anos.

O coração dele martelava no peito. O que ele faria se ela simplesmente não acordasse mais? Ele era definitivamente o homem mais estúpido da face da terra. Fora ruim para Alexia – a única mulher que ele amara – enquanto ela estava grávida, e esta morreu ao dar à luz a filha deles. E agora fora rude com sua garotinha o tempo todo, desde que se reencontraram, com a amargura que ele carregava consigo e estava prestes a perdê-la também.

Ele sentia culpa. Mas mais do que isso, _dor_. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir algo tão forte por alguma pessoa, até que conheceu Alexia, mas então veio Serena, e ele descobriu o que podia sentir de mais forte por alguém. Queria que a garota estivesse bem, acima de tudo. E agora ela agonizava naquela cama de hospital, sem que houvesse nada que ele pudesse fazer ou falar.

Será que ela estaria percebendo sua presença ali? Era provável que não; mas Snape queria que ela sentisse que não estava sozinha, como sempre, que algo mudara, dessa vez havia alguém ali, ansiando para que ela acordasse.

Serena deu um suspiro longo e Severo ficou feliz. Ao menos ela estava respirando de verdade novamente. Ele passou a mão grande pelos cabelos lisos, negros e macios dela, depois acariciou seu rosto. Por que ela não acordava e acabava com a aflição dele? Sua_ menininha_, o bebê que deixara no orfanato, estivera ali todo o tempo. Era a mesma criança. Ele fora tolo por se fazer acreditar que essa era uma versão irritante do bebê que ele ninara. Era Serena, apenas isto.

A raiva súbita que tivera minutos antes de sair procurar por ela se esvaíra. Tudo o que ele queria era que ela acordasse e estivesse bem. Queria abraçá-la e dizer para não fazer isto novamente – não simplesmente porque era errado, mas porque aquilo o estava matando.

Encarou-a, até que ela começou a debater-se – Madame Pomfrey avisou que seria normal caso ocorresse, era o corpo reagindo à poção contra a febre. Severo aproximou-se e segurou sua mão esquerda com cuidado.

'-Calma, Serena.' – ele disse baixinho – 'Se acalme, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.' – sua voz se tornava calma e aveludada.

Durante todo o resto da noite, Severo não dormiu. Ficou sentado ao pé de Serena, acalmando-a quando se debatia, e segurando sua mão durante todo o tempo; não queria que ela se sentisse sozinha. A garota amanheceu com a face repleta de pontinhos de suor; Snape pegou uma pequena toalha de flanela e calmamente limpou-lhe a superfície da testa e do nariz.

Mais algumas horas se passavam, e Serena não parecia nem prestes a acordar. As bochechas, outrora rosadas, retornaram ao tom pálido depois de a febre passar, ela ainda estava inconsciente e sua respiração era fraca, quase imperceptível. O que ele faria se ela não agüentasse? Se não sobrevivesse? Não suportaria perder mais alguém. Não suportaria perder Serena, mesmo que não a tivesse inteiramente.

Madame Pomfrey chegou à enfermaria antes do horário habitual, mas Severo ansiava que ela tivesse chego antes.

'-Vejo que não dormiu, Severo...' – disse ela, ao chegar, notando as olheiras fundas que se formavam ao redor de seus olhos, e sua mão segurando firmemente a da garota – 'Eu lhe disse que poderia ir para a cama, ela não acordará tão cedo assim, professor.'

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou a encarar a mulher.

'-Ainda está com as mesmas roupas de festa, e o mesmo sapato enlameado. Vá se lavar, Severo, ficará tudo bem por aqui, eu garanto.' – percebendo que esse argumento nada resolveria, apelou – 'E além do mais, os outros desconfiarão. Por que estaria você aqui, a noite toda, acompanhando apenas uma aluna?' – Pomfrey ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'-Você é a única que sabe de tudo, Papoula, fora o diretor.' – suspirou ele, sem mais argumentos.

'-Não sei de tudo, professor. Nunca compreendi o motivo de você tê-la abandonado naquele orfanato.' – ela deu uma olhadela para ele e continuo com o olhar reprovador – 'Alexandra contou-me sobre o senhor não querer a menininha, mas eu realmente achava que mudaria de idéia quando a visse pela primeira vez. Ela era tão pequena!' – suspirou a mulher, ligeiramente exaltada.

'-Não, não é...' – ele começou, mas interrompeu-se – 'Era o melhor,Papoula. É, e sempre foi, arriscado ficar comigo; exatamente por isso meu relacionamento com Alexia nunca foi exposto.'

'-Pobre menina. Parece ser uma boa garota, a Serena. Você podia ao menos tê-la deixado com bruxos; bruxos em que o senhor confiasse.' – ela se aproximou de Serena e passou a mão em seus cabelos negros, depois tirou a varinha de um dos bolsos e começou a examiná-la novamente.

'-Vocês nunca vão entender.' – rosnou Snape, diante do comentário de Pomfrey.

Ela, que já havia visto o professor assim muitas vezes, não intimidou-se, deu um leve sorriso de deboche e continuou a examinar a menina.

Quando Papoula fazia exames em Elizabeth – menos do que fizera em Serena – Dumbledore chegou. Ele arrastava suas enormes vestes pelo grande corredor da Ala Hospitalar, cumprimentou Pomfrey com um aceno de cabeça – esta respondeu gentilmente – e seguiu para perto de Severo e Serena.

'-Como você está, Severo?' – perguntou paternalmente, arrastando uma cadeira também para si.

'-Ótimo perto de Serena.' – murmurou.

'-Papoula contou-me que você passou a noite toda acordado ao lado da menina...' – começou – 'Não acha que você merece um pouco de descanso?'

'-Não venha você também, Dumbledore, tentar me convencer. Quando eu achar propício, irei.'

'-Tudo bem, então, professor, se é isso o que deseja.' – os olhos pequenos do diretor brilharam de bondade – 'Papoula também me disse que o estado de Serena não é dos melhores, creio que isso é que está te deixando abalado.'

Snape não respondeu. A afirmação de Dumbledore era óbvia.

'-Melhoras a você e a Serena, Severo. Volto mais tarde para saber das garotas, agora tenho que acertar ainda algumas coisas com Papoula. Tão logo que Serena esteja bem e não precise de sua constante vigia, precisamos conversar, meu caro, sobre os acontecimentos de ontem.' – o velho homem disse a última frase mais baixo, e em seguida acenou e foi para perto da mulher e de Elizabeth.

Severo apenas assentiu, em agradecimento, e calou.

'-Então eu a mandarei entrar, Papoula. Está nervosíssima.' – foi tudo o que Snape pôde ouvir da conversa entre Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore.

Logo que saiu, Dumbledore voltou,porém acompanhado de uma figura loira, de estatura mediana, olhos azuis e vestes trouxas – apesar disso, eram roupas finas. Ela era familiar à Snape, de alguma forma.

A mulher entrou apressada, e perguntou ao diretor, quando o percurso até a cama de Eliza estava próximo do fim:

'-Disseram-me que havia outra menina com ela...' – suspirou a mulher, parecendo realmente nervosa – 'Posso perguntar quem era, Dumbledore? É alguma amiga de Eliza?'

'-Sim, Sra. Duncan, creio que a senhorita Snape e ela ficaram amigas durante os meses aqui na escola.'

A mulher loira arrepiou-se ao ouvir o sobrenome da outra garota. Ouvira corretamente? Só então apercebeu-se da garota de cabelos pretos, acompanhada de ninguém menos que Severo Snape.

'-Ahn, senhorita Snape? Não acho que ela tenha comentado comigo alguma vez...'

'-Talvez não, Serena chegou aqui somente neste ano letivo.'

'-Ah, a menina estudava em Beauxbatons? Eliza esteve lá, por um ano...' – comentou ela. Fora Hogwarts, Beauxbatons era a escola de magia mais próxima de Londres.

'-Creio que não, minha cara.' – respondeu o diretor – 'Ela foi criada com trouxas.'

Elena não acreditava. Não, ela estava ficando louca; aquilo já fazia muito, muito tempo, e era melhor não remoer coisas antigas. E aquele pressentimento era apenas um desejo muito forte de que aquela dupla tragédia não houvesse acontecido.

Então, um pouco assustada ainda, foi até a cama da filha. Passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos e ajeitou as cobertas, analisando o estado da garota.

'-Como está Eliza, Madame Pomfrey?' – perguntou a mãe, preocupada.

'-Elizabeth está bem, querida. Foi estuporada – ainda não sabemos por que e por quem, infelizmente, mas saberemos assim que elas acordarem.' – a mulher acariciou a mão da moça mais nova – 'Dei-lhe algumas poções para dormir melhor, e uma poção revigorante, portanto ela ainda não acordará, mas fiz exames pela manhã e está tudo bem. Mais algumas poções e descanso e ela estará pronta para outra.'

'-Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. Por tudo.' – Elena sorriu, radiante como era.

Papoula e Dumbledore deixaram a sala minutos depois, e a mulher prometeu voltar logo, alegando ter de resolver alguns problemas juntamente com o diretor.

Elena levantou-se, após alguns minutos sentada junto à filha e aproximou-se de Serena. Queria vê-la e descartar qualquer possibilidade rapidamente, já não podia alimentar esperanças de que fosse quem ela esperava.

'-Hum, Snape, olá.' – cumprimentou ela – 'Você por aqui?' – e ela deu um sorriso – mínimo.

Sim, ele agora lembrava quem ela era. Como pudera não saber de imediato? Os olhos eram de um tom diferente do de Serena e Alexia, um pouco mais esverdeados, mas o sorriso, ah, o sorriso era idêntico ao de Alexandra!

'-Elena Summers, não é?' – perguntou, somente recordando a época de escola da mulher.

'-Duncan, na verdade.' – ela deu um sorrisinho, e Snape notou a aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda.

'-Você se casou com o garoto Duncan, afinal?' – era uma pergunta retórica, porém cheia de desdém – 'Sean?' – perguntou ele, não se lembrando exatamente o nome do rapaz.

'-Isso, Sean.' – ela concordou afirmativamente com a cabeça, em um gesto gracioso.

Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher, uma mulher tão bonita quanto Alexia fora. Ora, mas ela era apenas uma garota! Não, muitos anos haviam se passado desde que lecionara poções para Elena em Hogwarts, quinze anos, exatamente; Severo estava confuso.

'-O senhor passou a noite aqui?' – perguntou ela, tentando ser discreta em sua especulação.

'-Sim. Sou o diretor da Casa delas.' – ele disse, seco.

A mulher não se convenceu. Snape não era simplesmente do tipo que passa a noite acordado por duas alunas irresponsáveis – sim, era possível notar que passara a noite em claro pelas olheiras fundas ao redor de seus olhos.

Elena aproximou-se do rosto de Serena, indo pelo lado oposto da cama em que o professor de Poções estava. As feições da menina eram delicadas, e ela tinha cabelos negros, mas havia – inegavelmente – muito de Alexia ali. Talvez fossem os lábios cheios em formato de coração, ou o nariz fino, até o formato do rosto, e a pureza que a garota aparentava ao dormir era idêntica à mãe.

Então, não se conteve. Tinha certeza absoluta, mesmo que Snape nada falasse. Estava perplexa, abismada. Por que a garota crescera com trouxas? Por que sua morte fora fingida? Onde Snape estava que não cuidou dela? Foi bem tratada? Teve sempre o melhor? Quando ergueu os olhos da menina, Severo percebeu que Elena notara; e lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo rosto alvo da mulher.

'-Eu simplesmente não acredito, Snape.' – ela o encarou e limpou o rosto molhado – 'O que você fez com ela?'

'-Do que você está falando, senhorita Summers?' – ele respondeu, cético.

'-É Duncan.' – corrigiu e o encarou ferozmente de novo – 'Eu estou falando que sei sobre você e tia Alexia.'

'-Você nunca poderia saber sobre isso, menina. Eu sei que ela nunca te contou.' – ele esboçou um sorrisinho de deboche.

'-Eu soube no dia do velório, Snape. Meus pais e minha avó ainda não tinham chego, era tarde e o espaço já tinha sido fechado somente para a família. Eu fui para lá um pouco antes, queria ficar um pouco sozinha com Alexia, e acho que você teve a mesma idéia.' – explicou ela – 'E você estava tão acabado como quem acabara de perder alguém muito importante. O seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos tinham olheiras; você estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo dela, Snape. E tinha mais um detalhe: você deixou aparecer o colar e a aliança, que Alexia também usava.' – ela suspirou – 'E desde então eu sempre soube que você foi o marido de minha tia.'

'-Belas conclusões, _Duncan_.' – ele enfatizou – 'O engraçado de tudo é que isso me fez seu tio.'

'-Dispenso, Snape.' – ela foi seca e virou-se para Serena – 'Por que você deixou a garota com trouxas? A odiava tanto assim? Por que fingiram a morte dela?'

'-Ela ficou em um orfanato trouxa. Porque sim, porque eu, que sou responsável por ela, decidi.'

'-Você poderia tê-la deixado conosco, Snape. Foi muito cruel deixá-la com trouxas, como se ela não tivesse família alguma. Ela tinha uma avó, uma tia e uma prima que podiam cuidar dela.'

'-_Você_ poderia cuidar dela, Elena?' – ele gargalhou de deboche – 'Você tinha dezessete anos e um filho a caminho.'

'-Garanto que eu poderia dar a ela uma vida muito melhor e com muito mais carinho do que ela teve em sabe-se lá que lugar horrível você a deixou.' – Elena estava nervosa, ainda não digerira os fatos.

'-Fiz o que achei melhor, menina. Você não sabe de meus motivos.'

'-Você a privou de uma vida que convinha a ela. Minha avó a trataria como uma princesa e ela teria tido tudo que sempre mereceu. E não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança, afinal eu fui mais corajosa do que você próprio para cuidar da minha filha.'

'-Então você se orgulha de ter tido uma criança aos dezessete anos? Uma criança cuidando de outra? Acha mesmo que vou te admirar por isso, Elena? Por esse erro?' – o tom dele era de censura, não deboche. Parecia preocupado.

'-Não foi um erro.' – ela disse, baixo – 'Eliza é a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida. Não fale assim comigo, Snape.' – Elena de repente pareceu uma criancinha que foi pega aprontando.

'-Viu? Você continua sendo somente uma criança despreparada.' – ele bufou e olhou para o lado, respirou e tornou a olhar para a mulher à sua frente – 'Mas deixemos isso de lado, é um problema seu. Eu nunca deixaria Serena com sua avó, ela não para de fazer mudanças.'

'-Isso não seria problema, Snape. Nós fomos para a França três anos depois da morte de Alexia, e teríamos levado Serena conosco, ela estudaria em Beauxbatons como Elizabeth e teria uma família estruturada.'

'-É sobre isso que estou falando. Eu não nunca quis que ela saísse de Londres, pelo menos aqui eu poderia tê-la vigiado.'

'-Bom, vovó morreu nas férias de Natal do primeiro ano de Eliza em Beauxbatons, então voltamos. Você teria visto Serena antes do que viu aqui, pelo que eu entendi.'

'-Nada sai exatamente como planejamos.'

'-E para isso você usou a vida desta menina, metendo-a num orfanato trouxa.' – o brilho feroz ainda estava presente nos olhos de Elena.

'-Não é tudo como você imagina, Elena.' – ele sorriu de leve – 'Eu não sou esse vilão que planejou destruir muitas vidas, inclusive a de Serena.'

'-Então foi como, Snape?' – ela disse, as lágrimas sem cessar ainda.

'-Eu fiz exatamente o que você diz que sempre fez. Procurei o melhor.'

'-Em que mente absurda isso seria o melhor?' – ela bufou – 'A minha tia foi a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, não entendo como ela foi se casar com você.'

'-Eu também não entendo, Elena, mas fico feliz que ela o tenha feito.' – ele disse, os olhos não demonstrando nenhuma emoção – 'Ganhei até uma sobrinha.' – ele sorriu torto de deboche.

Elena ficou séria, não tinha entendido se ele estivera gozando dela, ou tentando uma descontração.

'-Só me diga uma coisa: você gostou mesmo de minha tia?'- ela perguntou, mais uma vez, seca, encarando-o, ainda sem crer que o homem a sua frente pudesse amar alguém.

'-Sim.' – foi tudo o que ele disse, suspirando .

'-Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Snape, pelo que você fez à minha prima. Ela poderia ter tido uma vida infinitamente melhor. E tenho certeza de que Alexia também nunca perdoaria.' – ela falou em tom de ameaça, baixo e firme – 'Você não sabe o quanto todos nós sofremos todos estes anos pensando que Serena estava morta.'

Ele calou, apenas.

Elena voltou para o lado de Elizabeth, acariciando os cabelos da filha, e murmurando-lhe coisas doces. Um tempo depois, Severo percebeu, ela recomeçara a chorar, baixinho.

Ela queria ter conhecido a prima, queria que a avó e toda a família a tivesse conhecido. Mas desejava, acima de tudo, que Alexia pudesse ver como a filha era bonita, e pudesse estar do lado dela agora, assim como ela estava do lado de Eliza.

Madame Pomfrey voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com novas poções para as garotas, e encontrou Severo e Elena sentados em cadeiras próximas às camas, cada um assistindo à sua filha.

Quando terminou o trabalho com as duas, Pomfrey virou-se bruscamente para Snape, dando-lhe um olhar de advertência.

'-Severo, olhe para mim.' – o homem lançou-lhe um olhar gelado e entediado – 'Respeitei sua vontade até agora, mas não dá mais. Ou você vai se lavar e trocar as roupas agora, ou te faço ir levitando até seus aposentos.'

'-Eu não sairei daqui, Papoula.' – ele disse, seco e virou-se novamente para a maca de Serena.

'-Vamos lá, Severo, vá, tome um banho rápido e volte para ela.'

Snape pensou, e considerou que realmente estava precisando de um banho, e talvez alguma coisa para comer. Não tinha notado o quanto estava com fome.

'-Está bem, Pomfrey, mas em meia hora eu estou de volta.'

Ele olhou para Serena, despedindo-se dela silenciosamente, temendo ser um verdadeiro adeus.

_Serena via branco, e somente branco. Onde, afinal, estaria? A última coisa da qual se lembrava era o único rosto que pôde ver: pálido, adornado por cabelos platinados e lisos,que muito parecia Draco Malfoy. Era isso. Mas o rosto tinha traços ainda mais finos e delineados, e também mais rugas e marcas. Aquele só poderia ser Lucio Malfoy._

_Caminhou, então,pelo nada, ao que lhe parecia. Olhou para seus pés. Uma espécie de bruma branca e densa se estendia por toda a imensidão cândida que era aquele lugar indefinido. Lembrou-se, repentinamente, do primeiro raio verde, disparado pela varinha de Lucio, e da dor causada pelos outros. Fora estuporada; muitas vezes._

_Estava morta? Era a única possibilidade plausível. Então era isso que esperava por ela após a vida? Branco, vazio e nada? Serena andou, e perambulou mais um pouco, procurando por algo que fizesse sentido ali. Será que fora tão má que passaria a eternidade ali?_

_De repente, a incômoda brisa que soprava no lugar cessou, e uma presença quente se aproximava. Serena olhou para trás, e um vento forte acompanhava a presença quente e iluminada, ela quase nada podia ver._

_Quando os raios que emanavam da direção contrária amenizaram, a figura aproximou-se de Serena, que franzia o cenho._

'_-MÃE!' – Serena gritou desesperadamente, ao notar quem se aproximava, com lágrimas nos olhos. Era tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo tão natural dizer aquela palavra._

'_-Olá, meu bem.' – disse Alexandra docemente._

_Então tinha mesmo morrido, pensou Serena, já que Alexia estava em sua companhia._

'_-Hum, eu morri?' – perguntou, inocentemente._

'_-Não querida, ainda não. Aqui é para onde vem os que estão entre a vida e morte.'_

'_-Então eu vou voltar?' – ela disse, desiludida – 'Não posso ficar aqui com você, mãe?'_

'_-Não meu, amor, você não pode. Você ainda tem muito para viver, Serena, não se apresse.' – Serena fez menção de interrompê-la – 'Você tem que voltar para seu pai, ele está aguardando por você.'_

'_-Snape não é meu pa...' – Serena bradou, exaltada, e foi imediatamente interrompida por Alexia._

'_-Serena, não seja rude com Severo. Ele está muito preocupado com você, está do seu lado, te esperando, lá embaixo.' – Alexandra disse, serenamente._

'_-Hunf, duvido.' – bufou Serena, cruzando os braços, contrariada._

'_-Veja então, querida, com seus próprios olhos.' – Alexia disse suavemente, e a bruma aos pés das duas se dissipou, mostrando um Snape com profundas marcas arroxeadas ao redor dos olhos, velando por Serena e segurando sua mão, com um semblante de preocupação que a garota jamais o vira ostentar, a não ser na ocasião da morte de Alexia._

_Serena nada falou,enquanto uma mão da mãe reconfortava-a._

'_-Vocês têm muito em comum, Serena, você e seu pai. Quando os dois cederem e conversarem abertamente você verá, ele é um homem muito inteligente, e conhece muitas coisas das quais você gosta.'_

'_-Acho que isso é quase impossível, mãe.' – disse a garota, em um sorriso torto, admirando a beleza de Alexia._

'_-Não é, querida. Severo pode lhe mostrar e contar muitas coisas, e tenho certeza que se não fosse por esse gene teimoso que vocês compartilham, vocês se dariam bem. Você é tão sonserina quanto ele, querida' – Alexia sorriu com a semelhança – ', parece que é uma coisa tão profunda que está quase na alma!' – ela riu novamente._

_Serena deu um sorriso de lado, ponderando sobre o que a mãe falara._

'_-Você precisa voltar logo, meu bem...' – começou Alexia, acariciando os cabelos negros da filha._

'_-Ah, mãe!' – exclamou, manhosa, e fazendo um biquinho – 'Não posso ficar aqui com você?'_

'_-Não é sua hora ainda, Serena. É preciso que você volte, e eu tenho um recado para seu pai.'_

_Serena olhou-a, confusa e torcendo ligeiramente o nariz à menção da palavra 'pai'._

'_-Quero que diga à Severo que eu perdôo, e compreendo seus motivos, e entendo, também, que fez tudo para cumprir a principal promessa que fez à mim.' – continuou Alexia, paciente – 'Tudo bem? Pode dizer isso à ele por mim?'_

_Serena concordou com a cabeça, cabisbaixa por ter que voltar._

'_-Meu amor, agora é a hora, você tem que partir.' – Serena abaixou os olhos – 'Vai ser demorado chegar até lá, e está sendo difícil para seu corpo agüentar este estado.'_

'_-Tudo bem.' – a garota disse baixinho._

'_-Mamãe vai estar sempre com você, Serena' – Alexia sorriu e a abraçou forte._

'_-Mãe, eu tenho _mesmo_ que ir?' – Serena tinha uma voz triste._

'_-Tem. Vá, querida' – ela incentivou a garota a seguir até um recém-formado círculo escuro – 'Eu amo vocês, lembre Severo disso.'_

_Serena, então, sentiu uma sensação parecida com viajar via Flú, o puxão no umbigo e a sensação de vertigem, porém infinitamente piores. Alexia ficara para trás, sorrindo e acenando, como se a garota estivesse partindo no Expresso Hogwarts._

'_-MÃÃÃÃÃAE!' – Serena gritou, em meio ao desespero._

Severo assustou-se com o grito da menina, um grito agudo e desesperado em meio à escuridão da madrugada, cortando o silêncio da Ala Hospitalar. Serena levantou-se bruscamente após gritar, arfando e respirando com dificuldade.

Snape aproximou-se dela, aliviado por vê-la acordada, e angustiado pelo modo que isso acontecera. Mal ele se aproximara dela, Serena o grudara pela lateral das vestes, gemendo e chorando copiosamente.

'-Calma, Serena, calma.' – pediu ele, calmo, porém preocupado, fitando seus olhos azuis desesperados.

Serena não soltou as vestes do homem, e seu choro se tornava cada vez mais descontrolado.

'-Alexia, Snape, Alexia.' – ela murmurava em meio ao choro –'Onde ela está?' – perguntava inocentemente, confusa entre a realidade e a outra dimensão em que estivera com a mãe, os olhos da garota estavam distantes e desfocados.

'-Alexia não está aqui.' – as palavras saíram aveludadas e confortadoras.

A garota não soltou as vestes negras do pai, apenas recostou a cabeça em seu ombro, instintivamente, e continuou a chorar, porém silenciosamente, e vez ou outra, soluçava.

Severo Snape nunca esteve preparado para aquilo, mas assim que Serena apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro tudo pareceu muito natural, ela ainda agarrava sua capa preta com força, e chorava baixinho como uma criança pequena. Enquanto a garota chorava, Severo acariciava as costas dela, confortando-a, como um pai faria.

'-Não chore, Serena.' – ele murmurou enquanto secava uma lágrima dos olhos da garota, pacientemente.

Serena estava bem ali, segura, porém a sensação do sonho não a deixava. Os braços de Alexia ainda pareciam abraçá-la, e sua mão parecia ainda acariciar de leve seu cabelo negro. Serena soluçou um pouco mais alto, e tremeu ligeiramente, ainda segurando fortemente as roupas de Snape, como se aquilo fosse garantir que estaria protegida.

Quando o choro finalmente cessou, Serena apercebeu-se de como estivera agarrada à Snape durante um bom tempo, e sentiu vergonha. Não eram coisas típicas da garota, chorar desesperadamente, aceitar consolo de alguém e ter vergonha; Serena quase não conhecia esses sentimentos intensos e oscilantes. Ela soltou-se delicadamente de Severo, respirando fundo e limpando as lágrimas que ainda restavam em seu rosto.

Serena olhou para o ombro do homem em que ela estivera aconchegada, enquanto se afastava lentamente e se recompunha.

'-Eu molhei todo... todo seu ombro, Snape... Er, me desculpe.' – ela escusou-se, ainda confusa, baixando a cabeça e fazendo o cabelo cair por sobre seus olhos.

'-Não foi nada, não se preocupe.' – disse ele, sério, avaliando o estado da garota e guardando a mecha de cabelo que escapava atrás da orelha dela – 'Serena, o que houve?' – perguntou, finalmente – 'Está sentindo alguma dor? Foi a lembrança de ser estuporada? Da queda?'

'-Não, não' – ela falou baixinho, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

'-O que aconteceu, então? Você acordou gritando por Alexia...'

'-Eu, eu tive um sonho com ela' – gaguejou, tentando formular os pensamentos – ', e foi muito real, muito.' – Snape ameaçou falar, mas Serena cortou-o – 'Alexia, ela tinha um recado pra você, deixe-me dizer antes que eu esqueça.' – ele acenou positivamente, curioso, os olhos focados na menina, um pouco desconfiado da veracidade do sonho – 'Ela disse que te perdoa, e que entende que você só fez o que fez para cumprir sua promessa principal.'

Snape estacou.

'-O que ela quis dizer?' – perguntou Serena, percebendo que não conseguira ligar ponto nenhum.

'-O que mais ela falou?' – Severo respondeu com outra pergunta, parecendo não notar a pergunta feita pela menina.

'-Eu perguntei se eu não poderia ficar lá com ela, Alexia disse que eu tinha que voltar e que você estava me esperando, então ela me mostrou você aqui embaixo, do meu lado.' – Serena respirou e voltou a falar, Snape escutava atento – 'ela me disse para não ser rude com você, quando eu disse que você não era meu pai,' – o olhar que a garota lançou ao homem era questionador – 'depois me disse para dar esse recado à você.' – ela completou, tentando pensar se estava esquecendo de algo – 'Ah, e ela me disse para te lembrar que ela nos ama.' – a garota finalizou, sem raciocinar corretamente ainda, mas omitindo propositalmente a parte da conversa em que a mãe falara que ela e Severo eram muito parecidos; talvez Serena lhe contasse algum outro dia.

Por um bom tempo, ele nada falou, apenas refletindo sobre a declaração da menina. Ele era cético, e sempre fora, nunca acreditara em coisas que não fossem realistas e mundanas, mas aquilo era diferente... Do modo que Serena falava, parecia que as palavras eram realmente de Alexia. Severo também sabia que, em raras vezes, esse tipo de comunicação acontecia no mundo bruxo.

'-Serena, você tem que descansar um pouco mais.' – ele pediu, docemente, após algum tempo de silencio e reflexões entre os dois – 'É madrugada ainda, durma pelo menos até de manhã, está bem?'

'-Tudo bem' – ela respondeu, torcendo o nariz – 'Professor?' – perguntou.

'-Pois não, Serena?'

'-Você acha que estou ficando louca? Você sabe, o sonho que te contei...'

'-Não, não acho. Somente Alexandra poderia dizer aquelas coisas, naquelas palavras.' – ele respondeu calmamente, e deu um meio sorriso cansado para a garota.

Serena demorou a acordar naquela manhã, porém desta vez estava realmente dormindo e não desmaiada. Madame Pomfrey comemorou excitadamente a melhora da menina, e estava aguardando ansiosamente para que ela acordasse depressa.

Eliza já havia se recuperado há dois dias, e deixara a enfermaria contente, porém preocupadíssima com a amiga, e estranhando Snape ter ficado de guarda na cama da garota. Elena, apesar do progresso da filha, ficara no castelo, dizendo à garota que aproveitaria a visita à Hogwarts para restabelecer alguns dados que precisava há tempos, com a professora Caridade Burbage, de Estudo dos Trouxas, para a área de Relações Trouxas no Ministério. Elizabeth acreditara inocentemente e estava feliz com a estadia da mãe no castelo.

Elena conversara com Dumbledore, e pedira sua autorização. Ela realmente precisava desses dados atualizados, porém o diretor sabia o motivo real da estadia estendida: Serena Snape. A mulher certamente ligaria os pontos rapidamente, e era o que Alvo almejava, portanto Elena Duncan ficaria na escola até que pudesse falar com a garota.

Dumbledore conversara com Eliza, acerca dos fatos da noite do baile, perguntara a ela o que vira, ouvira, ou qualquer informação que fosse de alguma valia. Ela respondera à tudo com sinceridade, contara sobre não poder utilizar feitiços na floresta, e que fora atrás de Serena por ver uma aparente briga entre ela e Malfoy, que não vira nem ouvira nada que fosse digno de nota, e que fora estuporada logo após Serena, em um jato que não acertou a amiga.

Severo Snape queria interrogá-la depois, sugar as informações, usar Veritasserum, ou quem sabe Legimência, para poder extrair toda e qualquer informação que a garota pudesse estar negando. Dumbledore, prudentemente, repreendeu-o. O diretor contara ao homem como a garota ainda parecia amedrontada ao contar a história e que a verdade transbordava em seus olhos e palavras; Severo tampouco ficou satisfeito, mas calou.

Pela manhã, Serena espreguiçou-se e ameaçou levantar, como se fosse qualquer outra manhã comum, e foi rapidamente repreendida por Severo Snape.

'-Vá com calma, Serena, não pode levantar-se ainda, Madame Pomfrey ainda não lhe deu alta.' – o homem disse, com o mesmo olhar sem emoções,tão típico e tão diferente do olhar caloroso e preocupado que lançara para a filha durante a madrugada, mas internamente feliz por v~e-la acordada e parecendo tão bem disposta.

A garota revirou os olhos, mas voltou para a cama, obedecendo o homem.

Madame Pomfrey rapidamente chegou, fazendo todo e qualquer tipo de exames na garota com sua varinha, que sacudia apressadamente.

'-Está tudo bem com você, Serena, graças a Merlim! Seu corpo não reagia ao _Enervate _e à nenhuma poção, é quase um milagre você acordar.'- comentou a mulher, sorrindo – 'Pela tarde creio que você já poderá ser liberada, se os exames estiverem OK novamente.'

Papoula saiu e voltou com frascos de variadas cores em uma pequena bandeja de prata.

'-Aqui, Serena, beba.' – disse pacientemente a mulher, entregando à Serena uma das Poções.

Ela tomou, desconfiada. Pomfrey ofereceu-lhe outro.

'-Esse é o último?' – perguntou a garota, descrente na própria pergunta.

'-Não, querida, ainda tem todos estes.'

Severo, agora um pouco mais distante delas, estava distraído quando ouviu a voz da adolescente aumentar o tom.

'-Eu não vou tomar porcaria de Poção nenhuma, velha louca!' – Serena gritava, em uma atitude infantil, virando o rosto quando Papoula tentava fazê-la tomar a força.

Então, repentinamente, Serena pulara da cama e começara a correr entre as camas, e Pomfrey corria atrás, levando o pequeno frasco roxo junto. Aquela cena era definitivamente engraçada, e Severo deixou-se sorrir fino; Serena iria deixar Papoula louca se tentasse mais um pouco.

'-Venha, Serena.' – ele chamou, sério. Quando a garota não veio, falou mais alto e firme: '-Vamos, garota, já não lhe disse para vir até aqui?'

Ela revirou os olhos, esperando pelo que ser-lhe-ia dito.

'-Primeiro: volte para a cama. Você não tem ordens de sair daí' – ela olhou para ele descrente, tinha corrido por toda a enfermaria e ainda queriam que ela se deitasse? Mas, por fim, obedeceu quando Snape sustentou sua carranca – 'E não seja má para Papoula; tome as Poções, Serena' – ela ameaçou protestar – 'Eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando.'

Ela fez um biquinho contrariado e deixou Madame Pomfrey dar-lhe a malditas Poções.

'-Professor?' – perguntou ela, após algum tempo. A garota estava inquieta.

'-Pois não, Serena?' – respondeu, cansado.

'-Tem alguma coisa 'pra comer aqui? Eu estou morrendo de fome.'

'-Hum, vou mandar que algum elfo doméstico prepare o seu café, senhorita.' – e assim saiu da enfermaria, a capa esvoaçando atrás de si.

Snape não voltava nunca na concepção de Serena. Parecia que ele tinha ido buscar seu desjejum há horas e não voltava. Dumbledore abriu as grandes portas brancas da Ala Hospitalar, cumprimentando Papoula e seguindo depois para a cama de Serena.

'-Como passa, Serena?' – perguntou-lhe, docemente.

'-Estou bem, professor Dumbledore... Mas Madame Pomfrey não me deixa sair desta maldita cama!' – reclamou ela.

'-Papoula sabe o que faz, tenho certeza que ela quer que você melhore o mais rápido possível, então atente ao que ela lhe diz.'

'-Mas eu já estou _muito_ bem!' – contrapôs a garota.

'Tenho certeza que está, Serena. Mas, veja bem, há alguém aqui que quer te ver, e vou deixar você em sua companhia. Está bem assim?'

Serena concordou, tentando imaginar quem no castelo a visitaria quando viu uma mulher loira como Eliza aparecer em seu campo de visão. Ela vestia vestes trouxas rosadas e elegantes, e tinha um ar sorridente.

Elena estacou ao notar a cor dos olhos da garota: eram azuis como os de tia Alexia! A mulher abriu um sorriso feliz e surpreso, e seguiu caminho para a cama de Serena.

'-Olá, Serena' – ela disse, aproximando-se. A garota ficou feliz com a presença dela, sem saber o porquê, Elena parecia irradiar brilho e calor com seus olhos receptivos e verdes.

'-Oi' – respondeu ela, desconfiada – ', er, quem é a senhora?' – perguntou, tentando imaginar onde vira aquele sorriso e aquele brilho no olhar.

'-Eu sou Elena Duncan, querida, mãe de Elizabeth.' – explicou, sorrindo.

'-Prazer, Sra. Duncan.' – Serena respondeu polida, fitando o nada e imaginando por que a mãe de Eliza estava ali depois de a filha ter tido alta. Será que ela era do Ministério e viera interrogá-la sobre esta noite? Serena pensava.

'-Eu estou realmente feliz em te conhecer, Serena, e gostaria de conversar um pouco. Podemos? Você está recuperada? Ou precisa descansar mais? Caso precise, podemos adiar esta conversa...' – falou rápido, preocupada.

'-Não, não, eu estou ótima. Não compreendo por que aquela velha inútil não me deixa sair daqui.' – a garota reclamou, e a frieza herdada do pai transpareceu, o que não deixou de ser notado por Elena.

'-Madame Pomfrey quer ter certeza que você está bem antes de liberá-la, meu bem. Não se zangue com ela.' – Serena não transparecia emoção alguma senão raiva, porém internamente ela estava triste. A Sra. Duncan parecia tão carinhosa e preocupada, e a garota amaldiçoava todos os céus por não terem-na deixado ter uma mãe.

'-Podemos conversar depois que eu comer? O professor Snape foi buscar meu café da manhã...'

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gostaram? Me deixem reviews, quero saber o que vocês estão achando! Obrigada pelo review, Yasmin S. linda (:


	13. Novas descobertas, novas chances

**N/A:** Gente, eu fui ultra mega rápida, não? Esse capítulo é mais curtinho mesmo, tá? Mas é importantíssimo! Momentos Serena/Snape, e a vida da nossa querida protagonista está prestes a ter uma reviravolta (de novo!).

Agora vou começar a colocar um resuminho do próximo cap. lá no final, ok? Só pra atiçar a curiosidades de vocês... hahaha

E falando em vocês... Onde estão as pessoas que acompanham a fic? Estou sentindo falta de saber o que vocês estão achando!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 - Novas descobertas, novas chances<strong>

'Está certo, querida. Coma primeiro.' – respondeu Elena pacientemente – 'Se importa se eu me sentar aqui ao seu lado enquanto esperamos?'

'-Não... Certamente não, Sra. Duncan.' – e então a mulher lhe deu outro sorriso radiante e ela não pode fazer nada senão sorrir de volta. Era completamente difícil ser fria com Elena Duncan, até mesmo para Serena Snape.

'-Você parece tão nova, Sra. Duncan...' – Serena soltou, algum tempo não conseguia compreender a necessidade que ela parecia ter em falar com a mãe de Eliza, em ouvir a voz calma e confortadora dela e vê-la sorrir. Ela nem ao menos vira essa mulher antes! – 'É alguma Poção para rejuvenescer?' – perguntou, inocentemente.

'-Não, Serena, eu sou mesmo nova, comparando com a maioria das mães que tem filhos da idade de Eliza... Mas também é uma característica da minha família, as mulheres aparentam ser sempre mais novas do que realmente são, minha mãe, minha avó, minha tia... todas elas parecem – ou pareciam – ter bem menos idade do que tinham.' – explicou ela à menina.

Enquanto Elena explicava, nenhuma das duas notara a presença de negro que entrara silenciosamente, e parara um pouco distante da cama. Serena, quando a mulher acabara a explicação, olhara de relance para o canto em que Snape estava parado, segurando uma bandeja com comida. Quando recebeu o olhar da filha, se aproximou.

'-Duncan' – cumprimentou ele em voz baixa com um aceno de cabeça, e então virou-se para a garota – 'Aqui está o seu café da manhã, Serena.'

A menina olhou feio para a bandeja com queijos e frutas frescas e alimentos leves.

'-Eu gosto de ovos no café da manhã.' – ela disse fazendo biquinho.

'-Eu sei que sim, mas hoje você precisa de alguma coisa mais leve. Os elfos fizeram essa comida especialmente para você.' – Severo não tinha emoção alguma na voz, mas Elena notara a preocupação dele com a menina durante aqueles dias.

Serena revirou os olhos e comeu de cara feia.

'-Sra. Duncan?' – Serena chamou – 'Eu já acabei minha refeição, se a senhora quiser conversar...'

'-Ah, meu bem, ótimo.' – ela respondeu sorridente quando Madame Pomfrey chegou.

'-Serena, eu avaliei o resultado dos seus exames' – Papoula começou – ', está tudo em ordem e você terá alta, já pode arrumar suas coisas. Mas ainda é preciso repouso e descanso, e eu e o professor Snape avaliaremos seu estado. Você está dispensada das aulas de amanhã, tome a Poção para dormir hoje, e ficará ainda melhor.'

'-Tudo bem.' – ela respondeu, já pulando da cama.

'-Professor Snape?' – ela chamou, e o homem veio até ela silenciosamente – 'Onde estão minhas coisas? Eu realmente gostaria de colocar uma roupa decente ao invés desta camisola.' – Serena olhou torto para a roupa que trajava.

'Estão ali, Serena.' – ele apontou para uma prateleira com uma muda de vestes trouxas.

Serena vestiu seus jeans e seu suéter cinza claro, calçou os sapatos e escovou os dentes e cabelos, e só então notou que o vestido que usara na noite do baile estava ali, perfeito novamente.

Ela pegou-o e desdobrou-o, para verificar que estava mesmo tudo certo. Ela não entendia. Quando entrara na floresta, lembrava-se que tinha rasgado-o e com certeza absoluta ele estivera muito sujo de lama. Mas agora estava perfeito novamente, como se tivesse acabado de sair da caixa.

A garota dobou-o novamente e seguiu para a Ala principal da Ala Hospitalar, onde a Sra. Duncan a esperava.

'-Agora que você teve alta, querida, será que poderíamos conversar nos aposentos em que estou? É com certeza mais quente e confortável para conversar do que aqui.' – ela considerou, e como sempre fazia, sorriu, esperando uma resposta.

'-Podemos, eu acho.' – Serena disse, e depois virou-se para Snape – 'Eu posso? Ou tenho que ficar em repouso absoluto?' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, descrente.

'-Pode, com a condição de retirar-se imediatamente para seu dormitório assim que terminar com a Srta. Summers.' – ele respondeu no seu tom habitual e alfinetou Elena.

'-Quem é Srta. Summers?' – Serena perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

'-É meu nome de solteira, Serena. Snape foi meu professor.' – ela respondeu, dando um sorrisinho amarelo para ele –'Vamos, meu bem?'

Elena indicou a porta e Serena seguiu, ela ia logo atrás, mas Snape segurara-a pelo braço e murmurara-lhe:

'-Lembre-se do que combinamos.'

A mulher assentiu e soltou-se, indo ao encontro da menina.

Os aposentos de Elena eram claros, apesar do mau tempo que se instalara nos jardins, e eram grandes também. Havia uma lareira crepitante em um dos cantos, e junto dela, duas poltronas que pareciam confortáveis, os tapetes eram beges e felpudos, e diferentemente dos aposentos de Snape, este possuía apenas um cômodo e um banheiro. A alta e larga cama de casal se encontrava no canto oposto da lareira, próxima ao banheiro, e nela havia um dossel.

'-Sente-se, Serena, e fique à vontade.' – Elena indicou as poltronas próximas à lareira e a garota escolheu uma – 'Quer tomar alguma coisa? Chá? Café? Chocolate quente? Água?'

'-Não, obrigada.' – recusou educadamente, observando o fogo e aproveitando o calor que de lá emanava.

'-Sobre o que quer falar, Sra. Duncan?' – perguntou Serena intrigada, franzindo a testa.

'-Serena' – Elena se ajeitou em sua poltrona de modo a poder segurar as duas mãos da menina e olhar em seus olhos – 'Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por este dia, em que eu pudesse te ver, falar com você, meu bem. E eu cheguei a pensar que isso nunca aconteceria.'

Os olhos azul-esverdeados da mulher estavam levemente marejados, mas Serena não percebeu.

'-Eu conheci sua mãe, Serena, fui aluna dela' – continuou – ' e também eu era a sobrinha dela.'

Serena estacou, e sua mente lhe trouxe imagens de uma garota, tão sorridente quanto sua versão adulta, de dezessete anos que abraçava Alexia. Elena Summers. Sim, ela se lembrava.

'-Mas, mas... Então, eu so...' – começou Serena, o desespero tomando conta de si.

'-Deixe-me falar primeiro, Serena. Depois você pode tirar suas conclusões.' – Elena cortou-a, a voz firme – 'Nós, toda a nossa família achava que você estava morta... Que você tinha ido com Alexia' – lágrimas começaram a molhar o rosto alvo da mulher – ', todo mundo pensava, e ainda pensa, que você está morta. Porque foi isso que Dumbledore anunciou naquele dia: que você tinha morrido. Minha mãe e minha avó nem mesmo sabiam com quem tia Alexia era casada... Vovó morreu sem saber, e eu soube no dia do enterro dela.'

Serena não tinha emoção alguma senão angústia. O modo como toda a dor transparecia na voz daquela mulher loira doía também nela. Por isso ninguém nunca fora atrás dela. Por isso ninguém nunca fora buscá-la. Ninguém _nunca_ soube que ela estava viva.

'-Snape estava acabado, como eu nunca sequer imaginei que ele poderia ficar, e eu soube que era ele o marido de tia Alexia.' – o modo como Elena falava fazia Serena sentir inveja: ela conhecera Alexandra, falara com ela, fora abraçada por ela. E Serena não tivera nada disso . – 'Eu rezava todos os dias, Serena, para que um milagre acontecesse e você estivesse viva em algum lugar. Nossa família já tinha tido perdas e desgastes demais, e você mal nascera e pensávamos que já tinha também partido. Vovó ficou arrasada, ela já tinha perdido uma filha antes e quase não agüentou perder outra.'

'-Então eu tenho uma família? Mais alguém?' – Serena perguntou, um pouco desconcertada.

'-Sim, meu bem, você tem. Você tem a todos nós.' – Elena sorriu, enquanto uma lágrima ainda escapava de seu olho. – 'E não menti quando falei que queria conversar com você, eu estava tão ansiosa pelo seu regresso! Eu cheguei aqui naquela madrugada de domingo, e vi Snape com uma expressão muito preocupada, e ele estava sentado ao pé de sua cama. Aquilo não era normal, querida, você tem que concordar comigo. Então eu me aproximei e tive certeza que era você. Você é muito parecida com a sua mãe, Serena.'

Serena sorriu verdadeiramente. Havia pessoas que se importavam com ela, pessoas que sofreram durante aquele tempo todo por pensarem que ela estava morta. Pessoas que aguardavam ansiosamente para conhecê-la.

Elena então levantou-se e foi até a menina.

'-Será que eu posso te abraçar, meu bem?' – perguntou, a voz novamente embargada pelas lágrimas, guardando uma mecha de cabelo negro de Serena atrás de uma das orelhas dela.

Serena levantou-se e se deixou ser abraçada por Elena, e então lágrimas também escorriam por seu rosto.

'-Eu não acredito que Snape fez isso com você, criança.' – ela lhe disse maternalmente, separando o abraço para enxugar as lágrimas agora incessantes de Serena – 'Se ele tivesse te deixado conosco tenho certeza que teria sido melhor.'

Serena concordou mentalmente, e chorou mais. Por que Snape não a deixara com a família que ela tinha? E a raiva que há algum tempo já não sentia por ele a dominou.

'-Calma, querida, calma.' – pediu Elena, abraçando-a novamente e acalentando-a.

'-Snape idiota!' – ela praguejou – 'Se eu tinha uma família, por que diabos ele me deixou com aqueles trouxas malditos?' – ela falou alto, e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer.

'-Venha, Serena, sente-se.' – a mulher sentou-a na poltrona e abaixou-se para os olhares se encontrarem – 'Depois de todos estes anos acho que Snape é assim mesmo. Você acredita que ele me torturou o ano todo com piadas de mau gosto porque eu estava grávida, no sétimo ano?'

'-Eu não acredito...' – ela suspirou – 'Por que? O problema era seu, se você estava grávida...'

'-Eu não sei, querida, sei que Sean, meu marido agora, tentava me defender e acabava sempre com detenções, e olhe que ele era sonserino. Snape faz coisas que devem fazer sentido somente na cabeça dele, então não se importe, meu bem. Eu, e Sean, e minha mãe, que é sua tia Olívia, estaremos sempre aqui caso você precise de algo, querida, de qualquer coisa que seja.'

'-Obrigada' - Serena agradeceu e enxugou as lágrimas restantes com a manga do suéter.

'-E, Serena...' – ela chamou a atenção da menina – 'ainda tem algumas questões burocráticas. Você tem um cofre no gringotes, que era de Alexia, e bem, nossa família tem bastante dinheiro, e tudo o que está lá é seu. Vovó nunca deixou ninguém tocar no cofre de Alexia, e quando ela morreu, fizemos como ela queria e deixamos a parte que cabia à tia Alexia lá. Ela dizia que o dinheiro estaria sempre lá, e se não fosse para um descendente de Alexia, sobraria para a última geração da nossa família, no caso Elizabeth.'

'-Eu não quero dinheiro nenhum, Eliza pode ficar com tudo.' – ela disse, irritada com conversas burocráticas.

'-Não é questão de querer, é tudo seu, querida. E o que nossa avó mais queria era que, por um milagre, isso ficasse para você. E Eliza não precisa de mais nada, ela tem muito mais do que o suficiente.' – Elena sorriu para ela daquela forma confortadora – 'Ah, deixe-me falar antes que eu esqueça. Snape me disse para não contar nada à Eliza, ele ainda teme que mais alguém descubra sobre o parentesco de vocês, então peço que você também não diga nada a ela, meu bem.'

'-Ela vai se sentir traída quando descobrir.' – Serena comentou sabiamente, já sem marcas de lágrimas no rosto, a expressão fria novamente e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

'-Talvez ela nunca saiba, meu anjo. E fico triste por isso, mas Snape ainda é seu pai e decide tudo que está relacionado a você.' – ela suspirou – 'Eu ainda quero conseguir com que Snape deixe-me te apresentar para minha mãe e para o Sean, ele também ficou arrasado com a sua, hum, morte, ele gostava muito de tia Alexia, apesar de ser sonserino.'

Serena somente sorriu de lado. Ela queria conhecê-los, faziam parte de sua família e conheciam mais sobre ela do que ela própria.

Um silêncio reconfortante tomou conta do ambiente enquanto as duas examinavam uma a outra: Elena era loira, como Eliza, e elas compartilhavam o mesmo sorriso, o sorriso de Alexia, Serena reparava, mas elas não se pareciam totalmente. Devia haver muito do pai de Elizabeth – Sean – na garota. Elena, por sua vez, notava que Serena era mesmo muitíssimo parecida com sua tia – fisicamente. Era claro que a personalidade, os trejeitos, o modo de falar, a frieza e o típico arquear de sobrancelha eram herdados de Severo Snape.

'-Como minha, er, mãe era?' – perguntou a garota após algum tempo, hesitante – 'Digo, o que ela fazia, gostava... As únicas coisas que eu sei sobre ela são poucas que Snape me mostrou.' – ela baixou a cabeça. Odiava falar sobre isso, e sentia-se humilhada por não saber ao certo nem de onde viera.

'-Ah, querida, eu imaginei que Snape não tinha mesmo lhe dito muita coisa sobre tia Alexia...' – ela suspirou e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos – 'Ela era uma pessoa incrível. Mesmo. Alexia irradiava luz e alegria, sabe, Serena. Ela foi uma das únicas professoras que tivemos que não se importava realmente com as casas. Bem, ela era realmente orgulhosa por ter sido grifinória, mas em sua aula éramos apenas alunos, não grifinórios, sonserinos, corvinais, lufa-lufas...' – Elena estava pensativa – 'E ela estava sempre ali, para quem precisasse dela, quem quer que fosse; tia Alexia era uma pessoa terrivelmente boa, não que ela não tivesse defeitos, meu bem, não é isso, ela não era perfeita. Mas seus defeitos eram ofuscados por suas inúmeras qualidades, ela era um pouco impulsiva e às vezes brincava demais com algumas situações... E apesar de tudo, qualquer um que a conheceu consegue lembrar somente das partes boas, e do sorriso dela, é claro. Um sorriso inesquecível.' – Elena tinha novamente os olhos marejados, mas tinha um sorriso aberto no rosto.

'-As lembranças de Snape me deram a impressão de ela ser mesmo isso tudo que a senhora falou...' – Serena falou, ainda encabulada por ter a necessidade de saber mais sobre a mãe – 'Mas desse jeito ela parece menos real para mim... Não sei, acho que a senhora não compreende..' – Serena chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando formular uma frase coerente – 'Parece perfeita demais, um anjo, um sonho, uma ilusão...'

Elena riu leve, e tocou as mãos da garota, que estavam se contorcendo em seu colo – 'Eu entendo querida. Você quer conhecê-la melhor, e ela realmente parece um sonho agora, que já faz tanto tempo desde que ela se foi...' – a mulher olhou para cima, evitando chorar, e sorriu, parecendo ter uma idéia – 'Hum, eu poderia te contar algumas histórias e te dar algumas informações sobre ela, meu bem? O que acha? Apesar de que eu penso que quem mais poderia te dar informações sobre tia Alexia é Snape...' – ela considerou, pendendo a cabeça para um lado. Serena torceu o nariz.

'-Acho ótimo. Snape não me diria nada.'

'-Vocês não conversam? Nem o mínimo para pai e filha?' – a mulher perguntou preocupada.

'-Hum, a senhora não compreendeu. Não somos 'pai e filha'... só biologicamente.' – ela suspirou. Doía falar aquilo depois das coisas que sua mãe lhe dissera no sonho. Ela queria muito acreditar que Snape a queria bem, e gostava de imaginar se algum dia eles poderiam conversar sem aquela barreira que o passado formara entre eles. Mas não aconteceria. Snape era um Comensal, um Comensal da Morte, não seu pai. – 'Será que podemos voltar para as histórias sobre Alexia?'

'-Claro, meu bem, claro que sim.' – ela olhou para cima, pensativa – 'Vamos ver... Tia Alexia sempre esteve na minha vida, é difícil recordar momentos específicos. Bem, a lembrança mais fácil que tenho dela foi no dia que eu descobri que estava grávida de Eliza, pouco antes das férias de verão. Eu fiquei maluca, não sabia o que fazer, e ela foi a pessoa para quem eu contei primeiro. Ela me ajudou muito, sabe Serena? Acho que minha mãe me mataria se não fosse por tia Alexia, ela também estava grávida, e me ajudava com tudo em relação ao bebê. Ela sempre conseguia com que eu saísse das aulas de Poções, e livrou Sean de muitas detenções com o Snape; agora eu entendo o porquê. Tia Alexia me acalmou durante grande parte da minha gravidez – quando ela ainda estava viva – e dizia que nenhum bebê era um erro, e que eu poderia tranquilamente cuidar de Eliza, já que eu estava no último ano da escola e não precisava me preocupar em trabalhar. Ela queria muito você, Serena. Você sabe disso, não é mesmo?' – ela dizia, o olhar vago, para somente depois focar na garota.

Serena não respondeu.

'-Ela queria, querida.' – Elena respondeu a própria pergunta – 'E estava muito feliz porque você ia chegar. Não compreendo, sinceramente, como ela pôde casar-se com Snape, não por ser Snape, o professor carrancudo e odiado de Poções. Mas eles eram tão diferentes, em tudo... Ele nunca chegou bem-humorado para uma aula, ao contrário de tia Alexia, que estava sempre radiante. E, bem, havia muitas outras diferenças entre os dois, você com certeza deve ter notado.' – ela disse, o olhar agora fixado na menina, que estava em uma confusão de sentimentos – 'Hum, Alexia adorava Feitiços. E Transfiguração. Mas principalmente, DCAT. E ela adorava ensinar, mas gostava ainda mais de ver os alunos aprendendo de verdade, sem dúvidas. Ela transformava uma matéria complexa em algo extremamente simples; era um dom. Ela sempre foi boa escritora, e foi Monitora Chefe em seu tempo em Hogwarts. Tia Alexia adorava livros e bibliotecas, almoços em família... E ela jogava quadribol!' – exclamou Elena, lembrando-se subitamente – 'Por lazer, em casa ou com os amigos. Nunca quis entrar para a equipe da escola,apesar de jogar realmente bem como artilheira. Foi ela quem me ensinou a voar.'

O vazio dentro de Serena aumentou. Ela mesma não sabia voar.

'-O que houve, querida?' – perguntou, e lembrou-sedo que estavam falando – 'Não deve ser fácil para você me ouvir falando dela, não é? De coisas que vivemos juntas...' – ela ponderou, e suspirou – 'Vamos mudar de assunto, então? Vou te contar sobre nossa família, está bem?'

Serena concordou com a cabeça.

'-Hum, vovó tinha um irmão – Giullian Hill. Ele ainda está vivo, é nosso tio avô, mas é surdo demais para qualquer tipo de conversa. O nome da vovó era Celine, e o vovô se chamava Charlie, Charlie Spring; ele se foi antes dela, era muito novo ainda. Eles tiveram três filhas: Amélia, a mais velha, Olívia – minha mãe, e Alexandra. Amélia morreu muito jovem; ela era uma Auror, e estava em uma missão na Bulgária quando se foi. Alexia estava no sexto ano de Hogwarts, e minha mãe já tinha deixado a escola. Vovó e mamãe contaram-me o quão horrível foi.' – então, pensou Serena, ela tinha tido mais uma tia – 'Sobrou pouco de nossa família, minha mãe, eu, você e Eliza. Podemos contar meu pai e Sean também – o que não aumenta muito o número' – ela sorriu, triste – 'Vovó tinha sobrinhos, portanto nós temos primos,mas há muitos anos não os vemos...' – ela completou, e Serena a olhou profundamente.

'-É , são realmente poucas pessoas.' – foi o único comentário de Serena – 'Posso perguntar onde a senhora trabalha, Sra. Duncan?' – ela disse, polidamente, porém era uma educação fria.

'-Trabalho para o Ministério, meu bem. Relações com Trouxas.'

Serena sorriu de lado, e pensou que Elena era mesmo uma mulher boa.

'-E você pode me chamar de Elena, querida. Nós somos primas, não são necessárias formalidades.' – a garota concordou com a cabeça, mas parecia estranho chamá-la de Elena, ela era mãe de Eliza, afinal! Era a Sra. Duncan.

'-Sra. Duncan, er, Elena' – Serena corrigiu-se – ', acho melhor voltar para o meu dormitório antes que Madame Pomfrey e Snape venham me tirar daqui.'

'-Tudo bem, querida. Eu adorei te conhecer, Serena... Isso representou tanto para mim! Você pode passar as férias e os feriados na minha casa, sempre que quiser, está bem?'

'-Eu também gostei de te conhecer, Elena.' – a garota disse, e foi sincera, aceitando o abraço da mulher loira.

'-Eu prometo que não vamos perder contato, querida. Eu vou dar um jeito. Posso te mandar uma coruja de vez em quando?' – Elena parecia preocupada com ela, e isso parecia ótimo à Serena: ela nunca tinha tido alguém para se preocupar com ela.

'-Pode, claro.' – então Elena apertou a garota mais uma vez e caminhou até a porta, com seu porte elegante e adulto, e acenou para Serena.

'-Tchau, Serena.'

Serena caminhou calmamente para as masmorras, notando os olhares curiosos sobre si, porém não entendia-os. Parecia a ela que tinha dormido um pouco demais. Só isso. Não que muita coisa tivesse mudado enquanto estava desacordada, não é?

O Salão Comunal não abrigava ninguém a essa hora. Os sonserinos ainda assistiam suas aulas e logo depois iriam para o Salão Principal, onde o almoço seria servido. A garota acomodou-se em uma poltrona confortável próxima à uma das lareiras. Ali estava – com toda certeza – mais quente que qualquer dormitório. E, sem perceber, caiu no sono.

Serena resmungou. Mãos pequenas a chacoalhavam. Quem diabos seria? Ela piscou, uma, duas, três vezes, e então finalmente abriu os olhos. Uma figura loira estava na sua frente, chamando seu nome.

'-O que foi, Eliza?' – resmungou Serena, sendo um pouco mais clara agora – 'Por acaso está tendo uma revolta dos elfos domésticos aí fora?' – sim, ela estava mal-humorada.

'-Você acordou! Finalmente! Você tem dormido por quatro dias!' – comemorou a loira, ignorando o mal-humor da amiga.

'-Não, ilusão sua, ainda estou dormindo.' – a garota morena bufou, irônica.

'Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma dor? Quer que eu te ajude a ir até o dormitório?' – Elizabeth disse tudo de uma vez, chacoalhando Serena um pouco.

'-Estou, estou. E não, aqui estou bem.'

Houve um pequeno tempo de silêncio, e então Serena lembrou-se de algo importante. Provavelmente Dumbledore, Snape ou alguém do Ministério a interrogaria sobre o dia do Baile, e ela precisava confirmar a versão de Eliza dos fatos. Provavelmente a versão dela a salvaria de ser associada a Malfoy.

'-Er, Eliza, o que você disse à Dumbledore sobre a noite do Baile?' – perguntou.

'-Hum, que vi você e Malfoy brigando e foi atrás de vocês. Que não consegui usar magia na floresta e te vi sendo estuporada.' – concluiu a garota, pensativa.

'-OK, está certo...' – Serena considerou as palavras da amiga.

'-Por que você e Malfoy estavam brigando?' – perguntou Eliza em um lapso de memória. Queria perguntar aquilo à outra desde que entraram na floresta.

'-Por que ele é um Malfoy idiota.' – aquela era uma resposta típica de Serena Snape, e Eliza não questionou mais. Sabia da tendência agressiva da amiga; qualquer coisa era motivo para implicar com o garoto sonserino.

'-Você está bem mesmo? Sério, quando acordei e vi que Snape não saía do lado de sua cama, achei que você tinha morrido – ou estava para morrer, na melhor das hipóteses.' – ela estava séria, e parecia repentinamente preocupada.

'-Está tudo certo, Eliza. De verdade.' – ela disse, as palavras sonolentas se arrastando.

Então Eliza pulou sobre a amiga e a abraçou apertado – talvez apertado até demais, comemorando com gritinhos o despertar da garota. Serena iria repreende-la, não gostava muito de abraços e demonstrações de afetos demais, mas não o fez. Eliza, afinal, era sua prima também, e a morena estava feliz por isso , e então a abraçou de volta: depois de falar com Elena, abraçar Elizabeth era como estar em casa.

'-Só passei aqui para ver como você estava, agora preciso ir para o Salão Principal almoçar... E depois tem as aulas da tarde...' – Eliza disse, a preguiça tomando conta de sua voz – 'Você vai almoçar lá também?'

'-Não, não... acho que agora vou para o dormitório. Se eu tiver fome pego alguma coisa na cozinha com os elfos domésticos.'

'-Está certo, então. Bom descanso.' – a loira disse, e saiu em seguida.

Serena tinha se arrastado até o dormitório, e estava agora deitada de barriga para cima, as mãos atrás da cabeça e as cortinas da cama estavam abertas. Havia algumas coisas a ser consideradas ainda. Como, por exemplo, Malfoy.

Então Malfoy, ao contrário do que alegava, tinha também se tornado um Comensal da Morte. Era a única alternativa plausível. Lá estavam, naquela noite, os mascarados e encapuzados Comensais, ela sabia. E eles tinham chamado Draco, o que tornava o rapaz um deles.

Talvez, só talvez, ela procurasse Malfoy mais tarde para esclarecer os fatos.

_Malfoy idiota!_, Serena pensou com um ímpeto de fúria. Será que ele estivera usando-a durante esse tempo? Ou será que ele até mesmo sabia que ela era filha de Snape? O que estivera realmente acontecendo? Por Merlim, ela queria desesperadamente saber!

_Toc, toc._ Duas batidas pacientes e firmes na porta.

Serena sentou-se na cama, mas não precisou levantar-se. Quem estivera batendo à porta entrara, e seguia para sua cama.

'-Seu almoço.' – ele anunciou, e pousou a bandeja sobre a cama da garota, deixando um pacote pardo sobre o criado-mudo – gesto que Serena não notou.

'-Obrigada.' – ela agradeceu sonolentamente, e repentinamente lembrou-se.

'-Ahn, Snape... Eu não agradeci pelo vestido do baile. Eu gostei muito.' – agradecimentos definitivamente não eram a especialidade da menina.

'-Não há de que.' – ele respondeu displicente, mantendo sua compostura – 'Achei que ficaria bem em você.'

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio – Serena olhando fixamente a bandeja com seu almoço e Snape observando-a, o homem falou:

'-Serena, olhe para mim.' – ele pediu, e uma emoção quase deixou ser transparecida – quase, pois quando a garota passou a mirá-lo era o mesmo rosto impassível de sempre – 'O que você fez foi uma estupidez. Espero ouvir depois seus motivos, mas quero que você me prometa que nunca mais vai entrar na Floresta Proibida de novo, ou se arriscar assim.' – seu olhar era duro, impenetrável, e não mostrava a preocupação e inquietação que internamente sentia.

'-Desculpe, professor, mas não posso prometer o que não tenho certeza que vou cumprir. Não farei as coisas dessa maneira novamente, seria _realmente_ estúpido se eu fizesse de novo, nessas condições. Mas, se for preciso entrar lá, entrarei.' – ela também mantia a compostura e a distancia, e, graças a Merlim, as palavras saíram firmes.

'-Você deve estar tentando me provocar, garota...' – ele rosnou.

'-Não me importo com o que você pensa, Snape.' – ela retrucou. Odiava quando ele falava daquela maneira – 'Eu só não quero ter que descumprir promessas.' – e dessa vez o brilho de raiva sumiu de seus olhos, e ela falou com sinceridade.

Severo suspirou e teve que relevar aquilo. Não queria discutir com a menina, não depois de tudo. – 'Então que tal me deixar a par do que aconteceu naquela noite? Sua amiga não parece saber de muita coisa. Ou não quer contar. Dumbledore não me deixou usar oclumência...' – ele disse, frustrado.

'-Não seria necessário' – ela rugiu, defendendo a prima – ', Eliza não poderia saber mesmo de muita coisa.'

'-Será que a senhorita podia me contar o que houve, então?' – ele disse, o sarcasmo deixando-se ser percebido.

'-Elizabeth me viu brigando com Malfoy, e viu que eu o seguia, em direção da floresta proibida, então deve ter ido atrás de mim. Malfoy não sabia que eu o seguia, e nós dois não sabíamos que Eliza vinha atrás. Quando ele entrou em uma clareira, fui estuporada, várias vezes, como você deve saber. E acho que um feitiço atingiu, sem propósito, Eliza. E nós não conseguíamos usar magia na Floresta. Tentei usar um _lummus_.' – ela declarou, e Snape observava-a atentamente, atentando como as versões dela e da Srta. Duncan batiam.

'-E por que mesmo você foi atrás do Sr. Malfoy?' – ele especulou, e Serena, ardilosa, mentiu bem.

'-Por que ele é um idiota. Nós brigamos, ele fugiu, e eu o segui.' – ela disse, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas para sustentar a mentira – 'Eu achei que ele estava fugindo de mim e queria continuar a briga, desculpe, não sabia que ele também era um dos seus, digo, Comensais.' – ela disse, irônica.

Serena estava simplesmente provocando-o demais, pensou Severo, ela era só uma adolescente e ele era o adulto ali, precisava controlar a situação – e a si mesmo, completou mentalmente – 'Está bem, mas aprenda a nunca mais seguir Malfoy. E Serena, já disse-lhe mais de uma vez: você sabe que sou um Comensal da Morte, mas estou ao lado de Dumbledore com a Ordem da Fênix. Você poderia, por favor, dar atenção a essa informação? Você tem noção que isso é tão secreto e tão importante para o mundo bruxo que só Dumbledore, e agora você, sabem?' – ele disse, olhando fixamente para a menina. Serena nunca havia pensado por aquele lado.

'-Se é tão secreto, por que você me contou?' – Serena perguntou, com inocência na voz.

'-Porque não queria que também você me julgasse como Comensal da Morte. Queria que você soubesse a verdade, uma vez na vida.' – ele suspirou, e então Serena recordou-se de algo importante.

'-Se queria que eu soubesse de alguma verdade poderia ter me contado que eu tenho uma família.' – ela disse, e apesar de saber que as palavras agrediriam o homem à sua frente, sua voz não demonstrou raiva, ou ódio, apenas um sentimento diferente.

'-Do que você está falando?' – ele perguntou, sentando-se na outra extremidade da cama da garota, ignorando a bandeja com a comida que agora esfriava: daria um jeito com magia depois.

'-Estou falando de Elena. Elena, Eliza, Olívia.' – ela disse calmamente – 'Por que você me fez pensar que eu não tinha ninguém? Você poderia ter me deixado com eles, Snape!' – seu tom agora era de súplica – 'E ninguém desconfiaria da minha ligação com você. E eu teria conhecido todos eles.' – ela pontuou, baixando a cabeça depois. Queria que Snape tivesse feito aquilo.

Ele respirou fundo, e pensou um pouco antes de responder. Sua resposta podia mudar muita coisa – coisas a longo prazo. Optou, então, pela verdade. Serena realmente não precisava de mais mentiras em sua vida.

'-Eu sabia que sua avó logo se mudaria. Ela sempre fez mudanças, e eu tinha um palpite de que não seria para perto, e não foi: ela se mudou para a França três anos depois da morte de Alexia.'

'-E o que tem demais nisso? Eliza fez seu primeiro ano em Beauxbatons, e também eu faria.' – ela disse, e seus olhos expressavam algo diferente naquele momento. Não pareciam cristais de gelo, estavam quentes e vivos.

'-Sim, Serena. Mas eu não queria que você se afastasse. Não muito, pelo menos. Você não consegue entender que deixar você com sua avó era te perder para sempre?' – ele disse, olhando para sua menina – 'Se ela não tivesse morrido, sua tia e suas primas teriam ficado por lá.'

Serena estacou. Não tinha pensado nesse lado. E uma dúvida corroeu sua mente: preferiria ela ter ficado com a avó e nunca ter conhecido seu pai, ou conhecê-lo e ter morado em um orfanato trouxa? Sabia que a vida teria sido bem melhor e bem mais fácil se ela tivesse morado com a família, ela teria carinho, amor, e era, afinal de contas, uma família rica. A garota não conseguiu se decidir por qual era o melhor. Afinal, agora, depois de muitos anos, conhecia também a existência daqueles parentes.

E, embora não admitisse, parecia estranho a ela uma vida sem Snape – apesar de ter vivido sua vida toda sem ele por perto. E _sentia_ alguma coisa por ele. O quê, ela não sabia.

Quando Serena virou-se novamente para onde Severo estivera, teve uma surpresa: ele não estava mais lá. Seu almoço estava aquecido , provavelmente obra do mestre de Poções.

Ela sentia alívio e inquietação. Era um alívio não ter que responder nada ao professor de Poções. Mas um sentimento estranho crescia dentro de seu peito – era quase tristeza. O que teria acontecido se ela tivesse dado uma resposta? Nos filmes trouxas que Serena costumava assistir esse tipo de conversa terminava sempre em abraços e conciliações.

Mas na vida real não era assim.

Serena tentava ser dura e racional consigo mesma, mas sua mente fazia uma pergunta constante à sua própria afirmação: _Por que não?_

Severo chegou exausto aos seus aposentos. Queria ter tido coragem para ficar lá, sustentar o olhar de sua filha, e conversar. Quem sabe aquilo tivesse terminado bem?

Mas ele era sonserino, infelizmente. Ele fugia e se esquivava.

E também Serena era. Ela não dizia, nem tampouco demonstrava o que sentia, e isso complicava a situação dos dois.

Naqueles momentos, Severo devaneava, pensando se algum dia ele seria, na íntegra, pai de Serena. E acabou percebendo que tudo que ele teve medo no passado quanto a isso era o que mais desejava agora.

Como uma simples adolescente impetuosa podia bagunçar tanto a sua vida?

Descongelar, de repente, seu coração, e fazê-lo crer que havia, ainda, uma chance à ele. Era isso que Serena representava: mais uma chance que a vida lhe dera para ser feliz, para viver, e não vegetar como ele fizera durante todos os anos.

E ele queria essa oportunidade mais do que nunca. E acabou percebendo que sempre quis Serena em sua vida. Mas as circunstâncias os separaram. Porque era isso: o amor sempre mostra caminhos diferentes, e cabe às pessoas escolhê-los. Severo escolhera o caminho mais difícil e menos feliz: para ele e para Serena, mas era a melhor escolha. Ela estava ali, sã e salva, e principalmente livre de Voldemort.

Esgotado de pensamentos, Severo se acomodou em sua poltrona, com uma taça de vinho na mão. Ficou ali, bebendo e admirando sua vasta coleção de livros.

Repentinamente, uma coruja piou em seu ouvido, vindo detrás da poltrona e pousando em suas pernas esticadas. Severo revirou os olhos e pegou o bilhete que a coruja tinha em sua perna.

_Caro Severo,  
>Gostaria de vê-lo em meu escritório depois do jantar. Precisamos conversar.<em>

_ - Alvo Dumbledore _

Era tudo o que continha no bilhete. Então o homem saiu rumando à cozinha de Hogwarts; já estava quase na hora do jantar, e ainda precisava levar o jantar de Serena. Talvez mandasse algo elfo doméstico deixá-lo no dormitório dela.

Depois de um jantar torturante com todos aqueles pivetes barulhentos, Severo Snape seguiu só para os aposentos do diretor. Dumbledore sempre tinha algo novo para lhe falar. E não esperava que fossem assuntos sobre a escola ou os alunos pelo modo como o homem se dirigira à ele no bilhete. Poderia ser algo sobre a Ordem. Ou sobre Serena.

Ele dissera a senha para a gárgula que guardava a porta e seguiu para a sala do diretor. Bateu na porta, e entrou. Dumbledore o esperava com um sorrisinho bondoso, e Snape sentou-se.

'-Olá, Severo. Como está Serena?' – perguntou

'-Está bem, descansando em seu dormitório.' – ele respondeu, se perguntando que rumo teria esta história.

'-Que belo susto ela nos pregou, não é, meu caro?' – Alvo disse cordialmente.

'-Pois sim.' – foi a única resposta que ofereceu, porém Severo concordava plenamente com o que o diretor dissera.

'-É justamente sobre ela que quero falar, Severo.' – ele disse, e apoiou ambas as mãos em sua mesa escura, olhando fixamente para o homem, sério.

Snape somente acenou com a cabeça para o diretor prosseguir.

'-Nós dois sabemos que você está cada vez mais próximo dela, professor.' – quando Severo ameaçou fazer uma objeção, o homem mais velho continuou – 'Emocionalmente. Sei que esse sentimento cresce dentro de você, Severo, e não é preciso negar. Mas a cada passo que você dá em direção à isso, é um passo dado em direção à sua responsabilidade para com a menina.' – ele ajeitou os óculos de meia lua '- Vai chegar uma hora, meu caro, em que você vai _querer_ essa responsabilidade. Mas você sabe que tudo o que se refere à Serena, legalmente, é de poder do orfanato trouxa, não sabe?' – perguntou, inclinando-se um pouco mais para frente.

Severo quase se esquecera disse. Quase. Parecia que não havia mais orfanato trouxa; parecia que aquilo vinha de um passado muito, muito distante. Tão distante quanto o tempo sem Serena, que agora parecia nada mais que um borrão em sua vida. Como quinze anos poderiam ter sido apagados daquela maneira, apenas pelo retorno da jovem á sua vida?

'-Perfeitamente.' – ele mentiu.

'-Sabe também que ela terá que voltar para o orfanato dentro em pouco, não é? Para o feriado de Natal.'

E Snape fora pego de surpresa novamente. Absolutamente não queria que Serena voltasse para lá, via como ela não gostava do lugar. Na verdade, uma idéia tinha lhe passado pela cabeça há algum tempo, mas era algo ambicioso demais.

'-Ela não pode ficar no castelo, senhor?' – perguntou, imaginando outras alternativas.

'-Pode, Severo. Mas não é aconselhável. Seria melhor que ela voltasse para lá no Natal, para não apegar-se tanto ao castelo e conseqüentemente não sofrer mais nas férias de verão, quando ela terá que passar a estação toda naquele lugar.'

O que havia com ele? Desde que podia recordar-se, Severo Snape nunca esquecera-se de nada, muito menos de coisas importantes. E aquilo era importante. Ele teria que fazer Serena voltar para o orfanato depois daqueles meses no castelo? Parecia torturador.

Severo respondeu ao diretor com um aceno de cabeça.

'-Eu ainda posso pedir a guarda dela.' – Snape soltou, concentrado em seus pensamentos – 'Mas então ela teria que ficar comigo durante todas as férias, e eu seria novamente o seu responsável legal, porém acho que Serena não iria gostar de nada disso.'

Snape suspirou pesadamente. Era uma lástima que a melhor solução fosse ficar com ele. Ele podia apostar dez galeões que Serena preferiria ficar no orfanato trouxa.

'-E você estaria disposto a isso? A receber a menina em sua casa? E a ser responsável por ela até a maioridade?'

'-Obviamente, diretor. É a casa dela.' – ele disse, não percebendo o quanto isso significava – 'E Serena já é minha responsabilidade, mesmo com o orfanato envolvido.' – ele admitiu, sério.

'-Sim, concordo plenamente com você, Severo. Quero alertá-lo somente porque é uma coisa definitiva, você não poderá devolvê-la ao orfanato depois.'

Snape ficou ofendido com o alerta. Quem Dumbledore pensava que ele era para pensar isso? E pior: o que ele pensava que _Serena_ era? Um objeto?

'-Diretor, eu tenho plena noção de tudo isso.' – ele disse, entre dentes – 'Eu sou o pai dela, e sei das conseqüências dos meus atos.'

'-Eu sei disso, meu caro.' – agora o homem ostentava um sorriso satisfeito – 'E acho que faria mesmo bem para Serena passar um tempo com você fora da escola.' – ele observou.

'-Não posso reivindicar nada antes de conversar com ela, Alvo.' – disse Snape sabiamente – 'Tenho de perguntar a ela antes de qualquer coisa, e ver se ela aceitaria. Tenho plena noção de que não mereço ser pai dela.'

'-Faça isso, professor. Serena é uma menina inteligente, e tenho certeza de que já passou tempo demais com trouxas. Não diga isso; apenas se esforce um pouco mais, e tudo se resolverá.' – ele disse, primeiro brincando com os próprios dedos enquanto falava, depois repreendendo o homem com o olhar – 'Mas me comunique depois, Severo. Quero saber qual foi a decisão dela, e se ela optar por ficar com você, temos que encontrar um advobruxo que cuide do caso.'

'-Está certo, diretor, eu o manterei informado.' – Snape disse, ainda com um pouco de raiva pela afirmação aparentemente grosseira de Dumbledore.

O mestre de Poções satirizava o que o velho dissera: como poderiam as coisas se resolver? Ele deu uma risada amarga. Não chegaria o dia em que ele seria algo parecido com um bom pai. Porque os filhos são o reflexo dos pais, e tendem a fazer as coisas da maneira como eles fizeram. Não era isso?

Alexia lhe disse por diversas vezes que ele não seria como o pai, como Tobias Snape; disse-lhe que não faria nunca coisas como as que o pai dele fazia. Mas quem poderia arriscar? Snape tinha medo.

Então Severo virou-se e deixou a sala redonda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então? Quem gostou? Me contem nas reviews!

**No próximo capítulo...** Draco e Serena, o que acontecerá depois de Serena descobrir que ele estava junto de Comensais? Tudo ficará igual? Mudanças significativas surgirão?

Guys, o próximo capítulo é todo Draco/Serena. Eu tava sentindo falta de escrever sobre eles, haha. Bom, a situação deles vai mudar, de alguma forma, vocês vão ver.

É isso aí.

Beijo, L.


	14. O gosto amargo do álcool

**N/A:** Oi, gente, desculpa pela demora, mas o capítulo tá aqui, prontinho. Esse aqui é mais curtinho, mas é muitíssimo importante! Prestem atenção nele, porque muita coisa daqui vai ter consequência no futuro da fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 - O gosto amargo do álcool<strong>

Serena despertou de seu cochilo, provavelmente agora os alunos já teriam voltado do jantar no Salão Principal. Ela espreguiçou-se, passou a mão pelos cabelos e saiu do dormitório carregando livros, pergaminhos, pena e tinta. Precisava colocar a matéria em dia, afinal de contas era seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e já teria que prestar os N.O.M.s no final do ano letivo.

Então pensou em Malfoy. A raiva crescia em seu peito: muita gente sabia sobre o boato de a família Malfoy ser envolvida com as Trevas, ele simplesmente não precisava ter dito que não queria ser um Comensal! Serena odiava mentiras, apesar de estar rodeada por diversas delas. Sua vida toda lhe fora escondida por uma grande calúnia contada por Snape!

Eliza aproximou-se, saindo de perto de Blaise Zabini um pouco corada e ofegante, mas a outra garota nem sequer percebeu. Então acomodou-se no chão, perto da amiga.

'-Serena! Você não deveria estar descansando?' – Eliza repreendeu em tom de riso.

'-Argh, não agüento mais dormir! Passei a tarde toda naquele maldito dormitório. E além do mais tenho uma porção de tarefas para fazer, e matéria atrasada, você sabe, dormir por quatro dias não faz com que as coisas se mexam sozinhas.' – Serena disse, prendendo seus cabelos lisos e negros em um coque frouxo.

'-Está bem então' – respondeu uma Eliza divertida até demais – 'Você se importa se eu for direto para o dormitório esta noite? Já adiantei minhas tarefas da semana.'

'-Percebe-se.' – Serena respondeu, abrindo um sorriso torto, olhando para Blaise, depois para Eliza – 'Precisa de mais tempo livre agora?' – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

'-Não!' – ela sorriu – 'Não é nada, bem, ainda. Nós ainda estamos nos conhecendo melhor.'

Serena olhou para ela divertida, e voltou a se concentrar nos pergaminhos e livros sobre a mesa.

Havia mesmo muita gente na Sala Comunal da Sonserina naquela noite.

Inclusive Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy.

'-Droga!' – exclamou o loiro, dando um soco com força demais no centro da mesinha entalhada.

'-O que foi agora,Draco?' – perguntou um Blaise sonolento, bocejando – 'Desde o baile você só faz a socar as coisas. E cara, isso tá me irritando.'

'-Vá se danar, Blaise. Droga, droga, droga!' – Malfoy exclamou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e bagunçando seu cabelo incrivelmente liso e loiro.

'-Tá bem, Draquinho, entendi, a coisa é séria. O que está acontecendo?' – o moreno perguntou, calmo demais para o ver do amigo.

'-Se você me chamar de "Draquinho" mais uma vez juro que arranjo umas fadas mordentes pra por no seu traseiro idiota.' –ele suspirou e contou mentalmente até dez – 'É a Serena. Ela ficou desacordada por quatro estúpidos dias e eu nem sei se ela tá mesmo bem.' – o tom de preocupação era evidente em sua voz.

'-Eliza não comentou nada sobre a Snape quando falamos sobre o dia do Baile.' – ele disse, dando de ombros.

'-Ela comentaria, se você tivesse soltado a boca dela.'

'-Tem alguém mal-humorado por aqui...' – então Blaise reuniu toda a coragem que ele achava que tinha e soltou: '-Fala sério, Draco, você estava dando uns amassos na Snape antes do lance da floresta. É por isso que você quer tanto saber dela. Não é mesmo?' – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, presunçoso.

'-Por que você está dizendo isso?' – perguntou um Draco desconfiado.

'-Porque eu sei, Draquinho, quando alguém deu uns amassos em algum lugar. E você definitivamente deu uns amassos na neve com a Snape.' – Draco não respondeu, apenas coçou de leve a cabeça – 'E agora eu queria saber porque ela foi atrás de você na Floresta Proibida.'

'-Eu saí correndo e Serena foi atrás, eu falei para ela não me seguir, e achei que ela tinha ficado por lá.' – ele deu um suspiro longo e pesado. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, com fios para todo lado.

'-Eliza me disse que viu você e a Snape brigando...'

'-Deve ter parecido a ela que aquilo era uma briga.' – o rapaz deu de ombros, e afrouxou o nó da gravata verde e prateada, o que só contribuiu com seu visual desleixado.

'-Draco, sério. Fale com ela. Você está péssimo, e sonserinos não merecem ficar nesse estado.'

'-Eu não sou um estúpido grifinório corajoso, Blaise!'- ele grunhiu, agitando as mãos – 'Ela podia ter, sei lá, morrido, por minha culpa! Não vou falar com ela.'

'-Tudo bem, seja um estúpido sonserino covarde, então.'

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, enquanto Draco descontava sua raiva em seu normalmente impecável cabelo platinado, e a Sala Comunal ia esvaziando. Agora ele podia avistar Serena concentrada em alguns pergaminhos.

'-Droga, Blaise. Eu tenho que saber se ela está bem agora.' – Draco disse, olhando para a garota.

'-O que você está esperando?' – Blaise perguntou teatralmente irritado, apontando para a direção de Serena – 'Vá resgatar o belo dragão, digo, dama.'

Draco sorriu fino e balançou a cabeça: aquilo só podia vir de Blaise Zabini, e então rumou para a direção de Serena. O loiro pode ver o amigo indo para o dormitório deles e lhe dando espaço para conversar com Serena.

'-Serena?' – ele chamou, por trás do sofá ao qual ela estava encostada

Ela simplesmente não acreditava que ele tivera coragem de vir até ela. A raiva crescia, de dentro para fora, em tamanhas proporções que ela teve de cerrar os punhos antes de virar para ele, exalando fúria.

'-O que há, Malfoy?' – disse, zangada.

Então o rapaz acomodou-se no sofá, ao lado dela, enquanto a morena permaneceu no chão.

'-Nós nem conversamos depois, você sabe, do baile...'

'-Certamente que não. Eu estava meio ocupada, sabe, passando um tempo na Enfermaria.' – ela respondeu irônica e secamente, desta vez sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

'-Eu não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, OK? Eu falei pra você ficar lá! Não era pra você ter me seguido!' – ele soltou, exaltado.

'-Me desculpe, Malfoy. Achei que você tivesse repulsa demais pelo que seu pai fazia para ser também um Comensal. E você estava me usando. Para o quê, eu não sei.' – ela disse com frieza, dando de ombros, porém deixando escapar uma gota de mágoa.

'-Droga, Snape! Por que você tem que ser assim tão teimosa e cabeça dura?'

'-Sinto muito, Malfoy, mas não pedi pra você vir até aqui hoje. Nem hoje, nem nunca. Nós nunca tivemos nada. Alguns beijos e amassos não dizem nada. E mesmo se pra você tivesse havido algo entre nós, isso acaba aqui. Me esqueça, não me procure, finja que eu não existo, se mate, eu não sei, mas fique longe de mim.' – o olhar de Serena era feroz, e ela segurava a varinha firmemente dentro das vestes. Seus olhos estavam mais gelados e furiosos do que jamais o rapaz vira, e suas sobrancelhas não estavam arqueadas de deboche, e sim de desdém. – 'Você é um idiota rico e mimado, que mal se conhece e acha que tem poder sobre as outras pessoas só porque é filho de um Comensal! Você não é nada, Malfoy, e vai continuar sendo um nada seguindo os passos do seu pai, como você está. Seu destino é mesmo ser Comensal nojento e repugnante!'

'-Você é mesmo uma Snape idiota!' – urrou ele, com o olhar brilhando de desespero.

'-Sua opinião não me interessa, Malfoy, não se humilhe mais e vá para seu dormitório. Lembre-se do que eu te falei' – ela deu uma última olhada feroz para o garoto, e voltou para seu dever de casa.

Draco olhou-a detrás do sofá por mais alguns instantes. Por que ela explodira daquela maneira? Ela achava mesmo que ele a usara?

Quando todas as suas forças esgotaram, ele foi para o dormitório, mais acabado do que estivera desde sua última reunião de treinamento para Comensal, quando o pai o aprisionara em casa para que comparecesse.

Blaise ainda não tinha dormido, estava apenas deitado em sua cama a mirar o teto de pedra do dormitório. Assustou-se ligeiramente quando Draco chegou sem fazer barulho e depois jogou-se na cama, correndo as cortinas.

'-O que aconteceu, cara?' – perguntou o moreno, abrindo as cortinas da cama do amigo e vendo-o procurar alguma coisa em sua antiga arca de família. – 'Achei que você só voltaria mais tarde, cansado de beijar a Snape...'

'-Se você não percebeu, não foi bem isso que aconteceu.' – Draco disse, irritado, tirando uma garrafa de firewhisky do baú e conjurando dois copos.

'-O que aconteceu? Ela te disse pra nunca mais olhar na cara dela?' – ele disse debochando, e Draco acenou de lado com a cabeça, confirmando – 'Eliza disse isso pra mim no quarto ano, lembra? Mas veja, voltamos às boas depois de algum tempo, apesar de ela não ter aceitado sair comigo de novo, e eu não ter insistido muito nos últimos dois anos.'

'-Serena é diferente, você não entende.' – ele suspirou, enchendo os dois copos até a boca – 'Ela estava furiosa, e me disse um porção de coisas. E eu simplesmente fiquei lá ouvindo, Blaise! Eu, Draco Malfoy, fiquei sentado esperando uma garota falar o que queria para mim.' – ele passou a mão nos cabelos e pegou no copo. Virou todo o conteúdo de uma só vez, estremecendo depois.

'-Mas por que você está fazendo isso mesmo, Draco? Achei que você só beijava ela porque ela é gostosa.' – Blaise disse confuso, tomando um gole da bebida.

'-Garota idiota!' – ele urrou por entre os dentes cerrados – 'Não sei por que raios te ouvi, Zabini! Deu em uma merda ainda maior!' – ele tornou a encher o copo e o entornou como se o líquido fosse água.

'-Você gosta mesmo dela, Draco?' – perguntou um Blaise Zabini ligeiramente temeroso.

'-Não, claro que não! Er, ela só me deixa frustrado. Ela não é como Pansy e metade das garotas de Hogwarts.'

'-Não,' – Blaise sorriu torto – 'ela é Serena Snape, o dragão de Hogwarts. Não sei por que você foi se meter com ela, Draquinho.'

'-Cala a boca, Blaise.' – ele disse, virando mais um copo.

Eles então passaram a conversar sobre assuntos mais amenos e descontraídos, enquanto o loiro não parava de encher o próprio copo.

'-Hum, Draco, já não está na hora de parar de beber? Achei que esse fosse o firewhisky para emergências.'

'-Não, não está, Blaise, e foda-se o firewhisky, pego outra garrafa em casa durante o feriado de Natal, isso não é problema.' – Draco sorriu de embriaguez e tornou a encher o copo – 'À mim, e aos meus estúpidos erros.' – e o rapaz ergueu a taça no ar, sendo observado por um Blaise embasbacado.

'-Chega, Draco. Já passou da hora de irmos dormir, para não acordarmos atrasados para às aulas.'

'-Blaise Zabini, o que houve contigo? Esse sempre foi o _meu_ papel, controlar bebedeiras e horários.' – ele gargalhou, como se aquilo fosse extremamente engraçado.

'-É seu papel só quando você não tá bêbado e aparvalhado dessa maneira. Vamos, Draco, vá para a sua cama.' – Blaise amparou o loiro e deixou-o na cama, partindo assim para a sua.

Draco simplesmente não conseguia dormir. O efeito da bebida foi passando e lá estava ele, ainda em suas vestes de escola, usando meias, deitado encarando o teto. Por que a Snape, justo ela, o fizera sentir daquele modo? Vivo e feliz, como há muito não era.

Todas as palavras dela machucavam. E o garoto pôs-se a pensar em tudo o que ela dissera. Todas as coisas que ela dissera doíam imenso, latejavam. '_Um idiota rico e mimado, que mal se conhece e acha que tem poder sobre as outras pessoas só porque é filho de um Comensal'_. Talvez ele fosse mesmo aquilo tudo. Talvez Serena estivesse certa. Ele não se conhecia. Vivia à sombra de seu pai, desde sempre.

Talvez fosse por isso que Serena o afastara: ele não a merecia.

Quem ele era? Não o exterior que havia criado para si, não o Draco Malfoy. Quem era Draco, _somente_ Draco, sem o peso de seu sobrenome? Será que se fosse sempre assim Serena não duvidaria de que ele não queria ser um Comensal? Se ele fosse Draco, Serena ainda se interessaria por ele? Mas agora tanto fazia. Ela não o queria de maneira alguma.

Draco, porém, ainda queria. Talvez quando descobrisse quem ele era, procurasse por ela, sustentasse seu olhar e falasse tudo que tinha de falar. Talvez a procurasse quando pudesse contar tudo que teria de fazer, e todo o peso que carregava, quando pudesse mostrar à Serena quem ele realmente era. Mas nesta noite ele ainda era Draco Malfoy, e estava sendo treinado à força para ser um Comensal.

Serena, apesar de tudo, também chegara arrasada em seu dormitório. Eliza ainda estava acordada, lendo um livro pequenino, encostada à cabeceira da cama. A morena jogou a capa sobre a cama, e depois as vestes de escola, trocando-as por uma camiseta de sua banda trouxa favorita e um short curto.

Elizabeth apercebeu-se então da presença da amiga. Correu as cortinas da cama de Serena e a encontrou segurando uma taça, e uma garrafa de vinho estava no chão.

'-Serena? O que houve?' – perguntou Eliza de olhos arregalados vendo Serena virar a primeira taça de um gole só.

'-Estou oferecendo um brinde à minha estupidez. Aceita uma taça?' – ela respondeu, apática, seus fios negros estavam debilmente presos em um coque desleixado.

'-O que é isso, por Merlim? Por que você está aqui, sentada no chão, bebendo? Serena, estou falando contigo!' – ela disse, chamando a atenção da outra, que parecia muito concentrada na cortina esverdeada.

'-Nenhum motivo especial, a não ser eu ser a pessoa mais trouxa da face da Terra.' – Serena respondeu calmamente, degustando um longo gole da terceira taça de vinho.

'-Ei, vá com calma na bebida.' – bradou Eliza, tirando a garrafa de perto de Serena.

'-Me devolva a garrafa, Elizabeth.' – o olhar da morena era firme, e não dava chance de uma resposta negativa – 'Vamos lá, estou dizendo para me dar essa merda dessa garrafa.'

'-Serena, me escute. Você não deve estar bem, beber não resolverá nada.'

'-Quem disse que é para resolver? Vamos lá, de cá a garrafa e vá deitar.' – Eliza olhou afoita para a amiga, e segurou a garrafa mais forte contra o peito – 'É sério, Eliza, está tudo certo' – Serena amenizou o tom de voz, tranqüilizando a outra – ', eu não vou fazer mais nenhuma estupidez por hoje, te asseguro. Pode ir dormir, vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco.'

Elizabeth calmamente estendeu a garrafa para Serena, mantendo contato visual.

'-Serena, você tem mesmo certeza que está tudo bem, e que posso ir dormir?' – perguntou, aflita.

'-Não está tudo bem, Eliza. Se estivesse, eu não estaria aqui, no chão, bebendo um pouco de vinho.' – a morena disse calmamente, como se explicasse à uma criança – 'Mas você pode ir deitar sossegada, já passa.'

'-Ora, Serena! Fico aqui contigo então, se não está tudo bem. Podemos conversar sobre isso e quem sabe eu possa de ajudar...'

'-Não, Eliza, fique tranqüila e vá dormir. Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.'

'-Está bem, então. Mas qualquer coisa que você precise, sabe que pode me chamar, não é?'

'-Eu sei, Eliza, eu sei. Boa noite.'

Elizabeth saiu correndo as cortinas, deixando Serena lá, no chão, encostada à cama. Ela agora apreciava o vinho, ao invés de engolir tudo de uma vez. O sabor doce da uva que se tornava o gosto amargo do álcool e queimava de leve a garganta da garota.

Talvez tivesse uma ressaca no outro dia, mas não ligava, sua vida já era uma merda, uma grande merda.

Não imaginara que falar com Malfoy a afetaria desse jeito; talvez o que a deixara daquele jeito fora _o que_ ela falara para ele. Mas ela não se importava. Agora que estava sozinha podia abraçar os joelhos e notar que seus olhos estavam lacrimejados.

Passara algumas semanas beijando Malfoy, e só. O que havia entre eles era físico, não emocional. Nunca houvera nenhum diálogo propriamente dito, ou algum carinho. Não havia nada.

_É impossível ter saudade do que nunca se teve!_, pensava Serena.

Talvez Serena estivesse errada.

Pois Severo Snape, naquela fatídica noite também sentia saudade de alguém que nunca teve.

Pensava em Serena, e como falar com ela sobre o feriado de natal. Era tudo o que ocupava sua mente, mesmo durante as aulas que ministrava. E ele acabou por perceber que era tudo o que mais queria.

Queria Serena em sua casa, olhando o jardim. Queria ver todos os dias as sobrancelhas arqueadas em desafio. Queria que ela tentasse desvendar cada canto do lugar. E queria ela lá no Natal, fazendo companhia a ele e a sua solitária árvore natalina.

Mas ele não tinha nada disso. Não tinha Serena.

O que ele faria se ela dissesse um simples, puro e grotesco _não_? Ele não estava preparado para isso.

Severo suspirou e levou a taça à boca. Nesta noite ele também bebia à sua estupidez.

Ele estava ficando velho, e tonto, pensava. Como poderia Serena aceitar, ou ao menos ponderar o que ele lhe pediria? Ele estava imaginando coisas demais e tendo esperanças demais.

Era melhor beber mais uma taça.

Draco, trôpego, se estirou na cama, de uniforme e meias, e xingou mentalmente Serena. Ela o fizera se sentir um lixo. E fizera-o secar uma garrafa quase completa de firewhisky. Maldita menina! Maldita, petulante, intrometida, gostosa, bonita, cheirosa sonserina!

Por que Serena tinha que ser essa mistura que tanto o tentava? Era boa e má, intrometida e indiferente, o desejava e o desprezava.

O garoto normalmente já não entendia, e bêbado como estava não conseguia pensar sobre isso. Era o tipo de pensamente que fazia sua cabeça ficar tão à roda que tinha vontade de gritar pela mãe.

Maldito firewhisky!

Serena bebera pouco mais da metade da garrafa, em pequenos goles, saboreando a bebida. Sentia-se tonta, mas estava sóbria demais para o tanto que bebera.

Não queria levantar daquele canto quente no chão de pedra. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que o menino que ela desejava tinha que ser filho de um Comensal? E por que ele tinha que estar se tornando um Comensal? E por que seu pai tinha que ser um Comensal?

Se Snape não tivesse se aliado ao Lord das Trevas, sua vida teria sido normal. Talvez tivesse uma mãe, e talvez tivesse também um pai. Talvez tivesse uma vida normal, e gostasse de um garoto normal.

Tudo girava em torno de Lord Voldemort. Ele acabara com sua felicidade e com a de sua mãe. Alexia e Snape poderiam ter sido felizes se Voldemort não existisse. E então Serena poderia ter tido uma família.

Era esse o inimigo maior: Voldemort; não era Snape, nem Lúcio, e muito menos Draco. Havia uma pessoa a ser aniquilada para quem sabe Serena pudesse ser feliz algum dia.

E não havia nada que ela não fizesse para ter que volta o que roubaram dela assim que ela nasceu.

Então o quarto começou a ficar à roda, e Serena dormiu ali, escorada à cama.

Maldito vinho!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gostaram?

Hoje eu vou responder as reviews separadamente, ok?

**Fraulein-madi:** Você voltou! Hahaha, suas reviews são SEMPRE muito inspiradoras, viu? Adoro quando vejo que tem uma review sua aqui. Que bom que você tá gostando, e tem muita coisa ainda por vir... Você não gosta muito do Malfoy, não é? Mas você vai ver, a Serena vai dar um jeito nele, ela é maléfica. Acredite, até eu tenho dó do Severo, ela não dá um descanso. Maaaaas... as coisas vão começar a mudar. Beijinhos, continue lendo.

**Victoria P.: **Seja bem vinda e obrigada! Este capítulo responde sua pergunta, Vic? Draco não é bem lá um Comensal, mas o pai dele quer que ele seja. E a relação dele com o Severo parece mesmo esquisita porque estamos acostumados com o Snape professor, não o "tio Severo", haha. Obrigada por ler a fic e continue comentando!

Beijo, L.


	15. Recomeço

**Capítulo 15 - Recomeço**

Eliza subia as escadas das masmorras vagarosamente, sendo acompanhada por Serena, que estava um pouco mais à frente, rumo ao Salão Principal para o jantar.

'-Serena, o que houve ontem?' – perguntou uma Elizabeth preocupada, lembrando de ter ouvido a colega de quarto correr para o banheiro de madrugada, provavelmente para vomitar – 'E você vomitou durante a noite.'

'-Não foi nada, Eliza, você deve ter sonhado com isso.'

'-Serena, olhe para mim.' – a loira lançou um olhar duro e penetrante, duvidando da amiga – 'Eu não sou boba. Você não está bem, disse isso pra mim ontem, e você bebeu muito vinho. O que está acontecendo? Você faltou a todas as aulas de hoje porque estava de ressaca! Isso é ridículo!'

'-Eu não preciso tomar um sermão, Eliza. Essa é a melhor parte de não ter pais, e não será você que vai me repreender. Eu já lembrei de como tomar um porre é péssimo no dia seguinte, mas essa não foi a primeira vez que isso acontece. Fique tranqüila, Elizabeth, eu não cresci tomando champanhe no natal com a mamãe.' – Serena soltou tudo de uma vez. Sua cabeça latejava, e inconscientemente queria ferir Eliza, queria que ela parasse de se preocupar com ela, queria mostrar como a vida delas tinha sido diferente até ali, onde se encontravam; e mais do que tudo, queria ter tido aquela vida pacata de Eliza, cercada por mimos e carinhos.

'-Eu não... er, eu...Serena, eu sei que sua vida não deve ser fácil. Me perdoe, eu tenho pais e família, eu realmente não consigo imaginar como eu viveria sem eles. Mas ainda assim acho que você não deve beber mais, beber não resolve nada.' – os olhos de Eliza estavam preocupados, esperando a reação da outra, a loira mordia de leve o lábio inferior.

Serena não acreditava. Eliza era mesmo incrível, e tinha uma capacidade de compreensão fora do comum. A morena falara tudo aquilo para irritá-la, queria discutir, brigar, expelir toda a bagunça que ela era por dentro, mas Elizabeth simplesmente tirara a essência daquele comportamento, e a entendia. Isso parecia ser impossível.

'-Está bem, Eliza, está bem. Minha dor de cabeça faz com que eu me arrependa imenso, não vou tomar outro porre tão cedo. Só não se preocupe desse jeito, tá certo? Não gosto disso.'

'-Você é minha amiga, Serena, é claro que eu vou me preocupar se as coisas não estiverem certas. É que você não está acostumada à isso.' – Elizabeth falou docemente, olhando sorridente para a amiga, e abraçando os ombros dela de leve. Serena recuou um pouco do abraço, franzindo o nariz, mas Eliza puxou-a e apertou mais seus ombros.

Elas adentraram o Salão Principal quando quase todos já estavam acomodados em seus devidos lugares, então dirigiram-se rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina. O feriado de natal estava se aproximando cada vez mais, e com isso a euforia dos alunos aumentava a cada dia, todos discutindo afazeres e fazendo planos.

'-Você vai ficar no castelo durante o feriado, Serena?' – perguntou Eliza, limpando a boca no guardanapo branco como uma _lady_.

'-Nem tinha pensado nisso ainda. Esqueci que o feriado estava próximo. Mas acho que sim, ou é isso ou voltar para o orfanato.'

'-Você poderia passar na minha casa... Minha mãe simplesmente te adorou, disse que deu uma palavrinha com você na Ala Hospitalar. Mas você precisaria de uma autorização do orfanato.'

Serena engoliu em seco. Mal sabia Eliza o que as "_palavrinhas_" de sua mãe significavam.

'-Quem sabe nas férias então?' – Serena sorriu amarelo. Não queria ir para lugar algum; não queria deixar Hogwarts.

A morena continuou a comer vagarosamente sua coxa de frango, devaneando sobre suas possibilidades. Por Merlim, a única coisa que queira mesmo era estar do lado de fora, com o cérebro congelado de tanto frio, só fazendo anjos na neve!

_Senhorita Serena,_

_Sua presença é solicitada em meu escritório o mais urgente possível._

_- Severo Snape_

Serena surpreendeu-se ao ver o bilhete ser solto por uma coruja das torres bem acima de sua cabeça, no Salão Comunal. O bilhete estava formal demais, mais formal do que qualquer uma das vezes em que o mestre de Poções lhe deixara algo. Era sobre as aulas, decerto, ela faltara a duas aulas do período da manhã e uma à tarde, totalizando três aulas perdidas de Poções.

O único caminho agora era comparecer ao escritório do professor e levar o segundo sermão do dia.

'-Professor?' – Serena afastou cuidadosamente a pesada porta do escritório nas masmorras.

'-Entre.' – foi o que ela ouviu, em um tom baixo e levemente apreensivo.

A garota caminhou lentamente , rumando para a cadeira defronte à mesa do Mestre de Poções, e este indicou-lhe com a cabeça para sentar-se. Serena acomodou-se, desconfiada; Snape estava estranho, estranhamente nervoso, com olhos especuladores.

'-Professor, eu realmente não pude comparecer às aulas hoje, eu não estava me sentindo bem, e...' – ela começou, mexendo furiosamente em seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

'-Não vou lhe aplicar nenhuma detenção por isso, senhorita. Acalme-se, esse não é o motivo pelo qual lhe chamei até aqui.' – ele disse, sisudo, sustentando a face completamente sem emoções, os braços apoiados na mesa de uma forma desigual. Estava, definitivamente, agindo de modo esquisito: não haviam movimentos rápidos, claros e precisos, nem tampouco rigidez em suas palavras, ou mesmo algum sarcasmo – 'Sugiro que sentemos em um lugar mais apropriado,senhorita Serena, se quiser me acompanhar.' – disse, e saiu, indicando-lhe a porta que a garota sabia dar diretamente em seus aposentos.

Esse Severo estava estranho, displicente demais, nervoso, Serena percebia-o inquieto.

Adentraram a pequena e confortável sala de estar, com as enormes estantes cobertas de livros. Serena sentiu um calor invadir-lhe o peito: era tão estranho estar ali novamente! Aquele lugar parecia-lhe tão familiar quanto Hogwarts.

Severo acomodou-se em um dos sofás, e a garota rapidamente ocupou o outro. Estavam ali, sentados se encarando. Olhos negros contra azuis; era de novo a eterna batalha retomada. Dessa vez, porém, não havia ódio, nem raiva, desdém ou deboche, nada de sobrancelhas arqueadas ou olhares gelados. Havia ali dois Snapes se encarando, nenhum dos dois sabendo ao certo como agir. Os anos e a mágoa tinha feito a vida de duas pessoas muito mais difícil do que poderia teria sido.

'-Serena, eu andei tendo algumas conversas muito importantes com Dumbledore, e elas envolvem você.' – começou Severo, afinal fora ele que chamara a menina até ali, e ele era o adulto, teria de se controlar e conversar com calma com a garota. – 'Professor Dumbledore me disse que você não poderia passar o feriado em Hogwarts, senhorita.'

'-Mas então eu tenho que voltar para o orfanato, é isso?' – ela perguntou, estupefata, encarando o professor com desespero evidente nos olhos azuis que outrora só demonstraram frieza – 'Depois desses meses aqui em Hogwarts eu terei de voltar para lá?'

Snape estava quebrado por dentro ao ver o desespero da filha. Como ele tivera coragem de deixá-la em um lugar onde ela não queria, de forma alguma, passar um curto feriado?

'-Dumbledore acha melhor que você passe o feriado lá, porque teria de voltar para lá de qualquer forma durante o verão. Ele quer que você se prepare neste feriado.'

'-Snape, por favor, me ajude a convencer professor Dumbledore para que ele me deixe ficar aqui! Eu simplesmente não posso voltar para aquele lugar!' – o desespero evidente fez Severo querer confortá-la. Poucas vezes a vira tão vulnerável quanto agora, os olhos tomando um contorno avermelhado pelas lágrimas que, lentamente, brotavam.

'-Também eu acho que seria melhor assim, Serena. Senão, quando você tiver que voltar lá pelo verão, as coisas serão piores.' – o olhar dela ainda era de súplica, e a garota não disse mais nada. Se Severo não lhe propusesse o que desejava agora, nunca mais teria coragem; respirou profundamente e direcionou seu olhar para Serena: ela era apenas uma adolescente, uma adolescente desesperada, não havia nada o que temer – 'Serena, há outra opção' – ele começou, e suspirou ao ver como os olhos dela cintilaram ao ouvir as palavras que tanto desejava – ', mas vou logo avisando que talvez não lhe pareça algo melhor do que o orfanato.'

A garota apertou os olhos e franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar que outra opção teria, que lugar estaria entre a gelada Escócia e o subúrbio da Londres trouxa?

'-Eu conversei muito com Dumbledore, como já lhe disse, e certa vez perguntei-lhe se você não poderia ficar comigo, em minha casa.' – Serena arregalou os olhos azuis, muito surpresa, e sentiu um frio na barriga. Severo também estava nervoso ao ver as emoções passearem pelo rosto alvo da filha, faltava-lhe fôlego para continuar a falar, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu – 'Alvo me disse que era plenamente possível, devido às condições que eu te deixei lá, à morte prematura de Alexia, e disse-me também que o processo seria rápido, mas seria necessário um advobruxo, e o seu consentimento.'

A mente de Serena estava processando tudo muito rápido; sua boca agora estava entreaberta, os olhos desfocados, concentrados em um único ponto acima da cabeça de Snape.

'-Serena, se você quiser passar o feriado comigo garanto-lhe que não será uma prisão: você poderá sair, se quiser, eu não vou mantê-la enjaulada. Mas agora, olhe para mim Serena,' – Severo pediu-lhe com calma, olhando nos olhos da garota – 'é preciso que você pense bem, porque se você optar por isso, eu vou entrar com um processo requerendo sua guarda, e a partir daí a minha casa será a sua casa oficial, eu serei seu guardião legal, e não mais o orfanato, e você então passará os feriados e férias comigo.'

Serena abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saía. Estava chocada.

'-E você quer isso, professor, hum, er, Snape? Eu digo, você está disposto a isso?' – ela perguntou, confusa.

'-Se eu não estivesse disposto não estaria aqui, Serena, propondo-lhe isso.' – Severo irritou-se brevemente; ela não iria mesmo, fora tolice da parte dele vir perguntar isso a ela – 'Eu não estou te obrigando a nada, é uma escolha que você deve fazer, porque é definitiva. Eu gostaria de dar-lhe mais tempo para responder, mas temo que terá que responder-me ainda hoje.'

A vida da garota veio toda de repente à cabeça dela: as noites solitárias passadas na janela do orfanato, os sonhos constantes com pais sem rosto, todos os pedidos de aniversários em que ela implorava para sair daquele lugar, a vista do subúrbio de Londres... Se fosse com Snape talvez pudesse pelo menos ficar quieta em um canto perto do fogo, sem dizer nem fazer nada, apenas aconchegada em um lugar melhor, ou poderia ainda visitar Eliza e quem sabe passear um pouco com a prima.

'-Eu, eu aceito, aceito ficar com o senhor.' – ela respondeu nervosa, aquilo era um noite escura para os dois: tudo era total e completamente desconhecido.

Severo sentiu o coração ficar mais leve, e um sorriso quase apareceu em seus lábios – sua menina não voltaria nunca mais para aquele lugar horrível. Mas outro peso comprimiu-lhe e causou uma sensação engraçada na barriga: ansiedade; agora tinha responsabilidade oficial por Serena, sua vida toda mudaria completamente.

'-Você tem a certeza, Serena? Lembre-se de tudo o que eu lhe falei.'

'-Tenho, professor, er, senhor. Qualquer lugar é melhor que o orfanato.'

Serena, após aceitar a proposta de Snape, ficara mais confusa que nunca em sua vida. Moraria com Snape daqui em diante. Ela aceitara, mas simplesmente não acreditava. Parecia que o ódio era tão recíproco entre eles no começo de tudo, e agora estavam os dois cedendo ao inimaginável, vencendo os fantasmas do passado.

O professor sentiu-se um pouco incomodado depois da fala da garota; ela aceitara somente porque era melhor que o orfanato. Mas, afinal, não era isso que ele queria? Tirá-la do orfanato, e só. No fundo, porém, sabia que seu íntimo desejava que Serena aceitasse porque queria conhecê-lo, porque queria que as coisas mudassem.

'-Serena, vou perguntar-lhe uma vez mais. Você está completamente certa disso?' – ele questionou, franzindo o cenho exatamente como Serena fazia.

'-Sim, sim, eu estou.' – ela encarou, a certeza em suas palavras, mas o medo nos olhos.

'-Eu prometo que não será tão torturante quanto deve parecer à você.' – Snape disse, um tanto quanto sem jeito, frente a resposta da garota.

Serena acenou com a cabeça, apenas.

'-O feriado está realmente próximo; falarei com Dumbledore ainda hoje, e é bom que você organize as coisas que vai levar o mais rápido possível. Assim que a decisão do processo sair, iremos até o orfanato buscar o resto de suas coisas e seus documentos, pois sim?' – perguntou, polido.

'-Sim, professor.' – respondeu ela automaticamente.

O modo como Snape falara sobre buscar suas coisas no orfanato tornava tudo mais real. E mais assustador – pensava Serena. Aquilo de repente a comprimia e a fazia ter uma ligeira pontada de medo.

As coisas precisavam funcionar bem naquele feriado, pensou Severo, ele não queria que Serena se arrependesse de ter optado por ficar com ele. Ele não teria se arrependido se tivesse escolhido ficar com ela desde o começo, ao invés de mandá-la para o orfanato; arrependia-se agora, pelos anos sofridos que passaram separados.

'-Serena, quero que as coisas fiquem bem neste feriado.' – a garota fitou-o com seus grandes olhos azuis sem pestanejar.

'-É o mesmo que eu quero, professor. Não vou atrapalhar seu feriado, te garanto.'

A resposta da morena foi pronta, exata, mostrando que ela não compreendera plenamente o que Snape queria dizer.

'-Também estou certo que não, Serena, mas não é sobre isso. Só não quero mais discussões.'

'-Está bem.' – respondeu, abrindo um sorriso torto, porém seus olhos demonstravam uma pontada de medo e infantilidade.

'-Antes de recolher-se, poderia me tirar uma dúvida, senhorita?' – Serena acenou afirmativamente – 'Por que temia tanto voltar ao orfanato?'

Snape acabara de encontrar o calcanhar de Aquiles. Serena suspirou, nem sabia ao certo como responder aquela pergunta, tudo aquilo eram águas tão profundas, e a garota tinha medo de mergulhar novamente.

'-Aquele lugar era horrível.' – foi somente o que ela disse, em um sussurro cabisbaixo.

'-Eles lhe tratavam mal?' – arriscou Severo.

'-Não é exatamente isso, é mais o fato de ter estado lá porque ninguém me quis. É como um depósito de crianças abandonadas; é impossível ser feliz lá, professor.' – ela, mais uma vez, suspirou, e Snape pela primeira vez pôde ver a sinceridade piscando à toda nos olhos dela, as palavras tranqüilas, sem ironia ou sarcasmo; a verdade apenas.

Severo demorou para assimilar, estava concentrado em tudo que os olhos de Serena diziam. Ela, notando que o pai não responderia, tomou a frente.

'-Não preciso que sinta pena de mim, Snape.' – disse, a máscara de gelo cobrindo mais uma vez sua face, e a tornando mais mulher do que menina – 'Aprendi muito bem a me cuidar sozinha, não preciso da piedade de ninguém.'

Ao invés de enraivecer-se com a menina, o que Severo sentiu foi compaixão. Ele repugnava o sentimento de pena tanto quanto ela; todos os que sabiam da ligação dele e Alexia sentiram pena dele por muitos anos. Era, talvez, o sentimento mais desprezível de todos.

Serena não era uma garotinha como as da idade dela, não era como a prima Elizabeth ou qualquer uma das colegas da mesma idade. A vida áspera do orfanato a fizera amadurecer mais cedo, assim como ter autonomia em todos os sentidos. Serena não sabia como era ser cuidada por alguém, já que desde sempre cuidara de si mesma. Severo a admirava por isso, mas também arrependia-se por ter deixado a vida ser tão dura com ela.

'-Não é pena o que sinto, Serena.' – ele afirmou, ajeitando-se no sofá – 'Desprezo este sentimento tanto quanto você. E temo que agora já tenha passado do toque de recolher, é melhor que vá se deitar logo, senhorita.' – ele disse, passivamente, olhando no antigo e refinado relógio trouxa que havia na sala.

Serena levantou-se, mais calma e mais leve de espírito. Queria que as coisas com Snape se ajeitassem.

'-Venha cá, vou acompanhar-te até o dormitório. Aquela gata velha adora soltar bolas de pêlo nas masmorras a essa hora, e nenhum de nós dois quer Flich aqui.'

Severo então colocou um dos braços sobre os ombros da garota e a guiou até a porta do Salão Comunal, reconfortando-a.

'-Tenha uma boa noite, Serena.'

Ele despediu-se trocando um olhar afetivo com a filha e ganhando em troca o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro de Serena para ele; um sorriso pequeno, deveras, mas sincero e caloroso, como os de Alexia.

'-Boa noite, Severo.' – Serena respondeu, não achando um termo menos formal para tratar o professor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tá aí gente, resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e postar. Um capítulo curtinho e ligeiramente fofo. As coisas estão mudando para os nossos protagonistas... no que será que isso vai dar?

Me deixem reviews, quero saber como está a fic, fora que uma riview faz o dia de uma autora mais feliz ;)

Beijo, L.


	16. Nova perspectiva

**N/A:** Aqui está, outro capítulo rapidinho como prometi! Tenho uma leve impressão de que vocês vão gostar desse aqui...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 - Nova Perspectiva<strong>

Serena e Elizabeth acomodaram-se em uma das últimas cabines disponíveis do Expresso Hogwarts, sendo seguidas logo mais por um Blaise Zabine ligeiramente atordoado pela confusão. A loira ainda travava impacientemente uma luta com seu malão nos bagageiros da cabine, tentando fazê-lo entrar de qualquer maneira, mas estava abarrotado demais. Enquanto assistiam a luta aos risos, Serena e Blaise acomodaram-se lado a lado, de forma a não perder nenhum gritinho ou soco direcionado a pobre mala.

Quando, finalmente, Eliza limpou as mãos em um gesto de vitória, acomodou-se nos assentos de fronte a Blaise, no canto da janela. O casal conversou descontraidamente até o trem finalmente ganhar velocidade e deixar a pequena estação, rumando para King's Cross. Serena apenas prestava atenção à paisagem que começava a mudar, sentada confortavelmente, quando a porta da cabine abriu-se barulhentamente.

Draco Malfoy entrou arrastando um malão ligeiramente vazio, os cabelos bagunçados e a gravata frouxa.

'-Cabe mais um aqui?' – perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Blaise e Eliza, que se acomodou um pouco mais para o canto, dando espaço para o colega sonserino.

O loiro jogou o malão para cima sem cerimônias, acomodando-o facilmente ao lado do de Eliza e em seguida sentando-se displicentemente na frente de Serena, que ignorava a cena como se o dia lá fora estivesse extremamente bonito. Draco deu um pigarro arrogante e passou a encarar a janela também, ao invés dos tentadores olhos azuis.

Elizabeth logo cochilou recostada à janela, Blaise remexia em uma caixa de ferramentas para polir vassouras, aparentemente a procura de algo, levando um manual de instruções na outra mão. Serena lia um livro qualquer que achara no fundo do malão enquanto o arrumava na esperança que a distraísse o suficiente durante a viagem.

Draco Malfoy não parecia o mesmo do começo do ano letivo. O porte arrogante e a língua afiada deixaram poucos vestígios, assim como sua polidez habitual, tanto nas vestes quanto no cabelo. Parecia cansado e mais velho, como se em quatro meses tivesse vivido longos anos e travado longas batalhas, as olheiras fundas ao redor dos olhos evidenciavam noites mal dormidas e o nariz fino e arrebitado, geralmente empinado, agora cabisbaixo mostrava que o garoto tinha outras preocupações.

Tampouco nenhum de seus colegas sonserinos notou. Serena adormecera em uma posição estranha com o livro nas mãos, levemente recostada a Blaise, e ninguém notou quando o carrinho de doces passou por eles.

Serena acordou e espreguiçou-se lentamente, notou que Eliza ainda dormia, e um Blaise semi-adormecido fitava a janela. Pegou o livro que caíra no chão e acomodou-se novamente no banco, agora de frente para Malfoy, que a fitava com algum interesse. A garota sustentou o olhar, tentando ameaçá-lo de alguma forma, e Draco desviou os olhos para a porta fechada da cabine, evitando o olhar gelado que recebia.

Pouco tempo depois, Serena partiu para o banheiro, de forma a trocar suas vestes de escola por roupas trouxas normais. Quando retornou a cabine, todos estavam acordados e agora Eliza ocupava seu lugar ao lado de Blaise, envolvida por seus braços, os três conversando monotonamente, e Serena foi obrigada a sentar-se ao lado de Malfoy, no canto da janela.

A estação de King's Cross logo apareceu pela janela, e com isso uma multidão de estudantes lutando para sair do trem, ou ao menos acenar para seus pais que esperavam do lado de fora. Uma aglomeração de corvinais e grifinórios deixou o trem primeiro, seguidos pelos lufa-lufas e alguns sonserinos, por último saíram os quatro ocupantes sonserinos, entediados e irritados com a confusão.

Serena foi a última estudante a deixar o trem, seu coração martelando no peito, mas sua expressão gélida como sempre.

A garota acenou para Eliza e Blaise, que saiam de mãos dadas procurando seus pais. Malfoy desvencilhou-se logo, e juntou-se ao pai, que o esperava. Serena, se não estivesse em juízo perfeito, teria partido para cima dos dois do modo trouxa ali mesmo.

Caminhando sozinha com seu malão, Serena deixou a agitada plataforma 9 ¾ sem ser notada, rumando à plataforma 7, onde Snape a esperava. Como o homem dissera, não haveria ninguém naquela plataforma àquela hora, e poderiam caminhar tranqüilos.

Encontrou-o mais que rapidamente, a figura de negro fitando o trem parado e a falta de circulação de pessoas naquela área. Andou, então, até ele e foi recebida com um leve menear de cabeça.

'-Fez boa viagem?' – perguntou Severo displicente.

'-Sim, senhor, professor.' – respondeu a menina, um tanto confusa com sua nova situação.

'-Vamos, então, pois sim?' – disse, tomando o malão das mãos da menina e seguindo para a entrada da estação, discretos todo o caminho.

Tomaram um taxi para o subúrbio de Londres, Serena admirando a paisagem já esquecida da grande cidade. O caminho, por mais longo que fosse, pareceu demorar um piscar de olhos e lá estavam os dois, de frente ao orfanato mais uma vez, naquela viela escura e mal cuidada.

Serena teve ímpeto de sair correndo, olhou para baixo evitando não desmoronar ali mesmo. Snape então a segurou firme pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

'-Está tudo bem.' – ele murmurou – 'Nós já vamos embora.'

A expressão de desespero amenizou levemente, e Severo passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da garota em uma tentativa desesperada de fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

Juntos adentraram o edifício antigo de cinco andares, exatamente como tinham feito quinze anos antes, quando Serena era somente um bebê recém-nascido.

Serena desvencilhou-se delicadamente do braço do pai, quando reconheceu uma das madres que trabalhava lá, e escondeu-se atrás de Severo.

'-A menina que foi para aquela escola de feiticeiros adoradores de Satanás! Livrai-nos dela, Senhor! Livrai-nos da magia negra que ela tenha feito, perdoa-a, Senhor, e traz de volta a teu rebanho!' – gritou uma das madres, mostrando o crucifixo aos dois.

Severo ignorou-a e foi direto a madre Superiora que agora tinha a direção do orfanato. Entregou a ela os documentos da guarda recém adquirida de Serena e mandou que atestasse sua ciência diante daqueles papéis.

Ela o fez sem qualquer indagação e entregou os documentos de volta. Snape ainda deixara uma via de todos os papéis para que ela arquivasse e para que ninguém nunca questionasse nada sobre o caso de Serena.

'-Qual era o quarto em que ela ficava? Viemos buscar suas coisas.' – perguntou, direto.

'-Quarto 8, senhor. Peça a chave à irmã Dolores, o quarto está trancado, as meninas estão na escola.'

Snape somente acenou para a madre Superiora e em cinco minutos tinha a chave em seu poder e Serena em seu encalço subindo as escadas para o quarto andar.

Sete camas desfeitas se mostraram quando a porta se abriu. Havia apenas uma delas feita, esquecida no canto da janela.

Serena respirou fundou e entrou pela última vez naquele quarto. Puxou um cordão comprido do pescoço, que levava uma chave, e abriu o minúsculo roupeiro de uma só porta que havia ao lado da cama, como em todas as outras sete.

Severo espiou pela janela a abominável paisagem do subúrbio de Londres. Era tudo o que Serena havia visto desde bebê. A garota notou o olhar de Snape para a janela, e lembrou-se, com pesar, de todas as noites que passara olhando para ela, desejando que por algum milagre alguém viesse e a tirasse dali.

Mas ninguém nunca veio, não até aquele momento. As meninas do quarto iam e vinham, a maior parte delas era adotada assim que chegava, ou era transferida para um Lar no centro da cidade. Nunca Serena, e ela não entendia o porquê.

Acomodou as poucas coisas que ainda restavam ali no malão, o pequeno baú deixado por Snape fora a última coisa a ser guardada antes que o roupeiro estivesse vazio e o malão fechado.

'-Pronto?' – perguntou, e Serena acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se do chão e arrastando seu malão rumo a porta – 'Não há ninguém de quem você queira se despedir?Não? Nenhuma amiga?' – Serena acenou negativamente.

'-Nunca tive nenhuma amiga mesmo aqui. As meninas sempre mudavam, sempre eram adotadas ou transferidas antes que pudéssemos realmente conversar.'

A sensação de rejeição por nunca ter sido adotada tomou conta dela como não tomava em anos. Snape, percebendo o pesar da garota, declarou:

'-Você sabe porque nunca foi adotada não é, Serena?'

A garota não respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e o encarou.

'-Serena, por favor, você não achou mesmo que ninguém nunca quis adotá-la nesses anos todos, não é? Você sempre foi uma criança muito bonita, e era um bebê quando chegou aqui. As chances de ser adotada tão logo quanto chegasse beiravam a cem por cento.' – a garota fitou-o, confusa – 'Eu expedi um documento, uma condição para que você ficasse aqui, Serena, e a condição era não ser adotada, porque você iria para Hogwarts quando completasse onze anos.'

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu, apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou o chão. Snape, notando o embaraço dela a guiou até a porta do quarto e desceram as escadas em silêncio, ambos refletindo.

Serena cruzou a porta de entrada do orfanato sem olhar para trás, deixando todo o passado doloroso lá. Snape a guiara todo o caminho da saída, uma mão protetora em suas costas.

Quinze anos depois Severo estava consertando o erro mais estúpido de sua vida, deixando aquele lugar horrível na Londres trouxa para trás, mas desta vez levando sua menina consigo, aparatando junto com ela no mesmo beco escuro que aparatara sozinho quinze anos antes.

Aparataram frente a um majestoso portão de ferro que permitia-lhes ver a extensa propriedade. Serena pensou até mesmo que estivessem na famosa mansão de Wiltshire, porém sabia que Snape jamais a levaria até lá.

Observou-o tirar a varinha das vestes e encaixá-la ao portão, que abriu com um clique metálico.

'-Mais tarde me lembre de ligar sua varinha ao portão, para que você possa entrar e sair quando quiser. Eu não estava mentindo quando falei que minha casa não seria uma prisão.' – disse, entrando e inclinando a cabeça para que Serena fizesse o mesmo, porém ela não saíra do lugar.

'-Esta é a sua _casa_?' – perguntou, atônita – 'Você não me disse em momento algum que morava em uma _mansão_.'

'-É apenas uma casa grande, Serena, pense assim. Nada disso é obra minha, apenas está na família há algum tempo, e, além disso, faz muito tempo que eu não fico realmente por aqui.'

Serena ainda estava impressionada, mas fez o que era mandado e adentrou nos jardins da mansão Prince, agora secos pelo inverno. Caminharam por uma extensa trilha de pedras circulares que levava ao gramado seco próximo à residência. A garota notou uma estufa próxima da casa, onde era possível ver flores de todas as cores que não se abalavam com o rigoroso inverno inglês.

'-Hum, Snape?' – a garota chamou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

'-Sim, Serena?'

'-Se faz tempo que você não vem aqui, como a mansão é mantida?'

'-Os elfos domésticos cuidam de tudo para mim.' – respondeu simplesmente, fitando os pés enquanto caminhava.

'-Como os de Hogwarts? Achei que só existissem por lá...' – comentou, distraída com as árvores secas ao redor da propriedade.

'-Existem elfos que trabalham para famílias antigas, como a família Prince, e pertencem a família para fazer todo tipo de trabalho doméstico.'

Serena concordou e continuou caminhando atrás de Snape. Se a mansão parecia grande vista por portão de perto era gigantesca. A construção era majestosa e imponente, com uma longa escadaria e um portal de entrada de mogno, ouro e cristal. A garota nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito em sua vida, nem mesmo os antigos monumentos de Londres se comparavam com a beleza antiga e refinada da mansão Prince.

'-Bem vinda em casa, Serena.' – Snape disse, dando-lhe um empurrãzinho para que fosse a primeira a adentrar o ambiente.

O interior contrastava gritantemente com o exterior, observou Serena. As paredes da sala de estar eram claras, e os móveis eram adornados com alegria e bom gosto, pareciam bem mais novos que a construção. Havia um ou outro objeto antigo, mas todo o resto da sala parecia ser quente e cativante, não de uma beleza fria e pálida como o exterior.

Havia uma enorme lareira em canto da sala, e a garota aproximou-se com cuidado. No console, diversos porta-retratos abrigavam fotos de Alexia e do casal, em uma delas Alexia estava tentando fazer o marido sorrir, e Snape a observava com ar mortífero, outra deveria ter sido tirada no dia do casamento, já que uma noiva ruiva sorridente limpava as lágrimas enquanto Severo a admirava e sorria de leve. Outra foto mostrava os dois em Hogwarts, provavelmente em um baile, pois Alexandra trajava um lindo vestido azul e Snape roupas de festa; nesta foto a ruiva estava surpreendentemente feliz enquanto bailava com o marido, e este ostentava uma carranca.

A foto que mais lhe chamou atenção estava meio escondida entre as demais, e mostrava os pais extremamente jovens, abraçados.

Serena, após ver as fotos, deu atenção ao resto da sala de estar. O sofá claro era baixo e parecia ser extremamente confortável, havia uma refinada mesa de centro de vidro, uma estante com diversos livros, além de todo o resto da decoração jovial que não combinava com Severo.

A sala de estar era comum com a de jantar, que abrigava um luxuoso conjunto de jantar, assim como uma cristaleira. Entre as duas salas, uma longa e pomposa escada surgia, os degraus de baixo mais largos, se afinando nos de cima, com longo corrimão de prata.

Pelo que Serena podia ver dali, a enorme sala de jantar dava na cozinha, separadas por uma portinhola. Serena, após o momento de observação, virou-se para a porta e viu Snape encarando-a.

'-E então?' – ele perguntou, descontraído – 'Gostou?'

'-É maravilhosa.' – Serena disse somente, seus olhos ainda especulando sua nova casa – 'Posso te perguntar uma coisa?'

'-Certamente que sim' – respondeu com um aceno de cabeça

'-Por que fazia tempo que o senhor não vinha aqui?' – perguntou, curiosa, olhando para as escadas que levavam ao andar de cima, e para a varanda interna que havia no segundo andar, de onde podia-se enxergar as salas de estar e jantar.

'-Alexia era quem preferia vir para cá nas férias e feriados, eu venho somente quando não há nada a ser feito em Hogwarts desde a morte dela.'

Então eles haviam morado mesmo ali, como um casal feliz, pensou Serena, e observou que a decoração da sala provavelmente era obra de Alexia.

'-Quer conhecer o andar de cima?' – perguntou o homem, já subindo os primeiros degraus, a garota seguiu-o displicentemente.

Serena conheceu a enorme área de lazer do segundo andar, uma varanda gigantesca repleta de pufes, sofás e redes sofisticadas, que tinha vista da traseira da propriedade. Em um dos quartos Serena soube que havia uma sauna e uma jacuzzi.

'-Serena' – Severo chamou, prestes a abrir a porta de um dos vários quartos da mansão – 'pedi que os elfos preparassem esse quarto para você, é seu, você pode fazer quantas mudanças quiser. Um dia iremos ao Beco Diagonal e você pode escolher mais coisas para ele.'

Snape abriu a porta e Serena deparou-se com o quarto mais bonito que já havia visto. Havia uma gigantesca cama de casal com dossel, janelas que cobriam quase toda a parede que dava para os fundos da casa e que abertas levavam até a varanda, adornadas com uma cortina clara e leve, um roupeiro cinza claro, e uma lareira de fronte para a cama, assim como uma escrivaninha arrojada e duas poltronas. Tudo no quarto variava do cinza clara para o verde, com alguns detalhes prateados, evidenciando a influência sonserina.

Serena adentrou o cômodo e mirou-se em um espelho que ia do chão ao teto. Era tão estranha aquela nova realidade.

'-Snape, eu não precisava de um quarto tão grande.' – ela disse, não em tom de reclamação, mas sim estupefata.

'Você pode escolher outro, se quiser, temos vários quartos vazios, mas achei que iria gostar desse em especial porque Alexia o tinha escolhido para você.' – ele declarou, dando de ombros.

'-Tudo isso, tudo isso é magnífico' – ela exclamou, indo até a janela – 'Eu não sabia que sua família era assim, importante.' – ela exclamou, confusa, admirando o que parecia ser um campo de quadribol mais à frente no gramado.

'-Não é importante, Serena, é apenas tradicional.'

Serena deu de ombros – 'Nunca imaginei que o senhor morasse em um lugar como esse, Eliza me falava que o senhor sempre permanecia na escola durante os feriados. Por que professor?'

'-Doía demais voltar aqui sem Alexia' – ele declarou simplesmente, fitando a enorme janela aberta, a carranca ainda fixa, mas a voz suave – 'Agora vou deixar-te para arrumar suas coisas, os elfos já devem ter trazido seu malão para cima. Estarei em meu quarto, ajeitando também as minhas coisas, caso precise de mim. Os elfos estão preparando alguma comida, você deve estar com fome; podemos descer para comer depois que tudo estiver arranjado.'

Serena concordou com a cabeça e notou que seu malão tinha sido deixado na porta do quarto. Arrumou vagarosamente suas coisas na esperança de que tudo se tornasse mais real, o grande roupeiro ficou quase totalmente livre, já que as coisas de Serena eram realmente poucas, portanto o trabalho não foi demorado.

A garota abriu a porta dupla que levava até o banheiro e admirou-se com um enorme espelho e uma banheira requintada. Parecia-se com as suítes dos filmes trouxa que Serena costumava assistir no orfanato. Decidiu-se por tomar um banho antes de comer, precisava tirar a poeira da viagem e pensar um pouco para tentar assimilar todas as coisas novas.

Surpreendeu-se com a maciez das toalhas brancas que haviam sido deixadas no banheiro, e vestiu o roupão branco que estava pendurado atrás da porta.

Em um momento de infantilidade, atirou-se na enorme cama nova, alta e macia. Tudo aquilo era seu, por direito, ela quase não conseguia acreditar. Era tão lindo ver a paisagem invernal da janela de seu quarto, ao invés das ruas imundas do subúrbio.

Serena colocou uma roupa quente e limpa, secou os cabelos com ajuda de magia e, por fim, desceu as magníficas escadas rumo ao andar térreo, sem saber bem o que fazer em seguida.

Severo Snape estava acomodado confortavelmente em uma cadeira na ponta da mesa repleta de comida, lendo 'O Profeta Diário' com desgosto evidente.

'-Sente-se, Serena' – ele sugeriu, indicando a cadeira ao seu lado quando notou a presença da garota.

Ela o fez, displicente, e viu um exemplar do 'Semanário das Bruxas' logo abaixo do jornal, segurou o riso, o que não passou despercebido por Snape. Ele encarou-a, sério, ao notar a pequena risada de deboche. Serena calou no mesmo momento e olhou para ele, temerosa.

'-É bom manter-se informado.' – foi a única coisa que ele lhe disse. A garota suspirou, aliviada, agora notando a grande quantidade de comida na mesa, reservada somente para os dois.

Severo fez o jornal e a revista levitarem até um elegante aparador, aparentemente ele estivera esperando a filha para a refeição. O homem serviu-se e indicou para que Serena fizesse o mesmo.

Comeram fartamente, e com um estalo um pequeno elfo doméstico apareceu para retirar a mesa. Snape contou a menina que a cozinha onde essa comida era preparada e o alojamento dos elfos ficava no andar subterrâneo, e Serena ficou curiosa para conhecer toda a propriedade.

Em dois dias Serena havia conhecido o terceiro andar da mansão, o sótão, tinha visitado o campo de quadribol, a enorme piscina da propriedade, os jardins secos, uma área de lazer externa e até mesmo a cozinha subterrânea da qual Severo havia falado.

'-Hum, Snape, onde nós estamos, exatamente? Isso aqui não parece Londres...'

'-Estamos no condado de Hampshire, ainda é na Inglaterra.' – ele respondeu somente, desviando de um pergaminho que lia atentamente.

Serena concordou e rumou para a porta, ainda indagando mentalmente sobre o lugar.

'-Está de saída?' – perguntou Severo, encarando-a enquanto abria a porta – 'Leve uma capa, o dia está realmente frio.' – aconselhou ele, indicando uma porta semi escondida próxima a porta principal – 'Ali, no armário, pegue uma.'

A garota obedeceu, intrigada com a preocupação de Snape, seguindo para a estufa que tinha-lhe chamado a atenção logo que chegara à Mansão Prince.

Severo observara Serena deixando a casa, a capa avermelhada que ela escolhera esvoaçando com o vento. Naqueles longos quinze anos nunca imaginou que sua menina estaria em casa, com ele, como uma pequena família.

Pensou em Alexia, e em como ela estaria feliz com isso. Fazia exatamente quinze anos desde que ele e a esposa estiveram ali, juntos, pela última vez, naquele feriado de natal antes do nascimento de Serena.

-_Flashback on-_

_ Severo e Alexia desciam a escada para o andar térreo juntos, a esposa enganchada no braço do marido, verdadeiramente feliz por estar em casa, e o homem carrancudo, o cenho franzido._

_ Abruptamente Alexandra o parou no meio das escadas, ficando um degrau acima dele, deixando-os quase da mesma altura._

_ '-Amor' – ela disse, a voz arrastada e brincalhona, suavizando as linhas de expressão da testa do marido com suas mãos pequenas – ', nós estamos em casa.'_

_ Ele franziu o cenho mais uma vez, apercebendo-se do que ela queria mesmo dizer. Eles estavam em casa, ele não precisava manter aquela carranca que sustentava em Hogwarts, na frente dos outros._

_ Admiravelmente, Severo olhou para ela e sorriu, um sorriso cansado, mas verdadeiro. Puxou-a para mais perto e colou os lábios carinhosamente._

_ '-Somos só você e eu aqui, querido.'_

_ Ele então afagou as madeixas ruivas e suspirou, carregando-a até o andar térreo com um pouco de esforço._

_ '-Você está pesada.' – ele torceu o nariz._

_ Alexia sorriu, ainda no colo do marido '-Eu estou grávida, Sev. Me espantaria se você não dissesse isso.'_

_ Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando com a afirmativa. Alexandra deixou os braços dele cuidadosamente e o puxou pelas mãos até a sala que ela mesma havia decorado. _

_ '-Alexia, eu ainda tenho coisas a resolver...' – ele disse, tentando levantar-se do sofá, mas mãos delicadas o seguraram._

_ '-Severo, só um pouco, por favor...' – ela pediu, olhando tentadoramente – 'Em Hogwarts nós já não podemos ficar juntos, por favor, amor.'_

_ '-Está bem, está bem.' – ele considerou e puxou a esposa para seu colo, a barriga já proeminente não os permitindo ficar tão perto quanto gostariam._

_ '-Você está preocupado... Ainda é sobre os Potter?' – Alexia perguntou com certa tristeza na voz, enrolando o cabelo do marido na ponta dos dedos e olhando em seus olhos._

_ '-Sim, nada está resolvido ainda... Dumbledore precisa de mim.'_

_ '-É uma lástima... eles eram mesmo tão jovens!' – ela exclamou visivelmente abalada com o ocorrido – 'E Harry? Para onde o mandaram?'_

_ '-Hagrid levou o menino para os tios, junto a Alvo e Minerva.' – ele também falava com pesar._

_ '-Lily ficaria doida. Ela e a irmã nunca se deram bem.' _

_ '-Era a única opção.' – Severo disse, dando de ombros._

_ Alexia recostou-se o quanto a barriga permitia no marido e ali ficaram, abraçados. Severo deu um beijo rápido na testa da esposa e pensou no que tinha que fazer; talvez tudo poderia ser adiado para depois do feriado. Naquele momento eram ele e Alexia. E só._

_-Flashback off-_

Severo suspirou e subiu para seu quarto, rumando para o laboratório que tinha ligação com ele. O homem ouviu o soar da aldrava do portão, o som magicamente ampliado para que pudesse ser ouvido em todos os cômodos da casa, e partiu ligeiro para as escadas, encontrando com a filha no trajeto.

'-Serena, vá para seu quarto e não saia de lá até que eu a chame, está certo? Ninguém pode saber que você está aqui.'

A garota concordou, confusa, e seguiu para seu quarto.

Severo abriu a porta para as visitas, depois do longo caminho até o portão. Narcisa Malfoy entrou com seu porte altivo e sentou-se sem cerimônias no sofá claro da sala de estar, visivelmente nervosa. Draco Malfoy seguiu seu padrinho na entrada, mas não sentou-se como a mãe.

'-Diga, Narcisa, o que traz sua ilustre figura até mim?' – perguntou, tentando desvendar nos olhos da mulher.

'-Eu preciso falar com você, Severo, e é de máxima urgência, senão eu lhe teria mandado uma coruja antes de vir. Draco veio comigo porque queria ver o padrinho antes do natal.'

Severo deu tapinhas nas costas do afilhado e indicou-lhe o sofá para que se sentasse.

'-Hum, tio Severo, prefiro usar o banheiro antes de me sentar' – disse, caminhando rumo ao conhecido banheiro do andar de baixo.

'-Então use o do andar de cima, Draco, para que eu e sua mãe possamos conversar a sós e em paz. Visite a minha biblioteca depois, faça o que quiser lá em cima, eu mando lhe chamar quando acabarmos por aqui.'

Draco sabia que havia um banheiro no andar superior, já havia entrado lá uma vez, mas eram tantas portas que ele estava confuso sobre qual abrir. Testou uma, era um quarto vazio. Ele sabia que a mansão mantinha muitos quartos, e sabia também que o padrinho morava sozinho, então não havia problema algum.

Testou mais uma. Outro quarto. Draco já estava se irritando e quase gritou para que o padrinho mostrasse a porcaria da porta do banheiro. Respirou fundo e testou mais uma. Abriu-a com um estrondo, revelando uma jovem deitada na cama com um livro grosso na mão. Ela assustou-se e subitamente pulou da cama, ficando de pé.

'-Snape?' – ela perguntou, aproximando-se para ver quem entrara sem bater.

Draco Malfoy estava estagnado na porta, analisando Serena Snape incrédulo. O que aquela insolentezinha estava fazendo na casa de seu padrinho?

'-Malfoy? O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?' – ela indagou, encarando-o arrogante e debochadamente.

Draco estufou o peito e gritou por seu padrinho, fazendo um alarde. Serena corria atrás dele, gritando insultos.

'-Severo, você deve estar ciente da missão que Lord incumbiu a Draco.'

'-Certamente que sim, Narcisa.'

'-Eu estou com medo, Severo. Se Draco falhar... não sei o que Lord poderá fazer a ele, ou a mim e a Lúcio. Eu preciso que você me diga, Severo, que você jure, que completará a missão se ele não conseguir.'

'-É tarefa dele, Narcisa, você sabe que Lord não perdoará a falha.'

'-Eu sei, Severo, eu sei... Mas eu temo que Draco não consiga realizar, é arriscado demais... E preciso estar certa de que se ele falhar haverá alguém que o fará por ele. E você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio para isso, eu confiei meu filho a você quando ele nasceu e o confio novamente agora. Você é um dos servos mais leais de nosso Lord, Severo, e é também o amigo mais próximo de meu marido.'

'-Está bem, Narcisa.' – ele disse por fim – 'Eu prometo que o farei.'

'-Então jure, Severo'

Eles apertaram o antebraço um do outro, prestes a realizar o Voto Perpétuo, quando dois adolescentes desceram as escadas correndo e gritando.

Os dois adultos na sala rapidamente viraram-se e deram com Serena e Draco. O rapaz correu até a mãe e o padrinho, indignado, mas parando de frente a eles, quieto depois do olhar reprovador que ganhara de Snape.

Serena estacou no pé da escada ao notar Narcisa Malfoy ali, com seu pai. Ela não deveria ter descido.

Narcisa Malfoy admirava a menina com espanto. Não estava Severo sozinho?

'-Tio, o que _essa garota_ está fazendo aqui?' – Draco apontou Serena, incrédulo e ainda mais pálido que o habitual.

'-Narcisa, conheça Serena Snape, minha filha.' – declarou Snape, ignorando a pergunta do afilhado.

A mulher surpreendeu-se e levantou-se num salto, se aproximando de Serena para vê-la melhor. A garota não se movia.

'-Mas, Severo como? Alexandra se foi há tanto...' – ela interrompeu-se – 'Oh, não. Ela é mesmo parecida com a mãe. Onde a manteve durante este tempo todo?'

'-Ela foi criada com trouxas, Narcisa. Sei que você deve compreender os motivos.'

'-Sim, sim.' – ela avaliou maternalmente –'O Lord não pode exigir o que não sabe que existe, não é, meu caro?'

Severo acenou calmamente, indicando que ela estava certa.

'-Escolha esperta, Severo, muito esperta.'

Draco estava boquiaberto, e estava irritado por não entender a conversa entre a mãe e o padrinho.

'-O que está acontecendo aqui?' – o rapaz bradou – 'Como o meu padrinho pode ter uma filha que nós não conhecemos, mãe? E por que a senhora está falando como se fosse plenamente normal?' – ele disse, irritado, olhando da mãe para o padrinho, ambos com feições calmas – 'E justo ela na sonserina inteira, tio, tinha que ser sua filha?'

'-Draco, recomponha-se e por favor não insulte minha filha.' – pediu Severo, sério e rígido.

Narcisa ignorou o filho e voltou-se para Severo – 'Seria mesmo uma perda muito grande, mulher e filha, ao mesmo tempo. Fico feliz que a menina tenha sobrevivido.' – declarou a mulher, docemente.

'-Você já foi casado, tio?' – Draco indagou, tentando se controlar após o ataque de nervos.

'-Pois sim, Draco.'

'-Como meu pai nunca comentou nada?'

'-Simples. Seu pai nunca soube.'

'-Mãe, como você sabia?' – Draco tentou, incapacitado de entender a loucura daquela situação.

'-Eu e Alexandra freqüentamos a escola no mesmo ano e nos dávamos bem, apesar de eu ser sonserina e ela grifinória. Ela era de uma importante família de sangue puros, por isso seu pai não se incomodava com nossa amizade.'

Draco assentiu, desorientado ainda.

'-Olá, meu bem.' – Narcisa aproximou-se de Serena, que continuava estática ao pé da escadaria, admirando a beleza da menina.

'-Oi, sra. Malfoy.' – Serena respondeu baixo, encarando os olhos claros da mulher.

'-Sinto em dizer que a única coisa que a menina herdou de você foram os cabelos, Severo.' – Narcisa brincou, virando-se para Snape.

'-Agora, Narcisa, também precisarei de um favor seu. Lúcio, e muito menos Lord das Trevas, podem saber da existência de Serena. Jamais. Você não poderá falar ou sugerir a alguém que ela tem alguma ligação comigo, tampouco Draco.' – Snape disse, sério, acabando com a sutileza do momento.

'-Está certo, Severo. Talvez eu tivesse feito o mesmo que você fez com Serena com Draco, se tivesse tido a chance.'

Deram as mãos novamente e duas chamas irradiaram e cruzaram o braço de ambos, selando o Voto Perpétuo. Juraram pela vida, e então estava feito.

Draco e Serena olharam somente, abismados, os pais protegendo a vida deles com as próprias vidas. Dali nascia um laço forte entre as duas famílias.

'-Tio, eu simplesmente não acredito que _ela_ é sua filha!' – disse Draco, soando como uma criança mimada.

Snape deu de ombros e convidou a todos para o chá que os elfos serviam.

'-E então, querida?' – perguntou Narcisa após um gole de chá – 'Interferiu muito ter entrado em Hogwarts no quinto ano? Você já terá de prestar os exames no fim do ano, não é mesmo?'

'-Não muito, sra. Malfoy' – Serena respondeu, percebendo que Draco a encarava enquanto ela respondia – 'Os professores dizem que estou acompanhando muito bem a minha turma.'

'-E você gosta de Poções, como seu pai?'

'-Ela é realmente boa em Poções.' – Snape respondeu por ela, que olhou intrigada.

'-Você nunca me disse isso, Snape.' – ela observou, magoada, mexendo distraidamente o chá.

Draco estava sufocado por aquelas conversas de pai e filha, e pelo modo protetor com que Severo olhava para Serena. Ele era seu padrinho, o solteirão amargurado e sem família!

'-Tio Severo, se você é o pai de Serena, por que vivia colocando-a em detenção?' – perguntou o rapaz, curioso –'Não era suposto que você a favorecesse?'

'-Não, Draco, acredito que ela possa responder pelos próprios erros quando necessário.' – ele afirmou. O rapaz, enciumado, não percebia que existia ali uma linha tênue entre Serena e Severo que poderia ser desmanchada com suas perguntas inapropriadas.

'-Bem, você nunca me deixou em detenção, tio.' – Draco falou, estufando o peito e olhando para Serena, esperando que ela sentisse o mesmo ciúmes que ele.

Serena olhou magoada para o pai e com ódio para Draco, limpou a boca em um guardanapo alvo e saiu em disparada pelas escadas, direto para seu quarto.

A garota adormeceu olhando as estrelas da janela de seu quarto, pedindo a Merlin para que o feriado acabasse logo, sem Malfoys ou confusão.

Acordou cedo, e quando desceu para o café Snape ainda não estava lá. Comeu pouco e remexeu nos ovos que os elfos haviam preparado para ela.

Quando a figura esguia e vestida de negro de Severo apareceu no topo da escada, o estomago de Serena embrulhou. Simplesmente não queria vê-lo naquele momento.

'-Bom dia.' – ele disse cordialmente, sem nenhum traço do bom humor dos últimos dias; Serena acenou com a cabeça, concentrada nos ovos em seu prato.

'-Serena, sua atitude ontem foi deplorável, e claramente irresponsável' – Severo começou – 'E se fosse Lúcio, ao invés de Narcisa que estivesse aqui? Sua sorte foi que Narcisa sempre prezou muito Alexandra, e que ela gostou de você.' – ele a encarou, forçando os olhos azuis a encontrarem os seus – 'Você quase colocou em jogo todos estes anos que eu lhe escondi para seu próprio bem!' – ele bradou, dando um tapa na mesa e assustando a filha.

'-Eu? O seu querido _afilhado_ abriu a porta do meu quarto e desceu correndo para contar à mãe dele... eu só fui atrás! Que culpa eu tenho disso? _Ele_ quase estragou tudo!' – Serena ficou de pé diante da mesa

'-Eu tinha deixado bem claro: não era para você deixar seu quarto enquanto eu não lhe chamasse!' – Severo também pôs-se de pé.

'-Não tenho culpa se o Malfoy estúpido foi até lá me azucrinar!' – Serena disse, e viu Severo pronto para rebater – 'Mas não é culpa dele, não é mesmo? Nunca é. Eu sei o quanto você gosta dele e o defende, Snape. Ele fez questão de deixar claro ontem.'

'-Serena, não...' – Severo começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, notando somente naquele momento o quanto a garota ficara chateada.

'-Eu sei que não tem lugar na sua vida para mim, Severo, não sei realmente o que eu estou fazendo aqui... Malfoy fez questão de deixar claro que eu não caibo na sua vida. Mas também pudera! Deve ser horrível olhar para mim e pensar que se eu não estivesse aqui Alexia estaria!' – uma lágrima ligeira escapou, seguida por várias outras – 'Você acha que eu também não penso isso quando me olho no espelho? Que eu matei a minha mãe! Eu não mereço nada disso, Malfoy estava certo. Eu mereço detenções, como bom empecilho que sou!' – ela gritou, se afastando da mesa, falando tudo desorientadamente.

Severo foi atrás dela, Serena esquivou-se.

'-Eu sei de tudo. Sei que o quanto Malfoy acha que eu não devo ser sua filha, e sei que talvez você gostaria de ter alguém como Malfoy como filho. Ele é seu afilhado, pai, ele te conhece e eu não.' – Serena disse isso em um fio de voz e saiu correndo pela porta principal, deixando Severo atônito lá.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos olhando fixamente para o chão, pensando em tudo que Serena dissera, ele pegou uma capa pesada e saiu para procurá-la. Começara a nevar e a temperatura caíra drasticamente. Onde Serena havia se metido, naquele frio? Mais de uma hora mais tarde ele a achou encolhida atrás da estufa, tremendo de frio. Os lábios rosados estavam arroxeados e tiritavam, a neve cobria agora boa parte da blusa fina que ela tinha escolhido pela manhã.

Severo tirou sua capa e envolveu Serena, que olhava fixamente para ele, ainda magoada, ele a ajudou a levantar e a guiou até a casa, preocupado com a saúde dela. Ela poderia pegar uma pneumonia.

Cuidadosamente, ele sentou a garota em uma poltrona e acendeu a lareira com um gesto da varinha, pedindo aos elfos que trouxessem cobertores.

'-Serena, olhe para mim' – ele pediu, desesperado, ela desviou o olhar do fogo e atendeu seu pedido – 'Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado' – ele declarou, sem nenhuma preocupação com esconder sentimentos – ', está muito frio lá fora, você simplesmente não podia ter saído assim!' – ele exaltou-se.

A garota voltou a mirar o fogo.

'-Eu não vou lhe dar outro sermão, Serena, só me escute por favor.'

Enquanto Snape não falava ela moveu-se da poltrona para o sofá assim que os elfos trouxeram cobertores, e o pai acompanhou-a.

'-Diga, então' – ela pediu, encarando-o.

'-Primeiro: eu não quero nunca mais que você repita o que disse antes de sair.'

'-Você sabe que é verdade.' – ela disse em um muxoxo rouco.

'-Não, Serena não é. Você não matou sua mãe, de forma alguma, e se ela achasse que sua vida não valia a pena não teria escolhido você ao invés dela mesma.'

'-Você não me odeia por isso?' – ela perguntou, inocentemente.

'-Não, Serena, claro que não. Você é minha filha, como eu poderia te odiar?'

Serena ficou feliz com a resposta, e tocada também.

'-E Malfoy é meu afilhado, por mais que eu o conheça há muito tempo, ele não é meu filho, e nunca será. E nem prefiro ele a você, Serena. Draco tem mais defeitos que eu repugno do que qualidades que eu admiro. E, sobre ele, eu gostaria que vocês não brigassem tanto, até mesmo sua mãe gostava dele, você sabia?'

Serena torceu o nariz – 'Então por que você só o defende? Ele disse que nunca tomou uma detenção nesses anos todos e eu mal entrei na escola e já ganhei uma porção delas.'

'-Malfoy é um aluno mediano, principalmente em Poções, e continuará sendo, não há o que mudar. Mas no seu caso é necessário preparar as Poções de acordo com os livros, Serena, para que sejam aprovadas para os exames, não que eu não admire seu talento excepcional para essa matéria. Você sempre esteve certa, um Mestre de Poções experimenta novas maneiras, mas uma estudante tem que seguir os livros.'

Serena deu um sorrisinho torto, encolhida nos cobertores.

'-Você não precisa discutir comigo por causa de Draco, ele só falou aquelas coisas porque estava enciumado. Ele odeia não saber segredos.'

Serena concordou e bocejou longamente.

'-Consegue andar até seu quarto?' – ele perguntou ajudando-a a levantar-se do sofá.

Os dois subiram juntos as escadas e Severo ajudou-a a ajeitar-se na cama.

'-Descanse agora, Serena, mais tarde os elfos lhe trarão seu almoço,' – ele apagou a luz e saiu.

Em seus aposentos Severo se recordava da última frase que Serena dissera antes de sair em meio à neve. _Ele é seu afilhado, pai, ele te conhece e eu não. Ele é seu afilhado, pai. Seu afilhado pai. Pai. Pai. Pai._

Aquela palavrinha não lhe escapara. Ele sentia-se completo, sua filha estava bem e em casa, e tinha acabado de derreter mais um pouquinho o coração de Severo que havia congelado.

Agora Severo entendia o que as pessoas queriam dizer com mudar tudo com apenas uma palavra. Ele, em seu ceticismo, nunca acreditara naquilo. Até aquele dia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então? Gostaram? Me contem nas reviews! A partir de agora pretendo postar os capítulos mais rápido (estou de férias!) e os capítulos serão um pouquinho mais longos, porque senão esta fic terá uns 50 capítulos, hahaha

Estou esperando reviews ;)

**Liv Stroker:** Bem vinda a fic! Que bom que você está gostando, Liv! Fui super rápida na atualização, não? Continue acompanhando a fic.

**Victoria:** Você por aqui novamente! Não desisti da fic não, Vic! Só estava faltando um pouco de inspiração, rs. As pessoas vão continuar se entendendo, você vai ver... Pelo menos por enquanto, hahaha. Isso aí, continue lendo e me dizendo como está, ok?

**Karinepira:** Não, não abandonei a fic, Karine... só demorei um pouquinho, rs. Mas aqui está, outro capítulo super mega rápido. Continiue me contando o que achou da fic, ok? Adoro reviews!

**Asuen:** Obrigada! Fazia tempo que você não dava uma passadinha pra me dizer como está a fic, não é? Mas estou feliz que esteja gostando... Não demorei nadinha pra postar, hahaha. Aqui está o novo capítulo! Continue acompanhando a fic!

Beijo, L.


	17. Datas festivas

**N/A:** Olá, gente! Aqui está, capítulo novinho... Só demorei um pouquinho mais porque não tive quase nada de reviews no outro capítulo... Onde estão vocês? hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 - Datas Festivas<strong>

Serena e Severo, em uma tarde nublada, caminhavam pelo alvoroçado Beco Diagonal um dia antes da véspera de natal. Durante aquele período da tarde a maioria das lojas ainda era aberta, porém elas fechavam assim que o sol ameaçasse se esconder no horizonte. Eram tempos perigosos, todos sabiam.

Severo visitou um boticário conhecido seu, e lá comprou alguns ingredientes que faltavam em seu estoque pessoal para Poções, comprou também alguns nos quais Serena mostrara interesse. Seguiram adiante com as compras, Serena entrara em uma loja de decoração bruxa e comprara vários pôsters para seu novo quarto, assim como uma luminária que combinava com as paredes. Severo parou adiante da loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol , e Serena franziu o cenho – não sabia que o pai tinha interesse pelo esporte.

O homem entrou na loja e pediu ao vendedor diretamente o que queria: a rara coleção de pomos de ouro importados. O rapaz que o atendera ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do inusitado pedido e partiu para o estoque, a fim de trazer a encomenda; Severo pagou pela coleção e foi seguido por Serena para fora da loja.

'-Quadribol?' – perguntou Serena descrente – 'Não sabia que você jogava, Snape.'

'-Não é para mim, Serena.' – ele respondeu, olhando as vitrines de lojas abarrotadas de gente – 'É para Draco, preciso mandar-lhe uma prenda no natal.' – explicou.

'-Não seria mais apropriado algo vindo da Borgin&Burke's?' – perguntou, ácida. – 'E por que há um campo de quadribol na sua casa, então?' – disse, curiosa, também fitando as vitrines.

'-Controle sua língua, Serena.' – ele lhe disse com ar de riso – 'O campo de quadribol sempre esteve lá, mas Alexia optou por reformá-lo, ela adorava jogar.'

'-E o senhor jogava com ela?' – perguntou, desta vez risonha.

'-Sua mãe me obrigava.' – ele respondeu, relembrando a expressão furiosa de Alexia ao tentar persuadi-lo a jogar – 'Você suponho que não joga, não é?'

'-Eu nem sei voar, professor.' – ela respondeu automaticamente.

'-Eu posso lhe ensinar – se você quiser, é claro.' – os olhos de Serena brilharam e ela acenou com a cabeça – 'Não é difícil, realmente. Podemos tentar nas férias de verão, quando o tempo é mais adequado.'

Serena concordou, seguindo pela rua torta e abarrotada, imaginando como seria ter Snape como professor de vôo.

Severo sabia que se pedisse à Madame Hooch ela ensinaria a Serena com prazer, e consideravelmente melhor do que ele, mas não queria perder essa oportunidade com a filha, talvez fizesse bem aos dois.

'-Serena, acredito que você gostaria de mandar algo a Elizabeth, ou a algum amigo seu pelo natal. Vou deixar-te aqui, onde é melhor de se encontrar as prendas, por que também preciso ir a procura de uma coisa, e penso que assim economizamos tempo, está bem para você?' – Serena acenou com a cabeça e Snape lhe entregou um saquinho repleto de moedas de ouro – galeões.

'-São muitos galeões, Snape. Não é necessário tudo isso!' – exclamou, estupefata.

'-Não é nada, Serena. Compre os presentes, compre algo para você, se quiser, ou simplesmente guarde-os.' – ele disse, com as mãos nas costas da menina –'Encontre-me daqui a mais ou menos uma hora na frente da loja de Madame Malkins, está bem? Se precisar de mais alguma coisa pode me encontrar por aqui.'

'-Está bem,' – Serena disse, foi saindo, rumo a uma loja colorida, quando Severo puxou-a de volta.

'-Tome cuidado.' – ele falou, os olhos demonstrando mais coisas do que aquelas simples palavras. A garota acenou em afirmação.

De volta à casa, Serena deixou as compras em seu quarto e partiu para a biblioteca, desceu uma hora depois com um livro a tiracolo.

Quando Severo retornou a sala de estar com um livro sobre Poções na mão, viu a filha ajoelhada em um canto perto da lareira, ela havia conjurado um pinheiro mediano de natal e agora conjurava pacientemente pequenos enfeites dourados. Ele aproximou-se e apreciou o trabalho.

'-Achei que um natal sem árvore seria triste.' – ela deu de ombros – ' Você não se importa, não é? – e apontou para a árvore recém conjurada.

Severo negou com a cabeça e notou que os enfeites piscavam. Há quinze anos não havia ali uma árvore de natal.

'-Eu sei que eu não deveria estar usando magia fora da escola, com aquele negócio de rastreador, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo no Ministério quem vai se importar com um menor fazendo magia?' – ela sorriu torto.

'-Ninguém mais controla isso, Serena. O Ministério está realmente um caos; Você-Sabe-Quem está se assegurando disso.'

Serena fechou a acara ao ouvir Voldemort ser mencionado, o olhar caindo sobre o braço esquerdo do pai.

'-Serena, esqueça isso...' – pediu ele ao notar o olhar da filha sob o exato lugar em que havia a Marca Negra.

Pai e filha jantaram calmamente na véspera de natal, a mesa ainda mais repleta de comida, tudo apenas para os dois. Serena bocejou longamente após o último bocado do mousse que os elfos tinham preparado como sobremesa e seu olhar correu para a árvore erma no canto da lareira. Enfim seria um natal feliz.

'-Vá dormir, Serena.' – Severo falou, ainda servindo-se do doce – 'Está tarde.'

A garota bocejou mais uma vez, e afastou-se da mesa arrumando o robe que vestia sobre o pijama e desejando boa noite ao pai.

Severo sorriu ao ver a garota subir, sonolenta, as escadas. Finalmente aquela casa estava completa novamente. Não que Alexia fosse suprida por Serena, mas ela estava lá de qualquer jeito, nos traços da filha, nos olhos azuis, nas bochechas coradas, nas covinhas rasas, no sorriso que Severo havia visto raríssimas vezes surgir nos lábios da filha. Com Serena lá, Alexandra parecia fazer mais parte da vida dele do que nunca naqueles quinze anos.

_Toc Toc Toc_ – três batidas leves na porta. Sem resposta.

'-Serena' – ele adentrou o quarto calmamente, fitando a garota que ainda dormia com as cobertas bagunçadas em torno dela – 'Serena, acorde' – ele chacoalhou-a de leve, ela resmungou e virou para o outro lado, exatamente como Alexandra fazia – 'Serena' – ele chamou novamente. A garota piscou os olhos, sonolenta, e apoiou o peso sobre os cotovelos, mirando o pai – 'Você não quer abrir os presentes?'

'-Presentes?' – perguntou, confusa. Nunca tinha recebido presentes de natal, não presentes de verdade. Sempre havia uma festa no orfanato para comemorar o natal e guloseimas eram os presentes dedicados as crianças.

'-Sim, presentes, Serena. Vamos, levante-se, vamos tomar o café da manhã.' – ele pediu, calmamente, abrindo as cortinas do quarto – 'E, a propósito, feliz natal.'

'-Hum, feliz natal.' – ela disse, esfregando os olhos e se desvencilhando das cobertas.

'-Espero você lá em baixo.'

Serena concordou e tomou uma ducha rápida antes do desjejum. Havia despachado o presente de Eliza no dia anterior pela coruja da casa, tinha comprado para a amiga uma bolsa pequena e delicada com um pequeno truque: um feitiço extensor. Achou que Elizabeth iria gostar, e o presente tinha sido muito bem recomendado pelo dono de uma refinada loja do Beco Diagonal. Mandara um colar de camafeu para a prima Elena, o pacote com as devidas restrições para que Eliza não soubesse o destinatário.

A garota por fim desceu a longa escadaria e deparou-se com Snape sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala de estar com uma xícara de café na mão, apreciando os pacotes debaixo da árvore que Serena havia montado.

A mesa do café da manhã estava posta como um banquete, como sempre, mas erma. Serena seguiu até o pai, confusa.

'-Achei que o café poderia esperar.' – ele disse somente, apontando para os presentes.

'-São para mim?' – ela perguntou, inocente.

'-Certamente que sim, Serena. Veja, sua prima lhe mandou algo, e também a Srta. Duncan. Chegaram ontem à noite, depois que você já tinha ido se deitar, e hoje pela manhã Dumbledore mandou-lhe um embrulho também.'

Serena olhou, admirada.

'-Eu preciso mandar uma coruja à Lucio, quando você tiver acabado com os presentes venha até a varanda, por favor.' – ele disse, sério, e com um menear de cabeça deixou a filha.

Abriu o primeiro embrulho e reconheceu a caligrafia redonda e delicada do bilhete: Elizabeth. A amiga lhe mandara um pequeno livro com páginas azuis claras e sem qualquer coisa escrita, a não ser o nome gravado na capa de couro azul escuro do livro: Serena Snape.

_Sei que há muita coisa que você não pode me contar. Mas sei também que você tem muitas coisas a resolver, e talvez esse livro sirva para você. Vai lhe ajudar a encontrar quem você deseja._

_ Saudades, _

_ - Elizabeth Duncan_

Era o que estava escrito no final da pequena carta endereçada a ela. Serena ficou curiosa e deixou o charmoso livro de lado.

Pegou um pacote maior e pardo. Olhou com curiosidade para ele. O que seria aquele pacote comprido e engraçado? Estava amarrado por uma fita no meio e preso no laço havia um envelope. Serena pegou com cuidado.

_Elena Duncan_ estava escrito no verso. Rasgou a cera que selava o envelope e se deparou com duas linhas escritas em um pequeno pergaminho.

_Espero que se divirta, querida._

_ Beijos, Elena _

Era um bilhete bem menos formal que a pequena carta de Eliza. Havia no pacote mais alguma coisa, quando Serena puxou, viu que era uma foto bruxa. Nela uma garota de cabelos ruivos marcava um gol no aro do meio do campo de quadribol de Hogwarts, depois acenava para a câmera, comemorando. Alexia.

Serena rasgou o embrulho, curiosa. O novo modelo da firebolt apareceu então. O cabo de madeira escura e reluzente, com o nome da marca em prata se destacando, as cerdas cuidadosamente ajeitadas. Era linda.

O último pacote era de Dumbledore. Serena abriu cuidadosamente, e se deparou com uma miniatura em cristal de Hogwarts. Era uma das coisas mais bonitas que a garota havia visto na vida.

_Para você se lembrar de como é bom voltar para casa. A partida é sempre necessária, Serena, mas o lar é onde o coração está, e é para onde é sempre bom voltar. _

_ É bom ter você de volta, menina_

_ Felicitações,_

_ -Alvo Dumbledore_

Serena apertou o bilhete contra o corpo, refletindo, depois guardou-o com cuidado dentro do livro que ganhara de Eliza. Seria sempre bom reler aquela nota.

A garota reparou que caiam pequenos flocos de leve sobre o castelo de cristal, e notou que lá fora nevava também, talvez aquilo mostrasse o tempo em Hogwarts.

Foi diretamente para seu quarto a fim de guardar os presentes, e em seguida rumou para a ampla varanda, onde se encontraria com o pai.

'-E então? Gostou dos presentes?' – perguntou Severo, cordialmente.

'-Sim, certamente.' – então uma dúvida rondou sua cabeça – 'Mas, Snape, como Elizabeth sabia onde me encontrar? Eu disse a ela que iria para o orfanato...'

'-As corujas são animais espertos, Serena. Elas sabem onde encontrar o destinatário, sempre.'

Serena pensou um pouco na resposta e se acomodou em um amplo pufe, admirando a paisagem invernal.

'-Narcisa mandou-me uma prenda, e isto veio junto, endereçado a você.' – ele lhe estendeu uma caixinha de veludo preta com uma fita prateada em volta.

A caixinha revelou um pequeno broche, com uma insígnia que Serena não reconheceu no meio, adornado por esmeraldas.

'-Ela gostou mesmo de você, Serena. Isto é uma jóia feita por duendes, o material não é conhecido por nós bruxos, é muito precioso e deve estar na família dela há algumas gerações, essas coisas são quase tão antigas quanto Merlin.'- ele brincou, admirando o broche.

Serena sorriu e o acoplou as suas vestes de inverno.

'-Eu ainda não lhe dei a minha prenda, Serena...' – ele começou.

Ela olhou espantada. Não esperava realmente um presente de Severo Snape.

'-Primeiro, uma coisa que eu achei que você gostaria de ter.' – ele completou, retirando uma caixa comprida de veludo do bolso interno das vestes.

Serena pegou com cuidado e abriu. Era uma pulseira delicada de ouro.

'-Era de Alexia. Dei a ela de presente no penúltimo natal que passamos juntos. Você não precisa usá-la, mas quero que fique com você.'

'-Obrigada, Snape.' – ela agradeceu sem jeito. Agradecimentos e desculpas não eram sua especialidade – 'Eu adorei. Vou guardá-la bem, não se preocupe.'

'-Agora há outra coisa que eu gostaria de lhe dar...' – ele então procurou no bolso do casaco e entregou outra caixa de veludo, esta vermelha e mais nova que a outra.

Serena abriu a caixinha e encontrou uma gargantilha de prata, com um 'S' como pingente. Serena achara lindo, era requintado, não muito delicado nem muito rústico, era perfeito para ela.

'-É lindo, obrigada... Lindo mesmo.' – ela disse, sem saber como agradecer.

'-Posso colocar na senhorita?' – ele perguntou, com um olhar que Serena não conseguia decifrar.

A garota concordou com a cabeça e afastou os longos cabelos negros. O pai pegou a gargantilha da caixa e prendeu em seu pescoço. Snape observou-a de frente, concluindo que ficara perfeito.

'-Er, eu não tenho uma prenda para você, pai.' – ela deixou escapar, ficando envergonhada depois e disparando para seu quarto.

Severo seguiu-a, passando pela porta entreaberta e encontrando Serena sentada na beira da cama, arfando pela corrida e com as mãos na boca. Ela não podia acreditar que tinha dito aquela palavra, tinha estragado tudo.

Da primeira vez que chamara Snape de pai, Serena nem se dera conta. Estava nervosa demais para perceber o que falara e para lembrar depois.

Mas dessa vez era diferente.

'-Snape, eu não quis... Eu... Não se zangue comigo, por favor.' – ela pedia desorientada conforme ele ia se aproximando da cama.

Ele então, calmamente, puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e colocou em frente a cama de forma a ficar da mesma altura do olhar de Serena, a garota ainda escondia o rosto nas mãos.

'-Eu não estou zangado com você, Serena. Eu já lhe disse que pode me chamar da forma que quiser, não é?'

Serena não respondeu, continuava olhando para baixo, para as mãos agora em seu colo.

'-Você não fez nada de errado.' – ele disse por fim, preocupado com a menina.

Serena ameaçou olhar para o pai, mas voltou o olhar para o colo.

'-Serena, olhe para mim.' – ele segurou o queixo da menina entre seu indicador e polegar, erguendo-o de forma a sustentar seu olhar.

A menina surpreendeu-se ao ver calor nos olhos de Severo, como ela nunca tinha visto. Nunca recebera um olhar tão significativo dele.

'-Eu sou seu pai, está tudo bem se você me chamar assim.' – ele disse, tão compreensivamente que Serena se assustou.

A garota desviou o olhar, desvencilhando-se da mão que segurava seu queixo.

'-Isso é difícil para nós dois, Serena, acredite.'

'-Ta certo' – ela respondeu de repente – 'A culpa foi minha, eu falei sem querer...'

'-Ninguém é culpado, Serena. Não por isso. E, se você quer saber, fiquei feliz com isso.'

Serena olhou-o intrigada, e ele a encarava de uma forma diferente.

'-Você ficou... feliz?' – ela perguntou, confusa, comparando esse homem a sua frente com o carrancudo e amargo professor de Poções. Este homem que via agora parecia apenas machucado demais pelo passado.

'-Serena, não sou seu professor de Poções aqui, em casa. Sou seu pai, e fiquei contente por me tratar assim.' – ele parecia cansado ao falar.

Serena sorriu ligeiramente, ainda preocupada, e mesmo assim Snape ficou feliz por ver seu sorriso.

'-Não se preocupe com isso.' – ele disse, devolvendo a cadeira ao seu devido lugar – 'Vou estar no laboratório, caso você precise de algo.'

'-Posso ir com você?' – perguntou, subitamente – 'Digo, ao laboratório?'

'-Não vejo por que não' – ele disse, virando-se ligeiramente e acenando para que ela o acompanhasse – 'Narcisa disse que viria hoje mais tarde com Draco, como Lucio está em uma missão, e podemos esperá-los no laboratório.'

Serena franziu o nariz ao Draco ser mencionado e acompanhou o pai.

Seguiram até a suíte de Snape e este abriu a porta, revelando o quarto mais bem decorado que a menina já vira. Uma gigante cama de casal com dossel bem no centro do quarto, acompanhada por dois criados-mudos de madeira escura, um de cada lado da cama, uma lareira crepitante em um canto, poltronas e almofadas escuras, uma escrivaninha e um roupeiro que combinavam com os criados-mudos. Uma luminária simples e elegante se posicionava ao lado da poltrona requintada e um tapete claro e felpudo se entendia por quase todo o cômodo, tudo muito simples e luxuoso.

Neste quarto, diferentemente do de Serena, havia mais uma porta além da que levava até o banheiro, e Serena deduziu que essa seria a porta do laboratório.

Serena estacara diante de mais fotos de Alexia, que adornavam a escrivaninha; ela, sem pensar, se aproximou das fotos. A primeira mostrava Alexandra e Severo sorridentes, vestidos de noiva e noivo, como a da lareira, a que parecia ser mais recente era uma de Alexia grávida, com a barriga bastante proeminente, indicando que não faltava muito para que Serena nascesse. Na foto, a mulher olhava carinhosamente para seu ventre, enquanto o acariciava e depois para frente, para a direção da câmera.

Serena tocou a foto. Sua mãe era mesmo radiante.

Severo não apressou-a, deixou que os olhos curiosos da menina percorressem as fotos.

Um dos porta-retratos, entretanto, estava esquecido ao fundo e abaixado. Serena, em seu olhar analítico, notou-o. Pegou-o, então, a fim de posicioná-lo como os outros, mas a foto a surpreendeu imensamente.

Era a foto de um bebê. Mas o bebê não parecia ter nascido naquele dia, não estava vermelho, nem inchado. Na foto o bebê piscava, e quando ele abriu os olhinhos, Serena viu que eram azuis.

A garota pôs a mão carinhosamente sobre a foto, e algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer vagarosamente. Era ela. Serena quando bebê. Snape havia guardado uma foto consigo.

Serena virou-se para encarar o pai, atônita, e Severo foi até ela.

'-Sou eu?' – ela perguntou apesar de já saber a resposta..

'-Sim, Serena, é você.'

'-Foi tirada no dia em que eu nasci?' – ela perguntou.

'-Não, você já tinha alguns dias.'

'-Mas como você tem essa foto, Snape? Você não me deixou no orfanato no dia em que eu nasci?'

'-Não, Serena. Você tinha dez dias.' – ele respondeu pesarosamente, também encarando o bebê rechonchudo da foto.

'-Você ficou comigo durante dez dias?' – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, Snape torcia internamente para que ela não perguntasse isso .

'-Fiquei, Serena.' – ele respondeu, mexendo as mãos impaciente.

'-Por que?' – ela franziu o cenho novamente, não conseguia entender.

'-Serena eu não sou de ferro.' – ele respondeu, virando para encará-la, alto demais, fazendo a menina recuar para longe dele. Severo suspirou e tentou manter o tom de voz normal – 'Eu não consegui te deixar lá antes.'

'-Por que não?' – aquilo não entrava na cabeça de Serena.

'-Porque você é minha filha.' – ele disse somente. Odiava falar sobre sentimentos, e odiava ainda mais falar sobre esses dias tão próximos à morte de Alexia.

Serena olhou para baixo, para seus pés, depois para a janela, evitando encarar o pai.

'-Eu não entendo.' – ela disse, a voz firme e acusadora, encarando a parede.

'-Talvez quando tiver seus filhos você me entenda.'

'-Não pretendo ter filhos' – ela respondeu somente, não querendo discutir com o pai no natal.

'-Kile' – Snape chamou e um elfo apareceu em um estalo.

'-Chamou, meu senhor?'

'-Traga uma bandeja com café da manhã para a Srta. Snape, aqui no laboratório.'

'-Sim, senhor, Kile traz café para a senhorita' – e o elfo saiu fazendo uma reverencia.

'-Você não tomou o desjejum.' – Severo virou para Serena lembrando-a.

Serena concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o pai para o laboratório.

Pai e filha trabalharam juntos em algumas poções para o estoque pessoal do homem, Snape ensinando alguns truques para Serena, que absorvia tudo avidamente. Enquanto a menina mexia uma poção cor de beterraba a aldrava do portão tocou, ecoando por toda a casa. Severo levantou-se de forma a receber as visitas, mandando o elfo que trouxera o café da manhã de Serena abrir o portão.

Severo chamou a filha consigo, era bom que ela recebesse Narcisa junto a ele.

'-Severo, meu caro, como vai?' – perguntou Narcisa, limpando a neve das vestes e do cabelo e entregando seu pesado casaco para o pequeno elfo pendurar – 'Da próxima vez, venho via Floo, agora que você consertou sua lareira. Não sei por que não tive esta idéia antes.' – resmungou, sentando-se sem cerimônias perto da lareira – 'E feliz natal.'

'-Feliz natal, Narcisa' – respondeu somente, indo receber o afilhado que encarava seriamente sua filha.

'-E você, Draco, como vai?' – perguntou Severo cordialmente enquanto o garoto jogava nervosamente o casaco sobre o elfo.

'-Passando bem, tio.' – respondeu, enfezado.

'-Ei, olhe aqui' – chamou Serena após ajudar o elfo a se desvencilhar do casaco do loiro. Draco olhou para ela, com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas – 'Quem você pensa que é, Malfoy, para chegar na nossa casa tratando os elfos desse jeito?'

'-Uou, uma defensora dos elfos. Junte-se aquela sangue-ruim da Granger, ouvi dizer que ela estava criando uma organização para defesa de elfos domésticos, vamos Serena, ajude-a a tricotar gorros de lã!' – ele zombou dela, encarando-a firmemente, olhos cinzentos contra azuis.

'-Não sou nenhuma defensora de elfos, Malfoy, tampouco acho que eles devem obedecer a alguém que não pertença família ou não seja um convidado decente. Portanto, pendure seu próprio casaco, sua doninha albina.' – Serena jogou o pesado casaco negro para ele, que a olhava atônito, abrindo e fechando a boca sem parar, sem saber o que dizer.

Serena seguiu firmemente até a sala de estar, um pequeno sorriso torto pairando em seu rosto.

'-Ela tem o gênio da mãe' – Narcisa sorriu para Severo, aceitando a xícara de chá que flutuava no ar – 'Explosiva' – ela acrescentou antes que Serena chegasse até eles.

'-Olá, Narcisa, como está?' – perguntou polidamente, sentando-se ao lado da mulher, também com uma xícara de chá na mão.

'-Vou bem, querida. Recebeu a prenda que lhe mandei mais cedo?'

'-Pois sim, muito obrigada. É mesmo muito lindo.' – comentou, cordial, enquanto Draco caminhava fuzilando-a até a poltrona ao lado da que Snape estava sentado.

'-Isso, bom garoto.' – Serena disse, com seu típico sorrisinho desafiador, já que o garoto a tinha obedecido e pendurado o casaco.

'-Não enche, Serena.' – pediu, aceitando o chá que o padrinho lhe oferecia, carrancudo.

'Não briguem, crianças.' – pediu Narcisa, provocando os dois adolescentes. A mulher defenderia o filho sob todas as circunstancias, mesmo em uma situação tão boba, mas não daquela vez, não com Serena.

'-E o que me diz do seu presente, Draco? Era aquela a coleção que você queria?'

'-Sim, tio Severo. Muito obrigada.' – respondeu sem entusiasmo.

'-Severo, além de lhe desejar um bom natal e apreciar a companhia de vocês, eu vim aqui para resolver mais uma coisa. Precisamos conversar. É sobre Lucio.' – Narcisa pediu, preocupada – 'Não sei que rumo as coisas tomarão daqui em diante, e preciso de sua ajuda.'

'-Está bem, Narcisa. Draco, Serena.' – chamou e os dois olharam, Serena já abandonando sua xícara sobre a mesa de centro, levando o rapaz a fazer o mesmo – 'Por que não dão uma volta lá fora? Parou de nevar, e Narcisa e eu precisamos conversar.'

Os dois jovens obedeceram, Serena fazendo bico e Draco com o cenho franzido, pegando seus respectivos casacos e deixando a Mansão. Seguiram pelo caminho que levava ao jardim, e depois para o centro do jardim onde havia um labirinto de cerca viva e uma espécie de praça.

'-Você tem uma missão então, Malfoy?' – alfinetou Serena – 'Lord das Trevas vai finalmente reconhecê-lo como seu servo, um legítimo Comensal da Morte?' – disse, relembrando o juramento que ouvira seu pai fazer.

'-Serena pare de dizer isso como se eu quisesse.' – ele disse, com cansaço na voz.

'-Você está ficando cada dia mais parecido com seu pai,Malfoy.' – ela deu de ombros.

'-Serena' – ele a agarrou pelos punhos e prensou à parede, os nervos à flor da pele – 'Não diga isso, pelo amor de Merlin. Nunca. Eu não sou parecido com meu pai. Nunca vou ser.'

'-Você fala como ele, age como ele, Malfoy. Daqui a alguns dias começará a ter as mesmas ambições loucas que ele.' – ela completou, séria, e o aperto em seus pulsos afrouxou.

Draco, inesperadamente pôs as mãos na cabeça e sentou em um banco próximo.

'-Eu não quero, Serena, não quero... Por favor... Ele está me obrigando... Tortura... Aos poucos... Próximo mês, será no próximo mês... Serena, eu estou ferrado... Não quero... Não essa vida...' – ele falava tudo muito rápido, bagunçando os cabelos platinados.

'-Calma, Malfoy, se acalme.' – ela pediu, assustada, sentando-se ao lado dele – 'Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira.'

'-Serena, você não me que fazer... Dar um jeito... Não quero, não quero. É uma missão, se eu não cumprir só Merlin sabe o que o Lord fará comigo...' – Draco chacoalhava a cabeça em negação, seu rosto muito vermelho.

Serena olhava abismada. Nunca vira esse olhar em Draco antes, ele estava... aterrorizado.

'-O que poderia ser tão ruim assim?' – Serena desdenhou, arrependendo-se depois.

'-Eu preciso fazer uma coisa que nunca foi feita antes... E não tenho idéia de como fazer isso funcionar' – ele sussurrou a segunda parte, olhando para seus pés.

'-É por isso, então. Você tem estado muito estranho, Malfoy. Mais do que o normal.' – Serena disse, ácida.

'-Você poderia parar de me julgar por um segundo e tentar entender?'

'-Entender o que? Se você realmente não quisesse não seria um seguidor de Voldemort!'

'-Não fale esse nome!' – Draco pediu, em um alarde – 'Não é possível fugir, Serena! Você não ouviu minha mãe e seu pai falando sobre isso da última vez? Seu pai te escondeu porque sabia que não tinha como escapar!' – ele falou rápido, arfando.

'-Se você fosse uma pessoa boa não cumpriria a missão.' – ela argumentou, descrente.

'-Se eu fosse uma pessoa má teria orgulho disso, não estaria me descabelando aqui.' – ele rebateu, seriamente.

'-Eu jurava que era isso que você queria, sabe, lá no fundo ser como seu pai.' – ela deu ombros, encarando a enorme mansão à sua frente.

'-Você acha que eu quero matar uma pessoa tão boa?' – ele deixou escapar, eufórico.

'-Matar, Draco?' – ela olhou para ele, incrédula e com um rastro de preocupação no olhar.

'-Eu não deveria ter dito essas coisas. Seu pai é o braço direito do Lord, e os dois me matarão se souberem que não quero fazer isso.'

'-Eu não vou dizer nada.' – ela disse, repentinamente.

'-E por que você não diria?' – ele questionou, lançando um olhar significativo para ela.

'-Não quero esse destino para ninguém. São coisas ruins demais.' – Serena respondeu com olhos calorosos e sinceros –'E talvez eu saiba como te ajudar, se você me contar o que está ocorrendo.'

'-Você não saberia como resolver isso, chegou em Hogwarts agora, e não sabe nada sobre esse lance de Magia das Trevas.' – ele disse, desapontado, encarando o labirinto.

'-Draco, se você realmente não quer ser um Comensal eu sei como resolver isso.' – ela o forçou a encarar seus olhos azuis – 'Mas você precisa confiar em mim.'

'-É tudo que eu menos quero. O que eu tenho que fazer?'

'-Primeiro,me conte a história, preciso saber o que teremos que fazer.' – ela lhe lançou um olhar misterioso – 'Você estaria disposto a lutar ao lado da Ordem da Fenix?'

'-Ordem da Fenix?' – ele perguntou intrigado – 'Como você sabe sobre isso? Achei que fosse ultra secreto.'

'-Tenho meus meios.' – ela respondeu, presunçosa.

'-Eu, eu não posso Serena... Se eu ameaçar mudar de lado Você-Sabe-Quem executa a todos nós na hora.'

'-Sei que sim, mas quem disse que ele precisa saber?' – um brilho de idéia surgiu no olhar da menina, que esboçou um sorriso.

'-Não sei no que você está pensando, mas nada disso faz sentido.' – ele torceu o nariz.

'-Faz sentido se você souber com quem falar.'

'-E a senhorita por acaso sabe?' – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'-Se eu não soubesse não teria sugerido.' – disse, firme.

'-E quem seria?' – indagou, curioso.

'-Depois de você me contar a história.'

Draco rolou os olhos e começou fazendo-a jurar que não diria a ningué sobre como sua missão tinha sido passada a ele, no dia do baile de inverno, e também sobre os planos que ele já esquematizara, sobre as duas partes da missão, como a primeira seria a mais difícil e a segunda a mais dolorosa.

Serena ficara chocada com os relatos e as ameaças, mas aquiescia com tudo com a cabeça, certas vezes arregalando os grandes orbes azuis. A história era pior do que ele sequer imaginava, e via um sentimento estranho passar pelos olhos de Malfoy enquanto ele contava.

'-E então, senhorita Snape? Quem pode resolver isso?' – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

'-Dumbledore.' – ela disse, quase em um sussurro.

'-Impossível, Serena... Esqueceu que é ele quem devo matar?' – perguntou, agora novamente sem esperanças.

'-E se eu lhe disse que talvez Dumbledore já saiba sobre sua missão? Ele é o único a quem você pode recorrer. Não estou falando sobre essa missão em si, é uma coisa muito maior, a guerra que está por vir.'

'-O que ele poderia fazer por mim?' – indagou ele com os ombros caídos.

'-Dumbledore protege quem está do lado dele, e ficando do lado dele pode fugir, você sabe, não precisa ser realmente um Comensal.' – argumentou, olhando para ele sincera – ' Nós vamos resolver isso quando voltarmos para Hogwarts.'

Draco gostou da maneira como a garota falou _nós_, pela primeira vez havia alguma amizade, cumplicidade entre os dois.

'-Você acha que ele pode resolver isso?'

'-Eu não te daria esperanças em vão. Tenho certeza que pode!' – afirmou ela, convicta, olhando para ele e dando um mínimo sorriso.

O peito de Draco encheu-se de repente com uma esperança que não sentia há muito tempo, e abruptamente puxou Serena para um abraço, rodando-a no ar em agradecimento. Nenhum dos dois era muito bom com palavras, principalmente quando se tratava de agradecementos.

Serena deixou-se ser abraçada e sorriu. Eram cúmplices de uma coisa importante; e isso soava bem para ela, deixava-a repentinamente contente.

'-Draco, Draco.' – ela advertiu, dando tapinhas em seu braço para que o rapaz a soltasse e eles se desvencilharam um do outro.

Um momento de embaraço tomou o ar entre os dois. Serena mordia forte o lábio inferior e Draco coçava a nuca nervosamente, ambos sem saber o que dizer, quando um elfo apareceu com um estalo, e a garota reconheceu ser Kile, o elfo que levara o café da manhã para ela.

'-Senhorita Snape' – o elfo fez uma reverencia exagerada – 'O senhor de Kile mandou chamar a garota e o Senhor Loiro para o almoço e ele não aceita demoras.'

Dizendo isso o elfo desapareceu no meio de outra reverencia aos pés de Serena, quando a garota reparou que Draco sorria e por dois segundos se deixou perder na imagem à sua o vira sorrir ao não ser de deboche. Agora o rapaz mostrava os dentes e um par quase imperceptível de covinhas surgiu bem próximo dos lábios uma imagem que Serena não conseguia classificar senão por distinta.

'-Por que você está me encarando?' – perguntou ele, com um rastro do sorriso nos lábios.

'-Nunca tinha te visto sorrir' – ela deu de ombros – ', não assim. E por que você começou a sorrir de repente?' – indagou, curiosa e séria, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'-Achei engraçado o elfo me chamar de "Senhor Loiro".' – admitiu, também dando de ombros e acompanhando Serena, que seguia para a Mansão Prince para o almoço de Natal.

Na véspera de ano novo, Severo aguardava prudentemente a filha no pé da escada. Serena, após alguma demora, desceu as escadas como uma princesa. Quando a garota apareceu no topo da escadaria com um olhar inseguro, o pai a achou deslumbrante. Ela trajava um vestido curto e branco, de mangas curtas e drapeado, atrás o vestido era um pouco mais longo, indo até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, essa parte era como uma cauda, feita de um tecido fino que brilhava. Ela também prendera o cabelo em um coque médio e desleixado, com apenas a franja ajeitada para trás elegantemente.

Severo maravilhou-se com a menina, sua filha. Quando a viu não pode deixar de sorrir, ela estava magnífica e parecia já uma mulher adulta. Ao ver o pai sorrir para ela em admiração e lançar-lhe um olhar de orgulho que só pais conseguiam emitir, também ela sorriu.

Encontraram-se no fim da escada, onde Severo a aguardava. Nunca a vira tão linda, nem mesmo no baile de inverno, quando já a achara fascinante. O pai ajudou-a a descer o último degrau, estendendo-lhe a mão e admirando-a com o mesmo sorriso de pai orgulhoso estampado em seu rosto.

'-Você está linda, filha.' – ele não conseguiu segurar, era tudo o que mais queria dizer à ela.

'-Obrigada.' – ela sorriu timidamente, como Severo achou que ela nunca faria. Talvez ela não fosse tão fria como demonstrava.

Serena não conseguia descrever o que sentiu quando Snape a chamou de filha pela primeira vez. Parecia tão certo, tão natural, e pela primeira vez os quinze anos que tinham passado separados pareciam não fazer a menor diferença.

Eles estavam ficando mais próximos, a garota tinha que admitir. Nos últimos seis dias tinham trabalhado juntos no laboratório, jogado xadrez bruxo, Snape mostrara a Serena seus livros prediletos e também seu precioso estoque pessoal de ingredientes. A conversa entre os dois parecia até mesmo surgir mais fácil, ainda mais depois da segunda visita deles ao Beco Diagonal, dessa vez com a finalidade de comprar vestes para usarem na festa de Ano Novo na Mansão Malfoy, com Serena ajudando o pai a escolher um smoking elegante e a garota fazendo surpresa sobre qual roupa usaria.

Narcisa os convidara em sua última visita, no Natal. Dissera à Severo para não se preocupar com Serena, ela diria ao marido – convincentemente, ele sabia – que a garota era uma aprendiz em Poções que ele estava hospedando e tutorando. O homem tinha certeza de que Narcisa faria aquilo parecer totalmente verdadeiro.

Seguiram os dois então, via Floo para Wiltshire.

Caíram na lareira do hall de entrada, Serena tonta e tossindo muito com a fumaça, tentando em vão limpar a fuligem das vestes. Severo, aparecendo na lareira em seguida, limpou-se e à Serena com ajuda da varinha enquanto Narcisa vinha recebê-los, deslumbrante.

'-Severo, Serena, como vão? Todos já estão no salão de festas, venham, acompanhem-me. Lucio ficará feliz em lhe ver mais tarde, Severo, no escritório dele. Voltou da missão há três dias e diz ter muita coisa a falar com você. Já você, Serena, venha, vou lhe levar até os meninos.'

Serena nem ao menos conseguiu se despedir do pai, Narcisa arrastara-a para um canto fora da área de vidro que era o salão de festas. Numa espécie de praça como a do jardim da Mansão Prince, estavam dois meninos sentados em um dos bancos que circundava a majestosa fonte de cobre.

A garota aceitara uma taça de champagne no caminho, levada por um garçom que passava pelas duas.

'-Aqui está, Serena. Meninos, vejam quem chegou.' – Narcisa mostrava orgulhosamente Serena, fazendo Draco e Blaise desviarem a atenção de sua conversa para olharem-na – 'A propósito, você está muito bonita hoje, meu bem.' – admirou a mulher, olhando-a com atenção pela primeira vez.

Draco precisou olhar duas vezes para ter certeza de que era mesmo ela. Serena Snape nunca estivera tão bonita, ele considerou. Blaise demorou quase um minuto para descobrir quem era a tal menina que Narcisa segurava maternalmente pelos ombros.

'-E lembre-se do que eu lhe falei, Draco. _Você_ disse que confia no Blaise, _eu_ confio na _mãe_ dele.' – ela lançou um olhar intimidador para o filho – 'Não faça nada de errado, está tudo muito ligado ao seu padrinho.' – ela falou segurando o queixo pontudo do filho entre seus dedos compridos e pálidos, dando depois um beijo na testa dele e afagando o ombro de Serena, para depois deixá-los a sós.

A garota mordiscava a taça do champagne quando Blaise falou.

'-O que a Snape está fazendo aqui, Draquinho?' – perguntou o moreno sarcasticamente, correndo seus olhos azuis escuros pelo corpo curvilíneo da garota – 'E o que é tudo aquilo que sua mãe falou?'

'-Você precisa prometer que não vai dizer nada a ninguém, seu Zabini idiota!'

'-Tá bem, tá bem...' – ele cruzou as pernas dramaticamente – 'Qual é a parada?'

'-Serena é filha do meu padrinho, também conhecido como Severo Snape.' – Blaise cuspiu o gole de firewhisky que tinha acabado de tomar na fonte – 'Foi criada com trouxas, dessa parte a Pansy nos manteve informado, para ser protegida, bem, de Você-Sabe-Quem.'

Serena bebia casualmente de sua taça enquanto os dois conversavam, atenta ao diálogo.

'-Wow.' – foi tudo que o moreno disse, de olhos arregalados, realmente surpreso.

'-Não sabia que sua família também era de Comensais, Zabini.' – comentou Serena pela primeira vez desde que chegara, mordendo intrigadamente a taça e retendo a atenção dos dois rapazes.

'-Não, não' – ele fez um gesto no ar com as mãos, brincalhão – 'A minha só acompanha, se é que você me entende... Nos bastidores. Nenhum Zabini quer sujar suas lindas mãozinhas com esse tipo de trabalho, por isso só, digamos, apoiamos.' – ele deu de ombros, dando um sorrisinho para a menina.

'-Bunda moles, isso sim' – exclamou Draco, baixinho.

'-Nem vem, Draquinho... Não era você que estava todo nervosinho por ter de fazer o trabalho sujo?' – Draco ignorou-o e virou seu copo de firewhisky, que tornou-se a encher – 'Mas vamos falar sobre você, Serena querida.' – Blaise virou-se para a garota – 'Como é o papai Snape?'

'-Nós, bem, nossa relação ainda não é muito familiar' – a garota deu de ombros, também virando todo o conteúdo de sua taça que, como o copo de Draco, encheu-se novamente.

'-Ninguém diria que você é filha dele' – exclamou Blaise, divertido com a situação.

'-Se ela não abrir a boca, é claro.' – completou Draco, a bebida já fazendo efeito.

'-O que você quis dizer com isso, Malfoy?' – perguntou ela ameaçadoramente, arqueando uma sobrancelha, lançando-lhe seu típico olhar gelado.

'-Está vendo?' – perguntou à Blaise, apontando para Serena com a mesma mão que segurava o copo.

Os três beberam e conversaram a noite toda, Serena descobrindo em Blaise um possível bom amigo, o moreno até prometera à ela que lhe daria aulas de vôo quando chegassem em Hogwarts, garantindo que ele era o melhor instrutor que ela poderia ter. A garota vira o pai algumas vezes durante a festa, mas os adolescentes preferiram permanecer na área externa a maior parte do tempo.

Faltavam trinta segundos para a meia noite. Blaise, Draco e Serena estavam lado a lado na enorme varanda, parcialmente sozinhos, esperando pela grande queima de fogos que haveria à meia noite, muito maior e espetacular que qualquer queima trouxa.

Quando finalmente o céu se tingiu de todas as cores, Blaise gritou um "Feliz Ano Novo" animado e bêbado e correu até a fonte, dançando em volta dela uma espécie de dança da chuva. Draco e Serena riram do amigo e se olharam. Quando deram conta, estavam muito perto, perigosamente perto um do outro.

Antes dos fogos acabarem de queimar no céu, Draco capturou a boca de Serena para um beijo carinhoso como nunca antes tinham trocado, calmo e satisfeito. Sorriram bêbados depois, os dois cheirando a álcool.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então? O que acharam? Quero que me contem desta vez, hein... Particularmente gostei desse capítulo, rs. Tem um pouquinho de tudo... E... Nos próximos capítulos teremos mais Draco/Serena... E é claro que será mais rápido se tiver bastante comentários! hahaha

**Victoria P.:** Eu sei que você é curiosa! Mas aqui está o capítulo, prontinho... Eu vou seguir simo livro, Victoria! Continue lendo a fic a descubra, hahaha Já está tecnicamente perto disso.

**Liv Stoker: **Obrigada, Liv! Continuarei postando o tão rápido quanto possível... Continue acompanhando!

Isso aí pessoal. Lembrem-se das reviews!

Beijo, L.


	18. Lar

**Capítulo 18 - Lar **

Serena e Severo descansavam tranquilamente perto do fogo no último dia do feriado. No dia seguinte a garota tomaria o expresso de Hogwarts às onze horas da manhã, e temia que as coisas entre ela e o pai voltassem a ser como eram antes.

'-As suas coisas estão prontas, Serena?' – Severo indagou, fechando o livro e depositando-o em seu colo.

'-Sim, estão.' –ela respondeu, cabisbaixa, fitando o fogo.

'-Serena?' – ele perguntou, se inclinando para frente na poltrona – 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' – Snape franziu a testa, preocupado.

'-É que esses dias aqui foram tão bons...' – ela suspirou, embaraçada – 'E eu tenho medo que as coisas fiquem ruins de novo quando voltarmos para a escola.' – a garota admitiu sem olhar para o pai.

'-Serena' – ele falou com calma – 'eu vou continuar sendo seu pai enquanto não estiver dando aulas, e você poderá aparecer em meus aposentos quando quiser, está me ouvindo?' – ele disse, sabendo que ela não iria aos seus aposentos; sua garota era orgulhosa demais, assim como ele próprio.

'-Sim' – ela respondeu, ainda sem fitá-lo.

'-Mas eu ainda serei seu cruel professor de Poções.' – ele deu um meio sorriso de deboche, e Serena sorriu também – 'Nesse sentido as coisas não podem mudar, está bem? Até por que todos desconfiariam que há algo de errado se pararmos de implicar um com o outro.'

A garota concordou com a cabeça somente.

'-É tão estranho, tudo isso.' – Serena disse de repente.

'-Isso o que, Serena?' – ele perguntou curioso.

'-Ter uma casa de verdade, um pai, um lugar para o qual voltar.' – ela disse, séria e remoeu-se com a culpa. Serena falava de uma forma tão sincera – 'E é tudo tão diferente do que eu costumava imaginar quando era pequena.' – ela devaneou como não fazia muito, e estreitou os olhos, relembrando.

'-E o que você imaginava?' – quis saber Severo.

'-Uma casa normal, com um jardim, e talvez uma bicicleta trouxa. E quando imaginava um pai era alguém de óculos, que sorria para mim, me amava e protegia.' – ela sorriu discretamente ao falar, lembrando as divagações de criança.

'-A casa talvez seja um pouco maior do que você imaginava, e nas férias de verão você verá o jardim.' – ele respondeu, divertido – 'Bem, eu não uso óculos.' – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, sorrindo para a filha.

Serena sorriu de volta, verdadeiramente feliz.

'-Eu fiquei contente em te ter em casa, Serena.' – ele disse, os olhos calmos repousando sobre a filha – 'Você não tem idéia de como isso foi importante para mim.'

A garota baixou os olhos, ligeiramente acanhada.

'-Você não precisa ficar sem graça, Serena.' – ele disse, se aproximando do sofá em que a garota estava sentada – 'Aqui em casa somos só nós dois.' – ele lembrou a filha com as palavras que Alexandra usara na última vez que eles haviam estado em casa juntos.

O coração de Serena encheu-se repentinamente ao ouvir as palavras de Severo, agora abaixado ao lado da garota.

Ela encarou-o fixamente e mordeu o lábio, para então abraçá-lo com lágrimas nos olhos. O abraço pegou-o de surpresa, e ele cambaleou quando o peso da garota caiu em seus braços. Passado o susto abraçou-a de volta, tão forte quanto o necessário para fazê-la sentir-se protegida.

Ouviu, então, Serena soluçando baixinho. Passou a mão em suas costas, tentando reconfortá-la e sem quebrar o abraço murmurou um 'shhh' no ouvido da menina.

'-Está tudo bem, Serena, tudo bem.' – ele falou, separando o abraço somente minutos depois, tirando os cabelos da filha dos olhos – 'Não chore, está certo? Odeio te ver chorar.' – completou ele, sem ao menos pensar no que dissera, percebendo somente naquele momento que odiava ver Serena chorar tanto quando odiava ver Alexia, ainda mais quando sentia-se impotente em ajudar.

Serena limpou as lágrimas e fitou o pai.

'-Você me perdoa?' – de repente ele perguntou.

Somente Severo sabia como aquela resposta era importante para ele, como a culpa o corroera durante tantos anos.

Ele pediu, olhando a filha nos olhos – 'Me perdoe por todo este tempo... Por ter te deixado naquele lugar horrível.' – era quase uma súplica, os dois agachados no chão da sala de estar, entre um dos sofás e a luxuosa mesa de centro.

Não era, definitivamente, o homem que ela achava que conhecia que estava a sua frente. Não era, de forma alguma, o carrancudo professor de Poções, amargurado pelo tempo e pelas lembranças. Não era o homem que fora rude com Alexia no começo de sua gravidez. Tampouco era o homem que todos os alunos de Hogwarts diziam conhecer bem. Ninguém conhecia, não _esse_ homem.

O homem agachado de fronte para Serena era seu pai. Machucado demais pelas lembranças, o homem que culpava demais a si mesmo, e que não conseguira viver plenamente quinze anos de sua vida por saber que em algum lugar da Londres trouxa estava sua filha.

Pela primeira vez Serena vira o pai na face de Severo. Corrompido pela guerra, pelos anos como Comensal e pelos sentimentos não demonstrados.

Serena concordou com a cabeça após pensar um pouco, mordendo o lábio inferior. Talvez ela não perdoasse Severo Snape, mas perdoava seu pai. Não perdoaria o homem que gritara com ela em Hogwarts e que a fizera sofrer durante tanto tempo pensando não pertencer a lugar algum. Porém, perdoava completamente o homem que se arrependera, que a acolhera novamente em casa, que sentira sua falta durante tantos anos.

'-Sim.' – ela disse somente. Mais lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, fazendo Severo puxar a menina para seu peito e acalmá-la.

Quando começou a pensar na idéia de levar Serena para casa consigo, Snape nunca imaginara aquilo. Pensara nos confrontos, nas dificuldades, no mau humor e mau comportamento da garota, mas nunca naquilo.

Nunca pensara no quanto seria bom ser pai. Agora até acreditava nos idiotas que diziam que a paternidade mudava tudo; por que mudava. Serena assumira um plano em sua vida que ele nunca havia imaginado, em tudo o que pensava e planejava lá estava a garota, em primeiro lugar. As missões que tinha que cumprir agora haviam se tornado mais difíceis: era preciso manter-se vivo, a morte agora já não era mais uma terna benção, havia alguém para quem voltar.

Estar junto de Serena agora era o que mais almejava. Com ela ele tinha um pouco de Alexia, um pouco da melhor parte dele mesmo e um pouco de alegria.

E Severo também não podia imaginar o quanto agradeceria a filha mentalmente por aquele dia. O peso que carregara tanto tempo nos ombros ele deduzia ser culpa por não ter obedecido à Alexandra, e acreditara que devia desculpas a ela.

A esposa já o tinha perdoado. Mesmo assim o peso permanecia ali, intacto. Foi quando percebeu que essa bola na garganta surgia quando via o olhar distante da menina, por trás dos olhos azuis incrivelmente gelados, quando o passado vinha à tona no olhar de Serena.

Era dela que necessitava o perdão. A única inocente da história acabara sendo a mais prejudicada, e seu pensamento singular em Alexia não o deixara ver isso durante muito tempo.

Naquele dia, naquele primeiro de janeiro, Serena conseguira com uma simples palavra tirar das costas de Severo o que ele tentara durante longos anos. O perdoara finalmente, e conhecera o pai, por completo.

Subiram juntos, Serena e Severo, a longa e majestosa escadaria da Mansão Prince – agora não mais uma mansão solitária, e sim um lar. Serena conferiu as coisas em seu malão enquanto Severo trocou as vestes negras por pijamas e um robe de veludo verde musgo.

Serena já estava vestida em seu pijama de inverno quando Severo bateu na porta e ela lhe disse para entrar.

Severo adentrou e sentou-se na beirada da cama da filha, fitando o malão no chão, juntamente a mais alguns pertences. Serena, sentada na cama de pernas cruzadas, soltou um longo bocejo, para depois começar a se remexer até estar devidamente ajeitada entre as cobertas.

'-Tudo pronto?' – perguntou ele, fitando a menina – ' Precisa de mais alguma coisa?'

'-Não, não. Está tudo certo.'

'-Então está bem, amanhã venho cedo te acordar para estarmos na estação a tempo.'

'-Você também vai no Expresso Hogwarts?' – quis saber ela.

'-Não, Serena, vou lhe acompanhar até a estação e voltar para casa, e daqui vou via Floo até Hogwarts.' –ele explicou calmamente, lançando um olhar terno para a garota.

Serena concordou com a cabeça e se arrumou melhor entre cobertores.

'-Com frio?' – perguntou Snape com o mesmo olhar sem emoções costumeiro, mas havia preocupação ali, e desta vez a garota conseguiu notá-la.

'-Um pouco.' – ela deu de ombros.

O homem caminhou com passos decididos até a lareira e, com um gesto de varinha, o fogo surgiu, crepitante.

'-Melhor?' – perguntou ele, ajeitando-se novamente na beirada da cama da menina.

'-Muito.' – Serena respondeu, puxando feliz os cobertores para os ombros com uma expressão de satisfação digna de Alexia. Agora era impossível para Severo não notar a clara semelhança entre mãe e filha, e fora errôneo pensar que o comportamento de Serena era extremamente frio.

'-Então é melhor que você durma, porque acordamos cedo amanhã, não é mesmo?' – ele disse fitando a filha e ajeitando melhor os cobertores sem reparar no que estava fazendo, numa atitude paterna típica.

Serena sorriu seu sorrisinho torto e maroto.

'-Boa noite, Severo' – ela disse, espreguiçando-se no meio da fala, trazendo também um leve sorriso aos lábios finos do pai. Era tão diferente ver Serena numa atitude tão normal e descontraída.

'-Boa noite, Serena. Durma bem e descanse, porque é a última noite em casa e o dia vai ser longo amanhã.'

'-Eu sei.' – ela resmungou, se escondendo debaixo das cobertas, manhosa.

'-Durma então.' – ele disse, tirando a coberta do rosto da filha e também os cabelos que tinham ido parar na face da garota.

'-Ah' – ela deu um longo suspiro – 'Tá bem' – completou, contrariada.

'-Boa noite, filha.' – ele disse, sério, e Serena reconheceu novamente o sentimento contido por trás das palavras.

'-Boa noite.' – ela respondeu, sonolenta.

Severo deu uma última olhadela para a filha, que sorria de leve para ele, apagou as luzes e, com um clique, fechou a porta do quarto.

Era tão bom ter Serena em casa.

Serena rolou para um lado e outro da cama, não querendo voltar para a escola. Era a primeira vez que tinha um quarto só seu, e era um quarto magnífico. Sentiu a maciez dos lençóis brancos, tão diferentes daqueles que costumavam usar no orfanato.

Snape e ela finalmente tinham cedido e, como falara Alexia no estranho sonho da menina, eles se davam bem. Severo era mesmo muitíssimo inteligente e Serena surpreendera-se com as habilidades do pai em Poções; ela nunca imaginara que ele fosse assim _tão_ bom. Ele lhe ensinara xadrez bruxo e tinham conversado sobre livros, o homem recomendando a ela alguns tomos, dando-lhe uma introdução sobre eles. Serena descobrira que ser um Mestre de Poções era deveras raro, Snape lhe falara que qualquer um que estude Poções pode dar aulas, mas um qualquer não se torna Mestre, ele tinha dedicado muitos anos de estudo ao preparo de Poções.

Serena admitia que ficara horrorizada e decepcionada quando descobrira que seu pai era o odiado professor de Poções. Tantos homens no mundo e Merlin lhe dera justo aquele! A garota, naquele tempo, simplesmente não conseguia atribuir ao homem qualquer qualidade que fosse. Porém agora, convivendo com ele e conhecendo seu passado, o admirava, aquele tipo de admiração que só filhos podem ter pelos próprios pais.

Severo era calado e frio, externamente – agora ela sabia. Era inteligente, corajoso – apesar de ser tipicamente sonserino – ao lidar com Voldemort cara a cara sendo agente de Dumbledore, e o principal: Serena sabia que Severo amara Alexia, sua mãe, mais do que tudo. E Alexia, contrariando opiniões, o amara de volta.

A garota agora tinha uma casa, uma mãe – morta, mas que dera por ela sua vida, e um pai. Um recém-conhecido pai. Agora também Serena podia compreender o quanto aqueles anos também tinham sido difíceis para ele, que Severo a deixara naquele orfanato trouxa apenas por proteção, porque não podia imaginá-la correndo qualquer risco nas mãos de Voldemort.

Serena piscara levemente os olhos quando ouvira uma voz masculina ao longe chamá-la. Abriu-os sonolentamente e viu o pai, agachado ao seu lado, tentando acordá-la.

'-Serena?' – chamou Snape, chacoalhando de leve os ombros da menina – 'Vamos, acorde.'

Serena fitou o pai, abrindo os grandes olhos azuis lentamente.

'-O café já está na mesa, e não queremos que você se atrase, não é?' – ele perguntou, puxando as cobertas da filha – 'Vamos, Serena, estou te esperando lá em baixo, está bem?' – perguntou, sorrindo de lado com a expressão de incredulidade no rosto da menina. Ela não acreditava que já era chegada a hora de levantar-se.

Andando feito zumbi, a garota dirigiu-se ao banheiro,ao passo que o pai seguiu para o andar térreo.

Serena desceu a escada séria, ainda sonolenta, e o pai admirou sua beleza. Vestia jeans, tênis e um suéter novo, com uma pesada capa de viagem por cima, enquanto o elfo Kile levava o malão da menina escada abaixo, após terem tomado o desjejum.

'-Não esqueceu nada?' – perguntou Snape enquanto pegava o malão das mãos grandes e esverdeadas do elfo, na soleira da porta.

'-Não, eu conferi e está tudo aqui' – ela respondeu,apertando mais a capa contra o corpo; ali, em Hampshire, o vento cortante parecia nunca cessar.

'-Vamos, então.' – Severo concluiu, segurando firmemente o malão e puxando a menina para seu encontro, de forma a aparatarem.

'-Adeus, Kile' – Serena acenou graciosamente para o servo, já segura pelo pai.

'-Adeus, Senhorita Snape, adeus!' – o pequeno elfo gritou, fazendo uma reverencia exagerada, e com um estalo os dois desapareceram no ar, Serena sorrindo com a atitude do elfo.

Aparataram em um beco sujo no centro de Londres, e de lá tomaram um taxi até King's Cross. Lá seguiram até a vazia plataforma 7 para se despedirem.

'-Bem, nos vemos na escola, Serena.' – ele sorriu torto, exatamente como a filha fazia.

'-Até mais, então, Snape.' – ela disse, abrindo o mesmo sorrisinho de lado.

'-Foi realmente bom te ter em casa finalmente; você nem imagina o quanto.'

'-Foi bom estar em casa.' – ela respondeu somente.

Snape entregou o malão a ela, e abraçaram-se.

'-Cuide-se, Serena' – ele murmurou, afagando as costas da menina –'E pelo amor de Merlin não entre na Floresta Proibida de novo.'

'-Achei que nós já tínhamos resolvido esse assunto; você sabe, a noite do Baile.' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

'-Nós apenas teremos resolvido isso se você não entrar lá novamente' – ele também arqueou a sobrancelha, sério.

'-Está bem, pai, está bem.' – ela disse, o abraçando novamente – 'Não é porque você é meu pai agora que tem que fazer isso sabe, essas coisas de pai.' – ela deu um sorriso leve.

'-Eu sempre fui seu pai, Serena' – ele replicou, abraçando a menina de volta – 'Eu estarei lá quando o trem partir, você poderá me ver.'

'-Mas e os outros? Se alguém te vê lá você está ferrado.' – comentou Serena, intrigada.

'-Ninguém vai me ver, acredite.' – ele sorriu, ouvindo um apito ao longe.

'-Acho que o trem já vai sair, nos vemos em Hogwarts!' – ela gritou, correndo com o malão e acenando para o pai.

'-Tenha cuidado!' – ele gritou, mas Serena já tinha atravessado a parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10, então também ele o fez.

Serena corria quando o Expresso de Hogwarts estava prestes a partir, já soltando fumaça. Os alunos já estavam todos dentro do trem, acenando para pais sorridentes e chorosos. De repente, a garota viu uma cabeça loira conhecida acenando para a mãe, quando notou a prima.

'-Serena?' – ela gritou, colocando quase todo o corpo para fora da janela do trem vermelho – 'O que você está esperando? Venha!'

E Serena obedeceu, adentrando o veículo segundos antes de sua partida, correndo até o vagão em que se encontrava Elizabeth.

Eliza estava sozinha, porém havia mais um malão no bagageiro.

'-Serena, que saudades!' – Eliza pulou sobre a amiga, dando-lhe um abraço de urso, e Serena fez cara feia.

'-Está bem, está bem, Eliza, agora deixe-me respirar.' – a outra garota a soltou, já conhecida do humor da amiga – 'Como vai, Loira? Passou bem o feriado?' – perguntou, arremessando seu malão preto para o bagageiro.

'-Sim, certamente. Mamãe te mandou lembranças.'

'-Você está sozinha?' – perguntou intrigada, apontando para o malão vizinho ao de Eliza.

'-Blaise está aqui, mas foi procurar por Malfoy.'

Nessa mesma hora, antes que a morena pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Blaise abriu de supetão a porta do vagão.

'-E aí, Snape?' – disse, acenando com a cabeça – 'Draco está com Crabbe e Goyle, e Pansy estava atrás dele;' – informou à loira – 'acho que ele já tem distração suficiente para a viagem.' – o moreno deu uma risada debochada, piscando um dos olhos azul escuros para Eliza.

Zabini e Elizabeth sentavam lado a lado, e conversavam baixinho. Serena se acomodou sozinha na poltrona de fronte para o casal, recostada à janela. Ali, no meio da multidão de pais e parentes emocionados, viu seu pai vestido de negro como o habitual. Severo tinha o semblante sério e displicente, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, tudo como o usual.

Mas havia mudado alguma coisa, talvez fosse no olhar, ou talvez apenas Serena enxergasse isso, mas havia ali outro homem, que teve sua vida toda mudada em apenas alguns meses por sua filha adolescente. Havia ali o olhar de um pai.

Serena adormeceu sorrindo, encostada à janela, relaxada. Seria uma longa viagem de volta para Hogwarts.

Os quintanistas, assim como os alunos do demais anos, já estavam acomodados à mesa, devidamente vestidos com o uniforme da escola, esperando pelo discurso do Diretor para o início do banquete.

Tão logo quanto Dumbledore falou e os professores foram aplaudidos, Minerva McGonagall deu um recado aos alunos de sua casa, referente ao Quadribol, e o jantar foi servido.

Serena comeu fartamente, sentada de fronte para Eliza e Blaise, que se sentavam lado a lado, e vizinha de Felicia Conrad, uma das garotas com quem dividia o dormitório.

Elizabeth, limpando a boca com o guardanapo após comer um pedaço de torta de morango olhou para Serena com curiosidade.

'-Como foi o feriado, Serena?' – perguntou a loira, os olhinhos verdes brilhando – 'Você dormiu a viagem toda e não me contou nada!'

Serena olhou abismada para a amiga e engasgou com sua torta de limão. Tinha esquecido completamente que teria de inventar algo convincente para ela.

'-Oh, foi assim tão ruim no orfanato?' – perguntou novamente, aquiescendo com o olhar que recebera da prima.

Foi a vez de Blaise Zabine engasgar. Ele logo se recuperou e fitou Serena, incrédulo. Não podia acreditar que Eliza não soubesse da verdade.

'-Foi normal. Nós não fazemos absolutamente nada lá; foram apenas duas semanas longe de Hogwarts.' – ela deu de ombros, se recompondo e recolocando o olhar gelado. Uma vez alguém lhe dissera que era preciso agir com indiferença para ser convincente.

'-Ah, Serena! Nas férias você passará um tempo em minha casa, está bem? Falarei com mamãe desde já para que ela consiga uma autorização do orfanato.'

Serena apenas concordou, esboçando um sorriso para Eliza, cujos olhos demonstravam imensa bondade.

'-E o seu feriado, Loira? Como foi?'

'-Foi ótimo. Mamãe, vovó e eu fizemos muitas compras e comemoramos o natal como sempre. Elas adoraram Blaise.'

'-Sua mãe e sua avó conheceram o Zabini aí?' – ela questionou, desacreditada, apontando com o copo que segurava para o rapaz.

'-Ele passou por lá no natal e acabou ficando para o almoço. Foi uma pena que não pudemos nos ver no ano novo.'

Serena estivera tão concentrada em seus problemas com Severo e com Alexia, com seu passado e com Draco Malfoy que nem tomara ciência das proporções que o relacionamento de Eliza e Blaise tinha tomado. Ela não podia acreditar que o garoto já tinha até mesmo conhecido a família dela.

Abismada, a garota tomou o último gole de seu suco de abóbora, embasbacada. Olhou de relance para a mesa dos professores e viu um par de olhos negros olhando para sua direção.

As mesas foram esvaziando, e Eliza, Serena e Blaise estavam de pé no meio da multidão que rumava para os respectivos dormitórios.

'-Pode ir indo, querido.' – Serena ouviu a prima dizer à Blaise – 'Preciso passar urgentemente na biblioteca deixar uns livros que esqueci de devolver antes do feriado. Madame Pince vai simplesmente me matar.' – eles deram um beijo rápido e a garota seguiu para a biblioteca.

Serena caminhava despreocupadamente em meio à multidão que descia para as masmorras quando foi nada gentilmente puxada para fora da aglomeração de pessoas por um afobado Blaise Zabini.

'-Eliza não sabe?' – perguntou ele, encostando a garota na parede.

'-Sobre?' – Serena fingiu não saber do que se tratava.

'-Sobre você ser filha do Sn...' – ele foi interrompido.

'-Shhhhh!' – a garota gritou, segurando a boca do moreno e conferindo se ninguém havia ouvido – 'Não, não sabe. Ela pensa que ainda moro no orfanato.' – explicou-se baixinho.

'-Por quê? Achei que ela fosse sua melhor amiga...' – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, pensativo – 'E eu sei que ela vai ficar furiosa quando descobrir.'

'-Você nem imagina o quão furiosa ela vai ficar, Zabini.' – Serena suspirou, recostada à parede – 'Eu falei isso para a mãe dela, mas ninguém me deixou contar. E já são pessoas demais que sabem sobre isso.'

'-A mãe dela também sabe? Ela vai ficar _mesmo_ furiosa quando descobrir, Snape. É melhor você contar de uma vez.'

'-Eu não posso. Não é um segredo exatamente meu, e meu pai me mataria.' – deu um longo suspiro novamente, tentando raciocinar – 'Você tem que me prometer que não vai dizer, Zabini.'

'-Se até a mãe dela pode saber, por que ela não poderia?' – ele indagou, desconfiado.

'-Porque a mãe dela sabe do resto da história, e todo o resto é difícil demais para eu tentar te explicar.'

Blaise deu de ombros, derrotado.

'-Me prometa, Zabini.'

'-Tá bem, eu não vou contar a ela, Snape. Mas não assumo culpa alguma porque ela vai ficar muito decepcionada quando souber.'

Serena mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

'-Eu sei, e ela vai ficar mais brava ainda se souber por outra pessoa.' – e Serena saiu novamente rumo a multidão.

'-Ei, Snape!' – Blaise gritou, indo novamente ao encontro dela.

Serena virou-se, surpresa.

'-As aulas de vôo ainda estão de pé?'

'-Se você ainda estiver disposto a ser meu instrutor, estão.' – ela respondeu, sorrindo torto.

'-Assim que o tempo melhorar, me encontre no campo de quadribol. Vamos ver o que você consegue fazer.' – ele debochou amistosamente, abrindo um sorriso – 'Ah, e é bom que você arranje uma vassoura.'

'-Não se preocupe. Tenho uma.' – ela respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha e correndo para a multidão.

'-Como uma garota que não sabe voar tem uma vassoura?' – ele indagou, mais para ele mesmo do que para Serena, que já havia desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Um capítulo curtíssimo, não é gente? Só uma introduçãozinha básica e a volta de Serena pro castelo, prometo que os próximos capítulos serão maiores e mais emocionantes, ok? Bastante coisa ainda vai acontecer!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! Tenho uma pergunta importante pra fazer pra vocês: **um capítulo extra**. O que vocês acham? O capítulo está pronto e é bem curtinho, não tem a ver com a parte atual da história, então a história retornaria no capítulo 20.

**O capítulo extra é sobre como Severo e Alexia se conheceram.** Posto ou não? Me digam nas reviews.

Respondendo as reviews do capítulo anterior...

**Raf13**: Obrigada, linda! O capítulo está aqui, não tão rápido quanto eu gostaria, hahaha. Prometo ser mais rápida daqui em diante, mas meu computador tinha quebrado ): Continue acompanhando e me diga o que acha do capítulo extra!

**Escarlet Esthier:** Obrigada! Acompanhe a fic, muitas surpresas pela frente e continue me dizendo o que acha ;)

**Liv Stroker**: Ah, Liv, muitíssimo obrigada! Eu não desisti da fic não, estou aqui a todo vapor! O que você acha do capítulo extra? Me diga nas reviews e continue acompanhando!

**Victoria P:** Não tá no fim, não! O fim tá looonge, Pá! Hahahaha Pode ficar tranquila, viu? E não gosto de alcoólatras, eles simplesmente aparecem na fic. Calma aí com o Draco, ele ainda vai aparecer bastante, tá? Ele é muito vermelho/violeta, mais vermelho é claro. Eu não consegui postar rápido ): mas tem capítulo extra! O que você acha, Pá?

**karinepira: **Awn, você é uma linda, sempre com reviews fofas! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, eu particularmente também gostei, hahahaha Aqui está um capítulo fresquinho e um possível extra. O que você achou da minha ideia do cap. extra? Me conte e continue acompanhando!

**isa3310**: Obrigada pelas reviews lindas, viu? Adoro ler seus comentários, você é uma fofa! Continue acompanhando!


	19. EXTRA

**N/A:** Aqui está o capítulo extra, queridos leitores... Rápido, como prometido. Eu não ia postar agora, juro, foram pouquíssimas reviews ): mas prometi pra vcs que se vcs quisessem estaria aqui. Como não recebi nenhuma review negativa, vou postar. Espero que gostem, é bem curtinho... Se vcs gostarem desse esquema de cap. extra posso pensar em mais deles...

Ah, respondo as reviews no próximo cap. ok?

Beijo, L.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 - EXTRA<strong>

Um garoto esquálido e pálido, alto e desajeitado, adentrara a biblioteca de Hogwarts alardeado. Jogara a mochila desbotada e alguns livros que tinha para devolver em uma mesa erma num canto escuro da sala e seguira seu caminho. Naquela época, em seu sexto ano, a Penseira costumava pertencer à biblioteca, para uso dos alunos. Havia também um arsenal de memórias que auxiliavam os estudantes na elaboração de trabalhos, ou curiosidades sobre a escola, como algumas lembranças deixadas pelos fundadores.

Pegou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e levou-a até a têmpora, extraindo um fio prateado e o depositando na bacia de pedra. Mergulhou por alguns instantes, até que ouviu gargalhadas conhecidas se aproximarem, e depois um baque. O rapaz tirou instintivamente a cabeça da superfície e se deparou com James Potter e Sirius Black rindo recostados a uma janela próxima a mesa que ele tinha escolhido para deixar suas coisas, agora tombada e com seus pertences espalhados pelo chão.

'-Era sua mesa, Ranhoso? Perdões, por um segundo achei que fosse de alguém mais fracassado que você.' – disse Potter, ajeitando seus óculos e rindo sarcasticamente.

'-Vamos, Pontas' – chamou Black, rindo também da expressão de ódio que tomava conta do rosto pálido do garoto – 'O gato comeu a língua do nosso colega aqui. Além do mais, Alexia não está aqui, vamos ver se ela está lá fora.'

Severo gemeu de raiva. Malditos grifinórios estúpidos. Um dia teria sua vingança, fez uma nota mental. Ainda tremendo de ódio, ele abaixou-se como o idiota fracassado que se sentia e voltou a mesa ao normal, recuperando seus pertences que haviam caído da mochila, assim como os livros agora espalhados por toda a área de mesas. A bibliotecária olhou feio para ele, que em seguida foi até o balcão a fim de devolver os tomos que pegara emprestado na última semana.

Passou uma lista dos livros recomendados por Horácio Slughorn, seu nem tão adorado assim professor de Poções; ele via em Severo apenas um mero aluno, mesmo o rapaz almejando mais do que aquilo. A bibliotecária ajeitou os óculos e lhe pediu que esperasse enquanto procurava os livros.

Ele acomodou-se na recém ajeitada mesa e tirou alguns pergaminhos da mochila: adiantaria seu dever de casa de Transfiguração.

Foi quando uma jovem ruiva apareceu e tocou delicadamente seu ombro. Severo olhou para cima, e olhou de novo, e de novo. Nunca a tinha visto tão de perto. Era ruiva, e seu cabelo era de um ruivo deslumbrante e bem tratado, caindo um pouco abaixo dos ombros com cachos nas pontas e, sim, olhos incrivelmente azuis e receptivos.

Conhecia sua fama, quem em Hogwarts nunca ouvira falar em Alexandra Spring? Bonita, talentosa, inteligente e carismática. Todos os garotos gostavam secretamente dela e todas as garotas queriam ser como ela. Para Severo isso era quase um sinônimo de 'vadia'. Para que ser simpática com todos sem querer algo em troca? Principalmente dos garotos, ele deduzia.

'-Com licença? Severo Snape?' – ela perguntou, educada.

'-O que foi?' – ele perguntou, ríspido, jogando a pena com força sobre a mesa.

'-Isto estava na Penseira quando fui usá-la. Mergulhei para ver de quem era, e a lembrança simplesmente surgiu em seu auge, eu imagino.' – ela entregou um frasquinho com um líquido prateado dentro para ele, que a olhava, abismado.

'-Você viu?' – ele perguntou, furioso, seus cabelos que caíam nos olhos constantemente se agitando quando o rapaz levantou abruptamente – 'Por que você fez isso? Não poderia deixar simplesmente lá, ou não sei... Grifinórios enxeridos!' – ele gritou, segurando-a pela gola das vestes e apontando a varinha para ela.

'-Se acalme, por favor. Me desculpe, não poderia imaginar o teor da lembrança, só queria devolver ao dono.' – ela pediu, calma, se desvencilhando habilmente das mãos de Severo e se jogando ligeiramente ofegante em uma das cadeiras da mesa que o garoto ocupava.

'-Você tem noção do que você fez?' – ele perguntou, carrancudo e perplexo –'Vá agora e conte aos seus queridos amigos grifinórios! Não faz diferença!' – ele bradou – 'Conte direto ao Potter!' – ele pensou um pouco e se sentou, falando baixo e ameaçadoramente – 'Ou talvez você devesse contar ao Black primeiro, para que seu namoradinho conte ao idiota do Potter.'

'-Eu não vou contar a ninguém.' – ela deu de ombros, analisando com a ponta dos dedos a pena que Severo atirara momentos antes.

'-E por que você não contaria, Senhorita Perfeição?'

'-Toda família tem problemas, Snape, eu lhe garanto.'

'-Ah, é claro. Como se você soubesse o que é ter problemas. Família puro sangue, papai jogando golfe bruxo com os amigos da empresa na coluna social do Profeta Diário, mamãe dando dicas de compras na capa do Semanário das Bruxas, irmãzinha perfeita. Que belos problemas familiares você tem, Srta. Spring!' – desdenhou, encarando.

'-Não. Fale. Sobre. O. Que. Você. Não. Sabe.' – ela disse pausada e dolorosamente – 'Eu vim até aqui lhe devolver a lembrança para que ninguém mais a visse, deduzi que você não iria querer isso. Agora não queira julgar minha família. Você não sabe de nada.' – Alexandra exclamou, exaltada.

'-Então diga-me, Spring! Pois o que eu vejo é a família perfeita dos jornais e revistas! O que é problema para você? O ministro não pôde ir jantar na sua Mansão no fim de semana por que sua mãe estava no salão?' – ele debochou. Todos conheciam a família Spring. Além de antiga e de sangue puro, a família era dona de uma grande empresa.

'-Pare com isso' – ela suplicou, os olhos marejando – 'Minha irmã ter morrido é o suficiente para você? Não acharam o corpo, não sei se você sabe. Mamãe e papai não deixaram nenhum jornal ou revista falar sobre isso. Talvez eu precise dizer que as coisas em casa estão horríveis, mamãe só chora e papai nunca está em casa, Olívia e eu estamos completamente sozinhas!' – uma lágrima escorreu, lenta – 'Eles continuam fingindo que não aconteceu, que Amélia não morreu! Mamãe dá receitas de bolo para o Semanário das Bruxas, e fala na coluna social como nossa relação familiar é boa. É tudo uma grande mentira! Cada uma daquelas palavras de encorajamento que a Sra. Spring diz na coluna '_bem estar_' é falsa!' – ela desembuchou tudo, com mais lágrimas escorrendo em sua face – 'É isso que você queria, Snape? Eu só lhe trouxe suas lembranças, por que foi tão mau comigo?' – perguntou, desacreditada.

'-Então a Senhorita Perfeita é um pouco menos perfeita. E daí.' – ele deu de ombros – 'Ainda acho que a humilhação que você viu na lembrança é pior quando contada para alguém, principalmente quando Potter souber.'

'-James não vai saber, já lhe disse.' – ela falou, limpando uma lágrima.

'-Você é a namorada do melhor amigo dele! Como raios Potter não saberá?'

'-Não namoro Sirius, nós estamos apenas saindo, e não vou dizer a ninguém, Snape. E por favor, não diga isso a ninguém, se você puder é claro.' – ela pediu, polidamente '-James fez alguma coisa a você hoje?' – perguntou, subitamente mudando de assunto – 'Por que se ele não fez, se prepare.'

'-Ele já fez, dispenso o aviso.' – ele respondeu, rude- 'Mas por que queria saber, Spring?'

'-James estava furioso na Sala Comunal ontem, por você ter tentado falar com Lilly a tarde toda, e disse que te daria uma lição tão logo quanto pudesse.' – ela disse, as manchas vermelhas já desaparecendo de seu rosto – 'Você gosta dela não é? Da Lilly, eu digo.'

'-Lilly era minha amiga.' – foi a única coisa que ele disse, franzindo o cenho.

'-Por que você está sendo tão rude comigo?' – ela perguntou, magoada – 'Eu não fiz nada de mal a você, vi sua lembrança sem querer e acabei falando coisas demais sobre mim mesma. Acho que sou a única prejudicada aqui.'

'-Mil perdões se todos tem que lhe tratar a pão-de-ló, Princesa Spring.' – ele disse, satírico.

'-Não é isso, Snape. Se alguma pessoa lhe trata bem é esperado que corresponda.'

'-Você é toda boazinha assim mesmo ou finge o tempo todo?'

'-E você é grosseiro dessa forma ou acordou de mau humor? Por favor, só estou tentando fazer as coisas ficarem boas! Acho nós sabemos um pouco de mais um sobre o outro agora, era melhor que conversássemos pelo menos.' – ela observou, sensatamente.

'-O que você quer de mim, Spring?' –ele perguntou, um pouco menos rude, deixando-se encantar pela garota à sua frente.

'-Nada além do que você puder me dar.' – ela sorriu, docemente, e Severo entendeu o por quê de todos gostarem dela. Era impossível não se sentir uma pessoa melhor quando se estava ao lado dela.

'-Você deveria ir agora. Seus amigos grifinórios não vão gostar de saber que você está aqui, conversando comigo.' – ele disse, um pouco sem jeito diante dela.

'-Se eles forem amigos como dizem que são não vão se importar.' – ela respondeu, imaculadamente.

'-Você realmente acredita nas pessoas, não é?' – ele deu um sorriso torto.

'-Confio nas pessoas que escolho como amigos.' – ela virou um pouco a cabeça, analisando o cabelo de Severo.

'-Em Potter e Black?' – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – 'Acho que não escolhe seus amigos tão bem assim.'

'-Você não os conhece, Snape. São bons garotos, só ligeiramente imaturos.' – ela deu de ombros – 'Muito divertidos e companheiros também.'

'-Duvido muito.' – ele coçou o queixo, pensativo – 'Se bem que não posso dizer nada,' – ele completou, sério – 'ninguém gosta de mim aqui, e também não prezo a ninguém. Tinha Lilly...' – ele suspirou. Ele havia falado mais com Alexandra do que com qualquer outra pessoa no castelo.

'-Você gosta mesmo de Lilly, não é, Severo?' – ela disse, mexendo nas madeixas ruivas – 'Posso lhe chamar de Severo?'

Ninguém – jamais – negaria um pedido de uma garota esplendida, feita de forma tão doce, tampouco Severo que nunca tinha tido atenção de ninguém, principalmente de uma garota como ela. Já havia estado com outras garotas em Hogwarts, mas nada que durasse mais de uma semana e com nível de conversa aceitável.

'-Pode, pode.' – ele respondeu, embaraçado – 'Eu não... eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso aqui.' – ele disse, envergonhado.

'-Podemos dar uma volta pelo jardim?' – ela convidou, inocentemente – ' A não ser que você esteja ocupado.' – Alexandra levantou-se.

'-Claramente.' – ele respondeu, enfiando tudo na mochila esfarrapada e acompanhando-a até a saída da biblioteca, esquecendo-se completamente dos livros que viera buscar.

'-Primeiro você, Spring.' – ele disse, cortesão. Nenhuma menina nunca o fizera se sentir confuso, ou sem palavras. Até aquele momento.

'-Me chame de Alexandra, por favor.' – ela pediu,os cabelos ruivos fulgurando na luz que entrava por uma janela.

Severo, naquela época, não fazia idéia alguma da fortuna da família Prince, e que a mãe havia herdado uma Mansão gigantesca em Hampshire, quando pequeno vivera desde sempre na Rua da Fiação, um lugar trouxa pertencente ao pai, Tobias Snape. Em uma carta junto ao testamento a mãe lhe contara sobre a Mansão e a fortuna de sua família bruxa, a nobre família Prince. Severo imaginava que o pai nunca se dera conta da fortuna da esposa, senão a teria tomado toda para si, mesmo repugnando os bruxos. E, naquele tempo do sexto ano, era um garoto extremamente simples e humilhado, amigo da garota mais carismática Hogwarts já conhecera.


	20. Assuntos mal resolvidos

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas! Demorei, mas vim com o maior capítulo da fic, e também um dos melhores (na minha opinião de autora, claro). Muitas coisas serão esclarecidas aqui (inclusive o nome da fic: **Love's Ways** - algo como Caminhos do Amor, em port.), e estamos cada vez mais próximos da guerra e com isso o relacionamento do nosso casal preferido se desenvolvendo. As coisas estão se resolvendo! (FINALMENTE!)

Temos um aviso mega importante! Não coloquei antes pra não estragar o clima desse capítulo, mas agora acho que já é hora...

**AVISO:** O relacionamento de Serena e Draco terá três fases: desejo carnal, carinho/amizade e, por fim, amor. Já garanto que o amor vem no fim da fic! Aguardem!

Vocês tem alguma dúvida em relação ao título? Antes parecia meio alheio à fic, mas agora acho que já está dando pra começar a entender o porquê de '**Love's Ways**' não é?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 - Assuntos mal resolvidos<strong>

Serena caminhara entre a multidão para o dormitório. Encontrara seus pertences arrumados sob sua cama costumeira, adornada pela cortina carmesim. Começou a tirar algumas coisas do malão – livros, guloseimas e a nova firebolt, que escondeu debaixo da cama.

Esperou por Eliza, estava com muita saudade da prima, apesar de não admitir. Felícia arrumava suas coisas do outro lado do dormitório e arriscou um sorrisinho para Serena, que arqueou uma sobrancelha como resposta. Cate, pelo visto, ainda não retornara do jantar.

Logo, Elizabeth chegou, brilhante e loira como sempre. Conversaram um pouco antes de recolherem-se para dormir. Eliza parecia sempre tão sincera, tão companheira que o coração de Serena apertou no peito. Teria que contar logo a verdade para ela.

A quarta aula da manhã era Poções. Serena estava apreensiva e ansiosa por este momento. Será que alguma coisa mudaria? Os sonserinos adentraram a sala animados,conversando e brincando a seu modo,enquanto os lufa-lufas estavam agitados e incomodados, temendo o terrível Professor Snape.

Snape entrou pela porta que Serena sabia levar ao seu escritório, as vestes negras esvoaçando atrás de si. O semblante carrancudo o acompanhava, como sempre em suas aulas. A garota, porém, estranhou; não fora sempre assim durante aquelas duas semanas. Mas, afinal, o que ela esperava? Que ele entrasse sorrindo?

'-Abram na página duzentos e setenta e oito.' – Snape disse, olhando debaixo para seus alunos, uma das mãos apoiadas no livro – 'Preparem a Poção e deixem uma amostra na minha mesa até o final da aula. E calados.' – ele completou, olhando feio na direção de uma lufa-lufa empolgada.

Snape acenou com a varinha para o quadro negro, onde surgiu a lista de ingredientes necessários, e voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira de madeira escura.

Nenhum olhar direcionado a Serena; nenhuma palavra. Nada.

Serena se concentrou na Poção; era deveras uma Poção simples, e Serena ainda conhecia um meio mais rápido de obtê-la. Separou os ingredientes de que precisaria em sua bancada e se concentrou no preparo.

O professor acomodou-se em sua mesa, atento a um livro. Alguns minutos depois, se pois a andar pela sala, analisando as poções preparadas.

'-Srta. McGeller, a senhorita sabe por acaso o que são cubos?' – ele perguntou para a lufa-lufa,com seu tom baixo e ameaçador.

'-Sim, professor.' – respondeu a menina imediatamente, corando de medo.

'-Então por que a senhorita não está cortando a raiz em cubos?'

A garota começou a cortar em cubos e o professor continuou sua ronda pela sala, descontando pontos apenas dos lufa-lufas. Snape resmungou coisas como 'cabeças-ocas' e 'ingredientes desperdiçados', mas Serena concluiu que ele até estava de bom humor nesta primeira aula da semana.

Até o professor aproximar-se dela.

'-Por que a senhorita está com um frasco contendo chifre de arpéu na bancada, Srta. Serena?' – perguntou, no mesmo tom sombrio, encarando a garota com seus típicos olhos frios – 'Peço que reveja o quadro negro.'

Serena respirou fundo; sua poção estava quase pronta e ficaria perfeita em trinta segundos, enquanto as dos outros alunos teria que descansar por cinco minutos e ser constantemente mexida até o ponto.

Ela estava prestes a adicionar a pequena fração do chifre quando seu gesto foi interrompido pelas mãos compridas e gélidas do professor. Serena olhou para cima, exasperada. Ele sabia que isso funcionava.

'-Eu disse para checar os ingredientes, Senhorita. Temo que terá de fazer tudo outra vez, desta vez seguindo o livro.' – ele disse, ríspido, sacudindo a varinha e fazendo todo o conteúdo do caldeirão desaparecer. Serena sentiu-se humilhada e com uma raiva que há tempos não sentia.

Os alunos, aos poucos, foram terminando suas poções, a maioria com cores esquisitas de tom amarronzado, e não o violeta perfeito que a de Serena já adquirira. Quando o último aluno deixou a sala, por fim, Serena entregou sua amostra da poção, enraivecida por ter de fazer tudo de novo e seguindo o livro.

'-Aqui está professor' – ela entregou o frasco com desdém – 'Eu sei que o senhor sabe que o chifre de Arpéu é muito mais rápido, e embora raro, a rapidez compensa. Sei também que esta é uma Poção Estimulante, não importa o nome que dê a ela aqui, para os alunos; é um estoque reserva para a guerra que está se aproximando, não é?' – ela disse, sábia e desafiadora.

'-Acredito que não tenho que tratar desses assuntos com uma aluna.' – ele respondeu, sisudo ao encarar a menina – 'Se não quiser nenhuma detenção nem perder pontos para sua Casa, sugiro que vá para sua próxima aula. Fique avisada que eu não tolerarei assuntos que não são de sua alçada, vindos de uma aluna petulante.' – ele afirmou, ambas as mãos apoiadas à mesa – 'Agora saia' – ele completou, ainda mais ríspido e intolerante.

Serena não disse mais coisa alguma. Provocou o pai, não o professor. Disse aquilo porque estavam sozinhos, e, afinal, ele lhe dissera para que o procurasse no castelo. Queria a naturalidade das conversas em casa; pensou que mesmo em sala de aula, se estivessem sozinhos poderia lhe falar. Descobriu que não.

Elizabeth e Serena acomodaram-se na mesa da Sonserina, no Salão Principal para o almoço daquele dia confuso. Eliza esperava Blaise e a morena apenas admirava o nada, pensativa.

'-Serena, eu não te vi saindo das masmorras. O Snape é mesmo um carrasco! Por que ele fez aquilo com você? Você estava certa, não estava?' – perguntou a loira, também confusa.

'-Sim, eu estava certa, Eliza, claro que estava. Exatamente por isso ele desfez de mim, ele não suporta ninguém que conheça Poções e não seja um cabeça-oca, aquele bastardo!' – ela vociferou, descontando a raiva do pai.

'-Você perdeu algum ponto? Pegou alguma detenção?'- Eliza questionou novamente, curiosa.

'-Não, dessa vez não. Mas ele me disse que ele não tolerará uma garota petulante como eu da próxima vez.' – Serena contou, e cada palavra que repetia do professor doía.

'-Não faça mais isso, Serena' – pediu a amiga, com olhos verdes suplicantes – 'Você só se mete em encrenca e tudo o que menos queremos é arranjar problemas com o Prof. Snape. A birra não compensa.' – Eliza continuou, parecendo-se muito com a mãe ao falar.

'-Elizabeth, eu vou ficar bem. É só o Snape.' – ela assegurou à amiga de maneira irritadiça, recebendo um sorriso e um meio abraço de Eliza depois.

Serena chegou tarde ao dormitório. Tinha perambulado por algum tempo pelo castelo depois de encontrar Snape em um corredor vazio e ele somente bradar um "olhe por onde anda, garota". Tinha muito no que pensar.

Eliza ficara com Blaise, e eles ainda não tinham tarefas para fazer. Biblioteca ou perambulação. Serena optou pela segunda opção. Os corredores estavam quase todos vazios após o jantar, e o frio do começo de janeiro não ajudava.

Retornou ao dormitório passado pouco das nove horas – horário do toque de recolher. A garota deu graças a Merlin por não ter encontrado nenhum professor ou Madame Nora pelo castelo. Disse a senha, e entrou, encontrando no Salão Comunal apenas alguns gatos pingados.

Serena passara na Biblioteca depois do almoço daquele dia, e conseguira com Madame Pince alguns livros interessantes sobre Poções. Não obedeceria nem minimamente à Eliza, queria testar seu pai. Pôs-se, portanto, a ler avidamente à procura de novos ingredientes que fossem funcionais e exóticos.

Sentada perto do fogo, a garota nem percebeu quando o Salão foi ficando cada vez mais e mais vazio, mas restavam ainda alguns estudantes quando uma figura alta fez sombra sobre seu livro.

'-Poções?' – perguntou, debochando – 'Um passarinho me contou o que seu querido papai fez à você hoje na aula.'

'Ciúmes, Malfoy?' – perguntou, reconhecendo a voz, e erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

'-Ciúmes? Eu nunca levei uma detenção com ele e o meu padrinho nunca tirou pontos de mim. Tio Severo me adora e você sabe.'

'-Você veio até aqui para falar o quanto meu pai te adora? Seriamente, Malfoy?' – ela perguntou, revirando os olhos e voltando a atenção para o tomo em seu colo.

'-Eu... É... É.' – ele admitiu – 'Fiquei sabendo que você aprontou na aula dele, _de novo_.'

'-Se informe melhor' – ela aconselhou, levantando-se e calçando os sapatos que tinha tirado – 'E cresça, Malfoy, por favor. Eu não vou discutir com você de novo sobre isso. Não tenho culpa se você não se conforma que eu sou filha do seu querido e amado padrinho. Pode ficar com ele inteiro 'pra você.' – ela disse, dando as costas a ele e o ignorando.

Draco Malfoy não se rebaixaria para ela. Não mais uma vez. O garoto então foi atrás da sonserina audaciosa e puxou-a pelo braço, arrastando-a até o sofá mais próximo.

'-Não ouse me ignorar, Serena Snape.' – ele rosnou, o orgulho ferido.

'-Diga.'

'-O que?' – ele perguntou.

'-O que você precisa dizer, ué. Não disse que eu te ignorei? Estou aqui, sentada e esperando. Pode falar.'

Foi a gota d'água. Ela não o humilharia outra vez.

'-Olhe aqui, sua insolente!' – ele chamou, com raiva – 'Você não vai me humilhar de novo, Serena. Não daquela forma, como antes do feriado. Quem você pensa que é?' – Draco Malfoy disse, exasperado, encarando-a firmemente nos olhos azuis.

'-Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso, Malfoy?' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, descrente, rindo de deboche e desviando o olhar.

Draco segurou o queixo de Serena, forçando-a a encará-lo. Cinza contra azul. Serena sabia que essa batalha nunca dava certo. O indicador e o polegar do rapaz seguravam o queixo da menina com força, descontando a raiva, porém, passado um tempo o aperto afrouxou e ele simplesmente segurava o queixo de Serena num carinho omitido.

A respiração de Serena falhou e começou a ofegar. Draco encarava agora fixamente os lábios cheios da garota.

Ele a puxou de mansinho e ela foi; o desejo de outrora ali, disfarçado de romance. Todo o fogo e inquietação de antes voltara de repente, e os dois beijavam-se ardentemente no sofá verde escuro do Salão Comunal vazio.

Os corpos e línguas entrelaçando-se no mesmo ritmo, com mais respeito e carinho do que todas as outras vezes. Draco parara de beijá-la subitamente e Serena estranhou. O garoto olhou-lhe nos olhos azuis e guardou uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ela sorriu com a estranheza.

Ficaram ali por mais tempo do que nunca, juntos. Hora abraçados, quando cansavam-se dos beijos, hora no calor dos lábios unidos. Conversaram um pouco, e fora uma das poucas conversas sem desentendimentos.

O desejo corria solto, como das outras vezes. Neste, porém, havia algo mais, um sentimento a mais. O loiro deitara no sofá e aninhara Serena em seu peito, depois de uma longa maratona de beijos.

'-Precisamos dormir, Draco.' – ela suspirou, afastando-se do peito dele delicadamente.

'-Senti falta disso.' – ele declarou, de repente. Nem ele esperava por essas palavras.

Serena apenas sorriu torto.

'-É sério. Eu não quero que nenhum daqueles caras olhe para você daquele jeito nojento; não quero Crabbe e Goyle comentando como você... Argh! Muito menos Potter com aquelas mãos cheias de dedos pegando em você...'

'-E o que pensa em fazer a respeito?' – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa.

'-Quero você para mim.' – ele disse – 'Você sabe da verdade dos fatos sobre o que... o que eu tenho que fazer e você tem essa, essa _coisa_!' – ele suspirou.

'-Ninguém pode saber.' – foi a única coisa que Serena disse a ele, com seu olhar enigmático e sem sentimentos.

'-Por que não, ?' – perguntou tentando disfarçar o sentimento de ofensa.

'-Por que tem sua mãe, e meu pai... E essa coisa com Dumbledore, os Comensais... Ninguém pode me associar à você, e seu pai não pode descobrir. Apesar de tudo, ainda tenho que proteger o segredo do meu pai. É importante demais. Além de que, se alguém descobrir por você, você sabe o que acontece não é Draco? Sua mãe fez um Voto Perpétuo, tem que cumprir a parte dela.'

O rapaz gelou. Ele sabia o que aconteceria se o Voto fosse descumprido: a mãe dele morria. Então concordou, apenas.

Ele sorriu fino depois da tensão do momento, comemorando internamente a vitória. Puxou Serena para o último beijo da noite, calmo e quente, sussurrando depois de leve em sua orelha:

'-_Minha_.'

Aqueles dez dias passaram rapidamente, porém conflituosos. Snape ainda tratava a filha da mesma forma, como se a conhecesse apenas em aula, e não a procurara uma vez sequer durante aquele período. Serena estava magoada e decepcionada. Ele lhe mostrara tanta coisa diferente, muito mais do que ela esperava e a relação deles evoluíra drasticamente. "_Talvez tenha sido rápido demais_", ela concluiu mentalmente.

Snape a vinha tratando da pior forma possível desde o início desse semestre, e Serena estava ainda confusa, não entendia o porquê. Ela era repreendida em sala e nos corredores, e o Mestre de Poções lhe dissera certa vez que não lhe daria detenção para que não tivesse de aturar a audácia da menina por mais tempo.

Se ele imaginava o quanto aquilo lhe doera, não demonstrou. Tampouco demonstrou Serena a dor que sentira, encarava-o como sempre e confrontava-o sem medo. Já estava tudo perdido mesmo.

Serena e Blaise estavam cada vez mais próximos pela relação do garoto com Eliza, e a morena agora simpatizava completamente com o rapaz, sempre acompanhado de Draco, que lhe lançava olhares nada discretos.

Draco e Serena se viam quase todas as noites no Salão Comunal, quando todos já dormiam, para poderem ter privacidade e manter assim segredo. Elizabeth desconfiava de Malfoy, mas nada esperava de Serena. A loira notava os olhares do sonserino para a amiga, cutucando-a com o cotovelo e dando risadinhas sempre que os via.

O dia 13 de janeiro começara agitado. Serena fora acordada por uma Elizabeth Duncan que pulava em sua cama, correndo as cortinas para a luz entrar, lhe oferecendo um muffin com uma vela rosa em cima.

Serena sorriu. Nunca ninguém lembrara, muito menos tão cedo.

'-Parabéns, Serena.' – ela desejou, com um sorriso aberto. – 'Feliz Doce Dezesseis**¹**!' – ela exclamou, animada, citando uma tradição americana. A morena estranhou, já que era uma londrina nata, mas reconheceu a idéia.

'-Obrigada, Loira, obrigada.' – Serena agradeceu sorrindo, aceitando o muffin e assoprando a vela.

Elizabeth pegou um embrulho em sua cama e ofereceu à Serena.

'-Que ainda venham muitos anos...' – aspirou, sorrindo.

'-Não precisava, Eliza. Mas obrigada, mesmo assim.'

Serena abriu o pacote e se deparou com uma caixa azul de veludo, fina e grande. Abriu, por sua vez, a caixa e encontrou um colar de pérolas fino e discreto.

'-É o que toda garota da minha família ganha quando faz dezesseis anos. Mamãe sugeriu que eu desse a você, disse que também é especial quando se ganha de uma amiga próxima.'

Elena. É claro que a prima daria um jeito de incluir Serena na família na cabeça de Eliza.

'-Agradeça também à sua mãe, Eliza, É lindo.' – ela sorriu para a jóia e recebeu um abraço apertado da amiga.

O almoço no Salão Principal no sábado não parecia reunir muita gente. Devido ao primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade do ano, havia um fervor nada costumeiro dos alunos.

Os passeios haviam sido proibidos no primeiro semestre devido a freqüentes ataques, principalmente aos trouxas. Dumbledore agora permitira um finalmente, com o acompanhamento de Minerva, Severo e do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – o professor francês.

Serena, Eliza e Blaise almoçaram juntos e comeram rapidamente, o dia seria longo. As garotas foram para o dormitório trocarem as vestes de escola por vestes comuns, enquanto Blaise e Draco esperavam no Salão Comunal, já há muito prontos.

As garotas chegaram finalmente ao encontro dos rapazes, casualmente vestidas e com capas por sobre as vestes.

'-Wow.' – Blaise exclamou – 'Que garotas bonitas.' – ele elogiou, fazendo Eliza sorrir e corar e Serena revirar os olhos, os quatro saindo juntos para o encontro de Minerva, que esperava os alunos e suas autorizações nos portões de Hogwarts.

Serena recebera uma autorização preenchida com a letra pequena e inclinada de Severo. Ficara triste mais uma vez. Ele estava mesmo evitando-a. Podia tê-la mandado ao seu escritório para entregar pessoalmente a autorização e talvez trocar uma ou duas palavras com a filha e ainda de quebra desejar-lhe parabéns.

Mas Serena sabia que ele não o faria, porque era também esta a data da morte de Alexandra, sua mãe. Nem ela sentia-se confortável em comemorar o dia depois de saber da verdade. Porém só faria dezesseis anos uma vez, e queria aproveitar junto aos amigos.

O grupo sonserino entregou as autorizações, e a de Serena foi a última. Minerva ia recolhendo sem pensar quando atentou ao nome escrito ali. _Severo Snape_. O choque da dúvida tornando-se realidade nítido em seu rosto. Minerva balançou internamente. Então ali estava o bebê de sua colega Alexandra Spring, dado como morto.

A professora McGonagall sorriu para Serena como nunca tinha feito antes. A mulher acordara naquele dia e vira no calendário que era o aniversário da morte de Alexia. Entristeceu por dentro e lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, e de como Severo Snape nunca mais fora o mesmo. Pensava as mesmas coisas há dezesseis anos, todo dia 13 de janeiro. Talvez com o passar dos anos a dor fosse maior e as lembranças menores, mas a confusão do dia era sempre recordada, ano após ano.

'-Feliz aniversário, Srta. Snape.' – desejou Minerva, querendo que Serena entendesse que ela também era uma das poucas que conhecia sua história.

Serena sorriu com a percepção e a surpresa e agradeceu.

'-Quem te deu a autorização?' – perguntou Eliza, curiosa, entrelaçando sua mão à de Blaise.

'-Snape.' – ela disse, o tom baixo de raiva.

'-Eu pensei que os professores não pudessem autorizar os alunos...' – ela questionou, pensadora. Draco e Blaise trocaram um olhar significativo; ambos sabiam a resposta. '-E justo ele, Serena!' – exclamou, ignorante na situação.

'-Ele é o Diretor da Sonserina, Eliza. Dumbledore determinou que ele assinaria as autorizações, já que o Orfanato é trouxa e católico. Eles não tem e não quererem ter ciência do que acontece nessa escola.'

Serena mentiu bem, convencendo Eliza completamente. Os quatro, então, juntaram-se ao grupo que partia para Hogsmeade acompanhado do Professor Snape.

Após muitas voltas pelas lojinhas de Hogsmeade, Blaise e Eliza se separaram do grupo, deixando Draco e Serena a sós na Dedosdemel. A garota olhava encantada para os doces da loja, nunca estivera em um povoado bruxo antes, e seu único contato com o comércio bruxo fora durante o feriado na visita ao Beco Diagonal.

Draco olhava para ela com admiração contida, mantendo o espaço necessário para a omissão do relacionamento dos dois. Serena deixara a loja com várias sacolas na mão, que foram sendo transferidas, com o tempo, para os braços do rapaz.

O garoto fingira braveza ao carregar as sacolas da morena, mas estava internamente feliz por esse ato corriqueiro. Serena estava radiante naquele dia, apesar do claro desapontamento com o pai, e Draco não conseguia não olhar para ela.

O loiro entrou repentinamente na Zonko's, puxando Serena pela mão – que não soltou ao entrarem no interior do estabelecimento. Não havia ninguém conhecido, afinal, e eles podiam agir como um casal.

Serena surpreendeu-se pela escolha da loja e manteve-se bastante entretida pelos logros mágicos, enquanto viu que Draco carregava mais algumas sacolas. Até ficou curiosa para saber o que o rapaz comprara, mas não perguntou.

Entraram em apenas mais uma loja – o que garantira mais algumas sacolas penduradas no braço do loiro – e, saindo para o clima frio de janeiro, notaram a hora.

'-Vamos para o Três Vassouras.' – Draco declarou, consultando um relógio da fachada de uma lojinha do povoado – 'Blaise e a Duncan já devem estar lá. Pansy disse que também iria.' – Serena franziu o nariz ao nome da sonserina ser mencionado, mas seguiu-o.

Draco lhe roubou um beijo, quente e rápido, e seguiram juntos para o Bar.

'-Crabbe e Goyle não sentiram sua falta hoje?' – perguntou ela no meio do trajeto, provocando-o – 'Acho que te roubei deles.'

'-Argh, Serena! Aqueles cabeças-ocas me seguem por toda parte!'

Ela sorriu torto e ele segurou sua mão novamente.

Ela não podia explicar o que era aquela agitação interna que sempre sentia quando estava com Draco. Seu estomago pulava e revirava com aquelas borboletas que insistiam em rodopiar dentro dela. Nunca sentira na vida essa sensação antes, e, se alguém perguntasse, nunca admitiria.

Quando o casal chegou ao Três Vassouras – as mãos seguramente distantes – todos já estavam lá, e o bar estava agitado com os sonserinos que rodeavam Serena. Muitos passavam pela garota e a cumprimentavam pelo seu aniversário, desejando felicidades.

Draco distanciara-se dela e a deixara ser cumprimentada tranquilamente, mantendo, porém, sempre os olhos nela, e sorrindo-lhe sorrateiramente de quando em vez. Blaise juntou-se ao amigo depois de um tempo, deixando Eliza curtir com Serena.

As primas bebiam cerveja amanteigada e riam sem parar, acompanhadas de muitos outros sonserinos, dos mais variados anos. Ali estavam os que apreciavam uma festa, simpatizavam com Serena, ou achavam-na bela – o que consistia em boa parte da ala masculina da sonserina.

Havia, portanto, muita gente rindo, bebendo e dançando com a morena. Serena era a estrela do dia, sendo até mesmo simpática com as pessoas – uma qualidade rara nela.

O sol foi baixando, e o tempo deles em Hogsmeade acabando. Mais alunos chegaram ao bar, desta vez estudantes das mais variadas casas, já participando da festinha de Serena.

O Três Vassouras fora o local determinado para o encontro entre o Professor Snape e os alunos que o acompanhavam. Antes de ter a atenção de todos, Snape recostou-se ao batente, sendo apercebido por Madame Rosmerta, e mirou a filha, rindo no meio da multidão, comemorando seu aniversário, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e brindando.

Agora a menina brindava com o pequeno grupo formado num canto próximo à janela. Serena batia a caneca cheia com Blaise, e ambas as bebidas escorreram – o que só os fez rir mais. Ela repetiu o gesto com Draco, que a observava com um sorriso torto.

Serena repentinamente colou seus lábios aos do loiro, rindo alegremente depois. Alegre até demais, Snape pensou. Deveria ser o efeito da bebida. Era fraca, pois sim, mas ainda era alcoólica.

Ninguém notara o selinho, nem ao menos Eliza ligara, ela estava também sob o leve efeito do álcool.

Prof. Snape vociferara para os alunos, instruindo-os a segui-lo. Serena descera da mesa na qual estivera sentada e seguiu o grupo. O mestre de poções estava ainda parado no batente, conferindo se todos os alunos tinham deixado o bar, acenando discretamente para Madame Rosmerta depois.

Serena passara por ele, e toda a felicidade da menina se esvaíra. Ela lhe olhava friamente – o mais frio que Snape vira nos olhos de alguém, gelados e azuis como o oceano. A raiva emanava e quase podia ser tocada.

Snape suspirou e esperou até o último aluno sair.

_Alexandra entrara aturdidamente nos seus aposentos de Hogwarts, batendo de leve a porta ao passar. Severo Snape, sentado no sofá e lendo o Profeta Diário, encarou-a quando a esposa passou reto, tirando o cachecol do pescoço e partindo para a suíte do casal._

_'-Alexia?' – ele perguntou, deixando o jornal a repousar e seguindo-a até o quarto._

_Alexandra não respondeu, apenas fixou os olhos azuis no marido._

_'-O que houve?' – ele perguntou, se aproximando dela, o olhar inquisitivo._

_'-Você discutiu com Elena de novo, Severo?' – ela suspirou cansada, como se sempre tivessem esse dialogo – 'Eu já lhe disse, meu bem, ela está grávida, você não pode deixá-la em paz por um momento?'_

_'-Você está me repreendendo porque ela é sua sobrinha ou porque você também está grávida?' – ele questionou, seco._

_'-Os dois, Severo. Eu me preocupo, porque ela é _nossa_ sobrinha, e entendo-a, porque também estou grávida. Deixá-la nervosa não vai ajudar em nada, e pode prejudicar o bebê.' – ela explicou, despindo a capa –'Ela só tem dezessete anos, Severo, por favor.'_

_'-Exatamente. Ela só tem dezessete anos. Quem mandou ser tão irresponsável?' – ele retrucou, ríspido._

_'-Isso é problema dela, querido. E nós não podemos falar nada sobre responsabilidade.' – ela apontou a própria barriga._

_'-Nós somos casados, Alexia! E adultos!'_

_'-O que você quer que ela faça agora? Um aborto?' – perguntou ela, magoada – 'Ela e Sean estão surpreendentemente felizes com o bebê, ao contrário de você. E eles tem apenas dezessete anos.' – ela exclamou, ressentida, tirando os brincos e olhando para o marido pelo espelho da penteadeira._

_'-Essa não é a questão.'_

_'-Essa nunca é a questão não é, Severo?' – ela perguntou retoricamente – 'Você não imagina o quanto isso é difícil 'pra mim. O que eu mais queria é que você gostasse dele como eu gosto' – ela acariciou o ventre – ',ou ao menos não o negasse.'_

_Severo ficava perdido sempre que Alexia fazia essas declarações. Também ele queria poder demonstrar os sentimentos e admitir amar a criança tanto quanto ela amava._

_Severo virou de costas, pronto para deixar o cômodo, mas parou. Alexandra tinha os olhos marejados no espelho, mas a atenção no marido._

_'-Como eu posso não gostar de alguém que está dentro da mulher que eu amo?' – ele declarou, ainda virado, e saiu furtivamente._

_Sempre fugindo, Alexia pensou incrivelmente feliz. Aquele era seu marido, o homem que só ela conhecia, seu amante e melhor amigo há muitos anos._

_Fora o começo de seu amor declarado por Serena._

Aquele dia com Alexia invadia a mente de Severo desde que recebera aquele olhar mortal de sua filha. Ele era mesmo um bastardo! Não podia fazer feliz nem ao menos sua filha. Ele caminhou calma e seguramente até as masmorras, apesar dos pensamentos que se agitavam em seu interior.

Quando o grupo começou a se dispersar, ele puxou a morena pelo braço.

'-Uma palavrinha em meu escritório.' – disse, baixo e ameaçador.

Snape saiu, a capa preta esvoaçando, deixando os amigos sonserinos da garota perplexos. Ela murmurou um 'até logo', suspirou e segui-o.

'-Com licença' – ela disse, abrindo a porta vagarosamente e entrando, encontrando o professor em pé, pronto para acessar a porta que levava aos seus aposentos.

Nenhuma palavra. Quando Snape fez a menção de abrir a porta, Serena se precipitou.

'-Se isto não é sobre a escola, eu vou embora.' – declarou, irritada.

'-Serena.' – ele pediu.

'-Não, Snape, não é assim que as coisas funcionam! Você me prometeu! Prometeu que as coisas não iriam mudar.'

'-Eu prefiro ter essa conversa em meus aposentos.' – ele respondeu, impassível.

'-Eu prefiro não tê-la!' – ela se exaltou.

'-Serena, por favor me acompanhe.' – ele pediu, agora mais delicadamente.

'-Por que eu faria isso? Você quer por acaso que eu acredite em mais alguma coisa? Me iluda de novo com a perspectiva de ter um pai?'

'-Você tem um pai, Serena.' – ele afirmou.

'-Não, não tenho. Meu pai ficou em casa, porque este aqui, eu não conheço. É apenas meu odiado professor de Poções.'

Serena virou-se para sair, magoada e inconformada, quando Snape estava ali, segurando seu cotovelo.

'-Por favor. Venha comigo, Serena.'

'-Eu só não quero me machucar mais, Snape.'

'-Nem eu quero que você se machuque. Eu prometo não te decepcionar, venha.'

Serena acompanhou-o, ainda receosa. Não havia mais aquela liberdade de casa, e sim tensão. A garota atravessou a porta após o pai, quieta toda vida.

Ela sentou-se quando foi convidada a sentar e aceitou o chá quando lhe foi oferecido. E mais nada. O silêncio tomava todo o aposento.

'-Filha...' – ele suspirou.

'-Filha?' – ela perguntou, de repente, os olhos sem expressão –'Eu não fui nada mais que um encosto nessas semanas, Snape. Uma _cabeça-oca_, não é? Você não foi tolerável comigo nem quando estávamos sozinhos durante este tempo todo!' – ela soltou, a mágoa nítida nos olhos.

'-Serena, não é bem assim.'

'-Então como é?' – ela questionou, inocente.

Ele foi até ela e segurou-lhe o queixo.

'-Olhe para mim. Eu tenho medo. Medo por você. Já não sabemos mais em quem podemos confiar, e eu não quero que ninguém desconfie do nosso parentesco, é arriscado demais. Já são muitos os que sabem, muito mais do que eu gostaria. E eu não quero ter perdido quinze anos da minha vida, tê-los vivido por nada; Voldemort não pode saber.'

'-Tudo bem, você não quer que nos encontremos com a possibilidade de alguém nos ver, mas por que não me chamou até aqui desde que eu cheguei?'

'-Me desculpe, Serena. Eu sei que te decepcionei, mas tem muita coisa acontecendo e Dumbledore precisa de mim.'

A garota ainda estava chateada, nada daquilo justificava.

'-Tudo bem' – foi a única coisa que ela disse.

Snape sabia que as coisas não estavam bem. Aquele 'tudo bem' não significava nada.

'-Serena, eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis, mas você pode aparecer aqui sempre que quiser, e sabe disso.'

'-Eu não vou, Snape. Não vou ser tratada como uma idiota na sua aula e vir aqui depois.' – ela rosnou – 'Eu não suporto isso.'

'-Você sabe que suas poções são sempre perfeitas.'

'-Mas então por que você me humilha na aula? Me humilha nos corredores? No seu escritório? Eu estou farta disso!'

'-Lembra do que conversamos sobre manter as aparências?' – ele disse, com calma.

'-Você precisa me humilhar até quando estamos sozinhos?' – ela perguntou, extremamente magoada, com lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos.

'-Serena... Eu não quero fazer-lhe se sentir assim; eu não tenho a intenção de te humilhar.'

'-Eu não agüento mais isso! Por que eu não posso ter um pai? Na frente de todos, só para mim...'

'-Serena, isso é difícil.' – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá, a voz aveludada tentando acalmá-la – 'Você não sabe há quantos anos eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. Agora está tão perto de acabar, você tem que agüentar mais um pouco.'

Frente a este homem, seu pai, Serena se sentia mais calma. Protegida, até.

'-Eu só queria ter nascido em qualquer família normal, sabe. Queria que nós dois fossemos normais, com vidas normais. Sem essa história de Comensal da Morte, Guerra e Voldemort...'

'-Eu prometo para você que vou dar um jeito de acabar logo com isso, custe o que custar. Nós precisamos realmente de uma vida tranqüila.'

'-É tudo o que eu quero, pai...' – ela suspirou – 'Tudo.'

Uma lágrima escorreu solitária e Snape logo a limpou. Ele chegou a pensar que nunca mais ouviria aquela palavrinha tão doce: pai. Tão simples.

'-Ah, tinha até me esquecido do porquê de eu lhe trazer aqui hoje, Serena.'

Ele declarou e levantou-se, indo até o quarto e voltando com um embrulho grande.

'-Eu não me esqueci do seu aniversário, ao contrário do que você pode pensar.' – ele lhe entregou a prenda, sem expressão.

'-Obrigada.' – ela agradeceu contidamente – 'Eu sei que este dia deve ser difícil para você...' – ela completou, num suspiro.

'-Sempre é,' – ele afirmou, uma mão repousando no ombro da menina – 'mas este ano um pouco menos. Uma das duas voltou para mim.'

Serena sorriu fino, abrindo delicadamente o pacote.

Uma coleção de livros grandes, robustos e imponentes sobre o preparo de poções. No fundo do pacote, variados ingredientes exóticos.

'-Mais alguns truques para você.' – ele sorriu espelhando a filha – fino e contido.

'-Professor Snape me dando livros com truques?' – ela exclamou, ironicamente indignada.

'-Não, Serena. Professor Snape nunca daria isso a você. Mas Severo, seu pai, sim.'

Serena não se conteve e deu um sorriso raro, radiante e mostrando as covinhas rasas. O sorriso de Alexandra.

Severo, mesmo sem expressão, compartilhava a felicidade da filha, e ela agora podia ver isso em seus olhos.

'-Eu adorei' – ela disse, folheando os volumes, encantada.

'-Fico feliz, Serena. Mas penso que já são horas de voltar para o seu dormitório.'

Ela arfou, os ombros caídos, mas seguiu rumo à porta.

'-Feliz aniversário, filha. Dezesseis anos.' – ele disse, uma mão nas costas da menina. Sua menina. – 'Vamos, eu lhe acompanho até o dormitório.'

'-Boa noite.' – ela desejou, ajeitando os livros na mão.

'-Boa noite. É o primeiro aniversário que comemoramos juntos.' – ele sorriu fino novamente –'Durma bem, Serena.'

Então o professor saiu, caminhando tranqüilo rumo ao seu escritório.

Quando adentrou o dormitório, Malfoy lhe esperava.

'-O que você está fazendo aqui?' – ela perguntou baixinho, temendo ser notada pelos colegas da Casa.

'-Tenho uma surpresa para você.' – ele sussurrou de leve no ouvido da garota – 'Agora vá guardar esses livros, e vista a capa.' – Draco disse mais alto, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira e apontando para a capa recém despida na mão de Serena.

'-Isso é uma ordem, Malfoy?' – ela provocou, também arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele não disse nada, apenas apontou o distintivo de monitor e se jogou no sofá mais próximo. Serena revirou os olhos e seguiu para o dormitório.

A garota voltou sem os livros e com a capa nos ombros. Draco saiu do dormitório e fez um gesto para Serena segui-lo; ela o fez algum tempo depois, dando uma brecha para que ninguém desconfiasse.

Serena foi levada pela mão pelos corredores escuros do castelo, já era quase hora do toque de recolher. Depois de cruzar alguns andares, Draco abriu uma porta quase escondida na parede; a garota nunca havia estado naquele lugar. Depararam-se com uma longa escadaria circular rente à parede, formando uma torre.

Malfoy puxou Serena pela mão, incentivando a garota a segui-lo

Após subirem os inúmeros degraus, chegaram a uma porta dupla em forma de arco. Draco murmurou um _Alohomora _e a porta foi destrancada; o garoto abriu-a e deu passagem para Serena, entrando logo depois dela.

'-Bem vinda à Torre de Astronomia, a torre mais alta do castelo.' – ele murmurou no ouvido de Serena enquanto a garota admirava o teto imitando a posição exata da constelação Draco, e abraçou-a pela cintura – 'Esta é a constelação Draco.' – ele apontou para o teto.

'-Draco? Acho que conheço alguém com este nome...' – ela brincou, fingindo-se confusa.

O rapaz sentou-se no chão, também admirando o teto, e puxou Serena para seu peito.

'-Aquela é a principal estrela, Etamin' – ele apontou o ponto mais luminoso do teto.

'-Alguém aqui gosta de astronomia.' – ela sorriu torto, olhando para a direção em que ele apontava.

'-Os Black são muito ligados nisso.' – ele disse, afastando o cabelo de Serena da nuca e depositando um beijo.

Serena meneou a cabeça em compreensão e viu Draco mudar a formação no teto com um aceno de varinha. Agora Órion pairava sobre eles.

O garoto procurou algo na capa e retirou um pequeno embrulho.

'-Estou certo de que não viemos aqui apenas para admirar as estrelas, minha cara.' – ele sorriu fino para ela.

'-E para o que estamos aqui, então, Senhor Loiro?' – ela perguntou, imitando Kyle – o elfo dos Prince.

'-Para comemorar um aniversário em particular.'

'-É mesmo?' – ela exclamou, fingindo surpresa.

'-Sim, de uma garota insuportavelmente audaciosa.'

'-Eu espero que você esteja usando essa palavrinha de maneira positiva' – ela ameaçou, empurrando o rapaz com força para o chão, deitado. Serena ficou sobre ele, de joelhos – 'Ou as conseqüências serão graves...'

Malfoy estivera amedrontado, com os olhos cinza esbugalhados, mas após aquela afirmação com ar de riso, ele riu e a puxou para seu peito, no chão, pegando a garota desprevenida.

Ele, então, roubou-lhe um beijo rápido e sentou-se novamente, gesto que foi acompanhado pela menina.

'-Feliz aniversário, Serena.' – ele desejou, entregando-lhe o embrulho.

A garota examinou a caixa fina e rebuscada, imponente apesar de pequena. Abriu-a, revelando um par de brincos. Pareciam pequenas rosas, mas Serena notou que eram duas serpentes enroladas. Ela nunca vira jóia mais perfeita para ela.

'-Bom gosto, Malfoy.' – ela admirou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'-Não tenho culpa se combina exatamente com você, Snape.' – ele sorriu fino novamente – 'Você não vai me agradecer, Srta. Sem Educação?' – ele questionou, ironizando; a testa franzida e um sorriso fino no rosto.

'-Tenho um jeito melhor para isso do que um simples _obrigada_.' – foi a vez de Serena sorrir, sedutora.

A garota engatinhou até Draco, cobrindo rapidamente a curta distancia. Serena puxou-o para um beijo fervoroso e o beijou como ele nunca havia sido beijado.

Ela passou os braços ágeis em torno do pescoço do rapaz e capturou sua boca, primeiro mordiscando-a e depositando beijinhos em torno dos lábios finos de Draco, para depois entrelaçar as línguas e aumentar o ritmo do beijo, tornando-o, de repente, quente.

Draco não conseguia explicar o que sentia quando estava perto daquela sonserina prepotente. Primeiramente, ele achou que fosse apenas o desejo arrebatador, porque Serena era decididamente uma garota linda, e tentadora.

Mas agora, porém, já não era mais controlado apenas pelo desejo. Não era desejo que o fizera comprar uma prenda especial para a garota, tampouco foi movido por ele que preparou esta noite especial na Torre de Astronomia.

Queria mais que beijos. Queria ver o sorriso de Serena – o que ele sabia ser o verdadeiro, queria a preocupação da conversa nos jardins da Mansão Prince, queria que ela fosse dele, inteiramente dele. Mas, diferente da época com Pansy, ele também queria ser dela. Queria que ela viesse, com aquele fogo arrebatador e tomasse o que era seu.

Foi Draco quem, desta vez, derrubou Serena no chão, assumindo agora o beijo. O garoto pegou a caixinha aberta com os brincos que repousava perto dali, e manteve a garota deitada. Pegou um dos brincos, desatarraxou e colocou em uma das orelhas; repetiu o procedimento com o outro, desta vez, mordiscando do lóbulo até a parte superior da orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Ele deitou-se do lado dela, sem fôlego por causa dos beijos e disse no ouvido da menina:

'-Concordo com você. Existem jeitos bem melhores de se agradecer.' – e, sorrindo com malícia, se levantou.

Draco tirou mais um embrulho do bolso, mas este não tinha aparência de presente. Ele bateu com a varinha delicadamente no pacote e, com um feitiço não-verbal, ele aumentou de tamanho, ganhando a forma de uma toalha refinada, uma garrafa de vinho, duas taças de cristal e uma cesta com queijos – tudo já devidamente arrumado.

'-Hum, é uma ocasião especial, por acaso?' – ela perguntou, indicando com a cabeça as coisas que surgiram.

'-Sim. Há dezesseis anos nasceu a garota mais bonita e insolente de Hogwarts. Devemos celebrar antes que ela nos azare.' – ele ironizou e ela sorriu, daquela forma como ele esperava vê-la sorrir desde o Baile de Inverno. O sorriso aberto, que mostrava suas covinhas e iluminava os olhos azuis – 'Ao belo dragão!' – ele ofereceu uma taça à ela e ergueu a sua, propondo um brinde.

'-O que você está falando, sua doninha albina?' – ela inquiriu, uma sobrancelha levantada. Co um gesto rápido de mãos fez todo o conteúdo da taça do garoto derramar em sua camisa branca enquanto ele sorvia a bebida.

'-Serena!' – ele exclamou.

'-O dragão atacou' – ela deu de ombros, bebendo um gole de sua própria taça.

Ela, mais que rapidamente, tirou sua varinha das botas e limpou a camisa de Draco.

'-O que temos aqui? Um dragão domesticado?' – ele ironizou, tornando a encher sua taça.

'-Não, meu bem. Apenas não quero me sujar depois.'

Draco pegou uma das fatias de um queijo esverdeado e de mau aspecto. Levo até a boca de Serena e fez um gesto indicando que ela aceitasse.

'-Urgh! Isso parece estragado!' – ela disse, franzindo o nariz.

'-Prove, é assim mesmo. Garanto que é ótimo.'

A garota abriu de leve os lábios cheios e ele colocou o queijo na boca dela. Serena mastigou e saboreou, atenta ao gosto diferenciado.

'-Está pensando que me conquistar é fácil, Loiro?' – ela questionou, com os olhos brilhando, diferente de qualquer outra ocasião – 'Queijo e vinho? Você é uma doninha esperta, Malfoy.'

'-Fazer o que, Serena querida. Eu sei do que as mulheres gostam.' – ele deu de ombros, presunçoso.

Ela foi vagarosamente para o colo dele, ficando de fronte um para o outro com pouquíssima distancia os separando.

'-Você pode até saber lidar com as mulheres, seu galã de meia pataca. Mas, já lhe garanto, vai tempo até que você aprenda a lidar _comigo_.' – ela disse vagarosamente, misteriosa e sedutora.

'-Estou disposto a ser ensinado.' – foi tudo o que ele disse, arrancando mais um sorriso verdadeiro da garota.

Comeram mais do que beberam, voltando à maratona de beijos depois. Entre eles, Draco também sorria verdadeiramente ao encarar os lábios de Serena e seus olhos azuis com um brilho recém adquirido.

Exaustos dos beijos, encolheram-se em um canto debaixo de uma das pequenas janelas da torre, onde o vento os alcançava com menor intensidade. Serena sentara-se entre as pernas de Draco, e este lhe cobria com sua capa, aquecendo-os.

Ali, junto àquele rapaz, Serena esquecera todos os seus problemas com o pai, a data da morte da mãe, os segredos e mentiras que envolviam sua vida. Tudo passava, porque o que importava era estar aquecida nos braços dele.

Não havia mais nomes, muito menos sobrenomes, porque, juntos, nada importava.

Na companhia de Serena, abrigando-a em seus braços, não havia mais guerra, muito menos sua iniciação como Comensal, que aconteceria durante o feriado da páscoa, Voldemort não existia e tampouco a cobrança de seu pai.

E o mais estranho de tudo era que nenhum dos dois conseguia explicar aquilo. Bastava estarem juntos. Era, para eles, mais uma inquietação do que um sentimento. Porém, mal sabiam os jovens que essas sensações se confundem, fundindo-se em uma só.

Não era amor, também não era apenas desejo.

Amor vem com o tempo, e desejo é apenas carnal. Ali havia carinho e amizade, num misto de inexplicáveis sensações.

Draco cochilara, só então Serena arriscara tocar seus cabelos loiros. Eram sedosos e extremamente lisos; suas mãos deslizavam facilmente e pediam para tocar mais daquela maciez platinada. Draco ressonou de leve e apertou mais a garota contra si.

'-Draco.' – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele se remexeu, mas não acordou.

'-Draco.' – ela chamou mais alto; ele piscou algumas vezes, mas voltou a fechar os olhos – 'Draco, acorde.' – ela bateu de leve no peito dele, tentando acordá-lo – 'Draco, vamos lá.' – ela pediu, coçando de leve a lateral da cabeça do loiro, onde o cabelo ainda era ralo.

Ele piscou os olhos novamente, agora focando Serena na sua frente, puxou-a assim mesmo de frente para seu peito e disse baixinho:

'-Só acordo com um beijo.'

'-A Bela Adormecida precisa de um beijo, então?' – ela brincou.

'-Quem é Bela Adormecida?' – ele inquiriu, sem abrir os olhos.

'-Contos de Fadas trouxas. Nada demais. Vamos, acorde, já está muito tarde.' – ela pediu, chacoalhando a cabeça loira dele.

'-Wow, Serena! Peço um beijo e recebo um chacoalhão!' – ele abriu sonolentamente os olhos, olhando feio para ela.

'-Ei, desculpa, Senhor Mau Humorado. Eu só queria te acordar logo.' – ela respondeu, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Draco espreguiçou e levantou-se, esfregando os olhos cinzas. Capturou a boca de Serena calmamente e segurou a cabeça dela em um carinho antes de selar seus lábios pela última vez.

'-Vamos.' – ele disse, agitando a varinha para que tudo aquilo voltasse a encolher, e pegando a mão da menina de forma a deixarem a Torre de Astronomia.

No caminho para as masmorras, Serena falou, num sussurro:

'-Vou falar com Dumbledore amanhã. É um novo começo, Draco. Você tem certeza disso?' – ela perguntou, de repente lembrando-se do assunto.

'-Eu... Ah, Merlin.' – ele suspirou, preocupado – 'Vou me tornar um Comensal no feriado da Páscoa, Serena' – ele repentinamente parou em um corredor, direcionando a garota para uma pequena alcova, acendendo sua varinha para iluminar seus rostos – ', eu não iria te contar isso agora para podermos ter mais algum tempo juntos. Eu não quero isso, você sabe, mas não tem mais jeito para mim.' – ele afirmou, e a dor transpareceu nos olhos dele, num misto de preocupação e culpa.

'-Se, do fundo do seu coração, você não quiser ser um Comensal, há uma maneira. Não vai impedir que o aconteça na Páscoa, mas as coisas melhorarão.' – ela afirmou, também temerosa com o assunto.

'-Serena, não posso compreender aonde você quer chegar com isso. Falar com Dumbledore não mudará nada, tenho uma missão a cumprir.'

'-Você precisa confiar em mim. Não posso explicar como, mas existe uma única maneira.' – ela disse, com o semblante aflito – 'E se eu não puder falar com Dumbledore, não me procure mais, isto acaba aqui. Não suportarei ter Voldemort mais envolvido na minha vida.' – ela disse decidida, mas com a voz carregada de pesar.

Draco não respondeu de imediato; aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Sabia que Serena odiava Comensais mais do que tudo, mas o próprio pai dela era um. O garoto pensou que ela já gostasse o suficiente dele para ficarem juntos até a Páscoa, já que depois disso manter a relação dos dois era arriscar o segredo dela.

Ele gostava muito de Serena, apesar do pouco tempo juntos. Admirava-a e temia-a. Mas apaixonara-se por isso, pelo mistério que ela era. Desistiria disso tão fácil? Apenas porque seu pai decidira que o filho seria um Comensal?

Não.

Queria Serena em sua vida; mais do que isso: queria-a junto dele, naquele romance às avessas.

Ele havia fechado os olhos. Abriu-os repentinamente, fazendo o coração de Serena bater mais forte com a expectativa da resposta.

'-Eu confio em você.' – foi a primeira coisa que disse, mirando-a nos olhos – 'E quero estar na sua vida, Serena. Fale com Dumbledore, e me chame, se preciso.' – ele disse certo de suas ações.

A coisa que apertava seu peito tinha ido embora. Enfim, fizera a coisa certa, a coisa que o seu íntimo desejava fazer.

Serena não disse nada. Estava estupefata com as palavras de Draco, e tinha medo da onde aquilo os levaria. Ele queria estar na vida de Serena. Iria fazer aquilo mais por ela que por ele. Lembrava-se da história de seus pais: Severo se tornara um espião porque Alexia não o aceitaria se fosse um Comensal.

E aquilo estava se repetindo. Serena estava com medo; mas tudo parecia tão certo que como duvidar? Pela primeira vez na vida tinha certeza absoluta de que aquilo estava certo, que era para ser.

Ali, mais um vínculo era formado.

'-Diretor?' – Serena perguntou, abrindo a porta que levava ao seu gabinete, já tendo passado pela gárgula.

'-Serena?' – ele perguntou lá de dentro – 'Entre menina.'

A garota adentrou o já conhecido cômodo e atentou aos apitos das coisas prateadas, enquanto Dumbledore convidava-a a sentar com um gesto.

'-O que a traz aqui, Serena?'

Ela pensou um pouco, e escolheu a forma direta dos fatos.

'-Draco.' – foi tudo o que disse.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas como se soubesse e estivesse surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

'-Voldemort sempre invadindo sua vida de uma forma ou de outra, não é mesmo, Serena?' – ele afirmou, suspirando e ajeitando os óculos de meia lua – 'Creio que a senhorita já saiba da missão que foi incumbida ao Senhor Malfoy, não é mesmo?' – Serena concordou, assustada pelo homem saber disso – 'Sim, uma missão um tanto quanto cruel para um garoto tão jovem. Mas, minha filha, se ele precisa de ajuda, ele deve vir até mim; não você minha cara, sinto muito.'

'-Ele virá' – foi o que ela disse, rapidamente – 'Ele virá, professor Dumbledore, porque ele está desesperado. Eu quis vir primeiro para perguntar uma coisa um tanto quanto pessoal ao senhor, que ninguém mais sabe, além de mim, meu pai e o senhor.'

'-Diga, minha menina. Ajudarei no que puder, lhe garanto.'

'-Meu pai é um espião. Eu pergunto se Draco não o pode ser também; é a única forma de livrá-lo de seu destino. Ou ao menos da parte mais cruel.'

'-Sim, muito esperta, Serena, muito esperta. Se ele estiver mesmo disposto a mudar de lado, eu verei em seus olhos, e então, certamente, lhe darei esta opção. Tudo será mais fácil para ele e para nós se isto acontecer.'

Serena suspirou aliviada e soltou a respiração que nem percebera estar prendendo. Sorriu abertamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o sorriso raro de Alexandra.

Dumbledore atentou à felicidade da garota e sorriu com ela.

'-Vejo que o Senhor Malfoy é mesmo uma pessoa afortunada!' – o diretor exclamou – 'Ele tem seu coração.'

Serena tentou negar e convencer o diretor do contrário, mas ele apenas sorriu.

'-Não é a primeira vez que o amor muda o destino das pessoas.' – ele sugeriu, pensando – assim como Serena – em Alexandra e Severo.

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa sem importância, Serena foi para o Salão Principal pensativa. As palavras de Dumbledore atingiram-na como flechas; ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele dissera sobre Draco.

Porque ela não amava-o não é? Afinal, eles tinham apenas dezesseis anos. _Carinho_, Serena pensou, _carinho era uma coisa aceitável_. E decidiu que era aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então? O que acharam do capítulo mais longo da fic? Está bom? No que precisa melhorar? Lembrando: Quero reviews! Com as reviews os capítulos vêm mais rápido, eu fico mais inspirada e de quebra sei o que vocês estão achando, então... COMENTEM!

-Respondendo as reviews do capítulo 18 e do capítulo Extra (que foram poucas, portanto sem mais Extras por enquanto...)

**Asuen:** Obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Continue me mandando reviews!

**Raf13:** Muito, muito obrigada! Aqui está um capítulo com MUITO Draco e Serena... O que achou? Gostou do rumo que as coisas estão tomando agora? Continue acompanhando a fic e me contando! (O extra veio rapidinho, você não acha?)

**Victoria P:** Esse capítulo ficou muito vermelho violeta, você não achou? Tem bem uma mescla dos dois, apesar de que gosto de tender para o vermelho, hahaha. Aqui está, Pá! Draco e Serena, Draco e Serena! Não estou mais judiando de nenhum dos dois! (E a Serena vai ficar com ciúmes se você continuar a chamá-lo de 'Draquinho', hein? Ela é uma pessoa ciumenta e pode lançar uma azaração em você! Cuidado!)

**Liv Stoker:** NÃO ACABOU! Não mesmo! Eu só coloquei o Extra porque já estava escrito, só para vocês lerem enquanto eu não terminava este capítulo, hahaha. Foi só um agrado para vocês... A fic ainda terá muitos capítulos, eu garanto. Imagine guerra e um pouco de pós guerra e fique tranquila quanto ao fim, está longe. A carta de Hogwarts? Foi a própria escola, Liv. Porém, só chegou naquele ano porque tinha alguém interceptando. Quem será? Continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews!

**TStew:** Sinceramente, foi uma das reviews mais fofas de todas que já recebi. Muitíssimo obrigada, mesmo. Essa review valeu por todos os capítulos, hahaha. Que ótimo você estar gostando da história! Agora as coisas estão ficando mais legais! O romance de Draco e Serena já está acontecendo e vamos ver onde isso vai dar... A relação de Severo e Serena deu uma balançada nesse capítulo, mas prometo que eles vão continuar bem, apesar de tudo. Obrigada novamente pelas reviews, no cap. Lar e no Extra. Continue lendo e me contando o que achou; eu vou adorar saber!

E recebi também uma review anônima muito fofa, agradeço por comentar mas sugiro que coloque um nome ou apelido pra gente poder se falar melhor da próxima vez ;) Não demorei muito para postar né?

É isso aí!

Beijo, L.


	21. Penumbra e primavera

**N/A:** Oi, gente! **SUPERAVISO:** Como vocês podem perceber, eu estou tentando ao máximo ser fiel à historia do _Enigma do Príncipe_. Mudo algumas coisinhas sempre que necessário, mas a essência da história é a mesma. Desconsiderem os detalhes, ok?

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 - Penumbra e primavera<strong>

Draco Malfoy saíra conturbado da sala do Diretor de Hogwarts. _Ele soubera sobre tudo, o tempo todo_. Dumbledore sabia da missão que o rapaz teria de cumprir, e admitiu estar realmente preocupado com ele.

Aquele tipo de preocupação era diferente para Draco; não era a preocupação em mimar, a qual os Malfoys tinham, também não era a preocupação grosseira como a do padrinho. Era simples e lhe explicava muita coisa; Dumbledore preocupava-se com a vida de Draco pós-escola e pós-guerra, em como tudo aquilo lhe afetaria.

E ele tinha a solução.

Draco quase beijou-o na boca tamanha a felicidade quando soube; e a solução não era nada impossível ou inaplicável no contexto da guerra, ao contrário: era extremamente plausível. Garantia-lhe Serena e liberdade depois da guerra, de quebra ainda mantinha as aparências.

Mas, como Serena alertara, era o início de uma nova vida. Ele teria que se dedicar totalmente aos dois lados, dar um jeito de não prejudicar a Ordem da Fênix e conseguir informações, e, além de tudo, manter total e completa discrição.

Estava ele disposto a tudo isso por uma garota?

Mas Draco sabia que não era só uma garota, era toda sua vida depois e outra: a oportunidade de viver a vida que escolheu, escapar das garras do pai. Foi o que o fez dizer aquilo à Dumbledore; e seria eternamente grato àquele velho bondoso.

'-Já lhe dei as informações, explicações e opções' – começou o diretor – 'E mostrei minha confiança em você ao lhe fazer esta proposta. Agora quero saber, Draco. Você está disposto?'

'-Sim, e lhe garanto que não vou falhar' – ele prometeu, determinado – 'Serena me falou sobre não ter que ser mais um Comensal, não por completo. O senhor não sabe o quanto está me ajudando, professor Dumbledore..' – ele disse em meio ao desespero da emoção, aliviado.

'-Sei, meu jovem, eu sei o quanto estou livrando. Esse destino que você esteve próximo de trilhar não é cabível a ninguém. Cruel demais.'

~"~

Serena compareceu ao gabinete do Diretor naquela tarde nublada do final de janeiro. Disse a senha, e bateu à porta. Foi mandada entrar e sentar.

'-Boa tarde, professor Dumbledore.' – cumprimentou, discreta e sem emoções.

'-Olá, Serena. Como vai? Biscoitos?' – ele ofereceu,apontando uma bandeja na mesa. Serena recusou com um gesto.

'-Presumo que o assunto seja...' – ele começou.

'-Draco.' – a garota o interrompeu.

'-Sim, certamente o que pressupus. Diga, querida, o que há?'

'-Quero saber se Draco aceitou. Preciso saber, Diretor. Eu não quis perguntar a ele, mas também não nos falamos desde o dia em que ele esteve aqui.' – ela pediu, aflita, porém o rosto continuando sem expressar nada.

'-Sim, sim... Entendo os motivos. O mais engraçado é que há muitos anos sua mãe precisou saber exatamente a mesma coisa.'

'-Não vou me casar com Draco, Diretor. Francamente, temos só dezesseis anos.' – ela disse, emburrada ao não receber a resposta.

'-Sua mãe também não imaginava que casaria com seu pai no futuro, na época que isso aconteceu. E, nos anos que se seguiram, não casou; mas o destino tem uma maneira engraçada de mudar as coisas e mesmo assim continuarem as mesmas.' – ele sorriu com bondade – 'O senhor Malfoy aceitou, Serena. E ficou extremamente honrado e satisfeito; ele mudou muito, se me permite dizer. Sempre foi um rapazinho mimado, e agora fico feliz que esteja se tornando um homem bom e decidido, ao contrário do pai dele.'

Serena ficou felicíssima e aliviada.

'-Obrigada, professor, obrigada.' – ela exclamou,não contendo a felicidade.

'-Ele merece seu coração, minha jovem.' – ele disse, de repente – 'Porque o dele, já percebi, é seu.'

Serena mais uma vez deixou o escritório do diretor com aquela questão em mente. Draco retribuía, foi o que Dumbledore dissera. E aquilo a deixara mais confusa.

~"~

Draco e Serena continuavam se encontrando sempre; às vezes às escuras em algum canto de Hogwarts, quando o desejo falava mais alto, e as vezes simplesmente esperavam anoitecem e iam para alguma sala vazia, de vez em quando ocupavam o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, quando já todos tinham se recolhido.

Estavam cada vez mais próximos, eram amantes, amigos e companheiros nas novas tarefas de Draco. Serena sempre estava lá, ajudando-o.

No final de fevereiro, o casal consertava um dos armários sumidouros na Sala Precisa – onde agora trabalhavam foragidos. Potter sempre estava no caminho, o que dificultava a coisas, monitorando-os e enchendo a cabeça de Snape e de Weasley e Granger sobre Malfoy.

Draco tinha encontrado o primeiro armário durante as férias, na loja Borgin&Burke's, e Serena encontrara o segundo.

A Sonserina vencera um jogo de quadribol e estavam todos no Salão Comunal e nos corredores, comemorando. Serena aproveitou para ver o que tinha por lá e encontrou esse armário. Logo que contou a Draco ele ficou exultante e começaram a trabalhar para consertá-lo.

O plano tinha de ser perfeito: os Comensais da Morte, para desgosto de Serena, tinham de ser colocados para dentro do castelo na noite em que Dumbledore morreria, e o novo casal estava trabalhando nisso.

~"~

Em março, o tempo começou a melhorar com a chegada da primavera. O sol estava quase sempre lá e as flores nasciam novamente. Tudo estava ótimo.

A tão esperada aula de vôo fora marcada com Blaise na noite anterior, e o combinado era de se encontrarem no campo de quadribol no sábado pela manhã. Draco e Elizabeth os acompanharam, Blaise e a loira de mãos dadas, como o casal feliz que eram e Serena e o rapaz a uma boa distancia, apenas conversando cordialmente.

Blaise e Serena entraram no vestiário – Draco tinha ordenado ao amigo que desse todo o equipamento para Serena. O loiro, dando uma desculpa para Elizabeth, juntou-se à eles no vestiário para conferir se a roupa da garota estava certa.

O moreno já deixava o local, com a caixa de bolas debaixo do braço, quando Draco puxou Serena para um beijo.

'-Boa sorte' – ele desejou – 'E bom vôo. Não deixe esse cabeça-oca do Zabini se achando. Detone ele.' – ele sorriu fino para ela e voltou às arquibancadas com Eliza.

Serena estava com a firebolt nos ombros e deu graças à Merlin por Elizabeth não entender nada de vassouras, afinal o que lhe fora falado é que Zabini tinha uma vassoura velha e emprestaria à menina.

Blaise quis ensinar Serena pacientemente e, enquanto ele lhe explicava exatamente como ela deveria impulsionar, a garota já estava nos ares. O rapaz, então, montou sua vassoura e partiu atrás de Serena, que voava rapidamente.

O moreno tentou pará-la e ensiná-la como manter altitude, mas descobriu com desgosto que não era necessário. Serena voava incrivelmente bem para uma filha do Snape, o morcegão das masmorras.

Zabini passou a ensinar-lhe quadribol, então. Quando o pomo de ouro escapou, sem querer, das mãos atrapalhadas do garoto, Serena não ouviu mais nada. Partiu com velocidade em busca da pequena bolinha dourada e encontrou-a com muita rapidez.

'-Maldição!' – exclamou Blaise, dando voltas em torno de si mesmo sobre a vassoura procurando o pomo.

Antes disso, já havia se formado uma multidão sonserina nas arquibancadas, que contava com Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vicent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, além de estudantes dos outros anos da Casa.

Serena mergulhou e pegou o pomo agilmente, então a comoção foi geral. Quando Draco dissera 'detonar', não imaginava nada nem perto disso. A garota devolveu o pomo à Blaise, que estava aturdido, olhando para ela feito um babaca sobre a vassoura.

'-Ei, Zabini, sei que sou bonita, mas não precisa babar.' – ela brincou, tentando tirar o amigo daquele estado de hipnose – 'Blaise, acorda.' – ela tentou, e nada.

Viu a quantidade de gente que estava reunida no campo de quadribol e o semblante embasbacado de Blaise e se irritou. Desceu agilmente até a terra e desmontou a vassoura com facilidade, jogando-a no ombro e deixando o campo, brava.

Draco disse à Eliza que iria atrás dela, e para que ela esperasse Blaise descer.

'-O que aconteceu, Serena?' – ele perguntou, alcançando-a somente na Sala Comunal – vazia, devido ao sol de sábado.

'-O que eu fiz de errado?' – ela perguntou, o semblante franzino – 'Que droga, Malfoy! Blaise estava tão embasbacado que nem me respondeu! Todo mundo ficou olhando, fale logo, Malfoy: o que eu fiz?' – Serena mandou, irritada.

'-Você não fez nada de errado Serena. Ao contrário, o que você fez a faria ser contratada para o Holyhead Harpias sem nem mesmo um teste oficial.' – ele disse, admirado – 'Espero que Snape não tenha visto isso' – ele admitiu, de repente – 'senão ele vai escalá-la para o time da Sonserina.'

'-Eu não quero jogar quadribol aqui' – ela disse – ', voar é divertido e engraçado, mas eu nunca jogaria 'pra valer.'

'-Ainda bem que você não entrou ano passado' –ele disse, enciumado – 'Ia conseguir tirar minha vaga de apanhador que o Potter não conseguiu.'

'-Que tal esquecer o quadribol?' – ela sugeriu, indo guardar a vassoura – 'Gente demais me olhando por hoje. O que você acha da Sala Precisa?'

Eles nunca comentavam sobre o trabalho de forma direta, eram sempre questões indiretas como essas que sugeriam o trabalho.

'-Gosto da sala precisa.' – ele disse, dando um espaço entre as duas sentenças – 'Mas merecemos descanso. Sugiro torná-la lugar em que possamos ficar juntos.' – Serena topou e sorriu torto, maliciosamente.

~"~

19 de março foi comemorado com folia pelos sonserinos. Eliza decidiu que merecia uma grande festa de dezesseis anos e a organizou clandestinamente na Sala Precisa – idéia de Serena. Com pista de dança e bar, a sala se tornou a discoteca ideal.

Eliza estava deslumbrante em um vestido curto, justo e brilhante, fazendo-a parecer uma celebridade trouxa. Serena optara por uma calça jeans justa e estilizada, saltos altos e uma blusa preta solta e com um leve brilho.

Blaise Zabini não desgrudara de Eliza nem por um segundo. Dissera a Draco que ela estava bonita demais para ser deixada solta com um bando de garotos sedentos. O loiro rira, mas saíra procurar por Serena depois de pegar duas bebidas no bar, aflito pela fala do amigo.

Serena dançava no meio de alguns colegas do ano e alguns mais velhos, mexendo o belo corpo no ritmo da música agitada. Muitos olhares eram direcionados à ela – olhares até demais. Inclusive de Potter, e Draco não conseguia entender o porquê de a loira tê-lo convidado.

Harry aproximara-se da garota na hora errada, no exato momento em que Draco oferecera uma das bebidas a ela, ganhando um sorrisinho torto.

'-Cai fora, Potter' – Draco urrou quando ele ameaçou falar com Serena – 'Vá procurar seus amiguinhos e adoradores. Aqui não tem lugar para você.'

'-Entendi tudo.' – o moreno disse de repente, olhando analiticamente para o casal – 'Malfoy gosta de você, Snape.' – ele disse – ' Mas tome cuidado: ele costuma ser um idiota.'

'-Olhe aqui, seu cicatriz insolente' – ele pediu, puxando Potter pela manga –'Eu e a Snape somos apenas amigos, mas seu interesse nela não te deixa ver isso não é mesmo, Potter ciumento?' – ele cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

'-Serena, veja, ele gosta de você!' – Harry disse, aturdido, desta vez para a garota – 'Estou falando sério, gente da laia dele é perigosa.'

'-Potter, vá. Não há nada entre Malfoy e eu.' – ela cortou, tomando um gole de sua bebida e indicando com a cabeça para ele sair dali.

'-Eu sei que ele parece bom, todo pomposo, Serena, mas não é! Você chegou este ano, não sabe dos boatos... Os pais dele são Comens...'

'-Chega, Potter. Eu sei bem com quem converso, não preciso ter você como babá.'

'-Mas, Serena...'

'-Saia de perto de nós antes que eu chame Eliza e peça para Crabbe e Goyle te tirarem daqui.' – ela disse, baixo e ameaçador, fazendo o moreno distanciar-se deles.

'-Potter idiota!' – Draco urrou, puxando Serena para um canto mais afastado, um lugar vazio e distante da multidão que dançava.

'-Pronto. Já nos livramos dele, Loiro.' – ela disse, sentando-se no colo do garoto.

'-Eu só vou estar feliz quando me livrar dele de verdade! Se nesta guerra eu tiver uma chance...'

'-Ei, Draco! Lembre-se que esta é uma guerra para _proteger_ Harry.' – o tom dela ficou sério de repente – 'Só ele pode derrotar Voldemort.'

'-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas, se não fosse por isso...' – ele completou, com raiva contida.

Serena saiu sozinha da Sala Precisa, pé ante pé, ela caminhou pelo corredor. Quando fez a menção de virar para seguir outro corredor, uma figura de preto a encontrou. Ela suspirou. Nenhum outro professor fazia patrulhas? Tinha que ser sempre ele?

Ele não falou nada, o que significava que ela estava encrencada.

'-Perambulando sozinha a esta hora, Serena?' – ele perguntou retoricamente, após um bom tempo de silencio.

'-Hoje é aniversario da Eliza.' – ela suspirou, mas sabia que a alegação não amoleceria o coração do pai, e que estaria ainda mas encrencada

'-Eu sei.' – ele disse, seriamente, começando a caminhar e indicando à menina para segui-lo.

'-Ela estava dando uma festa para comemorar.' – Snape ponderou, mas não disse nada – 'Você não vai me dar detenção? Me levar para o diretor?' – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Ele somente deu de ombros, guiando Serena por um lance de escadas.

'-Você sabe a data de aniversário de todos os alunos?' – ela indagou, curiosa.

'-Eu estava no castelo quando Elizabeth nasceu. Elena, pelo que soube, preferiu ter a menina aqui e todos nós, professores, fomos informados.' – ele explicou, sem um pingo de deboche ou irritação na voz – 'Além de que a Srta. Duncan é sobrinha de sua mãe.'

'-Você queria ter conhecido a família de Alexia?' – Serena perguntou repentinamente.

Severo pensou um pouco - 'Se isso significasse ter tido um relacionamento normal com sua mãe, então sim.'

Serena concordou e desceram mais alguns andares. Chegando ao andar térreo, ao invés de seguir o costumeiro caminho para as masmorras, Snape seguiu em frente, passando pelo Salão Principal até o hall de entrada. O professor murmurou um encantamento que destrancou as portas. Serena estacou.

'-Não é proibido ir aos jardins ou qualquer lugar de Hogwarts após o toque de recolher?' – a garota perguntou, incrédula.

'-Não existem só desvantagens em ser filha do Diretor da Sonserina.' – ele surpreendeu Serena mais uma vez dando de ombros e dando passagem à ela.

Era uma serena e quase quente noite de primavera. O céu estava repleto de estrelas, mas sem uma única nuvem, e uma brisa soprava leve – típica da estação.

'-Por que você me trouxe aqui?' – Serena indagou, confusa, mas seguindo o professor noite afora.

'-Uma visita noturna aos jardins sempre faz bem. Você anda muito ocupada pelo o que percebo.'

Serena deu de ombros.

'-Você realmente não vai ralhar comigo por eu estar voltando de uma _festa_ muito depois do toque de recolher?'

'-Não vejo por que.' – Snape disse,simplesmente – 'Digamos que hoje você teve a sorte de encontrar seu pai nos corredores.' – ele esboçou um sorriso.

'-Você está bem, Snape?' – ela perguntou, incrédula.

'-Por que a pergunta?'

'-Você está muito... Estranho esta noite.' – a garota respondeu, admirando a lua refletida nas águas do lago da Lula Gigante enquanto esta se movia.

Severo suspirou. '-Eu estou preocupado com você ultimamente, Serena.'

A garota nada disse, apenas fitou seus pés descalços; carregava as sandálias nas mãos. Sabia porque ele estava preocupado.

'-Você está se envolvendo demais com a missão de Draco.'

'-Eu só quero que isso acabe logo, pai' – ela admitiu e ele pousou uma mão confortadora no ombro da menina –'E Malfoy precisa de ajuda; ele nunca conseguirá ser um espião sozinho, não tendo os pais Comensais da Morte.' – foi a vez de Serena suspirar.

'-Draco precisa de ajuda com isso, e eu não posso ajudá-lo; ele não pode saber que eu sou um espião, Serena. Mas não quero que você se desgaste com isso. É tarefa de Draco. Foi disso que eu lhe livrei quando lhe deixei na Londres trouxa.' – Severo riu depois, de deboche – 'Se Voldemort sequer imaginasse que você existe e o quanto você sabe, esta guerra estaria perdida.'

Serena sorriu de leve.

'-Você não tem medo?' – Serena de repente perguntou, parando de andar e fitando o semblante sério do pai.

Snape foi pego de surpresa, e os olhinhos azuis dela brilhavam esperando uma resposta.

'-Eu não costumava ter.' – ele admitiu – 'Quando não se tem nada a perder, também não tem-se nada a temer.'

Serena continuou quieta, esperando-o continuar.

'-É fácil ter sangue-frio e aceitar planos já formulados, como os de Dumbledore. Mas a guerra está próxima, e numa guerra não existem planos; nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer. E temo não sair vivo.'

'-Mas como?' – ela indagou, afoita – 'Dumbledore não tinha um plano 'pra você como espião? Você não pode simplesmente morrer depois de tudo!'- Serena disse, com os olhos marejados e ofegando - 'Você não pode me deixar sozinha de novo!' – uma lágrima escorreu e Serena fungou. Ela admitia estar um pouco alcoolizada. Um pouco, apenas.

'-Serena, é o risco de toda guerra. E o risco é ainda maior para alguém como eu. Agora eu temo porque há alguém para quem voltar.' – ele disse calmo, aninhando a filha no peito.

A garota respirou fundo e se acalmou, por fim.

'-Você vai ter que aguentar.' – ele disse para ela.

'-Eu já agüentei o suficiente.' – ela disse, baixinho.

'-Eu sei, Serena.' – ele concordou, impotente, apenas mexendo nos cabelos negros da menina.

Qualquer um que visse Snape ali, com sua filha, não acreditaria.

'-Você demorou...' – uma voz arrastada disse em seu ouvido, à meia luz do ermo Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

'-Malfoy!' – ela exclamou, pulando de susto e virando-se de frente para ele, dando-lhe um tapinha no peito.

'-Veja só, consegui assustar a dama de gelo de Hogwarts!' – ele disse, rindo divertido com uma das mãos no bolso. O visual ainda era desleixado, mas à La Draco Malfoy, diferentemente de antes do feriado de Natal. O rapaz mesmo apercebera-se disso, admitia tudo isso àquela garota irritada e petulante à sua frente.

Serena lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas ele riu, divertido, e puxou-a para um abraço forçado; acabaram os dois por cair em um divã verde musgo.

'-Malfoy, sai de cima de mim!' – Serena disse, tentando em vão tirar as pernas do loiro de cima das suas.

'-Vai ter que ser mais boazinha...' – ele pediu, com malícia.

'-Vai se f...'

'-Ei, olhe a boca, esquentadinha. E Malfoy? Desde quando?' – ele perguntou, prendendo-a debaixo de si,mas desta vez virado para ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

'-Desde que você me assustou e não quer sair de cima de mim, Malfoy!' – ela enfatizou o sobrenome do menino.

Draco sorriu fino, com malícia. Ele puxou-a então para um beijo que tirou o fôlego da menina, acariciando seus cabelos, e depois descendo os beijos para o pescoço.

'-Tem certeza que quer que eu saia?' – ele perguntou no ouvido dela, entre um beijo e outro.

'-Talvez não.' – ela ponderou e disse, cerrando levemente os olhos e dando de ombros, desta vez ela puxando o garoto para um beijo fervoroso, conseguindo ficar por cima do rapaz.

Contornou os lábios da garota antes de beijá-los. Acariciava agora sua costa por dentro da blusa de festa que ela ainda vestia, enquanto Serena segurava firme nas madeixas platinadas do rapaz.

Draco ia aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais, estes cada vez mais sôfregos, deslizando a mão ágil pela parte frontal da blusa de Serena, tocando de leve o sutiã.

'-Draco.' – Serena afastou-se do rapaz, fazendo-o tirar involuntariamente a mão de seu sutiã – 'Draco.' – ela chamou-o mais uma vez.

Ele somente encarou-a, não entendendo o que estava errado.

'-Eu não sou Pansy Parkinson, você está entendendo?' – ela inquiriu pausadamente, encarando-o também.

'-Nós já estamos juntos há algum tempo, Serena...' – ele deu de ombros, sem expressão.

'-Não sei como funcionou com Parkinson e as outras garotas, Malfoy, mas comigo as coisas não vão acontecer desse jeito. Sinto muito, não sou uma vadia como elas.'

'-Isso não é sinônimo de vadiagem, Serena.' – ele retorquiu, sério – 'É apenas uma coisa que os casais fazem.'

'-Tenho plena noção Malfoy, mas este não é o lugar, muito menos o momento. Eu não tenho cabeça para isso agora, e você também não deveria ter. Passe bem.' – Serena recolheu as sandálias e fazia o caminho para o dormitório.

Draco a puxou de volta. _Foda-se_, Draco pensou e foi atrás dela, como sempre._ Foda-se se ela me faz sentir um idiota, foda-se se ela é a garota mais irritante da Sonserina inteira_. Puxou Serena pelo braço, e ela não esperava, como sempre, apesar de aquilo acontecer bastante. _Foda-se_.

'-Serena, podemos só sentar e conversar?' – ele pediu, suspirando – 'Me desculpe' – Draco bufou e puxou a garota pela mão até o sofá – 'E será que a senhorita poderia conversar de vez em quando? Só pra variar?'

Serena voltou ao divã contrariada,mas atentando à verdade das palavras do loiro. _Foda-se tudo, foda-se porque talvez, só talvez eu goste dela_, Draco concluiu em seus pensamentos, e ele retiraria o 'talvez' assim que olhou para ela novamente. Os olhos azuis turquesa fitando os pés, o nariz arrebitado para baixo, a feição preocupada.

'-Venha aqui.' – o rapaz sentou-se e puxou Serena contra seu peito, entre suas pernas. A garota não disse nada, apenas fitou o nada, apoiando a cabeça nos braços de Draco – 'Onde você estava hoje, depois da festa? Você realmente demorou um bocado.'

'-Com meu pai.' – Serena respondeu, fitando a lareira apagada – 'Ele me encontrou nos corredores e me levou dar uma volta nos jardins.'

'-Vocês brigaram de novo?' – Draco inquiriu, franzindo a testa – 'Você parece preocupada.'

'-Não, não dessa vez.' – ela deu um leve sorrisinho de deboche – 'Só estou preocupada com tudo que vai acontecer daqui 'pra frente.'

Draco deu um longo suspiro e bagunçou os cabelos do lado direito da cabeça, pensando. Depois, simplesmente acariciou o braço de Serena, despropositado.

'-Nessas horas tenho mais raiva ainda do meu pai.' – Draco resmungou – 'É tudo culpa dele! Por que você ainda está comigo, hein, Serena? Você está fazendo agora tudo o que meu padrinho achou que tinha te livrado!' – Serena sentiu o peito do rapaz arfar de raiva depois das afirmações.

'-Eu também tinha raiva do meu pai, Draco. E de vez em quando ainda tenho. Mas lhe garanto: não compensa. Não podemos mudar tudo de errado que eles já fizeram.' – o garoto assentiu, bagunçando novamente os cabelos – 'E, se eu estou aqui, é por que eu estou disposta a isso. Meu objetivo maior é Voldemort, Draco, e vou estar sempre do lado de quem está contra ele, meu pai gostando ou não.' – ela completou, séria – 'E você precisa de mim, obviamente, sua doninha albina!' – Serena sorriu de leve com a brincadeira, virando-se para os olhares se encontrarem.

Draco sorriu fino para ela, nunca discordando, e ajudou-a a se ajeitar novamente.

No final do mês, o feriado da Páscoa chegara. Draco estava uma pilha de nervos, e Serena o acompanhava, já que os progressos no Armário Sumidouro não tinham sido muitos e o rapaz se tornaria um Comensal em questão de dias. A cerimônia já havia sido adiada de meados de janeiro para o próximo feriado, assim não levantaria suspeitas.

'-Eu vou te mandar uma coruja sempre que puder.' – Draco disse antes de partir com o grupo que rumava à estação do povoado.

Serena concordou e acenou, mas não disse nada. Era esperar para ver.

Blaise e Eliza também foram – no primeiro grupo que saíra – passariam o feriado com os pais do moreno na mansão na Cornualha, aproveitando o sol primaveril próximos do mar.

Snape seguiu com a filha para dentro do castelo, levando-a até as masmorras e indicando para que ela o acompanhasse até o laboratório – cômodo que a garota não conhecia. Surpreendeu-se com o lugar – a iluminação provinha de lugares estranhos e em cores estranhas, muitos frascos e ingredientes estavam arrumados cuidadosamente em prateleiras sem fim e haviam duas bancadas grandes cobrindo o espaço restante.

Serena notou a pilha de redações organizada em uma escrivaninha escura em um canto próximo da porta. Leu o primeiro nome: Elizabeth Ann Duncan. Eram as redações de sua turma. Ficou curiosa, mas não tocou.

'-Em que eu posso ajudar?' – Serena perguntou, vendo o pai atarefado em meio aos ingredientes.

'-Tenho duas Poções para preparar para Madame Pomfrey, mas prefiro fazer eu mesmo. Preciso rever corrigir as redações de ontem e rever o estoque de chifre de arpéu.' – ele arriscou um sorriso fino para a filha, deixando-a perceber que acatara sua idéia.

'-Posso corrigir as redações?' – ela perguntou, esperançosa, mas, pela carranca do pai, tinha certeza de que ele não deixaria.

'-Não as da sua turma.' – ele sorriu torto, novamente, indicando-lhe a pilha – 'E corrija como eu o faria.'

Serena assentiu, sorridente, e partiu para a escrivaninha, escolhendo o frasco de tinta vermelha costumeiro do pai e uma pena nova.

Quando terminado, Serena suspirou e disse baixo, sem perceber – 'Cabeças-ocas.'

Snape ergueu o olhar da Poção para a filha, escutara o comentário despropositado da menina. Serena deu de ombros, um pouco acanhada.

'-Terminei. É melhor que você reveja depois.' – ela disse, levantando-se e indo ao encontro do pai.

'-Depois do "_cabeças-ocas"_, confio que você tenha corrigido como eu corrigiria, Srta. Snape.' – ele respondeu, achando graça.

'-É a primeira vez que ouço um "Srta. Snape"' – Serena argumentou, com seu sorrisinho torto desafiador – 'Depois do que eu disse me tornei oficialmente uma Snape?' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

'-Você não nega de onde veio, menina' – ele sorriu espelhando a filha, manuseando cuidadosamente uma pipeta com líquido amarelado – 'E não. Você sempre foi claramente uma Snape, mas garanto que não merece esse sobrenome.' – o professor completou, sério.

'-Porque não?' – a garota inquiriu, os olhos perdendo a vivacidade e o brilho, e ganhando o tom frio de azul como há tempos o pai não via.

'-Meu pai era um bastardo. Você não merece o sobrenome dele.' – ele disse apenas.

'-E você, professor _Snape_?' – ela desafiou.

'-Eu mereço esse sobrenome, Serena. Já cometi atrocidades as quais você nem imaginaria.'

'-E o senhor tem a certeza de que não mereço?' – ela arqueou novamente a sobrancelha.

'-Descobri recentemente que você tem mais da sua mãe do que _eu_ jamais imaginei.'

Serena sorriu de leve, aliviando a tensão.

'-Fique feliz em não merecer esse sobrenome, Serena. Não é nada que ninguém almeje.'

Ela concordou, quieta, apenas admirando o trabalho preciso do pai com os instrumentos de laboratório.

Draco não mandou nenhuma carta nos dias que se seguiram, e Serena nunca admitira que ficara esperando. Ela voara bastante durante o feriado no campo de quadribol, já que não haviam muitas pessoas no castelo.

Potter, pela infelicidade de Serena, também ficara no castelo. Viera até ela várias vezes tentando saber sobre Malfoy. Perguntava o que o loiro fazia na Sala Precisa e como poderia entrar lá. Serena fingiu não saber de nada, mas temia por Draco. Harry desconfiava demais.

Quando Blaise e Elizabeth voltaram, Draco não estava junto. O casal mencionou a estranheza de não ver o amigo no trem e nem agora, já devidamente acomodados em Hogwarts. Ele não voltara nem mandara cartas.

Serena saiu bem mais cedo do Salão Principal no jantar daquela noite. Estava nervosa com aquela situação porque Draco _sabia_ demais. Apesar do Voto Perpétuo, haviam muitas maneiras de se contar sobre o parentesco entre ela e Snape, e sobre Dumbledore ter espiões, e agora informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

Chorou de raiva de si mesma por ter-se deixado enganar. Subiu degraus aleatórios e acabou no corredor do segundo andar. Andou até o banheiro feminino – onde não entrava há algum tempo desde o último encontro com o fantasma da Murta Que Geme.

Entrou silenciosamente no banheiro, desejando que o fantasma tivesse ido assombrar outro local. Assim que ela aproximou-se das pias, Murta saiu de sua cabine.

'-Snaaaaaaape.' – disse com raiva, mas com a mesma voz chorosa – 'achei que tivéssemos combinado que você não apareceria por aqui.'

'-Não enche, Murta.' – Serena pediu, avaliando sua situação no espelho, e limpando a última lágrima com a manga da capa do uniforme.

'-O que houve? A princesa de gelo de Hogwarts está triste?' – Murta debochou – 'Eu deveria chamar todo mundo aqui para te ver, chorando no meu banheiro.'

'-Este banheiro não é seu.'

'-Faz cinqüenta anos que moro aqui, sua Snape enxerida.'

'-O que não o faz seu.' – Serena deu de ombros, não olhando para ela uma única vez.

'-Olhe para mim' – Murta disse, desesperadamente perto da garota, enfiando o indicador espectral na frente do nariz de Serena – ' Não se meta nos meus negócios, Snape. E talvez eu até te tolere aqui de vez em quando.' – ela falou com a voz fininha – 'Agora, diga-me? O que se passa? Você não está se metendo com ele de novo, está?' – perguntou, enciumada.

'-Não, Murta, não!' – ela disse, irritada.

'-Você me disse que ele gostava de você!' – Murta se exaltou, flutuando para perto da garota novamente.

'-Eu menti. Estava com raiva.'

'-Então por que ele te levou ao baile? Eu teria aceitado de bom grado.' – Murta disse, sonhadora.

'-Não sei, Murta! Talvez para fazer ciúmes na Weasley fêmea, você deveria estar tendo esta discussão com ela, não comigo!'

'-Uhhh' – Murta disse, sentando-se no separador da cabine – 'O que fez Serena Snape chorar e vir conversar com uma fantasma irritante no segundo andar? Bem longe das masmorras sonserinas.'

'-Nada, Murta, já disse.'

'-O que eu ouço é que a Snape é durona. Não uma bobona que chora feito criança.' – Murta provocou.

'-Anote bem este dia no seu calendário, porque é a primeira e última vez que desabafo com um fantasma.'

Murta se ajeitou melhor lá no alto, sobre a divisória, e colocou ambas as mãos sob o queixo, curiosa.

O retorno de Draco Malfoy foi discreto, chegou via Floo duas semanas depois do término do feriado junto à Lucius Malfoy, seu pai, e não parecia confortável na presença dele.

O mais velho foi falar com o Diretor enquanto Draco foi para o dormitório; Lá, encontrou seus pertences já arrumados sobre a cama verde escura e Blaise jogado na cama do lado.

'-Draquinho?' – Blaise brincou, mas estava surpreso – 'Está adiantado para o retorno das férias de verão.'

Draco ignorou e colocou o malão debaixo da cama, deitando-se depois.

'-Ei, Draco, é brincadeira. O que houve, cara?' – perguntou novamente, desta vez realmente preocupado.

O loiro não disse nada, apenas arregaçou a manga esquerda e mostrou o antebraço para o amigo.

Blaise arrgealou os olhos, assustado, perante a Marca Negra.

'-Eu tinha esperança de que não acontecesse de verdade. De que meu pai me poupasse.' – ele disse, desanimado, cobrindo novamente o braço, os olhos vermelhos como se pudesse chorar apenas de olhar para a tatuagem.

Zabini só então reparou nas marcas profundas de olheiras sobre os olhos do rapaz, em como estava magro e esquálido, mais pálido do que nunca.

'-Mas e Dumbledore? Você não é agora um es...'

'-Isso' – ele apontou o braço – 'independe de ser espião ou não. Dumbledore disse que teria de ser convincente.'

'-Convincente desse jeito?' – Blaise debochou – 'Sempre achei que o velho fosse mais bondoso.'

'-Você não tem noção do que é não ser bondoso, Zabini. E descobri recentemente que meu pai não poderia ser _menos_ bondoso.' – Draco adicionou, sem forças.

'-Tão terrível assim?' – o moreno perguntou, com uma curiosidade inocente, quase infantil.

'-Mais terrível do que qualquer coisa que você tenha imaginado na vida.'

Blaise arregalou os olhos e pulou para a cama ao lado, onde Draco estava sentado.

'-Preciso falar com Serena. Disse a ela que mandaria uma coruja, mas não consegui. Espero que ela ainda não esteja irritada.'

'-Draco apaixonado pelo dragão de Hogwarts... Quem diria?' – Blaise brincou, descontraindo.

'-Cale a boca, Blaise. Não estou apaixonado por ela, claro que não. E você e a Duncan? Quem diria? O pegador de Hogwarts amarrado com Elizabeth Duncan?' – ele também debochou, mas as palavras eram sem vida.

'-Não fui eu quem me tornei espião por uma menina.' – o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, provocando.

'-É bom que tudo isso valha a pena.'

'-Vai valer de algum jeito, cara' – Blaise deu tapinhas no ombro do amigo – 'Nem que não seja com a Snape. Mulheres não valem tudo isso.' – ele comentou, fazendo uma careta depois – 'Blah, elas valem' – disse baixinho.

Draco sorriu fino, sem forças, e endereçou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho à Serena. Tinham muito para conversar, e marcara na Sala Precisa.

Serena Snape caminhava desconfiadamente pelos corredores até o sétimo andar. A garota estava apreensiva, já que não fazia esse caminho há mais de três semanas e tinha medo de encontrar algum professor fazendo a ronda habitual.

Sua varinha estava em mãos, iluminando de leve o caminho.

Chegando onde ela sabia ser a exata localização da Sala Precisa, a garota olhou atentamente para os lados, garantindo não estar sendo seguida, e pensou no lugar habitual: a sala repleta de objetos perdidos onde se situava o Armário Sumidouro.

Nada. Pensou por um momento. Havia outro espaço que se abria para eles quando precisavam desesperadamente conversarem sem ser escutados ou ficarem sozinhos por um tempo.

A porta apareceu. Draco devia estar desesperado.

Serena ainda estava deveras brava com ele, e ainda desconfiava, mas atendera ao pedido sem pestanejar. A curiosidade para saber o que resultara do feriado da iniciação do menino era grande, afinal.

Ela empurrou delicadamente a porta, temendo o que iria encontrar, como se o garoto atrás daquela porta fosse uma cópia monstruosa do Draco Malfoy que partira.

O que encontrara realmente fora um loiro apático, a pele macilenta e as olheiras profundas se sobressaltando. O rapaz estava encolhido contra uma poltrona baixa e extremamente acolchoada num dos cantos da sala.

Não via nenhum vestígio do que imaginara: um garoto voraz, sedento de poder e com ideais novamente parecidos com os de Lucius Malfoy. Porém, dentro da realidade dos fatos, ele estava acabado. Cansado e sem brilho.

Quando avistou os cabelos negros da menina, correu para ela. Como uma criança pequena, abraçou-a, procurando o carinho materno que lhe fora negado durante aquele feriado.

Serena ficou sem chão, mas abraçou-o de volta, confortando-o.

'-Graças a Merlin.' – ele murmurou, com o semblante perdido como Serena jamais vira.

'-Draco?' – ela perguntou, perplexa perante o estado do rapaz – 'O que houve?'

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Ele não era agora nem um terço do sonserino prepotente dos últimos seis anos em Hogwarts. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se tivesse chorado ultimamente e a expressão vazia.

Ele puxou-a pela mão para um sofá grande no centro da sala, e Serena seguiu, ainda surpresa.

'-Draco, o que está acontecendo?' – perguntou, temerosa.

'-Só fique aqui comigo.' – ele respondeu, com o olhar ainda vago, aninhando-se nos braços da garota.

Serena estranhou, mas posicionou a cabeça do rapaz em seu colo. Por algum tempo ficaram somente naquela posição, sem se mexer ou conversar, mas a garota estava intrigada em quão incomodada ela estava com a estranheza de Draco.

Estava preocupada. Passou então a acariciar os fios platinados do garoto, tentando transmitir com as mãos o sentimento que ela não saberia expressar em palavras.

Depois de um tempo, Draco sentou-se e abraçou Serena novamente, mas desta vez o abraço era masculino e protetor, diferentemente do abraço infantil e desesperado de outrora.

'-O que houve?' – ela perguntou mais uma vez, se desvencilhando dos braços do loiro – 'Você me disse que ia me mandar uma coruja sempre que pudesse. E eu acreditei.'

Quando Serena falou, o tom de voz era frio e hostil, combinando com o turquesa gelado de seus olhos encarando o garoto sem nenhuma compaixão.

'-Eu não pude, Serena! Não pude!'

'-Você ficou um mês no luxo da Mansão Malfoy e não pôde dispensar cinco minutos para escrever?' – ela inquiriu – 'Tudo bem.' – ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo falar mais consigo mesma do que com o rapaz – 'Eu estou sendo uma tola; não vou ficar discutindo sobre cartas como uma garotinha. Vim aqui para saber quando recomeçamos com o Armário. E só. É o único assunto que me interessa.' – disse, calma e cortante.

'-Eu fiquei aprisionado nas masmorras da Mansão por um mês, Serena!' – ele bradou, desesperado – 'Pedi para minha mãe enviar uma coruja para você, mas meu pai a trancafiou no quarto. Eu fui _torturado_ por um mísero mês, Serena.' – ele continuou, a voz calma, mas a expressão exasperada – 'Eu contava os dias para voltar para cá, porque sabia você estaria aqui, e que poderia contar com você. _Eu_ fui um tolo. Tolo por ter pensado que você me ouviria, entenderia e ficaria comigo.' – ele levantou, colocando ambas as mãos na cabeça, atormentado.

'-Você realmente se tornou um Comensal?' – Serena perguntou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Draco suspirou e dobrou a manga esquerda da camisa. Mostrou a Marca Negra sem ânimo nenhum para a garota, fitando os pés enquanto esticava o braço.

Serena reprimiu um gritinho com as mãos. Tudo o que temera estava ali, tatuado em negro.

'-Eu entendo' – começou Draco, ao ver a reação da menina – ', sei que você odeia Comensais e que tem motivos para isso. Entendo se você não quiser mais ficar comigo depois disso.' – ele apontou a marca com o indicador – 'Mas eu gosto muito de você Serena. Tornei-me espião da Ordem da Fênix porque assim teria liberdade e teria _você_. De qualquer forma, descobri que é isso mesmo que quero. Mesmo que você termine comigo hoje, eu continuarei do lado de Dumbledore.' – ele discursou, colocando distraidamente uma mão no bolso das calças pretas, aguardando a reação de Serena.

A garota mordeu tão forte o lábio que um filete de sangue ameaçou escorrer. Tudo estava tão confuso, mas ela sabia que este dia chegaria. Sabia que Draco se tornaria um Comensal logo e o que isso implicava, mas ela também gostava dele, apesar de não admitir.

Serena, fitando os pés, suspirou, tomando sua decisão. Em disparada, foi até Draco e o abraçou.

'-Eu achei que você não voltaria.' – declarou num murmúrio de vergonha.

Draco a abraçou forte de volta e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, aliviado.

'-Meu pai não queria que eu voltasse.' – ele disse – 'Pelo menos não até junho, quando colocaremos o plano em ação. Convenci-o dizendo que tinha negócios a terminar por aqui.' – ele deu um sorriso fino.

Serena nada falou, apenas ficou ali, abraçada à ele.

'-Temos que dar um jeito de terminar logo aquele armário... Não temos muito tempo, e ele continua a não funcionar.' – ela afirmou, depois de um bom tempo.

Draco concordou somente, pensando no que seria deles dois até o final daquela maldita guerra.

Maio chegou logo, e naquele dia Serena e Draco andavam juntos no corredor do sétimo andar, rumo à Sala Precisa. Blaise e Eliza se despediram dos amigos e foram passar o resto da tarde nos jardins ensolarados, como o feliz casal que eram.

Draco estava tendo mais sorte com o Armário Sumidouro do que nunca antes; finalmente descobrira qual era o problema e trabalhava para resolvê-lo. Serena acompanhava de perto. Naquele dia passariam pela Sala Precisa apenas para conferir se Potter ainda estava tentando entrar.

Constataram que sim e debocharam do moreno escondidos em uma alcova lateral. Juntos, voltaram ao Salão Comunal – o qual ficava vazio nestes dias de primavera, quando os alunos saíam todos em busca de ar fresco. Chegando lá, uma coruja piou, descendo elegantemente até Draco antes mesmo que este pudesse se sentar.

O garoto leu e releu, mas nada disse à Serena.

'-Merda.' – ele vociferou e saiu em disparada após a segunda leitura do pergaminho, deixando uma Serena confusa para trás.

'-Ei, Draco!' – ela gritou, seguindo-o – 'Volte aqui! O que raios está acontecendo?' – ela perguntou, brava, tentando alcançá-lo. Ele, porém só aumentava o ritmo dos passos, ignorando-a.

'-Volte para o dormitório, Serena.' – ele disse, sem se virar.

'-Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Olhe para mim! Draco!' – ela chamou, mas ele não acatou.

Subiram um lance de escadas, Draco correndo já muito à frente de Serena. Mais um lance, segundo andar.

Serena perdera o garoto de visão, porém sabia que ele estava naquele andar; não o vira subir mais lance algum. Banheiro da Murta, é claro, pensou ela. A garota, então, empurrou a porta com cuidado e viu que Murta olhava Draco de longe, receosa.

Reparou na figura loira, o rosto vermelho marcado de lágrimas silenciosas, agarrando os lados da pia. Serena aproximou-se.

'-Saia daqui.' – ele pediu olhando para cima, agora mais gentilmente.

'-Eu não vou sair.' – Serena disse, sentando-se no chão de pernas cruzadas e olhando para ele – 'E você vai me contar o que está havendo.'

'-Meu pai me mandou uma estúpida carta perguntando como vão as coisas.' – ele começou e deu um longo suspiro – 'Ele já tem planos futuros, Serena! Para que eu trabalhe para Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem.'

Ele pausou a fala, mirando a pia enquanto era mirado pela garota.

'-Eu não vou agüentar, Serena, simplesmente não vou. E Lord das Trevas me mandou um recadinho íntimo: se eu não fizer isso logo, ele me matará. Você sabe como estão as coisas, Serena... Eu preciso de tempo!E é o que eu menos tenho agora.' – ele suspirou.

'-Peça para Snape te levar à Hogsmeade!' – Serena disse, procurando Murta-Que-Geme com os olhos e pensando se dizia coisas demais, mas não achou a fantasma – 'Ele sabe o que você tem que fazer e a chave, como você disse, é trabalhar nos dois armários juntos.'

'-Eu não sei, Serena, eu não sei... Não sei mais nada. Meu pai está exigindo cada vez mais. Não posso dar tudo isso. E ainda tem Dumbledore... Eu não vou conseguir fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!'

'-Meu pai conseguiu, se ele o fez voc...'

'-Eu não sou tio Severo! Eu não consigo!' – ele bradou, de repente, lágrimas avermelhando novamente a face pálida.

'-Draco, você não pode desistir agora...' – ela murmurou, surpresa com o estado do rapaz.

Murta os interrompeu, dando seus gritinhos chorosos.

'-Tem alguém se aproximando... Cuidado com o que falam!' – ela cantarolou, entrando em sua cabine .

'-Draco, eu posso te ajudar!' – Serena exclamou, afobada

'-Ninguém pode me ajudar...' – Draco disse tremendo – 'Não posso faze isso... Eu não posso... Não quero trabalhar mais... a menos que eu o faça logo... ele disse que me matará...'

Malfoy mantinha a cabeça baixa, e Serena viu Potter se aproximando no reflexo do espelho antes do loiro. Subitamente adentrou a cabine de Murta e sentou no vaso.

'-Murta!' – ela disse baixinho – 'Murta! Preciso que vá lá e disfarce bem.'

'-Por que eu faria isso, Srta. Snape?' – Murta debochou.

'-Quantas vezes na sua mísera existência você verá Serena Snape te implorando alguma coisa?' – Serena disse, fazendo sinal para que ela fosse.

Murta saiu e colocou uma das mãos espectrais sobre as costas de Draco.

Serena viu pelo vão da porta que o rapaz levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de Potter no espelho. Draco puxara a varinha, e agora Harry fazia o mesmo. A garota desesperou-se, mas não podia apartar a briga; não poderia, na verdade, estar ali, com Draco Malfoy.

O ângulo da briga mudou, mas Serena ouvia coisas espatifando no banheiro, irritada com a cegueira de cena.

'Não! Não. Parem com isso!' – Serena ouviu Murta-Que-Geme guinchar, sua voz aguda ecoando – 'Parem! PAREM!'

Um estrondo alto preencheu o ambiente e Serena tremia, detestava não saber o que estava repente a voz de Malfoy soou clara, cortando o ar:

'-Cruci...'

'-SECTUMSEMPRA!' – Potter o interrompeu, gritando.

Silencio. Silencio demais. Serena tentou espiar, mas não conseguia ver nada.

'Não.' – disse o moreno – 'Não, eu não queria.'

Malfoy começou a gritar e se debater no chão sobre uma poça de água.

'ASSASSINATO! ASSASSINATO NO BANHEIRO! ASSASSINATO!' – Murta gritou, alarmada.

Serena entrou em choque. Tapou a boca com a mão e ali ficou, sem saber o que tinha acontecido exatamente, mas mesmo assim ouvira as palavras de Murta. Assassinato. Havia alguém morto. Pelos gritos, era Draco.

Uma lágrima escorreu silenciosa, mas solitária. O choque não passou e Serena não conseguia se movimentar, falar ou chorar. Estava paralisada.

Ouvira apenas um barulho de porta sendo aberta, e escutou a voz de Snape. Graças a Merlin Snape estava lá! Por que não levavam Draco direto para a enfermaria? O sermão de Potter podia esperar. Será que as chances do loiro eram nulas?

'-E você, Potter, espere no meu escritório.' – recomendou Snape, arrastando Draco.

Serena contou o tempo em que Potter estaria suficientemente longe e disparou para a Ala Hospitalar, mal agradecendo Murta-Que-Geme. Correu até que os alcançou na porta do recinto.

'-O que houve? O que Potter fez com ele? Ele está vivo?' – Serena perguntou, preocupada.

'-Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.' – Draco disse, a fraqueza transparecendo na voz, virando o rosto para ela.

Haviam cortes profundos em seu rosto e sua roupa estava empada de sangue.

'-Potter idiota! McGonagall deveria tê-lo expulsado logo no primeiro ano! Só pode ser o sangue trouxa que corre em suas veias!' – ele vociferou, reprimindo um grito de dor, tentando estancar o sangue no peito.

'-Draco, acalme-se' – orientou Snape com uma carranca.

Madame Pomfrey correu para eles, chocada com o estado do rapaz.

'-Oh, Merlin! O que fizeram com você, garoto?!'

'-Já tomei as primeiras providencias, Papoula. Executei o contrafeitiço, agora se você tiver ditamino...'

'-Qual era o feitiço, professor?' – perguntou ela.

'-Um que eu juro nunca ter ouvido em toda a minha vida!' – disse Draco – 'Ai, sua velha maldita!' – queixou-se enquanto ela aplicava o líquido.

'-Controle-se' – Snape repreendeu.

'-O feitiço chama-se Sectumsempra.' – ele comentou.

'-Temo que também eu nunca ouvi nem menção à este feitiço... Onde Potter poderia tê-lo encontrado?'

'-O feitiço é de minha autoria, o que não compreendo é como Potter o encontrou.'

'-Por que você criou um feitiço desses, pai?' – Serena se manifestou pela primeira vez na sala, sentada em um catre vazio.

Snape quebrou. Como responderia àquilo?

Madame Pomfrey ficou emocionada ao vê-la tratar Severo como pai, tão diferente das últimas vezes que vira os dois juntos.

'-Eu já lhe disse que não sou uma boa pessoa, Serena.'- ele disse, sisudo – 'Agora preciso ir. Potter está esperando pela detenção do século.'

Serena acompanhou o pai até a porta.

'-Você também não é uma má pessoa, Snape.'

'-Você não conhece meu passado, Serena.'

'-Se minha mãe ficou com você com todas essas restrições e dificuldades, você deve valer a pena.' – ela sorriu fino e torto.

Snape ponderou, não concordando com a filha, acenou e saiu rumo às masmorras com a capa esvoaçando atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então? Gostaram? Me contem o que estão achando... Sei que demorei para postar, mas vocês não colaboraram capítulo passado, rs. Agora vocês tem uma autora oficialmente de férias, os capítulos virão mais rápido, garanto!

**Daniela Snape:** acatando ordens de leitoras, aqui está o capítulo novo! Upado para você! Hahahaha Obrigada, querida, e continue lendo a fic! :)

**Raf13:** Que bom que gostou! Tem mais Draco e Serena neste capítulo... O que achou? Continue acompanhando e comentando... Obrigada!

**Liv Stroker:** Muito obrigada, Liv! Adoro suas reviews! Aqui estão mais momentos com Draco e com Snape... E não se preocupe; também não gosto do Draco como covarde... Cuidarei para que ele tenha um bom final, rs. Continue acompanhando!

**Karinepira:** Obrigada! Severo foi bem mais gentil neste capítulo, não é? Também não gosto dele como um carrasco, rs. Não teve Harry dando parabéns mas teve momento ciúmes, hahaha. O que você achou? Adoro Draco enciumado! Capítulo aqui, continue mandando reviews!

Beijo, L.


	22. Resquícios da missão

**N/A:** Tem presente de Natal para os/as leitores(as) mais amados(as) do fanfiction! Aqui está, em plena véspera de Natal me adiantei para poder postar este capítulo para vocês no Natal... Gostaram? Hahahaha

É um capítulo tranquilinho, vocês vão ver, apesar de ter a parte importante da missão do Draco. Veremos uma Serena agindo diferente... Espero que vocês gostem, mas garanto: não vai durar muito! Hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 - Resquícios da Missão<strong>

'-Está pronto!' – Draco exclamou, aliviado – 'Graças a Merlin está pronto! Agora vem a parte prática do plano... Preciso avisar meu pai, marcar o dia...'

Ele e a garota continuaram a trabalhar assim que Draco recuperou-se do incidente com Potter – dramaticamente, como Serena já previa. O estranho feitiço deixara algumas cicatrizes no peito do rapaz e fora difícil convencê-lo de que aquilo não tinha importância alguma.

Draco e Serena estavam há mais de três horas trancados ali, na Sala Precisa, e um Draco com muitos pontinhos de suor estava sentado próximo ao Armário Sumidouro, munido de uma caixa de ferramentas trouxa e sua varinha. Serena o acompanhava recostada à uma imensidão de livros empilhados, uma bandeja com sanduíches e um copo de suco de abóbora intacto no chão, a garota bebericava o copo que lhe o rapaz terminara o serviço.

'-Isso é um tanto quanto macabro' – Serena comentou despreocupadamente, sorvendo um pouco mais do suco – 'Você sabe, marcar o dia da morte de alguém... Principalmente de Dumbledore.' – ela franziu o nariz, respirando fundo.

'-Sei que você gosta daquele velho. Digo, do diretor. Agora entendo porque... Ele realmente fez uma coisa magnífica por mim, mesmo sabendo que... Bem, você sabe. Mas não há nada ao meu alcance para mudar isto.' – ele deu de ombros.

Serena suspirou, ponderando – 'Já que acabou por aí, tome seu suco. Você está exausto. E coma mais um sanduíche, já perdemos o almoço.'

'-Você tem noção de que ninguém nunca fez isto antes, Serena? Colocar Comensais dentro de Hogwarts... É loucura!' – Serena não disse nada, apenas observou-o; ele falava mais consigo mesmo do que com ela – 'Estou praticamente mijando nas calças.'

'-Covarde.' – ela sussurrou, virando o copo do suco em seguida. Ele nada disse.

A garota separou-se do rapaz na saída da Sala Precisa; Draco foi diretamente ao Corujal enviar para Lúcio Malfoy o tal pergaminho que marcaria o dia da morte de Alvo Dumbledore.

~"~

'Daqui uma semana.' – Draco avisou Serena nos jardins – 'Meu pai quer ter tempo para arquitetar melhor o plano, repassá-lo com todos, inclusive com os imbecis dos Carrow, garantir que tudo saia perfeito uma vez que eles estiverem aqui; e tia Bella quer sabe se valerá a pena vir para cá...' - ele revirou os olhos.

'-Tia Bella?' – Serena indagou.

'-Bellatrix Lestrange, irmã da minha mãe' – ele explicou – 'A mais devota Comensal da Morte de todos os tempos.'

'-Sua família é louca. Eu ainda acho que você está enganando a mim e a Dumbledore.' – ela disse, desconfiada.

'-Eu não teria motivo. Além do mais, um Malfoy só deve obedecer a si mesmo... Meu pai é um idiota. Aproveitador na verdade. Ele está sempre do lado vencedor.' – Draco deu uma risada debochada.

'-Ei, Serena!' – Eliza chegou, sorridente, sendo acompanhada por Blaise, que vinha logo atrás dela – 'McGonagall acabou de avisar no Salão Principal que teremos visita à Hogsmeade no sábado!'

'-Legal. Com essa maratona de exames de fim de ano preciso de alguma diversão... Quem foi o maldito que inventou os NOMs?' – Serena praguejou, cansada.

'-Podemos comemorar seu aniversário adiantado, Draquinho... Não é todo dia que se faz dezesste aninhos. Maioridade, cara!' – Blaise exclamou feliz, dando tapinhas nas costas de Draco.

Serena levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa, lançando um olhar questionador à Draco.

'-Cinco de junho, Snape querida.' – Draco disse, debochando, respondendo a pergunta que Serena não fizera.

'-Ótima idéia, querido!' – Elizabeth exclamou, colando seus lábios aos de Zabini.

Serena e Eliza partiram pouco depois para o dormitório, a fim de terminarem de estudar para Poções; Snape era extremamente exigente.

'-Você e a Duncan estão praticamente casados' – Malfoy observou, oferecendo um copo de Firewhisky para o amigo – 'Ela já te trata por _querido_... Estão a um passo do _benzinho_.'

'-Sem essa, Draco! Eliza é carinhosa... E, bem, ela é perfeita.'

'-Não estou censurando, Blaise... Mas você já pensou que vai acabar casando com ela de qualquer forma? Exatamente porque ela é o que você precisa... E tome cuidado; você já magoou Elizabeth Duncan uma vez.'

'-Não, cara. Sou muito novo para pensar nessas coisas. Quero curtir e continuar a sair... Ah, cara! Maldição! Eu vou acabar mesmo me casando com Eliza!' – ele se jogou na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça – 'Eu tenho medo que ela seja _a_ garota, sabe.' – ele confessou.

Draco deu de ombros, bebericando o líquido, fechando a garrafa e guardando de volta no malão, encolhida.

'-Ah, merda!' – Blaise exclamou dramaticamente rolando para o lado.

~"~

Sábado saíram rumo ao povoado, acompanhados pelo professor Flitwick. Draco, Serena e Eliza andavam e conversavam despreocupadamente, rindo alto. Blaise segurava a mão da loira, mas parecia preocupado, estava distante e pensativo – como nunca ficava.

Passearam pelo povoado, mas o clima estranho de Zabini permanecia. Tomaram cerveja amanteigada em comemoração adiantada ao aniversário de Draco e caminharam para o castelo enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte.

O dia cinco de junho foi um dia conturbado. Lúcio Malfoy mandara uma coruja urgente pedindo para que Draco preparasse tudo para o dia seguinte. Tudo aconteceria no próximo dia. Nas linhas finais, Malfoy-pai lembrara das congratulações devidas ao filho.

"_E felicitações, Draco, pelos seus dezessete anos. Você é um homem agora. É seu aniversário, mas já dei-lhe o melhor presente que poderia ter lhe dado na vida: unir-se ao lado vencedor. Sei como você sofreu na iniciação, mas você ainda não sabe o que é melhor para o seu futuro; encarrego-me desta parte. Espero que você compreenda em breve, assim será mais fácil para todos nós. Amanhã é um grande dia. _

_No aguardo de sua resposta o mais breve possível,_

_ -L.M"_

'-Draco! Isto são felicitações ou intimações?' – Serena exclamou, após ler – 'Por Merlin!'

O rapaz deu de ombros, suspirando.

'-Eles disseram que vem à noite, quando os corredores são mais escuros.' – ele informou – 'Terei que abrir o armário para dar passagem e apagar os archotes antes de ir atrás de Dumbledore.'

'-Draco' – ela chamou, séria – 'Eu te ajudei até aqui, ajudei a consertar esse maldito armário que trará os Comensais para Hogwarts e ouvi seus planos, mas amanhã eu estarei contra eles e contra você, se você estiver no caminho. Quero deixar claro para não termos maiores ressentimentos depois. Você sabe de que lado estou.' – Serena disse, fria.

'-Tenho certeza de que será assim, senhorita Snape.' – ele afirmou, lascivo – 'E obrigada pela ajuda até aqui.'

Ele puxou-a para um beijo voraz e quente. Serena estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no chão e o loiro agachou próximo a ela para beijar-lhe.

'-Está louco, Malfoy? O que foi isso? Tem gente aqui.' –ela disse, afastando-se um pouco dele.

'-Não tem quase ninguém, e estamos aqui em baixo.' – ele disse – 'Isso foi porque talvez você não fale comigo depois de amanhã. Não sei o que terei de fazer para cumprir essa missão; já cheguei até aqui, não posso desistir. E você já está até me chamando de Malfoy, Serena.' – ele suspirou pesadamente.

Ela não disse nada, mas se deixou ser beijada. Tirou um pacote da mochila e entregou para ele.

'-Espero que goste. É um lançamento .' – ela disse, entregando o embrulho.

'-Quadribol?' – ele perguntou, pegando o livro na mão e sorrindo.

'-Uma distração sempre vem a calhar. Leia quando tiver tempo e me conte depois. Ah, pode trocar, se quiser; é da Floreios e Borrões.' – ela disse, baixinho. Levantou-se, mas antes disso colou seus lábios aos de Draco – 'Feliz aniversário.'

~"~

Quando Serena chegou ao dormitório, Eliza ainda estava acordada. A loira estava sentada delicadamente na cama, lendo um romance bruxo.

'-Serena! Onde você estava?' – perguntou ela.

'-Lá em baixo, tirando as últimas dúvidas com Malfoy.' – ela respondeu, atirando a mochila sobre a cama.

'-Hum, você e Malfoy andam passando bastante tempo juntos' – Eliza disse, feliz – 'Sempre estão por aí, pelos cantos andando juntos.'

'-Ele me ajudou muito com os NOM's' – Serena deu de ombros – 'Graças a Merlin faremos a última prova amanhã!'

A verdade era que Serena estava aliviada porque precisava dormir. Fazia quase um mês que ela não dormia mais de quatro horas por noite. Passava o dia todo com Draco e estudava de madrugada; tinha, afinal, que manter as aparências.

'-Vocês fariam um belo casal' – divagou Eliza, ignorante dos fatos.

Serena rolou os olhos – 'E você e Zabini? Ele estava mais estranho que o normal hoje...' – ela comentou, mudando de assunto.

'-Ele disse que está cansado; e ansioso para o último jogo da Sonserina.' – Eliza respondeu, despreocupada.

~"~

Serena almoçou e correu para as masmorras, o coração martelando no peito. A cada segundo que passava aquela infeliz sentença de morte se tornava mais próxima, mais fato do que sentença.

Ficou no corredor por um tempo até decidir que voltar para o dormitório seria pior. Seguiu em frente, na direção contrária ao Salão Comunal, e entrou sem bater no escritório do professor Snape. Sabia que ele estava no Salão Principal, almoçando, vira-o lá antes de deixar o local.

Não somente adentrou o escritório sem permissão, como continuou pela porta escondida que levava aos aposentos do pai. Queria falar com Dumbledore antes de tudo acontecer, ver a bondade nos olhos azuis pela última vez.

Uma lágrima escorreu ao pensamento; Serena pensou em como Dumbledore fora bom para Severo, em primeiro lugar, protegendo-o todos estes anos, para Alexia, durante toda sua estadia em Hogwarts e gravidez, e para ela mesma, desde antes de ela nascer ou de conhecê-lo realmente.

A única coisa que Dumbledore não pôde prever foi que as cartas não chegariam ao orfanato. Serena prometeu a si mesma que ainda entenderia o por quê.

Severo chegou quase uma hora depois aos seus aposentos e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a filha.

'-Serena?' – ele perguntou, mais sério do que surpreso. Ele provavelmente estava zangado com ela – 'O que está acontecendo?' – ele perguntou, parecendo irritado à Serena.

O homem caminhou rapidamente do pórtico de entrada até ela, que estava sentada em um dos sofás verdes.

'-Você estava chorando?' – ele perguntou, passando o polegar pelas manchas vermelhas no rosto de Serena, a testa ainda franzida. De perto a garota podia ver que não era irritação, era preocupação.

'-Eu não deveria entrar aqui, sem você, ou sem avisar...' – ela começou, nervosa – 'Mas eu preciso ver Dumbledore!'

Algumas lágrimas mais escaparam e ela levantou-se do sofá.

Snape sentou-a novamente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

'-Dumbledore não está aqui. Não sei para onde foi, só disse que voltaria mais tarde' – ele começou – ', e temo que seja tarde demais para falar com ele agora.' – completou, e Serena percebeu que o 'tarde' não referia-se ao horário - 'Quanto ao entrar aqui, já lhe disse que é bem vinda a qualquer horário.'

Serena limpou as lágrimas.

'-Não deixe isso acontecer...' – ela pediu, infantilmente – 'Ele foi tão bom para nós...'

'-Eu sei, Serena, eu sei...' – ele falou com a voz mais aveludada que conseguiu – 'Só eu sei, criança, o quão bom ele foi para nós.' – Severo olhou nos olhos da filha, que espelhavam o da falecida esposa e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do olho dela – 'Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não posso desacatar o último pedido de Alvo.'

'-Por favor,Severo!' – ela pediu – 'Pelo menos deixe que um assassino faça isso, não Malfoy...'

Ele concordou apenas. Afinal, era mesmo um assassino quem o faria.

~"~

Serena acabou cochilando no sofá, a cabeça apoiada na mochila. Quando acordou, já era noite. Snape estava saindo do quarto quando ela levantou esfregando os olhos, sonolenta.

'-Serena' – ele constatou, surpreso – 'Não quis lhe acordar antes' – ele confessou; na verdade velara o sono da filha por um bom tempo, sentindo cada vez mais saudade da esposa. Queria que ao menos ela pudesse ver que ele e Serena estavam tentando; tentando ser aquela família estranha de dois membros somente.

'-Ahn, tudo bem.' – ela resmungou, bocejando em seguida – 'Até que dormi bem para um sofá.' – ela olhou feio para a mobília.

'-Chá?' – ele ofereceu, ela acenou afirmativamente – 'Leite ou açúcar?' – perguntou, conjurando um conjunto de chá.

'-Nenhum dos dois.' – ela disse, pegando a xícara que pousara na mesinha de centro.

'-Mais peculiaridades, Srta. Snape?' – ele perguntou , curioso. Serena deu de ombros, apenas – 'Também prefiro só o chá.'

Tomaram o chá e conversaram tranquilamente como se fizessem isso sempre. Os dois tinham até mesmo se esquecido o que ocorreria ali naquela infame noite.

Bem mais tarde, já passado o toque de recolher, Snape apercebeu-se do tumulto que instalara-se lá fora. Dera certo; os Comensais estavam ali. Não restava naquele momento outra opção.

'-Serena fique aqui, está bem?' – ele recomendou – 'Eu tenho que fazer o que deve ser feito.'

Ela encarou novamente o braço esquerdo do pai. Este apenas balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse para ela deixar para lá, e saiu.

~"~

Serena também deixou os aposentos. Chegando ao Salão Principal, não havia ninguém. Serena subiu as escadas, quando chegou ao andar da Torre de Astronomia, onde Draco levara-a na ocasião de seu aniversário, deparou-se com um campo de batalha.

Comensais da Morte riam e debochavam, lançando azarações e Maldições Imperdoáveis. Serena reconheceu Ronald e GInevra Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom e mais alguns grifinórios.

Além deles, havia aurores que a garota julgou fazerem parte da Ordem da Fenix.

Serena apertou a capa contra o peito para esconder o emblema e gravata da sonserina e começou a agir camuflada. A Weasley fêmea agora travava uma árdua luta com um Comensal corpulento e Serena jogou uma azaração bem no meio do peito do homem, que caiu na frente de Ginevra sem que ela entendesse como.

A garota continuou a agir daquela forma até que uma confusão ao pé da escada despertou sua atenção. Não teve tempo, porém, de ver o que houvera. Aleto, uma Comensal, estava ali, atacando os grifinórios.

Viu Harry Potter passando por eles, mas ele foi tão rápido quanto veio. Alguns alunos de outras Casas despertaram com o barulho, e notou-se que a confusão estendera-se também para fora do castelo.

Pouco a pouco, as lutas foram extinguindo-se dentro do castelo. Luna Lovegood estava entre os grifinórios querendo saber o que houvera por ali. Serena tinha em sua mente exclusivamente seu pai e Draco – que ela tinha certeza estarem lá fora.

Serena, como não estava dentro daquela maratona de explicações, lutas finais e abraços, caminhou adiante, até uma grande janela. No gramado que se estendia viu os pontos que eram Potter e seu pai. Snape gritava algo furiosamente, ela notava pela carranca.

Depois, ele e Draco desapareciam. Serena estava horrorizada por aquele cenário de sangue e confusão. Imaginou o que era a vida de Severo Snape, então; resumia-se praticamente à este nada formidável conjunto de emoções negativas.

Deixando a janela e olhando ao redor percebeu que também agora os sonserinos haviam subido àquele andar e se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido.

McGonagall e Flitwick tentavam acalmar os alunos, encaminhando-os ao Salão Principal. As portas de entrada estavam abertas e a cabana de Hagrid pegava fogo. A multidão se dispersou pelo gramado frontal do castelo, procurando entender o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela noite.

Uma multidão murmurava, com medo até mesmo de falar, estupefatos diante daquele retrato. Um semi-círculo se formara em torno do corpo inerte de Alvo Dumbledore, ao pé da Torre onde pairava ainda a Marca Negra.

Serena entrou no meio dos alunos que soltavam gritos de espanto, todos ainda mais chocados do que triste. A garota viu Harry Potter ali, agachado ao lado do corpo, mais abalado do que qualquer um.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Serena. Acabou. Agora era por conta deles, dela, de seu pai, de Draco, dos alunos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore morrera deixando uma guerra para eles. E ela estava prestes a começar.

Muitos alunos foram levados à Ala Hospitalar depois daquele breve momento, inclusive Potter. Serena se afastou do corpo junto à multidão, mas ali ficou, observando. Tinha um pequeno corte na face, mas fisicamente estava bem. Nada mais fora atingido.

A madrugada foi atravessada acordada por todos. Serena nunca vira em Hogwarts – nem ouvira falar – de uma ocasião tão horrenda. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecera; os boatos corriam, mas ninguém tinha uma explicação convicta.

Minerva McGonagall agora tentava organizar os alunos, mandando-os para dentro para o corpo do Diretor ser tirado dali. Serena, então, perguntou sem expressão:

'-O que aconteceu _realmente_, professora McGonagall?'

Minerva balançou a cabeça,ponderando se deveria ou não dizer. Puxou então a menina para um canto, mandando Filius prosseguir com os alunos.

'-Acho que você está suficientemente envolvida nisso para saber. Potter estava lá, na Torre quando aconteceu. Foi Snape, Severo Snape, quem matou Alvo.'

Serena tapou a boca com as mãos. Como? Ele lhe dissera que deixaria um assassino fazer isso.

'-Eu sei, Srta. Snape, eu sei. Agora não sei o que faremos com você... Pode passar as férias no Orfanato, se quiser... Sei que posso convencer uma madre a lhe aceitar por alguns meses.'

'-Não, não, professora... Eu tenho que voltar para casa.'

'-E como você voltará, meu bem?' – a professora perguntou – 'Acha que Severo voltará aqui para buscá-la? Depois de tudo? Além do mais ficar com ele é perigoso para você. Sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer com você, garota!'

Serena apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, pensando em uma saída.

'-Não sei sinceramente o que Alexia fazia casada com ele...' – Minerva divagou, suspirando com pesar – 'Ainda penso que a morte dela teve um dedo dele...'

'-Não, McGonagall!' – Serena bradou, o olhar frio – 'Ele foi a pessoa que mais sofreu com a morte dela!'

'-Isso é o que ele diz à você, querida. Por qual outro motivo ele teria lhe deixado com trouxas?' – ela deu de ombros, abnegada – 'Ele nem ao mesmo compareceu ao funeral da própria esposa.'

'-Ele foi, quando ninguém estava vendo. E ele não me disse nada, eu vi. Se Alexia o escolheu foi porque confiava nele. Ela _me_ confiou a ele. E Dumbledore também confiava, você sabe.'

'-Confiava até demais não é, Serena? Mas vejamos o que houve esta noite. Dumbledore está morto, assim como Alexia.' – ela disse com raiva.

McGonagall encerrou a discussão e guiou Serena até o Salão Principal, onde estavam os outros alunos. Serena sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina, quieta. Blaise e Eliza estavam lado a lado, de fronte para ela, ambos alarmados.

'-Serena!' – Eliza disse baixinho – 'Onde você estava todo esse tempo?'

'-Com McGonagall.' – ela respondeu. Elizabeth ameaçou perguntar o por quê quando pessoas do vilarejo, repórteres do Profeta Diário e gente do Ministério cerravam a entrada do castelo.

Minerva permitiu sua entrada e permanência em uma área específica enquanto o funeral era preparado. Pais de alunos também começaram a chegaram via Floo e aparatando em Hogsmeade para buscar os filhos.

Elena Duncan, mãe de Eliza, chegou acompanhada de Sean Duncan e um casal mais velho. Tentou convencer a garota a ir embora; a família passaria as férias na casa de veraneio em Paris, mas Elizabeth disse que iria somente após o funeral.

Serena já estava acomodada em uma cadeira branca no jardins – uma de muitas – quando Elena veio procurá-la.

'-Querida, como você está?' – ela perguntou, carinhosa.

'-Estou bem, Elena.' – respondeu, polida – 'E você, como vai?'

'-Passo bem.' – ela retorquiu, com um sorriso penoso nos lábios – 'Fiquei sabendo que Snape saiu fugido daqui na madrugada.' – Serena concordou, somente – 'Para onde você vai agora, meu bem?'

'-Não sei ainda, Elena. Não dormi e não tentei falar com Snape.'

'-Venha passar as férias conosco, Serena! Será maravilhoso...' – ela comentou, sonhadora – 'E meus pais não vão desta vez' – ela disse apontando para o casal um pouco mais velho junto à Eliza do outro lado dos jardins – 'Você poderá ficar tranqüila e garanto que Elizabeth ficaria exultante.'

'-Aqueles são seus pais?' – inquiriu Serena, curiosa.

'-Sim, são. São seus tios.' – ela deu um sorrisinho triste – 'Você não tem idéia do quanto eu queria apresentar você para eles! Mas você é parecida demais com tia Alexia para ser só amiga de Eliza...'

'-Elena, obrigada pelo convite, mas vou assistir ao funeral e depois ver para onde eu vou...Talvez eu só fique por aí.' – a garota cortou, magoada.

'-Vou lhe mandar uma coruja mais tarde para saber onde você está, certo mocinha?' – Elena disse, brincalhona, porém com uma pontada de tristeza na voz – 'Eu vou lhe buscar em qualquer lugar, se você precisar...'

'-Obrigada mesmo, Elena.' – Serena concordou, dando um sorrisinho torto e cansado.

Serena acomodou-se na cadeira novamente, suspirando e pensando o que seria dela nessas férias.

Quando todas as cadeiras foram ocupadas, um homem de preto começou seu discurso, ao longe, lá na frente. Os centauros também tinham vindo prestar homenagem, porém sem aproximarem-se da multidão. Os sereianos estavam ali também, no Lago da Lula Gigante, assistindo ao funeral de um dos bruxos mais célebres da história.

Serena sentiu vontade de chorar e deixou as lágrimas escaparem. Nada mais importava mesmo. A única pessoa – fora Alexia – que confiava em Snape estava morta. Dumbledore confiara em Serena também; e Serena confiava nele.

Ninguém ali compreendia o que aquela morte significava para ela. Serena Snape agora estava perdida. Seu pai era um Comensal e assassino procurado e seu namorado secreto fugira. Não tinha ninguém.

Ao final do funeral o corpo de Dumbledore fora magicamente coberto por um túmulo de mármore branco, elegante e imponente. Minerva McGonagall então anunciou que as férias seriam antecipadas e que, pela manhã do dia seguinte, poderiam acompanhar seus pais para casa.

Os centauros fizeram uma chuva de flechas no ar, reconhecendo a importância do ex-Diretor e as pessoas começaram a deixar os jardins. Os alunos se recolheram para fazer as malas e os pais presentes os acompanharam.

Serena levantou-se, mas ficou para trás. O que adiantaria arrumar as malas se ela não tinha para onde ir?

Caminhou e sentou-se nas proximidades do Lago, recostada à uma árvore frondosa. O sol se pôs e anoiteceu, e Serena continuou lá, os jeans sujos de poeira e o cabelo mal preso desfazendo.

Uma figura negra aproximou-se vagarosamente e postou-se ao lado da menina silencioso como um gato. Serena levou um susto, mas nada falou. Seu coração acelerou e as pernas começaram a tremer. A pessoa usava trajes de Comensal: a máscara e o manto preto.

'-Não tema, minha cara' – a pessoa falou com a voz abafada pela máscara.

Serena olhou para o chão enquanto o Comensal a segurava pelo braço e a arrastava até as proximidades da Floresta Proibida.

O olhar da menina continuou no chão quando eles chegaram e enquanto o Comensal despia a máscara. Serena não quis olhar para cima e ver quem era. Estava tudo acabado e ela tinha medo.

'-Ei, Serena, sou eu!' – uma voz conhecida disse.

'-Malf...'

'-Shhh!' – ele cortou – 'Seu pai me mandou lhe levar para casa. Vamos, pegue suas coisas e volte aqui. Rápido!' – ele disse.

Serena voltou em disparada para o castelo, descendo até as masmorras e indo ao dormitório.

Pegou todos os seus pertences e jogou sem cuidado dentro do malão. Teve de sentar em cima para que ele fechasse.

'-Serena?' – perguntou Eliza correndo as cortinas – 'Onde você está indo?'

'-Não posso te dizer agora, Eliza. Mas confie em mim, está tudo bem!' – ela disse, arrastando o malão em direção à porta do dormitório.

'-Com quem você vai à essa hora? Serena, você é louca!' – Elizabeth resmungava, indo atrás dela.

'-Não importa, Eliza. Estou bem e vou sentir saudades! Até setembro, Loira!'

Serena passou pela parte lateral do Salão Principal, onde estava mais escuro. Conseguiu sair sem que ninguém a visse; todos estavam preocupados demais com o ocorrido na madrugada e com as malas que arrumariam.

Não teve tempo nem de falar com Malfoy; assim que ele a viu puxou-a para si e aparatou.

~"~

'-Não, Narcisa! Não farei isso... E você tem um Voto a cumprir!' – uma voz rouca e grave bradou na sala de visitas.

Draco soltou a mão de Serena, mas hesitou antes de seguirem para onde os pais conversavam.

Puxou-a de leve, quase timidamente, e beijou-a. Sem culpa ou medo, porque, afinal, não fora ele que matara o velho Diretor. Ofendera-se no início – era, pois, tarefa sua – e ainda temia que Voldemort matasse sua família, mas entendeu que era um plano de Snape.

'-Não fui eu.' – foi a única coisa que disse quando Serena parou o beijo, inquirindo-o com o olhar.

'-Quem está aí?' – Severo gritou, e o casal ouviu os passos pesados do homem contornando a sala e passando para o hall, onde estavam.

'-Eu.' – Serena disse e levantou a mão, séria, como se respondesse à uma chamada.

'-Você é mesmo inconseqüente!' – o homem disse, alto e ameaçador, virando-se para o rapaz – 'Eu disse para não fazer isso! Entrar em Hogwarts novamente era arriscar tudo, Draco!' – ele chegou perto, então, do rapaz e colocou o indicador em seu nariz.

Draco, como bom Malfoy que era, não perdeu a pose nem deixou de empinar o nariz fino e pálido.

'-Eu tinha lhe dado ordens expressas de que fosse para casa!' – Snape continuou.

'-Não vejo por que não trazê-la para cá. É a casa dela.' – ele disse, confiante e sério – 'Ela não podia ficar lá, podia?'

Draco saiu do hall emburrado, indo ter com a mãe na sala de visitas. Narcisa escutava e observava de longe preocupada.

Serena não moveu-se ou falou nada por longos minutos. Severo exalava raiva e seu rosto normalmente macilento estava quase purpúreo.

Quando a garota suspirou e ameaçou um movimento, Narcisa e Draco Malfoy surgiram.

'-Severo, meu caro, precisamos ir. Vejo que vocês também precisam... você sabe, conversar. Lúcio e os outros estarão esperando você mais tarde.' – ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu, pomposa – 'Vamos, Draco, despeça-se de seu padrinho.'

'-Tchau, Severo.' – o rapaz disse, a contragosto.

'-Serena, querida, até mais.' – Narcisa despediu-se docemente, sendo seguida por Draco.

Ele e Serena comunicaram-se apenas por um aceno de cabeça; nada mais.

Snape seguiu as visitas até o lado de fora, acenando para que o elfo Kyle os acompanhasse até os portões.

Voltou, deu meia volta e fechou a porta atrás de si com um baque alto que ecoou pela casa.

Serena suspirou e segurou a alça do malão com mais força.

'-Eu não sabia que você não queria que eu viesse. Malfoy me disse que você o mandara me buscar.' – ela o encarou, séria.

'-Malfoy é um rapaz mimado e inconseqüente.' – ele bufou – 'Eu lhe disse expressamente para que não se aproximasse de Hogwarts e principalmente não lhe trouxesse.'

'-E como eu ficaria, Snape? Sozinha no castelo?' – a garota perguntou, incrédula – 'Eu estava lá sem saber o que fazer e sem ter como falar com você e você aqui, sem se importar comigo.'

'-Eu tinha preocupações maiores.' – ele retrucou, sisudo.

'-Eu deveria ter ouvido Elena. Ido com ela para sei lá onde eles foram passar as férias e por lá ficar.' – por um momento, Snape ficou sem reação, e, quando ele ameaçou falar, mas ela o interrompeu – 'Ainda tenho o orfanato. Talvez eles me aceitem de volta, se eu explicar as minhas condições...'

'-Serena, cale-se.' – ele disse.

'-Por que você sempre tem que fazer isso?' – ela inquiriu – 'Quando as coisas estão bem você deixa claro que tem 'maiores preocupações' e arruína tudo. Não precisa me lembrar o tamanho do espaço que represento em sua vida.' – Serena bufou, também irritada.

'-Eu tinha que resolver uma coisa importantíssima antes de lhe buscar no castelo, e é claro que eu o faria, ou você acha que deixaria você lá, passando as férias com elfos domésticos?' – ele deu uma risada debochada.

'-Ainda tem a ver com Voldem...?'

'-Sim, tem.' – Serena balançou a cabeça negativamente – 'E não diga o nome dele. Hogwarts vai ser tomada por Comensais hoje à noite, assim que todos aqueles cabeças-ocas deixarem a escola; e Lorde das Trevas marcou uma reunião urgente hoje, querendo saber os detalhes da Torre de Astronomia e organizar o próximo ano.'

Serena nada disse, apenas pensou. Passado um momento ela lembrou-se de algo importante. '-Malfoy disse que ele não matou Dumbledore. Quem foi?'

Severo suspirou, cansado. '-Vamos ter essa conversa na sala, onde poderemos nos sentar, talvez beber alguma coisa...'

'-Não. Só me diga: quem foi?' – perguntou, nervosa.

'-Você não vai gostar da resposta...' – ele adiantou.

'-Não me diga que...' – ela começou, tapando a boca e andando para trás, deixando o hall e ficando ao pé da escadaria.

'-Sim.' – ele admitiu, de cabeça baixa.

'-Você não podia!' –ela bradou, chorando e seguindo para seu quarto, abandonando o pai e o malão.

'-Serena' – ele disse baixinho – 'Não.'

~"~

Serena já tinha tomado banho e Kyle arrumara suas coisas do malão devidamente no roupeiro; o choque, porém, não passara. De roupão, ela repousava na alta cama de lençóis brancos e fitava o nada pela janela de paisagem veraneia.

Os cabelos estavam molhados, mas já não pingavam e a garota estava simplesmente ali, pensando nas últimas palavras trocadas com o pai.

Toc, toc, toc. Três batidas firmes e discretas na porta.

'-Pode entrar.' – Serena disse, sem perguntar quem era. Kyle dissera que traria alguma comida para ela quando ela se recusou a descer para o habitual banquete da Mansão Prince.

Ela não levantou esperando pela bandeja que Kyle deixaria, mas diferente do imaginado por ela, uma capa preta entrou esvoaçando.

'-O que foi, Snape?' – ela perguntou ressentida – 'Achei que fosse Kyle trazendo a comida.'

'-Serena nós precisamos conversar antes que eu vá para a Mansão Malfoy.' – ele disse, sério, ocupando a cadeira estofada da escrivaninha.

'-Nós não temos nada para conversar.' – ela retorquiu, brava e magoada, recusando-se a fitá-lo mais do que o necessário.

'-Sim, nós temos.' – ele afirmou, o tom de voz subindo, firme, ostentando uma carranca. Serena ameaçou responder, mas ele não deixou – 'Se eu estou dizendo que vamos conversar é porque nós vamos. Não há outra opção. Eu sou seu _pai_ e você está em _minha_ casa, portanto se digo que faremos isso é porque _realmente_ o faremos.'

Serena estacou. Ele nunca falara com ela dessa maneira, calma e feroz. Explodira em raiva várias vezes, certamente, mas aquela maneira era diferente e Serena teve medo.

'-Me leve embora daqui.' – ela sussurrou, encarando a colcha clara sobre a cama – 'Por favor. Eles terão de me aceitar de volta.'

'-O que você está pensando? Que pode ir e vir como e quando quiser com uma guerra prestes a implodir? Que pode deixar a minha casa quando tiver vontade? Deixe-me explicar uma coisa Serena: sou pai e eu mando aqui! Você vai conversar comigo e é agora.' – ele urrou, levantando-se da cadeira.

Serena calou-se de repente e sua respiração ficou acelerada. O que Snape era capaz de fazer naquele estado?

'-Eu não vou conversar com você desse jeito.' – ela apenas lançou um olhar gelado – 'E eu não quero ficar em uma casa onde estou sendo ameaçada pelo meu próprio pai.' – ela completou, magoada, levantando-se da cama e segurando a porta aberta, indicando que o pai saísse.

Snape não se moveu na cadeira, mas a máscara de gelo caiu e ele fitava o assoalho. '-Eu não estou te ameaçando...'

'-Bom, para mim é o que parece.' – ela disse, convicta, ainda segurando firmemente a porta.

'-Serena...'

'-Chega disso, Snape! Toda vez é assim; você grita comigo e fala o que quer e depois se arrepende. Não dá para continuar assim, eu não agüento. Não sei se Alexia agüentava, mas eu não consigo. Eu não sou mesmo uma pessoa como ela.'

'-Ninguém tem que agüentar isso, Serena.' – ele disse, com a voz embargada e cansada, fitando a filha ternamente – 'E você é como ela. Ultimamente anda tão parecida que até dói.'

Serena mordeu o lábio e fitou os pés, tirando as mãos da porta e colocando-as nos bolsos do roupão branco e largo que usava.

'-E eu vim aqui para lhe contar o que anda me atormentando; o que eu fiz foi terrível demais até para mim, Serena, acredite. E eu não me orgulho disso. Quis lhe contar porque você é a única com quem eu me importo suficiente para querer que saiba a verdade.' – os olhos dele embaçaram e perderam o brilho. Tudo o que Serena podia ver era culpa.

Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e fitou o colo, voltando para encarar os olhos azuis da garota, firmes nele – 'Eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas, daquela forma... Eu só queria que você me ouvisse. Isso tem me torturado e eu sabia que sua reação seria essa.'

'-Por que?' – foi a única coisa que ela disse, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – 'Ele fez tanto por nós...'

'-Eu não podia negar o último desejo de um homem condenado.'

'-Por que justo você, Severo? Garanto que haviam outros que o fariam com prazer.'

'-Não tenha dúvidas que sim, Serena. E você não tem idéia do quão difícil foi fazer isso com a única pessoa que confiou em mim desde sempre. E exatamente porque Alvo confiava em mim que me escolheu para matá-lo.'

Serena franziu o cenho, sem entender.

'-Ele sabia de tudo, isso você deve saber. E, de qualquer forma, ele estava amaldiçoado por um anel ou coisa do tipo e morreria dentro de menos de um ano. Ele pediu para que fosse eu a matá-lo ao invés de Draco. O rapaz ainda tem a alma pura, já eu o fiz diversas vezes.' – ele suspirou.

'-Ele não imaginou como você ficaria culpado depois?'

'-Em uma guerra não se pensa, Serena, apenas obedece. E como fiz durante grande parte de minha vida, obedeci.'

'-Você gostava mesmo dele? Ou somente acatava ordens?' – ela perguntou, confusa.

'-Alvo era um amigo, Serena, o que tornou as coisas mais difíceis. E ele fez por mim, por Alexia e por você o que ninguém jamais faria.'

Serena deixou uma lágrima escapar e Snape calou. Uma depois da outra, a garota as derrubou silenciosamente, escorada à parede. Sentou, então, em um divã verde musgo recém adquirido próximo à grande janela.

Quando ela começou a soluçar, Severo sentou-se ao lado dela, passando o braço pelos ombros da menina.

'-Ele era o único que sabia de tudo, que conhecia todas as partes faltantes da minha história. E ele se foi, e eu tenho que continuar mentindo para todo mundo.'

'-Desculpe, Serena, me desculpe...' – ele pediu, torcendo o nariz como se aquilo doesse profundamente – 'Eu não cheguei a imaginar a magnitude que isso teria para você.'

'-Eu odeio isso, mentir, não conhecer a minha própria história de vida. É terrível.' – ela soltou, num suspiro.

'-Quais são as partes faltantes?'

'-Todas.' – ela respondeu, sem ânimo, cutucando o tecido canelado do divã.

'-Eu poderia lhe dizer, se você quisesse.'

'-Eu sei que para você é mais dolorido do que era para Dumbledore. E que você omitirá algumas partes.' – ela disse, cansada também – 'Eu queria saber mais sobre a minha mãe, e a vida dela, e sobre o meu pai, que apesar de ver todos os dias eu não conheço nem o mínimo.'

Ele, então, puxou-a para si e abraçou. – 'Eu prometo que vou lhe contar tudo assim que essa guerra tiver passado e eu puder ser somente seu pai, está bem?'

Serena concordou, fungando baixinho.

'-E você me conhece mais do que qualquer pessoa viva. Talvez até mais do que Dumbledore. Você atingiu uma parte minha que nem eu sabia existir.' – ele sorriu fino para ela.

Ela o abraçou calmamente, como uma criança.

_Boom_. A porta bateu com força na parede. O elfo Kyle equilibrava as bandejas e sorria feliz com seu dever.

'-Aqui está, Srta. Snape, aqui está. E a menina precisa comer tudo o que Kyle preparou. Está fraca e pálida e Kyle não gostar de menina Snape fraca e pálida.'

Ele empurrou a bandeja na cama com um aceno de cabeça e fez uma reverencia que fez suas orelhas pontudas tocarem o chão.

'-Obrigada, Kyle.' – ela sorriu torto para ele, que deixou o quarto ainda fazendo reverencias.

'-Coma tudo, senão Kyle ficará irritado.' – ele brincou –'E eu vou para a reunião, é de extrema importância. Estou dando um jeito de ficarmos seguros mais este ano sem a presença de Dumbledore.'

'-Já?' – ela perguntou.

'-Temo que sim. Vejo você amanhã no café da manhã, está certo?' – ele deu um beijo paterno no topo da cabeça da garota – 'Tente ficar menos chateada comigo, por favor. E durma bem, Serena.'

'-Tome cuidado.' – foi a única coisa que ela sussurrou.

~"~

_Alexia vinha num campo florido, caminhando lentamente e apreciando a paisagem, até sentar-se num antigo balanço de madeira. Serena, quando a viu, correu para seus braços._

'_-Mãe.' – ela disse e Alexia a abraçou forte._

'_-Olá, meu bem. Como vai você? Está tão linda...' – Alexia comentou, cordialmente, aconchegando a filha nos braços._

'_-Eu sinto tanto a sua falta...' – Serena disse chorosa._

'_-E eu a sua, meu amor.' – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e negros da filha – '-Nós não temos muito tempo, você sabe. Vou logo te dizer então como estou orgulhosa de você e de seu pai.'_

'_-De nós? Por que?' – perguntou Serena confusa – 'Nós só estamos brigando ultimamente.'_

'_-Vocês estão tentando, filha, e isso é assim mesmo. Seu pai ama você demais para admitir e para pensar que algo de ruim possa lhe acontecer, então sempre haverá desentendimentos.'_

'_-Mãe, nós precisávamos de você aqui. Muito, muito.' – Serena olhou para cima, para a mãe, sem desvencilhar-se do abraço._

'_-Vocês precisam aprender sozinhos, querida, eu sinto muito. Mas vocês estão no caminho certo. Só é preciso que seu pai siga em frente.'_

'_-O que você quer dizer com 'seguir em frente'?' – Serena perguntou, abismada._

'_-Ora, meu bem, ele precisa encontrar alguém. Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho a vida toda afinal, não é mesmo?'_

'_-Não, mãe, ele não pode! Ele ainda sofre por você...'_

'_-Querida, eu estou certa de que ele nunca deixará de sofrer, mas é necessário dar um passo adiante, e talvez ele precise de sua ajuda ou somente de sua aprovação. Quero que me prometa que fará isso; por ele e por mim.'_

_Serena somente acenou._

'_-Eu sei que não está sendo fácil, anjinho.' – Alexia a abraçou mais forte e distribuiu beijos no topo da cabeça dela._

'_-Nós precisamos tanto de você aqui, mãe...' – Serena choramingou, repetindo o que já dissera._

'_-Eu estou com vocês sempre. E sempre estarei.' – ela limpou uma lágrima da bochecha rosada da filha._

'_-Não vá embora, mãe.' – Serena pediu._

'_-Eu não posso ficar nesta dimensão para sempre, querida. Eu amo você e seu pai. Cuide dele por mim.' – Alexia soprou um beijinho e acompanhou uma pequena multidão que voltava ao campo de flores, sorrindo._

~"~

Serena acordou arfando. Não se lembrava detalhes do sonho, mas lembrava de Alexia. Do cheiro suave da mãe, do calor das mãos; aquilo simplesmente não poderia ser somente coisa de sua cabeça.

'-Serena?' – uma mão bateu três vezes na porta, despertando-a de vez do sonho – 'Você já acordou? Tem alguém aqui querendo lhe ver.' – a voz rouca e profunda de seu pai ecoou no corredor.

Serena apenas pegou um elástico e atou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Vestia uma camiseta larga preta trouxa dos Rolling Stones e um shortinho cinza curto. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy.

'-Malfoy?' –ela perguntou, sonolenta – 'O que você está fazendo aqui em plena manhã?' – ela bocejou.

'-Vim visitar uma certa dama. Como não a encontrei, optei pelo dragão mesmo.'

'-Idiota.' – ela disse, batendo a porta na cara do loiro, que foi mais rápido e parou-a com o pé, adentrando o quarto.

'-Está a fim de um passeio?' – ele sugeriu.

'-Para onde, posso perguntar?' – ela sorriu torto, debochando.

'-Surpresa.' – ele a abraçou por trás e cochichou em seu ouvido.

'-Meu pai não vai deixar...' – ela alertou, desvencilhando-se do braço dele e se jogando na cama de casal alta.

'-Se assumirmos que estamos juntos para nossos pais, ele deixar...'

'-Não, Draco.' – ela cortou, sentado-se repentinamente na cama e abraçando uma almofada – 'Isso não é nem uma hipótese. Seu pai hoje é a maior ameaça para o meu segredo.'

'-Que droga, Serena! Nunca podemos ficar juntos na escola, aqui, na sua casa, muito menos na minha... Não há propósito de ter uma namorada assim!' – ele bradou, irritado.

'-Namorada? Nós não estamos namorando 'pra valer, Draco. E você queria o que? Andar de mãozinhas dadas na escola como um casal feliz e sem preocupações? Como Eliza e Blaise?' – ela debochou.

'-É, talvez seja exatamente isso que eu queira.'

'-Mas nós não somos um casal feliz e sem preocupações. Muito pelo contrário. Somos o casal mais complicado da escola; qualquer descuido e assinam nossa sentença de morte.'

'-Que tal tentar ser um casal normal? Por hoje, num lugar distante daqui, onde ninguém nos conheça e conheça menos ainda nossos sobrenomes.'

'-É uma ótima idéia, tão boa que soa como utopia.' – ela deitou a cabeça no colo dele, que estava sentado na beira da cama.

'-Quer tentar?' – ela sorriu – 'Por um dia ser um casal completamente normal?'

Ela sorriu, maliciosa.

~"~

'-O que é isso?' – Serena perguntou quando Severo e Narcisa deixaram a casa rumo à mais uma reunião dos Comensais para, agora que Hogwarts havia sido tomada, decidir o que seria feito.

'-Uma Chave de Portal.' – Draco respondeu, segurando um velho relógio de bolso, corroído e enferrujado.

Serena torceu o nariz para o objeto antigo. '-Blaise me deu antes das férias.' – ele completou – 'Em quatro minutos ele nos levará para a França.'

'-França?' – ela perguntou, torcendo o nariz. – 'Sim, agora. Segure aqui!' – o rapaz orientou e logo sentiram um puxão no umbigo. Pouco tempo depois, caiam num beco mal iluminado.

'-Blah, isso é a França, Draco?' – Serena resmungou, zonza.

'-Ei, estamos em uma travessa da avenida Champs Elysees, a mais clássica do mundo.'

Ele puxou-a então pela mão e com mais alguns passos avistaram o grande Arco do Triunfo coroando a longa avenida repleta de lojas elegantes e grandes.

Serena estava maravilhada.

'-Espere até ver a Torre Eiffel.' – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, abraçando-a por trás e dando um beijo rápido em seu pescoço.

Ficaram lá por um tempo, Serena admirava o Arco com uma tranqüilidade que Draco nunca vira estampada no rosto dela.

Caminharam calmamente pelas ruas de Paris, de mãos atadas como um casal normal.

Perto de atravessarem por uma larga ponte de concreto, Draco parou. Serena franziu o cenho, confusa, quando o garoto puxou-a para si e beijou-a sobre o Rio Sena.

'-Isto era para ser romântico, você sabe. Estamos sobre o Rio Sena.' – Malfoy comentou.

'-Clichê demais.' – Serena disse rindo e mostrando a língua para o loiro, e desta vez ela puxando-o pela mão através da ponte.

Ele levou-a até a Torre Eiffel, o que deixou-a ainda mais deslumbrada – não que Serena Snape tivesse admitido alguma coisa.

'-Não adianta, Serena. Tudo em Paris é clichê. Eu deveria ter te levado para a Índia; lá você acharia tudo surpreendente.' – ele debochou, irritado.

'-Não, querido, não gosto de vacas.' – ela sorriu, sarcástica, e o fez revirar os olhos.

'-Precisamos tomar cuidado com o horário.' – ele replicou, conferindo o relógio. – 'Bem, ainda temos tempo. Que tal um trem até Versalhes?'

'-O que você quiser.' – ela sorriu, romântica.

'-Hum, o meu dragão foi domesticado?' – ele também sorriu com a brincadeira, acariciando de leve o rosto da garota.

'-_Seu_ dragão?' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – 'Eu estou ajudando, Draco. Você não disse que queria que fossemos como um casal normal? Seremos, ao menos por um dia.'

Seguiram então para o Palácio de Versalhes; Depois de pegar o trem, caminharam por aguns minutos até o imponente portão de ouro, que guardava o palácio e antecedia os jardins. Draco comprou as entradas e adentraram o majestoso lugar de mãos dadas, exatamente como um casal normal.

Serena estava admirada com tudo ao seu redor, e não disfarçava. O gelo de seus olhos sumira completamente, e Draco agora podia ver a menina com quem namorava às escondidas.

Draco pigarreou e ofereceu o braço para que Serena enganchasse ao seu. Ela aceitou, surpresa. Andaram e exploraram o palácio praticamente ermo, devido ao dia da semana: segunda-feira.

Se os jardins do palácio eram maravilhosos, o interior era majestoso, encantado. Chegaram, então, ao Salão dos Espelhos, um salão de uma imponência e magnitude extrema, todo adornado de cristais e espelhos.

Serena ficou estarrecida. Nunca vira nada parecido na vida. O teto abobadado era adornado por pinturas à mão antiqüíssimas que desciam pelas paredes. Dele pendiam diversos lustres de cristal que refletiam com a luz que adentrava das janelas; oposto às grandes janelas haviam diversos espelhos decorados com ouro e estatuetas.

'-Gostou?' – ele sorriu torto, elegantemente para ela.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não sabia o que dizer – 'É... Maravilhoso.' – ela suspirou, não conseguindo colocar em palavras o que realmente achara do ambiente.

Serena rodopiou, atenta à todos os detalhes.

'-Me concede uma dança, princesa?' – Draco perguntou, galante, tirando-a do transe.

Serena riu, calma como nunca, e aceitou a mão que ele pelo salão estreito e comprido, ermo naquele dia. O ritmo desacelerou e só dançavam calmamente enquanto admiravam o salão e um ao outro.

Só balançavam seguindo a música não existente, Draco segurando uma mão dela e a outra firme em sua cintura. Serena apoiava a mão que não estava sendo segurada no peito do rapaz, tranqüila. Repousou a cabeça no ombro dele e continuaram ali, só balançando, juntos.

Depois de um tempo naquela posição Serena ergueu a cabeça de leve, fitando os olhos cinzas de Malfoy. Ele franziu o cenho, intrigado.

'-Obrigada, Draco,' – ela sorriu, transparente como nunca – 'pelo dia perfeito no meio desta confusão toda.'

'-O dia ainda não acabou.' – ele sussurrou, sorrindo, para ela.

Depois da valsa lenta no Salão deixaram o Versalhes e voltaram a Paris.

'-Nós ainda não comemos' – ele relembrou, segurando novamente a mão dela.

'-Onde vamos?'

'-Em que lugar especial você quer ir?' – ele inquiriu, a atenção toda nela.

'-Qualquer lugar. Não precisa nem ser especial; se eu comer _pizza_ aqui em Paris com você já será perfeito.' – ela sorriu o sorriso de Alexandra pela primeira vez naquele dia, e Draco apertou mais a mão dela como para se certificar de que estava mesmo ali.

'-Então está feito. Vou levar você ao meu lugar preferido de toda Paris.' – ele disse, puxando-a para si e a abraçando de lado.

Serena, inesperadamente, beijou-o enquanto caminhavam pegando Draco de surpresa.

Voltaram para a praça da Torre Eiffel e Serena franziu o cenho, não entendendo para onde estavam indo. Sempre imaginara que o lugar favorito de Draco fosse algum restaurante chique da Champs Elysees e não vira nada que se parecesse com um lugar no padrão da família Malfoy por ali.

'-Onde estamos indo, Draco?' – ela perguntou, confusa, olhando para os dois lados da avenida que os separaria do parque da Torre.

'-Você verá. Estamos realmente perto.'

Ali, na frente da torre, havia um carrossel e um pequeno recinto redondo.

'-Chegamos.' – Draco anunciou, parado na frente do lugar onde um homem fazia uma espécie de panquecas.

'-Onde estamos?' – Serena inquiriu, com a testa franzida – 'Isso é uma panqueca?' – perguntou olhando com estranheza para a comida.

'-Não, querida' – ele disse e Serena não sabia se ele estava debochando – 'Isso é uma creperia. Ou _crêperie_, como dizem por aqui.'

'-Este é o seu lugar favorito?' – ela apontou, debochando.

'-Você verá, Serena.' – ele disse e pediu os crepes.

O crepe parecia um pedaço de _pizza_ e Serena ficou desconfiada quando Draco lhe entregou o seu.

'-Morda. É realmente bom.' – ele indicou, apoiado na muralha que os separava do Rio Sena.

Serena mordeu e quase gemeu ao sentir o sabor do creme de avelã com morangos picados.

'-É maravilhoso.' – ela exclamou, de olhos fechados – 'Podemos comer lá em baixo?' – ela indicou os bancos de concreto logo abaixo deles, ao longo do Sena.

'-Eu não disse?' – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – 'Que romântica você. Quer comer crepes sentada à beira do Rio Sena.' – ele brincou mas a acompanhou à escada que os levaria até lá embaixo.

Sentaram-se debaixo de uma árvore de pequeno porte, comendo os crepes. Serena olhava para o rio, ainda anestesiada com tudo aquilo que vira. Desviou seu olhar para Draco, então, e viu o loiro inteiro coberto de chocolate.

Desatou a rir.

'-O que foi?' – ele perguntou intrigado.

'-Tem...' – ela não conseguia parar de rir – 'Creme de avelã... No seu rosto... _Todo_.' – ela continuou a rir e ele ficou bravo.

'-Ei, esquentadinho. Venha aqui.' – Serena chamou e Draco não virou. Ela mostrou os guardanapos de papel em seu colo e sacudiu-os na frente do loiro – 'Eu vou limpar.'

Malfoy virou-se novamente para ela, contrariado e ela, cuidadosamente, limpou o rosto do rapaz, colando os lábios depois.

'-Hum, com gosto de chocolate.' – ele disse lambendo os lábios e Serena riu.

Serena terminou de comer o crepe e lambuzou a boca novamente para depois beijá-lo. Draco franziu o cenho, não gostando da idéia no início, mas não deixou de beijá-la.

Ela limpou aos dois e jogou os guardanapos no lixo. Quando voltou lembrou que tinha de perguntar algo ao rapaz.

'-Quanto tempo temos?' – perguntou, limpando os jeans e sentado novamente ao lado do loiro.

'-Pouco mais de uma hora.' – disse, olhando no relógio – 'Ainda dá tempo de darmos mais uma olhada na Torre.'

'-Não podemos ficar aqui?' – perguntou, dengosa.

'-Podemos fazer o que você quiser.' – replicou sorrindo e passando um braço por cima do ombro da garota, onde logo Serena apoiou a cabeça.

Serena admirava o rio enquanto Draco a admirava. Quando ela olhou para ele, beijaram-se carinhosa e calmamente, aproveitando o momento.

O rapaz acariciou o rosto dela e sorriu fino. Serena passou a mão pelas costas dele e o abraçou. Draco suspirou fundo e depositou um beijo leve em seu ombro.

'-Pena que teremos que voltar para casa' – ela suspirou, cansada – 'Onde somos Serena Snape e Draco Malfoy...'

'-...Filhos dos Comensais mais procurados do mundo bruxo.' – ele completou, soltando o abraço e segurando a mão da garota no colo.

Serena riu triste.

'-Eu não quero que este dia acabe e que a gente tenha que ir embora.' – ela admitiu, infantilmente.

Draco pensou um pouco, fitando o Sena à sua frente e acariciando a mão da garota sem perceber.

'-Podemos voltar algum dia, depois que tudo isso acabar.' – ele sugeriu – 'Aí você conhecerá Paris de verdade.'

Serena apenas concordou, com um sorriso leve no rosto. Draco checou o relógio novamente.

'-Quanto tempo?' – perguntou, triste.

'-Vinte minutos.' – respondeu ele, fitando-a.

Ela apenas o beijou como há muito tempo não se beijavam, avidamente, mas com mais carinho do que nunca. Ali ficaram, juntos, contemplando o rio, de mãos dadas esperando o tempo passar.

Draco consultou o relógio mais uma vez e suspirou.

'-Já?' – Serena perguntou manhosa.

'-Dois minutos' – ele respondeu –'Se prepare.'

Serena olhou para trás, para onde a Torre Eiffel se erguia, despedindo-se de Paris. Tinha sido realmente um dia perfeito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O que acharam do presente de Natal de vocês? Prometo que o próximo capítulo será mais legal e elaborado... Quis deixar este pronto logo para vocês! Ah, e perdoem os possíveis erros... Escrevi realmente mais rápido que o normal.

Espero ser retribuída com reviews, hahaha. Serão os melhores presentes para mim...

Respondendo-as...

**Makele**: Obrigada por esta review tão linda e inesperada! Seja muitíssimo bem vinda à história! Ele terá esta chance, pode acreditar... E você realmente adivinhou o rumo da fic, neste capítulo comecei a falar disso. Continue acompanhando e comentando, linda.

**Karinepira**: Obrigada, Karine! Acompanhe a fic, eu garanto um final inesperado, hahaha! Vocês leitoras andam adivinhando o que acontecerá na fanfic... Isso é errado, hein? Hahaha. Nosso Severo não ficará sozinho, acredite. Continue me contando o que está achando!

**Liv Stroker**: Ah, eu não abandonei a fic! Não pense nisso! Obrigada pelo carinho e atenção, Liv, é realmente muito importante para uma autora. Só posso dizer que amo ler suas reviews, são sempre tão inspiradoras! Coitada da Alexia... Porém ainda não achei um jeito de ressuscitá-la na fic, sem ela por enquanto, haha. Atualizei logo, hein? Presente de Natal para vocês!

**Daniela Snape**: Aqui está, Dani! Capítulo novinho de presente para vocês! Continue comentando...

Feliz Natal para vocês, leitoras queridas.

Não sei se esse ano volto a postar, senão Feliz 2013 para todas nós!

Beijo, L.


	23. Nada dura para sempre

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal, como vão? Aqui está um capítulo novinho em folha, super rápido para vocês! Estamos chegando em outras etapas da vida dos nossos personagens... Tudo ficará mais difícil agora.

Atendendo à pedidos, dedico o capítulo à **BeaGomezS2**, que descobriu Harry Potter e está felicíssima por poder ir ao Hogwarts Convention.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 - Nada dura para sempre<strong>

Narcisa e Severo voltaram para a Mansão Prince naquele dia e o jovem casal agiu como normalmente, implicando um com o outro, porém, nas divagações de ambos estava o pequenino passeio e os momentos compartilhados.

Mais um mísero segredo, Serena pensava. Ótimo, como se não faltassem coisas a esconder. Sua vontade era mandar uma coruja à Eliza como uma adolescente apaixonada e contar sobre o beijo em cima do rio Sena. Mas não podia contar nada à Eliza; nada sobre nada.

Serena suspirou e afundou mais na poltrona da sala de estar. Narcisa e Draco Malfoy partiam agora, na soleira da porta, a mulher acenando maternalmente para ela e saindo em direção aos jardins, despedindo-se de Severo. Draco lançou um olhar de soslaio para Serena que seria enigmático para qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela entendeu que ele se desculpava por não poder despedir-se de maneira adequada.

Todas as emoções passearam pela face do rapaz quando Serena assoprou-lhe um beijinho. Espanto foi a primeira delas, porque a Serena Snape que ele conhecia jamais faria aquilo. Logo, porém, entendeu que quem lhe soprara o beijo fora a mesma garota com quem compartilhara a tarde, dando-lhe um desfecho perfeito.

Ele sorriu abertamente de volta, as sobrancelhas loiras erguidas, ainda surpreso. Aquele tipo de sorriso Serena também só vira uma vez em Draco Malfoy e sabia que ele entendera que o dia havia sido perfeito.

~"~

Quando Snape voltou batendo a porta principal atrás de si, Serena viu que ele tinha envelopes nas mãos.

'-Acabou de chegar do Correio Coruja' – ele disse e separou três – 'São para você.'

Serena viu que o primeiro continha o lacre de Hogwarts e hesitou antes de abrir.

'-É o que eu estou pensando?' – ela inquiriu, não demonstrando o nervosismo que sentia.

'-Se você estiver pensando que é o resultado dos seus NOMs então, sim.' –ele proferiu, indicando o sofá refinado para que se sentassem.

Serena rasgou o selo, trêmula. Severo o notou.

'-Nervosa?' – ele indagou, desviando o olhar da carta para a menina, o mesmo olhar sem expressão costumeiro.

'-Sabe como é, foi meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.' – ela deu de ombros. Ele sorriu fino e torto, desafiador.

'-Qual é!' – ela pulou, antes de tirar o pergaminho do envelope – 'Você está com essa cara porque já viu minhas notas!' – Severo não agüentou e alargou o sorriso – 'Não vale, pai! Eu não passei em História da Magia não é mesmo?'

Snape limitou-se a revirar os olhos. Serena sentou-se de novo ao lado do pai e desdobrou o pergaminho.

_**Herbologia E  
>Feitiços O<br>Tranfiguração E  
>Astronomia A<br>História da Magia D  
>Poções O<br>Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas E**_

'-Eu simplesmente não acredito.' – ela murmurou, baixinho, fazendo Snape desviar a atenção do boletim para ela – 'Eu tive um _Ótimo_ em Poções.' – Serena disse, desolada.

'-Você obteve nota máxima em Poções e está assim por que...?' – ele indagou, o cenho franzido.

'-Você não costuma dar nota máxima; Sei disso. Você não fez isso apenas porque sou sua filha não é?' – ela disse, o ego ferido – 'Não quero que você me compre com aprovação máxima em Poções.'

'-Serena!' – ele resmungou - 'Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso. Você achou soluções rápidas nos testes com os ingredientes disponíveis e obteve Poções perfeitas. Eu pensei muito sobre a sua nota, mas simplesmente não podia lhe dar algo que não fosse _Ótimo_.' – ele comentou, correndo o olho pelas outras notas.

'-Não olhe para História da Magia, não olhe para História da Magia!' – ela entoou o mantra baixinho, de olhos cerrados.

'-Eu já olhei para História da Magia, se a senhorita quer mesmo saber.' – ele resmungou, sisudo – 'Você sabe que vai ter que melhorar isso se quiser obter um NIEM aceitável na matéria.'

'-Ah, pai, por favor. Professor Binns é simplesmente terrível!' – ela choramingou – 'Aquele fantasma idiota me faz dormir a aula toda! Tudo culpa dele.' – Serena cruzou os braços sobre o peito e bufou – 'Quão ferrada eu estou?' – perguntou, fechando os olhos novamente para não ver a reação do pai.

'-Agradeça a Merlin por suas outras notas terem sido excepcionais, senão você estaria incrivelmente...' – Snape foi interrompido.

'-Obrigada, pai, obrigada!' – ela puxou-o e o abraçou forte – 'Eu sei que você também odeia História da Magia' – ela sussurrou para ele, divertida, sem soltar o abraço.

Ele sorriu de leve, apreciando a brincadeira adolescente da filha. Agora parecia tão normal ter Serena em casa que ele teve vontade de se beliscar. Era como se eles tivessem feito aquilo a vida toda; sentado assim, para avaliar o boletim no fim do semestre.

E Snape admitia que gostava desses momentos triviais mais do que qualquer coisa. Gostava de esperar Serena para o café como se o tivesse feito a vida toda, gostava do modo como Serena temia uma punição por notas baixas como se tivessem compartilhado desde sempre esses momentos de pai e filha.

'-Pai?' – ela chamou, quando ele estava absorto em pensamentos – 'Ei, não faça essa carranca! Eu tive dois – _dois_ – _Ótimos_!' – Serena disse feliz, alheia ao contexto da guerra agora que estava em casa na companhia do pai.

Ele a ignorou, e resmungou algo inteligível. Serena soltou o pai e encarou-o apenas. Ele parecia não estar preparado para aquilo ainda. Parabenizar a filha pelas notas era algo realmente trivial, e ele ainda não o sabia como fazer.

'-Serena, você sabe como suas notas são ótimas.' – ele disse, sorrindo de leve – 'E quanto a História da Magia, bem, este é seu primeiro ano... Vamos relevar.' – Serena sorriu fino e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai.

Snape ficou surpreso; positivamente surpreso. Como ele pudera achar que Serena era tão parecida com ele que seria um fardo? Ele, de fato, não a conhecia e ela estava revelando coisas demais herdadas da mãe para que ele acreditasse ser verdade.

'-Ah, Serena. Antes que eu me esqueça.' – ele disse, quebrando o momento de ternura entre os dois – 'Aquele dia, o dia da Torre.'

Serena apenas aquiesceu.

'-Eu preciso que você me diga o que ouviu... Quero saber quem realmente sabe da verdade.'

'-McGonagall!' – Serena exclamou – 'Ela sabe de tudo... Eu duvidei, pai, duvidei seriamente do que ela falava e achei que tinham contado à ela algo errado, mas foi você, você mesmo quem matou Dumbledore. E Potter. Potter como sempre sabia de tudo, vivia enfiado nas barbas do Diretor, pois não. E estava com ele em sabe-se lá onde foram.' – Serena declarou e de repente lhe bateu um calafrio, subindo a espinha – 'Você não está me usando, está?'

'-Claro que não, Serena. Você é minha filha, não uma isca.' – ele franziu o cenho, ofendido – 'Lembra-se da reunião de hoje?' – Serena concordou – 'Lord me quer como novo Diretor de Hogwarts e os planos para o ano que vem são os mais diabólicos. Preciso saber com quem teremos que tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora.'

'-Diretor?' – ela exclamou, atônita – 'Quem lecionará Poções?' – perguntou, distraída.

'-Slughorn, um velhaco que já lecionou Poções em Hogwarts na minha época... Idiota prepotente, movido à alunos prediletos...' – ele resmungou o final e Serena não deu muita importância.

'-Wow, você realmente me pegou de surpresa, Snape.' – ela comentou, temendo aquele homem que seria num futuro extremamente breve o novo Diretor do castelo – 'Diretor, quem diria? Você está... Hum, contente?' – ela perguntou, séria, focalizando bem Severo e temendo-o.

'-Você acha que estou contente de estar no lugar do mais nobre diretor de Hogwarts e única pessoa que confiou em mim? Francamente.' – ele deu de ombros, bufando.

Serena calou. Ainda era seu pai; mas somente a imagem mental que surgia era terrível.

'-Hum...' – ela começou, respirando fundo, um tempo depois – 'E o que exatamente você quis dizer com terem tomado Hogwarts?'

'-Os Comensais estão lá, Serena. Voldemort controla a escola; e nós faremos o que ele disser para fazermos hoje.'

'-Então na reunião de ontem ele disse que queria você como novo Diretor e na de hoje lhe dirá o que fazer?' – perguntou ela, tentando organizar as informações – 'E todos já sabem?'

'-Exatamente' – Severo Snape disse, sem emoção alguma – 'Sobre o novo cargo?' – ele completou amargamente, replicando. Serena apenas concordou – 'Não. Ontem essa parte foi em particular. Certamente por hoje todos o saberão.'

Serena abriu a boca para perguntar outra coisa quando a Marca Negra queimou em seu braço esquerdo. Ele arregaçou a manga e esfregou com uma careta. A garota fitava o braço esquerdo do pai raivosamente.

'-Tenho que ir, Serena' – disse ele, indo até o hall e vestido a costumeira capa preta; a garota o seguiu –'Kyle fará o que for preciso. Talvez eu nem mesmo volte hoje, então não me espere.'

Ela concordou debilmente, preocupada.

'-Cuide-se.' – ela disse, escorada à abertura em arco – 'E tente se manter vivo pelo menos até a guerra estourar' – comentou, debochando e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela estava começando a entender o que significava ser prática em uma guerra, e agora nem tinha calafrios ao ouvir piadas de humor negro sobre isso; ela, aliás, as estava fazendo.

'-Eu tenho de me manter.' – ele disse, carrancudo, abrindo a porta. Serena estava ali parada, como se esperasse por algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era. Snape fechou novamente a porta e caminhou até a garota. Deu-lhe um abraço paternal e lhe afagou os cabelos, olhando-a nos olhos depois, como para se certificar se ela estava bem. Sem mais conversa, bateu a porta com um clique, aparatando depois dos portões.

Serena foi diretamente para seu quarto, subindo a imponente e longa escadaria de mármore branco. Kyle a seguia, muitíssimo bem disposto. Ao encostar os dedos delicados e pequenos na maçaneta, o elfo puxou o fino cardigan de verão que ela usava.

'-Menina Snape.' –o elfo fez uma grande reverência – 'O senhor de Kyle mandou checar se a menina estava bem e se comia. Menina Snape está com fome? Kyle traz comida.'

'-Mais tarde, Kyle. Obrigada.' – ela disse, simpática, adentrando o quarto.

O pequeno elfo saiu fazendo mesuras como já de costume, enquanto Serena se dirigia à escrivaninha e pegava o pequeno abridor de cartas de dentro de um porta-penas. O abridor era todo em prata e as iniciais de Serena estavam gravadas no lado afiado.

Agora ela não tinha dúvidas de quem dera a bonita e pomposa pena que ganhara no início do ano letivo.

Rasgando a primeira carta, percebeu que era de Elena.

_Querida, como vai? _

_Serei breve, lhe garanto. Tudo o que eu quero é saber onde está e se passa bem, Serena. Estou extremamente preocupada. Um pergaminho que você me mande e eu enviarei de volta uma Chave de Portal para Paris, onde estamos agora. Elizabeth ficaria exultante; o menino Zabini não veio, por razões que eu desconheço, mas Eliza está triste._

_Venha passar um tempo conosco! Considere minha oferta com o coração, meu bem._

_Aguardando desesperadamente uma notícia,_

_Elena Duncan_

Serena rapidamente rabiscou uma resposta curta e chamou pela coruja da casa, que rapidamente a atendeu. Passou para a segunda e última carta, fora o resultado dos NOMs. Era de Eliza.

_Serena, onde você está? _

_Preciso falar urgentemente com alguém e não penso em ninguém senão você. É uma pergunta retórica, eu sei, porque você não me dirá, então leia com carinho._

_Blaise não veio comigo para Paris, como combinado. Disse que dera a Chave de Portal para Malfoy antes das férias e agora não poderia nos acompanhar (com um sorriso amarelo). Mamãe prontamente lhe ofereceu outra, mas acontece que ele não aceitou._

_Você e todo mundo estavam certos. Ele, afinal, ainda é Blaise Zabini. Disse que não queria se amarrar tão cedo, que queria curtir a vida, que estava se sentindo preso. Toda a bobagem de sempre; que tola eu fui, Serena! Eu jurei que ele tinha mudado, amadurecido por mim. Ele simplesmente me deu adeus, um beijo na bochecha e foi embora._

_Você acredita nisso? Deu meia volta e foi embora! Bastardo! Escrevo tristemente para contar-lhe do nosso nada gentil rompimento. Estou aqui em Paris, tomando champanhe com a mamãe e usando todos os Kleenex da casa._

_Nem eu acredito em quão tola fui. Mamãe diz que eu devo parar de chorar e me culpar, e eu acho sábio. Porém, não consigo. Choro de raiva de mim._

_Venha para cá, amiga, e passearemos por Paris. Mandaremos uma Chave de Portal no instante em que você disser sim._

_No aguardo do seu brilhante 'sim',_

_Eliza_

Serena ficou surpresa, mas não chocada. Era mesmo Blaise Zabini. A carta de Eliza era, desta vez, cordial e informal. Depois de dois pedidos para visitar Paris, ela estava quase cogitando mesmo a idéia.

O problema era tempo. Não o tempo dela, e sim de Snape. Quantos dias mais ele viveria?

Serena queria poder partilhá-los junto ao pai.

Mandou uma resposta simples para Eliza, as condolências sobre o término do namoro e um agradecimento coloquial pela oferta. Disse que aceitaria de bom grado em uma próxima vez. Sabia que a amiga não faria nada, tampouco questionaria.

Com as cartas devidamente enviadas, Serena foi até a varanda e aproveitou os sanduíches de Kyle num merecido descanso de verão.

~"~

_Draco, cara, fiz merda._

_Era supostamente para eu estar dando gritinhos de felicidade como um unicórnio saltitante. Fui até Eliza e terminei tudo com ela. Ter te dado a Chave de Portal não resolveu muito; Sra. Duncan logo me arrumou outra, então foi pior do que eu pensava._

_Espero que você tenha feito bom proveito._

_Ela ficou arrasada, como você deve imaginar. E garanto que agora você está pensando, Draquinho, que seu amigo aqui é mais idiota que um trasgo montanhês. Sim, eu sou. Jurava que terminando com a Duncan eu me sentiria livre de novo, e eu tentei._

_Fui até o pub mais próximo e tentei. Tentei beijar várias meninas, o que acabou por me rendendo o apelido de 'bundão' porque eu, ah, isso é vergonhoso. Vou deixar você rir de mim por dois séculos. Bem, porque eu, Blaise Zabini, garanhão de Hogwarts, não consegui ficar com nenhuma delas._

_Cara, você não faz idéia de como as minhas bochechas doem. Levei mais tapas na cara naquele dia do que no resto da minha vida de galinha._

_Não sei o que fazer. Como você sempre foi o cérebro da nossa dupla espero que me mande uma boa resposta._

_Blaise _

Draco amassou o pergaminho, resmungando o quão idiota Blaise era. Porém riu-se com as besteiras e confusões armadas pelo moreno. Ele não mudava nunca!

Mandou uma resposta para o amigo reafirmando o quão trasgo ele era e que perdera a garota Duncan para sempre depois de magoá-la duas vezes.

Estava com saudade de Serena, mas se não podia admitir isso nem para si mesmo, como admitiria para ela? Ou para sua mãe e seu padrinho? Era impossível. Aquilo estava ficando demais.

Resolveu tomar um banho frio e tirar a morena da cabeça, mas ao entrar na banheira imponente de sua suíte, o loiro só conseguia pensar naquele sorrisinho torto unido à sobrancelha arqueada.

~"~

Os jardins da Mansão Prince eram realmente uma beleza, pensou Serena. A terceira semana de férias chegara logo e fora somente quando a garota tivera tempo para apreciar de verdade, o sol tocando de leve a pele desnuda das coxas da menina.

Sentara nos bancos refinados que adornavam a praça com labirinto e admirou a propriedade. Jamais pensara que Prof. Snape fosse dono de aquilo tudo. A Mansão se erguia, imponente, contra o céu azulado de verão e as flores emolduravam o restante do retrato.

Estavam um pouco queimadas, as flores, e não eram tantas quanto Serena imaginava que fossem sem aquele sol e calor excessivo. Na primavera sim aquilo deveria ser magnífico. E então Serena desejou poder passar uma primavera sequer de sua vida ali.

Mas uma primavera tranqüila, por favor, pediu ela, mentalmente.

Quando adentrou, por fim, a Mansão, Severo Snape usava as costumeiras vestes negras.

'-Pai?' – Serena chamou, baixo e temerosa, vendo que ele lia algo compenetrado, e rugas surgiam entre suas sobrancelhas.

'-Sim?' – ele respondeu, erguendo os olhos do jornal.

'-Céus, está terrivelmente quente.' – ela exclamou, e uma elfa que ela não conhecia lhe ofereceu uma taça com água e começou a abaná-la com um leque – 'Por que você está vestido com isso?' – Serena olhou com desprezo para as roupas do pai.

Snape nada disse, mas para Serena ele parecia irritado.

'-E os trouxas conhecem meios muitíssimos melhores de amenizar o calor, não importa o que vocês pensem deles. Merlin, eu daria tudo por um ar condicionado hoje!' – Serena resmungou e ia saindo, indo para fora novamente, quando o pai falou, em seu tom grave e penetrante.

'-Você acha que eu não conheço nada sobre trouxas, Serena?' – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela – 'Não sou Arthur Weasley. Você pode não saber, mas vivi com trouxas por bastante tempo.'

Serena olhou-o curiosa, mas respondeu ácida: - 'Há mesmo muita coisa que eu não sei sobre você, professor. Ahn, Snape. Da próxima vez consulto um elfo doméstico daqui; eles certamente sabem mais do que eu.'

'-Não vamos discutir isso novamente, Serena' – ele disse, sério e firme.

Serena concordou com a cabeça e subiu um degrau, mordendo o lábio.

'-Vá, Elike.' – ele disse à elfa – 'Meu pai era um trouxa' – ele continuou, falando para o nada, mas certo de que Serena estava a ouvir, ela então virou-se e fitou o pai – 'E vivi onze anos sob o mesmo teto que ele. Onze míseros anos, se me permite dizer.'

'-Pensei que os trouxas não significassem muito para você, digo, para os anos que passou com eles serem classificados assim.' – foi a única coisa que ela comentou.

'-Não foram míseros devido aos trouxas, Serena' – Snape disse, sério – 'Tobias Snape era um carrasco.'

Serena não respondeu. Apenas fitou-o.

'-Minha mãe era bruxa, Eileen, uma bruxa de uma família muito importante, mas teve a demência de se casar com um completo bastardo.' – ele disse, os olhos mostrando um sentimento que a garota não conseguia identificar – 'Mas a vida é tão irônica algumas vezes que fez o mesmo acontecer à Alexia.' – ele riu assustadoramente com o próprio humor negro.

'-Estou certa de que você não é como seu pai.' – ela retorquiu prontamente.

'-Nada de bom poderia ter vindo dele e nada de bom poderia vir de mim.' – ele bradou, e a raiva era direcionada ao seu passado, não à Serena – 'Exceto você.' – ele completou, num tom baixo.

Serena engoliu em seco e fitou-o intensamente.

'-Eu acredito em você' – a garota desarmou todas as defesas dele – ', assim como Alexia acreditava. Você não é um bastardo.'

'-Serena, você não sabe as coisas que eu fiz...' – ele começou, rosnando baixo – 'E você deveria me odiar! Eu te deixei naquele lugar... Urgh, porque eu era um bastardo medroso. E agora você está aqui, correndo perigo de novo!' – ele bradou, com raiva, finalizando com um soco na antiga mesa de mogno da sala de jantar.

'-Eu achei mesmo que te odiava, quando descobri tudo.' – ela começou, fitando o lugar na mesa que recebera a fúria de Snape – 'Mas eu nunca te odiei de verdade, Snape. Nem quando eu queria. Porque eu entendi o que você fez, e acho que foi preciso muito mais coragem para me deixar lá do que para ficar comigo.'- ela falou, calmamente, e Severo quase pensou que fosse Alexia. Sua filha, porém, mantinha a sobrancelha arqueada e aquele ar de sempre certa.

'-Você não entende, Serena?' – ele disse, mais calmo desta vez – 'Eu sou um filho da puta egoísta. Eu quis ter vocês duas. Talvez por querer muito mais do que eu merecia o destino tenha me tirado tudo.' – ele disse, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos – 'Tudo o que me sobrou foram posses e dinheiro, e só. Todo o resto foi com vocês. Agora eu quis ter você aqui, em casa, mesmo sabendo os riscos que você corre. Como você pode dizer que eu não sou um bastardo?' – ele urrou, na ira das próprias escolhas.

'-Eu não me importo, Snape, não me importo se corro mais perigo aqui do que no orfanato.'

'-Isso não é verd...'

'-Deixe-me falar' – ela cortou-o – 'Eu não me importo porque eu passei a vida toda sonhando com uma família que eu sabia que não podia ter. E passei a vida toda achando que na verdade eu era uma menina má e não merecia.' – ela suspirou – 'Depois eu passei a não admitir nem a mim mesmo que eu sentia falta de vocês; eu nem ao menos tinha os conhecido não é mesmo?' – ela inquiriu retoricamente, dando de ombros e deixando uma lágrima escapar, seguida de outras. Continuou mantendo a expressão séria, porém falar daquilo que guardara há tanto tempo era deveras difícil – 'Mas não é sobre merecer, Snape. Não se trata disso. Existem pessoas maravilhosas que mereciam coisas maravilhosas e não as tem. Tudo é como a vida quer.' – ela, mais uma vez deu de ombros, secando as lágrimas.

Severo não sabia o que dizer. Aquele argumento ele não podia retrucar.

'-Você não é egoísta. Não mesmo.' – ela fungou e tentou limpar as lágrimas novamente – 'Eu nunca serei mais grata a alguém como sou a você; a pior coisa neste mundo é não saber de onde veio, sabe?' – ela deu um sorrisinho fino e triste, as lágrimas molhando seus lábios cheios.

'-Me desculpe, Serena, me desculpe...' – foi tudo que ele pôde dizer frente àquilo.

'-Só me conte... Como era Eileen?' – perguntou, limpando finalmente as lágrimas com curiosidade pela família do pai.

~"~

Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini bateram à porta da Mansão Prince numa quarta-feira ensolarada, acompanhados por uma elfa envergonhada.

'-Malfoy? Zabini?' – Serena atendeu – 'O que raios vocês fazem aqui?'

'-Merlin!' – exclamou o moreno. Seus olhos azuis brilharam com a surpresa – 'Quem diria que o morcegão de Hogwarts vivia aqui?'

'-Elike elfa má. Elike não obedeceu ao senhor Snape. Elike deixou estranhos entrarem. Elike elfa muito má. Senhor Loiro convenceu Elike.' – ela se jogou no chão e se debateu, batendo depois a cabeça na parede.

'-Elike pare com isso' – Serena disse, puxando tentando puxar a elfa que se debatia e se machucava. Quando as tentativas foram falhas, puxou-a pela orelha mesmo, fazendo-a ficar de pé.

'-Não,menina Snape! Elike elfa má.Elike merece ser punida.'

'-Não há problema, eu conheço os dois; só não deixe meu pai saber disso. Prepare um lanche para nós ao invés disso, Elike.' – ela suspirou e olhou para os dois visitantes. Draco alheio ao esplendor da Mansão e Blaise encantado – 'Chá? Café? Suco? O que vão beber, rapazes?' – ela perguntou, contrariada.

'-Não tem firewhisky por aqui?' – Zabini perguntou, sorrindo maroto.

'-Meu Merlin! Não são nem duas horas da tarde!' – exclamou, atônita –'Podemos beber um vinho depois, se vocês realmente estiverem a fim de álcool.' – ela revirou os olhos.

'-Chá está ótimo' – Draco disse à elfa e Blaise ameaçou reclamar – 'Para os dois'

'-Para mim também, Elike. Com gelo, por favor.'

Assim que a pequena elfa saiu, Serena virou-se novamente para os dois, as mãos na cintura.

'-Agora... Qual dos dois me dirá o que exatamente vocês estão fazendo aqui?'

'-Draquinho e eu pensamos... Está um lindo dia de verão não é mesmo? Então que tal visitar nossa formidável amiga sonserina?' – ele sorriu amarelo.

'-Bela explicação, .' – uma voz grave ecoou através do hall, atrás do rapaz.

'-Sr. Zabini... Parece que estão falando com meu pai!' – ele resmungou, distraído, sem ver à quem pertencia a voz.

Quando Severo apareceu, Blaise gelou até o âmago.

'-Prof... Professor Snape?' – ele perguntou, de olhos arregalados.

'-Quem você esperava em minha casa? Berta mãos de Merlin?' – ele bufou, quase rindo de deboche do rapaz – 'E você, Draco, como vai? Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui.' – disse cordialmente para o afilhado, apertando-lhe as mãos.

'-Vou bem, tio Severo. Perdoe-nos por vir sem avisar.' – ele disse, polido.

'-É bom rever você. Algum problema?' – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

'-Não, não, tio... Apenas pensamos em vir para cá. Há tão poucos lugares que se pode visitar hoje em dia no mundo bruxo.' – ele sorriu fino.

'-Vou deixar vocês, jovens, sozinhos. Bem vindo, Zabini.' – Snape debochou, mas o garoto ainda estava mais branco que as barbas de Dumbledore – 'Pedirei para providenciarem um lanche para vocês.'

'-Eu já fiz isso.' – Serena falou pela primeira vez na presença do pai.

Ele concordou e deu um meio abraço gentil na garota, o rosto totalmente Sereno – 'Ótimo, filha.'

Snape saiu e adentrou uma porta camuflada sob a escada que levava ao seu escritório.

'-Wow, ele é mesmo seu pai.' – Blaise disse, boquiaberto com a cena – 'Digo, ele é o Prof, Snape, ele nunca faria isso... Céus!'

'-Até eu duvido de vez em quando, Blaise, até eu...' – Draco disse, balançando a cabeça inconformado – 'Se não fosse essa língua ácida.'

'-Como se você não gostasse...' – Serena disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Os três saíram para o exterior da propriedade. Serena então perguntou,desconfiada:

'-Agora... De verdade. O que vocês vieram fazer aqui, por Merlin?'

Nenhum respondeu por alguns instantes. Até que Blaise resolveu falar.

'-Tinha alguém que queria te ver, Snape querida.' – o moreno disse atrevido, lançando um olhar acusador para o loiro – 'Saudades'

Serena pareceu surpresa pelo semblante que seu rosto adquiriu, logo, porém, retornando à passividade.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva para Draco, que apenas deu de ombros, murmurando coisas inteligíveis.

'-Aquilo não é o que eu estou pensando, é?' – Blaise franziu os olhos para enxergar.

'-Do que você está falando?' – Serena respondeu – 'Do campo de quadribol?'

'-Não, eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que Prof. Snape tem um _campo_ _de_ _quadribol_ no quintal da _mansão_ dele! Não Snape!' – ele disse, embasbacado.

'-Nós podíamos jogar... Ou só voar um pouco.' – sugeriu Serena, dando de ombros.

'-Eu já disse o quanto eu te adoro, Snape?' – Blaise disse, passando o braço pelo ombro de Serena.

'-Ela gosta de coisa melhor, Zabini.' – Draco falou, sorrindo fino.

'-Você vai mesmo me trair com esse loiro aguado?' – Zabini perguntou, teatralmente.

'-Não, querido, claro que não.' – Serena mostrou a língua para Draco e sorriu.

Chegaram ao campo de quadribol num clima amigável totalmente descontraídos.

'-Vocês tem vassouras reservas por aqui?' – Blaise perguntou.

Serena franziu o cenho, pensativa.

'-Ali' – Draco disse, apontando para uma casinha escondida ao pé das arquibancadas simples e não muito altas – 'As vassouras ficam guardadas ali.'

Serena e Blaise seguiram o loiro e encontraram diversas vassouras cuidadosamente guardadas no local. A de Serena tinha um lugar especial. Todas as outras vassouras estavam penduradas verticalmente numa mesma parede, em fileiras e várias na mesma fileira.

Na parede contrária havia apenas duas, cuidadosamente colocadas em um suporte na horizontal. A vassoura que repousava embaixo da de Serena era de um marrom lustrado bonito, com os detalhes em dourado e as cerdas ainda alinhadas.

Elas contrastavam na parede, uma marrom e dourada e outra preta e prata, mas formavam um bonito par. Serena inclinou-se um pouco para ver melhor a vassoura e viu que no lugar do nome e modelo da vassoura, estava um nome: Alexia S. Snape.

'-Alexandra Spring Snape.' – Serena falou, não percebendo que tinha dito em voz alta.

Era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar ver o sobrenome Snape ser admitido à Alexia. Agora eles eram uma família. Severo Snape, Serena Snape e Alexandra Snape. Nem Serena imaginava que mudar o sobrenome de Alexia em sua concepção faria tanta diferença.

Alexia Snape, sua mãe.

'-Spring?' – foi Draco quem perguntou no meio do silencio que se instalou.

'-Era o sobrenome da minha mãe.' – ela deu de ombros.

'-Os Spring são conhecidos, Serena. Até demais na verdade.' – ele comentou – 'Você nunca disse que sua mãe era uma Spring.'

'-E o que você conhece dessa família, por acaso?'

'-Meu pai também é do ramo dos negócios, Serena. E não há nada mais tradicional que a família Spring' – Draco continuou – 'Pena que não tenha sobrado muito deles.'

'-Ei, a mãe de Eliza vem da família Spring.' – Blaise disse, distraidamente.

'-O nome dela não é Duncan?' – Draco perguntou, franzindo o nariz.

'-A avó de Eliza é a última Spring viva. E acho que ela nem é mais Spring 'pra valer.'

'-A avó dela é a única irmã Spring que sobrou.' – Serena comentou, sem perceber o que dizia.

'-Sua mãe era mesmo uma Spring, Serena?' – Blaise perguntou, alarmado, entendendo realmente o que aquilo significava.

'-Era. Uma das três irmãs.'

'-Então você e a Duncan são...' – Draco começou a conclusão, cerrando os olhos.

'-Primas. De segundo grau.' – ela disse, deixando os garotos mais confusos.

'-Oh, Merlin!' – ele exclamou – 'Você deveria realmente ter contado à ela.' – Blaise olhou de esguelha para a garota.

'-Pensei que ela não fosse mais assunto seu, Blaise.' – Serena ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

'-E não é. Me preocupo com você, Snape querida. Blaise Zabini está livre e pega quantas garotas quiser, está melhor do que nunca!' – ele bradou, não convencendo os amigos – 'Ela te contou?'

'-Contou, Blaise. E também está muitíssimo bem, pelo que ela falou. _Chega de sonserinos capengas_, foi o que ela disse.' – Serena mentiu, dando um sorrisinho.

Zabini ficou furioso e saiu da casinha gritando aos quatro ventos o quão bem ele estava. Até que Severo Snape saiu na varanda e perguntou o que estava acontecendo ali. Mais uma vez, ele gelou de medo.

Draco e Serena riram como nunca do amigo traumatizado pelo professor de Poções, e o loiro jogou uma vassoura para Blaise, que pegou sem hesitar. Subiram nas vassouras e jogaram quadribol por um bom tempo.

Eles não sabiam bem como, mas os três acabaram na piscina, jogando água um no outro. Kyle trouxe o lanche que os elfos prepararam, que mais parecia um banquete, e deixou em uma mesa de vidro próxima à piscina.

Serena, com a roupa completamente molhada, pegou sua varinha que repousava sobre a espreguiçadeira e transfigurou a blusa em um biquíni.

'-Voilà.' – Blaise exclamou, surpreso, apontando para Serena e arqueando uma sobrancelha, malicioso.

'-Tire os olhos, Zabini.' – Draco rosnou.

Serena riu e voltou a nadar, deixando os sonserinos para trás.

'-Ela é realmente linda.' – Zabini disse, estupefato – 'Não sei como pode ser filha do Snape.' – ele acenou negativamente, rindo.

'-E é minha, Zabini. Pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva.' – Draco resmungou e Blaise deu tapinhas nas costas dele.

'-Não me atrevo a mexer com Serena Snape, seu trasgo albino. Você é o único que não tem amor à vida aqui.'

Pouco depois deixaram a piscina e sentaram-se no deque para lanchar. Blaise olhou feio para o chá gelado, mas tomou-o.

Mais tarde, secos desta vez, uniram-se para um vinho da adega especial de Snape – não que ele soubesse – e apreciaram-no sentados na varanda do andar térreo, que dava vista para os fundos da propriedade.

'-Ao verão.' – Blaise disse, erguendo sua taça.

'-À sorte.' – Serena disse, pensando na guerra e Draco silenciosamente concordou com ela.

Nisso, uma pancada de chuva caiu repentinamente como era costumeiro.

~"~

'-Pai, nós nos vemos na escola.' – Serena disse, quando aparataram em Londres – 'O ano já vai ser complicado demais, não se arrisque por isso.' – ela censurou.

'-Eu vou lhe levar até a estação. É o que pais normais fariam.'

'-Nós não somos normais, pai. E agora além de ser o Comensal mais procurado do mundo bruxo você também é o novo Diretor.' – Serena disse, ajuizada – 'Fique aqui e cause menos problemas e riscos para você, pai.' – ela sorriu e acenou.

'-Tome cuidado. E não se meta em encrencas.' – foi a única coisa que ele disse e viu Serena entrar em King's Cross.

~"~

Eliza e Serena viajaram em um vagão diferente de Malfoy e Zabini, longe do usual. Chegaram em Hogwarts e depararam-se com Comensais e o corpo docente misturados. O lugar do diretor ainda não estava ocupado, e todos se acomodaram silenciosamente.

Com a pior carranca que todos já haviam visto, e as vestes pretas costumeiras esvoaçando, Severo Snape entrou e se postou no lugar de Dumbledore.

Todos se olharam e a mesa sonserina explodiu em 'vivas' e aplausos.

O discurso de Snape foi breve e se tratava apenas de como as coisas mudariam e de que nada seria fácil dali em diante. A fala do agora diretor calou dos os estudantes, até os entusiasmados sonserinos.

Serena empalideceu frente às afirmações, juntamente com os outros.

Elizabeth se arrepiou com um calafrio que subiu-lhe a espinha enquanto Snape falava. Dois Comensais ao lado dele, Aleto e Amico Carrow, como anunciado.

Os irmãos Carrow agora eram, respectivamente, professora de Estudo dos Trouxas e professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Seguindo para os dormitórios, abalados e quietos, os estudantes deixaram pouco a pouco o Salão Principal.

Eliza contava à Serena o quão ruim a separação dela e Blaise fora e o quão galinha ele era. Serena apenas consolou-a e disse-lhe para partir para outra.

~"~

Agosto e Setembro passaram rapidamente, e Blaise não deixava garoto algum chegar perto de Eliza, apesar de tudo. Não que a garota soubesse que ele o fazia. Serena debochava do amigo, juntamente com Draco.

O loiro e Serena viam-se sempre, longe da vista de qualquer um, é claro, agindo como um casal às escuras.

A festa de Halloween estava próxima e aconteceria como todos os anos. Depois de Serena muito implorar para o pai, Snape concordou em deixar esta tradição intacta. Draco, naquele mês, vinha agindo de forma incrivelmente estranha com Serena e ela se perguntava o que raios estava acontecendo com aquele loiro bipolar.

Eliza estava exultante com a festa, como sempre ficava. Simas Finnigan a convidara e ela estava plenamente feliz. Decidira as próprias vestes e as de Serena, que continuava sem se importar.

'-Você vai com alguém?' – Eliza perguntou, repentinamente.

'-Não, não tenho ninguém em vista. Vou aproveitar a festa sozinha.' – Serena sorriu, maliciosa. Mentiu para Eliza; Draco garantira, quando Snape anunciou a festa, que não a deixaria solta por aí.

~"~

'-Puta merda, Draco!' – Blaise urrou quando o loiro contou que Simas Finnigan acompanharia Eliza na festa.

'-Você é um tremendo idiota, Blaise.' – Draco acomodou o corpo esguio em sua cama do dormitório – 'Foi você quem terminou com ela e a deixou chorando por aí. Era certo que algum grifinório estúpido iria limpar suas lágrimas.'

'-Argh, Draco, argh!' – ele deu um soco no criado mudo, quebrando a madeira.

'-Trasgo.' – Malfoy repreendeu, pegando a varinha – '_Reparo_.'

~"~

Na festa de Halloween todos os alunos se concentravam, tentando afastar da lembrança o inferno que se tornara Hogwarts. Era um momento para festejar.

Serena estava deslumbrante; fora cuidadosamente arrumada por Elizabeth, e ostentava um sorriso raro. Até mesmo Snape encontrara com ela nas masmorras vazias e elogiara-a, orgulhoso.

Eliza adentrara o Salão Principal de braços dados com um Finnigan sorridente. Ela parecia uma fada, usando um vestido lilás e os cabelos lisos e loiros agora cuidadosamente arrumados em cachos largos.

Draco engasgou quando viu a loira, e Blaise deixou o salão resmungando que de repente teve uma dor de barriga.

Serena encontrou-se com o loiro um tempo depois. Malfoy continuava a agir de forma estranha com ela, mas dançaram uma música juntos. Até Eliza a chamar.

Elizabeth contou sobre a Armada de Dumbledore, que estava se reconstituindo. Estar com Finnigan era ter direito a informação privilegiada. A loira explicou tudo que sabia sobre o tal grupo e Serena ficou felicíssima, não que demonstrasse.

Tomaram um pouco de ponche juntas e separaram-se novamente quando Simas apareceu.

À procura de Draco, Serena seguiu para os jardins, onde havia uma concentração razoável de estudantes devido à temperatura amena – nem frio, nem quente.

Ela empurrou algumas pessoas que dançavam animadas demais e franziu o nariz para os casais que se amassavam nas paredes exteriores do castelo.

Seguiu até que a parede acabasse e viu um cabelo platinado reluzindo sob a luz da lua cheia, recostado na quina da parede.

'-Draco?' – Serena chamou, tocando-lhe o ombro.

O garoto virou-se e ela pôde ver Pansy Parkinson com os lábios inchados fitando-a e arrumando o vestido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Até eu fiquei com raiva do final... Mas, enfim, o que acharam? Me contem nas reviews!

Já vou avisando... Agora tudo começa a desmoronar, não briguem comigo!

Respondendo as reviews do último capítulo...

**Liv Stroker:** Hahaha, eu estou brincando, Liv! Nem Merlin pode ressuscitar ninguém! Obrigada pela review linda, como sempre! Que bom que você gostou de Paris, rs. É o último momento fofinho dos dois por enquanto... Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!

**Daniela Snape:** Já postei, super rápido! Hahaha. Não sei ainda, Dani... Imagino que não passe de 30. Continue me dizendo o que está achando da fic!

Postou como **Guest**, mas acho que é a **Makele**: Obrigada, obrigada! Claro que ele merece! Não vale adivinhar as coisas, rsrs. Só nos resta esperar... Tomara que você também tenha gostado desse cap.! Continue acompanhando!

**BeaGomezS2:** Muito obrigada pelo carinho e por TODAS essas reviews inspiradoras! Ajudou muito, rs. Fiquei felicíssima que você tenha começado a ler a fic e esteja gostando tanto! Gostou da dedicatória? Acompanhe!

**Escarlet Esthier:** O Severo merece mesmo uma chance... Continue lendo e saberá se eu lhe darei, rsrsrs. Tadinho! Obrigada pela review!

_E esta é de uma _**convidada**_ que não colocou nome ): vou responder porque foi muito carinhosa, mas da próxima vez tenta colocar um apelido pelo menos para eu saber quem é!_: Obrigada pela atenção! Vamos ver quem será! Garanto que será uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo. Nosso Sev não merece ficar sozinho! Pode deixar, costumo obedecer minhas leitoras, hahaha. Continue acompanhando e comentando!

Isso aí, gente! Queria agradecer todos os desejos de Feliz Natal/Ano Novo que vocês me mandaram! Tudo em triplo para vocês! Que estejamos juntos mais este ano e que, por favor, eu termine esta bendita fic, hahaha.

Beijo, L.


	24. Sombra e escuridão

**N/A: **Como vão? Mais uma atualização mega rápida, hein? As coisas ficam feias para Serena neste capítulo e eu, particularmente, achei meio triste...

Enfim, que rufem os tambores porque nós temos uma beta! (Finalmente!) Deem as boas vindas para a **Manu** **Black**, a mais nova (e primeira) Beta Reader da fic.

Achei que, estando quase na reta final, seria bom ter alguém para ajudar com os capítulos e na organização das ideias... O que acharam?

Agora, o capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – Sombra e Escuridão <strong>

'-Vá passear, sua vadia.' – ela disse furiosa para Parkinson, que não ousou desobedecer.

Serena respirou fundo e só então fitou Draco nos olhos.

'-Você é um completo idiota.' – ela começou, calma. Malfoy porém sabia que a serenidade com que ela falava era pior do que berros de raiva.

A garota olhou-o com nojo, como se ele fosse pior do que o grão de poeira que grudara no chiclete na sola de seu sapato.

'-Eu não vou ficar aqui falando, gritando ou me rebaixando a você. Poderia te dar um tapa, mas nem isso você merece.' – ela empinou o nariz e o gelo nos olhos azuis voltou com toda força – 'Espero que tenha valido a pena.'

Serena disse e saiu vitoriosa, como uma rainha.

~"~

A coroa serviu apenas no jardim. Ao chegar no Salão Comunal da sonserina vazio, Serena sentia-se uma fada mordente pisoteada. Abalada, dolorida, confusa. Usara toda sua coragem e força para falar com Malfoy e agora estava exausta.

Tirou o vestido e jogou de qualquer jeito no malão. Arremessou os sapatos; um deles voou para fora da cortina verde fechada. Tanto fazia naquele momento. O colar de pérolas que ganhara de Eliza tinha sido nada delicadamente acomodado no criado mudo.

Tudo estava uma bagunça. Serena estava uma bagunça. Por fora e por dentro, o que era pior.

Apenas usando apenas a lingerie preta rendada que escolhera para esta noite, Serena encolheu-se na cama sob as estrelas que brilhavam em sua janela. Tinha tudo acertado para esta noite e tinha dito a si mesma que se houvesse uma oportunidade de fazer amor com Draco, ela o faria; não diria não à nada.

Porém, estava tudo indo água abaixo. Tudo começara a desmoronar.

Não chorou; estava mais confusa do que triste. Parecia que tudo estava tão bem... Bem até em demasia. Queria apenas, naquele momento, esfolar a cara maquiada de Parkinson nos muros do castelo até a pele sair.

_Vadia_. Era tudo que Serena conseguia pensar.

~"~

Os dias que se seguiram foram tranqüilos, mas nem por isso menos tristes. Algo em Serena se apagara, aquela alegria que andava sentindo, aquela alegria, que não era dela, tinha se esvaído. Agora ela era novamente a fria sonserina que adentrara em Hogwarts.

Novembro começou chuvoso e frio, e espelhava o que Serena era por dentro. Apesar de não falar mais com Malfoy, Blaise Zabini a procurava sempre em busca de respostas para seus deveres de casa.

A morena ajudava-o, naturalmente, repreendendo-o sempre.

Nesses momentos, Eliza sempre fingia perfeitamente bem ter algo melhor para fazer, seja ler um livro no Salão Comunal – no lugar mais afastado que encontrava – ou seja antecipar sua ida ao Salão Principal para as refeições.

E Serena ficara naquela corda bamba até a metade de novembro. A garota achara que tinha chego ao fundo do poço, mas apercebeu-se que ele tinha subsolo.

~"~

Numa trégua da chuva, os estudantes todos correram para os jardins, mesmo com o ar frio. Serena descansava e lia um dos livros que Snape lhe dera de presente de aniversário quando um Zabini cheio de pergaminhos e penas, atrapalhado como sempre, apareceu vindo do castelo.

'-Sereninha, minha querida...' – Blaise sorriu amarelo por entre livros e pergaminhos. Agora uma pena voara e repousava na cabeça morena do rapaz.

'-O que você quer, Zabini?' – ela suspirou, cansada, colocando o livro no colo e fitando-o.

'-Snape passou um dever impossível, mesmo.' – ele sorriu torto, galante, tentando convencê-la – 'Nem Draco conseguiu e, na verdade, eu vim pedir ajuda para nós dois.' – o sorriso caiu e ficou amarelado. Serena pensou que Zabini era mesmo cara-de-pau.

Serena olhou feio para ele quando pediu para ajudar Malfoy também.

'-Olhe aqui, Blaise. Eu vou te ajudar com isso, aí você se vira se quiser passar para aquela doninha, digo, Malfoy.' – ela retrucou, brava.

'-Obrigada, Serena! Já lhe disse que você é a melhor Snape dentre todas as Snapes do mundo?' – ele sorriu e a abraçou, derrubando-a na grama gelada, ela reclamou – 'Seu papai Snape ficaria orgulhoso. Argh, foi aquele carrasco do seu pai que passou essa merda de dever!' – ele resmungou, voltando ao seu lugar e passando um pergaminho para Serena analisar

Uma presença loira não tinha se feito notar e, do lado de Serena – oposta a Zabini – Eliza Duncan falou, inocente: - 'O que você sabe sobre o pai de Serena?'

'-Gulp.' – Blaise engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos para Serena.

'-Que história é essa? Você sabe quem ele é?' – perguntou a loira, esperançosa – 'Vamos, conte-nos!'

Serena respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça para poder olhar a prima que não entendia o que estava acontecendo nos olhos.

'-Eu posso te contar, Eliza.' – a morena disse e as pernas de Elizabeth amoleceram com o choque – 'Eu sei quem são meus pais já faz um tempinho.'

'-O que?' – Eliza disse, atônita e desacreditada – 'Você sabe quem eles são?'

'-Meu pai se chama Severo Snape, e creio que você o conheça bem.' – ela disse baixo para apenas Blaise e Eliza ouvirem, afirmativamente, e Eliza tinha as mãos na boca, em choque.

'-E... E eu com pena de você durante este tempo todo porque você não conhecia seus pais! Que ingenuidade a minha! Você faz comprinhas com sua mãe por aí também? O que mais, Serena? O que mais você escondeu de mim este tempo todo?' – ela explodiu como Serena nunca vira nem imaginara e as lágrimas da traição começaram a verter – 'Por que você não me contou?' – ela completou, limpando as lágrimas, decepcionada.

'-Eu não pude, Eliza. E não poderia, na verdade, se o panaca aqui não tivesse dito nada.'

'-Até Zabini sabe e eu não podia saber?' –ela questionou, sentindo a traição doer em seu peito – 'Isso está ficando confuso, Serena.'

'-Blaise sabia porque... Porque... Ah, Merlin. Porque eu meio que estava com Malfoy.' – ela desembuchou, coçando a lateral da cabeça, nervosa e mordendo os lábios.

'-O que mais, Serena?' – ela urrou, e mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos verdes – 'Você estava com Malfoy... O que mais eu não sei? Hein, Serena? Por acaso sua mãe é a Madame Malkin?' – ela debochou, apontando um dedo acusador para a garota – 'O mais engraçado é que eu te contei tudo, tudo, Serena. Sobre mim, sobre minha vida, meus pais...' – ela completou, tentando segurar alguns soluços que ameaçavam irromper de sua garganta.

'-Eliza, você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio no mundo. Se eu não te contei era porque não podia. E não, minha mãe não é a Madame Malkin' – Serena pediu, os olhos suplicando à Eliza e continuou séria – 'Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. O nome dela era Alexandra. Alexandra Spring. Acho que você conhece essa história, não é mesmo?'

Eliza colocou ambas as mãos sobre a boca e as lágrimas vieram novamente. Serena fitava-a apreensiva, a boca semi aberta aguardando a amiga processar as informações.

'-Isto é, é impossível, Serena.' – Eliza disse, quase num sussurro – 'O bebê de tia Alexia morreu naquele dia, junto com ela, em jan...'

'-Dia 13 de janeiro de 1981.' – ela declarou, dando de ombros.

'-Não pode ser, Serena, simplesmente não pode... Com Snape? Não.' – ela disse, tentando recordar dos detalhes da história de sua tia, tão tristemente relembrados por sua mãe e avó.

'-Eu definitivamente não herdei os olhos azuis do meu pai.'

O modo como Serena se referiu à Severo Snape como seu pai foi como uma facada no estomago de Eliza. Tudo aquilo era verdade, estavam no mundo real.

'-Então... Então quer dizer que nós somos, somos primas?' – Eliza perguntou, soluçando.

'-Parece que sim.' – Serena sorriu torto, ainda temerosa.

'-Merlin, eu tenho que escrever para minha mãe. Vovó vai ter um infarto quando souber.' – ela disse, calma, mas não parecia a Elizabeth Duncan que Serena conhecia bem, havia algo errado.

'-Não, Eliza, não! Mais ninguém pode saber! Já tem gente demais sabendo... É um segredo extremamente importante para o meu pai.'

'-Ah, é importante para o seu _pai_? Bem, para minha família também é. Você não sabe quanto esse segredinho afetou minha família, Serena! Minha mãe ficará tão surpresa...' – ela suspirou.

'-Sua mãe já sabe, Eliza. Mas faça o que eu estou dizendo pelo amor de Merlin. Ninguém mais pode saber. E meu pai,apesar de tudo, é a chave para a vitória de Potter na guerra, acredite em mim.'

'-Minha mãe já sabe? Como ela poderia?' – as lágrimas queimaram pela face alva, deixando rastros vermelhos – 'Eu não acredito em mais nada que venha de você, Serena Snape. Depois de tudo, tudo isso, não.' – ela cuspiu, com mágoa.

'-Naquele episódio do Baile de Inverno. Sua mãe viu Snape na Ala Hospitalar comigo e deduziu certo. Ela sabia que ele fora o marido de Alexandra.' – Serena declarou, não digerindo ainda as últimas palavras de Eliza – 'E se você não acredita em mim, acredite em Dumbledore. Ele confiava em Snape acima de tudo.'

'-Céus, todos resolveram me trair. Blaise' – ela apontou o moreno recostado à uma árvore, seguramente distante da discussão acalorada – ', você, até minha mãe.' – ela chorava descontroladamente – 'Dumbledore confiava tanto que foi morto por Snape, ou você pensa que eu não ouvi os boatos? Não sou tão boba quanto pareço. Francamente, Serena. Não sei o que você espera de mim, mas isto acaba aqui, por enquanto. São coisas demais escondidas de mim.' – ela fungou alto e tentou se recompor – 'Não sei se poderei voltar a falar com você algum dia, quanto mais confiar novamente.'

Eliza fungou alto e tentou respirar fundo.

'-Só preciso saber de uma única coisa...' – a loira disse – 'Você soube disso o tempo todo? Desde antes de Hogwarts?'

'-Não, descobri nos primeiros meses.' – Serena respondeu, cabisbaixa.

Elizabeth saiu correndo com as mãos no rosto, rumo ao dormitório.

Serena se deixou cair sentada no chão e não muito tempo depois lágrimas também começaram a brotar e a escorrer, silenciosas. Tudo tinha, enfim, desmoronado.

Não tinha mais ninguém, pensou.

Então Blaise se aproximou.

'-Vá embora, Zabini' – ela disse, escondendo o rosto e tentando limpar as lágrimas. Se havia uma coisa que ela odiava é que a vissem chorar.

'-Eliza estava furiosa, não é mesmo?' – ele disse, dando o típico sorrisinho galanteador.

'-Eu disse vá embora, Zabini.' – ela fungou – 'E não venha com o papo 'eu avisei'

'-Calma, garota' – ele pediu, colocando as duas mãos no ar – 'O papo será: sou um bom amigo.' – dizendo isso ele a abraçou desajeitado enquanto ela se debatia e o empurrava.

Quando Serena venceu, Zabini apenas sentou-se ao seu lado de pernas cruzadas, fingindo não ver as lágrimas incessantes.

'-Dia difícil, han?' – ele perguntou, dando um soquinho no braço de Serena – 'Ainda bem que você tem um amigo lindo, sonserino e cheio de amor para dar.' – ela riu baixinho do amigo, que prontamente se lembrou – 'E cheio de dever difícil para fazer! Que tal distrair-se com Poções?' – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, malandro.

'-Vá se ferrar, Zabini.' – ela disse, dando um peteleco na cabeça do rapaz.

'-Ela vai te perdoar' – ele disse, compreensivo – 'Acho que só precisa de um tempo.'

'-Isso vale 'pra você também, Blaise.' – ele olhou para ela, como quem não sabe de nada – 'E não faça essa cara. Eu sei que você se arrependeu, seu trasgo montanhês alado.'

Ele não discordou.

~"~

Aquilo só podia ser o mísero final do fundo do poço, pensou Serena. Não havia definição melhor. Blaise fazia companhia à ela, certas vezes, mas na maior parte do tempo estava com seu amigo inseparável, Draco Malfoy.

Eliza passava por ela como quem passa pelo Barão Sangrento e aquele peso na consciência era a pior coisa que Serena já sentira desde a sensação de abandono.

Malfoy olhava-a furtivamente de quando em vez, mas Serena jurava que ele fazia piadinhas sobre ela naquele canto da mesa sonserina.

Ela estava, sem mais palavras, acabada. O término com Malfoy fora difícil, mas superável. A perda da amizade de Eliza, porém, fora um baque maior do que o esperado. Não era para ter acontecido naquele dia, daquele jeito.

Severo Snape observava atentamente a garota remexer o jantar, apática. Quando Serena deixou a mesa, empurrando o prato intacto, ele rabiscou um pergaminho e chamou uma coruja.

No Salão Comunal, Serena estava sozinha. Jogou-se num divã e ali ficou, pensativa.

Uma coruja piou e soltou o pergaminho enrolado sem esperar resposta.

Snape estava pedindo para ela visitar seus aposentos. Serena foi, sem pestanejar. Pelo menos ainda tinha o pai, ela pensou.

'-Hum, Prof. Snape?' – ela chamou, dando batidinhas na porta do escritório e já adentrando-o em seguida. Não viu o professor, mas adentrou o cômodo e bateu novamente, desta vez porém na porta que levaria aos aposentos.

'-Pai?' –ela chamou, novamente.

'-Serena, entre.' – ele chamou, lá de dentro.

Serena entrou e aceitou o chá que Snape lhe ofereceu. Continuava calada enquanto bebericava o chá, fitando os próprios pés.

'-Há alguma coisa errada?' – Severo lhe perguntou, a testa franzida fazendo-lhe parecer irritado.

Serena apenas balançou a cabeça, não dando uma resposta de verdade, apertando mais a xícara de porcelana nas mãos.

'-Eu tenho notado você quieta demais durante as aulas e as refeições, Serena. O que está havendo?' – ele perguntou, sentando-se no mesmo sofá que a garota, ao seu lado – 'Você está sempre sozinha. O que aconteceu com a Srta. Duncan?'

'-Eliza descobriu, pai.' – Serena disse baixinho.

Snape franziu o cenho, não compreendendo imediatamente – 'Descobriu o qu...' – ele começou, mas parou – 'Como?' – perguntou ele, descrente.

'-Zabini.' – ela disse somente, mas quando o pai estava prestes a sair atrás do garoto, ela completou: - 'Ele não sabia que ela estava ouvindo. Nem eu.'

'-Merlin.' – Snape urrou baixo, com fúria – 'Ela contou à alguém?'

'-Eu não sei.' – Serena disse, mordendo o lábio, totalmente ao contrário da garota prepotente de um mês atrás – 'Eu espero que não. Implorei à ela para que não o fizesse.'

Snape balançou a cabeça, irritado. '-Quanto ela sabe?'

'-Agora? Tudo.' – Serena disse.

'-Argh.' – ele colocou as mãos nas têmporas, pensando – 'Eu sabia que não deveria ter confiado em Draco e naquele maldito amigo dele!'

'-Eu não acho que Eliza seja o maior de nossos problemas. Apesar de tudo, acho que ela não diria.' – Serena disse, fitando o pai pela primeira vez. Snape estreitou os olhos, sem entender – 'Eu briguei com Malfoy. Tenho medo que ele dê um jeito de contar.'

'-Serena, por que raios você foi brigar com Draco de novo? Com tudo isso em jogo?' – Snape disse, um tom de voz mais alto que o de costume, fazendo Serena estremecer.

'-Malfoy é um... um parvo!' – ela exclamou – 'E não foi culpa minha. Nós apenas... Apenas... Deixa para lá.' – ela deu de ombros.

'-Ah, Serena, agora que falta tão pouco! Lord está apenas tentando localizar Potter, ou atraí-lo para cá. É uma questão de meses. O que aconteceu?'

'-Não é nada; nada que você precise saber, confie em mim.'

'-Eu confio. Só não sei se confio mais naquele loirinho que cresceu me chamando de tio.' – ele admitiu.

'-Está tudo dando errado na minha vida, pai.' – uma lágrima escorreu enquanto Serena se virava para abraçar o pai – 'Simplesmente tudo. Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficiente.'

'-Vai passar, Serena, tudo isso vai passar' – ele a acalmou – 'E a Srta. Duncan parece mesmo gostar de você, ela vai entender algum dia.'

'-Ela nem olha mais para mim, pai.' – Serena explicou, com olhos marejados, mais indefesa do que Snape jamais a veria em sua vida toda.

'-Ela sabe sobre a sua mãe?' – Severo perguntou, atencioso, afastando o cabelo preto de Serena dos olhos azuis.

A garota apenas acenou afirmativamente.

'-Então é compreensível. Ela deve estar achando que você a traiu, ou algo do tipo. Algum pensamento muito lufa-lufa. Quem mesmo concordou que essa garota fosse para a sonserina?' – ele franziu os lábios em seu último questionamento retórico e Serena riu baixinho, concordando.

'-Eu espero que ela me perdoe logo.'

'-Ela não tem que te perdoar, Serena, tem que entender. E crescer o suficiente para saber que certas coisas não podemos partilhar.'

'-Você fala como se a conhecesse.' – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha duvidosa.

'-Conheço-a desde que entrou em Hogwarts. Com doze anos, imagino. Mas conheço muito bem a mãe dela, e elas parecem ser incrivelmente parecidas.'

Serena sorriu – 'Sim, elas são.'

Severo acomodou a garota melhor no abraço. Já passara do toque de recolher e Serena cochilara no sofá dos aposentos do pai.

Ou talvez não tivesse sido um cochilo, pois se encontrava numa cama de casal alta quando acordou e não reconheceu o ambiente até abrir a porta do quarto e visualizar o pai dormindo no sofá.

~"~

O feriado de natal de Serena e Severo foi passado em Hogwarts, já que ele era o novo Diretor. Malfoy voltara para casa dizendo à Blaise que iria passar o Natal junto à Narcisa, mas a verdade é que ele queria ficar longe de Serena, sem vê-la durante todos os míseros dias.

Elizabeth também fora para casa; era apegada demais à mãe para passar o Natal em Hogwarts e, se passasse, seria extremamente solitário. Poucos dias antes de voltar para casa, Eliza tornara-se colega fiel de Luna Lovegood. Conhecera-a melhor durante uma aula dupla de sonserina e corvinal. Fora a garota, Eliza não tinha mais nenhum amigo e sentia incrivelmente a falta de Serena.

Blaise ficara no castelo. Seus pais tinham viajado para algum lugar muito exótico no Oriente Médio, num cruzeiro excêntrico e o moreno escolheu não os acompanhar.

A noite de Natal tinha sido tranqüila até demais para aquela era tenebrosa que Hogwarts enfrentava. Jantaram calmamente, e Serena e Blaise brindaram à estupidez humana, rindo, até que a garota partiu para uma comemoração particular com o pai.

Serena e Severo trocaram presentes naquela felicidade derradeira que antecedia os tempos de guerra aconchegados junto ao fogo, mais próximos do que nunca.

~"~

Na semana entre Natal e Ano Novo, Serena e Blaise caminhavam pelo jardim, fazia frio e nevava pouco.

'-Qual foi o lance com Draco?' – perguntou Blaise – 'Apesar de eu ser o melhor amigo dele no mundo inteiro, e mais lindo também,' – ele explicou, presunçoso – 'ele não me contou. Disse que era coisa dele.'

'-Ele realmente não te disse?' – Serena arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa – 'Wow, essa é nova. Ele e Pansy estavam se pegando no Baile de Halloween; pra valer. Encontrei os dois aqui fora.'

Blaise arregalou os olhos e depois franziu o cenho. Sabia que Draco nunca gostara de Pansy, que apenas a usava. Havia algo extremamente errado naquela história para o amigo deixar Serena ver ele e Pansy se amassando em algum canto.

Sim, Draco deixara a morena vê-los, Blaise pensou. Ele conseguia se esconder de qualquer um quando queria e, afinal, ele e Serena estiveram namorando secretamente por vários meses.

'-E você tem certeza que eles estavam se pegando?'

'-Absoluta. Eles estavam se amassando 'pra valer' – comentou Serena, sem expressão e com a típica fala mansa e fria, mas Blaise percebeu que havia ali um pouquinho de tristeza – 'Ela estava com a boca toda inchada e com os peitos saltando para fora do vestido.' – ela suspirou.

Zabini ficou ainda mais surpreso. Por que raios Draco Malfoy fizera aquilo?

~"~

Quando os alunos retornaram do gélido feriado, Hogwarts estava nos piores tempos já conhecidos. Os irmãos Carrow salpicavam terror por toda parte, aplicando as detenções mais macabras das quais já se ouvira falar, tudo com o consentimento do novo Diretor, Severo Snape.

'-Por que você está deixando este caos acontecer?' – Serena entrou, estupefata, gritando no escritório de Snape. A mão que ela apoiava na mesa ainda segurava a varinha.

'-Você não deveria, supostamente, estar na aula?' – ele perguntou, sínico, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'-Eu não ficaria naquela aula nem mais um segundo sem azarar aquele Carrow idiota!' – ela bradou, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar mortal à Snape.

'-O que você quer que eu faça, Serena?' – ele perguntou retoricamente, dando de ombros e franzindo o cenho.

'-Pare isso, pai, por favor! Você não vê que Carrow estava nos mandando praticar azarações nos alunos mais novos? E quem se recusasse ficaria em detenção. Eu disse que naquela aula eu não ficava e ele gritou comigo e me mandou ir para a sala do _Diretor_. Respondi que não precisava dizer duas vezes.' – ela contou, brava.

Snape soltou um riso fraco.

'-Fico contente em saber que tudo está indo como Voldemort quer.' – ele comentou somente, sério.

'-Pai!' – ela repreendeu, boquiaberta – 'Isso é ridículo. Nem os trouxas jamais fariam isso!'

Severo suspirou. '-Eu estou apenas fazendo o necessário para dar tempo àquele maldito Potter, sabe-se lá onde ele esteja. E preciso que tudo dê certo para Você-Sabe-Quem por enquanto para nos proteger, Serena.'

Serena apenas revirou os olhos, ainda de braços cruzados.

'-Você está dispensada das aulas de hoje, eu avisarei os Carrow. Não se preocupe, conheço o histórico de detenções deles e fique segura de que você não estará em nenhuma delas.' – ele comunicou, levantando-se da cadeira e abrindo a porta que levava aos seus aposentos – 'Fique aqui, por hoje. Não é bom que aqueles Comensais a vejam andando por aí. Eles fazem perguntas demais. Vou pedir aos elfos para trazerem seu almoço.'

Serena concordou debilmente e foi contrariada até onde Snape estava segurando a porta.

'-Comporte-se' – ele recomendou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela.

'-Está bem, está bem, Diretor, digo, pai.' – ela provocou. Severo sorriu fino em resposta, contrariando as expectativas da garota.

Ele apenas deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha, acompanhado de um empurrãozinho que garantia que Serena entrasse nos aposentos.

~"~

Serena entrou ofegante no escritório de Minerva McGonagall exatamente como tinha entrado no de seu pai alguns dias antes. A professora de transfiguração olhou assustada para a sonserina, que adentrara subitamente no cômodo.

'-Srta. Snape?' – McGonagall perguntou, tirando os olhos dos pergaminhos em sua mesa e ajeitando os óculos quadrados para olhar para Serena.

'-Professora McGonagall...' – ela ofegou – 'A senhora precisa fazer isso parar! Snape não faz nada... Por favor, eles estão fora de controle.'

E Minerva sabia exatamente à que Serena se referia. Se os Carrow eram ruins no começo, agora eles eram terríveis. Aterrorizavam os alunos mais novos e mandavam os mais velhos o fazerem também, distribuíam detenções à roda, espalhavam terror. Hogwarts estava um caos.

'-Srta. Snape, não há, infelizmente, nada que eu possa fazer. Os Comensais dominaram tudo. E é bom que a senhorita fique longe disso. Você já está envolvida demais com tudo isso, Srta. Snape.' – Minerva disse, cansada – 'Se eu soubesse que você se envolveria com tudo isso não teria... as cartas.' – o que a professora de transfiguração disse ente as palavras Serena não ouviu. Ela falava mais para ela mesma do que para a menina.

'-Perdão, o que a senhora disse, Prof. McGonagall?'

'-Assuntos antigos, senhorita. Nada que importe agora.'

'-Eu estou certa que ouvi a senhora mencionar algo sobre cartas.'

Minerva olhou para o lado, pensativa. Suspirou e revirou os olhos. '-Se eu soubesse que você se envolveria com Severo Snape e se colocaria no meio de toda essa história de Comensais da Morte eu nunca teria interceptado as cartas de Hogwarts.'

Serena engasgou e tossiu.

'-Isso mesmo, Serena. Eu só queria que você ficasse segura e longe de Snape, em memória de sua mãe. Tive medo, também, que você fosse como ele. E você é pior, porque você está dos dois lados.'

'-Você simplesmente não podia ter feito isso, sua bruxa maluca!' – Serena gritou, aproximando-se perigosamente de Minerva.

'-Era melhor que você ficasse lá, com os trouxas onde havia crescido.' – McGonagall disse – 'E não fale assim comigo, Srta. Serena. Serei obrigada a descontar...'

'-Desconte quantos malditos pontos da minha Casa você quiser, mas ninguém tem _mais_ direito de falar assim com você do que eu. Você não tinha direito de mexer com a minha vida!' – Serena urrou, com raiva – 'E tudo debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore?'

'-Sim, de dentro do castelo. Você nunca compreenderá, Serena, mas o melhor para você e para sua segurança era que você tivesse ficado no orfanato.'

'-Sem saber de onde eu vim e o que raios era aquela magia que eu lia em livros e se manifestava em mim? Sem conhecer Hogwarts? Francamente, _McGonagall_.'

'-Você estaria longe da ameaça que Snape é e representa e não estaria enfiada no meio de tudo isso.' – Minerva disse, séria – 'E eu ainda sou sua professora, Serena.'

'-Garanto que quando Voldemort estiver aqui não haverá distinção.' – foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair furiosa do escritório de McGonagall batendo a porta com força em demasia.

'-Sua mãe iria querer que você estivesse viva!' – Minerva gritou para Serena, com a voz trêmula.

~"~

Aquilo pegara Serena de surpresa mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. Tinha até mesmo esquecido da história das cartas interceptadas. Aquilo só poderia ter sido feito mesmo de alguém de dentro de Hogwarts, de forma a não serem enviadas ao destinatário.

Ela não acreditava. McGonagall era uma que ela descartaria imediatamente da lista. Sempre achou que a professora nem ao menos notasse realmente a existência dela e fora ela quem justamente mudara sua vida para sempre.

E ela sentia uma raiva sem limites. Culpara os pais, por muitos anos, por terem-na abandonado num orfanato trouxa. Depois, quando soube da verdade, culpara Snape. Agora tudo aquilo era direcionado à Minerva McGonagall, uma professora que mal sabia de sua vida e tinha feito a maior decisão dela.

Não importava se McGonagall fora ou não amiga de Alexia, ou qual fora o motivo. Ela, definitivamente não tinha esse direito. Quando Serena contasse a Snape...

Ela cochilou por um tempo e quando acordou, mais calma, decidiu que não contaria ao pai – nem a ninguém – pelo menos por hora. Já estavam acontecendo coisas demais, e Snape ficaria furioso, assim como ela. E misturar Comensais no castelo e a fúria do pai não era exatamente o que a garota tinha em mente no momento.

E, tomada a decisão, Serena deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, desta vez para um sono restaurador naqueles tempos de sombra e solidão.

~"~

As aulas voltaram ao normal após os feriados, mesmo com Comensais circulando por Hogwarts. Serena fora convidada para passear pelos jardins por inúmeros garotos, e quando a visita à Hogsmeade se aproximava o número apenas aumentou, deixando um Draco Malfoy com os nervos úmero apenas aumentou, deixando um Draco Malfoy com os nervos em estado lastimável.

'-Malditos...' – Malfoy deu um soco na mesa – 'Malditos' – outro soco – 'Malditos' – e mais um.

'-Se sua intenção é quebrar a mesa da Sala Comunal, vá em frente. Mas se é ter a Snape de volta, sugiro que você parta para outra tática, Draquinho.'

'-Argh, Blaise! Que tática? Volte 'pra mim, Serena, e me perdoe por querer que você me visse com Pansy para que você terminasse comigo porque eu sou um covarde idiota?' – Draco disse, de uma vez só, como se estivesse falando com Serena.

'-É um bom começo, meu caro amigo da cabeça oca.' – Blaise comentou, cruzando os braços – 'E por que foi mesmo que você fez isso?' – o sonserino balançou a cabeça, como se o loiro fosse completamente estúpido.

Draco sentou num sofá verde musgo e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Suspirou e, por fim, mirou Blaise – 'Eu estava com medo porque também já estava há tempo demais com Serena... E estava começando a realmente gostar dela de um jeito diferente, diferente de tudo. Eu não consigo explicar' – ele admitiu – ' E, naquela noite, na festa de Halloween, ela estava tão bonita e era tão minha que eu fiquei com mais medo, porque se ela me chutasse nos próximos dias, meses ou anos eu ficaria acabado.'

'-Então... Você simplesmente decidiu que a chutaria primeiro?' – Blaise concluiu, sem entender. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

'-Sim, mas depois decidi que daria um motivo para ela me chutar, porque eu não teria coragem. Pensei que era melhor que isso acontecesse agora, que eu a esqueceria...'

'-Cara, sai dessa' – Zabini riu de deboche, mostrando os dentes impecavelmente brancos – 'Você não viu o que aconteceu comigo depois de terminar com a Eliza? No final, nós somos dois bundões que perderam as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts.' – comentou ele, fazendo novamente uma conclusão sábia.

'-Argh, Blaise, e agora aqueles idiotas ficam convidando-a para sair, para Hogsmeade, para isto e para aquilo e ela apenas dá um sorrisinho! Maldita seja Serena Snape e seus admiradores!' – ele gritou para o ermo Salão Comunal.

'-Foi você quem a deixou livre, Draquinho... É normal que ela voe para outros meninos agora.'

'-Você nem para ajudar, Zabini, nem para isso você é útil!' – ele bradou, franzino – 'Você deveria estar na mesma fossa que eu, seu palerma! Eu soube que a Duncan vai com um corvinal para Hogsmeade.'

'-Você acha que não sei? Só que diferentemente de você, já pensei no que fazer.' – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha sacana e marota para o amigo, que riu – 'Acho bom você mexer essa sua bunda loira e seguir meus passos.'

~"~

Serena, apesar de todos os convites que andava recebendo – dos quais duvidava, pois nunca houvera tantos rapazes no seu pé antes – sentia-se solitária. Eliza continuava fingindo que elas não compartilhavam o mesmo dormitório, Snape estava ocupadíssimo com a nova função e agora era preciso mais discrição do que nunca para falar com o pai, e Blaise acompanhava Malfoy na maior parte das vezes.

Agora, muito mais sonserinas falavam com ela e ela era bastante respeitada no Salão Comunal, até Felícia Conrad trocava ou palavra ou duas com ela no dormitório vez ou outra. Não era falta de pessoas ao seu redor.

A solidão vinha de um lugar mais fundo.

Talvez tão fundo quanto o fundo do poço que Serena atingira.

Permitiu-se deitar na neve como fizera uma vez, antes do Baile de Inverno e suas conseqüências, quando ela ainda não tinha certeza de seu pai, de sua família e de nada. O frio corou ainda mais as bochechas rosadas e cobriu de pontinhos brancos o cabelo negro.

Serena se encaixava ali, talvez no gelo fosse onde ela pertencesse.

Talvez Malfoy estivesse certo, e talvez ela fosse mesmo uma princesa de gelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Gostaram? Acharam muito deprimente? Rs. Teremos que dar um jeito de melhorar a situação de Serena logo, a vida dela virou de ponta cabeça, haha.

Vamos ver, talvez eu seja boazinha, mas talvez as coisas só piorem... Não decidi ainda.

Agradeço à **Manu**, por ter me ajudado tão rápido e tão bem com o capítulo.

Vamos às reviews...

**karinepira:** Obrigada, Karine! Ah, que bom que era você, senti falta de uma review sua no capítulo anterior, hahaha... A fic vai continuar assim por um tempinho, com os casais separados. Draco e Blaise precisam dar valor às meninas. O capítulo 23 e esse também me deixaram triste, se você quer saber. Mas as coisas vão melhorar, garanto! O trio de ouro está fora do castelo, não sei se deu para entender bem neste capítulo... Obrigada pela review e pela atenção, Karine! Continue acompanhando a fic!

**Daniela Snape:** Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que tenha matado um pouco da curiosidade, hahaha. Obrigada por ler e comentar, Dani. Continue acompanhando!

**BeaGomezS2:** Que bom que você ficou feliz, Bea! 20 capítulos eu não prometo... Talvez mais 10, ou menos, hahaha. Continue lendo e me contando o que acha!

**Liv Stroker:** Amo suas reviews. De verdade, de verdade, hahaha. Também não compreendo, mas neste capítulo dá pra ver o quanto ele é idiota... Argh! O assunto das cartas foi esclarecido? Alguém inesperado! Hahaha. A mãe da Eliza ainda é casada com Sean Duncan... E Severo considera mesmo que ela seja sobrinha dele, apesar de não admitir. Vamos arrumar alguém para ele e não será OC novamente! Obrigada mesmo, Liv! Continue acompanhando e me mandando as reviews que eu adoro!


	25. Reviravolta

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Como estão vocês? Aqui está outro capítulo atualizado rapidíssimo!

Um capítulo bem melhor do que o anterior em termos de tristeza, hahaha... Espero que vocês gostem!

Agradeçam à **Manu Black** pela postagem não ter demorado quase nada, ela é super mega rápida!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 - Reviravolta <strong>

Elizabeth Duncan nunca esteve mais perdida durante sua vida toda. Era tão duro evitar Serena mesmo estando incrivelmente brava com ela! Eliza também nunca sentira tanta raiva de alguém como agora sentia de Serena, a raiva que vinha da traição. E, naqueles dias frios, podia simplesmente ignorar a presença da morena na neve, do mesmo modo como vinha ignorando Blaise Zabini.

Janeiro chegara logo e, tão logo quanto chegara, já se fora. Serena agora fugia dos Carrow, andando pé ante pé até o Salão Comunal para não ser pega. Nem Madame Nora tinha o faro daqueles dois idiotas.

Já passara imensamente do toque de recolher e a garota ficara rondando pelo castelo. Tentou a Sala Precisa, mas havia alguém lá dentro e a porta não se abriu. Mais tarde Serena descobriria que a sala estava sendo usada pelos membros remanescentes da AD – a Armada de Dumbledore. Depois de muito perambular resolveu fazer uma visita ao pai, que esperava os comensais no escritório e mandou-a dormir.

E ali estava Serena, tentando chegar às masmorras sem ser vista. Apertou mais a capa preta contra o corpo quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Xingou mentalmente em todos os idiomas que conhecia.

_Putain de vie_, disse num sussurro quando uma orla de comensais passou por ela indo, justamente, para o escritório do Diretor Snape.

Soltou a respiração que prendia quando o último passou. Por que mesmo todas as coisas tinham que acontecer com ela? Perguntou-se.

Mas, por fim, seguiu seu caminho cuidadoso até o Salão Comunal. Não que fosse dormir realmente, mas um lugar ao fogo seria uma maravilha para quem perambulara pelos corredores frios do castelo.

A masmorra era ainda mais fria, quase tão fria quanto o vento que cortava o ar nos jardins. Serena então aumentou o ritmo do passo e entrou no Salão. Sim,estava confortavelmente quente e as luzinhas verdes e redondas traziam um ar familiar.

O Salão Comunal não abrigava muita gente, na verdade não somavam nem uma dúzia os estudantes que ainda não estavam na cama. Serena caminhou calmamente até uma lareira parcialmente acesa, ajoelhou-se então para pegar um atiçador e reavivar o fogo dormente.

Quando a lenha estalou e pequenas fagulhas alaranjadas voaram, ela se deu por satisfeita. Limpou as mãos na saia do uniforme e levantou-se. Serena deu um passo para trás ao ser surpreendida.

~"~

Draco Malfoy revirava na cama há mais de uma hora. Nunca teve o sono muito pesado, mas aquela insônia estava se tornando extrema e irritantemente comum. Blaise roncava alto na cama vizinha e, cansado, levantou-se, vestindo o robe verde escuro em seguida. Não esqueceu de jogar um travesseiro com força na cara do amigo, que engasgou e se atrapalhou dormindo.

Tudo o que precisava era um café bem quente, mas não encontraria a bebida naquela hora. Abriu o baú ao pé de sua cama e revirou-o até encontrar uma garrafa com líquido avermelhado no interior. Sacudiu-a na escuridão. Tinha mais da metade.

Conjurou um copo quadrado e colocou um pouco da bebida. Só um pouco, ele pensou, porque firewhisky nessas horas não costumava ser uma boa pedida. O líquido desceu queimando e Draco fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça depois.

Voltou para a cama. Mexeu, virou, cobriu e descobriu, mas nada fazia o sono chegar.

Graças a Merlin o dia seguinte era sábado.

Aquele quarto estava muito frio, decidiu ele. Mas onde estavam os elfos domésticos quando se precisava deles? Na Mansão Malfoy era necessário apenas estalar os dedos e um aparecia... Pensou, mimado.

Seus pés pálidos estavam incrivelmente gelados sob as meias, teria de dar um jeito de aquecê-los antes que pudesse pegar no sono. Maldito inverno escocês!

Foi, contra sua vontade, para o Salão Comunal. Lá deveria haver algum elfo que pudesse reavivar o fogo da lareira ou alguma lareira acesa. Estava de chinelos de dormir, meias, pijama e um robe pesado por cima de tudo com os braços cruzados no peito, o cabelo loiro rebelde.

Sentou numa poltrona aconchegante na frente da única lareira realmente acesa. Os pés esquentaram rápido, mas havia algo mais. Não era o frio que não o estava deixando dormir. Afundado na maciez da poltrona, viu uma cabeleira preta e lisa passar por ele.

Depois sumiu.

Levantou-se, curioso, e viu Serena Snape tentando reavivar o fogo da lareira. O coração é mesmo bobo, porque Draco pensou que aquela era a cena mais sexy que já vira. Porém, Serena estava apenas querendo acender o fogo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando o atiçador fez um barulho estranho e se curvou ligeiramente para ver dentro da lareira. Afastou com destreza os cabelos do rosto e pegou novamente o atiçador.

Quase parecia que ela o estava provocando.

Talvez, Draco pensaria alguns anos depois, fosse por aquele simples gesto que ele decidira que Serena era a mulher de sua vida¹. Não que ele já não gostasse bastante dela, mas ali, naquele momento, algo se acendeu dentro dele e ele teve a certeza.

O amor nascia de gestos simples que encantavam. Talvez tivesse realmente se apaixonado por como aquele ato representava a auto-suficiência de Serena, o modo dela de não precisar de ninguém, totalmente diferente dele próprio. Ela continuava sendo, apesar de tudo, um mistério.

Serena nunca ficou sabendo de como exatamente teve o coração de Draco. Imaginava que tinha sido em algum lugar entre o quinto ano e a guerra, mas não tinha nem idéia do momento. E fora justamente ali, atiçando a lareira.

Aquilo Draco fez se inclinar na poltrona e fazer o que achou próprio naquele momento: levantou-se vagarosamente e foi ao encontro dela.

Quando o rapaz aproximou-se da lareira, Serena acabara de levantar, limpando as mãos na saia do uniforme, como uma menina sapeca. Ela virou-se, em direção ao sofá mais próximo do fogo e quase deu de encontro com o loiro.

Serena deu dois passos para trás, quase tropeçando no atiçador que deixara no chão. A fúria que sentia ao fitar aquele par de olhos cinzas veio com toda força.

Draco não falou, ao contrário do que a garota – e ele mesmo – esperavam. Ele apenas mirou-a de cima à baixo, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e saiu, deixando Serena mais confusa do que já estava. O que raios fora aquilo?

Ela balançou a cabeça e decidiu deixar Malfoy para trás. E também o fogo que lhe dera trabalho para acender. Foi para o dormitório e dormiu com um ponto de interrogação tomando conta de sua mente.

~"~

Terça feira começou mais quente que qualquer outro dia desde que o inverno começara. Serena saíra atrapalhada – e atrasada – do dormitório e não pôde nem ao menos parar para o café da manhã. Tinha que chegar logo na sala do professor Slughorn.

A garota chegara esbaforida e com a mochila caindo dos ombros na sala de Poções, escusando-se com o professor e sentando-se na bancada costumeira: com Eliza Duncan.

Ambas fingiram não notar a presença vizinha e resolveram apenas abrir o livro na página indicada. Serena correu os olhos pela poção que deveriam entregar na aula, era deveras simples e já tinha lido sobre ela num livro que Snape lhe dera.

'-Pode deixar. Eu faço.' – Serena disse quando Eliza franziu o cenho e pegou uma raiz, tentando entender como deveria cortá-la.

Se o preparo era rápido seguindo a lista normal de ingredientes, com o preparado de Serena a Poção ficou pronta em questão de poucos minutos.

'-Está pronta.' – Serena empurrou o caldeirão para Elizabeth analisar.

'-Impossível' – retrucou Eliza, relendo a página

'-Veja' – ela insistiu, repousando o caldeirão na frente da loira.

'-Que truque você usou desta vez, Snape?' – Eliza provocou num tom que Serena jamais imaginaria ouvir da prima – 'Você já tinha esta poção no bolso, por acaso? Isto também é uma fraude?'

'-Eliza!' – Serena pediu, indignada – 'Você acabou de me ver fazendo a Poção!'

'-Eu também achava que via muita coisa antes. Pois é, mas aprendi a não confiar em tudo que vejo.' – ela disse, com desprezo, inclinando-se para a poção sem ao menos olhar para Serena.

'-Merlin, você não pode me acusar por tudo!' – ela bradou, atraindo a atenção de Slughorn e dos outros sonserinos – 'Você acha que eu teria feito isso se não fosse necessário? Mas não desconte na minha Poção! Ela está perfeita!' – o professor agora tentava apartar a discussão acalorada, porém sem êxito.

'-Você é mesmo igualzinha ao seu...' – ela começou, com raiva, descontrolada.

'-Pelo amor de Merlin' – Serena estava nervosa e pediu baixinho.

Slughorn segurava Eliza pelos punhos e Blaise segurava Serena pelos ombros, tentando acalmá-la.

Eliza parou frente ao pedido sutil da prima. Apesar de tudo não podia fazer aquilo. Ela acalmou-se e soltou-se delicadamente do professor; ficou envergonhada ao ver que os alunos se agrupavam em volta delas para ver o que estava havendo.

'-Perdoe-nos, professor.' – ela pediu.

Zabini tinha soltado os ombros de Serena, mas ainda estava lá, ao lado da garota, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

'-Me desculpe, Srta. Duncan, mas serei obrigado a deixá-las em detenção. Isso é inadmissível em aula e as senhoritas sabem bem.'

'-Só não desconte os pontos' – Serena pediu, séria, apontando para a Poção – 'Nós terminamos e garanto que está como o senhor queria.'

Slughorn inspecionou a cor da Poção calmamente e cheirou-a.

'-Hum, está... Perfeita! Vocês foram realmente rápidas. Talvez eu não precise descontar aqueles pontos, não é mesmo?' – ele deu um sorriso bigodudo para Serena – 'E a propósito...' – ele puxou a garota para um canto – 'Vou dar um jantar no sábado... Você não quer comparecer?'

Serena dispensou calmamente e ela e Eliza foram levadas para fora da sala pelo professor. Elizabeth tremia com medo das tão famosas detenções agora aplicadas e seus olhos verdes estavam marejados.

'-Vão para o escritório do Diretor.' – comunicou ele – 'Já ouvi falar das detenções dos Carrow e talvez até ele seja mais aceitável.' – disse mais para a loira do que para Serena.

~"~

'-Diretor?' – Serena perguntou, já entrando no conhecido escritório do pai.

'-Entrem.' – Snape disse, ameaçador como sempre, fazendo Eliza tremer ao passar pela porta – 'Já recebi uma coruja do professor Slughorn contando sobre o acontecido. Vocês são o que, afinal? Bruxas ou trouxas idiotas? Vou precisar mandar investigar o registro sanguíneo da família de vocês?'

'-Não, Diretor.' – Eliza disse, os olhos verdes arregalados de pânico, e baixou a cabeça em seguida.

Serena nada disse, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

'-Não sei o que as senhoritas esperavam ganhar com essa pequena demonstração da estupidez humana na aula senão uma detenção.'

'-Os Carrow não, os Carrow não.' – Eliza disse baixinho, mais para ela do que para o diretor, e uma lágrima ameaçava escapar dos olhos fechados.

'-O que a senhorita disse?' – Snape perguntou, encarando-a de forma que Eliza tremeu toda e deixou a lágrima escapar antes de poder responder.

'-Nada, professor Snape.' – ela baixou novamente os olhos, pensando no que viria a seguir.

'-Minha sala, oito horas.' – o diretor disse para alívio de Elizabeth, já de pé e virando de costas para as duas – 'Não tolero atrasos.'

~"~

Serena caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores deixando a masmorra rumo à aula de Herbologia, Eliza ia ao seu lado, todavia quieta, e ainda tremia, apreensiva.

'-Como você pode estar tão sossegada depois disso?' – Eliza perguntou, não conseguindo se conter, apontando para trás, para as masmorras.

A morena pensou e deu de ombros. '-Tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar. Isso não foi nada.'

'-Isso não foi nada? Como não? Temos uma detenção! Com o Snape! É o _Snape_, Serena!' – ela disse, afoita, com uma repentina familiaridade na voz – 'Ah, eu me esqueci' – a voz da loira se tornou ácida outra vez – ', você agora gosta dele.'

Serena rolou os olhos '-Não é como se eu nunca tivesse ficado em detenção com ele.'

Eliza não disse mais nada, apenas encarou a morena friamente e voltou a caminhar como se a vizinha não existisse.

Oito horas em ponto, Elizabeth Duncan bateu à porta do escritório do professor Snape. As mãos pequenas e brancas cobertas por finas luvas brancas roçaram delicadamente a maçaneta ao ouvir um 'entre'.

Já esperava ver Serena lá, mas a morena ainda não chegara. Viu Snape conferir o relógio em aprovação para ela. Ele olhou a cadeira vazia e franziu o cenho. Eliza decidiu naquele momento que ver Snape franzir o cenho era a coisa que ela mais odiava no mundo. Aquele simples ato fazia sua espinha gelar.

Quinze minutos depois, um Snape bravo caminhou de sua cadeira até uma porta lateral camuflada que Eliza não fazia idéia do que era e deu de cara com Serena Snape nos degraus com uma xícara de chá na mão.

Ele fuzilou-a com o olhar.

'-Você está atrasada.'

'-Só estou terminando o chá.' – ela disse, batendo a porta atrás de si e virando mais um gole da bebida.

Snape olhou feio para ela, mas prosseguiu.

'-Como detenção, senhoritas, vocês terão que preparar trinta frascos desta Poção para mim em uma hora, e nada menos do que isso.' – Eliza arregalou os olhos verdes. Aquilo era impossível. – 'Quinze para cada uma...' – Serena interrompeu, fazendo barulho ao terminar o chá.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e depositou a xícara sem cerimônias na mesa do pai.

'-Já acabou com o chá, Serena?' – Snape perguntou, mais uma vez olhando feio para ela e chacoalhando a cabeça.

Elizabeth ficou estupefata. Snape estivera repreendendo Serena, sim, mas aquele tom que usava com ela e aquele olhar eram conhecidos. Era o mesmo modo com que seu pai lhe dava broncas, quase cedendo a ela.

'-E terão de fazer isso juntas' – Snape retomou –'já que parece que vocês não estavam se entendendo perfeitamente na aula, como duas bruxas que são. Sem brigas, discussões ou qualquer coisa do tipo ou serei obrigado a deixá-las à mercê dos Carrow. A Poção que deverá ser feita é a Revigorante, já praticada em aula.'

Eliza apenas acenou afirmativamente. Porém, não fazia a mínima idéia de como deveria fazer a tal poção.

Serena avaliou os ingredientes em uma pequena bancada que Snape conjurara e entendeu tudo quando avistou o frasco com chifre de arpéu. Ele queria que ela fizesse ao modo dela, e ensinasse à Eliza.

'-Srta. Duncan, Serena. Ao trabalho.' – ele disse, sério – 'Daqui a exatamente uma hora estarei aqui novamente, avaliando os resultados.'

E desapareceu pela mesma porta que Serena havia entrado.

Eliza leu a lista de ingredientes e o modo de preparo e releu diversas vezes. Serena já enchia o sexto frasco quando Eliza começou a picar os ingredientes seguindo as instruções.

Quando a poção da loira tomou um tom amarronzado, ela espiou a de Serena, tomando a cor perfeita. Já era o segundo caldeirão de poção que ela preparava e logo começou a encher os outros frascos.

Serena ia colocava a rolha no seu último frasco quando ouviu Eliza empurrar seu caldeirão e murmurar um 'eu não consigo'.

'-Eu vou anotar os ingredientes certos para você' – Serena pegou o pergaminho e rabiscou, mudando ingredientes, quantidades e o número de voltas a serem dadas a cada cinco minutos.

'-Você é excelente em Poções como ele.' – Eliza disse baixo, considerando enquanto a morena escrevia – 'Eu não deveria ter duvidado de você na aula. Me perdoe.'

Serena apenas assentiu, entregando o pergaminho para a prima.

'-Isso é tão difícil de digerir' – Eliza disse, mexendo o caldeirão enquanto Serena apenas balançava os pés, o trabalho terminado – 'Você e Snape.' – ela acenou com a cabeça para a porta, franzindo a testa.

Serena deu de ombros '-É assim que as coisas são. E, sobre isso, eu realmente não podia contar.'

'-Eu sei' – Eliza disse apenas, fitando o líquido que despejava nos frascos – 'Eu acho que entendo, agora. O que dói mais é sobre Alexia. Você podia ter me contado.'

'-Ele é meu pai, Eliza, não há nada que eu possa fazer.' – Serena respirou fundo –'Eu não podia, isso ainda pode arriscar tudo. Por que você acha que o casamento deles foi mantido em segredo? Que nem sua avó ou bisavó sabiam quem era o marido e pai do bebê dela? Era, e ainda é, muito perigoso, Eliza! Você não faz idéia do que é estar no meio de Comensais.'

'-Não, eu não faço! Mas eu sei o que é estar rodeada de mentiras, porque nem a história da minha família eu sei. Você tem noção de quanto isso dói? Minha mãe e avó nunca me contaram tudo.'

'-Eu tenho noção, Eliza, porque, afora Snape, eu continuo nem tendo família.' – Serena disse e Eliza estacou, acalmando a discussão.

'-Eu só precisei de um tempo, Serena, pra digerir tudo aquilo, para pensar. Foi muita coisa de uma vez.' – a loira finalmente admitiu – 'Você tem à mim, à minha mãe, com certeza...Você tem uma família, Serena, quando eles souberem ficarão tão felizes...'

Serena escutou calmamente as palavras de Eliza, tentando entender o que elas significavam.

'-Talvez eles nunca saibam, Eliza.' – Serena disse, com pesar – 'Não podemos saber o que acontecerá comigo, com meu pai ou com o mundo bruxo depois dessa guerra.'

'-Não, Serena, você virá comigo para Paris e tudo estará resolvido.'

'-Eliza, eu também sou a única família de Severo, eu não posso deixá-lo. Sei que você não gosta dele, como os outros alunos, mas ele é meu pai e isso muda tudo.'

Elizabeth suspirou, tentando achar uma solução.

'-E eu preciso lutar. Você-Sabe-Quem destruiu qualquer possibilidade de eu ter uma família quando eu nasci, eu preciso fazer isso. Se não fosse por ele, talvez eu tivesse tido uma vida normal, e talvez minha mãe estivesse viva, aqui comigo e meu pai.'

Eliza admirou a determinação nos olhos de Serena, em fazer ela mesma a justiça e desejou ter aquela mesma coragem.

'-Eu fui injusta com você... Essas coisas não estavam no seu controle e, se eu tivesse mesmo que saber, minha mãe me diria.'

'-Eliza, você não sabe como foi difícil descobrir todas essas coisas e não contar para você. Eu odeio mentiras, mas a minha vida é feita delas. São coincidências demais.' – Serena disse – 'Descobrir que Snape era meu pai foi um baque enorme e até hoje estamos tentando nos acostumar com isso; depois sua mãe me contou sobre a família de minha mãe – sua família, Eliza – e as coisas saíram do controle. Tudo também aconteceu ao mesmo tempo para mim.'

'-Eu andei pensando, e não consigo imaginar como deve ser difícil. Você é minha melhor amiga, Serena, e eu nunca me conformei de você não contar nada para mim! Mas acho que esse é seu jeito mesmo e não vai mudar. Eu fiquei brava de não poder saber de tudo isso, de tudo ter acontecido escondido de mim. Não foi exatamente com você.'

'-Obrigada por não ter falado sobre Snape ontem na aula do Slughorn.' – Serena sorriu torto, tristemente. Ainda estava apreensiva como rumo que aquela conversa tomaria – 'E, Eliza, eu queria do fundo do meu coração ter contado tudo à você. Mas você sabe que os Comensais e Você-Sabe-Quem estão envolvidos nisso. Esse segredo ainda pode custar a minha vida.'

'-Eu não poderia. Eu estava brava com você, magoada com tudo isso, mas eu nunca diria.' – Elizabeth se prontificou e os olhos verdes mostravam a simpatia de outrora – 'Você é mais que minha melhor amiga, Serena, você é minha prima e eu ainda quero ouvir tudo o que você puder me contar sobre a sua história.' – Eliza disse com os olhos lacrimejados

'-Obrigada, Eliza, obrigada. Acho que posso lhe contar boa parte dos detalhes, agora que você já sabe de tudo.'

Eliza deixou a concha com que estivera enchendo os frascos de lado e saltou delicadamente da banqueta. Foi para perto da prima e a abraçou.

'-Eu estou aqui, Serena, e você vai poder sempre contar comigo mesmo para as coisas que não pode me contar. Me perdoe por ter tornado as coisas mais difíceis.'

Serena retribuiu o abraço, feliz até o âmago. Estava contente por poder finalmente partilhar sua vida com a prima.

'-Depois eu quero ouvir tudo sobre Malfoy.' – Eliza cochichou no ouvido de Serena, soltando uma risadinha depois.

'-Obrigada, Loira, obrigada!'

'-Eu perdi seu aniversário' – Eliza comentou tristemente, relembrando – 'Você já é adulta e nós não comemoramos.'

'-Não se preocupe. Ninguém está no clima de comemorações. A única coisa importante é que agora já posso aparatar.' – Serena deu de ombros, terminando de encher os frascos faltantes de Eliza.

Nove e meia, em ponto, Snape apareceu vindo da porta camuflada.

'-Presumo que o trabalho esteja encerrado. Senhoritas?'

'-Aqui está, professor Snape.' – Serena disse, mostrando teatralmente os frascos, tão feliz quanto podia estar.

Eliza soltou uma risadinha e, ao receber um olhar gelado do professor Snape, colocou as mãos enluvadas na boca.

Ele analisou cada frasco, carrancudo. Serena sabia que aquilo tudo era encenação, apesar de Hogwarts realmente precisar de estoque extra de Poção revigorante.

'-Podem sair.' – ele deu um olhar afirmativo para os frascos, ainda que carrancudo, e foi em direção à porta que as levava de volta aos corredores das masmorras.

Eliza se virou e murmurou um 'boa noite' tímido para o Diretor; Serena não a acompanhou.

'-Você não vem?' – Eliza perguntou à ela, e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Snape.

'-Pode ir indo. Vou ficar mais um pouco.' – Serena disse apenas e Eliza podia jurar que viu o canto dos lábios de Snape formar um sorrisinho.

A loira acenou afirmativamente, confusa, e saiu. Quando virou-se parar acenar para a amiga, viu o professor e Serena de costas e um braço protetor conduzia a garota para dentro enquanto o outro fechava a porta.

O maxilar de Eliza caiu mais um pouco.

~"~

'-Obrigada, pai' – Serena disse, adentrando os aposentos de Severo.

'-Pelo que?' – ele franziu o cenho – 'Foi você quem fez tudo.'

'-Eu sei que isso não foi uma detenção de verdade.' – Serena estreitou os olhos para ele, rindo – 'E espero poder contar à Eliza algum dia, ela estava inconsolável.'

'-Eu precisava daquelas Poções.' – ele contra-argumentou.

'-Mas você mesmo poderia ter feito-as sem esforço algum. Ou eu. Até mesmo Slughron.'

Snape revirou os olhos para ela e sorriu fino depois.

'-Obrigada.' – Serena disse novamente, plenamente feliz com o sorriso de Alexia iluminando todo seu rosto. Ele fez uma careta, ameaçando retrucar – 'Ei, será que você pode aceitar um agradecimento? Só pra variar?' – ela interrompeu antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca.

'-Faço a mesma pergunta para você, Srta. Snape.'

'-Isso não vale.' – ela bufou, e cruzou os braços.

'-De nada, Srta. Snape, de nada. É isso que você queria ouvir?' – ele disse, entrando na brincadeira.

'-Sim, pai. Perfeito.' – ela deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

Aquela era Serena Spring Snape, a garota que ele esperava ter visto em Serena quando reencontrou-a, quinze anos depois de tê-la abandonado. Era a mistura perfeita dele e de Alexia e agora Severo já não se irritava com as inúmeras características herdadas dele. Ela era uma Snape, afinal.

Foi necessário quase dois anos para que Severo entendesse.

~"~

Era quase meia noite quando Serena voltou ao dormitório e encontrou Eliza ainda acordada.

'-Você ainda precisa me contar bastante coisa.' – Eliza resmungou, com as mãos na cintura.

'-Não aqui.' – Serena puxou-a escada abaixo até o frio Salão Comunal, agora sem nenhuma lareira acesa.

'-Primeiro: Malfoy.' – Eliza disse, autoritária e Serena teve um vislumbre de como deveria ser Elena brava – 'Desde quando? Como?'

'-Antes daquele Baile de Inverno.' – Serena respondeu, nada empolgada.

'-Mas isso faz...Faz tempo Serena. Vocês estão juntos há mais de um ano e eu não sabia?'

'-Não estamos mais juntos.' – Serena concluiu, séria, e continuou antes que Eliza perguntasse o porquê – 'Calma, isso fica para depois. Você não quer ouvir tudo?'

'-Merlin, sim, eu quero. Mas como vocês conseguiram esconder isso por tanto tempo?'

'-Eu e Draco meio que nos beijávamos por aí de vez em quando, quando dava vontade, antes do Baile.' – Serena começou e Eliza ouvia atentamente – 'Brigamos várias vezes, mas não no dia do Baile, como você pensou. Tinham chamado-o na floresta e eu não queria que ele fosse, estava preocupada.'

'-Por Salazar, Serena!' – Eliza estava boquiaberta – 'E eu jurando que rolava um clima entre você e Harry.' – a loira pensou um pouco, franzindo a testa depois – 'Mas, naquele dia, os boatos é que os Comensais estavam no castelo, na floresta.'

'-Sim, eles estavam.' – Serena afirmou apenas.

'-Então quer dizer que Malfoy...'

'-Sim.' – Serena respondeu, séria, relembrando de como ele viera até ela depois da iniciação, desesperado como uma criança pequena, e de como tinham passado por aquilo juntos.

'-Merlin' – a cor sumiu do rosto de Eliza – 'Como ainda permitem que ele fique em Hogwarts?'

'-Esqueceu que há Comensais aqui?' – Serena lembrou-a – 'Draco é afilhado do meu pai, e brigamos muito durante o feriado de Natal do ano retrasado. Até finalmente nos entendermos e começarmos a namorar, mas escondido.'

Elizabeth franziu o cenho – 'Por que?' – perguntou, como a última das românticas que era.

'-Os pais dele são Comensais, Eliza, não é só uma lenda, e, se algum Comensal descobrir, eu e meu pai estamos mortos e não estou sendo hiperbólica.'

'-Blaise sabia, eu tenho certeza.'

'-Sim.' – respondeu somente, notando a pontinha de mágoa que ainda restava em Eliza.

'-E como ele descobriu sobre... sobre seu pai?' – inquiriu, ainda estranhando a idéia de Snape como pai da amiga.

'-Na festa de Ano Novo da Mansão Malfoy' – Eliza arregalou os olhos verdes – 'eu fui disfarçada com Snape e Draco já sabia. Meu pai achou melhor contar a Blaise e fazê-lo jurar não dizer a ninguém.'

'-Faz tempo então. Todo o tempo que estivemos juntos ele sabia de tudo.' – Eliza fungou, triste.

'-Não o culpe por isso, Eliza. Ele não podia dizer. E ele não sabia de tudo, sabia apenas que eu era filha do Snape e vivia insistindo para que eu lhe contasse logo.'

'-Então ele e Malfoy não sabem que somos primas também?' – inquiriu, inocentemente.

'-Agora sabem. Eles estiveram em casa durante o verão e viram a vassoura de Alexia lá. Draco foi quem deduziu certo.'

'-Você está morando com Snape?' – Eliza estava surpresa novamente. Não estava gostando nada daquele jogo de informações.

'-Sim, desde meu primeiro feriado de Natal, mas só fui para casa duas vezes.'

'-Merlin, Morgana, Senhora do Lago!' – ela exclamou – 'Eu simplesmente... Não acredito!'

'-Ele tem uma Mansão em Hampshire, e nem eu acredito ainda.' – ela deu de ombros.

'-Minha mãe sabe disso?' – a loira perguntou de repente.

'-Sim, Eliza, ela sabe. Ela me mandava corujas de vez em quando.'

'-Tudo isso debaixo do meu nariz! Você deveria ser uma auror, inominável, ou algo do tipo, Serena.'

Serena riu sem emoção com aquilo.

'-Ah, Eliza, eu preciso que isso fique em segredo absoluto pelo amor de Merlin.'

'-Nenhuma palavra.' – Elizabeth fechou um zíper imaginário entre os lábios – 'Ah, e por que você e Malfoy terminaram?' – perguntou com sua típica curiosidade quase infantil.

'-Argh' – Serena resmungou, franzindo o cenho, antes de começar a contar – 'Na festa de Halloween, sabe-se lá o motivo, fui procurá-lo nos jardins e ele estava se pegando com a Parkinson.'

Eliza colocou a mão na boca, surpresa '-Parkinson? Como assim? Ele devia pelo menos gostar de você para ficarem juntos todo esse tempo.'

'-Eu achei que gostava, Eliza. Mas ele é um menino mimado idiota, e não passa disso, infelizmente.'

'-Ah, Merlin...' – Eliza murmurou, acenando negativamente – 'Isso é meio estranho, Serena.'

A morena apenas deu de ombros, desistindo da batalha.

'-Ele foi pior do que Blaise...' – a loira comentou, ponderando.

'-Blaise ainda foi corajoso o suficiente para terminar contigo.' – Serena bufou.

Elizabeth abraçou a morena repentinamente, que torceu o nariz, mas não se esquivou.

~"~

'-Então esse era o plano?' – Draco perguntou, zangado – 'E você realmente precisou pensar e planejar para decidir apenas azarar esse corvinal' – Draco apontou com a varinha para eles enquanto falava – 'e Jim Gordon, Blaise! Um sonserino!'

'-O sonserino que estava com Serena em Hogsmeade há duas semanas, e que a espera todos os dias para o café da manhã, como um bom cavalheiro.' – relembrou o moreno, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Draco.

'-Eu sei! Maldição, eu sei!' – o loiro bradou, dando um soco lateral na armadura mais próxima – 'Mas isto não está funcionando, Zabini! Estamos azarando todos os garotos que chamam as duas para sair e não está resultando em porcaria nenhuma! E Serena está furiosa, pelo que sei.'

'-Pelo menos elas se lembram da gente, caro amigo...'- Blaise sorriu, galanteador.

'-Merlin!' – Draco disse, acenando negativamente, quase não acreditando no amigo – 'E pensar que você já foi o garoto mais galinha que esta escola já conheceu. Você deve gostar mesmo da Duncan, por Salazar!'

'-Você quer ou não Serena de volta, Draquinho?' – Blaise inquiriu, cruzando os braços.

'-Quero, Blaise, quero. Mas não assim. Se você a chamava de dragão antes, agora está pior do que nunca...' – o loiro bufou, não vendo solução aparente.

'-Droga, vamos voltar ao dormitório.' – Zabini concluiu, dando de ombros – 'Pelo menos estes não vão nos incomodar tão cedo.' – e chutou de leve o quadril do corvinal.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça e bufou. Eram tempos difíceis.

A dupla andava calmamente pelo corredor do terceiro andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido naquele início de março, quando duas figuras apareceram, uma vindo na frente, furiosa.

Serena estava a ponto de cuspir fogo e só não bateu em Malfoy ali mesmo no corredor por que Eliza a segurou. A loira estava tão brava quanto, mas controlou-se.

'-Sonserino desgraçado!' – ela gritou, e Malfoy estava alguns passos dela, por segurança.

Serena suspirou por alguns momentos.

'-Me solte, Eliza' – ela urrou, brava – 'Me solte, não vou azarar ninguém. Hoje, não.'

Elizabeth soltou-a, temerosa.

Serena caminhou tranquilamente até Draco, que tinha ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperando pelo que viria. Ela suspirou quando chegou suficientemente perto e agarrou o colarinho do loiro que evitara por bastante tempo com as duas mãos.

'-O que você pensa estar fazendo, seu idiota miserável?' – falou brava, e a voz ecoou pelos corredores, mas ela parecia calma.

'-Serena, nós precisamos conversar...' – ele murmurou.

Eliza e Blaise olhavam abismados, já esperando o momento em que Serena o azararia.

'-Nós não precisamos conversar sobre absolutamente nada, Malfoy.' – ela rosnou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'-Então... Só me escute.' – ele pediu, tentando soltar as mãos finas da garota de seu colarinho.

Serena soltou, mas não disse nada.

'-Você não precisa conversar. Só escutar.' – garantiu Draco.

Serena reuniu a maior paciência e concentração do mundo e se virou gentilmente para Blaise e Eliza.

'-Vocês podem nos dar licença, por favor?' – ela pediu, à La Serena Snape, obviamente, mas ainda assim com o que restava de sua educação.

Zabini foi o primeiro a concordar, e saiu dando tapinhas nas costas de Draco, como um incentivo. Elizabeth relutou um pouco, mas cedeu.

'-Não faça ou fale absolutamente nada que possa machucar Serena' – ela enfiou o indicador pequeno e de luvas brancas no meio do nariz fino de Malfoy – ', ou eu mesma vou te azarar até que esse seu cabelo sem melanina fique rosa.'

Draco ficou surpreso ao ver Eliza Duncan brava daquele jeito, mas depois achou divertido. Reparou em como Blaise olhava para ela e revirou os olhos.

Os dois saíram rapidamente e Malfoy temia a sonserina descontrolada à sua frente. Ela estava tão brava que sua boca era um biquinho azedo e a sobrancelha direita não descansava.

'-Diga, Malfoy. Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.' – Serena cuspiu as palavras, categórica.

'-Melhor entrarmos em alguma sala. Já tem muitos babacas no corredor.' – ele disse, pomposo e abriu a porta de uma sala vazia aleatória, dando passagem para que Serena entrasse, o que ela fez de má vontade.

Quando fechou a porta, Serena estava recostada ao quadro negro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e Malfoy acomodou-se na mesa do professor.

'-Então?' – inquiriu a morena, impaciente.

* * *

><p>*<strong>¹<strong>: Fazendo um parêntese com a ideia do Fabrício Carpinejar... Esses dias li um texto dele muito interessante, falando sobre como as pessoas realmente se apaixonam, qual é aquele momento crucial que os faz querer ficar junto para sempre. Comecei a pensar no Draco e na Serena e resolvi que seria bacana colocar essa parte para vocês.

Eis o texto:

"_O QUE NOS FAZ DECIDIR A FICAR COM ALGUÉM_

_O que nos leva a querer passar a vida inteira com alguém é um mistério._

_Você pode fazer a lista infindável do que mais gosta de sua companhia e do que menos gosta, mas nenhuma vai incluir a chave do relacionamento._

_É um gesto, uma atitude, uma frase, algo que o toca em particular, que fecha com aquilo que procurava inocentemente desde pequeno._

_Meu amigo Felipe se apaixonou pelo jeito que a Fernanda colava o brinco quebrado com bonder, mas ele não desconfia até hoje que foi isso._

_Casou com ela depois de vê-la consertando a minúscula jóia debaixo do abajur._

_Ele briga, discute, discorda da esposa, porém jamais vai se separar. Essa cena despertou uma necessidade incurável da presença dela._

_É o motivo do apego irascível. Existiu um quebranto, uma hipnose afetiva, talvez ele tenha se projetado no brinco (ela tentará me salvar quando me quebrar), talvez tenha se enamorado das suas concentradas mordidas de lábios._

_O que posso garantir é que Felipe ficou alucinado de ternura: naquele momento decidiu que ela era a mulher de sua vida. Em seu sangue, gravou o rosto da jovem empenhada em salvar o brinco. Com o piscar das pálpebras, tirou a fotografia fundadora do seu amor, um sudário que preservará seu sentimento toda manhã._

_Ele mal sabe que o real motivo de sua emoção está no plastimodelismo da infância. É bem capaz de nunca descobrir. Quando enfrentou catapora aos 10 anos, Felipe suportava sua solidão montando aviões. Grudava as pequenas peças de plástico com cuidado para não borrar a cola e estragar o encaixe. O brinco tornou-se mais um de seus aeroplanos._

_Já vi gente que se uniu pelo modo de dobrar o guardanapo, pelo modo de morder uma fruta, pelo modo de gritar de susto, pelo modo de amarrar os cadarços._

_Uma observação mínima acorda o inconsciente para sempre._

_Quanto maior o amor, mais insignificante a origem._

_Aceitaremos o cotidiano a dois sem determinar o porquê. Nossa decisão está baseada apenas na intuição. Um movimento nos ofereceu segurança para seguir em frente e aceitar o relacionamento._

_Minha namorada tampouco supõe o começo de sua paixão por mim._

_Inacreditavelmente, ela me ama pela forma em que tiro a camiseta. Com ambas as mãos, pelas costas, agarrando o tecido pela gola._

_Ela acha o gesto protetor, viril, maiúsculo._

_As mulheres se despem pela frente, de baixo para cima, levantando a blusa devagar e ritmado._

_Como a maior parte dos homens, sou abrupto. Puxo a camiseta com força, livro-me dela, como um animal arrancando a pele._

_Chega a ser cômico. E eu pensava que havia conquistado sua afeição com poemas."_

_(Fabrício Carpinejar)  
>Publicado no jornal <em>_Zero Hora__  
>Coluna semanal, p. 2, 151/2013  
>Porto Alegre (RS), Edição N° 17313<em>

**N/A:** O que acharam do capítulo? E do texto do Fabrício? Quero que me contem tudo nas reviews!

Foi bonitinho, não?

Prometo outra atualização rápida, porque já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo...

**karinepira:** As coisas chegaram ao fundo do poço, mas agora começam a melhorar, você vai ver (nem tanto, rsrs, eles estão à dois meses da guerra!)... Aqui está o capítulo, e mais uma atualização super rápida! Hahaha. Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!

**Manu Black:** Agradeço a você pela atenção que tem dado à fic e pelas betagens mega rápidas! Obrigadíssima, Manu!

**Daniela Snape:** Aqui está o capítulo, atualizado muito rápido para vocês! Continue acompanhando e comentando, Dani!

**Liv Stroker**: Ah, tenho que parar e respirar fundo para responder suas reviews... São sempre tão fofas e atenciosas! Primeiro, obrigada, Liv, por sempre comentar por aqui e aguardo ansiosamente para saber o que vocês estão achando... Agora, vamos às considerações, hahaha: eu também gosto da Minerva, mas ela não fez isso por mal, achou que estaria protegendo Serena e de quebra o Mundo Bruxo (quem não teme um Snape?). Ótimo você me dizer que tem medo do Severo, porque não quero que ele seja bonzinho demais, isso me irrita! Me avise se eu deixá-lo assim em algum momento! Hahaha sobre o par dele, é só aguardar, mas é um pouco óbvio... Continue me dizendo o que está achando!

**Paula.E.M: **Seja muito bem vinda à fic, Paula! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando e vocês leitoras me motivam cada vez mais, portanto aqui está uma atualização rapidinha! Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!

Isso aí, gente! Adoro as reviews de vocês e é um prazer enorme respondê-las! Espero que o próximo capítulo venha logo, rsrs

Beijo, L.


	26. À flor da pele

**N/A: **Olá, gente, aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo novinho em folha! Senti falta de algumas de vocês que sempre comentam no último capítulo! Onde estão vocês? Eu estou atualizando rápido demais? Me contem o que está acontecendo!

Bem, este, para mim (e acho que para a Manu também) foi um capítulo bastante emocionante, e, na verdade, foi nossa beta quem o nomeou, haha. Espero mesmo que vocês gostem!

Agradecimentos à Manu Black, como sempre muito rápida e eficaz, hahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 - À flor da pele<strong>

_Quando fechou a porta, Serena estava recostada ao quadro negro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e Malfoy acomodou-se na mesa do professor._

'_-Então?' – inquiriu a morena, impaciente._

Draco não respondeu, apenas encarou a porta escura, pensativo. Os archotes faziam sombras acobreadas sobre seu rosto pálido, e fazia tempo que Serena não reparava no quão bonito ele era.

'-Malfoy, eu não estava mentindo quando falei que não tinha a noite toda...' – ela resmungou, um pouco menos ácida que outrora.

'-Eu sei, calma' – ele pediu, firme, acenando com a mão para que ela ficasse.

Serena puxou a franja para trás, mexendo inquietamente no cabelo, enquanto Draco pensava. O cabelo liso ficou para trás por apenas um segundo, e voltou a cair nos olhos da garota, que soprou-o para o lado.

'-Eu não gosto da Pansy, tampouco quero ficar com ela.' – ele soltou, repentinamente, atraindo um olhar descrente de Serena com direto a sobrancelha arqueada – 'Você tem que saber isso primeiro. E eu gostava mesmo de você.'

O olhar da garota adquiriu uma gota de confusão, mas a expressão ainda era a mesma.

'-Você não me deve explicações' – Serena deu de ombros – 'Não passamos de colegas de Casa. Não me interessa o que aconteceu naquela noite, antes ou depois.' – ela completou, séria, fingindo não se importar nem minimamente. Fingindo bem, ela estava.

Algo no sangue de Draco ferveu com aquele comentário acrescido ao olhar gélido que recebia furtivamente dos olhos azuis.

'-Eu estou explicando porque eu quero. Um Malfoy não deve nada a ninguém, muito menos explicação.' – ele retorquiu pomposo, mas temeroso de que Serena não cedesse.

'-Está bem, então, senhor Malfoy.' – ela zombou, afastando-se do quadro negro e indo em direção à porta e quase tocando a maçaneta. Quase. Por meio segundo, Draco conseguiu segurar sua mão e impedi-la de ir.

Ele puxou-a com uma rapidez cuidadosa, e colou-a a parede ao lado da porta. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante, Serena estava agora tão brava quanto quando segurara-o pelo colarinho e Draco estava confuso.

'-Deixe-me ir' – ela disse baixo, mas furiosa.

'-Eu não vou deixar. Você vai me ouvir primeiro!' – ele retrucou, segurando os pulsos da garota.

'-Você está me machucando!' – ela gritou e fez uma careta de dor.

Draco soltou os pulsos, mas colocou uma mão de cada lado de Serena.

'-Por que você está fazendo isso, Malfoy? Esqueça-me!' – ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. Nem Serena sabia dizer o porquê daquela tristeza repentina.

'-Eu não consigo te esquecer, Serena, que droga.' – ele urrou, dando um soco forte na parede.

'-Não grite comigo!' – ela pediu, com raiva, deixando as poucas lágrimas escaparem.

'-Eu amo você' – ele disse, sério, como se Serena não tivesse falado, mas baixou o tom de voz e a fez olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava – 'É o que eu estava tentando lhe dizer antes.'

Serena estacou e seu coração começou a martelar no peito. Ela encarava Draco com o maxilar cedendo ligeiramente e os olhos fixos nos dele.

Ela tinha raiva e ao mesmo tempo sentia borboletas no estômago. Havia também uma sensação nova, que ela não sabia dizer de onde vinha, e que a inundava, fazendo seu inconsciente querer voar para Draco.

Ninguém nunca tinha lhe dito aquilo antes afora sua mãe, mas ela então era apenas um bebê.

'-Eu estava confuso sobre o que eu sentia por você...' – ele admitiu, começando a explicação – 'Achei que as coisas estavam indo além do meu controle, que você estava se tornando importante demais na minha vida.' – disse, com o orgulho ferido – 'Também me irritava muito não ter você por inteiro, poder ter você apenas longe da vista de qualquer um. Fiquei com raiva de você, do meu pai, do meu padrinho, de Voldemort e de todos que me impediam de te ter.' – ele continuou, possessivo.

Serena não escutava realmente. Ainda estava no transe confuso que aquela confissão lhe deixara. Agora o coração acalmara, e parecia que tinha tomado uma dose mortal de morfina. Estava fora de si, e o pensamento vagueava.

Tinha noção de Draco falando e do assunto. Mas, mais tarde, jamais se lembraria das palavras ou argumentos exatos.

'-Quando decidi realmente tirar você da minha vida, quase fui atrás de você para terminar tudo.' – ele contou – 'Mas te vi com a Duncan. Se terminasse com você, eu me arrependeria pelo resto da vida. Então fiz você terminar comigo, o que deu na mesma.' – Malfoy falou, com dificuldade para exprimir os próprios sentimentos, que eram tão verdadeiros para Serena.

A garota mirava um lugar fixo e podia apenas captar o som ao longe. Era como se estivesse em um barco balançante em pleno mar. Até seu estômago tinha ficado embrulhado.

'-Pansy ficou furiosa comigo depois que eu disse que não estava interessado realmente nela. Não importa. Ela é mesmo uma vadia. E, Serena, você realmente não queria que suportasse você saindo com Gordon, queria? Francamente, ele é um idiota, prepotente, metido a cavalheiro...' – ele inquiriu, enciumado.

Serena despertou, finalmente, do transe e demorou alguns poucos minutos para que seu cérebro organizasse as informações. Draco deixara-a, amava-a e arrependera-se. Praticamente isso.

A garota se aprumou no seu lugar entre os braços pálidos de Draco na parede e um tapa estalou alto no rosto alvo do rapaz.

'-Ai.' – Draco disse, tirando as mãos da parede e colocando uma delas na bochecha agora avermelhada – 'Que merda, Serena, isso vai ficar roxo!'

'-Você achou mesmo que te perdoaria, te agarraria e viveríamos felizes para sempre?' – ela perguntou, arqueando novamente a sobrancelha.

'-Eu achei que você ainda gostasse de mim!' – ele falou, parecendo uma criança mimada.

'-E eu gosto. Mas isso não muda o fato de que você é um completo idiota!' - ela resmungou, deixando a parede e cruzando os braços.

Draco sorriu torto, virando-se para ela, ainda com a mão na lateral do rosto.

'-Você estava com a Parkinson! Francamente! Poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor.' – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

'-É que eu não estava realmente à disposição. Senão, as garotas fariam fila.' – o rapaz disse com um sorriso zombeteiro e Serena ainda cruzava os braços no canto oposto da sala – 'Eu queria você, Srta. Snape.'

Serena arqueou a sobrancelha novamente.

'-Queria tanto que estava com aquela vaca.'

'-Ciúme, querida?' – Draco perguntou, desta vez ele arqueando a sobrancelha loira e rompendo a distância entre eles.

'-O que você acha?' – ela perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido dele quando próxima o suficiente – 'Só espero que você não me faça sentir isso nunca mais.' – ela falou, enjoada, como se fosse uma ameaça.

Ele puxou-a para si e, para surpresa de Serena, abraçou-a antes de tudo, inspirando seu perfume.

'-Senti falta de você' – ele admitiu, passando a mão pálida e gélida pelo rosto dela como que para se lembrar, contornando de leve o nariz, a sobrancelha e, por fim, os lábios cheios.

O toque da mão de Draco fez Serena estremecer, mas ela percebeu que era de felicidade. Também sentia falta dele. Quando ele repousou a mão sobre o queixo da garota, ela capturou sua mão e segurou-a firmemente, sentindo o toque gelado com carinho.

Ela olhou para as mãos pálidas sob a luz dos archotes. Era tão bonito.

'-Você já me perdoou?' – ele inquiriu, abraçando-a por trás.

'-Não sei ainda, Draco' – foi tudo o que ela disse, ficando séria de repente.

Ele, então, capturou seus lábios para um beijo morno e doce, que transformou-se em ávido e fugaz com o passar dos minutos.

Depois de uma longa temporada de beijos, eles se acomodaram em uma poltrona velha que fazia parte do mobiliário da sala abandonada. Serena estava recostada no peito de Draco, bem encaixada em seu ombro esquerdo.

'-Eu tenho plena noção de que eu fui um completo idiota' – ele disse, após um período de silêncio – ', você não sabe o quanto é difícil para um Malfoy admitir isso.' – Draco considerou e Serena rolou os olhos – 'E, enquanto eu te convenço a me perdoar, namora comigo?' – ele pediu, ajeitando-a em seu colo para que ficassem de frente um para o outro, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios finos.

'-Assim, sem anel nem nada?' – ela ironizou, encolhendo os ombros e fazendo um falso biquinho.

'-Se essa for sua condição, amanhã mesmo arrumo alianças.' – ele sorriu torto, entrando na brincadeira.

'-Se você me aparecer com alianças, pode me esquecer. E de quebra arranco sua cabeça fora, Malfoy.' – ela alertou, sorrindo.

'-Sem Malfoy' – ele disse sério.

'-Quer que eu te chame do que? Namorado?' – perguntou, rindo de deboche.

'-Qualquer coisa, menos Malfoy.'

'-Até doninha albina?' – ela provocou.

Draco apenas olhou para ela, franzino.

'-Está certo então, Loiro.' – ele puxou Serena para si e a acomodou melhor em seus braços.

'-Draco' – ela chamou em seu peito um tempo depois.

'-Diz' – ele retorquiu, sonolento.

'-Para quem você quer contar?' – ele não entendeu de imediato – 'Estava te incomodando tanto assim por que você não podia contar à sua mãe?'

'-Não' – ele assimilou depois da última frase e respondeu, cauteloso – 'Eu estava com muito medo de tio Severo descobrir.'

'-Covarde' – Serena murmurou, deitada no peito dele.

'-Você acha que devemos contar a ele?' – o loiro perguntou, temeroso.

'-Talvez seja o melhor. Diante da guerra que está por vir, tanto faz como tanto fez.'

'-Merlin, que Salazar me proteja... Se não, não passo do dia em que ele descobrir.' – ele resmungou, temeroso.

'-Como reclama!' – Serena disse, virando-se sobre Draco de forma que os olhares pudessem se encontrar.

'-Você sentiu saudade das minhas reclamações, não sentiu?' – perguntou, presunçoso, sorrindo de leve para ela.

'-Você sabe que sim, seu covarde.' – ela retorquiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha novamente – 'Ele é apenas seu padrinho...' – completou, sorrindo de lado.

'-Já não está com cãibra na sobrancelha?' – o loiro perguntou, enfezado – 'E seu pai sabe botar medo quando quer. Tenho certeza que não será meu _padrinho_ que falará comigo...' – ele completou, ainda amedrontado.

'-Ah, Draco' – ela disse, de repente – 'podemos namorar, mas sem babaquices' – ela lembrou-o – 'Não suportava ver Eliza e Blaise naquela melação!' – Serena franziu o nariz à lembrança.

Ele apenas concordou, e o sorriso não desapareceu enquanto ele admirava a morena sob a luz alaranjada dos archotes.

O cabelo negro estava em uma tentativa de bagunça, mas parecia proposital. A pele branquíssima dela deixava evidências de como era magra pelas sombras que a luz causava e os olhos azuis brilhavam, agora receptivos e só para ele.

Ela era linda, e era dele novamente. Esse pensamento deixou Draco tão feliz que o fez puxá-la de forma desajeitada para um beijo carinhoso.

'-Vamos.' – Draco murmurou, um tempo depois. Tinham perdido o jantar e já passava do toque de recolher – 'Antes que Blaise e a Duncan pensem que estamos nos matando aqui.' – ele deu uma risada zombeteira, puxando-a pela mão para a porta.

Serena concordou, arrumando a capa amassada e aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida,

'-Ah' – ele disse, virando-se para ela novamente – ', se você estiver com fome podemos pegar algo na cozinha, com os elfos' – ele torceu o nariz fino e aristocrático à menção dos elfos.

'-Não estou.' – ela concluiu, seguindo calma e cuidadosamente pelo corredor do terceiro andar.

Pararam, rindo baixo para não alertar Madame Nora, numa pequena alcova e beijaram-se de novo. E de novo. Serena parou os beijos para tomar um pouco de ar, ainda entrelaçada em Draco.

Contornou o nariz do loiro com as pontas dos dedos finos e pensou em como sentira saudade daquela pele gélida que parecia ser uma característica exclusiva dele. Beijou a ponta do nariz e correu os dedos pelo maxilar pontudo do rapaz, sentindo a fina barba loira que apontava ali.

Era como estar em casa.

'-Vamos' – ela sussurrou para ele.

Partiram, então, para as masmorras silenciosamente, mas com a mente fervilhando.

~"~

Eliza e Blaise esperavam no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, sentados num divã verde próximo à uma lareira apagada. Eliza arrumara a tiara de contas vezes inimagináveis, enquanto Blaise fingia estar prestando atenção à janela.

'-Você acha que está tudo bem lá?' – Elizabeth perguntou, por fim, quebrando o silêncio incomodo – 'Não é melhor irmos lá e vermos se eles ainda estão vivos?'

'-Se fosse há duas horas eu não aceitaria, mas estou começando a considerar essa opção.' – ele respondeu, intrigado – 'Serena é perversa.' – adicionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a loira.

'-Merlin!' – Eliza desmoronou no divã, perdendo a postura incrivelmente reta e curvando-se para as pernas apoiando o rosto nas mãos, sem saber o que fazer.

Permaneceram ali por mais meia hora. Enquanto Eliza encarava ingenuamente os pés, Zabini observava-a. Os cabelos loiros pendiam compridos, formando cachos largos nas pontas, e, com a tiara de contas, parecia uma boneca.

Blaise gostava daquilo. Eliza era quase o contrário de Serena: ingênua, singela e carismática. Ele se arrependia a cada minuto que esperavam juntos por ter terminado com ela. Não seria fácil, ele sabia, mas admitiu para si mesmo que tentaria até o fim.

Num momento muito próximo da decisão de Blaise, a porta do Salão Comunal se abriu e Draco entrou, sendo acompanhado de perto por Serena, pelo que podiam ver do pouco que a luz dos archotes iluminava naquele canto.

Eles estavam sérios, mas o rosto de ambos estava sereno. Blaise e Eliza juravam que eles entrariam bravos e batendo portas, e, quando eles se aproximaram, mãos atadas surgiram para a enorme surpresa dos dois ocupantes do Salão.

'-Onde estão os outros?' – Draco perguntou, cortando o clima de surpresa que o retorno deles causara, apontando para o salão vazio.

'-Os Carrow estiveram aqui.' – Blaise explicou, dando de ombros – 'Ninguém teve coragem de ficar depois que eles saíram.'

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e ele e Serena acomodaram-se no sofá à frente.

Serena bocejou, se espreguiçou e encostou –se à Draco, sonolenta.

O maxilar da loira cedeu um pouco, encarando-os com espanto.

'-Você já está indo para o dormitório, Eliza?' – Serena perguntou, sonolenta.

Eliza acenou, embasbacada ainda, e completou: '-Sim, só estava esperando você chegar'.

'-Vamos então?' – Serena inquiriu, soltando mais um bocejo.

Eliza assentiu, desejando um "boa noite" quase formal aos dois garotos. Serena levantou-se e Malfoy a acompanhou. Ela sorriu fino e deu um selinho carinhoso em Draco antes de sair.

'-Boa noite, Loiro.' – ela disse baixinho.

'-Eu amo você' – ele sussurrou de leve no ouvido dela, depositando um beijo próximo à orelha depois.

Aquelas três palavras fizeram o estômago de Serena gelar e revirar novamente, e ela apenas sorriu para os pés, feliz.

Draco não planejara dizer aquilo, aquelas palavras, em momento algum. Porém, pela segunda vez no dia, elas tinham lhe escapado como a verdade absoluta que eram. Apenas quando as disse, percebeu que aquilo era mesmo verdade.

E, para Draco Malfoy, isso era extremamente incomum. Ele e Blaise pegavam sem se apegar, e por muito tempo o loiro acostumara-se a isso. Agora era quase nauseante precisar de Serena daquela forma.

A garota afastou-se dele com um sorriso leve no rosto, desejando boa noite à Blaise. Draco sorriu.

~"~

'-Serena, o que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu com você e... Malfoy?' – Eliza perguntou, afoita, assim que elas chegaram ao dormitório.

Cate e Felícia estavam dormindo, mas, mesmo assim, Eliza correu as cortinas verdes da cama de Serena e sentou com delicadeza.

'-Bem, é complicado.' – Serena disse, sem saber como explicar aquela sensação de plenitude que sentia – 'Draco falou bastante; no começo eu não acreditei, não queria acreditar, mas...' – ela parou, sem saber como dizer à Eliza como tudo mudara.

Elizabeth sorriu, entendendo. '-Ele gosta mesmo de você não é?'

'-Parece que sim...' – ela suspirou, pensando nas coisas que Draco dissera à ela.

'-Há alguma coisa errada?' – Eliza perguntou, desconfiada.

'-Não. Só estou com o mesmo medo que fez Draco querer terminar comigo.' – ela admitiu, olhando para a janela sobre suas cabeças – 'Eu gosto mesmo dele, Eliza. Também tenho medo das coisas ficarem sérias demais.'

'-Uma hora isso acontece na vida, Serena' – a loira disse sabiamente – ', e, se você gosta dele, vá em frente.' – ela deu de ombros e deu um sorriso triste.

'-O que houve, Eliza?' – Serena perguntou, notando que a prima tinha estado quieta demais ante a reconciliação do casal.

'-Nada, estou apenas cansada' – ela levantou-se – ', mas extremamente feliz por você. Não que não tenha sido chocante ver vocês juntos, mas... Bem, estou realmente feliz.' – Eliza deu um sorrisinho que iluminou os olhos verdes e seguiu para sua cama.

Serena deu uma risada baixa e murmurou um 'boa noite' para a prima. Enfim, tudo estava voltando aos eixos novamente e a garota não podia sentir nada senão felicidade.

Estava confusa ainda com a volta do relacionamento com Draco, e ainda surpresa com aquelas três palavrinhas que não recordava ter ouvido de ninguém mais. Culpou-se por não dizer o mesmo a ele, mas não podia.

Não tinha certeza ainda, e, depois da história com Pansy, ela ainda estava receosa.

Acima de tudo, estava feliz por ter Eliza de volta em sua vida e, agora que ela sabia de tudo, quase não podia acreditar no parentesco que existia entre elas. O peito apertou de repente, ardendo com uma vontade imensa de conhecer sua família.

Revirou na cama, pensando nas histórias que ainda não conhecia sobre sua família e quase mandou uma coruja à Elena, querendo saber mais sobre a relação próxima da prima mais velha com sua falecida mãe, mas não o fez. Eram tempos perigosos.

~"~

_Alexandra batera na porta da antiga /mansão da família, completamente restaurada pelos melhores profissionais do mundo bruxo. Olívia, sua irmã mais velha, viera atendê-la e ficara realmente surpresa._

'_-Alexia!' – ela disse, afoita, abraçando a irmã – 'É tão raro receber uma visita sua e neste mês você já esteve aqui três vezes!'_

'_-Incomodo?' – a ruiva perguntou, brincalhona, pegando as inúmeras sacolas que trouxera e deixara no chão para abraçar Olívia._

'_-Você sabe que não. Só estou surpresa.' – ela respondeu, num tom de crítica, dando espaço para a irmã entrar – 'Estava justamente falando com mamãe que seria ótimo se você aparecesse aos domingos, talvez trouxesse seu marido...'_

'_-Bem, cá estou, num domingo' – ela sorriu, e repousou as sacolas num divã revestido de caxemira indiana – ', mas meu marido fica para outra ocasião.' – ela continuou sorrindo mesmo depois do olhar desaprovador de Olívia._

'_-E como você está, Alexia?' – ela apontou para o ventre dilatado da irmã com uma preocupação fraternal._

'_-Estou ótima, Liv, melhor do que nunca.' – ela pousou a mão na barriga com carinho – 'Ah, a propósito, Elena está?'_

'_-Sim, sim, está.' – Olívia acenou afirmativamente – 'Estão todos na cozinha.'_

_A cozinha da família Spring era imensa e clara, com móveis requintados herdados de várias gerações antes e todos reformados com grande elegância. As panelas cozinhavam sozinhas num canto distante enquanto a família estava reunida numa mesa oval de vidro._

_Elena cutucava com curiosidade a fina toalha bordada com linho e fios de ouro da avó, um tanto quanto sem jeito ao estar com a família novamente depois do ano em Hogwarts e da notícia da gravidez precoce._

_O pai de Elena ajeitava os óculos enquanto lia O Profeta Diário, uma cadeira distante da garota, com o cabelo castanho claro cacheado caindo em sua testa, fazendo-o franzir o cenho. _

_Quando Olívia entrou, acompanhada de Alexandra, Celine Spring tinha acabado de entrar por uma enorme porta de vidro que levava à um jardim de inverno. A mulher tinha os cabelos loiro-prateados que refulgiam, agora quase brancos pela idade, e um sorriso ameno no rosto._

_Ela levou um susto e demorou ainda um tempo para assimilar a chegada repentina da filha mais nova._

'_-Alexia!' – disse, arregalando os olhos azuis claríssimos em surpresa e sorrindo. _

_Elena e Richard Summers pararam o que estavam fazendo com o anuncio de Celine. A garota levantou sorrindo e foi abraçar a tia._

'_-Tia Alexia!' – ela disse, exultante._

'_-Ei, não acredito que você esteja com saudade de mim, mocinha!' – Alexia brincou, apertando mais a sobrinha em seus braços – 'Você me vê todos os dias na escola!'_

'_-É diferente, tia...' – Elena revirou os olhos. Os dela eram de um verde quase azul que ninguém nunca soube definir._

'_-Eu sei que é, querida' – Alexia sorriu, radiante, e os cabelos ruivos contrastavam com tudo o mais nela, que era extremamente claro – 'E me diga: como você está? Tem se alimentado bem?' – perguntou, preocupada._

_Olívia fingiu não escutar quando as duas começaram a falar sobre o bebê e pareceu que as cenouras picadas eram extremamente atraentes._

'_-Tenho sim, tia. Está tudo certo.' – ela apertou a mão da tia como confirmação._

_Alexia sorriu novamente e analisou a sobrinha. Ela usava um suéter rosê de um tecido fino e caro e a barriga já mostrava uma saliência que não podia ser confundida._

'_-Quantos meses já, querida?' – a tia perguntou, acariciando de leve o ventre da garota – 'Cinco?'_

'_-Seis.' – Elena murmurou, embaraçada frente à família._

_Alexia sorriu e foi abraçar a mãe._

'_-Alexandra, que bom revê-la tão cedo!' – Celine exclamou, com um sorriso de preocupação – 'E novamente você não trouxe seu marido para conhecermos!'_

'_-Ele virá, mamãe, assim que puder.' – Alexia afirmou em um sorriso frouxo. _

'_-O que ele é por acaso, Alexia, para você esconde-lo de nós? Um marginal? Um aliado de Voldemort?' – Olívia perguntou em deboche, enquanto sacava a varinha e fazia a toalha trabalhada voar já dobrada para a bancada._

'_-Vocês o conhecerão, eu garanto. Assim que for possível.' – ela disse novamente, agora a voz um pouco mais ácida para a irmã._

_Olívia resmungou mais algumas coisas enquanto fazia a salada e os pratos voarem para a mesa. Alexia cumprimentara o cunhado e puxara Elena para uma das salas da mansão, onde deixara as sacolas._

'_-Querida, eu não resisti quando fui às boutiques de bebê.' – Alexia sorriu para a sobrinha, entregando uma porção infindável de sacolas – 'Estive hoje comprando as últimas coisas para este pequeno e resolvi trazer tudo o que eu já tinha comprado para você.'_

'_-Tia Alexia, é muita coisa!' – Elena disse, surpresa, retirando diversas roupinhas das sacolas._

'_-Um bebê precisa de muita coisa, Elena. E não creio que sua mãe tenha comprado nada enquanto você esteve em Hogwarts.' – Alexia lançou um olhar acusador para a cozinha._

'_-Não, não... Ela não está, hum, confortável com isso.' – a garota baixou os olhos para o ventre e suspirou._

'_-Achei mesmo. Aqui tem bastante coisa, mas qualquer coisa além que você precise, me avise, querida, pelo amor de Merlin.' – a ruiva lançou um olhar atencioso para a garota, que sorriu timidamente._

'_-Essas são as primeiras coisas do bebê.' – Elena sorriu fraco._

'_-Primeiras? Você está no sexto mês e não tinha nada comprado?' – Alexia inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha como nunca fazia._

'_-Não. Mamãe não fala sobre este assunto, e bem, a chave do meu cofre em Gringotes fica com ela. Ela até escondeu o pó de Floo para que eu não vá para a casa de Sean.' – ela revelou amargamente._

_Alexandra fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava furiosa como Elena jamais vira._

'_-Achei que Sean estaria aqui, junto com você.'_

'_-Mamãe proibiu-o de vir aqui sem os pais dele. E também não quer que eu me case.'_

'_-Ah, Merlin...' – Alexia passou a mão pelos cabelos, indignada._

'_-Ele me manda uma coruja todos os dias, perguntando como nós estamos e dizendo que sente minha falta.' – Elena disse, tristemente._

_Alexandra abriu a boca para falar, mas Olívia chegou e franziu o cenho._

'_-O que está acontecendo aqui?' – perguntou, de braços cruzados, ao ver as coisas de bebê espalhadas pela sala._

'_-Eu trouxe coisas para o seu neto, Olívia.' – Alexia deu de ombros, dobrando algumas roupinhas e devolvendo-as às sacolas._

'_-Isso é ridículo!' – ela olhou para os mordedores, brinquedos e sapatinhos com repugnância – 'Eu estou tentando fazê-la entender que o erro que ela cometeu foi o mais estúpido do mundo e você a enche de mimos! Eu estou tentando educar minha filha!' – ela disse alto para Alexia._

'_-Ela cometeu um deslize, Olívia, mas agora não há volta. Não adianta puni-la desta forma! O bebê já está aí e ela precisa de ajuda, não de sermões!'_

_Olívia estava quase púrpura de raiva, e Elena subiu as escadas chorando. Celine foi atrás da neta, deixando as duas filhas para trás._

'_-Você não entende, Alexandra! Foi um erro tremendo, e ela ainda quer se casar com o moleque! Ela está acabando com a vida dela!'_

'_-Eu entendo, mas cometi o mesmo erro que ela.' – Alexia disse, séria – 'Quando casei com meu marido sabia que ele não queria filhos e tive que aceitar essa condição para ficar com ele. Também cometemos um deslize, mas não há mais o que fazer.'_

'_-Você é adulta, Alexia! E você não entende! Sean... Sean era o namoradinho dela, é impossível que ele vire marido! Ele é um menino!'_

'_-Elena também é adulta' – a ruiva disse, sabiamente – 'E Sean é um ótimo rapaz. Não vejo problema em eles se casarem. Ele vem de uma família incrivelmente abastada, de modo que nada faltará a eles, e ele é ótimo para Elena, por que não?'_

'_-Elena não se casará com ele, eu não vou permitir. Bloqueio a herança dela se fizer isso.' – Olívia disse com raiva – 'Eles são muito novos. Garanto que o moleque não agüentará nem um ano casado, com um filho para criar... E então Elena não terá nem vinte anos, será divorciada e criará um filho sozinha. É isso que você quer para sua sobrinha, Alexandra?'_

'_-Se Sean não fosse um ótimo rapaz eu não apoiaria o casamento. Ele defende-a do professor Snape, que é o único que implica com o estado de Elena, e trata-a da melhor maneira possível.' – ela disse, calmamente – 'E você pode bloquear a herança dela, o que a fará ir morar com a família de Sean, apenas isso. E então você não verá mais sua filha e não conhecerá seu neto. É isso que você quer, Olívia?'_

'_-Eu não deixarei que eles se casem!' – a loira gritou em agonia._

'_-Você não tem como proibir. Elena é adulta.'_

_Olívia ameaçou falar, mas ao invés disso, colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a soluçar._

'_-Ela é meu bebê, Alexia.' – Olívia disse, limpando as lágrimas – 'Eu não consigo suportar a imagem de vê-la sofrendo!'_

'_-Mas ela já está sofrendo, Liv. Quem ela esperava ter por perto virou as costas para ela.' – Alexia considerou, afagando as costas da irmã._

'_-Eu não lhe virei às costas, por Merlin! Eu amo Elena mais do que tudo, só esperava que ela desistisse...' – Olívia fungou._

'_-Do que? Da idéia de ter um bebê?' – Alexia perguntou, irônica – 'Isso é irremediável, já está lá e, como eu já disse, não há o que fazer.'_

'_-Eu não estou preparada para vê-la indo embora, Alexia!' – ela sussurrou, soluçando._

'_-Ela irá embora, Liv, porque ela cresceu, e agora vai ter uma família. Mas você quer realmente que ela vá embora magoada com você?'_

'_-Não, não...' – ela tentou limpar as lágrimas e prender o cabelo bagunçado, mas nada teve resultado – 'Eu só quero tê-la por perto.' – Olívia admitiu, fungando._

'_-Então vá falar com ela. Ela parecia realmente triste.'_

_Olívia sorriu para a irmã em meio às lagrimas '-Você parece conhecer Elena tão mais do que eu... Isso às vezes dói.' – ela admitiu – 'Foi você a primeira pessoa para quem ela contou, não foi?'_

'_-Sim, foi. Mas eu estava em Hogwarts com ela, e ela estava desesperada.' –Alexia disse, relembrando – 'E talvez isso seja coisa de tia. As mães tem inúmeras coisas com que se preocupar, e as tias só querem fazê-los feliz.' – ela sorriu para Olívia._

'_-Estou esperando para saber' – a loira murmurou, acariciando o ventre proeminente da irmã – 'Porque ser mãe dá muito trabalho.'_

_Alexia riu diante da afirmação e disse mais uma vez para que Olívia fosse ter com Elena. A loira disse que precisava se recompor primeiro e a irmã concordou; Olívia estava com o rosto inchado e coberto por manchas vermelhas e o cabelo desgrenhado._

_Enquanto isso, Alexandra subiu os muitos degraus até o terceiro andar e encontrou rapidamente o quarto em que Elena estava. Sua mãe, Celine, estava lá, cuidando da neta._

'_-Vou aproveitar que tia Alexia chegou, meu bem, e buscar um chá para você. Você está muito nervosa e isso não faz nada bem para você nem para meu bisneto.' – ela sorriu, bondosa, colocando os fios loiros da garota atrás da orelha dela._

'_-Querida' – Alexia disse, sentando na cama junto à sobrinha – 'está tudo bem, sua mãe já está vindo falar com você.'_

'_-O que mais ela vai me dizer, tia? O que ela quer que eu faça agora?' – uma lágrima escorreu e Elena fitava o nada._

'_-Ela está preocupadíssima com você e sua vida, meu bem. Só não sabe como demonstrar isso.'_

_Elena não respondeu, estava extremamente magoada com a mãe._

'_-Eu conversei bastante com ela e espero que ela finalmente tenha entendido. Mas ela é sua mãe, de qualquer forma, e ama você.' – Elena ameaçou falar e a tia interrompeu-a – 'Ela tem medo que Sean não te faça feliz.'_

'_-Eu amo Sean, tia. E sei que ele corresponde.' – a garota disse com uma seriedade e maturidade repentinas – 'Ele estava realmente feliz com o casamento, mas agora está preocupado comigo e com o bebê. Ele sabe que minha mãe não aceitou isso bem.'_

'_-Vai dar tudo certo, meu bem, eu tenho certeza.'_

'_-Eu espero, tia Alexia, de verdade.' – mais uma lágrima escorreu e Alexia a abraçou._

_Olívia entrou neste momento, de cabeça baixa e chateada pelo que acontecera antes na sala._

_Quando viu a mãe, Elena recomeçou a soluçar, abraçada ainda à Alexia._

'_-Tia...' – ela fungou, sem saber o que fazer e com um medo irracional da mãe. Mais tarde ela descobriria que isso já fora o instinto materno se aflorando._

'_-Querida, vocês precisam conversar.' – ela separou o abraço, encarando a sobrinha._

_Elena apenas soltou mais um soluço._

'_-Filha' – Olívia chamou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, na cama – ', querida, por favor.' – ela pediu, com remorso._

_Mais um soluço de Elena._

'_-Mamãe está preocupada com você, se você será feliz casada com esse rapaz tão nova... Eu não planejei magoá-la.'_

_Elena deixou escapar mais lágrimas._

'_-Você desprezou até os presentes de tia Alexia!' – ela acusou, sem olhar para a mãe._

'_-Peço perdão a ela. E a você também, Elena. Perdoe-me, meu bem.' – ela segurou as mãos da filha em seu colo – 'Eu não soube lidar com isso. Não é por eu não te amar, e sim porque eu te amo demais e só quero te ver feliz.'_

_Ela disse, e Elena começou a chorar copiosamente no ombro da mãe._

'_-Querida, perdoe a mamãe.' – Olívia pediu, chorando novamente._

_Alexia deu um beijo na testa de Elena e murmurou um 'até logo' para a irmã._

_Olívia Summers e Celine Spring não podiam imaginar que esse seria o último dia que veriam Alexandra._

_~"~_

Serena e Draco descansavam numa tarde de sábado no pacato Salão Comunal, agora – tão perto da guerra – sem ao menos se importarem em serem vistos. Já estava tudo praticamente acabado mesmo. Blaise e Eliza chegaram conversando, porém o clima entre eles não era dos melhores.

A loira fitava os pés e tinha um olhar triste, e Zabini parecia confuso. Serena bocejou e Draco parou de mexer em seus cabelos.

'-Desse jeito você vai dormir...' – ele comentou, parando o cafuné, enfezado.

'-Hum, continue.' – ela pediu, aninhando-se mais à ele.

'-Não, quero manter você bem acordada. Nós quase não temos tempo para nos vermos e você quer dormir no sábado?' – Draco argumentou, zangado.

'-Ei, Loiro, não se estresse.' – ela pediu, passando a mão pelo queixo dele, depois pela testa, desfazendo a ruga.

Blaise e Eliza se aproximaram. A garota apenas deu um aceno tímido e avisou a morena que ia para o dormitório. Blaise sentou-se no braço de um divã próximo, fitando o chão.

'-O que está acontecendo?' – Draco perguntou, franzindo o cenho novamente e apontando com o queixo para onde Eliza tinha ido.

Zabini balançou a cabeça e murmurou que também ia para o dormitório. Serena olhou para o amigo deixando o salão com os olhos azuis quase arregalados.

'-Eu acho que eu devia ver como Eliza está...' – Serena disse – 'Ela anda tão estranha.'

'-E eu supostamente deveria ir atrás de Zabini.' – ele deu de ombros – 'Mas eles sabem o que fazem, Serena. E o que nós realmente deveríamos estar fazendo, agora que o salão comunal está vazio...' – ele começou, e deu mordidinhas na orelha da garota.

Beijou o pescoço de Serena e apalpou sua coxa; ela deu um pequeno gritinho de prazer.

A garota, por sua vez, capturou os lábios do loiro e mordeu-os, depois beijou-o avidamente. Serena puxara Draco para mais perto e tinha colocado a mão por dentro da camiseta dele, acariciando o peitoral magro, mas definido, passando depois a arranhar as costas de Malfoy.

Draco rapidamente se livrou da camisa, jogando-a num outro sofá. Voltou a beijar Serena e acariciá-la, desta vez ele invadindo a blusa dela. Diferentemente de alguns meses antes, ela não se importou, e sentou-se no colo dele enquanto o rapaz admirava-a tirando a camiseta pela frente, num movimento que seria quase sensual se Serena quisesse.

O sutiã preto apareceu e Draco depositou um beijo entre os seios da garota, apertando um deles depois enquanto puxava Serena para mais perto com o outro braço. Os dois só usavam jeans, as camisetas abandonadas de um lado, os sapatos de outro.

Os beijos estavam cada vez mais ávidos, e Serena estava enrolada em Draco. Ele inspirava o cheiro da garota com uma necessidade devastadora em sentir que ela estava mesmo ali. E como Serena era bem feita de corpo! Tão bem feita quanto era de rosto, pensou ele.

Quando as coisas estavam indo longe demais e Serena sentiu que Draco estava realmente pronto para seguir adiante, ela parou o beijo, ofegante.

'-O que foi?' – ele perguntou manhoso, beijando seu ombro.

'-Eu não quero transar aqui, no Salão Comunal.' – ela admitiu, arqueando a sobrancelha e apoiando a mão no peito de Draco para afastar-se um pouco dele.

'-Não faremos nada que você não queira.' – ele deu de ombros, e segurou a mão que a afastava dele, firme, mas com cuidado.

Draco sentou-se no grande sofá verde e estralou o pescoço, puxando Serena de lado para seu colo. Ela então o beijou carinhosa e lentamente. Os cabelos negros estavam bagunçados, meio presos num rabo de cavalo, a outra metade tinha escapado e estava solta. A alça do sutiã preto tinha escorregado e a boca estava vermelha e inchada pelos beijos.

Mas Draco achava-a linda. Talvez mais linda do que nunca. Gostava mesmo dela assim, descabelada e marcada por ele, pensou, possessivo.

Havia algumas manchas roxas na pele imensamente clara de Serena, mas, graças a Merlin, em um lugar que o cabelo esconderia no dia seguinte. A garota ficou feliz em constatar que Draco também tinha marcas roxas, as dele nos ombros, fazendo uma trilha que não chegava ao pescoço.

Ela desenhou o caminho arroxeado com os dedos e ele deu um sorriso de lado.

'-Espero que a camisa cubra.' – ela disse no ouvido dele, que deu de ombros.

Voltaram a se beijar e Serena passou um braço pelo pescoço do loiro, que escolheu aquele exato momento para descer uma das mãos da cintura até as nádegas de Serena, e ela se agarrou mais a ele.

Draco escolhera o momento errado.

Severo Snape olhava-os com o cenho franzido em uma carranca que Serena, e muito menos Draco, jamais tinham visto na vida. O rapaz parou o beijo, e ela já ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando olhou para cima e viu seu pai.

Serena se agarrou ainda mais em Draco, tentando esconder o sutiã. Além de tudo, ele tinha pegado-a seminua.

O loiro puxou-a e a abraçou, de forma que o sutiã fosse tampado.

Snape não conseguiu ao menos formar uma frase coerente no estado de raiva em que se encontrava.

'-O que raios vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo no meio do Salão Comunal?' – ele disse baixo e ameaçador.

'-Nada que os outros setimanistas não façam.' – para surpresa de Draco e Severo, foi Serena quem falou, dando de ombros e soltando do garoto.

Ela decidiu que estava pouco se importando se estava de sutiã. Era seu pai, e não iria ter essa conversa agarrada à Draco.

Snape bufou, furioso, sem saber o que dizer.

Serena levantou-se do sofá, ignorando o pai, e pegou as camisetas dela e de Draco. Vestiu a sua e entregou a outra para o loiro, calmamente.

'-O que está acontecendo aqui, Srta. Serena?' – ele urrou – 'Então você casualmente dorme com o Sr. Malfoy no Salão Comunal?' – o tom era agressivo.

'-E se eu dormir?' – ela perguntou, alto, provocando o pai – 'O que você vai fazer?'

'-Então é assim? Você vai para a cama – ou para o sofá – com qualquer um?' – perguntou, bravo e com um ciúme que não lembrava ter sentido antes.

Estava furioso. Algo parecia ter partido dentro dele, mas não era a raiva. Serena não era mais uma menininha, e comprovar isso doía, ainda mais não podendo compensar os anos de sua infância que tinham passado separados.

Doía. Porque era sua menininha.

'-Eu não sou qualquer um, tio Severo' – foi Draco quem disse, ofendido, reunindo o nada de coragem que ele possuía para não deixar que ferissem seu ego – ', além do mais, Serena e eu estamos namorando há mais de um mês.'

Severo arregalou os olhos e Serena achou que ele fosse cair duro ali mesmo. Ele franziu o cenho novamente, mais irritado do que nunca, e saiu pisando forte de volta às masmorras.

Nem Serena nem Draco entenderam.

'-Você acha que deveríamos ir atrás dele?' – perguntou o loiro, amedrontado.

'-Eu vou' – Serena disse, suspirando, e dando um tapinha na perna de Draco, rolando os olhos com a covardia dele.

O loiro apenas concordou, dando um selinho nela.

~"~

'-Prof. Snape?' – Serena chamou à porta do escritório. Nada.

Ela entrou sem fazer barulho e seguiu até a porta camuflada. Severo Snape estava sentado em sua poltrona, apoiando os braços nas pernas e fitando o chão, estupefato. A garota abriu a porta e nem isso o fez despertar do transe.

Não era verdadeiramente o fato de Serena estar dormindo com alguém, ela já era adulta e Snape não a abstinha de nada. Serena tinha crescido, e ele tinha comprovado aquilo naquele fatídico dia. Ela tinha agora corpo de mulher, e não era mais aquela garotinha que ele deixara, que fora inteiramente sua por alguns dias.

Estava furioso, claramente, mas era com a vida e não especificamente com Draco. Porém, obviamente, o rapaz também ocupava uma boa parcela de seu pensamento furioso.

'-Pai?' – Serena chamou, descendo os degraus.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e pôs as mãos no rosto, o semblante desolado.

'-Veio me contar que está namorando?' – ele perguntou, os lábios se enrugando em azedume.

'-Draco e eu estamos juntos há mais de um ano, pai.'

Snape franziu a testa, voltando um ano antes.

'-Perdoe-me por não saber com quem você se deita.' – ele disse, criticando-a, furioso.

'-Draco e eu não fizemos nada.' – ela garantiu – 'Não ainda.'

'-Não ainda?' – ele levantou-se – 'Vocês acham mesmo que são adultos, não é mesmo?'

'-Agora nós somos, pai.' – ela respondeu, somente.

'-Não.' – ele murmurou, com os olhos vidrados – 'Não.' – ele colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, perdido.

'-Pai...' – ela chegou perto e tocou o ombro de Severo.

'-Por que você não me contou antes?' – ele perguntou, não realmente abalado com aquilo especificamente.

'-Draco e eu não estávamos juntos, juntos mesmo.' – ela deu de ombros – 'E você tem mais coisa com que se preocupar do que com quem sua filha beija por aí.'

'-Não é com quem a minha filha beija por aí que eu estou preocupado...' – ele disse, sério, olhando para ela pela primeira vez e, Merlin, ela parecia mesmo uma adulta! – 'É com quem você...'

'-Pai, Draco e eu não fizemos nada! Estávamos só...'

'-Sem roupa?' – ele inquiriu olhando por baixo e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

'-Estávamos só juntos. Dando uns amassos.' – ela deu de ombros. Depois de ficar de sutiã na frente do pai, falar daquilo não a deixava envergonhada.

'-O tempo passou tão rápido desde que você chegou aqui.' – ele sentenciou, e algo nos olhos dele mudou, ficaram mais negros, mais profundos e Serena percebeu que aquilo não era o tipo comum de drama paterno que ela ouvira falar. Era medo de perdê-la novamente, de ficar sozinho.

'-Passou, pai.' – ela concordou, e acompanhou-o quando ele se sentou novamente, mais calmo, porém aturdido – 'Mas eu estou aqui, e não está nos meus planos deixá-lo em paz tão cedo.'

Ele sorriu fino, os olhos ainda turvos.

Serena abraçou-o de lado, suspirando e se aninhando ao pai.

'-Você e Malfoy tinham brigado quando você me disse que tinha medo que ele contasse sobre nosso parentesco?'

'-Sim, mas isso é história para outra hora. Nada que você precise saber.'

Severo revirou os olhos, mas passou uma mão pelas costas de Serena e a confortou.

'-Quando o Sr. Malfoy virá falar comigo formalmente como meu genro?' – perguntou, fazendo a garota olhar-lhe nos olhos.

'-Ele virá, pai, ele virá.' – ela confirmou, sorrindo de lado e pensando no quão ferrado Draco estava.

~"~

Draco voltou ao Salão Comunal muito depois dos outros setimanistas, com o semblante completamente diferente do normal. Estava calado e pensativo. Estivera conversando com Severo Snape.

Serena estava sentada ao lado de Blaise num sofá enquanto Eliza ocupava outro, conversando amenamente. O loiro chegou sério e sentou ao lado de Eliza, no sofá vago. A garota deu de ombros e a conversa continuou.

Elizabeth não agüentava mais conversar com Zabini normalmente, como se tudo estivesse nos conformes. Nada estava ultimamente. Ela deu um suspiro e retirou-se pedindo licença, rumo ao dormitório.

Blaise a acompanhou logo em seguida, dizendo estar cansado.

Nenhum dos dois estava bem, Draco e Serena notavam há algum tempo. Aquela convivência forçada depois da retomada do relacionamento dos amigos não estava fazendo nada bem para eles.

Malfoy ocupou o lugar de Blaise, junto à Serena.

'-E então?' – Serena perguntou, sorrindo de deboche.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

'-Deixe isto para outra hora. Está tudo certo por enquanto.' – ele suspirou e puxou Serena para si, beijando seu ombro.

Serena apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Algum dia descobriria o teor daquela conversa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Gostaram? Espero as reviews faltantes do último capítulo! Hahahaha

Me digam o que acharam porque estamos no último capítulo pré-guerra, e, **se vocês quiserem saber se matarei nosso querido Severo ou não**, terão que me acompanhar ao próximo capítulo, muahahaha. É, minhas ideias estão mudando, gente, e talvez teremos surpresas...

Enfim, reviews:

**Escarlet Esthier**: Obrigada! Você verá no próximo capítulo! Continue acompanhando!

**Daniela Snape:** Aqui está, super rápido e emocionante! Acompanhe e me mande reviews, eu adoro! Hahaha

**karinepira:** Ah, obrigada, Karine! Que review mais fofa e atenciosa, rsrs. Eu adoro Malfoy e Zabini, é inevitável rir com eles... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Continue acompanhando e não suma! Adoro suas reviews!

**Manu Black**: Obrigada, Manu, por ser tão atenciosa e rápida com a fic... Mal mando para você e já recebo o capítulo betado! Sonho de beta! Hahaha Fiquei tão feliz quando li o e-mail e vi que você gostou mesmo desse capítulo... rsrs

**Paula E.M:** Aqui está o capítulo com a "solução" dos dois... Você gostou? Obrigada! Também adoro aquele texto do Carpinejar... Continue acompanhando e me dizendo o que acha, é muito importante!

É isso, gente... Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijo, L.


	27. A Batalha

**N/A:** Olá leitoras(es) queridas(os)! Finalmente, o capítulo. E finalmente a Batalha.

Espero de verdade que vocês gostem, foi bastante difícil de escrever.

Agradecimentos à **Manu Black**, a nossa beta reader

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27 - A Batalha<strong>

'-Draco' – Serena parou o beijo demorado, arfando – 'Ei' – ela chamou, tentando atrair a atenção do loiro que espalhava beijos pelo ombro e colo da garota.

'-Hum?' – ele respondeu, suspirando, nada contente em parar o que estava fazendo.

O dormitório dos setimanistas estava vazio e lá estavam eles, se amassando na cama de Blaise.

Serena puxou sua bolsa do chão e procurou por algo dentro dela.

'-Aqui' – ela destacou dois pacotinhos do rolo e ofereceu à Draco – ', para quando as coisas esquentarem mesmo entre a gente. Chama _camisinha_.' – ela explicou.

Draco observou o pacote aparvalhado, virando e virando outra vez.

'-Como isso pode...?'

'-É o que os trouxas inventaram de melhor até agora, se você quer saber. É realmente prático.' – ela ponderou – 'Eu sabia que isso seria útil algum dia.'

'-E como... como se coloca isso?' – ele perguntou, em confusão, sem entender como aquele anel de látex poderia funcionar.

'-Qualquer dia eu te ensino.' – ela sorriu de lado, maliciosa, dando um beijo rápido em Draco – 'Mas não hoje, loiro. Estou realmente cansada.'

'-Vem cá' – ele puxou-a e deu um selinho no topo de sua cabeça, depois de abraçá-la de encontro ao seu peito.

Blaise entrou cabisbaixo e quase não percebeu o casal no dormitório, se não fosse pelo fato de estarem em sua cama.

'-Argh, Draco!' – Blaise urrou.

A blusa larga que Serena usava estava completamente caída em um ombro, mostrando a lingerie preta.

'-Ah, Zabini.' – Serena disse quando ele correu as cortinas e encontrou os dois, jogando um travesseiro na cara do moreno enquanto ela ajeitava a blusa.

'-Na minha cama, cara?' – ele perguntou, indignado – 'Tantas outras camas nesse maldito dormitório para você e a Snape se comerem e vocês fazem isso justo na _minha_? Justo na minha!' – ele bradou, franzindo a cara com nojo.

Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado, desafiador, e levantou as sobrancelhas. Quando percebeu que ele estava irritado de verdade, Serena sentou-se na cama, se desvencilhando do loiro, e acalmou-o.

'-Calma, Blaise, calma. Nós não fizemos nada que fosse te deixar enjoado.'

A expressão aliviou um pouco e o moreno arremessou um travesseiro com força em Draco, que ria alto.

'-Idiota.' – o moreno reclamou, cruzando os braços, uma atitude nada típica.

'-O que aconteceu, Zabini?' – Draco indagou, colocando as calças. Ele estivera apenas de boxer, também preta.

'-Cara, você estava só de cueca na minha cama?' – ele acenou negativamente, como se não pudesse acreditar – 'Droga, Eliza, ela...' – Blaise começou, mas parou quando lembrou de Serena lá.

'-Eu vou indo rapazes. Pelo jeito vou ter que procurar Eliza por aí.' – Serena jogou a bolsa no ombro e deu um selinho em Draco.

'-Ela está no dormitório' – alegou Blaise, sério de repente.

'-Eu não vou esquecer o que você me prometeu.' – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que sorriu torto.

Passou por Blaise e deu um peteleco na cabeça do amigo.

'-Vá se ferrar, Serena!' – ele rugiu, fazendo bico.

'-Eu sei que você me ama, Zabini!' – ela mostrou a língua.

Era tão diferente para Serena ter esse tipo de amigos; Elizabeth, Blaise, até mesmo Draco.

~"~

Quando a morena adentrou o dormitório feminino, notou que a cortina verde musgo da cama de Eliza estava fechada. Foi até lá e abriu sem cerimônias, apenas para encontrar a amiga deitada na cama, abraçada a um travesseiro cor de rosa, chorando copiosamente.

'-Eliza?' – Serena chamou – 'Elizabeth? O que aconteceu?'

Soluços baixos irromperam enquanto a loira fitava a prima com o rosto vermelho coberto de lágrimas.

'-Ei, Eliza, o que houve?'

'-Foi horrível!' – ela exclamou e um soluço acompanhou a sentença.

'-O que? O que foi horrível?' – Serena sentou-se na beirada da cama, perto da cabeça de Eliza.

'-Blaise.' – ela sussurrou.

'-O que ele fez desta vez?' – a morena rolou os olhos, mexendo nos cabelos da prima.

'-Desta vez não foi ele... Fui eu.' – Eliza disse num suspirou.

'-Como assim, Eliza? O que você fez? Achei que vocês estivessem conversando agora...'

'-É esse o problema, Serena, nós estávamos.' – ela tentou, em vão, enxugar as lágrimas, mas acalmou-se um pouco e sentou-se na cama – 'Aquilo estava simplesmente me matando! Conversar com ele como se nós fossemos amigos... Era horrível!'

'-Mas o que você fez, Eliza? Blaise estava tão estranho...' – Serena comentou, franzindo o nariz.

'-Nós tínhamos saído para conversar enquanto você e Malfoy, bem, faziam sabe-se lá o que. Eu não estava suportando mais, Serena... Já faz bastante tempo desde que isso começou e eu não suporto ser apenas amiga dele. Prefiro nada do que isso.' – ela exclamou, ligeiramente exaltada – 'E então eu explodi e disso isso ao Blaise: que não queria continuar com essas babaquices, que não queria ser uma merda de amiga dele, nada disso...' – Eliza apertou o travesseiro com força, descontando a raiva. Serena acreditava que aquele fora o primeiro palavrão de toda a vida dela.

E então Elizabeth desabou a chorar novamente.

'-Não quero Blaise como amigo, Serena. Não é assim que era para ser, e eu não suportei tratá-lo como amigo, estando ao lado dele todos os dias... Prefiro tentar esquecê-lo.' – ela deu de ombros, limpando uma lágrima.

'-Blaise é um tolo, Eliza' – a morena deu de ombros – ', e, se você prefere assim...'

Serena sabia que Zabini ainda gostava de Eliza, e tinha certeza que a loira – no fundo – também sabia. Porém, aquilo era assunto deles, e talvez eles precisassem somente de um tempo para entender o que sentiam.

Não iria agir como um cupido.

~"~

Os dias se passaram calmos até maio; o tipo de calmaria que antecede a tempestade. Blaise e Eliza não estavam no estado normal, mas iam melhorando – ao menos eles ficavam no mesmo ambiente agora.

Severo Snape estava mais estressado do que nunca, contrariando todo o resto. Os professores agora se rebelavam contra aquele sistema imposto por Voldemort, e mal sabiam eles que tudo o que o Diretor queria era que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

A cabeça dele latejava enquanto Minerva McGonagall esbravejava em sua sala, e ele a fez sair com gritos. Malditos professores. Voldemort estava incansavelmente procurando por qualquer pista de Potter, e Snape torcia para que o garoto viesse e acabasse com tudo aquilo – e que ainda tivesse encontrado uma forma de se manter vivo.

Não trocara muitas palavras com Serena durante aqueles meses e depois do incidente com Draco. Não que ele estivesse bravo; apenas os dois andavam ocupados demais, preocupados demais.

Serena não suportaria perder o pai na guerra, que era o que Severo planejara. Simplesmente não podia perder mais ninguém para aquele idiota que se intitulava Voldermort!

O medo ia tomando conta de Hogwarts; todos sabiam que o fim ficava cada vez mais próximo.

Serena temia pelo pai e por Draco, sabia que ele teria que continuar fingindo bem até o real término daquilo, mas simplesmente não suportava a idéia.

~"~

No dia mais calmo até ali, as coisas aconteceram. Eliza, Serena, Draco e Blaise ocupavam seus lugares no Salão Comunal sonserino. Falavam amenidades, querendo espantar aquele clima terrível que já começava a surgir.

Serena sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe a espinha e saiu em disparada à porta de pedra que levava às masmorras.

'-Serena, onde você está indo?' – gritou Elizabeth, afoita, chamando pela prima.

'-Preciso ver meu pai.' – ela sussurrou.

'-Ei, nós temos ordens para não sair após o toque de recolher... É muito perig...'

'-Eu volto logo.' – e saiu correndo até encontrar o escritório do pai.

Ela entrou sem bater no conhecido ambiente.

'-Pai?' – ela chamou, já lá dentro.

'-Serena, o que você está fazendo aqui?' – ele respondeu, e a voz vinha de seus aposentos. Só então a menina notou que a porta estava aberta.

'-Pai!' – ela exclamou, feliz em vê-lo – 'Achei que não fosse te encontrar acordado a esta hora...' – ela considerou, e então notou que ele usava suas vestes normais, não as de dormir – 'Mas o quê? Onde você vai?'

Severo suspirou, cansado.

'-Potter está no castelo. Tenho que dar tempo àquele idiota para que encontre alguma coisa perdida no castelo. Como se um ano não tivesse sido tempo suficiente!' – ele bufou, tirando a varinha das vestes.

'-Se Potter está aqui então, então a guerra vai ser...?'

'-Sim.' – ele apenas assentiu, carrancudo – 'E você vai entrar na Sala Precisa, lá há uma única passagem que leva ao Cabeça de Javali. Você ficará escondida e protegida até que isto acabe.' – ele sentenciou.

'-Já fiquei escondida e protegida por tempo demais, pai.' – então o olhar de Serena adquiriu tanta maturidade e seriedade na voz que Severo não pôde contradizer no momento – 'E como você sabe disso? Achei que a Armada de Dumbledore estivesse usando a sala...'

'-E está. São eles que estão fazendo a travessia. É por lá que alguns aurores tem entrado, hora ou outra.'

'-E você não proibiu nada disso?' – ela perguntou, incrédula, arqueando a sobrancelha.

'-Você se esqueceu de que lado eu jogo?' – ele ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas para ela – 'Prepare-se para ir. Leve a Duncan e o Zabini se quiser, mas vá. Não sei o que Minerva pode fazer com você depois.'

'-Você está indo embora?' – ela perguntou, e a voz tremeu.

'-Vai ser necessário. Portanto, me obedeça, pegue suas coisas, seus amigos e vá embora. Se conseguir, aparate em Hampshire.' – ele ordenou.

Serena, num impulso, abraçou-o.

Ele partiu, então, para a humilhação e, mais tarde, para a guerra. Era o único jeito de cumprir seu dever com Dumbledore e com Alexia.

~"~

Snape fugiu; foi o que todos ficaram sabendo quando Minerva acordou-os e contou a notícia que fez a Grifinória impelir em vivas e comemorações. Serena subira até o Salão Principal ao ouvir, dos aposentos do pai, a confusão.

Fora a primeira sonserina a adentrar o Salão e pôde ouvir claramente Minerva dizer à Slughorn que estava na hora de a Sonserina decidir a quem era leal. Serena era leal à Sonserina, mas primeiramente era leal àquela batalha.

Todos exclamavam em surpresa ao ver Harry Potter após quase um ano sem notícias do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Serena encarou-o e ele trocou um olhar significativo com a garota. Os dois faziam parte daquela batalha de corpo e alma. Para eles, aquilo era muito maior, e significava a vida de ambos.

Serena assistiu a Ordem da Fênix chegar, assim como os membros, não mais escondidos, da Armada de Dumbledore.

De repente, era muita gente adentrando o Salão, querendo saber o que estava havendo, se Potter estava mesmo no castelo.

Quando todos os estudantes chegaram, Eliza e Draco encontraram-na enquanto Blaise separava lugares para eles na mesa da Sonserina. Estavam lá, todos organizados nas quatro enormes mesas enquanto Minerva dizia que apenas os alunos maiores de idade, e que quisessem, deveriam ficar e lutar.

A evacuação dos menores seria supervisionada por Filch e Madame Pomfrey, e muitos já protestavam para querer ficar. Nenhum protesto, entretanto, vinha da mesa sonserina. Via-se que Eliza ponderava entre o medo e a coragem. Queria ser como Serena.

Poucos falavam na mesa da Casa, os que falavam discutiam sobre ir embora. Serena já tinha decidido há muito: lutaria nessa batalha, nem que fosse até morrer.

'-Sei que estão se preparando para lutar' – uma voz ecoou no Salão Principal, alguns estudantes se abraçaram, aterrorizados – 'Seus esforços serão inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico.'

Silêncio.

'-Entreguem-me Harry Potter' – Voldermot disse – 'e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Terão até meia noite.'

Silêncio novamente. Todos agora olhavam para Potter. Pansy Parkinson pulou na mesa da sonserina e gritou:

'-Mas Potter está ali! Agarrem ele!'

Os alunos da grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa levantaram-se e encararam a mesa toda da Sonserina, mas Serena Snape tinha sido mais rápida. Pansy agora gritava. A garota tinha lançado uma azaração em Parkinson, mas ela ainda não descobrira o que era.

Minerva olhou assustada para Serena, mas nada falou. A garota sentou cordialmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e assistiu Pansy gritar. 'Traidora' estava marcado na testa dela.

As varinhas ainda estavam em punho. Todos os outros ainda ameaçavam a sonserina.

'-Obrigada, Srta. Parkinson. Será a primeira a deixar o Salão com o Sr. Filch. Se os demais alunos de sua Casa puderem acompanhá-la...'

De repente, os sonserinos saíram em peso, desesperados para deixar o castelo o mais rápido possível. Serena ficara. A única sonserina a permanecer na mesa.

Blaise e Eliza levantaram-se e a loira agarrara a prima, tentando persuadi-la a ir.

'-Serena, vamos...' – Elizabeth disse em meio às lagrimas, segurando em Serena.

Zabini, por sua vez, segurava a cintura de Eliza, balbuciando para que ela o acompanhasse e tentando puxá-la dali. Eliza chorava alto e todos olharam penalizados para ela. Todos a achavam uma boa garota, apenas na Casa errada.

'-Zabini' – Serena puxou o colarinho do moreno antes de desvencilhar-se da prima – 'Eu estou confiando em você. Cuide dela com a sua vida.' – ela bradou, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto ameaçava.

Blaise , sério, concordou e, com um ultimato, puxou Eliza e tirou a loira dali em prantos.

'-Você tem certeza Srta. Snape?' – Minerva inquiriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas finas.

'-Nunca tive mais certeza, professora.' – ela voltou a sentar na erma mesa sonserina.

~"~

Draco já se juntara aos Comensais que aguardavam num raio próximo do castelo, Serena sabia. Era tão difícil imaginá-lo lá, do outro lado, grunhindo como outros tantos aliados de Voldemort.

Lúcio Malfoy também estava lá, encorajando o filho, que só queria que tudo acabasse tão logo quanto possível. Agora até queria que Potter acabasse com aquilo logo para ele poder pegar Serena e ser plenamente feliz uma vez na vida.

Enquanto as proteções ainda guardavam o castelo, Draco esperava, mais amedrontado do que nunca.

~"~

Serena e os outros aguardavam próximos às janelas enquanto os Comensais perfuravam as recém-conjuradas proteções. Era ali, naquele momento. A guerra havia oficialmente começado.

Todos tinham as varinhas em punho, alguns se abraçavam e choravam, sempre em grupos. Apenas ela estava solitária no parapeito de uma janela distante. A adrenalina estava à toda em suas veias e ela estava ansiosa pela batalha.

_Boom_. Algo explodiu e os Comensais e seus aliados começaram a invadir os terrenos do castelo. Serena lançou feitiços certeiros de onde estava e correu. Precisava fazer mais do que apenas estuporar pessoas pelas vidraças. Era o que os lufa-lufas fariam. Na verdade, o que estavam fazendo.

Ela não precisou andar muito. Seguindo pelo corredor já encontrou com um Comensal peculiarmente feio, estuporou-o e azarou-o sem qualquer piedade. Deixando um rastro de desacordados, ela foi.

Serena tinha plena consciência de que não era bom ser realmente vista durante a guerra; ela era a única sonserina que permanecera no castelo e era filha de Severo Snape. Todo cuidado era pouco, especialmente naquele dia.

Esgueirando-se feito um gato, ela seguiu, estuporando inimigos e fazendo as batalhas acabarem inexplicavelmente. Ninguém a vira por enquanto, e também ninguém fazia questão de notá-la. Todos, naquele fatídico dia, tinham muito com que se ocupar.

Os olhos azuis se estreitavam, em busca de mais algum combate. Era o que não faltava.

Uma parede desabou logo ao lado de Serena, que desviou oportunamente, arfando assustada.

Nas sombras, ela seguiu, fazendo o que tinha que fazer e acabando rapidamente com muitos combates – que logo deram espaço a outros.

O castelo era todo sangue, batalhas e lamentações. Todos temiam por seus amigos e parentes que lutavam, e também pelos que tinham atravessado até o Cabeça de Javali – ninguém sabia o que aconteceria ali.

Serena, porém, não fazia parte dos grupos que lamentavam. Ela seguia sozinha – como companhia apenas a varinha – pelos destroços, sabendo que não pudera ao menos despedir-se de Severo e Draco.

~"~

Serena desviava de um feitiço imperdoável, que a fez cair no chão e ganhar mais um arranhão no rosto e mais uma camada de poeira. Levantando-se, gritou, altiva:

'-_Crucio_, seu idiota!' – o Comensal se retorceu no chão; ela pôs um pé sobre seu peito, impedindo-o de levantar e gargalhando.

'-Como... Maldição... Imperdoável... Quantos... Anos... Você... Tem...?' – ele inquiriu, descrente, em meio à gemidos altos de dor.

'-A idade não importa. O feitiço só funciona se você quer de verdade. E, ah, como eu quero! Cruciatus!' – falou baixo no começo, depois bradou novamente.

Vingando o companheiro, Amico Carrow apareceu, corpulento e pronto para a batalha.

'-Hum, quem temos aqui? A protegida de Snape!' – Amico gritou brutalmente, lembrando-se de como Severo alertara-os para ficar longe de Serena.

'-Cale a boca, seu idiota, e lute feito homem!' – ela bradou, provocando, mas temendo pelo seu segredo.

'-Snape não está mais aqui, queridinha...' – ele gargalhou e os dentes amarelos apareceram, ameaçando-a – 'E esse é o meu jeito de lutar!' – ele sorriu, com semblante alucinado – '_CRUCIO_!'

Serena caiu no chão, retorcendo-se de dor. Queria que aquilo acabasse; morrer era uma opção tão mais convidativa. Os espasmos continuaram à medida que Carrow agitava a varinha, fazendo com que cada parte de seu corpo se submetesse a uma dor inverossímil.

'-Você gosta de brincar com maldições, garota? Gostou de azarar Comensais? O titio vai te ensinar a brincar!' – ele urrou – '_Crucio_!' – mais uma vez.

Alguém acertou o Comensal, mas Serena continuava no chão, o corpo mole. Arrastando-se, chegou até uma parede onde se apoiou para levantar. Sentira agora uma dor muscular como se tivesse tido cãibras no corpo todo.

Ia saindo, desviando para um corredor onde as armaduras estavam derrubadas, quando trombou com Harry Potter,que corria.

'-Potter?' – ela chamou.

'-Snape? O que há? Estou um pouco sem tempo agora.' – ele disse, ironizando, e sem parar de correr. Serena o seguiu.

'-Preciso de um favor enorme, que só você pode fazer.'

'-Diga'

'-Proteja meu pai, pelo amor de Merlin.' – ela pediu, e Potter parou repentinamente a corrida, atônito.

'-Pai?'

'-Severo Snape. Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry!' – ela pediu, desesperada – 'Há mais chances de você vê-lo por aí do que eu.'

'-Snape é seu... seu... Merlin! Como não percebi antes?'

'-Por favor, Potter! Depois da guerra, lhe darei o que você desejar em troca.'

'-Ele é um Comensal, Serena... Eu não posso, simplesmente não...'

'-Você confiava em Dumbledore, não é mesmo?' – ela perguntou, desesperada – 'Então confia em meu pai também. Ele é um dos nossos; Proteja-o, por Merlin!'

Harry suspirou e não respondeu. Estava ponderando.

'-E Draco. Por favor não deixe que ele se meta em encrencas!'

'-Malfoy também é um Comensal, Serena... Vou ver o que posso fazer. Afinal, você foi a única sonserina a ficar, e o que você fez com Parkinson foi impagável.' – ele riu, considerando o que ela tinha dito.

'-Obrigada, Potter, obrigada!' – ela agradeceu, tensa pela guerra, mas colou seus lábios aos de Harry, demonstrando toda a gratidão que sentia.

Ele sorriu também.

~"~

Blaise e Eliza não tinham saído no castelo. Eles desviavam de feitiços, escondidos sob uma tapeçaria de fronte à Sala Precisa quando Potter tirou-os de lá junto com Ginny, dizendo que era ímpar que eles saíssem para que ele e seus amigos pudessem procurar por algo.

Eliza gemeu baixinho ao som de mais uma explosão. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhinhos verdes e Blaise a segurava firme, para que nada a atingisse debaixo da tapeçaria.

Ela se recusara a ir embora enquanto Serena ainda estava lá, lutando. Zabini enfurecera-se com ela e ela mandou que ele fosse sozinho. Mas ele nunca a deixaria sozinha, muito menos naquele momento.

Lá estavam eles, ouvindo os colegas morrerem e serem atacados.

'-Shhh...' – ele sussurrou quando ela soluçou mais alto.

Ginny Weasley saíra correndo assim que Potter adentrara a Sala Precisa, disparando feitiços e iniciando batalhas. Quando as explosões diminuíram, Blaise e Eliza sentaram-se no chão de pedra coberto de fuligem e poeira, colocando a tapeçaria como proteção sobre as cabeças.

Na tenda improvisada, Elizabeth tentava limpar as lágrimas, que pareciam nunca cessar. Blaise puxou-a para si e a colou em seu corpo, fazendo-a sentar entre suas pernas.

'-Blaise, não...' – ela sussurrou, com o coração doendo ao dizer as palavras – 'Nós tínhamos concordado em não nos aproximarmos mais um do outro, não desse jeito.'

'-Eu não me importo. Não concordo de verdade com aquilo. Quero você comigo, Eliza' – ele disse, sério, e a garota surpreendeu-se. Nunca o vira falar sério na vida.

'-Eu não estava agüentando mais ficar perto de você como uma amiga, Blaise, não suportarei isso de novo...' – ele interrompeu-a.

'-Ninguém disse a palavra amigo, Elizabeth.' – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e puxou-a novamente para si, prendendo-a em seus braços – 'Eu precisei ficar longe só para descobrir que é com você que eu quero ficar.'

Eliza surpreendeu-se com a declaração e quase perdeu o ar; lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

'-Não chore, eu... Bem fique aqui, eu prometi à Serena que cuidaria de você.'

'-Eu estou chorando de felicidade, seu parvo...' – ela disse, limpando o rosto com a costa de uma das mãos.

Blaise ficou imensamente feliz e puxou-a para um beijo. Ele e Eliza riam quando o beijo terminou.

'-Casa comigo?' – Zabini inquiriu. Eliza riu mais do que podia.

'-Pensando em casamento, Sr. Zabini?'

'-Só se for com uma certa loirinha chorona.' – ele sorriu, galante, mas o sorriso verdadeiro surgiu e era aquele o sorriso que Eliza amava.

'-Ei' – ela deu um tapinha no braço dele – 'não sou chorona.' – ela fez um biquinho, fingindo estar brava.

'-É sim. A minha chorona.' – ele puxou-a pela nuca e beijou-a intensamente.

'-Eu amo você, Sr. Blaise Zabini.'

Blaise mal teve tempo de sorrir quando ouviram mais disparos e Eliza se abaixou mais. Zabini espiou por entre a tapeçaria e viu Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle correndo e disparando feitiços.

'-Draco!' – Blaise chamou.

Malfoy olhou para todos os lados, abobalhado e com medo, até localizar Zabini.

'-Zabini?'

'-Cara, o que está acontecendo?'

'-Voldermort me mandou aqui para atrapalhar Potter.' – ele olhou para os dois acompanhantes distraídos e sussurrou – 'Ou ao menos fingir bem.'

Zabini deu um sorrisinho de lado, concordando, quando Eliza pulou debaixo do tapete.

'-Malfoy, onde está Serena?' – ela agarrou a capa dele com fúria.

'-Não a vi, infelizmente' – seu semblante tornou-se extremamente preocupado – 'E não era para você estarem fora daqui?'

'-Eliza não quis ir. Eu não a deixaria sozinha aqui, não é mesmo?' – Draco revirou os olhos.

'-Façam o que for, tomem cuidado. Se algo acontece à Duncan Serena me mata!' – ele disse, os olhos brilhando de pavor ao seguir em direção ao caminho que levava à Sala.

'-Malfoy?' – foi Eliza quem falou dessa vez; ele apenas virou a cabeça – 'Cuide-se, e dê um jeito de cuidar de Serena!'

Draco assentiu e cruzou o pórtico, seguido por Crabbe e Goyle. É claro que ele o faria. É claro que cuidaria de Serena.

~"~

Eliza e Blaise permaneceram ali, juntos, protegendo-se das luzes que cruzavam o corredor. Um estalido forte chamou a atenção e Blaise botou a cabeça para fora, espiando. Quando viu, Draco e Potter estavam no chão, e o moreno tinha uma vassoura na mão.

Zabini correu para o amigo, e viu que Goyle, Weasley e Granger também estavam lá. Draco parecia prestes a vomitar e estava coberto de fuligem.

'-O que aconteceu?' – Blaise inquiriu, e Eliza espiava do esconderijo.

'-Crabbe... Morto.' – Draco respondeu, atônito.

'-E por que você tirou Draco de lá, Potter?' – Zabini perguntou novamente, oferecendo uma mão para o amigo levantar-se.

'-Prometi à Serena que não o deixaria na mão.' – ele deu de ombros – 'E onde está Ginny?' – perguntou furioso para os amigos.

Draco, meio aturdido gritou para o amigo que ficasse ali, ou fosse para a Sala Precisa, e saiu correndo.

~"~

Serena passava pela guerra sem realmente a ver. Lutava até não agüentar mais e já tinha cortes no corpo todo, mas não carregava o sentimento de guerra e perda. Ignorava os colegas chorando sobre os corpos de amigos e ignorava a sensação ruim que aquilo lhe poderia causar.

Tinha um foco principal: a destruição completa de Voldemort, e, para se certificar de que Potter o faria, ela faria qualquer coisa. E estava fazendo.

Parou de lutar somente quando viu muitos cabelos alaranjados juntos. Weasleys. A matriarca chorava abraçada à um Weasley que Serena não reconheceu e Percy Weasley abraçava um corpo.

Ela, discretamente, espiou. Fred Weasley, um dos gêmeos. A família ali, junta no luto, fez com que o coração que Serena preparara para a guerra – frio como gelo e duro como pedra – se derretesse.

Não queria perder o pai, ficar ali, como os Weasleys. Não queria ficar à deriva novamente.

Já era duro demais não ter Alexia por perto.

~"~

_Encapuzadas, Olívia Summers e Celine Spring adentraram os portões de Hogwarts atemorizadas. Nunca antes havia sido tão ruim retornar àquele lugar. Eram acompanhadas de perto por Richard, que tinha o semblante alarmado e inquieto._

_Os olhos de todos estavam levemente inchados – até mesmo os de Richard – e Celine segurava forte um lenço de seda nas mãos, secando os olhos a todo o momento, mas sem parecer acreditar no lhe fora dito._

_Olívia tinha os olhos baixos e lágrimas escorriam livres. Ela apertava a mão do marido com força,mas ele também parecia anestesiado. Ao entrarem, uma multidão de jovens estava nos jardins, velando a antiga professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_Celine resolveu que chorar mais não seria prático, e procurou por Dumbledore enquanto os estudantes retornavam ao castelo para liberar o velório familiar._

_O diretor estava também nos jardins, aguardando a evacuação do lugar._

'_-Sr. Alvo?' – Celine chamou, séria._

'_-Cara Celine, nem preciso dizer o quanto essa perda significou para todos nós, não é mesmo? Meus pêsames.' – ele disse, bondoso._

'_-Alvo, onde está o bebê?' – Celine inquiriu, tentando ser mais prática do que racional. Não agüentaria todos os pêsames que receberia. Não mais uma vez. Não com outra filha._

'_-Er, Celine, a senhora gostaria de se sentar? As notícias de hoje realmente não são boas...'_

'_-Eu não vou me sentar, quero saber onde está o meu neto!'_

'_-O bebê faleceu junto à mãe, eu sinto muitíssimo.'_

_Celine desmoronou. Ela tinha em mente que ao menos um pedacinho de Alexia ficaria com ela para sempre, como uma lembrança feliz de um dia extremamente triste._

'_-O quê?' – ela perguntou, indignada, e lágrimas começaram a brotar novamente – 'Onde ele está? Foi colocado no mesmo... no mesmo lugar que Alexia?' – ela soluçou, sem conseguir controlar-se._

'_-A criança já foi enterrada. O pai do bebê preferiu assim.'_

'_-O pai do bebê preferiu?' – ela urrou, inconformada – 'Eu sou a mãe dela! Eu nem mesmo fui informada da morte da criança!'_

'_-Sinto muito, minha cara, como já disse. Não há nada que eu pudesse ter feito frente à isso; legalmente, ele decide tudo, como marido dela.'_

_Celine baixou os olhos, tentando – em vão – secar as lágrimas e evitar manchas vermelhas._

'_-Onde ele está? Onde o marido de Alexia está? Eu preciso falar com ele.' – ela disse, decidida, encarando Dumbledore ferozmente._

'_-Ele me pediu discrição, Celine. Não posso dizer, infelizmente.'_

'_-Como não pode, Dumbledore? Ao menos o nome dele, então. Creio que você conhece a identidade do sujeito.' – ela pediu – ' Eu preciso falar com ele, Alvo.' – insistiu._

'_-Ele pediu total descrição. Sinto muito.' _

'_-Quanto você quer? Peça quantos galeões quiser, mas me diga o nome do marido de minha filha!' – urrou, deixando as lágrimas escaparem e rolarem por sobre a face branquíssima._

'_-A fidelidade não tem preço, Spring. Eu sinto muitíssimo por Alexandra. Imagino o quanto isso deve doer.'_

_Celine explodiu de raiva. O velho não conseguia imaginar nem um décimo daquela dor, pensou ela, porque, se pudesse, lhe diria logo o nome do sujeito._

_Ela voltou para perto da família pior do que já estava e explicou a situação para a filha e o genro, fazendo Olívia chorar mais do que Celine já havia visto na vida._

_Próxima ao túmulo, Elena Summers chorava baixinho com uma das mãos apoiada no ventre dilatado. Estava fora da área de segurança limitada por um cordão mágico. Somente a família teria acesso àquela área, e a garota ainda não se encontrara com os pais e a avó._

_Querendo ficar sozinha com a tia, acabou descobrindo a identidade do marido dela, que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que seu odiado professor de Poções._

_Admirou-se imenso, mas não contou a ninguém. Se era importante para Alexia, era para ela também._

_Devia lealdade à tia, principalmente naquele momento, em seu _postmortem_._

_Deixando a área, foi até um grupinho restante de alunos no jardim. Estes, sonserinos._

_Sean correu até ela quando a viu, preocupado._

_Os amigos acenaram para os dois, voltando para o castelo._

_Assim que viu Sean, Elena recomeçou a chorar. Ele a puxou para seu peito e a abraçou. Deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro e afagou os cabelos loiros._

'_-Shhh, acalme-se, Nana.' – ele pediu, chamando-a como só ele chamava._

'_-Eu simplesmente não acredito, Sean, não acredito...' – ela soluçou, agarrada à ele._

'_-Nem eu, nem eu...' – apesar de sonserino, o rapaz prezava Alexia imensamente, ainda mais depois de tudo que a professora tinha feito por eles._

'_-Isso é tão horrível!' – ela disse, entre um sussurro e outro – 'Os dois morreram, ouvi Dumbledore dizendo mais cedo. Ela e o bebê.'_

_A feição de Sean ficou mais marcada e mais desacreditada._

'_-É mais do que horrível.' – ele sussurrou, beijando o topo da cabeça de Elena, tentando assimilar as informações._

_Os dois seguiram até onde a família Spring se encontrava, prestes a entrar na área restrita._

_Sean cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça e permaneceu ao lado da garota o tempo todo._

'_-Querida...' – Celine disse, abraçando a neta – 'Como você está, meu bem?'_

'_-Péssima, vovó, péssima... Eu, eu não consigo... Não ela, vovó!' – ela voltou a chorar e Sean abraçou-a até que ela se acalmasse._

'_-Pronto?' – ele perguntou, a voz falhando como se houvesse uma maçã em sua garganta._

_Elena suspirou, ainda soluçando, e segurou uma mão dele com força. O outro braço de Sean segurava sua cintura, repousando na barriga._

_Ela acenou com a cabeça e partiram para a área restrita. Um auror guardava a pequena entrada._

_Richard, Olívia e Celine já estavam próximos ao caixão, porém Olívia aguardava a filha um passo atrás dos outros._

_Elena entrou e estava sendo seguida de perto por Sean quando o auror barrou-o._

'_-Família somente.'_

_Sean e Elena tentaram se explicar, em vão. _

'_-Ele é meu genro, e é da família. Se a família o autoriza, como podem vocês não deixá-lo entrar?' – a voz fina e requintada de Olívia disse atrás do auror._

'_-Perdão, senhora.' – ele deixou o rapaz passar e acenou com a cabeça._

_Os dois jovens estavam boquiabertos diante da atitude da mulher, que conduziu a ambos para dentro do círculo formado de cordas, pousando um beijinho na mão da filha e pedindo a ela para ser forte._

_Elena caminhou lentamente e parou quando o caixão surgiu, mais perto do que nunca. Ali repousava Alexandra Spring, a melhor professora que aqueles alunos já tiveram, a tia engraçada e compreensiva, a irmã que faria tudo pela sobrinha, a filha rebelde. Aquele era o retrato final, a imagem que talvez guardariam na memória para sempre._

_Elena desatou em um choro histérico quando viu sua tia imóvel no caixão pomposo. Não era ela ali. Era um corpo que não sorria, que não piscava os olhos azuis, que não dizia palavras de conforto._

_A perda finalmente desabou sobre ela e Elena Summers chorou tanto quanto Sean nunca vira. Ele acompanhava-a segurando seu cotovelo e esperando. A garota caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando copiosamente._

_Com cuidado, Sean levantou-a novamente._

'_-Sean, me deixe!' – ela gritou, sentindo uma dor que nunca sentira. Faltava um pedaço. Ela estava vazia._

'_-Nana, levante' – ele pediu, firme – 'Você não pode ficar aqui, no chão. Há outro bebê no qual você pensar neste momento.'_

_Ela tentou limpar as lágrimas._

_A mãe e a avó ainda não tinham se aproximado do caixão, apenas choravam silenciosamente numa distancia segura._

'_-Eu estou me sentindo dilacerada, e só consigo pensar em tia Alexia, Sean! E no bebê dela...' – Elena fungou, apoiando-se no namorado que passou a mão pelo ventre dilatado da garota._

'_-Todos estamos, acredito. E só posso imaginar o quanto isso deve doer em você.' – ele segurou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador – 'Me deixa louco pensar que você está sofrendo tanto e nem eu nem sua família podemos fazer nada a respeito.'_

_Ela começou a chorar baixinho no ombro do rapaz._

_Olívia aproximou-se, os olhos vermelhos e inchados._

'_-Elena, meu bem, é melhor você se acalmar.' – a mãe passou a mão pelos cabelos da filha, que estava apoiada no namorada – 'Talvez tomar uma água. Neste estado você só prejudicará a si mesma e ao bebê.' – Elena olhou para o caixão e ponderou – 'Vá, filha.'_

_Enxugando os olhos, afastou-se ligeiramente de Sean._

'_-Escute sua mãe, Nana, e vamos buscar uma água para você.' – ele disse, pegando a mão da menina e dando um beijinho._

_Elena concordou, despedindo-se uma última vez da tia com os olhos e fazendo um pedido baixinho a Merlin._

_Olívia só conseguia pensar em como Alexia estivera certa sobre Sean. Quando falava com Elena, parecia que não havia mais ninguém no mundo e a mãe decidiu que a garota não merecia nada menos do que isso._

_Culpava-se, apesar de tudo, porque discutira com a irmã na última vez que a vira, e nem tivera a chance de dizer o quanto a amava ou o quanto lhe era grata. Só lhe restava esperar que Alexandra, onde quer que ela estivesse, lhe perdoasse._

_~"~_

Serena passou correndo e teve que desviar das bolas de cristal que a Prof. Trelawney arremessava contra os Comensais. Onde estava seu pai? E Draco? Não encontrara nenhum dos dois nem mesmo de supetão.

'-E eu tenho mais!' – a professora gritou do andar de cima, afugentando alguns Comenais.

Serena derrubou alguns gigantes, lançando feitiços contra eles pelas janelas estilhaçadas, e seguiu para o Salão Principal. Quando chegou, aranhas enormes invadiam o ambiente, causando terror geral. Até mesmo Serena recuou um passo, a varinha em punho.

O trio de ouro também se encontrava ali, e Serena podia vê-los mais à frente. Jatos verdes voavam de todas as varinhas em direção às criaturas, sem fazer muito efeito. Serena não queria saber delas, apenas queria saber onde o pai estava, visto que a batalha começara há muito e faltava pouco para o prazo estipulado por Voldemort.

Num momento de devaneio, um raio vermelho passou muito próximo da cabeça de Serena. Ela rolou no chão desviando e, mais que rapidamente, gritou:

'-Expelliarmus!' – e a varinha de um Comensal alto e encapuzado voou para a mão dela, que quebrou-a no meio.

Serena acompanhava Potter e seus amigos com o olhar e viu-os afastar uma porção de dementadores e correr em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

Ela franziu o cenho, e decidiu que tinha que ver o pai. Tinha levado consigo algumas coisas, dentro de uma bolsinha debaixo da capa. Nada especialmente valioso ou importante na guerra; apenas algumas lembranças boas caso Voldemort ganhasse e o castelo tivesse de ser evacuado.

A pulseira que fora da mãe, o último bilhete de Dumbledore para ela – enviado no Natal em que ela chegara à Hogwarts, o livro Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo que pertencera à Alexia, o colar com um 'S' que ganhara de Snape e o caderninho de capa azul que ganhara de Eliza.

Correu para um canto próximo à Floresta Proibida, oposto às batalhas. Abriu a pequena bolsa e correu os dedos levemente, encontrando o couro azul. Não sabia bem para o que servia, mas esperava que seus pensamentos estivessem certos.

No bolso interno das vestes, achou sua pena especial, que ganhara de Snape no quinto ano, e abriu o livro. "_T__alvez esse livro sirva para você. Vai lhe ajudar a encontrar quem você deseja."_ Era o que Eliza escrevera.

_Severo Snape_ – escreveu com sua caligrafia inclinada. O papel pareceu sugar a tinta, já que a inscrição desapareceu por alguns segundos e voltou a aparecer depois.

Bem abaixo de onde Serena escrevera o nome de seu pai um desenho com traços finos começou a ser delineado. Era uma árvore frondosa e seus galhos balançavam muito – até demais. Era o Salgueiro Lutador.

Repentinamente, os galhos do desenho pararam de mover-se e um círculo surgiu em suas raízes. O que, afinal, era aquela raiz nodosa?

O Salgueiro moveu-se, algo foi atirado no extremo inferior da árvore – naquele exato local mostrado – e os galhos pararam imediatamente.

Por que Snape estaria no Salgueiro Lutador?

Mas Serena não tinha tempo para pensar, e decidiu-se por ir logo.

Procurou no chão por algo que pudesse atirar na raiz e encontrou uma pedra razoavelmente grande. Estreitou os olhos e mirou. _Bang_. Os galhos sustaram.

Havia um buraco estreito e Serena seguiu por ele. Uma luz fraca irradiava da varinha – que ela mordia para ter os braços livres durante o percurso em que teria de rastejar. Quando Serena chegou à superfície, viu um quarto.

Abaixada, rumou. Um grito alto e esganiçado cortou a noite. Ela estacou e prendeu a respiração.

Voldemort estava lá, ela podia sentir. E também Snape.

Lágrimas escorreram e o maxilar cedeu. Ali estava, Severo Snape, branco como nunca. A cobra de Voldemort seguiu-o, deixando um rastro de sangue que partia do pescoço do homem que jazia agora no chão.

Lord das Trevas e Nagini saíram rapidamente, e tão logo quanto saíram Potter saltou para a sala, abandonando a capa da invisibilidade.

Serena, chorando silenciosamente e ainda sem ser percebida pelos companheiros, lembrou do que pedira a Potter.

Ela não sabia se agüentaria ver aquilo, mas algo deveria ser feito. Então, acompanhou o garoto até o pai. Weasley e Granger acompanharam-na.

Um líquido prateado escorria junto ao sangue e Snape insistia para que Potter o pegasse.

Hermione conjurou um frasco e Harry o pegou. Serena estava estática, mas sua mente fervilhava.

Se ela fosse rápida o sufieciente...

'-Granger?' – Serena disse, sem deixar de fitar o pai.

'-O que você está fazendo aqui...?' – Weasley começou e Harry mandou-o calar-se.

Hermione deu atenção à garota, que listou alguns poucos ingredientes e foi retribuída com frascos.

Granger conjurou um caldeirão e Serena misturou tudo tão rápido quanto podia.

'-Faça-o esperar, Potter!' – ela gritou em meio às lágrimas enquanto mexia a Poção – 'Mantenha-o acordado. Não deixe que ele se vá.'

Serena observava-os desesperada e retirou novamente a pena das vestes. Era a única coisa cortante ali.

Forçou a ponta contra o braço e afundou, rasgando a pele dolorosamente, mordendo os lábios para que não gritasse. Deixou que algumas gotas pingassem e rezou para que funcionasse.

'-Olhe... Para... Mim' – Snape pediu à Potter.

Ela deu apenas mais uma volta na poção e Hermione encheu um frasco com o conteúdo, entregando-o para a morena.

Serena colocou imediatamente contra os lábios do pai e fez com que descesse garganta abaixo.

Os olhos dos mestre de Poções piscaram e ele deu um suspiro. Serena deu um gritinho esganiçado, temendo que fosse tarde demais.

Agarrou as vestes pretas e olhou-o nos olhos, o sangue vertendo abundantemente de seu braço.

'-NÃO!' – ela gritou, e até mesmo Weasley que não gostava nenhum pouco da garota teve pena – 'Não, pai, não!' – ela abraçou o corpo mole de Snape e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele – 'Por favor, por favor! Você tem que voltar! – 'Serena estava desesperada e chorava copiosamente, agarrada ao pai.

'-Serena...' – Potter pediu, puxando de leve seu braço.

'-Não, Potter!' – ela soluçou – 'Não pode ser, simplesmente não pode!'

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não me matem, por favor!

E... O capítulo acaba em clima de suspense!

Vocês vão ter que acompanhar para saber se sou uma pessoa má ou boazinha, rsrs.

Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo?

Já estão querendo mais? Hahaha

Mais um obrigada à** Manu**, que é super rápida com a betagem e faz com que o cap. venha mais rápido pra vocês!

Enquanto não tem capítulo, vamos às reviews:

**Paula E.M:** Paula, muitíssimo obrigada! Também adoro os dois juntos, eles são tão teimosos, rsrs... E isso acaba tornando tudo muito inusitado. Se serve de consolo, eu também amo o Severo, porém... a resposta se ele morre ou não vem só no próximo cap. É pra causar curiosidade geral, hahaha. A fanfic terá um pouquinho bem pouquinho de pós-guerra, então acho que sim... Estamos na reta final. Não poderia ser diferente, não é? Já faz quase dois anos que a escrevo... Bem, continue acompanhando e me dizendo o que acha!

**Hithi**: Obrigada!Então, havia uma possibilidade de SevMione no comecinho da fic, eu até cogitava, mas infelizmente a história não deu espaço para isso... Arrumaremos alguém para ele, mas não será a Mione! Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!

**Daniela Snape:** Obrigada por acompanhar! Continue comentando!

**Fushigikage:** Vou ser muito sincera: quando li sua review queria terminar logo o capítulo para poder respondê-la. Me deixou felicíssima, de verdade! Achei interessante você ter comentado que Serena seguiu os passos da mãe, romanticamente falando. Sim, ela seguiu e ninguém nunca tinha comentado isso! hahaha, fiquei contente porque você percebeu. O Snape é demais, ele sempre nos surpreende, e ser forçado a ver a filha naquele estado com o 'genro' não deve ser fácil, rsrsrs. Cá está a guerra, era originalmente um capítulo só, mas eu o dividi em dois pra dar mais emoção e porque seria muito longo. Gostei bastante de suas ideias... O que você acha que vai acontecer no próximo cap.? Hahaha. Continue acompanhando!

**karinepira:** Obrigada, Karine! Adoro suas reviews! Hahaha. Eu particularmente adoro a história da Alexia, e neste cap. tem mais um pedacinho... O que achou? Até que não demorei muito para postar não é? Continue acompanhando e me dizendo o que está achando!

**TaraFray:** Obrigada! Nós vamos saber o que ele falou... Mais pra frente. Hahaha Continue mandando reviews!

**melsmalfoy:** Eu simplesmente não acreditei quando vi a hora em que sua review foi mandada... E ela me fez acordar tão feliz! Hahaha. Draco e Serena foi um OC que surgiu espontaneamente, eu não tinha planejado nada disso no começo da fic! Planejava colocar ela com o Harry, ou alguém mais contraditório, mas não teve jeito: Draco não se deixou ficar de lado. Eu parei de postar no potterish e ainda bem que deixei um link! Fiquei muito feliz em ter recebido uma leitora como você! Estou avisando: Serena vai te azarar desse jeito, agora que ela e aquele loiro azedo se resolveram. Hahaha. Postei rápido, vai? Não demorou quase nada... Continue me dizendo o que acha, vou adorar receber mais reviews suas!

Isso aí pessoal.

Beijo, L.


	28. Apesar de tudo

**N/A:** Estamos na reta final, galera... E aqui está o que talvez seja o capítulo mais importante da fic.

Espero de verdade que vocês gostem, porque me deu mais trabalho do que eu imaginava que daria. Enfim, agradecimentos à **Manu Black**, que é a beta reader da fic e a todos vocês, que tem me acompanhado há quase dois anos.

Lembrem-se das reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 - Apesar de tudo<strong>

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Precisavam voltar.

'-Serena, nós precisamos...'

Coff, coff. Uma tosse abafada ecoou.

Os três estacaram.

Serena ainda chorava, limpando o rosto com a capa, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro.

'-Potter, eu já disse que não vou deixar meu pai aqui!' – ela bradou, tirando a mão de seu ombro e virando-se.

'-Você acha mesmo que vai se livrar de mim tão cedo?' – uma voz grave, mas extremamente rouca, falou por entre tossidas.

Serena fechou os olhos e seu coração apertou no peito. Ela não tinha coragem de olhar.

Colocou as mãos sobre os olhos e recomeçou a chorar.

'-Fique onde está' – ela pediu, limpando o rosto com a manga, e foi até ele.

Abraçou com força e mordeu os lábios, tentando cessar as lágrimas.

Ele retribuiu o abraço com a força que ainda lhe restava e respirava com falhas, admirando a filha.

Serena só fazia chorar. Tinha funcionado, realmente tinha!

Snape afastou-a um pouco para que pudesse mirar melhor seu rosto e sorriu fraco. Deteu-se no braço esquerdo da filha, de onde o sangue jorrava.

'-O que foi que você fez...?' – ele perguntou, falando com dificuldade, segurando com cuidado o braço da menina, mas num tom assustador.

'-Nada.' – ela puxou a manga da capa, escondendo o braço.

'-Serena, você não...' – ele começou, furioso.

'-Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito!' – ela bradou para ele – 'Eu sei dos riscos. Eu quis.'

Ela afirmou, conclusiva.

'-Você está louca? Você sabe o que pode...' – ele começou, exaltando-se, o que desencadeou um acesso de tosse.

'-Eu não sou um bebê. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Agora fique quieto antes que eu tenha que te ressuscitar de novo.' – ela bradou, brava, mas internamente aliviada pelo pai estar bem.

Ele ameaçou retrucar, mas Serena olhou ferozmente para ele, que calou-se ainda carrancudo.

'-Potter, nós precisamos tirá-lo daqui.'- ela disse.

Os três estavam pasmos observando pai e filha interagindo. Hermione tinha o maxilar caído em admiração e Weasley olhava sem entender.

'-Vamos, Rony, me ajude. Temos que tirá-lo daqui.' – Harry pediu.

Chegaram os cinco até a Sala Precisa, disfarçadamente. Mas, àquela hora, ninguém parecia ligar para um grupo com feridos. Serena seguiu na frente pelo corredor com Hermione, enquanto os três vinham atrás delas.

'-Harry, nós precisamos...' – Hermione falou, sendo interrompida por um gesto brusco do moreno.

Uma sala com uma cama enorme, cheia de travesseiros, e suprimentos de enfermaria apareceu. Weasley e Potter entraram com Snape, carregando-o até a cama.

O homem resmungou algo parecido com 'não preciso de babás', mas os dois ignoraram.

'-Serena!' – uma voz fina chamou, vinda de uma tapeçaria que despencara no chão.

A garota virou e encontrou Eliza Duncan.

'-Eliza?' –perguntou – 'O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está sozinha? Eu não tinha dito para que você fosse embora? Argh, onde está Zabini?' - ela urrou, dizendo tudo de uma vez.

'-Calma, Snape querida. Eu estou aqui.' – ele disse, galanteador.

'-Depois vocês têm que me explicar tudo. Agora, Zabini, ouça.' – ela pediu, puxando-o pela manga e mandando-o trazer Madame Pomfrey. Ela sussurrou no ouvido do amigo o nome do feitiço que ela usara e mandara-o dizer à enfermeira. Só percebendo a gravidade do que acontecera Pomfrey viria.

Serena entrou na Sala Precisa puxando Elizabeth consigo, agradecendo Potter, Weasley e Granger.

'-Pronto, Serena. Salvamos os dois hoje.' – o moreno disse antes de sair.

'-Draco está bem?'

'-Agora eu não sei, mas consegui mantê-lo vivo em duas oportunidades.'

'-Obrigada, Potter. Nunca terei como agradecer.'

'-E eu nunca terei como agradecer o que você fez hoje. Vi você por aí, defendendo os nossos e lutando com Comensais, mesmo seu pai sendo um deles.'

'-Veja as lembranças, Potter. Elas devem ser importantes.' – Serena recomendou e trocaram um sorrisinho cúmplice logo antes de o moreno deixar a Sala.

'-Serena.'- Snape chamou.

'-Pai, preciso que você me escute.' – ela pediu, interrompendo-o e sentando na cama, ao lado dele – 'Zabini está vindo com Madame Pomfrey, deixe que ela cuide de você. E descanse, você sabe que o feitiço ainda pode dar errado.' – ela recomendou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele.

'-Eu não preciso de babá, nem de uma enfermeira velha cuidando de mim.' – ele rosnou – 'Você não deveria ter feito o que você fez. Você esgotou sua carga de magia, e Merlin sabe lá o que mais pode acontecer. Você foi uma tola fazendo isso, Serena, não pensou nas conseqüências como a garota impulsiva que é!' – ele bradou, e Serena podia ver o pescoço aberto dele tremer enquanto falava.

'-Eu teria feito tudo outra vez, Snape' – ela vociferou – 'Já disse que assumo as conseqüências. '- brava, respirou fundo e disse: 'Eliza, você pode ficar de olho nele por mim?' – virando-se para a prima que estava do outro lado da Sala.

'-Eu, ahn, claro, Serena.' – ela respondeu, sendo pega de surpresa.

'-Pai, Eliza e Blaise ficarão aqui. Eu preciso ir, ainda não acabou e há muita coisa a ser feita.'

'-Eu já disse que não preciso de babá e não,' – os olhos dele ficaram mais escuros com a fúria– 'você não vai à lugar algum.'

Serena suspirou – 'Eu não vou mudar minha escolha.' – ela disse e foi saindo.

'-Você vai lutar que guerra? A guerra dos mortos?' – ele inquiriu – 'Porque, se você partir, é isso que acontecerá. Você estará satisfeita quando morrer? É isso? Sua carga mágica está praticamente nula!' – ele urrou, o rosto carrancudo e os olhos cheios de preocupação.

'-Eu preciso fazer isso, Snape.' – ela disse, encarando-o profundamente.

'-O que você está fazendo é como quebrar sua varinha na frente de um Comensal da Morte. É como se atirar aos lobos. Você pode deixar de ser inconseqüente uma vez na vida?' – ele disse, quase num apelo, apesar de o tom deixar Eliza arrepiada.

'-Eu não posso ficar aqui escondida enquanto os outros lutam.'

'-É por isso que sua mãe morreu?' – ele fez o pior apelo que poderia ter feito à Serena – 'Apenas para que você se jogasse aos Comensais? Foi por isso que eu te escondi por quinze anos?'

'-Sim, Snape. Para que minha vida fosse importante de alguma forma. Se eu morrer, terei morrido fazendo alguma coisa que valesse à pena. Afinal, não foi o mesmo que você fez durante todos esses anos?' – ela disse, séria, terminando a discussão e indo em direção ao pórtico.

Eliza encarava estupefata os Snape. Eles eram extremamente parecidos enquanto se encaravam, os dois com a sobrancelha arqueada, numa disputa de olhares. Agora parecia tão óbvio que fossem pai e filha.

Serena deixava a sala com dor no coração por não se despedir corretamente do pai, mas não via nada mais que pudesse fazer. Snape era tão cabeça dura quanto ela.

Quando ela tocou a maçaneta, a voz profunda e mais rouca que o normal cortou o ar.

'-Serena?'

'Sim?' – ela respondeu sem virar-se para ele.

'-Cuide-se.' – ela sorriu e foi até ele.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha novamente, cruzando os braços.

Ele imitou o gesto da filha e Eliza surpreendeu-se. De alguma forma estranha, eles eram bastante parecidos.

Serena foi até a cama e abraçou-o.

'-Tente ficar vivo, OK?'

'-Não vá.' –os olhos dele imploraram enquanto as sobrancelhas insistiam em unir-se no centro, formando uma carranca.

'-Eu preciso.' – ela repetiu, se desvencilhando do abraço e recuando.

'-Volte aqui, Serena' – ele bradou. Ela revirou os olhos e aproximou-se.

'-Eu não posso ficar, sinto muito.'

'-O que eu falei sobre a carga mágica é verdade.' – ele disse, temeroso.

'-Eu sei que é. E todas as outras coisas também. Mas, infelizmente, não há outro jeito. Eu escolhi ficar. E escolhi fazer aquela poção. Só me resta continuar a lutar.'

'-Por favor, filha.' – ele pediu, como Serena nunca vira antes. Ela suspirou.

'-Eu não posso...' – ela apertou a mão do pai, com pesar.

'-Você é a aluna mais corajosa que a Sonserina já teve...' – ele admitiu, suspirando.

'-Você é.' – ela disse em resposta – 'Não só da Sonserina mas de toda Hogwarts.'

'-...E também minha melhor aluna de Poções. Sei que nunca te disse isso, mas é verdade.' – ele disse, como se Serena não tivesse falado, e seus olhos estavam negros e profundos, e Serena não via agora nenhuma malícia ali.

'-Pai, eu preciso...' – ela pediu, tentando soltar a mão do aperto suave dele. As mãos esquálidas deles eram parecidas, compridas e finas.

Eliza, distante, olhava a conversa com apreensão. Não acabava nunca.

'-Eu sou seu pai e, bem, você já deve saber disso... Ou deveria pelo menos.' – ele fitou-a nos olhos, interrompendo o breve silêncio. Negros contra azuis. – 'Eu amo você, Serena.' – ele disse com a mesma feição sem expressões, mas os olhos extremamente profundos – 'Por favor, volte para mim.' – a carranca de dor se aprofundou com a última frase.

Ela apenas concordou, apertando sua mão com força.

'-Eu também amo você, pai. Só não posso prometer nada.'

Ela se afastou e abraçou Eliza apertado.

'-Cuide deles, Loira.' – Serena deu um beijo na testa da prima – 'Especialmente de seu tio.' – ela apontou com a cabeça para Severo, que franziu ligeiramente o nariz.

Eliza ficou sem graça, mas Snape deu um sorrisinho.

Serena correu pelo castelo e, ao sair para a parte externa, tudo que viu foi cinza. Hogwarts tinha boa parte desmoronada e a fumaça e a fuligem cobriam o ar. Nos jardins, a grama não era mais verde, e os duelos haviam parado por um momento. Ordem do Lorde.

Alguns ainda duelavam sem deixar o parceiro escapar, como era o caso da Sra. Weasley e sua filha, Ginny, que lutava bravamente apesar da pouca idade.

Os burburinhos aumentaram à medida que os duelos diminuíam e Serena estava lá, apenas observando, como muitos outros faziam agora. Potter não tinha sido visto – nem Voldemort. Alguns Comensais mais tolos e que não estavam junto de seu Lord já exaltavam a vitória de seu senhor.

Serena estacou diante da cena. Não, Potter precisava estar vivo em algum lugar para tudo ter valido à pena. E Voldemort precisava morrer.

Estava ela parada em meio à fumaça, o braço esquerdo com um grosseiro corte aberto coroado por sangue – muito sangue – seco. Os cabelos negros estavam empapados e o rosto tinha alguns mínimos cortes. Os arranhões se distribuíam nada uniformemente pelo corpo alvo e, diante de tudo, os olhos azuis se destacavam, brilhando em meio ao cinza de tudo.

Os combates internos também cessaram e mais e mais gente se aglomerava nos jardins, onde Serena estava.

Serena fez menção de voltar para dentro do castelo – precisava checar se seu pai, Eliza e Blaise estavam bem – quando seu braço foi puxado rudemente. Ela virou-se, preparando para azarar quem quer que fosse que apertava seu braço .

'-Serena, você está bem?' – Draco bradou, segurando-a com força e perguntando, desesperado.

'-Estou, estou, Draco...' – ela suspirou, aliviada por ser ele – 'Mas eu ficaria realmente melhor se você deixasse de apertar meu braço.'

Ele soltou o braço, mas abraçou-a com força, erguendo-a no ar.

'-Onde está tio Severo? E Blaise e a Duncan? Você soube que eles ficaram no castelo?'

'-Todos estão bem. Pelo menos estão seguros.' – Serena disse, suspirando, e pensando no pai.

Ela segurou a mão dele com firmeza, e apertou-a algumas vezes como que para se certificar de que ele estava mesmo ali. Draco passou um braço pelo ombro da garota e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a de lado.

'-Onde está o maldito Potter?' – perguntou, mas apesar do tom de raiva, ele parecia preocupado com o rumo que a guerra estava tomando.

Serena deu de ombros, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do loiro e suspirando. Só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Que Voldemort acabasse logo.

Logo, mais pessoas se juntaram e aguardaram. Neville Longbottom e o Trio de Ouro aguardavam na linha de frente, enquanto Draco e Serena foram ficando para o fundo conforme as pessoas chegavam.

Muitos estavam feridos, muitos choravam. Alguns corpos estavam sendo velados e cobertos dentro do castelo, Serena sabia. Ainda era muita sorte ela não fazer parte de nenhum deles.

'Harry Potter está morto' - a voz ofídica de Voldemort ecoou e Serena estremeceu nos braços de Draco, procurando de onde vinha a voz. – 'Ele foi assassinado, foi até mim, numa tentativa de salvar a si próprio quando vocês dispuseram de suas vidas para salvar a dele. Nós trazemos-lhe seu corpo como a prova que seu herói se foi. A batalha foi ganha. Vocês perderam a metade de seus lutadores. Meus Comensais da Morte estão em maior número , e o "menino que sobreviveu" está acabado. Não deve haver mais guerra. Qualquer um que continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será massacrado, como cada membro de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim, e vocês serão poupados. Seus pais e crianças, seus irmãos e as irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e você juntar-se-á a mim no mundo novo que nós construiremos juntos.' – ele declarou, por fim.

O estômago de Serena deu cambalhotas e o maxilar cedeu, mas nenhum som saía de sua boca. Desesperada, ela fez a menção de correr, porém Draco pôs o braço na frente, segurando-a e impedindo-a.

Ela tapou a boca com uma mão e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Tudo estava perdido.

O silêncio pairou no castelo.

Repentinamente, os Comensais formaram uma barreira nas portas principais da escola. A maior parte das pessoas retornou ao castelo e viram, de lá de dentro, seus inimigos cruzarem o pórtico de entrada. Todos espiavam procurando ver a morte do garoto com os próprios olhos.

A professora McGonagall gritou, surpreendendo a todos e Bellatrix Lestrange deleitou-se com o desespero da Diretora da Grifinória. Serena ficou comovida – internamente – ao ouvir os gritos e lamúrias de Hermione Granger, Rony e Ginny Weasley, mais tristes do que qualquer outro no Salão.

'-Desça ele, Hagrid' – ordenou Voldemort para o guarda-caça que carregava o rapaz – ',em meus pés onde ele pertence.'

Serena exalava fúria e Malfoy teve de segurá-la muito bem para que ela não partisse para cima de Voldemort. Ela não esqueceria nunca que fora ele quem separara-a de sua família e que tentara, esta noite, matar seu pai.

'-Harry Potter está morto! Compreenderam agora? Não era nada, sempre, mas um menino que queria que os outros se sacrificassem por ele!' – Lorde das Trevas urrou, ecoando pelo ambiente.

A garota tremia até. Naquele momento era capaz de esmagar o rosto ofídico com as próprias mãos.

Quando Longbottom saltou para Voldemort, Bellatrix riu alto. Contou ao seu mestre de quem o rapaz era filho e Voldemort lhe fez uma proposta para ser Comensal. Neville, ofendido, recusou e pôs-se a gritar injúrias.

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo e Malfoy franziu o nariz para Neville, que ainda afrontava Voldemort. Quando as coisas diminuíram de ritmo, uma espada cortou a cabeça de Nagini, a cobra de estimação de Voldemort.

O Lorde das Trevas urrou em fúria, mas o acontecimento foi logo submergido por outro fato: Harry Potter desaparecera.

A luta recomeçara. Voldemort atirava feitiços, assim como faziam os aurores e estudantes. Serena estava de volta à batalha, mesmo Draco tentando impedi-la.

'-Fique aí, seu covarde. Se esconda. Eu preciso fazer isto.' – ela bradou, e partiu novamente para a luta, com a capa esfarrapada voando.

Os moradores de Hogsmeade e as famílias dos estudantes se juntavam à batalha, assim como os centauros, os duendes e os elfos domésticos.

Malfoy xingou Merlin e todos os Deuses, e, contrariado, partiu para a batalha em busca de Serena.

Avistou a garota travando uma árdua batalha com Yaxley, e, também duelando, foi para seu lado.

'-O que você está fazendo aqui?' – perguntou ela para Draco, sem dirigir-lhe o olhar para não atrair a atenção do Comensal.

'-Você está aqui, não está? Não vai ficar sozinha.'- ele disse, desviando de um feitiço.

'-Não sou um bebê. E estive lutando o dia todo, se você quer saber.' – ela rolou os olhos, mas ele não saiu de seu encalço.

Vários Comensais caíam, sem agüentar os reforços que haviam chegado para a batalha. Voldermot se encontrava no centro do Salão, jogando feitiços para todos os lados. Serena, então, viu Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy correndo pelo salão sem atentar às batalhas, apenas procurando o filho.

Ela foi caminhando para trás enquanto lutava, conseguindo ficar ao lado de Draco e dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

'-Seus pais.' – ela sussurrou, indicando a direção.

Malfoy ponderou. Balançou a cabeça e decidiu que ficaria ali, com Serena.

Um raio de luz verde veio em direção à morena enquanto falava com Malfoy, e ela, petrificada, quase foi acertada. Draco, vendo que o raio ia cruzar a testa da garota pulou em cima dela, rolando os dois para o chão.

Sra. Weasley travava uma luta acirrada com Bellatrix, que acabou morta. Voldemort, irritado, atirou contra a matrona Weasley.

'-PROTEGO!' – gritou Potter, assustando Voldemort. Logo em seguida, tirou sua Capa da Invisibilidade.

O salão ficou em estado de euforia geral. Todos gritavam e comemoravam; Potter estava vivo afinal.

Harry e Voldemort se circundavam. Todos prestavam atenção e Serena estava novamente junto a Draco – que também parecia aliviado por ver Potter, apesar de não admitir.

Serena passou a prestar atenção à conversa. O moreno agora defendia Snape na frente de todos, supostamente falando sobre as lembranças que vira. Aquilo parecia impossível. Quando revelou que o professor de Poções fora um espião de Voldemort o tempo todo o silencio pairou.

Quando começou a explicar a história da Varinha das Varinhas, Harry mencionou a morte de Snape. O peito de Serena quase explodiu em alívio. Nunca teria como agradecê-lo. Nada nunca seria o suficiente.

'-Tio Severo está morto?' – Draco perguntou, desesperado, para a namorada. Serena agarrara-o depois de levantarem do chão, plenamente satisfeita e sem ter como agradecê-lo. Como resposta, beijou-o rapidamente no meio da guerra.

'-Não. Depois eu lhe conto tudo.' – ela sussurrou em resposta.

Ao ser mencionado, Malfoy ficou de todas as cores, e Serena apertou forte sua mão. Suspirou quando a morte voltou mais uma vez à Potter.

'-Avada Kedavra!' – Voldemort bradou.

'-Expelliarmus!' – Potter urrou.

As chamas douradas dos feitiços colidiram, fazendo Serena proteger os olhos contra a luz, o coração martelando no peito.

A Varinha das Varinhas foi apanhada no ar por Potter e, finalmente, Lorde Voldemort – Tom Riddle – caiu, morto pelo próprio feitiço. Todos estavam embasbacados e demoraram a comemorar realmente.

Tinha terminado.

Toda a tortura tinha acabado. Quinze anos da vida de Serena por isso.

Ronald Weasley e sua irmã, Ginny, foram os primeiros a ir até Potter. Draco e Serena, porém, desviaram da multidão, partindo para um canto mais afastado do Salão e comemorando de longe.

'-Então tio Severo era um espião?' – Draco perguntou, surpreso, franzindo o cenho.

Serena concordou, feliz como nunca na vida.

'-Por isso foi tão fácil convencer Dumbledore...' – ele pensou em voz alta – 'E ele sabia de tudo.'

'-Claro que sabia. Ele é Severo Snape.' – ela sorriu torto, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Recostado a um arco, estava ele, o próprio Snape, amparado por Elizabeth Duncan.

Serena correu, com lágrimas nos olhos, deixando um Draco com um sorrisinho nos lábios para trás. Snape estava mais pálido do que nunca, a pele macilenta estava amarelada e ele tinha olheiras profundas, além do enorme curativo no pescoço, que provavelmente Madame Pomfrey não tinha conseguido curar completamente.

'-Acabou, pai, acabou!' – ela sussurrou, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando-o com força, mas evitando o pescoço.

Vários corvinais – reunidos em um pequeno grupo que comemorava – arregalaram os olhos quando ouviram Serena chamar o mestre de Poções de pai.

Ninguém nunca compreenderia o que aquilo significava para Serena e Severo. Era mais que o fim de uma guerra, era o fim da era mais escura de suas vidas, o fim do fardo que carregavam há quinze anos. Era o fim.

Agora os dois podiam recomeçar, decentemente, a ter uma vida. Porque aquele fim só valia à pena porque havia um novo começo esperando-os.

'-Nós tentamos impedi-lo, Serena, mas ele queria ver o fim disso...' – Eliza disse, encolhendo os ombros e se desculpando.

'-Acho que foi merecido, Eliza. Depois de mais de vinte anos, Severo Snape merecia ver a queda de Voldemort.' – ela sorriu, cúmplice, para o pai.

Abraçou-o novamente, deixando mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Draco se juntara a eles e abraçava Blaise e Eliza ao mesmo tempo.

'-Eu disse que ele não podia sair do quarto com esses ferimentos, mas este homem alguma vez na vida me ouviu? – Pomfrey disse, batendo as mãos contra as pernas num gesto de desistência. Sorriu para Serena e foi tratar de mais feridos no Salão Principal.

'-Acabou, Serena.' – ele disse com a voz rouca.

'-Acabou.' – a última lágrima caiu, e Snape limpou-a com cuidado.

A sensação que enchia o peito de ambos era alívio. Depois de tanto transtorno, tudo estava bem novamente. O pai passou um dos braços sobre os ombros de Serena e ficaram aproveitando a tão sonhada paz.

McGonagall arrumara as mesas, mas as Casas estavam todas trocadas. Alunos e professores se misturavam, juntamente a fantasmas, centauros e familiares de alunos. Draco e Narcisa Malfoy estavam juntos e abraçados, mas Lúcio fugira junto a alguns escassos Comensais.

Draco acompanhara Blaise e Eliza até o Salão Principal, deixando pai e filha a sós para um momento que era só deles.

Severo suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto da filha, delineando os contornos fortes e femininos como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Serena inclinou-se ao toque, encarando o pai.

'-Você é tão parecida com a sua mãe...' – ele disse, o rosto sério, mas as palavras leves.

'-Achei que eu fosse parecida demais com você para que você agüentasse.' – ela respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha, mas sorrindo torto, lembrando das palavras do pai na sala da Penseira.

'-Eu estava errado. E o que você fez hoje...' – ele começou, Serena pediu para que ele se calasse, mas ele insistiu em continuar – 'Eu não mereço nada disso, Serena. Eu não mereço ser seu pai, não mereço sua compaixão, nem seu perdão. Você sabe que mesmo depois da guerra eu continuo sendo um assassino imundo.'

'-Você é o homem mais corajoso que eu conheci.' – ela disse somente, sorrindo o sorriso de Alexia.

Aquilo quebrou as defesas de Snape e sua autopiedade. A garota, sua garota, estava tão parecida com Alexia naquele momento.

'-É preciso muita coragem para lidar com a morte da esposa, para fingir ser um Comensal, para matar seu amigo mais caro, para obedecer em qualquer circunstância, para fingir ser alguém bem pior do que se é. E eu também sei que foi preciso muita coragem para me deixar no orfanato.' – ela completou, afastando os cabelos negros do rosto do pai e ousando traçar as linhas de expressão da testa dele pela primeira vez.

'-Você não imagina quanta coragem foi necessária para isso. Eu nunca vou me perdoar.'

'-Eu já te perdoei. E agora que finalmente acabou quero esquecer tudo isso. Eu quero começar de novo, como Serena Snape, filha de Severo Snape.' – ela disse, dando um sorrisinho fraco que foi seguido por lágrimas.

Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos e chorou como nunca havia chorado na vida. E era de alívio. Ela mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acabado. Chorou por um bom tempo, sentada em um banco grande junto ao pai.

'-Acabou.' – ele sussurrou, puxando todo o cabelo negro dela para trás, para ver seu rosto.

'-Vamos para o Salão Principal comemorar?' – ela perguntou.

'-Eu não vou. Eu ainda serei julgado por envolvimento com Voldemort, e não tenho por que comemorar no Salão Principal. Posso fazer isso em meus aposentos. Além do mais, para eles, eu ainda sou o bastardo que matou o Diretor.'

Serena suspirou, e tentou convencê-lo.

~"~

O espanto, porém, foi grande quando o professor Snape surgiu amparado por Serena. Blaise e Eliza vinham logo atrás, sorridentes. Sentaram-se os quatro juntos, e todos olhavam na direção deles.

Serena conseguira convencê-lo, porém ele vinha carrancudo.

Elizabeth já não se importava com olhares e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Zabini. Tinha sido uma longa, longa noite.

O espanto geral era ver o Professor de Poções – dado como morto – ali, inda mais junto à Serena.

Potter passou por eles e acenou com a cabeça para os Snape.

McGonagall aumentou magicamente sua voz para ser ouvida em meio à multidão. Ficou de pé diante da cadeira do meio na mesa dos professores, no lugar que agora ocupava como Diretora, para dar os avisos.

Depois de discorrer sobre a batalha, sobre Potter, seus amigos e sua coragem, agradecendo a todos que lutaram ali e penalizando os que morreram, ela finalizou:

'-Temos mais alguém aqui que merece nossa atenção. Todos nós o julgamos e Potter fez questão de provar que estávamos todos errados. Ele teve, ainda, uma experiência de quase-morte no dia de hoje, lutando contra Voldemort. Fico imensamente grata que tenha sobrevivido, senão não poderia dar-lhe minhas devidas desculpas. A Sonserina fez a sua parte no dia de hoje, e em tantos outros dias antes. Palmas para o Senhor Severo Snape, e sua filha Serena – a única sonserina a se dispor para a batalha.' – ela disse, deixando o salão quieto repentinamente.

Snape estacou. Não esperava aquilo. Porém, com cordialidade e destreza, agradeceu com a cabeça.

O salão todo cochichava sobre o parentesco entre eles, mas a garota estava feliz com aquilo. Finalmente tinha um pai de verdade.

Potter realmente fizera sua parte, Serena pensou.

'-Eu e Filius teremos uma reunião para decidir mais algumas coisas e vocês serão informados, no mais tardar, amanhã.' – ela disse, sorrindo –'Enquanto isso, acomodem-se todos nos dormitórios porque esta noite foi longa. Familiares e moradores de Hogsmeade, queiram me acompanhar até as instalações especiais.'

Após comemorações, um longo banquete e muita conversa, os estudantes foram deixando o Salão e desviando dos destroços do castelo rumo aos seus dormitórios sem se importarem com a Casa. Era dia de festa, nada disso tinha valor.

'-Me encontre na Sala Precisa, oito horas.' –Draco sussurrou para Serena quando passou por ela, sorrindo torto.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas concordou.

'-Eu aceito.' – Eliza disse para Blaise, enquanto levantavam.

'-O que?' – Blaise, distraído, perguntou.

'-Achei que você tinha me feito uma proposta hoje mais cedo...' – ela disse, categórica, e arqueando uma sobrancelha como fazia Serena.

'-Você aceitou...'

'-Casar contigo.' – ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e Zabini a pegou no colo, carregando-a e girando-a.

'-O que foi que aconteceu? Eles vão se casar, por acaso?' – Snape perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

'-Se tratando desses dois, provavelmente vão.' – Serena deu de ombros, seguindo de braços dados com o pai até a Ala Hospitalar.

Depois de um cochilo merecido, um banho e uma sutura no braço esquerdo, Serena caminhava rumo à Sala Precisa, mais tranqüila do que nunca. Deixara o pai sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e de uma equipe do St. Mungus que viera auxiliar com os feridos.

Ela vestia jeans justos que delineavam o corpo magro e curvilíneo e um suéter de cashmere azul claro com alguns fios prata, justo nos seios, um sobretudo, grosso e preto, e botas da mesma cor nos pés.

Draco esperava-a escorado a uma parede, um sorriso de lábios finos no rosto. Ele estava elegante e pomposo, tanto quanto era antes de toda a coisa de Comensal surgir. Os cabelos loiros estavam cuidadosamente arrumados para trás, e ele estava todo vestido de preto.

Serena simplesmente adorava aquela imagem. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, o sonserino que ela conhecia bem. E que salvara a vida dela naquela noite.

Mal a garota chegou, ele foi de encontro dela e puxou-a para um beijo sedento e apaixonado.

'-Draco!' – ela pediu, dando tapinhas nele e respirando fundo para tomar fôlego.

'-O que? Não posso mais beijar minha namorada?'

Serena sorriu, mas Draco abriu a porta da Sala Precisa, empurrando-a para dentro.

Havia uma enorme cama de casal com roupa de cama branca no centro, uma lareira crepitante para manter o quarto ameno, um par de poltronas e uma mesinha requintada e redonda.

'-O que você tem em mente?' – perguntou, maliciosa.

'-Ter você só para mim, finalmente. Pela primeira noite do resto de nossas vidas.' – ele sussurrou e ela arqueou a sobrancelha, beijando-o depois.

Malfoy soltou-a apenas por um momento, apenas para aumentar o jantar que trouxera magicamente encolhido. A pequena mesa então foi posta, a travessa de ouro que trazia o frango com alcaparras foi colocada sobre uma toalha refinada de algum tecido que pareceu bem caro à Serena. Duas taças repousavam nos extremos da mesa, assim como pratos e dois conjuntos de talheres; uma garrafa de vinho tinto acompanhava o castiçal triplo no centro da mesa.

Estava perfeito.

'-Você ainda está querendo me ganhar pelo estômago?' – ela perguntou, rindo e admirando a mesa.

'-Dizem que os dragões gostam bastante de comida.' – ele sorriu torto, e soara amável apesar do que dissera. Beijara-a mais algumas vezes e, dando alguns beijinhos rápidos nos lábios da garota, puxara a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

'-Um cavalheiro.' – ela sorriu.

'-Sempre fui.' – ele acompanhou-a no sorriso, recebendo uma arqueada de sobrancelha como resposta.

'-Onde você arrumou comida? Ainda nem é hora do jantar.' – ela perguntou entre uma garfada e outra, franzindo levemente o cenho.

'-Os elfos domésticos realmente não se importaram em preparar isso antes.' – ele sorriu torto – 'Ou você preferia comer no Salão Principal?' – Draco provocou.

'-É, eu preferia.' – ela revidou, num tom desinteressado.

Draco franziu os lábios e cruzou os braços.

'-O que está esperando?'

'-Você é muito estressado, Loiro. Tem tratamento para isso.' – ela recomendou, com o semblante angelical.

Ele bufou, olhando feio para ela, que levantou da cadeira e foi até ele. Serena arqueou a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos. Depois baixou o olhar até que encontrasse com o dele e suavizou o vinco que formara entre as sobrancelhas do loiro.

'-Nós deveríamos estar comemorando. Mas o senhor insiste em se estressar.' – ela disse, convicta.

Draco suspirou e puxou-a para seu colo, e Serena acomodou-se lateralmente.

'-E quem disse que nós não vamos?' – ele sorriu fino.

'-Eu simplesmente nem acredito que acabou, Draco.' – foi a vez dela de suspirar, passando o braço por trás do pescoço do rapaz.

'-Acabou, Serena, acabou.' – ele sussurrou, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos para beijá-la calmamente depois.

'-E sua mãe? Como está?'

'-Na medida do possível, bem. Meu pai foi embora e ela está aliviada com isso.' – ele admitiu, resignado – 'Não que eu goste do Potter, mas ele salvou a vida de todos nós hoje e terei que ser lembrado disso pela minha mãe pelo resto da vida. Droga de Potter!' – ele resmungou, mimado – 'Mas ela já foi para casa, não ficaria aqui. Todos ainda seremos julgados como Comensais.'

'-Vamos dar um jeito nisso.' – ela disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

'-Ei, eu demorei muito para arrumar o cabelo!' – ele disse, fazendo bico.

'-E o que importa? Eu vou bagunçá-lo da mesma forma.' – ela sorriu, maliciosa.

Draco deu uma última garfada na comida em seu prato, com a garota ainda no colo, e Serena abriu a boca, sorrindo de lado para a comida.

Ele olhou torto.

'-Nojo?' – perguntou ela, com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ele sorriu de lado, contrariado, e levou o garfo até o boca dela, que sorriu satisfeita.

Serena deslizou a mão pelo peito do rapaz, quase nem acreditando que finalmente poderiam namorar em paz, sem se preocupar em esconder aquilo de ninguém. E Voldemort estava definitivamente morto.

Draco beijou a mão da garota, franzindo o cenho para ela.

'-Alguma coisa errada, Srta. Sonserina?' – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas loiras.

'-Não, Draco. Pelo contrário. Está tudo certo demais.' – ela sorriu fino.

'-Então vamos aproveitar, minha cara.' – ele devolveu o sorriso, malicioso.

Quando finalizada a refeição, Draco puxou-a pela mão até a cama, cada um levando uma taça de vinho. Serena acomodou-se entre os travesseiros e o rapaz completou as taças com a garrafa que repousava no chão.

'-Um brinde a nós.' – ele disse, categórico.

'-A nós.' – ela levantou a taça no ar.

'-Espere, retiro o brinde.'

'-Ah, você retira?' – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

'-Um brinde à sonserina mais irritante do universo, mais petulante, mais intrometida, mais corajosa e mais linda' – Serena franzia o cenho diante das afirmações e os lábios já estavam fazendo uma curva para baixo, em desgosto – 'Um brinde à garota que eu amo.' – ele sorriu, também arqueando a sobrancelha para ela, que mostrou a língua.

'-Está bem então, Loiro. Minha vez.' – ela resmungou, levantando a taça – 'Um brinde ao loiro mais aguado que já conheci, mais egocêntrico, mais mimado, mais confuso, mais galante e mais cavalheiro.' – ela ofereceu a taça e eles brindaram, rindo.

Serena pulou sobre ele na cama e beijou-o longamente. Draco sorriu de lado e puxou a taça vazia da mão dela, colocando ambas no chão.

Foi a vez de Draco rolar por cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço, o maxilar, e dando leves mordidinhas na orelha. Serena sorriu, satisfeita, e ele pôs-se a beijar os ombros e o colo exposto, parando na curva que formava o seio.

Serena arfava, afagando as costas e os cabelos do loiro, quando ele repentinamente parou os beijos.

'-O que foi, Draco?' – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele

O rapaz nada disse, apenas tirou o pesado casaco que ela vestia e colocou de lado. Serena sorriu, maliciosa. As botas dela e os sapatos dele também foram arremessados. Draco beijou-a e beijou-a e beijou-a.

Sob ele, Serena começou a desabotoar a camisa preta que ele vestia devagar. Botão por botão. Cada movimento acompanhado de um beijo. Puxou-a de dentro das calças dele e atirou junto à pilha que já se formava num canto.

Draco sorriu fino e recomeçou a beijar a o rosto de Serena, até que puxou o suéter dela para fora. Pronto, ambos vestiam apenas as calças. Ele sorriu à visão das curvas dela, detalhadas pela luz amarelada dos archotes.

Desta vez os beijos seguiram uma trilha delicada pela barriga, e pararam nos seios. Ele deu mordidinhas em cada um deles na parte que excedia o sutiã.

Serena dava leves gemidos, entre risadas, quando Draco chegou os lábios.

Ela pensava que já tinha trocado beijos realmente bons com o rapaz, mas aquele a fez mudar sua concepção.

Draco puxou o pescoço dela calmamente e foi abrindo espaço com destreza e cuidado, as línguas se completando, dançando no ritmo que pertencia a eles e a mais ninguém.

Mudando de posição, o rapaz sentou-se e pôs Serena de lado em seu colo, de forma a beijá-la melhor. Serena sorriu no meio do beijo, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro e mirando-o com interesse.

Ele sorriu de lado e colou seus lábios mais uma vez.

'-Você é perfeita.' – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, fitando a garota seminua em seus braços.

'-Não sou arrogante, enxerida e prepotente?' – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, mas o movimento foi seguido de um sorriso verdadeiro da garota.

Serena com uma mão acariciava os cabelos platinados do rapaz e com a outra acariciava o peito magro e definido dele, aconchegada em seu colo.

'-Claro que sim, o que não te faz menos perfeita.' – ele sorriu de lado, acariciando um dos seios dela por cima do sutiã.

Draco admirava o sorriso que havia visto raríssimas vezes. Era tão bom vê-la sorrir aquele sorriso novamente. O sorriso era tranqüilo e mostrava as covinhas rasas; o loiro decidiu que aquela era a visão que mais gostava.

Serena desencostou a cabeça de um dos ombros de Draco e puxou-o para mais um beijo, mais ávido do que qualquer outro daquela noite.

Ela passou habilmente uma das pernas para o outro lado de Draco, sentando de frente no colo do rapaz sem nunca parar de beijá-lo. Serena correu um dedo ágil pelo peito dele, que sorriu em meio ao beijo.

Ainda no colo dele, ela começou dar leves beijinhos em seu pescoço, acariciando a nuca juntamente. Os beijos desceram para o peito e a barriga, acompanhados de carícias.

Draco estava ficando maluco com Serena. Ela estava tão incrivelmente linda naquela noite, e era tão absolutamente sua!

Serena partiu então para as calças do rapaz. Ela abriu cuidadosamente o botão da calça preta, e então o zíper. Draco levantou o quadril e ajudou a garota a se livrar das vestes. Pronto, ele finalmente estava só de boxer preta, como ela bem gostava. E a última peça de roupa do rapaz foi adicionada à pilha no chão.

Ele, satisfeito, pegou Serena de surpresa e jogou-a de volta na cama, deitando-a e fazendo-a rir. Draco ficou por cima dela, e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

'-Ah, Loiro' – ela suspirou, sorrindo, entre um beijo e outro, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos dele – ', estou tão feliz que isso tudo tenha acabado...'

'-Não acabou, princesa, apenas começou.' – ele disse, galanteador.

'-Princesa?' – ela franziu o cenho e riu de deboche.

'-Princesa de Gelo, obviamente.' – ele considerou, sorrindo.

Serena puxou-o de volta, interrompendo-o, para um beijo quente.

Ela simplesmente adorava aquela visão de Draco. De boxer, o cabelo bagunçado; completamente diferente do sonserino pomposo e elegante que ele era normalmente. Assim, ele era só dela.

'-Agora você não liga que seu cabelo esteja bagunçado, não é mesmo, seu safado?' – ela considerou, beliscando-o de leve nas costelas, abraçando-o e rolando na imensa cama de casal com ele.

'-Claro que não. Absolutamente não.' – ele sorriu, sussurrando no ouvido dela e apalpando-lhe o bumbum.

Draco retomou a posição sobre a garota e começou vagarosamente a lhe tirar os jeans. Ele deixou-a repousando, enquanto descia as calças pelas pernas. Ele tirou uma perna, depois a outra, com cuidado. Enquanto tirava, acariciava-lhe as coxas e as panturrilhas.

Mais uma peça se juntou às outras esquecidas no chão.

E Draco voltou para a cama com a garota que lhe esperava, agora trajando somente lingerie preta.

Ela fez uma pose e colocou na face um semblante sensual, brincando com o namorado, como se o esperasse na cama.

Ele sorriu e se jogou sobre ela, que deu um gritinho e deu uns soquinhos no braço dele; riram ambos.

'-Só usa roupa de baixo preta, querido?' – ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, como se já não soubesse a resposta.

'-Te faço a mesma pergunta, Serena.' – ele sussurrou, abraçando-a.

Draco encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e puxou Serena para o meio de suas pernas. Começou a distribuir beijos por toda a superfície das costas e acariciá-las. Serena arfava baixinho.

Ele acariciou sua cintura, o quadril, e por fim a lateral das nádegas, brincando com a calcinha da morena. Subindo pela nuca, ele massageou suas costas, até pararem no sutiã.

Depois de dois beijos sobre a lingerie negra, Draco desafivelou-a, fazendo-o deslizar por um obro de Serena, depois pelo outro. Ela continuava de costas para ele, o cabelo longo e preto cobrindo tudo.

Ele jogou o sutiã para o lado. Aquilo eles nunca tinham feito; naquele ponto, nunca tinham chegado.

Draco puxou-a, ainda de costas, de encontro ao seu peito. Depositou um beijo calmo e demorado em um dos ombros, afastando um pouco o mar de fios negros para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Serena estremeceu. Ela estava animada, mas com uma pontada de medo. Nunca tinha ficado _tão_ nua com Draco.

Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e suspirou. A garota, numa atitude decidida, levou uma das mãos do rapaz a um de seus seios, e o incentivou a apalpá-lo, o que ele obedeceu prontamente, afastando os cabelos dela para beijar seus ombros simultaneamente.

Serena deu um leve gemido de prazer. Draco sorriu na orelha dela.

Depois de um tempo, ele a abraçou e deitou-a novamente na cama, beijando-lhe os lábios com fervor.

Ela se sentia um pouco exposta demais, mas tudo aquilo estava sendo bom demais para que ela realmente se importasse.

Draco parou os beijos e demais carícias para fitá-la por completo.

'-Algum problema?' – ela perguntou, ficando um pouco irritada por estar envergonhada. Não gostava nada daquele sentimento que ameaçava ruborizar suas bochechas.

'-Você está ainda mais linda hoje, Serena.' – ele disse, por entre um sorriso.

Serena sorriu, sem graça e virou, deitando com as costas para cima.

Ele massageou de leve as costas dela, deitando-se ao lado da morena.

'-Vergonha, Srta. Snape?' – ele provocou, abraçando-a contra a vontade dela.

Ela franziu o cenho e mostrou a língua para ele, que beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

'-Vem cá.' – ele puxou-a de lado contra seu peito e recomeçou a beijá-la.

Mais uma vez eles mudaram de posição e Serena estava novamente no colo do loiro. Ela sentiu o volume na boxer dele e um arrepio lhe correu a espinha. Ele percebeu e olhou para ela, questionador.

Serena respirou fundo. Era naquele momento. Tinha tido bastante tempo para pensar naquilo, mas teria borboletas no estômago de qualquer maneira.

'-Indecisa, Serena?' – ele inquiriu, sério – 'Você sabe que nós sempre podemos...'

'-Não' – ela disse, decidida – 'eu quero comemorar este dia de um jeito especial com você.'

Serena suspirou e tirou a última peça que lhe faltava.

Draco sorriu malicioso com a atitude e puxou a garota para si na cama. Ela traçou um caminho fino com as pontas dos dedos chegando à cueca. O olhar de Serena pediu permissão e Draco ajudou-a.

Finalmente. Nus.

O garoto parou apenas para colocar o 'aparato trouxa', como ele mesmo chamava, que Serena lhe ensinara. Camisinha.

A garota se preocupara bastante em enfatizar a importância do uso.

O coração de Serena começou a bater mais forte e ela achou que teria um ataque cardíaco quando Draco se aproximou.

Porém, ao contrário do que ela imaginara, quando o loiro se aproximou tudo parecia tão certo, tão natural.

Ele viera em passos lentos e beijara-a com cuidado, deitando-a na cama e continuando a seqüência de beijos. Serena sorria, o corpo e a mente tinham relaxados. Estava tudo certo, desta vez tudo seria como deveria ser.

Enquanto os corpos se uniam, Draco se concentrava apenas em mirar Serena. Já dentro dela, ele murmurou:

'-Eu amo você' – ela sorriu em resposta, puxando-o para mais perto, mais para dentro, beijando-o, sedenta.

Ela gemeu alto, e o sorriso dele se alargou.

Ficaram juntos, unidos, entrelaçados de corpo e alma pelo tempo necessário para o ápice.

Serena suspirou enquanto Draco rolava para o lado, saindo de cima dela. Ele respirou fundo, acalmando-se e abraçou-a de lado. Os dois corpos estavam suados e parte dos lençóis estava coberta por fluídos de amor, mas eles estavam mais satisfeitos do que nunca.

Ela estava calada e pensativa quando Draco acomodou-se nela e começou a brincar com seus mamilos.

'-Serena?' – ele chamou, segurando seu queixo – 'Não foi... bom?' – Draco perguntou, temeroso.

Aquilo era surpresa para ele. Ele nunca tinha realmente se importado com nenhuma das garotas _depois_ do sexo, só se fosse para fazerem de novo. E também nunca se questionara se _ele_ tinha sido bom o suficiente. Toda essa parte era novidade.

'-Foi tudo... perfeito.' – ela sussurrou a última parte, num suspiro, mexendo inquietamente nos lençóis ao redor deles – 'Foi tudo como deveria ter sido da primeira vez...' – completou, num tom mais baixo que o anterior.

'-Que primeira vez?' – ele indagou.

'-Eu já tinha transado antes, essa não foi minha primeira vez, mas foi horrível.' – ela admitiu - 'Na época do orfanato.'

Draco estava embasbacado. Nunca imaginara. Nem por um segundo.

'-E seu pai sabe disso, por acaso?' – perguntou, irritado, virando de costas para ela – ' Que você se abre assim pra todo mundo?' – ele disse, sério, colocando uma mão na cabeça e fechando a cara.

'-Eu me abro pra todo mundo, Draco?' – ela perguntou, descrente – 'Quanto tempo eu demorei pra transar com você mesmo? Que merda!' – ela vociferou, mas a voz tinha uma nota de mágoa.

Draco arfava, nervoso. Ele levantou-se e se afastou da cama, de costas, pensativo.

'-Draco, olhe para mim' – Serena pediu.

Ele virou-se, e, apesar de irritado, o semblante dele também tinha algo de inconformado e desesperado.

'-Venha até aqui' – ela pediu, ajoelhada na cama, estendendo a mão para ele.

Aceitando a atitude madura dela, ele seguiu e sentou-se na beirada da cama, próximo dela.

'-Este momento foi ótimo, Draco. A minha primeira vez foi péssima, como já disse. Foi ainda na época do orfanato, e eu não estava certa de nada. Eu tinha quatorze anos.' – ela admitiu, apertando a mão do rapaz.

Ele puxou a mão ao ouvir a última afirmação.

'-Você pode me ouvir por um minuto?' – ela indagou, magoada e irritada – 'Da primeira vez eu não estava preparada e nem certa se queria ou não transar... Mas o garoto da época não quis saber. Nós transamos, eu queria ser rebelde.' – ela admitiu – 'Mas foi a pior noite da minha vida. E esta, a melhor.'

Draco ficou pensativo.

'-Quem é esse cara? Eu vou azarar esse trouxa idiota até a morte!' – Draco esbravejou, saltando da cama – 'Quando tio Severo soub...'

'-Ei.' – Serena foi até ele e abraçou-o por trás, acalmando-o – '_Tio Severo _não vai saber de nada. É segredo nosso. Contei para você porque é importante.'

'-Ele te machucou?' – o loiro rosnou, sem se virar para a garota.

'-Não, só não foi bom.' – ela disse, sem querer lembrar – 'Essa é a parte do meu passado que gosto de esquecer.'

'-Era ruim no orfanato?'

'-Muito.' – ela sussurrou por sobre o ombro dele – 'Algum dia eu vou te contar. Quando eu estiver pronta pra falar sobre isso e você para ouvir.'

Draco concordou silenciosamente e puxou Serena para frente, abraçando-a protetoramente.

'-Ah, Loiro, como você é difícil...' – ela suspirou, encostada no peito dele.

'-Como se você não fosse!' – ele encrespou os lábios, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira para ela.

Serena levou o namorado pela mão até a cama e deitaram-se.

'-Eu aqui, pelada, tentando explicar para você como estar com você foi importante para mim, e você enfezado e enciumado no canto! Como se você já não estivesse estado com outras garotas!' – ela bufou, contrariada, enquanto ele acariciava seus seios.

'-Eu fiquei maluco com a idéia de outro alguém te tocando desse jeito, Serena... Argh! E ainda mais um idiota qualquer...' –ele a apertou mais entre seus braços.

'-Para mim esta foi a minha primeira noite, Draco, com você...' – ela virou-se para ele, mirando diretamente em seus olhos enquanto falava – 'E foi inesquecível, Loiro.' – ela sussurrou bem próximo à orelha dele, dando um beijinho depois, causando arrepios no rapaz.

Draco sorriu de lado, cedendo.

'-E se eu disser que foi perfeito?' – ele indagou, provocando-a.

'-Vai ter que me provar.' – ela sorriu de lado e ele já estava sobre ela novamente, beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã.

Após mais algumas rodadas de amor, Draco e Serena finalmente adormeceram na companhia um do outro. Os lençóis estavam cheios de resíduos provando o que acontecera ali, as taças de vinho vazias e a garrafa aberta ainda repousavam ao lado da cama, e um canto era totalmente coberto pela pilha de roupas. A mesa com o resto do jantar ainda estava lá, e o sutiã de Serena repousava quase no pórtico de entrada da sala.

Mas tudo estava perfeito. A bagunça era agora externa, por dentro – apesar de tudo – eles estavam completos e tranqüilos. A pior parte acabara.

E, desde que tinham se beijado pela primeira vez, antes daquele fatídico baile de inverno, eles tinham amadurecido muito. O presente, então, da guerra para eles fora aquela noite de comemoração extremamente feliz e a liberdade de viver o resto da vida como quisessem.

Tudo saíra perfeitamente bem.

Quase duas horas mais tarde, Serena acordou. Estava bem encaixada no peito do namorado, que ainda ressonava. Tudo aquilo parecia mentira. Ela estava tão estupidamente feliz por acordar ao lado dele, era um tipo de felicidade que ela não conhecia.

A garota pôs-se a traçar as linhas angulares e aristocráticas do rosto pálido de Draco iluminado por alguns poucos archotes. Se ela tivesse certeza de que seu pai estava bem, seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Ela remexeu-se entre os lençóis e passou um dos braços por cima do rapaz, acariciando-lhe as costas. Serena puxou um pouco o braço esquerdo dele e viu que a Marca Negra estava quase totalmente apagada, dando lugar a uma cicatriz rósea.

Draco acordou e, ainda extremamente sonolento, puxou-a para um abraço forte, dando-lhe um beijo abobalhado na testa.

'-Draco.' – ela chamou baixinho.

'-Diz.' – ele respondeu, sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Ela cutucou-o de lado e ele então olhou-a diretamente .

'-Eu amo você.' – ela admitiu, por fim, sorrindo um sorrisinho sonolento.

'-Você está acordada o suficiente pra me dizer isso?' – ele inquiriu, fechando os olhos novamente e puxando-a para mais perto.

'-Claro que sim, Malfoy idiota. Eu amo você.'

Draco sorriu ainda de olhos fechados e beijou-a.

~"~

Serena e Draco vestiram-se e se separaram algum tempo mais tarde. Draco foi procurar Blaise para uma comemoração masculina e a garota seguiu para a Ala Hospitalar, a fim de ver o pai.

Antes disso, passou pelo dormitório vazio, para tomar um banho e trocar as vestes.

Vestindo um casaco cinza chumbo, tênis e um cachecol preto, ela rumou ao encontro do pai. Fazia mais frio do que o normal para aquela época do ano, e Serena estava com mais roupa do que gostaria.

Adentrando a Ala Hospitalar, a garota viu grande quantidade de feridos acomodados às macas e uma quantidade ainda maior de estudantes e familiares acompanhando os enfermos. Não avistou o pai, então seguiu pelo corredor comprido, agora atulhado de leitos hospitalares.

Snape estava no último catre, a cortina fechada parcialmente. Ela atou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto e desleixado e foi ao encontro dele.

'-E parece que a Snape é mesmo filha do Prof. Snape.' – um lufa-lufa disse para outro enquanto Serena passava por eles – 'Como ninguém percebeu antes? Os dois são assustadores e, por Merlin, tem até o mesmo sobrenome!' – ele bufou, inconformado.

Serena revirou os olhos e finalmente alcançou a cama do pai, que estava acompanhado de um medi-bruxo trajando o uniforme do St. Mungus.

O homem fazia diversos exames com a varinha em um Severo carrancudo e impaciente.

'-Já passei por coisas piores e estou vivo. Será que você não poderia apenas me dar a maldita alta?' – ele praguejou.

'-O senhor teve febre altíssima durante boa parte do sono, Sr. Snape' – o funcionário contradisse, sem parar com os exames – 'Falou e se remexeu muito, tememos que tivesse uma convulsão.'

'-Eu estou bem e estou me recolhendo. Onde estão as minhas vestes?' – ele retrucou, levantando-se da cama.

'-Você não vai a lugar algum, _professor Snape_.' – Serena disse, empurrando-o de volta à cama. Severo revirou os olhos. – 'Não até que ele termine os exames.'

O Mestre de Poções bufou, resignado.

'-Pronto, Sr. Snape.' – o medi-bruxo disse, depois de alguns minutos – 'O senhor está bem, só é necessário tomar as Poções que lhe indicamos para que essa ferida feche mais rapidamente. Não conseguimos curá-la por completo.'

'-Está certo, está certo' – ele respondeu impaciente, já levantando-se – 'Onde estão minhas coisas?'

Serena ajudou o pai e rumaram os dois para as masmorras.

'-Tudo bem, pai?' – ela perguntou quando eles já adentravam os aposentos de Snape, diante da carranca do homem.

'-Aqueles medi-bruxos são inúteis. Francamente, como se eu não soubesse exatamente que Poção tomar. Ainda tiveram a audácia de me fazer esperar pelo preparo da Poção, como se eu não fosse...' – ele bufou, irritado. Snape estava aturdido e confuso demais, e a filha achou estranho.

'-Ei, Snape, estamos vivos, lembra? Graças a Merlin aquela maldita guerra acabou e Voldemort está morto. É isso que importa, pai.' – ela interrompeu-o.

Severo concordou e rumou para o quarto, a fim de banhar-se e trocar as vestes.

'- Eu preciso de um ar depois de todo esse tempo naquela maldita Ala Hospitalar. Você me acompanha?' – perguntou, sem expressão, saindo de seu quarto já com vestes limpas.

A garota concordou afirmativamente e Snape pegou uma capa mais pesada.

'-Tem certeza de que não prefere comemorar com seus amigos no Salão Principal a ir caminhar com um velho professor de Poções contundido? Estou certo de que eles ainda estão comemorando nos corredores.'

'-Tenho, pai. Além de que, a comemoração com eles é secundária. É com você que quero passar o resto da noite de hoje.'

Pai e filha seguiram, então, para a noite fria que se instalava nos jardins.

'-Você já viu Draco?' – Severo perguntou, andando em passos lentos devido ao grande machucado no pescoço. Eles seguiam na direção do Lago da Lula Gigante.

'-Já, encontrei com ele antes do jantar para comemorarmos.' – ela respondeu, mais sincera e mais mulher do que Snape já pensava ter visto.

Ele concordou, tentando assimilar o que aquela frase queria dizer.

'-Então vocês não jantaram no Salão Principal?' – perguntou, pretendendo obter mais alguma informação.

'-Não. Jantamos na Sala Precisa.'

Severo parou de andar e o rosto ficou repentinamente sem expressão. Sim, tinha acontecido com sua garotinha.

Pensou no bebê que tinha deixado no orfanato. Tinha passado boa parte do dia pensando nisso, em como Serena era pequena quando ele deixara-a praticamente à própria sorte naquele lugar imundo. Depois seus pensamentos voaram para a garota petulante de quinze anos que ele reencontrara e que o irritava profundamente.

Agora o que via em sua frente era a versão mulher de Serena. Uma mulher bonita, bem feita de corpo, ainda ambiciosa e ligeiramente arrogante, mas não era mais uma garota.

Ele quase não podia suportar o peso daquele pensamento.

'-Pai? Está tudo bem?' – ela perguntou, segurando o rosto de Snape para que ele a fitasse nos olhos – 'Calma, foi tudo certo e eu acho que gosto mesmo de Draco.' – ela deu um sorrisinho de lado, considerando.

'-Então é mesmo ele?' – Severo conseguiu perguntar.

'-Acho que é.' – ela segurou a mão do pai – 'Pelo menos ele não é mais um Comensal.'

'-Você teve muito mais sorte que sua mãe.' – Snape disse, apertando a mão da filha em resposta – 'Ela teve que conviver com um bastardo sonserino, carrancudo e que ainda por cima era Comensal.'

'-Foi escolha dela. E tenho certeza que ela não teria mudado nada.' – Serena confortou-o.

Os dois pararam de andar e Serena se recostou numa mureta de pedra, bastante perto do lago.

'-Você não estava louca' – Severo disse, fitando o horizonte. Serena franziu o cenho – 'Digo, depois do Baile de Inverno. Quando você disse que sonhou com Alexia, e que tinha sido real demais.'

O maxilar de Serena cedeu.

'-Também eu estive com ela. E posso lhe afirmar que era cem por cento sua mãe.'

Por fim, ela sorriu. '-Naquela noite, ela me disse mais uma coisa. Tive receio de te contar na época.'

'-E o que seria?' – ele inquiriu, intrigado.

'-Alexia me disse que nós éramos muitíssimo parecidos, e que, se nós dois cedêssemos, eu veria como você era inteligente e interessante, e como partilhávamos os mesmos gostos.' – Serena explicou – 'Mas eu não te disse isso naquele dia, nem em nenhum outro depois. Eu queria que fosse verdade, mas tinha medo de não ser.'

Snape ponderou, surpreso com a declaração. Agora era estranho voltar no tempo e lembrar-se de como as coisas entre Serena e ele tinham sido difíceis. Em como fora duro para ele aceitá-la de volta em sua vida, a única coisa viva que fazia o passado com Alexia parecer real. E em como parecia ter sido complicado para a garota acreditar naquela história complexa e cheia de mentiras.

'-E era?' – perguntou ele – 'Era verdade?'

Serena suspirou antes de responder e prendeu o cabelo num coque desleixado.

'-Era.'

'-Fico feliz, então.' – Snape admitiu.

A garota sorriu torto para o chão.

'-É bom ver este adjetivo sendo aplicado a você, só para variar.' – Serena cutucou as costelas do pai com o indicador.

Severo sorriu fino. Tinha orgulho de Serena. Da coragem grifinória dela, apesar de ser puramente sonserina. De como ela mostrara que se importava com ele. Da lealdade e da sinceridade dela.

Agora ele sabia que ela dormira com Draco, mas Serena nunca negou suas intenções.

E não fazia tanta diferença assim, Severo pensou. Ela continuava sendo sua filha, afinal.

'-O tempo passou muito rápido desde que você chegou aqui.' – ele mirou-a – 'E sei que eu já disse isso. Continua sendo verdade.'

'-E sabe o que é bom do tempo, Snape?' – ela perguntou, travessa, ele franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça, esperando resposta – 'Apesar de levar quem a gente ama, ele une as pessoas. Às vezes dos jeitos mais inesperados possíveis.'

E Snape não tinha como concordar mais. Ele passou um braço ao redor da filha e conduziu-a pelos jardins. Eles ainda tinham muito sobre o que falar.

Alexia, em algum lugar entre as dimensões, sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gente, a fanfic era para acabar por aqui. Neste capitulozinho. Neste mesmo.

Mas eu sou uma pessoa bacana.

E a gente ainda tem muito o que esclarecer, hahaha. Vocês não acham?

Agora... Dêem um alô se quiserem parar por aqui.

**AVISO:** são só mais alguns capítulos. Nada de 10/15 capítulos a mais, ok? Talvez no máximo cinco – se a autora estiver divinamente inspirada.

É isso. Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui! Agradeço também a **Manu** por ter nos acompanhado (e estar acompanhando) na reta final da fic!

Respondendo as reviews, como sempre...

Ah, e quero pedir encarecidamente para que me contem o que acharam deste capítulo em especial, é realmente importante para mim.

**melsmalfoy:** obrigada, mais uma vez, pela linda review! É, ele morre... Ou deveria, nos livros. O que você achou do final que arrumamos para ele? Eu quero saber de tudo! Se você se comportar, Serena até fica boazinha, hahaha. Continue acompanhando... Ainda tem um restinho de fic :)

**Ana Scully Rickman:** Obrigada pelas reviews, Ana! Quero saber do que você gostou ou não, rsrs. Continue acompanhando!

**Fushigikage:** Por favor, não ofenda suas reviews! Se você quer saber acordar às 6 da manhã e ver que tem uma review tão legal quanto as suas é realmente animador, dá até vontade de levantar da cama, hahaha (mentira!). Você lê pensamentos por acaso?! Fiquei até assustada com a sua review, juro mesmo... Vou explicar a situação: o capítulo 28 já estava quase pronto quando postei o anterior (não postei antes porque a **Manu** ficou doente, tadinha! :/), e aí vejo essa review descrevendo este capítulo que você, meu caro, está lendo. Fiquei pasma! (Não só este, não é?) Então, vamos parar com isso, mocinho, os leitores não podem ter spoilers! Acho que escrevemos a fic juntos e eu não estava sabendo, hein? Hahahaha. Adoro suas reviews, por isso não se atreva a não mandá-las. O cap. foi como você esperava? Quero saber!

**TaraFray:** E aí? Encontrou as respostas das perguntas? Hahahaha. Nem demorei pra postar vai? O que achou deste cap.? Quero reviews! :D


	29. Uma nova página

**N/A: **Olá, povo! Estou postando rapidinho porque a fic tá realmente acabando. Teremos somente mais dois capítulos (um deles já tá metade escrito!) e um epílogo curtinho. Quem sabe um bônus, se tudo sair como eu planejei... rsrsrs.

Aqui estão as considerações finais pra arrematar a história deles no colegial, e o que eu não poderia deixar de postar... O cap. parece longo, mas tá dividido em basicamente dois momentos, vocês verão... É rapidinho de ler!

É isso...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 - Uma nova página<strong>

_Snape estava num lugar claro demais e seus olhos doíam. Estranhamente não podia colocar as mãos na frente do rosto para tapar a luz. Nada funcionava. Sua pele acostumada com a escuridão das masmorras queimava._

_Parecia que o próprio sol descera do cosmos e viera até ele._

_De tanta luz, Severo caiu ajoelhado no chão, clamando para que o tirassem dali._

_Ele gemia pela dor que aquela luz estava lhe causando. A bolinha dourada se aproximara e entrara dentro dele, e como queimava! Suas entranhas estavam em brasa. Tudo incomodava demais._

_Porém ele não percebeu que também estava iluminado._

_Ainda caído no chão, sentiu um toque quente em seu ombro. A temperatura do toque, apesar de quente, era confortável e fazia cócegas._

_Não quis olhar para cima. Não queria que aquela luz que machucava o invadisse novamente._

'_-Severo?' – a voz aveludada chamou._

_Apesar de todas as sensações e cenários de sonho, a voz era extremamente real e possível._

_Teve medo, a princípio. Desde que deixara Serena no orfanato, nenhum sonho com a esposa fora bom. Em todos, ela tentava vingar-se dele, culpava-o e se transformava em criaturas horripilantes._

_E se Alexia estivesse novamente ali na forma de um dementador de cabelos ruivos? E se os olhos incrivelmente azuis o engolissem?_

'_-Querido' – o toque reconfortante voltara e agora fazia uma leve pressão em seu braço direito –'Já passou, venha cá.' – ela acompanhou-o no chão, aconchegando o homem todo curvado em seus braços._

'_-Alexia, é mesmo você?' – ele perguntou, e a mulher pôde detectar todos os traços de medo implícitos na voz dele._

'_-Sim, Severo. E você já pode olhar. Não vou te devorar nem te acusar neste sonho.' – ela debochou, divertida._

'_-Como você...?' – ele começou, mas a esposa não o deixou continuar._

'_-Eu estou em outra dimensão. Neste momento posso captar tudo.' – Alexia deu de ombros e afastou os cabelos do marido dos olhos – 'Acho que você já sofreu demais em seus sonhos para que os aceite tão bem quanto Serena, não é mesmo?' – ela beijou a testa dele, acariciando o maxilar depois._

_Severo não respondeu. Fitou a esposa pela primeira vez. Estava ainda mais linda, se fosse possível. Os olhos eram do azul mais bonito que ele já vira – exatamente como ele lembrava – e os cabelos pareciam flamas._

'_-Os sonhos de Serena eram uma válvula de escape. Eles sempre eram bons, sempre cheios de esperança.' – ela considerou, fazendo movimentos circulares com os polegares nas bochechas de Severo._

_Ele franziu o cenho. Não combinava com a sonserina que ele conhecia._

'_-Surpreso? Nossa garota é realmente impressionante, não é mesmo? Talvez fosse o único lugar em que ela pudesse ser vulnerável. E os seus sonhos foram sempre tão ruins, meu bem.' – ela começou, franzindo ligeiramente a testa – 'Nada daquilo jamais vai acontecer.'_

_O jeito que Alexia se referira à Serena como a garota deles era desconcertante. A saudade apertou no peito quando ele se recordou que era apenas um sonho._

'_-Isto é somente um sonho. Eu vou acordar amanhã e nada terá mudado. Você não existe.' – ele afirmou, tentando não se deixar dominar por aquele calor reconfortante que emanava dela._

_Alexandra pareceu ofendida. Ela franziu o nariz exatamente como Serena fazia e se levantou._

'_-Severo, seja cético em todos os outros dias de sua vida, mas não hoje. Eu estou aqui, eu vim lhe ver. Não existe nada mais real do que isso.'_

'_-Então por que você não veio antes? Todos os dias eu pedia por uma mísera notícia sua, para ver ser rosto novamente nem que fosse por um segundo!' – ele exclamou, exaltado, já de pé._

'_-Você nunca deixou! Seus sonhos cheios de raiva, amargura e autopiedade tomaram conta de você! Você se deixou tomar conta por estes sentimentos. Consegui apenas hoje, com você ferido, vir lhe ver. E consegui somente porque você está fraco demais para me barrar.' – confessou, irritada._

_Severo ponderou. Alexandra irritada nunca fora uma coisa da qual tivesse gostado muito, mas naquele momento parecia perfeito._

_Não se contendo, ele abraçou-a, tão forte quanto poderia, e enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço, inalando aquele perfume natural que ele conhecia bem. Uma lágrima escapou quando as mãos delicadas o envolveram, abraçando-o de volta e enchendo-o de carinho._

'_-Alexia.' – ele segurou o rosto da esposa entre as mãos, mirando-a como se fosse a primeira vez que se vissem._

'_-Eu estou aqui, amor.' – ela disse num sussurro brilhante que o envolveu todo._

'_-Me perdoe!' – ele clamou, ajoelhando-se ante a ela. _

'_-Levante-se, querido, por favor.' – ela pediu, puxando-o pela mão – 'Eu já lhe perdoei, e sei que Serena te disse.' –beijou-o com carinho – 'Eu amo você.E só.'_

_Severo suspirou e ameaçou contradizer._

'_-Olhe para mim.' – Alexia pediu – 'Eu amo a forma como você tomou a melhor decisão, mesmo que fosse a mais difícil. Amo como você cuidou da nossa filha de longe. Amo como você se aproximou dela em tão pouco tempo. Amo como você aceitou abdicar de tudo que fazia sentido para você para ficar comigo. Amo como você se importa com nossa sobrinha, apesar de não admitir. Amo como você lutou por você, por mim e por Serena nesta guerra. Eu amo você, Severo. Aceite isso de uma vez por todas.'_

_Severo não podia fazer nada senão abraçá-la e beijá-la com fervor._

'_-Eu também amo você, Alexia... Por que você tinha que ir?' – ele inquiriu, com os olhos marejados._

'_-A vida quis assim. Talvez, se eu não tivesse ido, você e Serena não tivessem se aproximado tanto, ou talvez nem houvesse Serena. Você consegue imaginar isso?' – Alexandra ficou repentinamente séria demais._

'_-Não. Alexia, eu sei que pode ter parecido nesses anos todos... Com tudo o que aconteceu... Que eu não amo a nossa filha, mas Serena passou a ser a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim. Antes mesmo de eu aceitar que era pai dela.' – ele desabafou num suspiro._

_Ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar-se sem Serena mais. Ela fazia parte dele, de tudo o que ele era e de tudo o que ele precisava._

'_-Nem eu.' – ela murmurou, afagando o ombro do esposo – 'Espero que agora você possa entender porque eu a quis tanto, porque eu _precisei_ tanto dela...'_

_Ele apenas acenou afirmativamente, beijando as mãos de Alexia, totalmente sem palavras._

'_-Estou tão feliz que você e ela estejam se entendendo, Severo... Vocês são tão parecidos!'_

'_-Também eu fico feliz, querida.' – ele admitiu._

'_-Vocês têm a vida toda pela frente, Sev, e eu espero que a aproveitem bem. É uma segunda chance para vocês dois.' – ela tocou o lugar exato do pescoço de Snape que estava aberto fisicamente. Ali, porém, o pescoço estava curado, completo – 'Agora que vocês se resolveram, eu tenho que ir, não posso ficar mais entre as dimensões. Eu preciso partir, Severo. Também mereço descansar.' – ela explicou com ternura evidente._

'_-Alexia, por favor... Eu simplesmente não posso te perder de novo!' _

'_-Você nunca me perdeu, meu amor. Eu sempre serei sua esposa, mas é hora de seguir em frente, e quem sabe arranjar uma companheira?' – Alexia sugeriu, já prevendo a reação dele._

'_-Você é minha mulher. Ninguém mais será.' – Snape disse, carrancudo._

'_-Você não precisa passar o resto da vida sozinho, Severo...' – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, espalhando beijinhos pelo rosto do marido – 'E eu tenho certeza que as mulheres com quem você já saiu apenas por uma noite nestes anos todos apenas contribuíram para sua solidão. Só pense nisso e eu já estarei feliz.'_

_Ele concordou, descontente._

'_-Agora eu realmente preciso ir, amor.' – ela beijou-lhe os lábios – 'Cuide de Serena por mim, mas lembre-se de que eu vou sempre estar vendo vocês, onde quer que eu ou vocês estejam.' – Alexandra então sorriu aquele seu sorriso glorioso que podia parar o Beco Diagonal num dia extremamente turbulento._

_O sorriso que espelhava – raríssimas vezes – o da filha._

'_-Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo...' – o sorriso continuava no rosto da mulher, mas ela foi sumindo como se brumas a cobrissem por completo._

_Severo deixou-se cair de joelhos mais uma vez no chão, o rosto enterrado nas mãos._

'_-Alexia...'_

~"~

Minerva McGonagall tinha acabado de anunciar que as férias começariam antes naquele ano letivo em especial, devido à guerra, e que os únicos estudantes a regressarem em setembro seriam os que cursaram a metade do sexto e sétimo ano.

Voltariam apenas por um semestre para que já pudessem fazer os exames e concluir Hogwarts. Os outros teriam de esperar pela reconstrução do castelo ou por algum lugar onde pudessem ter aulas – Minerva estava cuidando dessa parte junto à Flitwick.

'-Vamos para casa?' – Severo perguntou para a filha, num meio sorriso, apontando para a lareira enquanto Serena pintava cuidadosamente as unhas do pé de azul, jogada no sofá dos aposentos do pai.

Adorava aquela visão da filha. Tão familiar.

'-Pai, acho que vou voltar de trem para casa. Você se incomodaria de me buscar na plataforma?'

'-De forma nenhuma. Alguma razão especial para o trem?' – Severo perguntou, interessado.

'-É a última vez que verei o Expresso de Hogwarts repleto de estudantes.' – ela deu um sorrisinho fraco e Snape devolveu um olhar compreensivo.

'-Está bem, então, Serena. Eu volto para casa ainda hoje, certo?'

'-Certo, pai. Então nos vemos daqui dois dias.' – ela sorriu para o dedão do pé, concentrada no esmalte.

Serena terminou com os pés e abraçou calorosamente o pai.

'-Estarei te esperando na plataforma.'

'-Eu estarei lá.'

'-Desta vez sem disfarces.' – ela sorriu abertamente, dando um beijo na bochecha do pai – 'Ah' – ela lembrou, antes de fechar a porta do aposentos dele e seguir para o Salão Comunal – 'Você acha que consegue ficar dois dias sem mim?' – sorriu torto depois.

'-Ainda não estou totalmente certo.' – ele franziu o cenho, entrando na brincadeira – 'Mas temo que terei que conseguir.'

~"~

Serena chegou ao Salão Comunal carregando a capa e os sapatos nas mãos. As barras dos jeans estavam dobradas e as unhas azuis metálicas dos pés brilhavam. Ela avistou Blaise, Draco e Eliza num canto distante e foi até eles.

'-Mamãe ficou maluca' – Elizabeth contava para Blaise quando a morena chegou – ', e vovó me manda corujas a cada hora para se certificar de que estou bem. Elas quase não acreditaram que fiquei aqui durante a batalha toda.' – ela revirou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho aliviado.

'-Sua mãe vai me matar, Eliza.' – Serena entrou na conversa e se jogou no mesmo sofá que Draco, saltando para o colo do namorado e jogando as coisas que trazia nas mãos no chão.

'-Ela não vai.' – Elizabeth replicou –'Ah, Serena... Quando você vai conhecer minha avó? Agora que tudo isso acabou...' – a loira ficou séria.

'-Espero que em breve, Eliza.' – o peito dela apertou, queria _muito_ conhecê-los.

Draco puxou Serena mais para si quando o pequeno diálogo entre as duas acabou.

Blaise e Eliza estavam numa felicidade plena, e o loiro e Serena concordavam que a vida com os dois juntos era bem mais fácil.

'-Olha quem temos aqui, finalmente, não é mesmo, Eliza?' – Blaise sorriu, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Serena, saudando-a – 'Você nos abandonou nesses três dias... Minha querida Elizabeth aqui' – ele apontou para a loira – 'quase nem podia dormir sem você no dormitório. Ou você estava nos aposentos do morcegão, ou na cama de Draco.'

'-Ei, não chame meu pai assim!' – ela riu e jogou a capa preta em Zabini – 'E o que _você_ estava fazendo para Eliza não estar na _sua_ cama?'

Elizabeth enrubesceu, e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Blaise, que ria e ao mesmo tempo confortava-a com uma mão.

'-Essa é minha garota!' – Draco falou, arqueando a sobrancelha para o amigo e dando um beijo na bochecha da morena.

'-_Sua_ garota, Draco?' – Serena arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas para o namorado.

'-Certamente.' – ele deu de ombros.

~"~

O Expresso Hogwarts deixou o castelo exatamente às onze da manhã e Serena soube que a vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Em alguns termos saberia que seria mais fácil com Elizabeth sabendo de tudo e Snape sendo realmente seu pai.

Porém, ela estava a apenas um semestre da vida adulta, e dali em diante não sabia o que faria.

Suspirou contra a janela do trem, o que gerou uma pequena fumaça branca no vidro. Draco passou um braço por cima dos ombros de Serena e ela deu um beijo rápido no rapaz.

'-Então?' – Blaise falou enquanto Eliza se espreguiçava. Estavam quase em King's Cross – 'Quando jogaremos uma partidinha de Quabribol na sua casa, Serena querida?' – o moreno perguntou colocando as mãos sob o queixo feito uma garotinha.

'-O mais rápido possível.' –Serena replicou – 'Temos que aproveitar o verão. Não é mesmo, Eliza?'

'-Não acho que há qualquer chance de eu ir à casa do Prof. Snape.' – ela revelou, com os olhos verdes muito abertos, amedrontada.

'-Ele não é mais o Prof. Snape.' – Serena interveio – 'Ele é só meu pai.'

'-Não é tão ruim assim.' – Blaise admitiu,abraçando a namorada de lado e falando baixinho para ela.

Serena revirou os olhos.

'-Eu não gosto de aparatação e não faço a mínima idéia de _onde_ aparatar.' – ela disse, ainda incerta.

'-Eu passo na sua casa e você aparata comigo, Eliza.'

'-Nós podemos ir para a minha casa. É bem menos arriscado.' – a loira considerou, feliz.

'-Eu só vou até sua casa quando puder esclarecer tudo' – Serena ficou repentinamente séria – ',não quero ter que mentir para seu pai ou para sua avó.'

A loira acabou concordando e os quatro deixaram o trem carregando suas bagagens.

Blaise encontrou a governanta de sua casa esperando por ele e seguiu, despedindo-se de Eliza com um longo beijo.

Severo Snape e Elena Duncan esperavam suas filhas próximos um do outro, porém sem conversarem. A conversa com Alexia – que acontecera há cinco dias, no dia em que a guerra acabou – não saía de sua cabeça ao olhar para a jovem mulher ao seu lado.

Ela era parte de um passado distante e feliz, o que o fazia querer que ela fosse realmente sua sobrinha.

Eliza correu para a mãe, que a abraçou e rodopiou, conferindo cada pedacinho do corpo da filha.

'-Nem mesmo um arranhão, mamãe. Fique tranqüila!' – Elizabeth pediu à mãe.

'-Eu nunca mais quero você metida em coisas desse tipo, Elizabeth Ann!' – Elena vociferou, abraçando a filha desesperadamente depois – 'Estávamos esperando com os outros pais... Esperando os alunos que deixaram o castelo. Você simplesmente não apareceu! A sonserina toda estava lá e eu não te encontrava, querida! Foi o pior dia da minha vida.' – ela confessou para a filha, com lágrimas nos olhos e sem se preocupar se estava sendo ouvida por mais alguém.

Elena Summers era, de fato, uma boa mãe, concluiu Snape. Nem mesmo ele poderia nunca dizer o contrário.

Serena e Draco caminhavam de mãos dadas em direção à Severo vagarosamente, e a garota sorria maliciosamente.

'-Pai. Quanto tempo.' – ela disse, irônica, ao abraçá-lo, sorrindo de leve depois.

'-Tio Severo.' – Draco cumprimentou o padrinho com um abraço camarada, e Snape estava se sentindo internamente leve ao buscar a filha e o afilhado na plataforma principal.

Parecia tão natural, tão corriqueiro; como se tivessem feito aquilo durante a vida toda.

'-Serena, querida, como vai?' – Elena aproximou-se dela, afoita.

'-Bem, Elena, e você?' – respondeu, cordial. Elena notou que ela mancava ligeiramente.

'-Você não lutou realmente, lutou, Serena?' –a mulher arregalou os olhos, temerosa – 'Me diga que você ficou junto à Elizabeth.'

'-Eu lutei, Elena.' – Serena sorriu torto – 'E não seria feliz se não o tivesse feito.'

'-Mas, querida, você não foi gravemente ferida, foi?'

'-Um cortezinho mais fundo na perna e outro no braço; afora isso só arranhões.' – ela sorriu, tentando passar a mensagem de que estava tudo bem, omitindo a parte da tortura.

Elena concordou atenciosa e ternamente, dando atenção aos homens que esperavam pela morena.

'-Snape' – ela cumprimentou cordialmente, oferecendo uma mão – 'E você... Sr. Malfoy?' – Elena perguntou, cerrando ligeiramente os olhos ao tentar recordar-se do nome do loiro.

'-Draco.' – ele apertou a mão que a mãe de Eliza oferecia.

'-É um prazer, querido. Elena Duncan.' – ela sorriu para ele, que também ficou extasiado diante do sorriso sincero da mulher.

Quando Elena, Elizabeth e Serena sorriam, elas eram estranhamente parecidas. Ainda que comparar Serena com uma Duncan fosse uma coisa geralmente inviável.

Serena se deixava ser abraçada por uma Eliza empolgada quando Elena obrigou-se a interrompê-las.

'-É tão bom ver vocês duas juntas assim' – a mulher exclamou, tocando o braço das duas e interrompendo o abraço – 'Eliza me deixou maluca no feriado de Natal. Estava bastante exaltada; gritando coisas e nos acusando como nunca tinha feito. Quase achei que não as veria juntas de novo.'

Elena se referia ao incidente em que a filha descobrira o parentesco entre elas.

'-Eu estava bastante chateada por ninguém ter me contado nada, mamãe' – ela admitiu calmamente – ', mas também estava morrendo de saudade de Serena naquela época. Você acredita que eu perdi o aniversário de dezessete anos dela?'

'-Isso não foi legal, meu bem. Você sabe, e sabia também que ela, nem nenhum de nós, pôde te contar. Sobre o aniversário, precisamos preparar algo estonteante no de dezoito.' – ela considerou, o semblante iluminado pela idéia.

Eliza concordou, empolgada. Serena lançou um olhar apreensivo para Elena, que entendeu bem.

'-Querida, eu estava querendo adiar isso...' – ela começou, chegando mais perto de Serena e sendo observada atentamente por Snape – 'Mas acho que é necessário. Todos nós precisamos conversar, como uma _família_. Eu só preciso ter preparado minha mãe no dia, senão ela terá um ataque do coração.' – a mulher considerou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Serena.

A garota estava com medo. Não sabia o que fazer, não era simpática e não sabia ser gentil. Aquilo provavelmente estava fadado a dar errado.

'-Não se preocupe, mamãe vai simplesmente amar te conhecer, assim como eu. Você não consegue compreender o quando isso é importante para nós, Serena.' – ela explicou, fitando diretamente os olhos azuis da prima – 'Nós te adoraríamos mesmo que você fosse uma adolescente esquisita, caolha e um pouco lerda. Mas você não é. É uma menina linda, inteligente e corajosa, só com um gênio um pouco difícil.' – Elena sorriu maternalmente, apertando as mãos de Serena.

Serena sorriu de volta, um sorrisinho torto e fraco.

'-Será difícil explicar tudo isso para sua mãe, Elena.' – a morena considerou.

'-Eu sei, meu bem...' – ela começou, interrompendo a garota.

'-Mas isso não significa que eu não possa tentar.'

'-Daqui a uma semana é muito pouco tempo?' – a mulher perguntou, preocupada.

'-Pai, o que você acha?' – perguntou, sorrindo torto – 'Você pode me ajudar a aparatar daqui uma semana?'

Elena ficou feliz com a forma descontraída com que Serena agora tratava Severo. Apesar do constante semblante sem emoções, o homem não desgrudava os olhos da menina, como se tudo que ela fizesse fosse importante demais para ser perdido.

Conhecia isso. Era sempre assim quando Eliza voltava para casa depois de um ano letivo. Sean passava o verão todo olhando para a garota daquele jeito.

Snape concordou com a cabeça apenas, a atenção toda voltada para a garota.

'-Está bem, então, Elena.' – Serena disse, a voz arrastada e fria de sempre, apesar de estar apreensiva.

A mulher sorriu abertamente e deu um longo abraço na prima.

'-É tão bom ver vocês duas inteiras depois de tudo' – ela sussurrou para Serena – 'Agora não vamos tomar mais o tempo de vocês, não é, Eliza?' – Elena direcionou-se à Snape e Draco.

'-Tchau, Elena. É sempre bom te ver.' – Serena disse, cordialmente, acenando para as primas.

'-Até mais.'

E as duas seguiram pela plataforma apinhada de gente.

'-Prontos?' – Snape perguntou.

'-Onde está Narcisa?' – Serena inquiriu.

'-Está resolvendo algumas coisas. Parece que teremos Draco em casa esta noite.' – Snape sorriu de lado – 'Você acha que consegue aparatar sozinha?'

'-Está duvidando de mim, _professor_ Snape?' – ela provocou, e sumiu rodopiando no ar com um 'paf'.

Os dois reviraram os olhos e a seguiram rumo à mansão de Hampshire.

~"~

O jantar tinha sido servido e Severo, Serena e Draco comiam calmamente, desfrutando a tão sonhada paz. Os adolescentes acompanharam Snape em uma garrafa de vinho, de forma a brindarem.

Depois do jantar, conversaram de forma amena na sala de estar, Serena tentando inutilmente ensinar Draco a jogar Pôquer. Snape ria de deboche com as tentativas fracassadas do rapaz de aprender.

'-Porque vocês dão nomes ao papel? É só um pedaço de pergaminho, não é?' – perguntou, inconformado.

'-São símbolos, Draco!' – Serena tentou explicar, esbaforida – 'Essa carta chama 'As' e essa é a Dama, e esse nem ao menos é o foco do jogo!'

'-Então porque Q é Dam Valete? Nem ao menos começam com essas letras! E por que raios tem arvorezinhas nesta aqui?'

'-Só preste atenção. Arvorezinha com arvorezinha com arvorezinha com arvorezinha com arvorezinha, 5 arvorezinha juntas, de 10 até As é um Royal Flush, mas é uma seqüência quase impossível, já qu...'

'-Serena, se o garoto não consegue simplesmente compreender o baralho, como, por Merlin, você quer que ele aprenda jogadas?' – Snape disse, revirando os olhos e tomando da mão dela o baralho trouxa.

'-Só observe, Draco.' –ele sentou-se e jogaram uma partida.

'-Eu achei que você tinha abolido todos os costumes trouxas, pai.' – ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele.

'-Esse é um dos que eu gostava de manter. Mas há muitos anos não jogava, estou enferrujado.' – ele resmungou, dando de ombros.

'-Então teremos que jogar mais uma partida. Quem sabe você desenferruje?' – ela desafiou-o, sorrindo de lado travessamente.

Ele aceitou o desafio e jogaram mais algumas rodadas, até que Serena bocejou longamente.

'-Sono?' – o pai perguntou, juntando as cartas da mesa com a mesma destreza com que as embaralhava – 'É melhor que vocês durmam. Fizeram uma longa viagem.'

Os jovens obedeceram e subiram as escadas, acompanhados por Snape e o elfo Kile, que vinham logo atrás.

Serena entrou em seu quarto e trocou suas vestes por pijamas cinza e largos enquanto Snape mostrava o quarto em que Draco ficaria e Kile dava acessoria ao loiro.

A garota ia saindo do quarto – vestira um robe por cima do pijama – quando deu com o pai na porta.

'-Tem um minuto?' – ele perguntou, ponderado, batendo de leve na porta aberta..

'-Você quer conversar?' – ela inquiriu, dando passagem para o pai e encostando a porta.

'-Você está preparada para contar o que precisa para Olívia?' – ele questionou, preocupado – 'Imagino que não deve ser fácil para você falar sobre isso.'

'-É tão fácil quanto é para você, pai. Mas eu preciso fazer isso, preciso consertar as coisas. Quero ter a chance que não tive antes, de conhecer minha família e viver como uma bruxa quase normal.' – ela disse, séria.

'-A Duncan vai entender se você não conseguir' – ele considerou, e um vinco surgiu no meio das sobrancelhas dele.

'-Bem, ela contará a maior parte do necessário. Afinal, ela sabe mais do que eu. Não posso evitar muitas coisas, mas não creio que será tão ruim assim.' – ela deu de ombros, mexendo nervosamente no cordão do robe.

'-Você é quem sabe. Não vou interferir nisso. Você é uma adulta, no fim das contas.' – ele balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que estava dizendo.

'-Ei, eu sei que passamos muito tempo longe um do outro e que ainda estamos nos acostumando com isso, mas é exatamente esse o porquê de eu querer arrumar as coisas. Quero que tudo seja como era para ter sido.' – ela suspirou, indo para perto do pai – 'Não podemos voltar no tempo, mas quero tudo o que é meu de direito. Voldemort me tirou coisas demais, e eu estou disposta a tomá-las de volta.'

'-Orgulho-me de você, Serena. Se você não sabe, deveria saber.' – ele começou, admirando-a carrancudo .

Serena chegou mais perto calmamente e abraçou-o. Não com o desespero de outrora, quando estavam aliviados somente por estarem vivos, mas com tranqüilidade e carinho, sem pressa de soltá-lo.

Severo ficava encabulado com aquilo, e não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Como Serena havia dito, eles ainda estavam se acostumando com aquela relação. O homem, por fim, suspirou e afagou as costas da garota.

Agora já faziam quase dois anos que tinham se reencontrado.

'-E estou mais do que certo que sua mãe também se orgulha.' – ele disse com aquela voz profunda que antigamente atemorizava Serena. Agora aquele tom grave a fazia sentir-se em casa.

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e separaram-se num movimento calmo.

'-Eu vou me recolher, se precisar de algo sabe onde me encontrar.' – continuou, sério.

'-Está bem, pai, vou falar com Draco e já vou dormir também. Foram dias longos.' – ela suspirou e deu um sorrisinho torto – 'Tenha uma boa noite.'

'-Boa noite, Serena. Durma bem.' – saiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Serena, esgueirando-se feito um gato, saiu do quarto e apertou mais o robe contra o corpo, deu três batidinhas na porta ao lado, mas não esperou resposta para entrar.

Draco estivera tirando algumas coisas de seu malão e ajeitando-as no quarto de hóspedes enquanto Severo e a garota conversavam. No momento em que ela abrira a porta, ele estava trocando as vestes pelas de dormir, portando trajava apenas a roupa de baixo costumeiramente preta.

A garota sorriu de lado, travessa, ao admirá-lo. O rapaz assustou-se ligeiramente com a batida na porta e olhou para trás. Ao ver Serena ali, e olhando marotamente, ele sorriu malicioso.

'-Então você deixa qualquer um entrar no seu quarto durante a noite, Loiro?' – ela perguntou, aproximando-se.

'-Você sabe como é... Tudo que é bom demais não pode ser de uma pessoa só. É injustiça com o mundo bruxo. Seu pai mesmo, acabou de sair daqui...' – ele disse, presunçoso.

'-Idiota.' – ela riu – 'Agora diga o que acabou de me dizer para meu pai.' – Serena desafiou e caiu na risada.

Draco agarrou-a e jogou uma Serena que gargalhava na cama.

'-Não ria! Você sabe que é verdade, minha cara.' – ele arqueou a sobrancelha loira.

'-Você se acha demais,Loiro!' – ela reclamou, com a voz arrastada, ainda entre os braços dele.

'-Mas você continua gostando de mim.'

Serena revirou os olhos e se ajeitou na cama dele, espreguiçando-se e deitando sobre os travesseiros fofos.

'-Ei, folgada.' – ele repreendeu-a – 'Esta cama é minha, alguém te contou?' – o rapaz falava brincando, mas o tom arrogante surgia quase sem querer.

'-Já, já contaram... Bom saber, Draco.' – ela sorriu, provocando-o.

Ele, então, atirou-se ao lado dela na cama, e Serena teve que desviar para o lado para que o garoto não caísse em cima dela.

Ficaram juntos por um tempo, falando sobre amenidades e trocando carícias.

'-O que meu pai disse é verdade? Sobre sua mãe estar apenas resolvendo algumas coisas?' – perguntou a garota, inquieta, depois de um momento de reflexão.

'-Tecnicamente. Ela me mandou uma coruja antes de deixarmos Hogwarts me avisando. Ao que tudo indica, Lúcio fugiu mesmo. Ela deve estar resolvendo alguma coisa no Gringotes, garantindo que herdaremos a fortuna dos Malfoy.' – ele deu de ombros.

Serena apenas aquiesceu, deitando sobre o peito de Draco e acariciando o tórax do rapaz com o polegar.

~"~

O dia raiava em sua janela naquela manhã quando Serena despertou, certa de que ainda pela tarde teria novamente o que lhe fora negado desde a ocasião de seu nascimento.

Tinha combinado com Elena, na última coruja que recebera da prima, que pelas 10 da manhã ela estaria na mansão da família em Oxfordshire. Despertou um bom tempo antes do necessário, e rolou na cama em busca de mais alguns minutos de sono.

Quando desceu as escadarias da Mansão Prince, Severo já estava sentado à mesa, correndo os olhos pela edição matinal do Profeta Diário e um vinco se formava entre suas sobrancelhas. Provavelmente ele também não tinha conseguido dormir.

Serena desejou bom dia com o semblante cansado e o elfo Kile veio atender a ela. A garota comeu apenas torradas e tomou um pouco de chá; qualquer coisa a mais deixá-la-ia enjoada.

Ela divagou à mesa, levantou-se e olhou pelas enormes vidraças da sala de jantar o tempo lá fora. Tudo apontava para o verão. Com o retorno do sol algumas flores nasciam, a grama brilhava verde e havia até alguns pássaros no canteiro de roseiras.

Severo consultou um relógio de pêndulo do lado oposto à mesa. Eles já estavam atrasados.

'-Está pronta?' – ele perguntou para a filha, já pegando a capa de viagem.

'-Sim.' – ela respondeu, incerta sobre a pergunta. Definitivamente ela estava pronta para ir; sobre estar pronta para aquela conversa, Serena não sabia.

Ela seguiu o pai até o armário do hall e escolheu uma capa vermelho queimado nova, que tinham comprado na última visita ao Beco Diagonal e que não tivera tido chance de usar. Apesar do sol que se instalara no interior, o verão não tinha chego. A brisa soprava ligeira, o que fez Serena adicionar um cachecol fino e uma boina de lã preta às vestes.

'-Você sabe mesmo onde aparatar?' – perguntou, inquieta, para o pai.

'-Certamente, Serena.' – ele respondeu com calma – 'Aparatei com sua mãe algumas vezes até lá, apesar de nunca ter entrado na casa.'

'-Vamos?' – perguntou depois de alguns instantes, a voz grave enchendo o salão que a mesa de jantar ocupava.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e deixou a soleira da porta rumo aos jardins com o pai. Quando rodopiaram, ela não soube dizer se o que revirava seu estômago era ansiedade ou a simples sensação de aparatar.

~"~

Oxfordshire era totalmente diferente de Hampshire, decidiu Serena. Nos arredores da Mansão Prince não haviam muitas propriedades, e todas elas pareciam muito extensas e afastadas uma das outras, apesar de Snape afirmar que o centro do condado era diferente.

A Mansão da família Spring, herdada por gerações e gerações até Olívia, erguia-se como um palacete marmóreo diante de propriedades tão luxuosas quanto, porém menos emblemáticas. Era possível reconhecer um enorme gramado precedendo a casa principal e também alguns balanços muito refinados, que Serena imaginou terem sido parte da infância de Eliza.

Toda a visão da Mansão de Oxfordshire parecia ter saída de um sonho, ou de um dos filmes trouxas que Serena assistia na época do orfanato. O bosque atrás da propriedade era de um verde estupendo e a casa possuía torres altas e vitrais adornados com detalhes dourados.

Serena engoliu em seco e adentraram os jardins sem portões. Pararam diante da porta depois de um caminho que pareceu infinito à menina. Snape fez a menção de bater na aldrava dourada e pomposa, mas parou o gesto.

'-Você tem a certeza, filha?' – ele perguntou pesarosamente – 'Você pode voltar em qualquer outro dia.'

E a carranca que ele ostentara durante o café da manhã se esvaíra, e Snape era todo preocupação com a herdeira.

Serena apenas assentiu. Seu interior estava tão dominado pelas emoções que ela era capaz de chorar ali mesmo, ante a soleira da porta.

Bateu três vezes.

Elena demorou apenas alguns segundos para atendê-los. Seu sorriso se iluminou quando viu a morena; ela também parecia nervosa e tremia um pouco.

'-Como vai, querida?' – a mulher perguntou com os lábios tremendo, abraçando-a fortemente depois, sem conter-se e sem a classe que imperava sobre ela.

'-Obrigada, Snape.' – ela agradeceu antes mesmo de cumprimentar Severo.

O hall da mansão era um cômodo quadrado vermelho e dourado, adornado por objetos vitorianos restaurados, muitas luminárias e um mancebo imponente para capas.

Um elfo sorridente veio e recolheu as capas de viagem de pai e filha e Elena suspirou, olhando para baixo, quase sem saber o que dizer.

'-Eu esperei dezessete anos para poder falar sobre isso. Eu agradeço do fundo da minha alma por tê-la trazido hoje, Snape.' – a loira continuou, olhando com esperança para a porta de duas folhas de fronte à eles.

'-Não há de que, Elena.' – ele concordou cordialmente, sem nenhuma malícia ou deboche impressos na voz.

A mulher surpreendeu-se ao ouvir seu primeiro nome e sorriu, como só as mulheres daquela família faziam. Severo teria ficado orgulhoso se tivesse sido tio dela, mas aquela esperança de normalidade ficara perdida no passado.

'-Ela está nos esperando...' – Elena disse, controlando-se para as lágrimas não surgirem.

Serena respirou fundo e concordou.

Ela e o pai trocaram um olhar e ele deu à ela um sorriso torto, confiante.

Snape acomodou-se em uma chaise lounge e observou a filha dar um último olhar de relance desesperado para ele, enquanto os raios de sol que invadiam o hall deixavam o azul daqueles olhos gelados mais parecidos com os de Alexia.

Elena abriu uma das folhas da porta e entrou antes de Serena. Do outro lado, uma enorme mesa de reuniões, ao estilo clássico, surgia. Um lustre de cristais adornava o centro da mesa e lá estavam Elizabeth, sorrindo discretamente para a amiga, Sean Duncan, Olívia e Richard Summers.

Sean perdeu a cor ao ver a morena entrar e quando encontrou os olhos azuis dela, quase caiu da cadeira. Richard ajeitou melhor os óculos e passou a mão pelo cabelo já quase todo grisalho; se não fosse pelo negro do cabelo da garota, juraria que sua falecida cunhada estava na frente deles.

Olívia, sentada na outra extremidade da mesa, não conteve um gritinho desesperado quando Serena cruzou o pórtico. Ela levou as mãos a boca de forma a refreá-lo, mas lágrimas começaram a cair incessantemente. A Spring do meio paralisou; aquilo só poderia ser um milagre.

O coração de Serena martelava no peito e ela quase achou que os ocupantes da sala também podiam escutá-lo, de tão rápido que batia. Olívia tinha os traços parecidos com os de Alexia, porém eram menos decididos e agora mais envelhecidos.

Alexandra estaria eternamente presa na doce juventude de suas feições.

O louro avermelhado do cabelo da mulher tinha apagado-se um pouco, mas ela se conservava lindíssima como uma Vênus envelhecida de leve, o corpo ainda esguio e pele com as rugas discretas de quem foi generosamente recebida pelo tempo.

Olívia não conseguia parar de chorar ao fitar a sobrinha, ela pegou um lenço branco de seda e secou os olhos, tentando manter-se calma.

'-Mamãe, esta é Serena Snape.' – Elena sussurrou em meio à lágrimas silenciosas.

A mulher mais velha aproximou-se da garota cautelosamente, mirando-a quase sem pestanejar. Ao chegar perto de Serena, desabou num choro compulsivo novamente.

A morena não sabia ao certo o que dizer ou fazer, mas seus sentimentos a dominavam como nunca antes. Esta era a irmã de sua mãe, e Olívia concretizava o fato, outrora longínquo, de que ela realmente tinha uma família.

A mulher mais velha respirou fundo e chegou mais e mais perto de Serena, temendo que aquela menina tão parecida com Alexia fosse apenas uma miragem, uma alucinação. Lágrimas silenciosas ainda escorriam quando Olívia ficou cara a cara com a sobrinha, hesitando em tocá-la.

'-Eu simplesmente não acreditaria se não visse Alexia em cada traço seu, meu bem.' – foi a única coisa que escapou à boca da mulher, que aproximou uma mão pálida e ligeiramente envelhecida do rosto rosado de Serena, pedindo permissão.

A garota apenas assentiu, mordendo os lábios, sem saber o que fazer diante dessa onda de emoções. O toque quente da tia a fez se acalmar e ela pôde perceber o quanto as mãos de Olívia tremiam.

Não se contendo, abraçou a sobrinha. As lágrimas tinham cessado, mas ela parecia estar em choque permanente. Serena retribuiu o abraço sem nunca imaginar como tinha internamente ansiado por aquilo.

Os braços finos e delicados a envolveram e algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto sem expressão da garota.

Olívia afastou-se um pouco e a examinou bem. Serena continuava sem palavras.

'-Dezessete anos, querida.' – a mulher sussurrou –'Você é nosso milagre.'

A garota não era dada a carícias e demonstrações de afeto como Eliza, mas não pôde deixar de se emocionar ao ouvir aquilo da tia; as palavras eram tão sinceras e tão cheias de sentimento que um nó se formou na garganta de Serena.

'-Quando Elena me contou, eu não acreditei. Era impossível, Dumbledore afirmara que você estava morta.' – ela continuou, segurando com firmeza uma das mãos da sobrinha – 'Eu fiquei furiosa ao saber que minha filha tinha escondido a identidade do marido de Alexia por tantos anos, e que não tinha me contado quando encontrou você. Eu estou uma confusão por dentro, Serena, você não faz idéia do quanto ansiamos por uma centelha de esperança de que você estivesse viva.' – Olívia enxugou pesarosamente uma lágrima e respirou fundo, de modo a continuar – 'E você é uma menina tão linda quanto foi sua mãe.'

Serena apenas concordou, deixando escorrer uma lágrima que foi limpa carinhosamente pela tia.

'-Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer.' – Serena admitiu, os olhos azuis arregalados – 'Sinto muito por não termos podido contar antes.'

'-Você não precisa dizer nada, meu bem' – Olívia abraçou-a de novo, esfregando um dos braços da menina ternamente.

Serena deixou-se ser abraçada por mais tempo do que tinha sido em toda sua vida, aproveitando o calor maternal que emanava da tia.

'-Elena também me disse sobre seu pai' – a mulher pontuou, incerta sobre o assunto – ', me contou, finalmente, tudo o que ela sabia sobre vocês, sobre como ele tinha lhe mandado para um orfanato trouxa...' – Olívia não conteve as lágrimas e tentava inutilmente limpar o rosto. Aquele assunto era delicado demais.

'-Ei, Sra. Summers, não ouso dizer que essa época foi boa – não chega nem perto disso – mas são águas passadas' – Serena disse, sabiamente, tocando no braço da mulher para que a fitasse – 'Eu entendi e perdoei meu pai; quando compreendi que era o melhor que ele podia fazer para me proteger na época, não tive mais raiva e espero que a senhora também não tenha.'

'-Serena' – ela mirou a menina com intensidade – ', não cabe a nenhum de nós aqui julgar seu pai. Pelo que Elena me disse, ele parece gostar bastante de você, mas imaginar a minha sobrinha num orfanato durante quinze anos dói demais.' – completou, acariciando o rosto da menina – 'E por favor não me chame de Sra. Summers, eu lhe imploro. Pode me chamar de Olívia, apesar de que eu ficaria imensamente mais feliz com _tia_ Olívia.' – ela sorriu de leve em meio às lágrimas.

'-Ele gosta sim, ao jeito dele, mas gosta de mim; não tenho com o que me preocupar mais sobre esta parte. Nosso relacionamento foi bastante difícil' – ela contou, séria – 'e bastante conturbado também, até que eu descobrisse que ele tem seu jeito próprio de se afeiçoar. E ele gostava demais de Alexia, da minha mãe.' – os olhos da tia encheram-se de lágrimas novamente e ela começou a soluçar – 'Eu peço que nenhum de vocês duvidem disso, nem mesmo Elena que o conheceu naquela época. Eu lhe garanto, Olívia, não poderia haver ninguém mais que a tivesse amado tanto quanto ele.'

A mulher desabou num choro incessante e até mesmo Elena aproximou-se para saber se estava tudo bem ou se a mãe gostaria de um copo d'água.

'-Fico felicíssima em saber que Alexandra teve esse tipo de amor, mesmo sabendo que homem algum no mundo a mereceria. Seu pai foi um homem de sorte.' – ela sorriu fino e carinhosa.

'-Sim, ele foi.' – a garota concordou, pensativa.

'-Serena, se não lhe incomoda a pergunta...' – Olívia começou, cautelosa – 'Bem, eu esperei dezessete anos para saber isto, e temo que Elena não tenha tido nem tempo nem ânimo para contar-me.' – Serena acenou para que ela prosseguisse – 'Por que Alexia recusava-se a nos apresentar o marido?'

'-A história é bastante longa, vou tentar resumi-la. Todo o relacionamento deles era escondido não somente de vocês, mas de todos. Ambos lecionavam em Hogwarts, mas mesmo lá não eram tidos como um casal.' – Serena explicou calmamente – 'Snape era um espião de Dumbledore, e o foi durante todo o tempo que esteve com Alexia e depois, porém era infiltrado no círculo íntimo dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort.' – Olívia arregalou os olhos e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos – 'Portanto não podia assumir o relacionamento com minha mãe porque temia que ela virasse um alvo caso algo desse errado. Comigo foi a mesma coisa.'

Olívia lembrava de um feriado de Natal distante, o último que passara com a irmã, e justamente no último dia em que a vira. Perguntara, furiosa, se o marido dela era por acaso um Comensal da Morte. Sim, ele era. E agora, tantos anos depois, percebeu que não fazia a mínima diferença.

'-Estamos mesmo falando sobre o mesmo Severo Snape?' – a mulher mais velha sorriu, brincando.

'-Eu sei que ele falava coisas horríveis para Elena no tempo dela em Hogwarts, mas ele é uma boa pessoa.' – Serena deu de ombros.

Elena sorriu no outro canto da sala.

'-E ele dizia coisas assim para você também não é, Serena?' – a loira perguntou, sorrindo sem mágoa.

A garota concordou, sorrindo torto.

'-Ele tem um temperamento um pouco difícil de lidar.' – ela disse.

Elizabeth arregalava os olhos, com medo apenas da menção do professor.

'-E Eliza continua tendo medo dele.' – Elena ponderou e as mulheres riram baixo na sala da expressão de pavor da loira mais nova.

'-Eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que você já era amiga da nossa Eliza antes mesmo de saberem que eram primas.' – Olívia considerou, sorrindo delicadamente.

'-Elizabeth foi a primeira amiga que fiz em Hogwarts e por muito tempo foi a única. Sinceramente, não sei como Eliza é sonserina' – o olhar foi direcionado para a prima – ', ela é a pessoa mais doce que já conheci.'

'-Também eu não sei, querida' – foi Elena quem falou, rindo –'Puxou ao pai.'

Sean passou um braço pelos ombros da filha e murmurou para que não ouvissem o que elas estavam dizendo, brincando. O homem tinha um ar jovial conservado ainda da adolescência. Apesar de ter amadurecido em todos os sentidos, o sorriso travesso sempre seria o mesmo.

'-Não fale assim da nossa garota, Nana.' – ele franziu as sobrancelhas para a esposa, esboçando um sorrisinho depois e apertando um pouco mais os ombros de Eliza.

'-Querida, por favor, só não se distancie de nós novamente. Esses anos foram tão tristes sem vocês.' – Olívia suspirou, segurando ambas as mãos de Serena, implorando com o olhar – 'Nós queremos fazer parte da sua vida, ver você amadurecer, compartilhar momentos como uma verdadeira família deve fazer. Foram tempos muito tristes, Serena, e teriam sido completamente cinza se não tivéssemos tido Elizabeth por aqui; naquele ano tudo o que restava de nossa família se desfez. Você é uma nova esperança.' – dizendo isso, Olívia beijou as mãos da menina com tanta ternura que Serena derrubou um par de lágrimas.

'-Eu não vou a lugar algum, tia Olívia.' – ela suspirou, devolvendo o aperto suave das mãos da mulher.

Olívia se debulhou em lágrimas ao ouvir aquela afirmação e teve que ser escoltada pela filha até uma cadeira próxima, onde não conseguia conter a emoção. Serena não sabia o que fazer, até que Eliza levantou-se e abraçou a prima.

'-Elas não nos deram chance nem de dizer 'olá' – a loira revirou os olhos, apertando a garota entre seus braços de porcelana – 'Estou tão feliz, Serena, tão feliz!'

'-Eu também, Loira, eu também' – a morena sorriu torto, afagando as costas da prima.

Sean levantou-se e foi ao encontro das garotas, sorrindo sutilmente.

'-Agora que essas mulheres finalmente deram a chance de nos apresentarmos...' – ele começou, estendendo uma mão – 'Sean Duncan'

Serena apertou-a cordialmente, quase formalmente, quando um brilho diferente cruzou os olhos do homem. Ele ficou sério por um momento, até conseguir falar.

'-Eliza falou de você o ano todo, mas não podíamos imaginar que, bem, você era _você_. Eu estou muitíssimo feliz que você esteja viva e tenha encontrado o caminho até nós.' – ele admitiu, sorrindo para a morena – 'Foi o pior dia de nossas vidas.' – ele mencionou o dia do nascimento da menina –'Alexia foi a melhor pessoa que conheci e já gostávamos de você antes mesmo de você nascer, Serena.' – Sean acrescentou, abraçando-a depois.

Serena estava estática, nunca tinha sido tão bem recebida logo de cara como naquela manhã.

Olívia fitava Sean cumprimentando Serena. Elena merecia um marido tão bom quanto ele, e ela fora tola em acreditar que ele não amaria a mulher nem a filha como deveria, e nem cuidaria delas. O rapaz provara justamente o contrário; ele era extremamente atencioso com a sogra e amava Eliza e Elena mais do que tudo.

Agora recebera Serena tão bem quanto ninguém poderia imaginar.

Richard encarava a menina de uma certa distancia. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Quando a vira, apesar da extrema semelhança, quase não acreditara que era sua sobrinha tida como morta.

Aquilo era impossível, afinal. Ele repreendera Olívia em todas as vezes que ela dissera que aquele bebê poderia estar em algum lugar, em que ela imaginara uma vida para o sobrinho. Até que a esposa parou de dizer aquelas coisas.

E ali estava Serena, o olhar felino e desafiador, os mesmos olhos azuis de Alexia, as mesmas feições delicadas impressas numa sonserina.

Ele não conseguira conter a emoção e o sentimento de culpa daqueles anos passados. Talvez se tivesse deixado a esposa procurar, ela teria encontrado aquele bebê.

Serena, Eliza e Sean riam, repentinamente. Elena, Olívia e Richard pararam o que estavam fazendo para fitá-la rindo. A garota tinha o mesmo sorriso da mãe, aberto, vívido, que iluminava os olhos e fazia surgir covinhas rasas.

Richard, então, se arriscou em ir até ela. De perto a semelhança com Alexandra era ainda maior.

'-Faltou ser apresentada ao seu velho tio Richard' – ele disse, referindo-se a ele mesmo e apertando sua mão e beijando-a depois, num gesto cavalheiresco– 'Você é uma menina linda.'

Ela sorriu.

'-É um prazer.' – agradeceu com a cabeça, mais educada e gentil do que jamais fora. Eles eram sua família, afinal. Não havia porque esconder-se deles.

Olívia levantou-se da cadeira na qual Elena a havia acomodado e voltou para perto da sobrinha.

'-Meu bem, você acharia impossível você e seu pai ficarem para almoçar conosco?' – perguntou a tia educadamente, com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

'-Eu teria que falar com ele.' – ela considerou, receosa.

'-Eu mesma faço o convite, se você me permitir. Esperei quase vinte anos para conhecê-lo, apesar de conhecer bem sua fama.' – Olívia sorriu – 'Peça para ele entrar, por favor, querida.'

~"~

A porta de duas folhas foi aberta e Serena sorria de leve ao reencontrar o pai, que a esperava apreensivo. A garota fechou a porta atrás de si e andou calmamente até ele, que colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota e olhou-lhe nos olhos, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem.

'-Pai...' – ela começou, temerosa – 'Olívia insistiu para que almoçássemos com eles, nós dois.' – os olhos de Severo perderam o foco e o semblante ficou lívido – 'Ela quer muito conhecer, enfim, o marido da irmã.' – Serena cessou a frase acariciando o braço do pai, encorajando-o a aceitar.

'-Serena, eles são _sua_ família. Certamente estão sendo apenas gentis.' – Snape considerou, negando com a cabeça – 'Se quiser ficar para o almoço, eu venho buscar-lhe mais tarde.'

'-Por favor, pai. Eles são a família da minha mãe e também sonham em conhecer você como Severo Snape e não professor. Eles esperaram muito tempo por isso.' – ela garantiu e havia algo nos olhos da menina que não lhe deixava negar o pedido.

Ele estava apreensivo e encabulado. Nunca imaginara que este dia iria chegar.

'-Temo desapontá-la e a eles.' – ele sentenciou, um vinco formando-se entre as sobrancelhas.

'-Você não vai.' – ela enganchou um braço ao dele e acompanhou-o durante o percurso até a porta e depois.

Olívia veio assim que os dois cruzaram o pórtico, ansiosa. Snape nunca entenderia o que aquilo significava para a família; era um passo mais perto do que Alexia escondera por tantos anos e um passo mais perto de Serena.

Pai e filha pararam e a mulher mais velha veio recebê-los com mais lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Olívia Summers.' – ela estendeu a mão.

'-Severo Snape.' – ele apertou-a com cordialidade e insegurança, percebendo que Olívia tremia.

Snape odiava não saber como se portar, e ali – com a família de Alexia observando-o – ele estava completamente desconfortável. Eles olhavam com curiosidade e gentileza.

'-Severo, é um enorme prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. Alexia prometia que seríamos apresentados a você algum dia, mas este dia infelizmente nunca chegou enquanto ela era viva.'

'-Julgo que a culpa neste caso era deliberadamente minha, Olívia. Eu precisava manter discrição, e peço perdão se desapontei-as.' – ele falou, sério.

'-Não há culpa, meu caro. O destino quis assim, e estamos felicíssimos em finalmente conhecer-lhe. Você é o pai de Serena e foi marido de Alexia; isto basta para nós. Confiamos na escolha de Alexandra, ela nunca teria um filho com alguém que não a merecesse.' – Olívia deu um sorriso gentil, e apertou a mão do cunhado.

Severo queria gritar que ele não merecia nada daquilo, que ele era um bastardo infeliz que arruinara a vida das pessoas que mais amava. Queria dizer que não tinha merecido ter uma esposa dedicada como Alexia e que não merecia ter uma filha linda como Serena. Que não merecia a atenção e gentileza que estava recebendo.

Apesar de tudo, baixou a guarda e aceitou uma vez na vida a oferta de tranqüilidade que lhe estava sendo oferecida. Ele estava confuso com seus sentimentos; Olívia não importava-se se ele tinha sido um Comensal e tinha metido a filha num orfanato trouxa. Eles compreendiam que tivera razões para fazê-lo e nenhum iria questioná-lo.

'-Vamos, eles já estão na sala de jantar.' – com um sorriso e um aceno de mão na direção do ambiente, Olívia guiou-os. Severo ainda acompanhava a filha e a cunhada com semblante anestesiado.

'-Severo estes são Richard – meu marido, Elena – que você já deve conhecer, Sean – meu genro e Elizabeth, minha neta.' – a mulher apresentou-os e eles acenaram respectivamente.

Vê-los dispostos daquela forma e com tamanha boa vontade para com ele fez Severo balançar no hall das emoções escondidas. Queria que Alexia também estivesse ali, mas aquele era o pouco que restara de sua vida com ela.

Sean estava mudado, mas ainda tinha o mesmo olhar sonhador do jovem que o tinha enfrentado tantas vezes ao defender a namorada. A culpa inundou-o. O casal estava ali, sorrindo para ele como se fosse um tio esperado que viera de muito longe enquanto ele somente podia se lembrar de tudo o que dissera à mulher naquele tempo em Hogwarts.

Certamente eles tinham mágoa dele, pensou Severo, e foi o que o fez esperar a refeição calado. Serena sorria e conversava com Elizabeth, tão animada como nunca antes.

Severo pediu licença para ir ao toalete e sentiu-se inútil ali, aquele não era seu lugar. Na volta encontrou com Elena e Sean Duncan, que escolhiam um vinho na pequena adega interna que precedia a sala de jantar, enquanto a mulher fazia algumas observações para os elfos.

'-Snape, quanto tempo.' – Sean brincou, quando o ex-professor passava por eles.

Severo parou abruptamente e franziu o cenho. Aquele homem que um dia fora seu aluno tinha direito de fazer qualquer tipo de piada irônica. Se alguém tivesse feito com Alexia o que ele fizera com Elena, ele guardaria rancor eterno.

Naquela época, porém, ele acreditava que os dois eram só jovens brincando de ser uma família.

'-Vocês têm todo o direito de zombar de mim' – ele começou, virando-se para fitar os dois – 'Também eu ainda recordo do último ano de vocês em Hogwarts e de como eu os importunei e humilhei perante os outros alunos.' – ele admitiu. Ele não conseguia aceitar o tratamento que estava recebendo ali, queria que o culpassem, xingassem e fizessem tudo o que tinham direito; ele era um bastardo e não merecia toda aquela recepção digna de gente decente.

Sean mirou-o de volta sem entender nada.

'-Aquilo ficou no passado, Snape' – ele disse, sem rancor algum na voz – 'Nós éramos realmente muito jovens, e acredito que a maior parte de suas atitudes eram desnecessárias, mas fazem dezessete anos.' – ele deu tapinhas no ombro do homem – 'Além do mais, você é pai de Serena e nós agradecemos por tê-la trazido. Sem mágoa.' – Sean ofereceu um sorriso camarada e um aperto de mão.

Severo simplesmente não acreditava; o semblante estava lívido e ele ficara sem ação diante da fala do homem à sua frente.

Elena parou a fala com os elfos a ficou a mirar o antigo professor de Poções. Ela tivera raiva dele durante muito,muito tempo; a raiva aumentou quando soube que ele era o marido de Alexia e ela culpou-o por tudo, depois, com Serena, a raiva atingiu níveis extraordinários.

Agora, fitando-o de perto, ele parecia cansado e devorado pela culpa do que fizera durante todos esses anos.

Eliza lhe contara que ele fora um Comensal, um espião na verdade, e a mulher começou a pensar em que tipo de vida ele tinha levado no meio daquilo tudo, tendo perdido a mulher e a filha.

Talvez aquela amargura toda não fosse somente parte de sua personalidade ou ruindade extrema.

'-Sem mágoas, realmente, Snape' – Elena completou com um sorriso contido e preocupado – 'Na verdade, depois de bastante tempo, eu compreendi que você ter duvidado tanto de nossa capacidade de criar Eliza possa ter ajudado.' – Severo olhou para ela como se ela tivesse vindo de outro mundo, torcendo o nariz avantajado, e Sean passou um braço pela cintura da esposa, apoiando-a – 'Me fez querer ser realmente uma boa mãe, fazer tudo certo, porque todos duvidavam de mim. E você era o que mais o fazia.' – Elena completou com um sorriso intrigante.

O homem não conseguiu raciocinar direito e seguiu sozinho de volta à sala de jantar dos Spring.

Após o almoço, Serena comia a sobremesa tranquilamente, sendo observada atentamente por Olívia, com quem trocava algumas palavras entre as colheradas.

Ele, no lugar que lhe cabia – ao lado da filha – e observava-a também. A garota parecia uma criança encantada com aquela família que lhe esperara e lhe recebera tão bem; os olhos dela brilhavam e o sorriso era fácil.

Fora a primeira vez que vira algum fio de inocência naqueles olhos azuis gélidos e misteriosos.

Para eles, ela não tinha segredos. Tinham chegado na parte já devidamente lapidada de Serena.

O pai sorriu discretamente àquela visão de sua menina.

Desconfiaria de tudo aquilo até, se não soubesse do desespero de Elena para apresentar a prima à família. Se não soubesse o quanto tinham sofrido com a suposta morte de Serena. Desconfiaria se não visse a sinceridade estampada no semblante de Olívia.

Portanto, ele estava aceitando de bom grado a atenção que ofereciam a Serena. Ela merecia tudo aquilo.

Ele não, mas essa era outra história.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **O que acharam pessoal? Agradeço à todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui, comentaram, deram sugestões, enfim... À todos vocês.

Espero que vocês gostem do rumo que as coisas estão tomando... Teremos muito mais Draco/Serena nos próximos dois capítulos, sei que vocês querem que eles apareçam mais, rsrsrs.

**No próximo capítulo...** A formatura de uns certos sonserinos, o último verão em grupo. O desfecho de Draco e Serena.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Liv Stoker:** Há quanto tempo, Liv! Sim, estamos na reta final, rsrsrs... Obrigada por comentar, e posso te garantir: a mulher para ele virá, você vai ver... No último capítulo, hahaha. A relação virá, e no próximo bastante! Só não me mate quando ler, rsrsrs

**TaraFray:** Ah esses leitores que querem acabar com a graça das coisas... Hahahaha. Você acha mesmo que eles se casariam? Consegue imaginar Serena sendo convencida a isso?! Temos surpresas sobre os dois no próximo capítulo... Você gostou desse cap.? Tem mais respostas! Continue acompanhando e me contando!

**Daniela Snape: **Hahaha obrigada, Dani! Aqui está o capítulo, rapidinho! Continue mandando reviews, eu adoro!

**Fushigikage:** hahahahaha seriamente, coisas estranhas acontecem nos seus comentários... Você deveria ser detetive! Imagina, eu falo isso brincando, não fico brava ou nada do tipo... Apenas MUITO surpresa, rsrsrs. Obrigada pelos elogios... Tudo perfeito demais entre os casais, não?! E admito que até eu ri do Draco com ciúmes... Essas doninhas albinas... Você acredita que este capítulo estava praticamente pronto quando recebi sua review? Fiquei absimada... Toda a parte da família de Alexia e tals. Cara, isso me assusta! rsrsrs. Acho mesmo que nos sonhos escrevemos isso juntos, hahahaha. Espere só e você verá o quanto dessa fic você já adivinhou! :o

Continue comentando e tentando adivinhar o que vai acontecer! ;)

Isso aí gente,

Beijo, L.


	30. All we ever do is say goodbye

**N/A: **Esse é um momento triste, meus queridos... Porque agora é real, este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. O outro já tá escrito, mas sem data para ser postado: só depende de vocês.

Agradeço imensamente a todos vocês por quase dois anos, a Manu Black, que nos ajudou muito, e a titia J.K. Rowling, por nos fornecer essa maravilhosa história.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, de todo o coração, e espero que entendam esse capítulo (e não matem a autora!)...

É, pessoal, falta só um!

Comentem TUDO o que acharam, está certo?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30 - All we ever do is say goodbye<strong>

As flores primaveris que embelezavam os jardins de forma extraordinária no começo de junho tinham murchado, e apenas algumas permaneciam. As tardes tornaram-se mais quentes e secas, e Serena relembrou como era aconchegante estar em uma casa de verdade nas férias. Na casa que era dela.

Numa terça-feira ensolarada, a garota esperava pelos amigos na varanda que ocupava todo o terceiro andar. Ela, admirando a paisagem de verão que se instalara lá fora – o raríssimo sol inglês e a brisa quente – acabou cochilando num dos refinados pufes.

Acordara com a campainha que soava pela casa toda, mas demorou um pouco para se lembrar que eram seus amigos que estavam lá. Serena passou por um dos banheiros do terceiro andar e lavou o rosto rapidamente, prendendo com desleixo os cabelos longos e negros.

Quando descia a escadaria, os amigos já tinham sido recepcionados por Kile, que fazia uma longa reverência aos adolescentes, e Snape estava próximo ao grupo.

'-Tio Severo' – Draco foi abraçado paternalmente pelo padrinho, que mantinha a expressão séria.

'-Draco, Zabini' – ele cumprimentou o moreno com um aceno de cabeça.

Eliza tremia ao lado do namorado, evitando olhar demais para a casa. A loira estava de costas para as escadas e seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando Snape aproximou-se para saudá-la. Ela mordeu os lábios rosados e apertou a mão de Blaise.

'-Elizabeth, seja bem vinda.' – ele disse, sem expressão, mas com o tom de voz cordial.

Eliza espantou-se imensamente. Nunca em seis anos em Hogwarts Snape sequer ameaçara chamá-la pelo nome. Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se e a garota empalideceu. A boca abria e fechava, mas o simples cumprimento não parecia sair.

Snape abaixou-se na altura do olhar vidrado dela e franziu o cenho.

'-Elizabeth?' – ela endireitou a postura e olhou para cima,para o homem que esperava dela uma reação. Viu que a menina tremia – 'Você está com medo' – ele bufou e chamou Kile,que veio prontamente – 'Traga um chá para a Srta. Duncan.'

'-Kile traz sim senhor.' – o elfo respondeu e saiu mais do que rapidamente.

'-E-Eu não estou com medo, Snape.' – ela gaguejou, incerta.

'-Se você está ou não é problema seu' – ele bradou, assustando ainda mais a menina – ', mas de qualquer forma não é necessário' – completou mais amenamente, preocupado com um possível ataque da garota – ', você está na casa de Serena.' – ele sorriu de lado.

Eliza não sabia se estava mais descontraída com o comentário, ou com mais medo.

A morena terminou de descer as escadas e pulou por trás da prima, assustando-a.

'-Não se preocupe, Loira. Tio Severo não fará nada com a sobrinha dele.' – Serena riu, debochando do pai.

Eliza revirou os olhos e abraçou-a.

'-Como eu senti sua falta, sua morena desalmada! Você não responde metade das minhas corujas!'

Serena riu de lado.

'-Já está perfeitamente aceitável responder uma por dia, Elizabeth.' – a loira, insatisfeita, rolou os olhos novamente.

'-Zabini' – ela cumprimentou o moreno com um abraço.

'-Snape querida.' – ele replicou, com uma reverencia risonha.

'-Hum, o Sr. Malfoy veio também.' – Serena ficou séria de repente e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Draco sorriu fino de volta e ameaçou beijá-la.

'-Vamos, pessoal, temos que aproveitar o dia.' – ela deu as costas à ele e seguiu, rindo.

O loiro irritou-se e foi atrás dos demais praguejando.

'-Por que justo a sua filha, tio?' – ele perguntou para o padrinho, inconformado.

'-Foi você quem escolheu ficar com ela. Ninguém nunca disse que Serena era fácil.' – Snape sorriu de lado, debochando do menino – 'Boa sorte' – ele deu tapinhas nas costas de Draco.

Já no jardim, duas vassouras estavam jogadas no campo de quadribol quando o loiro chegou.

Cerrou os olhos e viu Serena e Eliza, ambas no chão, sobre as vassouras e Zabini ao lado da namorada, segurando firmemente sua cintura.

'-Estamos tentando ensinar essa nossa amiga Barbie a voar, Malfoy. Tem uma vassoura ali.' – Serena indicou com a cabeça, cansada de tentar fazer Eliza entender o processo de voar.

Depois de quase uma hora, todos estavam finalmente no ar, jogando uma partida amistosa.

'-Sinceramente, cansei de marcar nos seus aros.' – Serena, na vassoura, gritou para que Draco ouvisse.

'-Vai ver que é porque eu nunca fui um bosta de goleiro, Snape, eu sou APANHADOR! A-P-A-N-H-A-D-O-R!' – ele bradou em resposta – 'Não sei por que aceitei jogar com você!'

Blaise e Eliza, nas respectivas vassouras, conversavam romanticamente no ar enquanto os outros dois sonserinos trocavam xingamentos.

'-Ei, o que está havendo?' – Blaise voou até eles, interferindo.

'-Esse loiro aguado está dando uma de boiola, Blaise, só isso. Deve ser TPM. Agora que os pombinhos acabaram, vamos jogar!' – disse, irritada, e atirou uma goles no moreno, que a pegou no ato.

A partida foi tranqüila e ficou empatada, já que Eliza não sabia defender e Draco não sabia marcar. Serena aterrissou no gramado com agilidade e desceu da vassoura com destreza, mandando, com um feitiço, que ela se guardasse na casinha onde ficavam os artigos de quadribol.

Depois de recolhido o equipamento do jogo, Eliza resolveu que era um ótimo dia para tomar sol, colocando um biquíni cor-de-rosa, grandes óculos escuros e tirando um 'Semanário das Bruxas' da bolsinha extensível, com o cabelo loiro bem preso num rabo de cavalo.

Serena, vestindo uma camiseta larga de sua banda trouxa favorita e shorts vermelhos curtos, ocupou outra espreguiçadeira, o cabelo solto e bagunçado, para terminar a leitura de um livro.

Draco e Blaise resolveram jogar pólo aquático e a morena não pôde deixar de admirar as costas atléticas do loiro, obra o quabribol, que delineara cuidadosamente seu corpo magro.

Serena colocou o livro de lado, abaixou os óculos de sol que antes estavam na cabeça, e fechou os olhos, pronta para dormir à beira da piscina.

Acordou um tempo depois, no meio de uma confusão de braços musculosos. Despertou de verdade apenas dentro da piscina.

'-Filho de uma acromântula!' – ela urrou para ele, irritadíssima. Draco ria descontraidamente à beira da piscina. Tão descontraído como ela jamais vira.

Serena conhecia bem o lado completamente desleixado dele – o Draco da guerra, que tornara-se Comensal à base da tortura, e conhecia o lado pomposo e arrogante – o Draco que todos conheciam, mimado e de porte aristocrático.

Blaise estava dentro da piscina, os braços apoiados nas coxas de Eliza, que sentara na beira, apenas com parte das pernas na água.

Num salto, Serena deixou a piscina e pegou Draco de surpresa, arrastando-o para dentro junto com ela, e caíram abraçados com um estrondo que espirrou água na loira.

Malfoy apenas ria, passando a mão pelos cabelos para tirar a água e chacoalhando a cabeça loira depois. Serena cruzou os braços, enfezada.

A garota ameaçou ir até a prima e Zabini, mas parou quando viu que eles tinham começado uma sessão de beijos.

'-Ei, Serena' – o loiro chamou, puxando-a pelo braço – 'O que houve?' – ele perguntou, irritado.

Ela suspirou e deixou-se guiar por ele até o outro canto da piscina.

'-Por que você está agindo como a sonserina arrogante que você geralmente é? – ele ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas loiras.

'-Seu elogio tocou o fundo da minha alma, Malfoy.' – Serena bufou, cruzando os braços, mas olhando para ele com muitas emoções juntas nos olhos que costumavam ser gelados.

'-Você está me chamando de Malfoy! Francamente!' – ele gesticulou, sem entender, alterando o tom de voz – 'Há alguma coisa errada?' – perguntou, acalmando-se.

Serena hesitou um instante, quase negando-se a responder.

'-Eu senti sua falta' – ela admitiu, envergonhada e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Não era do feitio dela dizer aquelas coisas – 'Eu tava acostumada a te ver todos os dias, seu loiro aguado!' – ela deu um soco de leve, sem usar força alguma, no peito do rapaz, que a puxou para si depois.

Draco riu em seu ouvido.

'-Pare. Eu sabia que você ia debochar, não devia ter falado, seu Malfoy idiota.' – ela resmungou, sem conseguir sair do aconchego do tórax de Draco, que a prendia para que ela não o fizesse.

'-Eu também senti sua falta, sonserina azeda.' – ela mostrou a língua para ele, e quase disse um xingamento. Quase.

Mas não houve tempo; Draco capturou-lhe os lábios rapidamente e o beijo foi terno e cheio de saudade.

Outro sentimento novo para Serena. Era estranho sentir aquela tristezazinha que lhe consumia as vísceras dia após dia. Na época do orfanato, aquilo era completamente desconhecido.

'-E afinal qual é o grande problema em sentir minha falta?' – ele debochou, terminando o beijo, com as mãos ainda segurando a cintura da garota. Tinha um sorriso torto desacreditado no rosto.

'-Tenho medo disso.' – foi só um sussurro, e ela encarava o nada, evitando olhar para ele.

Depois de perceber que as amigas do orfanato iam e vinham, depois de lamentar a ida de cada uma delas, Serena nunca mais se apegou a ninguém. Tinha medo de precisar de alguém, de sentir falta. Tudo aquilo era muito novo.

Depois do pleno dia de sol, os amigos tomaram chá no terraço do terceiro andar. Os elfos montaram um verdadeiro banquete e os adolescentes comeram sentados em almofadas no chão.

Blaise foi o primeiro a desaparatar, dizendo 'au revoir' aos amigos e piscando debochadamente para o ex-professor, que revirou os olhos em resposta.

'-Draco, acabou de chegar uma coruja de sua mãe. Temo que você terá que ir o mais breve possível, ela precisa de você para resolver alguns assuntos burocráticos sobre Lúcio.' – Snape interrompeu-os, dando o recado e mostrando o pergaminho que Narcisa Malfoy mandara.

O herdeiro Malfoy sibilou.

'-Vou chamando a lareira de Wiltshire para você enquanto você se despede das garotas.' – o padrinho disse, retirando-se.

Draco despediu-se amenamente de Eliza e beijou Serena longamente, sorrindo torto antes de ir, sem dizer nada.

'-Então vocês estão às boas de novo?' – Elizabeth disse antes que o loiro saísse, confusa.

'-O que seria de um relacionamento se não houvesse um charme só para variar?' – dizendo isso, deixou o terceiro andar. Serena revirou os olhos, mostrando a língua para ele.

Serena se jogou nas almofadas, fazendo a prima rir.

'-Graças a Merlin! Você fica muito mal humorada se está brava com ele.' – a loira comentou, jogando uma almofada bem na cara de Serena.

'-Eu não estava mal humorada!' – ela se defendeu, arqueando a sobrancelha para a prima.

Elizabeth acabou dormindo na Mansão de Hampshire, e voltou inúmeras vezes durante aquele verão. Foi o verão mais feliz e tranqüilo que Serena já tinha tido; ela, a prima e os amigos se reuniram muitas vezes, ora na casa de Eliza, ora na da morena.

Severo Snape também nunca tinha sido tão feliz. Com a filha em casa, sempre bem humorada naqueles meses, tudo parecia quase normal. Era agora definitivamente tio de Eliza – a garota, por um deslize numa das vezes em que estivera lá, o chamara assim e assim ficou.

Nem ele próprio compreendia a sensação que estar perto de Serena e da família de Alexia lhe trazia; agora ele realmente acreditava que aquela vida mansa com a esposa existira um dia, as provas estavam ali, na frente dele.

Era estranho ter afeição pela recém-adquirida sobrinha, uma vez que ele tinha feito de tudo para convencer os pais dela que eles não eram capazes de criá-la. Fora tolo. Elena Duncan tinha tido, de fato, muito mais coragem para criar a filha do que ele tivera.

Dois adolescentes de dezessete anos tinham se saído melhor nessa tarefa do que ele.

E Elizabeth era uma garota doce e ingênua – muito diferente da sua garota. Eliza era gentil demais para uma sonserina, mas corajosa de menos para uma grifinória, ponderou Severo.

Ele observara sua filha e Draco em todas as vezes que os vira juntos. Por vezes o loiro era recebido com um carinho imperceptível, quase inexistente em Serena, mas que Snape e Malfoy sabiam estar ali. Em outras, entretanto, era tratado com aspereza e indiferença pela morena.

Isso preocupava Severo mais do que tudo. Ele também conhecia bem esse vai e vem de sentimentos, e a cada dia se convencia mais de que Draco era para ficar. Ele seria mesmo seu _genro_.

E foi então que percebeu quão bom fora o tempo em que ele era apenas _padrinho_.

~"~

O trem para Hogwarts voltou praticamente vazio. Nele, apenas os estudantes que não completaram o sexto e o sétimo ano. Fariam aulas menos específicas num tempo mais curto do que um ano letivo; as aulas iam até meados de abril, mas não chegariam até próximo das férias de verão.

Severo Snape tivera um esplêndido retorno, e assumira a fácil tarefa de preparador de poções de Hogwarts – o que significava que ele manteria seus aposentos, mas, ao invés de ministrar aulas, ele apenas forneceria as poções necessárias à enfermaria.

Ele reclamou um cargo à nova Diretora, para que pudesse ficar perto de Serena, e Minerva – não tendo como dar outra resposta – aceitou pesarosamente.

Foram meses extremamente calmos, e tudo parecia, enfim, ter encontrado seu lugar. Severo, naquele ano em especial, começou a acreditar em destino, que as coisas acontecem exatamente porque tem de acontecer.

Alexandra sempre fora encarada como um presente em sua vida. Depois dela veio, como uma surpresa desagradável, Serena. E então ele também descobrira que ela era a melhor coisa que um velho homem poderia ter.

Olhava, dos jardins, sua filha com os amigos. Serena também tinha encontrado seu lugar.

Ela sorria de leve e arqueava as sobrancelhas – o sorriso de verdade era cada vez mais raro à medida que ela crescia. A garota fizera dezoito anos no último janeiro, com direito a uma festa inigualável organizada por Elena Duncan, na mansão da família Spring.

Estavam no meio de março e faltava apenas um mês para que aqueles garotos se formassem. Aqueles, que ele conhecia desde o nascimento. Não perguntara formalmente a Serena o que ela faria depois, mas ele estava certo de que ela já havia decidido. E ele já imaginava o que.

Severo afastou-se do lugar que lhe dava visão ao grupo de sonserinos com um sorriso fino.

Eliza Duncan ria no colo do namorado enquanto os quatro curtiam o clima primaveril dos jardins de Hogwarts. Serena estava sentada entre as pernas de Draco, mas o semblante era sério.

O loiro parou de brincar com os cabelos dela e ficou a mirá-la de lado. Era impossível prever o humor daquela Snape encrenqueira.

Serena estava anormalmente quieta naqueles dias, o namorado tinha percebido. O olhar gelado e inexpressivo dominava sua face em grande parte do tempo, quase como a sonserina que um dia eles tinham conhecido.

Blaise e Elizabeth estavam demasiado felizes para perceberem qualquer coisa, e Draco nunca tinha visto seu amigo em tanta plenitude.

Os rapazes tinham crescido muito durante o verão, as feições mais definidas e os ombros mais largos, mais masculinos do que juvenis. Zabini não era mais o mesmo sonserino galinha de sempre; já vivera tempo demais sem Eliza no último ano, e tinha decidido irrevogavelmente que não deixaria mais a loira sair de seu lado.

E Eliza retribuía.

Draco ainda estava assustado. Gostava de Serena como nunca antes gostara de ninguém. Mas ela era irritante! A cada dia tinha um humor diferente, surpreendendo-o sempre. Se ele quisesse estabilidade, talvez seu futuro não fosse com Serena.

Ela era como uma tempestade, arrebatadora, irreverente. Serena era dona de si própria, e Draco não podia controlá-la.

Talvez ele não aceitasse isso, não ser o comandante da situação.

Talvez.

Mas, naquele momento, eram apenas dois jovens curtindo o sol fraco da primavera.

Ele afastou os cabelos negros dela e acariciou-lhe a lateral do pescoço. Serena fechou os olhos apenas por um segundo, se permitindo ser feliz enquanto podia.

'-Vocês dois estão incrivelmente quietos hoje!' – Eliza disse, corada pelas brincadeiras com o namorado – 'As fadas mordentes comeram a língua de vocês?'

Serena olhou para a prima, dando-lhe atenção, e sorriu fraco e fino, um sorriso que nem sequer chegava até as bochechas.

Draco mirava o horizonte, e nem apercebeu-se da fala da loira.

'-Draquinho!' – Blaise pulou na frente do amigo e cutucou-o com a varinha – 'Por que você está com essa cara de hipogrifo molhado?'

'-Que merda, Blaise!' – o loiro murmurou, ficando sério e empurrando o moreno de leve – 'Eu não estou com cara nenhuma!'

Os quatro discutiram amigavelmente sobre as caras de Serena e Draco e caíram na risada depois.

Aquele ano foi incrivelmente calmo. Calmo até demais para um certo ex-professor sonserino. E ele tinha a certeza que não permaneceria assim.

~"~

**Jardins de Hogwarts – 30 de maio de 1999**

'-Onde está Serena?' – Eliza cochichava baixinho para Blaise e Draco, todos já com os diplomas na mão, sorrindo para as fileiras intermináveis de cadeiras que tinham sido acomodadas nos jardins.

As famílias dos formandos ocupavam as primeiras fileiras, e as outras eram ocupadas por ex-alunos, alunos mais novos que não haviam concluído, ainda, Hogwarts, e repórteres mostrando a formatura apesar da Guerra que se instalara no castelo no ano anterior.

Até a Lula Gigante parecia feliz, agitando as águas do lago num ritmo quase musical, dando um fundo esplêndido àquela cena de formatura que se desenrolava.

'-Srta. Snape?' – Minerva McGonagall repetiu pela terceira vez, o tom irritado transmitido em sua voz magicamente aumentada.

Todos os formandos sorriam, sem querer demonstrar preocupação. Ou quase todos.

'-Estou estou falando sério, Malfoy.' – Eliza Duncan disse, irritada – 'Onde, por Merlin, está Serena? Eu vou apertar aquele pescocinho até que ela cuspa diabretes da Cornualha!' – ela murmurou, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava brava.

Draco sorriu de lado e de deu de ombros. Serena era impossível.

Blaise quase gargalhava com as feições furiosas de McGonagall e Eliza. Os outros professores se entreolhavam, confusos, e Snape sorria fino. Harry Potter também sorria de leve com a situação,de mãos dadas à Ginevra Weasley.

Quase vinte minutos haviam se passado quando McGonagall decidiu que daria continuidade à solenidade com ou sem aquela sonserina prepotente que lhe atormentara pelos dois anos e meio que ficara na escola.

A Diretora estava pronta para soltar faíscas com sua varinha e declarar, assim, que eles estavam formados, quando uma figura trajando jeans rasgados, tênis, a capa preta de formatura jogada de qualquer jeito e caindo sobre os ombros, e chapéu bruxo entrou por entre os dois blocos de cadeiras.

Um sorrisinho torto adornava o rosto de Serena Snape, e os olhos eram sonolentos. Quando ela se aproximou, os formandos puderam ver que ela tinha um copo com suco de abóbora nas mãos.

'-Ops' – ela disse para a diretora, dando de ombros – 'Acho que acordei um pouco atrasada.'

Severo Snape tossiu para disfarçar o riso, assim como metade dos estudantes.

McGonagall bufou e ameaçou reprová-la de ano por aquilo, mas preferiu livrar-se logo da garota. Entregou a ela um pergaminho enrolado com elegância e, por fim, após quase quarenta e cinco minutos de atraso da morena, soltou as faíscas que indicavam a graduação na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Fogos de Filibusteiros queimaram atrás dos alunos, saindo da Floresta Proibida, e todos os formandos imitaram a diretora.

Os pais, familiares e amigos levantaram-se e aplaudiram longamente.

'-Onde raios você estava, Serena?' – perguntou Eliza, brava, de braços dados à Blaise.

'-Dormindo. Não menti para a Prof. McGonagall.' – ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse natural e soltou um longo bocejo – 'E nem dormi o quanto eu precisava. Vocês me acordaram com todo esse falatório nos jardins. E me digam: por que a voz dessa velha precisava estar tão alta? Merlin! Meu sono de beleza exige mais tempo!'

'-Então você deve hibernar, Snape querida, porque é duro restaurar o que não se tem...' – alfinetou Zabini, rindo e sendo seguido por Draco.

Num movimento de varinha, Serena lançou um feitiço não verbal e repentinamente os olhos do moreno foram cobertos por uma chuva de cabelos. À sua frente, a sonserina sorria ingenuamente.

Ele passou a mão pela cabeça. Nada. Nem um fio sobrara para contar história.

'-Serena, eu te mato! Hoje é o baile de formatura!' – ele berrou feito uma menininha – 'Que merda! Eu quero meu cabelo de volta!' – Serena apenas ria, e deixou-o falando sozinho, sendo seguida por Draco – 'Eliza, eu quero meu cabelo de volta!' – disse, agora direcionando-se para a namorada que ria contida.

'-Calma, querido.' – ela colocou a mão na boca – 'Vamos fazer isso crescer de novo.'

Eliza lançou todos os feitiços que se lembrava para crescimento – inclusive alguns usados em Herbologia – mas nada aconteceu. Pelo jeito Serena era a única que podia reverter aquilo.

'-Que droga! Justo hoje, tenho que estar bonito como sempre sou, Eliza!' – ele reclamou, fazendo bico – 'Que grande merda de gigante frita!'

'-Eu gosto de você assim, careca.' – a garota disse , rindo do namorado e colando seus lábios.

Draco alcançara Serena perto do Lago da Lula Gigante e puxou-a pela mão.

'-Ei, fugitiva' – ele sorriu de lado –'Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?'

'-Você tem noção de que é nosso último dia em Hogwarts?' – ela perguntou, mirando o lago – 'Amanhã cedo vamos embora e tudo estará acabado.'

'-As coisas só estão começando' – ele falou muito perto do ouvido dela, mirando o raio de sol refletido pelas águas calmas do lago – 'Amanhã é o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas.'

Serena não conseguiu olhar para ele. Suspirou e recostou a cabeça no peito de Draco.

'-Hogwarts foi muito importante para mim. Se eu não tivesse vindo para cá, teria ficado no orfanato e passado o resto da minha vida como trouxa.' – ela virou-se para olhar o castelo por sobre o ombro do rapaz.

'-Você vai me contar sobre sua vida na Londres trouxa?' – Draco inquiriu, passando as mãos pelas costas dela.

'-Um dia, Draco.' – ele concordou, sem saber o quão longe isso significava.

Ele puxou o rosto da garota para perto do seu e beijou-a calmamente.

As borboletas invadiram o estômago de Serena como se eles estivessem se beijando pela primeira vez. Mas era sempre assim. Com Draco, essa sensação de novidade e descoberta nunca passava.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu-se plena. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro e acariciou os fios de cabelo platinado que cresciam na nuca. Tão macios.

Quando o beijo acabou, Serena ainda estava preocupada em acariciá-lo, querendo decorar cada pedaço daquele corpo que ela mal começara a conhecer. Draco achou-a estranha. Melancólica demais, e passou a fitá-la com interesse.

Ela fitou-o de volta. Cinza contra aquele azul profundo que naquele momento era tão vago quanto o mar.

Desta vez, Serena perdeu a guerra. Baixou os olhos, temendo que eles revelassem mais do que ela queria dizer.

'-Meu pai' –sussurrou quando viu a figura de Severo Snape se aproximando.

'-Finalmente, formados.' – ele felicitou-os – 'E McGonagall quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Este dia não podia estar melhor.' – Severo sorriu de lado.

Ele deu um tapinha nas costas do afilhado e beijou o topo da cabeça da filha, compreensivo.

'-E então, Draco? O que planeja daqui pra frente?' – perguntou o mais velho.

'-Não sei bem ainda, tio. Vou esperar a poeira da guerra baixar e me formar em alguma coisa.' – ele parecia desinteressado, pensou Serena. Pudera, ele não precisava de mais nada agora que a fortuna Malfoy fora brilhantemente garantida por Narcisa.

'-E você, querida?' – Snape perguntou à filha, e a atenção dos dois homens passou a ser dela.

O olhar de Serena perdeu-se por um instante. Depois, o vazio ocupou-se dos olhos.

'-Não sei' – ela murmurou, encolhendo os ombros.

Draco olhou imediatamente para Severo. Aquela fala e aquele gesto foram extremamente atípicos de Serena.

Snape, porém, lançava um olhar curioso para a garota, pensando em um casal que ficara no passado: ele e Alexia.

Quando Narcisa Malfoy aproximou-se com seu porte altivo e elegante, Serena soltou o ar. A mulher tinha os longos cabelos lisos e platinados presos em uma refinada trança de lado e vestia roupas negras, assim como Severo Snape.

Apesar de os Malfoy usarem preto na maior parte do tempo, como também era o caso de Draco, eles pareciam incrivelmente estonteantes com aquela cor. Não eram o tipo de pessoa que parece estar pronto para um velório. Definitivamente não.

'-Serena, meu bem' – ela cumprimentou, segurando as mãos da menina – 'Há quanto tempo!' – sorriu maternalmente para a menina.

Draco revirou os olhos. Narcisa gostava mesmo da garota; até cumprimentava-a antes dele.

'-Você foi brilhante hoje' – começou a mulher, um brilho de poder passando pelos olhos dela – 'ao colocar aquela megerazinha grifinória no lugar dela. Francamente, não sei como deixaram Hogwarts ser dirigida por ela.' – disse, aristocrática e arrogante.

Serena sorriu de lado.

'-De qualquer forma, parabéns pela formatura' – Narcisa a abraçou e foi retribuída pela sogra.

'-Obrigada, Narcisa.' – os olhos de Serena eram gentis para ela, quase quentes.

'-Querido' – ela partiu para Draco – 'Você está diferente.' – ela analisou, cerrando os olhos – 'É melhor que Serena tome cuidado, porque você só fica mais bonito com o tempo.'

'-Lembrou que tem um filho mãe?' – ele disse, emburrado.

'-Mulheres primeiro, Draco. Seja gentil, e lembre-se que eu lhe ensinei a ser um cavalheiro.' – acrescentou com um sorriso, abraçando-o ternamente – 'Veja só, Severo, meu menino já está formado e é um homem.' – ela acrescentou, cumprimentando o colega.

'-Pois bem, Cissa, o tempo passa depressa.'

'-E parece passar mais depressa ainda quando se trata dos nossos filhos.' – sorriu para o casal à sua frente.

Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley vinham na direção de Serena quando Snape puxou Narcisa pelo braço, deixando os adolescentes a sós.

Narcisa Malfoy trocou um olhar significativo e cúmplice com Potter antes de ir.

'-Ei, Potter.' – Serena sorriu de lado.

'-Como vai, Serena?' – perguntou, atencioso – 'Malfoy' – acenou com a cabeça, apenas.

'-Potter.' – Draco rosnou.

'-Finalmente, a formatura. Cansado de salvar vidas?' – ela perguntou descontraidamente a ele. Draco segurava firme a sua mão e encarava o loiro.

'-Não acho que vou parar tão cedo. Em setembro meu treinamento para auror vai começar.' – ele sorriu, travesso.

'-Como era esperado' – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – 'E diga-me: só em setembro? Ouvi dizer que alguns treinamentos já começam em junho.'

'-Sim, eles começam. Mas decidi que vou ficar na casa de Ginny até lá para que possamos ficar juntos por um tempo, depois da guerra e todo o mais.'

Serena acenou, compreensiva.

'-E Malfoy, pode tirar essa carranca. Não assuste as meninas. Eu estou namorando Ginny já tem um ano.'

Draco foi pego de surpresa e resmungou algo sobre grifinórios prepotentes que acham que sabem Legimência, mas calou-se quando a namorada deu-lhe um apertão na mão.

'-Não sei se vocês já se conhecem formalmente. Serena está é Ginny Weasley.' – ele apresentou.

'-Ah, sim. Weasley fêmea.' – ela cumprimentou-a à seu modo, que tendia a espantar as pessoas, mas a ruiva sorriu de lado, gostando do atrevimento da garota.

'-O prazer é meu.' – Ginny sorriu, felina.

Harry não entendeu a empatia das duas logo de cara, já que Ginevra era esquentadinha como todo Weasley e geralmente irritava-se rápido, principalmente quando se tratava de sonserinos.

Mais uma ou duas palavras foram trocadas e o grupo separou-se. Draco e Serena resolveram passar pela Sala Precisa antes de irem se arrumar para o baile de formatura que aconteceria à noite.

Perderam o almoço, mas satisfizeram o desejo.

~"~

**Salão Principal – 31 de maio de 1999, 00:13**

'-Pai?' – Serena olhou para ele, surpresa ao vê-lo pela primeira vez na noite, absorta encostada no batente da porta, mirando os jardins.

Severo estava elegante trajando uma capa preta de festa acetinada e um broche com a insígnia de sua família cravado nas vestes.

'-Achou que eu não viria?' – ele sorriu de lado, debochando.

'-Por um momento.' – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso fino, mas que fez aparecer as covinhas rasas.

'-Você está linda' – ele admirou o vestido roxo brilhante e tomara-que-caia estilizado dela, que deixava o colo branquíssimo exposto.

'-Posso dizer o mesmo de você.'

'-Aproveitando a festa?'

'-Sim, até demais' – ela sorriu, mas os olhos tinham algo de tristeza – 'E é bom que você esteja aqui. Precisamos conversar.'

'-Tem alguma coisa errada?' – ele perguntou, e os olhos de Snape se tornaram de um negro profundo.

'-Preciso te contar uma coisa. Vamos para os jardins.' – ela puxou o pai pela mão e seguiram um bom caminho até encontrarem um banco de pedra.

'-Pai' – ela começou, assim que se sentaram – 'eu estou indo embora.' – Snape não disse nada, apenas mirou-a e deixou-a continuar – 'Amanhã cedo. Tenho uma Chave de Portal ativada para a França, e dia dois de junho o meu treinamento de Auror começa.' – ela avisou-o.

'-Auror?' – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – surpreso, mas não muito.

Serena concordou displicentemente, os olhos firmes – 'Eu decidi que é isso que eu quero ser. A guerra mudou tudo. Meus planos e perspectivas de vida, me fez ver o quanto de gente inútil e criminosa há para ser eliminado para que possamos viver num lugar bom.'

'-Você não precisa fazer isso.'

'-Não preciso, mas eu quero. Não vou ficar feliz enquanto não eliminar esses bastardos que estão aí aterrorizando a vida de famílias, assim como Voldemort fez conosco. Eu quero fazer isso pela minha mãe, e principalmente por mim.'

Snape sorriu de lado.

'-Só me prometa que você não vai se tornar uma heroína como Potter.'

'-Heroísmo nunca fez meu tipo.' – ela sorriu espelhando o pai.

'-Você é cruel, filha.' – ele permitiu-se debochar – 'Esses bastardos merecem sofrer nas mãos de gente como você.' – apesar da fala, o sorriso era orgulhoso.

Snape pensou por um tempo e uma questão surgiu em sua cabeça. Depois de lembrar-se de cenas dos últimos dias, tudo fez sentido.

'-E Draco?' – ele perguntou –'Você já falou com ele?'

Serena suspirou longa e languidamente – 'Não vou falar.' – ela engoliu em seco e olhou para a grama à sua frente, mas a fala era decidida – 'Não espero que você entenda, pai, mas espero que você não me critique. Eu demorei um bom tempo para decidir que seria melhor assim, que seria o melhor para mim. Só confie que fiz a escolha certa, mesmo que você ache errado.' – ela pediu.

Snape concordou.

'-Se é assim que você quer, confio em você. Mas você sabe que ele pode não estar esperando quando você voltar.'

Ela acenou e suspirou novamente. Era difícil aceitar.

'-É muito provável que não esteja.' – ela sorriu sem emoção.

'-É isso mesmo que você quer?'

'-Sim. E, por favor, não conte a ele para onde eu fui e muito menos o que eu fui fazer. Quero que isso fique entre nós.' – Serena pediu ao pai, séria como uma adulta.

'-Ficará, Serena. Você vai me mandar um pergaminho sempre que puder, não é mesmo?'

'-Certamente. E você pode ir me visitar.' – ela entregou um pequeno pergaminho com endereços e explicações exatas – 'Só vai precisar ir até o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional no Ministério. Sua entrada está liberada no meu alojamento.'

'-Ótimo. Você não poderia abandonar assim o seu velho pai.'

'-Eu não vou. E você sabe que não, não depois de todo esse tempo tentando fazer com que as coisas funcionassem entre a gente.'

Severo mirou-a atentamente, a filha era agora uma mulher e tinha tomado todas as decisões importantes sem a opinião dele. E ele se orgulhava de Serena mesmo assim; até mais, se possível. Não a queria de nenhuma outra forma, como pensara no início.

Queria sua filha, Serena Snape, e tudo que fizesse parte dela, inclusive o mau temperamento.

'-Você sempre vai poder voltar para casa.'

'-Eu sei, pai. Obrigada.' – ela agradeceu, fitando-o nos olhos.

'-Você não precisa me agradecer, Serena. Você sabe que não.' – ele suspirou, passando a mão pelas costas da filha –'Só trate de ficar viva, sim?'

'-Pode deixar.'

'-Quanto tempo?'

'-Ainda não sei. Vou ficar o quanto for preciso.'

Snape somente concordou.

'-Você está disposta a deixar sua vida para trás?' – ele perguntou, sério e preocupado.

'-Essa é minha vida agora, e como você disse: eu posso sempre voltar para casa. Confie que eu farei o melhor pra mim.'

'-Eu confio, Serena. Não confio em mim que estarei aqui esperando ansiosamente por você.'

'-Eu vou voltar, pai. Isso eu posso prometer.'

Snape concordou com a cabeça e eles voltaram para o baile de formatura.

'-Ah, eu vou para casa via Floo hoje, depois do baile. Se você não se importar, é claro.'

Ele assentiu, guiando-a para dentro do Salão. '-A casa é sua, claro que eu não me importo. Estarei lá pela manhã, então. Antes que você tenha partido.'

Serena concordou, dando um abraço rápido no pai.

'-Aproveite a festa e seus amigos' – recomendou com um meio sorriso cúmplice.

Serena dançou agitadamente com Eliza , depois músicas mais lentas começaram a tocar e Draco a conduziu. Trocaram de pares depois e ela acabou dançando com Blaise, que estava tão melancólico que parecia saber que a amiga ia embora.

Os cabelos tinham crescido novamente, depois de um elaborado feitiço de autoria da própria morena. Ela ameaçou-o depois, dizendo que não seria tão boazinha da próxima vez. Falou somente para manter as aparências; ela sabia que não haveria próxima vez.

Não dentro de um longo tempo.

O quarteto bebeu e riu junto pelo resto da noite. Quando os casais separaram-se, Serena e Draco seguiram de mãos dadas, quietos todo o percurso, noite afora. Já passavam das três da manhã e a festa ainda rolava solta no castelo.

Era felicidade demais para todos aqueles estudantes. A guerra tinha acabado, Voldemort estava morto e eles estavam formados. Serena pensou um pouco e resolveu que precisava comemorar também, já que era um milagre ela _e_ Snape estarem vivos.

Não valia à pena entristecer-se, nem mesmo por Draco. Era um namoro de adolescente e era uma surpresa ter durado tanto. Eles não eram Eliza e Blaise, e a garota estava decidida a dedicar-se à profissão. E nada fazia Serena Snape mudar de idéia.

O casal admirou a lua e foi confortado pela brisa primaveril que soprava lá fora, dançando calmamente ao som da música que uma banda bruxa famosíssima tocava no Salão Principal.

Draco falou de alguns planos futuros; todos incluíam limitou-se a concordar, os olhos frios e duros como há muito não eram. Beijaram-se algumas vezes, até Draco entrar para uma comemoração masculina.

Serena havia decidido há algum tempo que não contaria a Eliza também. Enviar-lhe-ia uma coruja dali a alguns dias explicando parte da situação. Ela nunca iria aceitar, e outra: ela não deixaria a amiga fazer o que estava pretendendo com Malfoy. Elizabeth Duncan daria um jeito de fazer a morena ficar.

E ela não podia. Não quando tudo que Serena queria era ir.

Ela olhou para Hogwarts pela última vez como estudante. Era majestosa, mesmo semi-coberta por destroços da guerra. Olhou os estudantes – mais animados do que nunca – e sorriu. O tempo lá fora o melhor da sua vida até o presente momento.

Tirou as sandálias que machucavam os pés e passou por Eliza, que dançava alegremente com Luna Lovegood. Disse que ia se deitar, que estava cansada e com os pés machucados. Deu um beijo na testa da prima e proferiu um 'se cuide' baixinho.

Serena seguiu até as masmorras e foi direto para os aposentos de Snape. A lareira crepitava com as flamas alaranjadas, que tornaram-se verdes com o pó de Floo. Arrastando o malão consigo, disse alto:

'-Mansão de Hampshire' – e desapareceu.

~"~

Draco andava sozinho e trombava com estudantes alegres demais – provavelmente devido ao álcool. Não conseguia encontrar Serena em lugar nenhum. Pegou mais um copo de Firewhisky, que desceu pela garganta queimando.

A comemoração não havia demorado o suficiente para Serena ter ido dormir. Ela era quem mais queria aproveitar a festa, ele se lembrava. Decidiu dar uma volta pelos jardins; procurá-la lá.

Encontrou Severo Snape, seu padrinho, também com um copo contendo o líquido avermelhado na mão. O olhar do homem era calmo como há muito não o era, e degustava pacientemente a bebida.

'-Tio Severo' – Draco chamou, e ele virou-se para encarar o afilhado.

Ele parecia mais homem ultimamente, mais maduro. Esse era o presente que Serena havia deixado ao loiro: maturidade e, principalmente, liberdade. Draco já não era o garoto mimado que Severo vira crescer. Tinha assumido responsabilidades para com a mãe e para com a fortuna da família, que estava agora em suas mãos.

'-Você viu Serena por aí?' – perguntou, desatento, girando calmamente o líquido dentro do copo que segurava – 'Não consigo encontrá-la em lugar nenhum.' – admitiu, dando de ombros.

Severo engoliu em seco, e falou sem preocupação em encará-lo.

'-Ela foi embora, Draco.'

'-Como assim? Ela está em Hampshire?' – franziu o cenho, confuso – 'Achei que só partíssemos amanhã.'

'-Ela foi realmente embora, rapaz. Foi viver a vida que ela quis.' – declarou, sorrindo de deboche.

'-Você quer dizer que...' – ele respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos – 'Quer dizer que ela foi embora sem ter a decência nem de falar comigo antes?'

'-Parece que sim.' – ele sorriu fino e sorveu todo o Firewhisky do copo, virando-se para sair, porém não sem antes escutar o que Draco falava.

'-Eu tinha certeza que ela iria fazer algo do tipo. Sonserina estúpida! É impossível ser feliz com Serena Snape!' – ele praguejou, irritadíssimo, mas Severo notou tristeza e mágoa naquela fala.

Draco Malfoy também seguiria sua vida em diante. E aquele dia mudou tudo, pelo resto de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então, pessoal?

Ah, o nome do capítulo é, na verdade, uma música que fez muito sentido desde que eu decidi terminar a história desse jeito. É do John Mayer, apesar de eu não gostar muito dele. A letra da música se encaixa perfeitamente bem com o fim de Draco e Serena.

Não deixem de ler o último capítulo... Será _intenso_, eu prometo.

Ah, e me digam nas reviews como vocês acharam que a fic ia acabar ou como querem que ela acabe.

Respondendo os comentários...

**Escarlet Esthier:** Obrigada! Acompanhe o próximo capítulo e continue me dizendo o que achou.

**Daniela Snape:** A atualização foi rápida, não foi? Hahaha, obrigada... Esse momento tinha que acontecer, não é mesmo? O que achou deste cap.? Me diga o que você espera para o _último_. Continue comentando!

**karinepira:** Aqui está, com o rumo que o nosso casal tomou, espero que vocês entendam, rsrs. Tudo será explicado no próximo capítulo, por isso não me mate tão já! Obrigada por acompanhar, karine... E continue mandando reviews!

**Fushigikage:** Que review enooooorme! O povo daqui podia se inspirar em você, hein? Hahahaha. Sério, pare de xingar seus reviews porque elas sempre fazem meu dia mais feliz, rsrs. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, mas... Sinto em dizer que desta vez não houve adivinhação. Nem casamento. Nem filhotes para o Snape. Imagino que você, neste exato momento, esteja com ganas de me matar, e eu sugiro que não faça isso, porque assim vocês nunca saberão o que acontece no final, MUHAHAHAHA. É melhor que eu continue vivinha da Silva. Bem, outras coisitchas que você adivinhou só no próximo capítulo. E sim: eu vou ser MUITO malvada com vocês, leitores... Por isso é bom que me mandem reviews, hein? O _último_ cap. tá escrito... Só depende de vocês, rsrsrs. E é isso. Obrigada por acompanhar e eu espero de verdade que você tenha gostado da fic e que goste do próximo capítulo. Continue acompanhando! ;)

**Lembrando...** O último capítulo está escrito. Depende de vocês quando ele será postado. Podem colaborar com reviews, eu ficarei feliz, hahaha

Beijo, L.


	31. Ano novo, novos anos

**N/A: **Este é o último capítulo e desta vez não vou falar muito. Acho que vocês vão gostar. Espero que gostem.

De todo o coração para vocês, que acompanham a fic há tanto tempo. Para os que estão comigo há dois anos, e para os que encontraram a fic agora. Muito obrigada.

Estou postando hoje em comemoração às minhas férias, uhul! Começaram exatamente hoje.

A única coisa que peço é que me contem o que acharam, estou curiosa.

É isso...

* * *

><p><strong>Mansão de Hampshire – 30 de dezembro de 2006, 22:15<strong>

Uma mulher ruiva recostava-se levemente ao balcão da varanda, admirando lá de cima os jardins da Mansão, agora secos. Na estufas, rosas frondosas faziam-se notar em meio à paisagem tipicamente invernal.

Ela segurava uma taça de vinho na mão, a qual balançava gentilmente de tempos em tempos. Sentira falta de casa.

Os cabelos agora estavam mais curtos, batiam-lhe pouco abaixo dos ombros e continuavam lisos como sempre foram, agora dando a ela um ar mais adulto. Os olhos azuis brilhavam com maturidade, e carregavam um brilho totalmente diferente do que era conhecido antigamente.

Diferente do que era conhecido sete anos antes.

Ela apoiara um braço no balcão, e admirava a noite nublada pelo frio, quando ouviu um barulho vindo de trás, o ruído viera da requintada porta de folhas duplas que levava até ali. Aquele imenso salão ocupava todo o terceiro andar.

Porém, no momento só havia uma pessoa ali.

Ela virou-se calma e decididamente, a taça de vinho brincando na mão. Ainda de lado, deu um sorriso torto quase conhecido. Quase. Se sete anos não os tivessem separado.

'-Malfoy' – ela olhou-o, analisando-o – 'Vejo que o tempo fez bem a você.' – ela concluiu, o olhar enigmático.

'-Nem perto do bem que fez a _você_, minha cara' – ele respondeu, admirado diante da mulher à sua frente.

~"~

Era hora de voltar para casa, Serena Snape decidira. Já estava longe por muito tempo, e seu coração fez um apelo singelo – apelo esse que ela ignorara parcialmente bem durante um bom tempo. Mas não havia mais como evitar.

Vira Severo bastante durante os anos em que passou fora, mas nunca seria o suficiente. Ele não deixara que a filha se afastasse dele novamente, e, ao menos uma vez por mês, se encontravam.

Remexendo nas poucas coisas que guardara da época de Hogwarts, encontrou um pequeno livro de capa de couro azul. Sorriu. Eliza fazia falta em sua vida.

Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, concluiria que não era apenas a prima que estava faltando. Pegou no livrinho e folheou-o, brincando com as lembranças. Ele lhe fora muito útil uma vez, durante a guerra que agora parecia tão distante.

Serena sentia falta da época em que todos eles eram jovens, mesmo naqueles tempos difíceis. O sorriso fácil de Eliza aparecia em uma das poucas fotos que eles tiraram juntos. Blaise sorria galanteador e Draco abraçava uma Serena quase oito anos mais jovem.

Um pequeno pergaminho escorregou do livrinho azul. Ela reconheceu-o imediatamente.

Tudo mudara em sua vida, mas ela tinha prometido a si mesma que quando aquele bilhete realmente fizesse sentido em sua vida, ela o obedeceria. Era adulta, tinha decidido usar um feitiço nos cabelos para que eles ficassem alaranjados, viajara bastante, e ficara fora de casa por mais tempo do que gostaria.

_Para você se lembrar de como é bom voltar para casa. A partida é sempre necessária, Serena, mas o lar é onde o coração está, e é para onde é sempre bom voltar._

Dumbledore tinha escrito no primeiro natal que Serena passara no mundo mágico. Era hora de voltar para casa.

~"~

Serena encarou-o sob a luz fraca da lua cheia encoberta pela neblina, combinada com alguns pisca-piscas que Narcisa Malfoy insistira em colocar em todo o entorno da casa para as comemorações.

O cabelo estava mais curto e um pouco mais escuro, não tão platinado quanto era na época de Hogwarts. O queixo dele tinha se alargado, não a ponto de perder o pontiagudo característico. Algo no olhar dele também mudara, e a postura era menos juvenil.

Menos o rapaz por quem Serena, um dia, tinha se apaixonado.

'-Seu pai sentiu sua falta' – ele disse, sério e adulto – 'é bom que você tenha voltado. Ele tem nos deixado malucos nos últimos anos.' – ele concluiu com um sorriso fino e seriedade no olhar.

'-Foi realmente muito tempo.' – Serena concordou, bebericando o vinho.

'-Algum motivo especial para o retorno?' – ele inquiriu, sarcástico. Ela, porém, não revirou os olhos nem arqueou a sobrancelha como ele esperava.

Também não era a sonserina por quem Draco Malfoy tinha se apaixonado aos dezesseis anos.

'-Consegui uma transferência para cá. Sinto falta da Inglaterra.' – ela disse, séria.

O queixo de Malfoy cedeu um pouco. Ela estava tão diferente. As maçãs do rosto mais altas e delineadas, os lábios menos infantis, e uma expressão tão serena que uma pontada doeu no estômago do loiro.

Assim que ele chegara à mansão fora avisado por sua mãe que Serena tinha voltado. E mais: que ela estava ali. No caminho até o terceiro andar imaginara muita coisa. No começo queria que ela estivesse apática, cansada e gorda.

Queria que ela tivesse sofrido pelo que fez a ele. Já no primeiro lance de escadas, ele desejou que ela chorasse e lhe pedisse perdão. Depois, queria que ela estivesse atormentada, queria ver no rosto dela o quanto os anos passados tinham sido difíceis.

Porém, tudo que Draco Malfoy viu em Serena fora plenitude.

Ela estava inteira desta vez. Não faltava nenhum pedaço.

E era o que ele mais temia, porque significava que não havia mesmo mais espaço para ele na vida dela.

'-E como estão as coisas por aqui?' – Serena perguntou subitamente, fitando as luzinhas que piscavam magicamente atrás do loiro.

Draco enfureceu-se. Ela fazia aquela pergunta como se tivesse tirado apenas uma semana de férias.

_Durante os sete anos que você desapareceu? Nada, querida! O tempo parou por aqui enquanto você brincava de esconde-esconde. E a sua vida, a propósito, como está?_

Ele pensou, bravo e suspirou antes de conseguir dar a ela uma resposta coerente.

'-Mudou muita coisa.' – respondeu simplesmente, fitando os olhos azuis que há sete anos pensava conhecer bem.

'-Eu imagino' – ela sorriu de leve, compreensiva demais para Malfoy, mas com uma pitada de tristeza nada costumeira na voz.

'-E afinal o que você esteve fazendo durante sete anos fora?' – ele finalmente perguntou, deixando a mágoa transparecer sem querer – 'Porque seu pai manteve muito bem o segredo sobre onde e o que você esteve fazendo, apesar de eu ter certeza que minha mãe soube esse tempo todo.'

'-Estou feliz por eles' – ela comentou, antes de responder a pergunta principal – ', você sabe que gosto muito de sua mãe.' – Draco olhou para ela abismado. Ela não iria mesmo respondê-lo?!

'-Eu não quero conversar sobre isso agora, Malfoy.' –disse, autoritária, mas com a voz leve e saudosa – 'Faz sete anos que não venho à Hampshire, é ano novo e eu tenho a certeza de que podemos falar sobre isso em outro momento.'

Draco concordou.

'-É bom que desçamos' – ele disse, a voz adulta e séria – ', eles devem estar esperando por nós lá em baixo.'

A neve tinha começado a cair quando Serena seguiu Draco pelas escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, iluminada pelos pequenos pisca-piscas. Ela tinha sido recebida, afinal, por uma bela paisagem.

'-Estou morando no centro de Londres, em um apartamento. Podemos conversar lá.' – ela concluiu, os olhos azuis sérios fitando os cinza –'Você merece algumas explicações.' – e seguiu pela escada, deixando o loiro para trás.

Tudo tinha mudado.

~"~

Serena tinha comprado comida japonesa e arrumado-a despretensiosamente numa luxuosa mesinha de centro na sala. Não queria que parecesse um jantar. As coisas já estavam estranhas demais.

Tinha também tirado as proteções da lareira para que ele pudesse atravessar, e agora separava uma garrafa de vinho de seu estoque particular, tinha deixado uma de firewhisky à mão também, só para o caso de Malfoy não ter mudado tanto assim.

O apartamento era grande para as proporções normais e era muito bem decorado. A sala era refinada e moderna, bem ao estilo londrino e tinha a parede externa revestida toda de vidro, de onde era possível ver a enorme sacada da cobertura.

Era um prédio trouxa de uma região mista da cidade. Serena gostava das invenções deles, como a eletricidade, televisão, celulares, até mesmo carro, embora ela preferisse aparatar quando podia.

Snape aprovara imensamente a escolha do imóvel e estava feliz pela filha, embora ela tomasse as próprias decisões. Apesar de tudo, Serena estava ao seu alcance agora, diferentemente de quando ela tinha quinze anos e eles se reencontraram. A casa da filha não era perto da Mansão, mas ao menos era no mesmo país agora, e podia aparatar até lá sempre que quisesse.

Quando a mulher colocava as taças na mesinha, a lareira fez barulho. Dela saiu um loiro alto e altivo, vestido elegantemente e sacando a varinha para livrar-se da fuligem das vestes. Serena não estava arrumada: usava calças de ioga, um cardigan preto largo e uma blusinha justa por baixo.

Estava descalça também, Draco notara. Mas ela estava lindíssima, mesmo assim. Os cabelos – agora ruivos – estavam acomodados num rabo de cavalo frouxo, a franja solta. Aquela aparência fazia-a parecer mais real e menos saída dos sonhos do homem loiro.

'-Como vai, Serena?' – perguntou ele, cordial, analisando o luxuoso apartamento.

'-Malfoy' – ela cumprimentou com a cabeça, pegando uma taça de vinho e enchendo – 'Vinho ou firewhisky?'

'-Vinho para mim está bom.' – disse, tirando o casaco e procurando um elfo – 'Você não trouxe nenhum elfo da Mansão?' – ele perguntou em tom quase indignado.

'-Não são necessários aqui. Tome e de cá a capa.' – ela entregou a taça e pendurou o casaco em um mancebo próximo à porta de entrada do apartamento, cruzando a sala e a sala de jantar.

'-Você vive como trouxa aqui?' – ele franziu de leve o cenho, vendo uma enorme televisão preta em um dos cantos da sala.

'-Não, é só um prédio trouxa. Mas eu realmente não preciso de um elfo, ainda mais com trouxas por perto.'

Draco analisou a situação, mas ainda estava meio confuso. Nunca vivera com trouxas, e não compreendia.

Serena foi até a mesinha onde tinha arrumado o jantar e sentou-se no tapete peludo, enchendo uma taça para si.

'-Já comeu comida japonesa?' – perguntou, divertida.

Ele acenou que não e juntou-se a ela no chão, com a própria taça balançando numa das mãos.

Comeram e beberam tranquilamente, mas a conversa adiada pesando ali. O clima era tenso, apesar de a conversa ter sido amigável durante o jantar.

Draco temia a cada palavra dita por Serena. Cada sentença o separava mais ainda dela.

Com ela ali era difícil assimilar que eram adultos agora, que não tinham mais dezessete anos. Não eram mais adolescentes. Aquilo era a vida real. Agora sem Voldemort nem guerras, ambos tinham seguido suas vidas e tinham se tornado pessoas normais, com vidas normais. Mas aquele caminho tinha se tornado uma bifurcação na vida dos dois, e cada um tomara uma direção.

Quando a refeição foi finalizada, Serena fez os pratos e os restos levitarem até a cozinha com um aceno de varinha, e ela tornou a encher as taças dos dois.

'-Você não me disse no que trabalha' – ele ponderou, sem saber que essa era exatamente a questão, bebericando o vinho.

'-Eu sou uma Auror, Draco' – ela disse para ele, encarando-o nos olhos – 'Eu fui para a França para o treinamento e passei esses anos na Bulgária, Polônia e Alemanha em missões.'

Ela disse tudo de uma vez e o homem teve que segurar-se para não cuspir o vinho. Serena uma Auror?

'-Então quer dizer que você, Serena Snape, é uma Auror?'

'-Do mais alto escalão' – ela sorriu de leve com o susto dele.

'-Merlin' – ele suspirou – 'não vá me dizer que trabalha para Potter.' – ele desdenhou.

'-Potter trabalha para mim, na verdade.' – Serena deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

'-Potter o que? Você é uma heroinazinha ou algo do tipo agora, Serena?' – ele estreitou os olhos e franziu o cenho, quase sem acreditar.

'-Não, deixo a parte do heroísmo para o Harry, ele e a população bruxa gostam disso. Eu gosto mesmo é da adrenalina e de exterminar as pragas do mundo bruxo.'

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha – 'Então vocês são colegas de trabalho?'

'-Como eu já disse, sou do escalão mais alto do Ministério da Magia francês, trabalho oficialmente para eles. Potter não quis ir tão longe, ele gosta de destruir inimigos públicos, não os mais perigosos.'

'-Então você vai voltar para a França?' – ele inquiriu, sorvendo o vinho.

'-Fui transferida para cá, e Harry me ajudou. Agora realmente trabalharemos juntos. Vou coordenar as missões dele.'

'-Vocês se tornaram amigos ou algo do tipo?' – ele estranhou pelo modo cordial que ela falava de Potter.

'-Parece que sim.' – ela deu de ombros, colocando mais vinho em sua taça – 'Gosto muito de Ginny e vou visitá-los de vez em quando.'

'-Visitá-los onde?' – ele debochou – 'Na casa de Potter?' – ele abafou uma risada.

'-Sou madrinha da Lily, a filha mais nova dele, Draco.' – foi a vez dela de debochar dele quando o homem perdeu a cor.

'-Surpreso?' – ela deu um sorrisinho torto, mas mais adulto do que os que costumavam estampar seu rosto em Hogwarts.

'-As coisas realmente mudaram para nós dois' – ele concluiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e tomando mais vinho – 'E você gosta da filha de Potter?' – ele franziu o nariz quase com nojo.

'-Claro que sim. Ela ainda é pequena, e não simpatizo muito com bebês ou com os outros filhos de Potter, mas gosto de Lily.' – ela sorriu e Draco percebeu que gostava dos novos sorrisos de Serena, apesar de ainda não ter visto o sorriso que ele mais gostava – 'E você, Malfoy? O que andou fazendo?'

'-Bem, depois que fui julgado pelo envolvimento com Artes das Trevas, ligação com Voldemort, pela morte de Dumbledore e como legítimo Comensal da Morte – e graças a Merlin fui considerado inocente – vendi alguns bens do meu pai e tripliquei a fortuna dele com a empresa que eu criei. Blaise decidiu que seriamos sócios, e abrimos essa empresa que gerencia grande parte dos empreendimentos bruxos na Inglaterra. Agora temos uma sede na França também, que Zabini comanda.' – ele sorriu fino, orgulhoso do trabalho.

'-Tenho certeza que não foi graças a Merlin.' – ela sorriu travessa.

'-Do que você está falando?' – ele estreitou os olhos – 'Você sabe quem mandou as lembranças do meu julgamento? Severo jura que não foi ele.'

Serena somente sorriu de lado.

'-Nenhuma outra pessoa poderia ter feito isso, não é mesmo, Snape?' – ele concluiu, cansado, percebendo que a resposta estava na sua frente – 'Por que você fez isso depois de ir embora? Para debochar de mim?' – ele perguntou, sério, e os olhos prateados tornaram-se cinza chumbo.

'-Você não merecia, Malfoy' – ela concluiu, arrumando a posição no sofá cor de gelo – 'Não depois de tudo.'

Draco encrespou os lábios, irritado. Gostava mais de falar sobre o que tinham feito depois, não antes da partida de Serena.

'-Eu merecia ficar em Hogwarts te procurando feito um parvo, é isso o que eu merecia? Eu merecia ser deixado no baile de formatura? Eu merecia saber pelo _seu pai_ que você tinha ido?' – ele balançou a cabeça, ficando de pé e olhando para a parede de vidro –'Você deveria ter pensado em outras coisas que eu teria merecido. Eu teria sido mais grato.'

'-Você queria ir para Azkaban, é isso?' – ela debochou – 'Se ainda quiser, posso facilmente providenciar.' – a língua ácida do tempo de Hogwarts voltara por um instante, mas a seriedade ainda era a adulta. Ela estava calma e analisava-o.

Serena calmamente foi até uma prateleira e pegou a garrafa de firewhisky. Chamou dois copos com um feitiço e colocou o líquido avermelhado neles. Ofereceu um à Draco.

'-Tomando firewhisky?' – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, aceitando.

'-Muitas coisas mudaram, você mesmo disse.'

'-Eu realmente achei que você era decente demais para fazer aquilo comigo.' – ele suspirou, bebendo o firewhisky.

'-Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito, Draco. Nesses aspectos, é bom que você saiba que sou bastante prática.' – Serena disse como se não fosse importante.

'-Prática? Você sumiu por sete anos sem me dizer uma palavra sobre isso.'

'-Nós tínhamos dezessete anos! Francamente.' – ela pediu, rindo.

'-Então é assim que você encara?'

'-E como _você_ encara?'- ela inquiriu, colocando mais firewhisky nos dois copos.

'-Não falo por você, mas eu costumava ser bastante sincero sobre o que eu sentia naquela época, Snape.'

'-E também eu era. Sincera para uma garota de dezessete anos que não sabia nada sobre o amor.' – ela franziu o cenho, discordando dele.

'-E agora você sabe?' – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

'-Sei que é mais do que aquilo.' – ela deu de ombros, ficando séria de repente.

'-A resposta para essa pergunta é simples, minha cara: se tivesse sido difícil me deixar lá aquele dia, ignorante da situação você teria me amado, não importa quantos anos tivéssemos. Admita isso'

'-A idade importa muito, Malfoy. Com dezessete anos eu não sabia nada sobre nada!' – ela insistiu, ficando de pé e deixando seus pés tocarem o tapete macio.

'-Então por que você não se casou com um alemão enquanto esteve por lá, já que tinha mais do que dezessete anos?'

'-Francamente, Malfoy, não aja como o estúpido que não é. Eu saí com caras diferentes durante esses anos, e se tivesse gostado mesmo de algum eu teria ficado por lá.'

'-Veio caçar ingleses, Snape?'

'-Não me acuse como se você não enganasse uma por semana.' – ela apontou o indicador para o nariz dele.

Por fim, os dois suspiraram e tentaram se acalmar,mentalmente decidindo que aquele não era o caminho.

'-Eu queria que você tivesse me dito' – Draco disse sério, para a parede – 'Seu pai me fez prometer uma porção de coisas sobre você e agora eu percebo que quem deveria ter prometido era _você_.'

Serena olhou para os pés afundados no tapete.

'-Draco, não teria dado certo entre nós, conforme-se.' – ela pediu, uma mão delicada no ombro dele, tocando-o pela primeira vez na noite – 'Nós éramos muito novos. Ia acabar uma hora ou outra.'

Um arrepio correu o corpo do homem quando sentiu aquele pequeno toque. Há muito tempo não sentia-se tão vivo com uma mulher, e ela tinha apenas tocado de leve seu ombro.

'-Ainda pode dar' –ele disse, segurando a mão dela – 'Eu tenho certeza que você sente o mesmo arrepio que eu, Serena.'

'-Isso se chama tesão, Draco.' – ela bufou, desvencilhando sua mão das dele e afastando-se para olhar a parede de vidro.

'-Por quantos franceses você sentiu isso, hã?' – ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando não obteve resposta.

'-E você, Draco? Por que não se casou?' – ela virou-se, calma, e olhou-o nos olhos para inquirir – 'Tenho certeza que não lhe faltaram pretendentes.'

Aquela era uma pergunta difícil de se responder. Por que não? Nem ele ao certo sabia. Na verdade, o loiro sabia, mas também não queria admitir. Admitir aquilo era mudar tudo.

Ele não respondeu, então Serena continuou:

'-Foi tempo demais, Malfoy' – ela disse, triste, sentando-se no sofá novamente – ', eu não te conheço mais e nem você a mim. Nós não somos mais adolescentes em Hogwarts.'

'-E você não está disposta a tentar, não é mesmo? Talvez você não tenha mudado tanto, Serena Snape. Eu estou disposto a te conhecer como adulta.' – ele fitou-a e jogou-se no outro sofá, encarando perigosamente a lareira.

'Isso não daria certo, Malfoy. Vá por mim' – ela suspirou, cutucando o copo em sua mão – 'Nós passamos dois anos juntos e sete separados depois.' – balançou a cabeça – 'Não tem como isso dar certo.'

Draco estava bravo com aquilo tudo. Não achava que Serena estivesse mesmo certa. E não gostava dessa versão adulta dela que pensava demais.

'-Você me amou uma vez. Por que não poderia acontecer de novo?' –ele inquiriu num brado.

'-Foi um amor de adolescente, muito diferente de tudo o que o amor representa para mim _hoje_. Eu não podia te amar naquela época, Malfoy.' – ela falou tudo encarando a parede à sua frente, desviando às vezes para olhar o loiro, que fitava o copo em suas mãos – 'Eu não sabia metade de quem eu era. Eu _estava_ pela metade. Aconteceram mais coisas nesses anos do que você pode imaginar.'

'-E agora, como você está?' – ele perguntou, desta vez calmo, surpreendendo-a com a pergunta – 'Achou os pedaços que faltavam?'

Serena afundou no sofá e limitou-se a assentir.

Decidido, puxou-a para um beijo. Serena assustou-se, mas correspondeu. Sete anos sem sentir aquelas borboletas no estômago. Começou voraz, necessitado, as línguas desesperadas, clamando pela boca do outro. Mas acabou singelo, e o coração de Serena batia num ritmo mais rápido do que ela gostaria no fim.

'-Você sentiu isso?' – ele disse, gesticulando – 'Pelas barbas de Merlin, Snape, eu tenho certeza que sentiu. Você deve ter percebido, como eu tive o desprazer de constatar, que isso não acontece com mais ninguém. Com todas as outras foi diferente.'

Ela concordou silenciosamente. Confusa de verdade pela primeira vez naqueles anos; não queria admitir nada daquilo.

'-Se os pedaços estão devidamente unidos, acho que podemos começar direito desta vez.' – ele sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

'-Draco, não é só sobre isso... Eu estou completa, mas mais complicada do que nunca. E, ao contrário do que você possa pensar, eu não sou apenas aquela garota de Hogwarts.' – ela engoliu em seco e continuou,mais adulta do que nunca – 'Eu sou a criança que foi abandonada num orfanato quando bebê, órfã de mãe. Sou a adolescente que cresceu revoltada num minúsculo quarto do subúrbio de Londres. Eu sou a garota que conheceu o pai com quinze anos, e odiou-o antes de tudo. A garota que, mesmo depois de tudo, não conhecia a própria história. Sou a garota que lutou na Segunda Guerra Bruxa, que ganhou cicatrizes horrendas tentando salvar o pai, que foi torturada na batalha de Hogwarts.' – Serena fixou os olhos azuis nele e continuou– 'Eu sou a mulher que foi treinada na França, e a Auror que trabalhou duramente para conseguir promoções e medalhas, que enfrentou criminosos que cometeram atrocidades que você não consegue nem imaginar. Eu sou tudo isso, Malfoy.' – ela suspirou.

'-Serena, isso não tem importanc...' – o homem começou, e foi rapidamente interrompido.

'-Tem importância, Draco, porque, se algum dia você escolher gostar de mim novamente, tem que me conhecer. Não somos mais adolescentes e você não pode mais fingir que eu sou uma simples sonserina com hormônios exaltados. Nunca fui.'

'-E se eu escolher gostar?' – Draco fitou-a com intensidade, fisicamente longe dela, mas quase sentindo seu calor.

'-Terá que me conhecer.' – ela sussurrou – 'Inteira, desta vez.'

Ele aproximou-se e sentou no mesmo sofá que ela. '-Você me disse que um dia eu saberia sua história, e foi durante a formatura. Talvez este dia tenha chegado, Serena.'

Ela suspirou e ponderou, passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Serena chamou uma taça limpa e serviu-se de vinho, completando o copo de Malfoy com firewhisky. Acomodou-se novamente no chão, sentada no tapete felpudo e recostada ao sofá. O homem permanecera no sofá e esperava que ela começasse.

Serena contou sobre os sonhos de criança e a época do orfanato. Em como sonhava em ter pais, e que nunca fora adotada. Contou sobre as decepções quando a idade foi aumentando; sobre como odiou os pais por anos a fio por terem abandonado-a.

Falou sobre a adolescência conturbada e o desejo de ser rebelde. Contou mais sobre o primeiro namorado. Descreveu a emoção de receber, finalmente, a Carta Bruxa, e a decepção de todos os anos anteriores.

Contou sobre como descobrira, tragicamente, que Snape era seu pai. Contou sobre o ódio mútuo inicial. Contou também a história de Alexia, dos infortúnios da família Spring, da morte prematura da mãe. Acrescentou algumas histórias dos pais como o casal que ninguém imaginaria.

Com certo pesar, contou como descobrira que Snape gostava dela como filha e não a repudiava como ela mesmo pensava. Contou sobre Elena Summers, e como descobrira que ela e Eliza eram primas.

Narrou como foi triste aquele inverno sem a prima, como fora a briga. Contou como Severo ajudou-as a retomar o antigo laço de amizade. Contou, também, que fora ela quem sugerira à Dumbledore que Draco se tornasse um espião e contou sobre o que Severo achara daquilo na época.

Contou como temia por ele e pelo pai na Guerra, e em como nada mais importava para ela naquele momento a não ser a aniquilação de Voldemort. Contou como Potter a tinha ajudado de inúmeras maneiras, e como Granger ajudara-a com a Poção de Ressurreição para Severo. Revelou, finalmente, a grande importância daquela guerra para ela: vingança pela mãe, pelo pai, pela família que eles poderiam ter sido.

Contou sobre a tortura e sobre o medo de ser a filha perdida do mais leal Comensal da Morte – que na realidade era um espião. Contou sobre o alívio do fim da guerra, e sobre conversas entre ela e o pai que Draco não podia nem sequer imaginar.

Descreveu a Mansão de Oxfordshire e a emoção de finalmente conhecer a família. Contou sobre como Severo agiu naquele dia e o que tinham discutido a respeito disso.

Finalmente, contou sobre a decisão de tornar-se Auror – como fizera isso motivada pela morte precoce da mãe. Contou sobre os meses de pesquisa, sobre o formulário que preenchera para ser aceita no treinamento na França, e sobre a carta de recomendação dirigida pela própria McGonagall, que sentia-se em déficit com a garota.

Contou o porquê daquilo. Contou a história das cartas desviadas.

Para finalizar, contou sobre os anos de treinamento árduo, as missões, as experiências de quase morte. Contou sobre a amizade com a família de Potter, sobre a falta imensa que sentia de Eliza.

Contou alguns sonhos reveladores sobre Alexia, e como ela lhe pedia para ajudar o pai a arrumar uma companheira. Disse, novamente, o quanto estava feliz por Narcisa estar morando em Hampshire.

Toda sua vida foi descrita em detalhes naquela sala, naquela noite. Draco sorriu no fim de tudo, um sorriso tranqüilo que ele mesmo sabia ser raro em seu rosto. Acariciou o pescoço e os cabelos de Serena quando ela terminou de falar, a voz ligeiramente embargada.

'-Você ainda quer tentar?' – ela balançou a cabeça, descrente e rindo baixo de deboche.

'-Mais do que nunca.' – Draco segurou a mão pequena e branca da garota, que a puxou um pouco, numa atitude fugitiva.

'-Bem, só faltou lhe contar uma coisa, uma coisa que levou alguns anos para que eu aceitasse ou realmente compreendesse. E eu jurei que nunca lhe diria.' – ela sorriu de leve, respirando fundo como se fosse lhe faltar ar – 'Eu não quis falar com você no baile de formatura porque se você tivesse me pedido para ficar, eu teria ficado.' – Serena Snape abriu os olhos azuis depois de falar, sendo sincera com Draco e consigo mesmo – 'E agora você sabe quanto era importante para mim ir.' – acrescentou, correndo os dedos por entre os fios espessos do tapete.

Ele sorriu.

'-E eu teria pedido.'

'-Eu sei que sim.'

'-Mas então talvez nada fosse como é hoje' – Malfoy acrescentou, sabiamente – 'E eu gosto de quem nos tornamos. Nós dois.' – enfatizou, a boca repuxando um dos lados num meio sorriso.

'-Também prefiro assim.'

'-Gosto de você inteira, resolvida, sem pendências. E gosto de mim controlando minha própria vida, meu trabalho e minha casa como todo Malfoy deve fazer.'

'-Talvez esses sete anos fossem necessários, Loiro.' – ela disse para o tapete e sentiu mãos firmes apertarem seu ombro, quase numa massagem.

'-Agora estou certo que sim. Eu nunca pensei isso, mas talvez eu também precisasse descobrir quem eu era e o que realmente queria.'

Começou com um beijo de reconciliação, e no instante seguinte estavam na pomposa cama king-size de Serena. Não foi como um reencontro, com angústias e choros. Foi como um recomeço.

Eles tinham mudado e estavam se descobrindo; como se fosse a primeira vez.

Afinal, agora eles sabiam exatamente onde queriam chegar e como. Sabiam suas preferências e compreendiam os segredos um do outro.

Tudo isso fizera os sete anos valerem à pena.

Não foram anos perdidos separados. Os dois, ao final da noite, compreendiam bem isso.

Foram anos necessários para que eles ficassem juntos.

~"~

Alexandra Spring e Severo Snape tiveram uma discussão bem parecida, há mais de quarenta anos, quando se reencontraram ao lecionarem juntos em Hogwarts. Porém, diferentemente do casal mais jovem, quem tentara convencer Severo durante a noite toda fora Alexia.

Mas a situação era a mesma da filha.

E Serena, apesar de tudo, também tinha se aventurado pelos caminhos do amor, os mesmos que Alexandra seguira quando jovem.

E ela descobrira que não era imune a esse vírus, como imaginava. O amor contaminava a todos em algum momento da vida. Mesmo aos que achavam não o merecer, como Severo, mesmo aos que não acreditavam nele, como Serena, mesmo aos que amavam pessoas erradas, como Alexia, e mesmo aos que acreditavam que não passariam a vida toda com uma pessoa só, como Draco.

Mesmo que não admitissem, o amor mudara o rumo das vidas deles, de uma forma, ou de outra.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aí, gente? Meu coração está apertado por ter que dizer adeus.

Posso falar que há a possibilidade de um bônus e a certeza de um epílogo (que será curtinho). O que vocês acham?

Anyway, a fic estará classificada como completa a partir de hoje, qualquer coisa que vier será apenas um mimo.

Obrigada novamente à todos vocês, à Manu Black, nossa beta reader, e à J.K. Rowling e sua história maravilhosa. Lembrando que a fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos e todos os personagens que vocês conhecem foram criados pela J.K.

Dois anos de Love's Ways.

E vamos às reviews:

**Fushigikage:** Finalmente consegui escrever esse nome sem olhar letra por letra! Uhul! Hahahaha. Simplesmente adoro como você comenta cada detalhe! Isso é tãaaao bom pra uma autora! Eu realmente fiquei preocupada, admito. Você sumiu! E o que achou deste cap, han? As coisas melhoraram, hein? O que acha que vai acontecer no bônus? Adoro quando você brinca de detetive, hahahaha. Postei mega rápido, não? Espero que você não demore tanto pra ver a atualização desta vez :/ Me diga o que achou, por favor. É isso aí. Até o epílogo!

**Daniela Snape:** Espero que você tenha gostado deste cap, Dani! Eu estou até melancólica... Não sei o que farei da vida agora, hahahaha. Tá batendo aquele sentimento de perda. Enfim, espero não ter decepcionado. O que acha da possibilidade de um bônus? Comente e me deixe saber! :)

**Asuen:** Peço perdão, hahahaha. Tinha que ter um climinha, não é mesmo? E me conte: gostou do último capítulo? A última coisa que quero é ter decepcionado vocês! Me diz o que achou! Ah, e sobre o bônus? O que pensa disso? Continue comentando :D

**karinepira:** Espero que vocês tenha gostado mais deste aqui, hahaha. Sei que o outro foi meio decepcionante :/. Não fique brava com a Serena! Ela fez o que tinha que fazer e acho que este capítulo explica muita coisa do anterior... Ela é uma pessoa difícil, coitada. As coisas ficaram esclarecidas? E sobre a nova companheira de Snape, han? rsrsrs. O que acha de um bônus? Enfim, obrigada por acompanhar! Espero do fundo do coração que tenha gostado :D

**Um beijo enorme, L.**

**PS: **E viva as férias! :3


	32. BÔNUS

**N/A:** Pessoas, este é o bônus... E saiu um _pouquinho_ maior do que eu imaginava, ganhando o prêmio de maior cap. da fic, rsrs. Só avisando para os que se assustarem com o tamanho, eu sei que está enorme!

Entãaaaaao... Se você, caro leitor, não estiver a fim de ler uma coisa tão grande dessas, sugiro que vá direto ao epílogo (que é bem curtinho!) e seja feliz, porque entenderá tudo perfeitamente.

Esse bônus **não** é um capítulo oficial da história, ele está aqui só para matar a curiosidade de como as coisas aconteceram, já que o que acontece também está no epílogo, portanto **vocês tem todo o direito de ignorá-lo se quiserem**, e imaginar um final diferente :D

Isso aí gente, mais esclarecimentos/despedidas no epílogo!

* * *

><p><strong>BÔNUS - UMA NOVA VIDA<strong>

Draco Malfoy dirigia um porsche preto até o centro de Londres, rumando para um apartamento luxuoso. Estacionou na rua. O prédio era uma antiga construção londrina de cômodos grandes, portanto não possuía estacionamento, mas, naquela parte de Londres e com um pouco de magia, nada aconteceria ao veículo.

'-Eu ainda não sei como você foi convencido a comprar um carro, Draco' – ela debochou, pegando a bolsa e esperando o namorado para entrarem juntos no prédio que abrigava o apartamento de Serena.

'-Parece que os trouxas tem invenções mais interessantes do que imaginamos, não que eu tenha me tornado amante de trouxas ou algo do tipo. Mas esta belezinha adaptada com magia é realmente útil.' – ele concluiu, apontando para o carro.

Serena riu e foi até o elevador de mãos dadas ao loiro.

Tinham saído para jantar, e estavam cansados pelo dia estressante de trabalho que ambos tiveram naquela sexta feira de novembro. Serena suspirou no elevador, fechando levemente os olhos.

'-Cansada, ruiva?' – ele perguntou, massageando de leve as costas dela com uma mão – 'Quer uma massagem?' – sorriu malicioso.

'-Muito. Podemos deixar para quando chegar em casa, amor.' – ela sorriu, bocejando.

'-Acho que não dará tempo nem de chegar até a cama e você estará dormindo.' – ele debochou.

Finalmente o elevador parou no último andar, que era ocupado todo pelo apartamento de Serena.

Sacando a varinha para tirar as proteções, ela abriu a porta. Os dois penduraram os casacos no armário escondido próximo à porta de entrada e Draco, com um aceno de varinha, fez o sistema de aquecimento funcionar.

'-Finalmente em casa.' – ela suspirou, livrando-se dos sapatos de salto que escolhera para aquela noite.

'-Dia difícil?' – ele perguntou.

'-Quase impossível. Estamos tentando rastrear seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy. Parece que ele resolveu reaparecer, e Harry quer ir atrás dele.'

Draco espantou-se e ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

'-Não fique bravo, Draco. Ele está foragido desde a Guerra.'

'-Eu sei. Quero mais é que eliminem mais essa praga, esses Aurores de merda que não tiveram capacidade de...'

'-Ei, não fale mal dos Aurores.' – ela resmungou, interrompendo-o.

'-Estou falando mal dos Aurores que não são você, amor' – ele beijou o rosto dela – 'Agora que você finalmente está no Ministério da Magia daqui tenho certeza que vão encontrá-lo.'

Serena sorriu de lado – 'Harry está realmente disposto a pegá-lo. O Ministério vai oferecer uma recompensa realmente alta para quem o encontrar. Vivo ou morto.' – acrescentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'-Ótimo.' – Draco resmungou com ressentimento do pai.

Ela massageou os próprios pés por cima da meia-calça que usava e suspirou enfadadamente. Draco sentou-se ao lado da namorada e puxou os pés dela para o seu colo, começando ele a massageá-los.

Ele colocou as mãos por baixo do vestido e começou a tirar as meias dela, beijando-a ao mesmo tempo. Quando a retirada da peça virou mais carícia do que qualquer outra coisa, Serena parou o beijo.

'-Vamos deixar isso para depois, Loiro.' – ela sorriu torto, mas ele viu um traço de preocupação ali. Ela levantou-se.

'-Tem alguma coisa errada, Serena?' –ele puxou-a pela mão de forma que ela caísse em seu colo, não a deixando ir.

'-Não, Draco... Só, bem, estou cansada. Vou tomar um banho, depois conversamos.' – ela completou sem emoção, e seguiu para a suíte do casal.

'-Quem sabe não podemos tomar esse banho juntos?' – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, abraçando-a por trás e sorrindo torto, maliciosamente.

'-Agora não. Preciso tomar uma ducha rápida. Nós realmente precisamos conversar depois, Draco. Sobre uma coisa séria.' – ela disse baixinho antes de fechar a porta do banheiro na cara do loiro.

Ela tomou o banho, tensa, e vestiu pijamas de inverno, colocando um robe cinza claro por cima. Draco, sentado na sala, mirava o nada.

Quando Serena aproximou-se, Draco saltou do sofá e foi ao encontro dela.

'-Você quer terminar comigo, não é mesmo, Serena? Pode falar, eu não ligo. Depois desses três malditos anos juntos!' – ele exclamou, exaltado, o rosto adquirindo um nada costumeiro tom purpúreo.

'-O quê?' – foi a única coisa que ela perguntou, confusa.

'-Você disse que tinha um assunto sério para tratar comigo. Eu achei mesmo que nós não iríamos durar, porque tudo o que você sabe, Serena, é dizer adeus!' – ele continuou. Serena estava em choque, apenas observando-o.

Ela não disse coisa alguma, apenas estacou.

'-Não me olhe com essa cara!' – ele pediu, irritado – 'Qual é o seu problema com a felicidade, me diga? Porque sempre que as coisas estão estupidamente bem você vem e faz isso.'

Serena parecia surpresa e abalada pelo o que o loiro dissera. Ela semicerrara os olhos e olhava para ele com desdém.

'-Você quer terminar comigo, não é mesmo, Serena?' – ele perguntou, mais calmo, afoito com a falta de reação da mulher. As palavras agora tinham uma nota de fundo triste e insegura.

Serena suspirou e levantou o nariz para ele, arrogante.

'-Eu estou _grávida_, Malfoy!' – ela disse com a voz embargada, mordendo os lábios como Draco não a via fazer há dez anos.

Foi a vez dele de estacar. O maxilar do loiro cedeu e os olhos fitavam um ponto fixo atrás da cabeça da namorada. Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou ali,parado, o semblante vazio.

O sangue de Serena ferveu.

'-Malfoy idiota!' – exclamou entrando no quarto e batendo a porta.

Draco ficara ali, parado, ainda encarando um ponto fixo, o que ela dissera rodando em sua cabeça. _Grávida_.

Serena jogou-se na cama e abraçou um travesseiro fofo. Não acreditava em Draco, simplesmente não. Uma confusão acontecia dentro dela; estava tudo errado. Chorou como não chorava há dez anos, desde aquela Guerra.

Acabou por dormir daquele jeito mesmo, sobre as cobertas e usando o roupão, toda torta na cama, e ainda soluçava quando finalmente pegou no sono. Tinham coisas demais ocupando seus pensamentos para que ela tivesse um sono tranqüilo.

Serena acordou esfregando os olhos, um braço forte estava em suas costas, segurando-a protetoramente. Ela primeiro virou com a barriga para cima, afastando o braço como se aquele fosse um dia normal, mas o dia anterior veio a sua mente.

Não era para Draco estar ali e ela enfureceu-se.

'-Draco' – ela cutucou-o, irritada – 'Draco' – chamou novamente.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, sonolento, passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando no despertador bruxo ao lado da cama.

'-É sábado, Serena. Porque você está me acordando às nove da manhã?' – ele perguntou, bocejando.

'-O que você está fazendo na minha cama?' – Serena perguntou bruscamente, abrindo a janela com um aceno de varinha, fazendo o homem puxar os cobertores para evitar a claridade.

'-Como assim o que eu estou fazendo na _sua_ cama? Estou na _nossa_ cama.'

'-Não depois de ontem' – afirmou, decidida, levantando da cama e prendendo o cabelo ruivo.

'-Por que não?' – ele torceu o nariz, sem entender nada.

'-Você disse que queria terminar comigo, não sei por que dormiu aqui esta noite.'

'-Serena, você está grávida...' – ele começou, ainda sonolento, mas levantando-se também.

'-Isso não é motivo, Malfoy... Eu vou dar um jeito nisso sozinha' – exclamou, brava.

'-O que você quer disso com 'dar um jeito'?' – Draco perguntou atônito, piscando os olhos e acordando realmente apenas com a última sentença proferida pela namorada – 'Você está pensando em aborto?'

'-Claro que não, seu Malfoy idiota' – ela resmungou baixo, chocada com a possibilidade, colocando, sem perceber, uma das mãos no ventre liso – 'Vamos fazer isso como pessoas adultas, por favor.' – pediu, séria – 'Eu decidi que vou passar um tempo na casa do meu pai enquanto você tira suas coisas do apartamento; tire tudo com calma e não esqueça nada.'

A frieza com que ela proferia as palavras assustou Draco. Ele realmente não queria aquilo.

'-Eu não quero terminar com você, Serena, por Merlin!'

'-Então por que essa foi a primeira coisa que você me perguntou ontem? Por que raios você me disse tudo aquilo, Malfoy?'

'-Porque era o que eu mais temia, maldição!' – ele bradou, assustando Serena ligeiramente – 'Eu sempre acho que você vai dar um jeito de terminar comigo mais cedo ou mais tarde.'

'-Eu prometi da última vez, não prometi, Draco?' – ela suspirou, cansada, colocando uma das mãos na testa – 'Eu prometi que não iria embora de novo. E não vou, a não ser que você me peça, o que achei que tinha sido o caso de ontem' – ela fez uma pausa e ele coçou a cabeça –'E por que você não disse absolutamente nada ontem? Ficou parado feito uma gárgula!'

'-Eu fiquei assustado, eu não esperava isso... E nós tínhamos combinado que não teríamos crianças, você mesma...'

Serena o interrompeu, quase à beira de lágrimas novamente – 'E você acha que _eu_ não estava, que não _estou _assustada, Malfoy? Eu sei o que nós combinamos, mas não foi culpa minha. Você acha que eu quis ficar grávida?' – ela desabafou, com medo nos olhos.

'-Eu realmente não esperava essa notícia...'

'-Eu fiquei aqui, chorando, ontem a noite toda, sua doninha albina, e você nem pra me dizer alguma coisa, ver se eu precisava de alguma coisa.' – disse, magoada.

'-Você odeia que te vejam chorar, Serena, eu te conheço bem.' – ele sorriu torto – 'E você brigaria comigo se eu tivesse vindo.'

'-Você tem certeza que não quer terminar isso aqui, Malfoy? Eu não quero que você fique comigo por essa criança; eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha.'

'-Claro que eu não quero terminar com você, Serena, é o que eu _menos_ quero, caramba!' – ele resmungou, nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados.

'-Sua reação ontem foi péssima, Malfoy.' – Serena falou, ainda fria, mas Draco percebeu que nem ela mesmo sabia o que estava sentindo.

'-Pare de me chamar de Malfoy, por Merlin!' – pediu, indo para perto dela – 'Me perdoe, ta bem? Eu nunca achei que...'

'-Nem eu' – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – 'Não sei, sinceramente, o que faremos com um bebê. Eu e você' – ela deu uma risada alta de deboche, desacreditada – 'E eu ainda nem acredito.' – ela suspirou, olhando para baixo.

Draco segurou a mão dela e beijou.

'-Quando você soube?'

'-Ontem' – disse, engolindo em seco – 'Eu estava realmente nervosa, porque tinha acabado de descobrir. E sua reação não ajudou muito.' – ela riu baixo, ironizando.

Draco também riu, no ouvido da namorada.

Lembrando-se de algo, foi até o closet deles e murmurou algo para uma de suas gavetas. Ele estava convocando alguma coisa.

Achando, voltou para Serena. '-Eu comprei isso há alguns meses, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem pra te dar...' – ele pegou uma requintada caixinha azul de veludo e abriu – 'Talvez este seja o momento. Quer casar comigo?' – perguntou, esperançoso e nervoso.

Serena ficou boquiaberta. O anel era uma safira discreta, incrustada por várias fileiras de pequenos ônix e feito de ouro branco.

'-Eu sei que este não é o melhor lugar, nem o melhor momento para te pedir isto, mas...' – ele foi interrompido pela namorada.

'-Draco'

'...E eu acho que deveria ter pedido na frente de seu pai...'

'-Draco, eu não estou pronta para isso' – ela falou de uma vez, tocando de leve no braço dele.

O loiro desabou. O sorrisinho que antes pairava no rosto sumira e o maxilar caíra um pouco.

'-Você não gostou do anel? Nós podemos trocar por outro, se você quiser. Diamantes, talvez.' – ele ponderou, chateado.

'-O anel é lindo, Draco. É maravilhoso, e você sabe que eu não ligo para essas coisas' – disse, consoladora – 'Eu amo você, mas não acho que eu consiga lidar com essas mudanças' – admitiu – 'Eu não estou pronta nem para ser mãe, eu não sei como vou fazer isso... Não posso ser esposa também. Eu nunca quis nenhum dos dois, você sabe. Quanto à criança, não tive escolha... Mas não quero me casar agora, Draco, por favor.'

Ele respirou fundo e encarou Serena profundamente. Balançou a cabeça, virou de costas, coçou a lateral dos cabelos.

'-Fique com o anel. Ele é seu mesmo.' – ele entregou a caixinha para Serena e saiu do quarto ainda coçando a cabeça, nervoso.

Serena ficou lá, com a caixa na mão, olhando para onde Draco tinha acabado de sair.

Sentou-se na cama, emocionalmente cansada. Amava Draco, com certeza, mas aquele era um passo grande demais para se tomar, não é mesmo? Não estava pronta para ser mãe, como seria mãe e esposa ao mesmo tempo?

Draco ficara chateado, ela sabia, mas passaria. Abriu novamente a caixa e brincou o com anel que deveria ter custado uma fortuna. Ele realmente queria casar-se com ela, não era apenas pelo bebê.

'_Ainda não tinha tido coragem de te dar...'_, ele dissera. Malfoy covarde, Serena pensou, sorrindo torto.

Talvez casar com ele não fosse tão mau assim. E eles teriam um bebê juntos. Mesmo Serena tendo mais medo daquelas coisas do que já tivera em toda sua vida, queria Draco junto dela. Talvez para sempre. Ela prometera, afinal.

Ponderou mais um pouco na cama, brincando com a colcha de tecido nobre que a cobria. Sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo desde o dia anterior. Logo que decidiram ficar juntos, Draco e Serena combinaram que não teriam filhos – nenhum deles prezava por isso – nem se casariam. Ela achava desnecessário.

Levantou-se e foi atrás de Draco. Precisava primeiro se resolver consigo mesma para depois ajeitar as coisas com ele. Procurou-o na sala primeiro, mas de relance viu que ele estava no escritório.

Ele também estava precisando pensar.

Serena empurrou de leve a porta, Draco não olhou para ela; parecia chateado.

Ela se aproximou sem dizer nada e tocou de leve um dos ombros. Ele olhou, também parecia cansado.

'-Não vai colocar o anel no meu dedo?' – perguntou, oferecendo a caixinha com um meio sorriso.

'-Então quer dizer que você...?'

'-Sim, Draco. Parece que vai haver um casamento.' – ela sorriu de verdade desta vez.

Quando o loiro devolveu o olhar, ela decidiu que aquela tinha sido a melhor decisão da vida dela. Draco ficara realmente feliz. Colocara a aliança no dedo anelar de Serena e sorrira de volta, beijando-a calorosamente depois.

Acabaram na cama, numa comemoração íntima.

Serena tomara banho e estava colocando uma roupa quando lembrou-se de algo.

'-Precisamos contar aos nossos pais. Principalmente sobre... o bebê.' – ela disse, mirando um ponto fixo no closet.

'-Você ainda não está bem com isso, não é mesmo?' – ele entrou no closet com ela.

'-Ah, Draco, eu nunca quis... Você sabe. Eu nunca quis ser mãe' – ela deu de ombros – 'É tudo muito estranho.'

Ele concordou e deu um beijo na testa dela.

'-Se alguém me dissesse que com vinte e oito anos eu ficaria grávida _e_ casaria, eu não iria acreditar.' – ela comentou, sem emoção.

'-Bem, mas temos que ir a um lugar primeiro, antes de Hampshire.'

Serena franziu o cenho – 'Onde?'

'-Você não se lembra? Você e Ginevra marcaram um chá hoje.' – ele deu de ombros. Serena fez uma careta; o estomago revirava só de pensar em contar para mais alguém – 'E é melhor que você vá, porque Lily já está suficientemente brava com você por aquele dia em que você teve que sair correndo para uma missão.' – Draco deu um beijo rápido nela.

Ela apenas concordou, escolhendo roupas que _definitivamente_ não seriam de grávida. Afinal, ela não precisava _parecer_ grávida, não é mesmo?

Serena no closet, coçou a nuca e respirou fundo. Estava nervosa demais. Simplesmente não estava pronta para sair contando para Merlin e o mundo que teria um filho. _Filho_. Com esse pensamento, correu para o banheiro da suíte e livrou-se de todo seu almoço.

Draco, ao ouvir, ficou preocupado e segurou os cabelos da ruiva. Ela respirava pela boca, os nervos a mil.

'-Eu não me lembro de você ter passado mal em qualquer outro dia...' – ele ponderou, ajudando-a a se levantar para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

'-Isso não tem nada a ver com a gravidez, fisiologicamente falando' – ela suspirou – 'Eu só não estou pronta para admitir isso' – ela fez um gesto circular englobando a região do ventre – 'para ninguém. Nem eu mesma quero admitir...' – ela suspirou.

'-Nós não precisamos contar à Potter, ou a Ginevra. Não hoje.' – ele deu de ombros, sentando a agora noiva na privada que tinha a tampa fechada para certificar-se que ela estava bem.

'-Eu não quero um filho, Draco...' – ela resmungou baixo, agarrando-se às vestes dele, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

Aquele não era definitivamente o projeto de vida de Serena Snape.

~"~

Draco e Serena aparataram no enorme jardim gramado da casa dos Potter. A casa era definitivamente grande, talvez do tamanho da Mansão de Hampshire, mas não era tão luxuosa quanto e não era dividida em alas; era uma construção contemporânea, projetada para crianças.

No quintal, James e Alvo brincavam no balanço trouxa, James empurrando o mais novo. Eles riam na brincadeira e acenaram de longe para o casal que seguia a trilha de pedras que levava até a porta principal da casa.

Harry veio recebê-los com o entusiasmo da família Potter num fim de semana sem missões. Não era sempre que o moreno estava em casa com a esposa e os filhos.

'-Serena, como vai?' – ele cumprimentou-a, sorrindo – 'Ginny está lá dentro e Lily mal pode esperar para te ver.' – ele deu uma risada paterna, o típico orgulho de pai estampado nos olhos de esmeralda.

'-Tudo certo, Harry. Os meninos parecem outros quando você está aqui' – ela comentou cordialmente, fitando as crianças.

'-Potter' – Draco cumprimentou-o cordialmente com um aperto de mão camarada, apesar de ainda se tratarem pelo sobrenome. Serena e Harry tinham se tornado bons amigos, portanto há três anos o loiro freqüentava aquela casa.

'-Malfoy.' – ele devolveu, ainda com ar de riso – 'Entrem, vou chamar Lily lá em cima.'

Serena entrou puxando Draco pela mão e encontraram Ginny na majestosa cozinha dos Potter. Ela espiava um bolo no forno quando eles adentraram o cômodo.

Ela sempre parecia jovial e despojada, mesmo sendo mãe de três filhos. Trajava roupas trouxas que lhe caíam excepcionalmente bem e tinha os cabelos ruivos soltos.

'-É bom que vocês tenham vindo' – a ruiva disse, rindo – 'ou eu teria que agüentar os genes Weasley da Lily com todo fervor'

Serena também riu da afilhada. E Draco a acompanhou com um sorriso fino.

'-Como vão, Serena, Draco?' – perguntou, por fim – 'Faz um bom tempo que vocês não aparecem por aqui.'

'-Está tudo' – ela deu uma pausa, lembrando por um segundo de seus _pequenos_ probleminhas –' tudo bem' – sorriu fracamente depois.

'-Ginevra.' – o loiro cumprimentou com a cabeça.

'-As crianças estão deixando Harry louco este fim de semana' – ela comentou, olhando pela grande porta de correr de vidro que levava ao quintal – 'Quase não conseguimos dormir de ontem para hoje, imaginem esses três amontoados na minha cama, comigo e Harry?!' – riu felina, com uma malícia escondida – 'Entendo perfeitamente porque minha mãe sempre dizia que não via a hora em que fôssemos todos para Hogwarts.'

'-Os meninos estão quietos brincando agora, Ginny. Não reclame.' – Serena recomendou, rindo.

'-Melhor não dizer nada mesmo. Vou fingir até que não vi que eles finalmente estão quietos.'

Nisso, uma garotinha ruiva de três anos desceu correndo as escadas, descalça e serelepe.

'-Tia Serena.' – ela vibrou, sorrindo para a madrinha.

Serena pegou a menina no colo no ato.

'-Como vai, Lily? Fiquei sabendo que se eu não viesse aqui você iria me transformar num sapo!' – ela brincou e a menininha riu.

Draco lançou um olhar preocupado para ela, afinal Lily já tinha três anos, não era muito leve.

Foi tirado dos pensamentos por Potter, que lhe oferecia um copo com firewhisky. Ele prontamente aceitou.

'-Com esse friozinho o que as meninas vão querer?' – o moreno perguntou, separando duas taças para elas – 'Um funcionário do departamento me trouxe um vinho excepcionalmente bom esta semana, e sei que Serena é uma boa apreciadora de vinhos.'

Ginny sorriu, concordando e recebeu uma taça.

'-Para mim não, Harry, obrigada' – ela sorriu fraco, afastando os cabelos de Lily para que ela pudesse ver o moreno.

Potter e a esposa trocaram um olhar desconfiado, sem entender. Serena sempre aceitava uma bebida. Ginny pediu baixinho para que ele não questionasse.

Serena colocara a ruivinha sentada no enorme balcão de mármore da cozinha, deixando Ginevra sozinha no lado em que havia os apetrechos domésticos. Harry e Draco conversavam banalmente, cada um com um copo contendo líquido avermelhado na mão.

Ginny cutucava o bolo com a varinha e Serena achou engraçado.

'-Vamos lá ajudar sua mãe, Lily' – Serena disse e fez menção de pegar a garotinha no colo – 'Parece que ela não conhece o garfo.

'-Deixe que eu a pegue, Serena.' – o loiro se prontificou, autoritário. Serena bufou, irritada.

'-Eu posso _perfeitamente_ pegá-la, _Draco_.' – falou entre dentes, pegando Lily.

'-Ora, não seja teimosa!' – ele resmungou – 'Venha aqui, Lily' – Draco chamou, encarando a futura esposa.

A ruivinha era realmente a única criança da qual Draco gostava.

'-Eu não sou uma _inválida_' – disse ferozmente para o noivo.

Ginevra e Harry agora observavam atentamente a discussão.

'-Por acaso você está grávida, Serena?' – Ginny perguntou calmamente, tirando as luvas de culinária e ela mesmo pegando Lily de cima do balcão.

Serena arregalou os olhos para ela, estupefata. A naturalidade com que a ruiva falava daquilo quase a incomodava.

Potter sorriu, também ligando os pontos.

'-Er...Digamos que... Sim.' –Serena respondeu, ainda em choque.

'-Parabéns'– Harry desejou a Draco, que recebeu bem as congratulações; notava-se que o moreno estava sendo extremamente sincero.

O loiro murmurou um obrigada receoso, preocupado com Serena.

'-Ei, acontece.' – Ginny disse para a outra, dando de ombros e lhe dispensando o sorrisinho felino.

'-Não poderia ter acontecido comigo, Ginny' – ela suspirou.

'-Hum, Lily, por que você não fica com o papai? Mamãe e tia Serena tem que conversar.' – ela passou a menina para o colo de Harry – 'Nós vamos lá para cima, querido.'

Serena assentiu somente, assim como Harry.

'-Eu queria brincar com a tia Serena.' – a pequena bufou, cruzando os bracinhos.

'-Você pode brincar com tio Draco.' – Ginny considerou para a filha, que prontamente aceitou – 'E parabéns, Draco.' – ela emendou com um sorrisinho.

'-Obrigada, Ginevra.' – ele agradeceu com as mãos no bolso das calças pretas, preocupado com Serena. Acompanhou a noiva com o olhar até que ela tivesse desaparecido pelas escadas de madeira clara.

,

Ginny sentou-se em um dos sofás claros da sala de visitas do segundo andar e Serena ocupou outro, o que ficava mais próximo à janela.

'-Quando descobriu?' – a ruiva Potter perguntou, chamando um conjunto de já com um aceno de varinha.

'-Ontem.' – foi quase um sussurro – 'Ginevra, eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso. Eu _nunca_ quis crianças e você sabe disso.' – disse, afobada.

'-Merlin sempre dá um jeito.' – ela riu, sarcástica.

'-Não brinque com isso. Eu estou ficando maluca desde ontem.'

'-Serena, existem coisas que a gente simplesmente não pode planejar.'

'-Claro que existem. Não podemos planejar uma geada bem no dia de Natal, ou uma missão no aniversário da afilhada.' – ela ironizou – 'Nem um acidente de vassouras. Mas um filho é definitivamente algo que tem de ser planejado.'

'-Não sei se você sabe, mas Lily também não foi planejada.' – Serena abriu os olhos, em surpresa evidente – 'Harry e eu tínhamos decidido que ter os meninos estava mais do que bom, mas ela simplesmente veio. E nós não podemos imaginar nem por um segundo uma vida sem ela.'

Ginny agora tinha perdido o tom irônico, e a seriedade tinha tomado conta de sua voz.

'-Ginny, vocês já tinham dois filhos e eu sei que vocês sempre quiseram crianças. E vocês são ótimos pais, nasceram para isso.' – ela começou, o nervosismo visível – 'Eu e Draco nunca quisemos filhos, Ginevra, me diz o que eu e ele faremos com um bebê?!'

'-Vai dar tudo certo, Serena. Vocês são ótimos com Lily, e adoram ela, como não vão gostar do próprio filho de vocês?' – inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha ruiva para a amiga.

'-Eu gosto de Lily, apenas de Lily. Por isso estou dizendo, Ginny, eu não posso ser mãe.' –o medo era visível nos olhos de Serena.

'-Mas parece que vai ser. Como Malfoy reagiu?'

'-Bem mal.' – ela disse, novamente irritada com o noivo – 'Simplesmente não disse nada e me deixou chorando sozinha. E achou que eu iria terminar com ele, então armou um circo na minha casa.' – ela sorriu com ironia.

Ginny deu um sorrisinho fino, achando graça.

'-Eles nunca sabem o que fazer, não se preocupe. Tenho seis irmãos e só Charlie não tem filhos; todos os outros surtaram e continuam surtando toda vez que as esposas ficam grávidas.' – ela colocou uma mão confortadora no ombro de Serena.

'-Ginny, o problema é que eu não quero. Não consigo aceitar, mesmo que eu tente...' – Serena prosseguiu, nervosa – 'Ninguém pode ter um filho assim.'

'-Quando eu soube que teria Lily, também chorei, me descabelei e sabe Merlin mais o que. Eu realmente não queria um terceiro filho, Serena. Eu disse coisas para Harry que não gosto nem de lembrar.' – contou, a xícara de chá segura na mão –'Mas não viveria sem Lily; nem ninguém aqui, nem Harry nem os meninos ou a minha família. Dois meses depois eu já me arrependia profundamente de tudo que eu tinha falado.'

Serena suspirou e passou a mão pela cabeça. Bateu os sapatos de salto nervosamente no assoalho dos Potter.

'-Não sei o que fazer, Ginny...'

'-Se acalme, ficar nervosa desse jeito não faz bem.' – Ginevra recomendou, olhando para amiga desesperada –'E o que Draco fez depois?' – mudou o rumo da conversa.

Serena respirou fundo e mostrou o anel de noivado.

'-Casamento? Malfoy é mesmo uma doninha esperta.' – Ginny riu, lembrando dos tempos de escola.

'-Eu nunca quis casar, por Merlin!' – ela riu com certo nervosismo na voz.

'-Você vai se dar bem com tudo isso, tenho certeza.' – a ruiva Potter riu, descontraída, bebericando o chá – 'Talvez esse fosse o único jeito para que você não abandonasse Malfoy a cada ano.'

'-E eu achando que agora era só trabalhar – fazer o que eu gosto – e relaxar.' – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

'-É impressão minha ou você está com medo?' – Ginny perguntou, estreitando os olhos com a atitude atípica da outra ruiva.

'-Morrendo de medo.' – Serena respondeu quase num sussurro.

'-Serena Snape, uma das melhores Aurores do mundo, com medo de um bebê? Que eu saiba isso nunca foi uma coisa comum em você. Essa é nova.' – Ginevra riu gostosamente.

'-Eu preferia matar cinquenta Comensais de uma vez só' – admitiu, olhando para os jardins pela janela.

'-Não é tão ruim assim.' – a mulher a confortou, ainda rindo.

'-Não para quem _planeja_ ter filhos. Eu estou _apavorada_, Ginevra.' – Serena suspirou, se acalmando.

'-Pelo menos Draco tomou uma atitude corajosa, uma vez na vida.'

As duas riram. A covardia do loiro era sempre motivo de piada entre eles.

'-Acho que nós já podemos descer, Ginny. Eles estão nos esperando lá embaixo.' – Serena falou, sinalizando o pórtico com a cabeça – 'E ainda tenho que brincar com Lily; sei que ela ficou realmente chateada pelo aniversário.' – ela bufou de leve, divertida.

'-Tome cuidado, Serena. Você está nervosa, com motivo, e isso não é o que você queria' – Ginny começou, ficando séria – ', mas você vai se arrepender profundamente se alguma coisa acontecer com este bebê.'

Com isso, Ginevra Potter começou a descer as escadas, sendo seguida por uma Serena quase mais confusa do que a que subira.

'-Tia Serena, agora nós podemos brincar?' – Lily, ainda descalça, disse, vindo do quintal e puxando a mulher pela mão.

'-Podemos, Lily. Claro que sim.'

Draco lançou um olhar inquisitivo para Serena quando ela passou por ele. Ela murmurou um está tudo bem e ele assentiu, aliviado.

'-Então vai haver um casamento, Srta. Snape?' – Harry questionou, divertido.

'-Você não achará tanta graça quando seu lindo pescocinho estiver separado do corpo, Potter.' – ela resmungou e Lily riu; estava acostumada com essas atitudes da madrinha.

'-Eu realmente achei que você nunca a convenceria disso, Malfoy' – Harry disse, surpreso – 'Meus parabéns'.

Draco riu fraco.

'-Foram as circunstancias que a convenceram, Potter. Nem o mérito é meu.'

'-Tia, me levanta?' – Lily perguntou em sua vozinha infantil, tomando toda a atenção dos adultos para ela.

Serena sabia que Lily odiava o _Wingardium Leviosa_, tinha medo de flutuar daquele jeito.

'-Querida, pode ser o tio Draco?' – Serena perguntou, atenciosa.

'-Por que, tia?' – os olhos chocolate brilharam em inocência.

Draco pegou a menininha no colo e a levantou até que ela pudesse pegar o brinquedo que queria numa estante colorida fora da casa.

'-Tia Serena está cansada, querida. Obedeça' – Ginevra, só agora voltando da cozinha, falou para a filha – 'E você está pesada, Lils.' –a mãe sorriu para a filha acariciando os cabelos ruivos.

Serena sentiu enjoos com a pergunta da pequena. Estava extremamente envergonhada.

A menininha concordou e brincou mais um pouco com a madrinha.

Estava sendo um dia cansativo.

'-Pai, o James me derrubou da vassoura!' – Alvo Potter entrou falando, apesar de estar brigando com o irmão, o tom de voz ainda era calmo.

James vinha atrás, coçando a cabeça e esperando por uma bronca.

Os dois meninos estavam sujos de terra dos pés à cabeça e a única coisa que podia ser vista no rosto de Alvo eram os olhos iguais aos do pai.

'-E o que vocês estavam fazendo com as vassouras, posso saber, James Sirius e Alvo Severo?' – Harry falou autoritário e Serena achou-o muito parecido com o que ele costumava ser no Ministério.

'-Foi idéia do James!' – Alvo se defendeu, apesar de todos ali saberem que definitivamente tinha sido idéia do mais velho.

'-Vocês simplesmente destruíram a grama dos jardins!' – Ginny gritou da cozinha, e os dois já sabiam o que os esperava quando a ruiva foi para o quintal bufando e com as orelhas vermelhas – 'Sem vassoura nem quadribol – não, Alvo, nem com o papai' – ela evitou ser interrompida – 'E vocês terão que ajudar a colocar a grama, meninos. Nem eu, nem o pai de vocês ajudará com magia, estão entendendo?' – ela disse, furiosa, com as mãos na cintura, parecendo a Sra. Weasley.

'-Sim, mamãe.' – os dois prontamente responderam.

'-Agora, James' – Ginny chamou – 'Por que você derrubou seu irmão da vassoura?'

'-Não foi culpa minha, mãe!'

E a discussão se alongou, todos os Potter – menos Lily – discutiam fervorosamente sobre o incidente. Depois de todas as broncas possíveis, Ginevra passou a examinar minuciosamente o corpo de cada filho para ver se estavam bem e dando lhes poções para certificar-se disso.

'-Para o banho, já.' – Ginny gritou; eles não ousaram desobedecer.

'-Quase que eu fui junto, Ginny' – Harry provocou – 'É impossível não obedecer essa ruiva esquentada.' – comentou para os amigos.

Serena riu, mas a preocupação ainda podia ser notada em cada linha de seu rosto.

Despediram-se amigavelmente. Ainda precisavam ir para Hampshire.

~"~

**Apartamento de Serena Snape – 04 de março de 2010**

'-Pronta?' – Draco perguntou para ela, sorrindo fino, com malícia.

'-Para o que?' – retorquiu, nervosa, enrolando os cabelos ruivos nos dedos.

'-Para o que será, Serena Snape?' – ele bufou, revirando os olhos – 'Para se tornar a Sra. Malfoy.'

'-Para mim a Sra. Malfoy será sempre sua mãe, Draco...' – Serena suspirou, sorrindo com preocupação.

'-Agora ela voltou a ser uma Black, você sabe... Está usando o nome de solteira'

'-É, eu sei... Mas soa tão, tão... Narcisa Malfoy.' – ela riu de leve no colo de Draco, acomodados no enorme e macio sofá da sala de estar, a mesma sala em que tinham se reconciliado há quatro anos.

'-Você não respondeu minha pergunta...'

'-Sinceramente, eu não sei' – Serena deu de ombros. Draco perdeu o ar de graça e ameaçou tirar a noiva de seu colo.

Ela deitou no ombro do loiro, impedindo-o de levantar.

'-Não fique bravo. Eu não estou pronta, Draco, claro que não...' – ela disse, fitando os olhos cinza – 'Mas estou mais pronta para isso do que para ter um bebê. E estou incomodada porque todos vão olhar para mim.'

'-Por acaso amanhã você será a noiva' – ele ironizou.

'-Mas não por isso, Draco. Por isto.' – ela apontou a barriga de seis meses com o indicador.

'-Serena, eu não entendo... Você está com seis meses e ainda estamos discutindo sobre isso.' – ele suspirou, encarando-a seriamente.

Serena passou a mão pela testa e saiu do colo do noivo, levantando-se.

'-Nós vamos casar amanhã, não vamos?' – ela perguntou, enfadada – 'Só quero que tudo acabe logo...'

'-Eu quero que acabe logo para estarmos logo em Paris, onde você será só minha...' – ele também levantou e abraçou a noiva por trás, falando em seu ouvido, e sorrindo depois.

Quase treze anos atrás Draco tinha prometido que eles voltariam à Paris. Juntos. Estava cumprindo a promessa.

'-Mal posso esperar pela nossa lua de mel, Serena' –ele completou, sussurrando e beijando o pescoço da quase esposa.

'-Teremos um intruso entre nós' – ela disse, amarga, fitando o ventre.

Draco soltou o abraço. Respirou fundo,colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou Serena de frente.

'-Eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso agora, está bem, Serena?' – ele começou – 'Você não passou um dia aceitando bem esse fato. Eu simplesmente não entendo o que você quer. Tirar o bebê? O que, Serena, me explique? Isso é tão culpa minha quanto é sua!' – ele pediu, aborrecido – 'Tem sido assim desde que você descobriu essa maldita gravidez!'

'-Nós nem precisamos casar amanhã se você não quiser. Mas me avise, assim cancelamos tudo hoje e eu não serei abandonado no altar, como é bem provável que aconteça.' – ele completou, nervoso.

Serena apenas saiu em disparada para o quarto e Draco pôde ver os olhos marejados que ela não queria mostrar.

Suspirou e se jogou no sofá. Como os dias estavam sendo difíceis desde aquela sexta feira de novembro.

Draco ia em rumo à suíte do casal quando a campainha soou. Mais cansado do que nunca, ele foi atender.

Severo Snape entrou calmo e seguro no apartamento da filha.

'-Draco' – ele cumprimentou com um esboço de sorriso.

'-Tio Severo, como vai?' – Draco foi cordial, mas não pôde disfarçar o cansaço e aborrecimento na voz.

'-E Serena? Não está em casa?'

'-Está no quarto. Tem sido cada vez mais difícil. Ela simplesmente não aceita o fato de que está grávida.' – ele suspirou, recostado à parede.

'-Vocês discutiram?'

Ele acenou positivamente.

'-E eu falei em cancelar o casamento. Sei que não ajuda, mas não sei mais o que fazer.' – Draco respondeu.

'-Vou falar com ela.' – Snape disse, dando tapinhas nas costas do afilhado.

'-Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil ter uma Snape grávida em casa.' – Draco suspirou

'-Serena?' – Severo perguntou, batendo na porta – 'Sou eu.'

'-Entre.' –ela disse somente.

Draco esperava na sala, transtornado.

Serena, sentada desajeitada na cama – sem o porte altivo e elegante que ostentava desde que seu pai a vira depois da temporada na França – chorava abraçada a uma almofada fofa.

Fitou o pai e tentou sorrir, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Ei, Serena, o que está acontecendo?' – ele perguntou, a voz aveludada, tentando confortá-la como só ele sabia fazer.

Severo aproximou-se da cama e fitou a filha. A via sempre, mas há muito não a via nesse estado. Ela não estava nem um pouco bem.

As lágrimas silenciosas escorriam e uma mão pousava na barriga dilatada. Tão parecida com Alexia, ele pensou.

'-Está tudo errado, pai.' – ela suspirou, tentando conter as lágrimas – 'Draco está chateado comigo, pensa que eu abomino a idéia do casamento e que odeio o bebê. E nós vamos nos casar amanhã.' – quando terminou de falar, começou a soluçar.

Ele sentou na enorme cama da filha,junto à ela.

'-Draco está preocupado com você, Serena' – disse, tentando acalmá-la – 'Agora me diga: você realmente quer se casar amanhã?'

Serena pensou. Casar a assustava – e muito. Mas a idéia de _não_ casar com Draco agora parecia irreal. Apesar de tudo, ela sabia que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Não simplesmente porque ela esperava o herdeiro Malfoy, e sim porque amava Draco, e o amava há vários anos, apesar de não admitir.

'-Quero, pai.' – ela disse, mais calma – 'Mas esse é o menor problema agora, o casamento.' – ela suspirou, mexendo nervosamente nos cobertores da cama para que as lágrimas não escorressem – 'Draco acha que eu não quero o bebê.' – e uma a uma as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

'-Só porque eu não fico falando disso o tempo todo, ou colocando a mão na barriga' – Serena falando parecia cansada – 'Eu apenas... Apenas não posso...' – ela respirou fundo tentando novamente conter as lágrimas mas foi inútil. Elas vieram de qualquer forma.

'-Não pode o que, filha?' – perguntou Severo, atencioso, com uma mão nas costas da filha.

'-Draco não entende' – ela disse, perdendo-se do foco da pergunta – 'como eu posso não gostar de alguém que está _dentro_ de mim? Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais amável do mundo, e não gosto de melação... Mas como eu poderia não gostar, pai?'

Severo abraçou a filha, tão apertado quanto o ventre de seis meses permitia.

'-Shhh, não chore' – ele disse, afastando os cabelos ruivos dos olhos dela – 'Eu entendo, Serena; vivi a mesma situação que você.' – ele a trouxe para mais perto, e ela recostou-se ao peito do pai – 'Como, afinal, eu poderia não gostar de você antes de você ter nascido se você estava dentro da mulher que eu amava? Você era uma parte dela.'

Serena chorou mais envolvida pelo abraço paterno.

'-Draco simplesmente n...'

'-Eu entendo, fique tranqüila. E ele também, só está preocupado, como eu já disse. Nós dois conhecemos você muito bem para acreditar em qualquer coisa contrária ao que você disse.'

'-Ele não entende, pai... E eu sei que às vezes eu exagero, mas não posso me apegar...' – ela disse num sussurro e os olhos estavam mais tristes do que Severo já havia visto na vida.

'-O que minha mãe teve quando eu nasci' – explicou – 'é genético. É um gene ruim. Eu pesquisei sobre isso ainda na França. Eu tenho o mesmo gene, e ele pode se manifestar ou não.'

'-Você já contou isso à Draco?' – Severo perguntou, preocupado também com o genro.

Serena balançou a cabeça em negativa.

'-Eu não queria que vocês ficassem preocupados. A porcentagem de que eu e o bebê sobrevivamos ao nascimento dele é baixíssima. O mais provável é que um dos dois morra, mas também há possibilidade de que nós dois...' – Severo não a deixou terminar.

'-E não há a possibilidade de que nada aconteça? De que tudo corra bem?' – a preocupação estava ali, estampada nos olhos negros.

'-Sim, sempre existe...' – considerou, cabisbaixa, sem esperança – 'Mas é muito baixa, pai. Eu tinha escolhido não ter filhos porque nunca gostei muito de crianças e por isso também. Quando descobri, durante o treinamento de Auror, eu decidi definitivamente que eu não teria filhos; pedi para que amarrassem as minhas trompas para que isso nunca tivesse a chance de acontecer, mas todos os medibruxos se recusaram. Eu era muito nova pra esse tipo de procedimento, e nem era casada.'

'-Serena, nós temos que acreditar que dará tudo certo' – ele disse, segurando a mão da filha – ' Eu sei que você não queria crianças, assim como eu, mas não há outra maneira.'

'-Talvez eu seja mesmo muito mais parecida com você' – ela fungou num sorrisinho torto – 'Eu não consigo ter esperanças, pai. Eu simplesmente não sei o que eu farei se o bebê...' – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer sem cessar – 'Se o bebê não sobreviver. Eu não vou agüentar, pai, ter alguém dentro de mim por nove meses e simplesmente perdê-lo...'

'-Isso não vai acontecer, Serena.'

'-Não há garantia. Eu entendo a minha mãe. Agora eu entendo.' – ela admitiu, lutando contra as lágrimas – 'Quando descobri como ela tinha morrido, achei que Alexia tinha feito a maior besteira do universo, em trocar a vida dela – que valia muito mais – pela frágil vida de um recém nascido. Mas eu entendo. Porque eu faria – e farei, se puder escolher – a mesma coisa.'

Snape segurou firme a mão da filha, pensando nos longínquos fatos que tinham ocorrido vinte e nove anos antes. Toda aquela dor e angustia pareciam ter ficado no passado, mas elas estavam vindo novamente para a vida de Severo.

'-Eu sei que fará. Não duvido nem minimamente disso.' – ele sorriu fino – 'Você é muito mais parecida com sua mãe, Serena. Mais do que você possa imaginar ou admitir. E pense que sua mãe não sabia que podia ter esse problema durante o parto, que ela tinha apenas Madame Pomfrey para controlar a saúde de vocês duas durante a gravidez, e que você nasceu em Hogwarts, com ajuda de apenas uma enfermeira escolar. Isso tudo vinte e nove anos atrás.'

Ele explicou, tentando dar esperança à filha.

'-Vai dar tudo certo' – ele encerrou o discurso.

'-Eu não queria me apegar a este bebê por medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa. De que eu levasse aquilo pelo resto da vida.'

'-Isso não ajudará em nada, Serena. Você sabe que não. Eu te mantive longe de mim durante quinze anos para tentar te proteger e não pensar em você e não resolveu em nada. Você ocupava meus pensamentos todos os dias, quando não também as noites durante os sonhos.'

'-Eu sei que não... Mas eu queria tentar... Tenho medo do que eu vou me tornar se acontecer alguma coisa. Prefiro um milhão de vezes que seja eu, não o bebê.' – ela admitiu tristemente.

'-E por que você não contou tudo isso à Draco? Nenhum de nós estava entendendo, filha.'

'-Eu não quero preocupá-lo tão cedo. Tenho medo das reações que ele pode ter, e tenho medo que ele, sabendo disso, vá embora. Draco não é corajoso o suficiente'

'-Ele não vai ir' – Severo segurou o queixo da filha com segurança e a fez olhar em seus olhos – 'Draco lhe esperou por sete anos, Serena. E não importa o que ele fale ou no que você acredite, ele esperou. Você sabe que ele saía com uma diferente a cada dia, porque ele não poderia se apegar a ninguém – no fundo ele sabia que você voltaria. E você voltou.' – ele continuou – 'Ele te merece por isso, Serena. Nunca mais tive dúvidas do que Draco sentia por você, e você sabe que se eu tivesse vocês não estariam se casando amanhã.'. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

'-Ainda assim tenho medo, pai. Não quero que ele sofra mais do que o necessário, ainda mais se a sorte não estiver do nosso lado...'

'-Você tem que contar a ele, Serena.' – orientou o pai.

Ela concordou debilmente, o rosto vermelho e marcado pelas lágrimas.

'-Vamos, ele já deve estar preocupado.'

Saíram do quarto. Draco imediatamente veio ao encontro deles.

'-Serena, me perdoe. Eu estou nervoso porque vamos casar amanhã, com medo de você me largar no altar, preocupado com você. Me desculpe.' –ele pediu, olhando nos olhos dela.

'-Eu vou embora' – Snape anunciou – 'Passei para ver como vocês estavam e para lembrar à Serena que Narcisa quer você na Mansão ainda hoje. Ela não acha bom que você durma com Draco esta noite.'

'-Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo, pai.' – disse, firme – 'Bem cedo vou para Wiltshire, e Narcisa pode me encontrar lá. Quero passar a última noite de solteira com Draco.' – ela sorriu fino para o noivo – 'Diga à Cissa que eu quero mesmo é ficar ao lado do filho dela. E, de qualquer forma, não dormirei bem se não dormir aqui.'

'-Eu vou falar' – ele sorriu fino e acenou, desaparecendo pela lareira.

'-Draco' – ela voltou-se para o loiro assim que o pai saiu – 'eu prometi a você que eu não vou a lugar algum; nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem depois. Nem no nosso casamento' – ela sorriu fino, igual ao pai – 'E você me prometeu que brigaríamos até ficarmos velhos e esclerosados. Eu cumpro as minhas promessas, Draco, lembre disso. E nós, afinal, estamos cumprindo, mesmo com as brigas – elas fazem parte dos juramentos.' – Draco também sorriu.

'-Agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ruiva?'

Serena suspirou e ele a puxou para seu colo.

'-Eu estou pesada, Draco' –ela resmungou, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços dele.

'-Você está perfeitamente bem acomodada aqui. Pronta para me contar.' – Ele roubou um beijo antes que ela pudesse começar a falar.

Serena contou a história toda. Chorou mais. Também pediu desculpas. Justificou-se.

Depois de findada as explicações, Draco enxugou com o dedão as últimas lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto rosado da noiva.

Ela, cansada, encostou-se ao peito dele, a respiração se tornando profunda. Draco segurou uma das mãos dela.

'-Você realmente tem certeza sobre o casamento, Serena?' – ele finalmente fez a pergunta – 'Não quero que você se case comigo apenas porque tem medo que eu deixe vocês. O que eu não vou fazer.' – garantiu, temeroso.

'-Tenho, Draco Malfoy.' – ela disse, convicta – 'De repente, é tudo que eu quero fazer.'

'-Mesmo que nossa lua de mel tenha um pequeno intruso?' – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras – 'Se você quiser, podemos fazer isso mais tarde, quando o bebê já estiver maior.'

'-Não é necessário.' – ela deu um beijo no pescoço do loiro – 'Teremos que fazer isso, cedo ou tarde. Talvez seja melhor cedo.' – ela considerou, dando de ombros e apoiando uma mão no ventre. Draco a acompanhou.

Raras vezes ele tinha chegado a tocar realmente a barriga de Serena durante aqueles meses. Nem ela o fazia, afinal, e ele tinha receio.

Quando ele estendeu, vagarosamente, a mão sobre a protuberância, Serena assustou-se um pouco.

'-Draco, eu sei que está sendo difícil. Sei que você não gosta de crianças...' – ela começou, acariciando a mão dele com movimentos circulares.

'-Não gosto do filho dos outros. Este é o herdeiro Malfoy.' – ele disse, sorrindo de lado.

'-Não meta meu filho nessas histórias' – ela pediu, surpresa consigo mesma em conseguir falar com naturalidade sobre a criança depois de dadas as devidas explicações –'Não precisamos de mais um Malfoy metido em casa. Um é o suficiente.'

Draco, contrariando as expectativas da noiva, sorriu.

'-Você vai ver quem é o Malfoy metido.' – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a carregava até a cama deles.

Ele beijou a ruiva até que ficassem corados e sem ar. Deitado de lado, ele admirava Serena. Abraçou-a por trás e distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço dela, quando sentiu algo vibrar de leve bem abaixo de sua mão.

Acompanhou o movimento, seguido por outros. Chutes e pequenas ondulações. Draco parecia surpreso e sentiu tudo com curiosidade evidente.

'-É sempre assim quando a gente se beija,ainda mais desse jeito.'

'-Você acha que... o incomoda?' – perguntou, desconfiado.

'-Pelo contrário. Acho que ele fica... Hum... Feliz. Ou bem acordado, pelo menos.'

Draco sorriu na orelha dela, dando um beijinho leve no maxilar da ruiva.

Acabaram adormecendo rapidamente e Serena teve a certeza de que tinha mesmo que ter passado sua última noite de solteira com o futuro esposo. Era ali que ela pertencia. Não àquela casa, mas a ele.

Quando voltara, Serena estava buscando seu lar. E curiosamente não foi na Mansão Prince que ela o encontrou. Foi em Draco. _Lar_ não era necessariamente um lugar, afinal. Porque casa, para ela, era onde o coração estava.

**Mansão Malfoy, Wiltshire – 05 de março de 2010, 09:42**

Serena trajava um robe longo por cima do vestido de noiva, exatamente do mesmo comprimento deste. Narcisa Malfoy escolhera um modelo belíssimo, simples e refinado, que tinha custado muito mais do que o salário anual de Filch.

Ela tinha deixado todos os preparativos da cerimônia para a sogra, inclusive a escolha de seu vestido. Serena não era dada à essas coisas e confiava no bom gosto de Narcisa. Não poderia ter acertado tanto.

De uma janela do terceiro andar, no enorme quarto que a mais velha tinha escolhido para a noiva se arrumar, Serena tinha uma vista panorâmica dos jardins da mansão. Fileiras de cadeiras brancas tinham sido milimetricamente arrumadas, uma passarela coberta de pétalas entre elas: por onde os noivos entrariam, e inúmeras flores e velas, tudo ao estilo requintado de Narcisa Malfoy – que agora preferia ser chamada de Narcisa _Black_.

A ruiva não podia negar o frio na barriga que estava sentindo, enquanto se mirava num espelho antiqüíssimo que havia no quarto. Os cabelos estavam presos em alguns bobes grandes – sugestão de Serena para economizar tempo com o penteado, já que cachos feitos com magia demoravam em demasia.

Já podia observar os jardins se enchendo de convidados. Reconheceu, lá de cima, alguns amigos de Narcisa, que faziam parte da aristocracia bruxa; pôde reconhecer também o cabelo ruivo de Ginny, acompanhada de Harry e das crianças – as quais eles tentavam fazer permanecerem sentadas.

Alguns minutos depois, os jardins estavam repletos de gente que conversava amenamente e ria com o clima calmo de março.

Serena fitava-se no espelho mais uma vez, pensando em começar a maquiagem sem a sogra quando uma batida na porta do quarto interrompeu seus pensamentos.

'-Serena' – ela atendeu imediatamente, reconhecendo a voz.

'-Não era para o senhor estar nos jardins, Draco Malfoy?' – ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele, e foi puxada para um abraço delicado.

'-Passei antes para te ver, sabe. Antes que a noiva chegue.' – proferiu, um sorriso brincando nos lábios, levando um beliscão da noiva.

'-Vá antes que sua mãe te veja aqui. Ela vai simplesmente surtar e é provável que cancele o casamento.' – Serena sorriu de lado para ele.

'-Nos vemos lá embaixo, então.' – ele segurou ambas as mãos dela e beijou-as.

'-Eu serei a de branco.' – ela relembrou, brincando.

'-Não vou me esquecer, Srta. Snape.' – ele fez um gesto brincalhão e saiu às pressas.

Logo em seguida, Narcisa entrou no quarto e começou a fazer as coisas funcionarem em Serena, com ajuda de magia. Cabelo e maquiagem ficaram prontos em questão de instantes assim que a jovem senhora adentrou aqueles aposentos.

'-Você está maravilhosa, meu bem.' – sorriu ela, presunçosa por seu trabalho.

Serena virou e fitou-se no espelho. Parecia outra pessoa. A maquiagem discreta ressaltava seus olhos azuis e o colo que o vestido deixava exposto por não ter alças, o cabelo caía em camadas ruivas e onduladas, preso estrategicamente em algumas partes de forma a delinear os traços marcantes da jovem.

Ela suspirou, temerosa, e sorriu de leve para a sogra.

'-Ah, Elizabeth Zabini deseja te ver antes da cerimônia, querida' – anunciou Nacisa, ajeitando um grampo no cabelo da nora – 'Eu disse que ela poderia subir assim que eu terminasse com você. Vou chamá-la.'

E saiu, deixando Serena com um frio maior na região do ventre. Fazia tempo que não via Eliza, tempo _demais_. Estava saudosa da prima, mas também envergonhada pelos anos que passara fora, pelo casamento que perdera.

Respirou fundo e encarou a si mesma novamente no espelho. O feitiço _não repare_ que o dono do atelier onde o vestido fora comprado colocara funcionava perfeitamente bem. Não havia vestígios de que Serena estava grávida.

Narcisa havia concordado sutilmente com a nora quando ela demonstrou preocupação com o fato e tratou de resolvê-lo. O feitiço agia apenas na região do ventre e, se algo era colocado próximo ao tecido, esvaia-se.

Elizabeth abriu uma fresta da luxuosa porta do quarto e perguntou pela prima. Quando Serena levantou-se da banqueta que acompanhava a penteadeira, a loira entrou.

Mais bonita e mais mulher do que nunca, Eliza abraçou a prima com fervor e saudade.

'-Serena, você está maravilhosa!' – Eliza exclamou, mostrando os dentes incrivelmente brancos – 'Quanto tempo, sua ruiva de uma figa! Desde quando nós não nos vemos? Você sumiu!' – ela tentou recordar-se da data, mas o tópico foi esquecido pelas duas.

'-Elizabeth, céus' – a ruiva exclamou, emocionada – 'Você está diferente.'

'-Você não mudou muito desde a última vez em que nós nos vimos. E a última vez que eu lhe vi realmente diferente foi no meu casamento. Você ainda estava morena.' – ela sorriu triste.

'-Eu sinto muito, Eliza...' – Serena segurou a mão da prima, num gesto totalmente atípico, os olhos transmitindo as desculpas.

'-Eu sei, eu sei, Serena. Não importa.' – ela apertou a mão da ruiva, compreensiva – 'Acho que no fim das contas essa é a vida certa para você não é mesmo? Você é completamente louca!' – ela disse, rindo despretensiosamente, mas a mágoa podia ser notada ali – 'Quem diria que você sairia procurando por ex-Comensais depois de tudo?!'

'-Ei, claro que importa. Eu me senti a pior pessoa do universo por não ter podido aceitar ser madrinha, e depois...' – Serena suspirou – 'E depois ainda ter que sair no meio da cerimônia, sem nem mesmo falar direito com você. Eu nunca vou me perdoar, Eliza.'

'-Eu já te perdoei, se você quer saber. O que importa é que hoje é o seu casamento, e você está esplêndida.' – a loira sorriu, doce – 'E eu ainda não entendi como Draco conseguiu te convencer a casar... Em todas as corujas que trocamos falando sobre casamento você me garantiu que não casaria nem que tivesse que mandar Malfoy embora.'

Serena estacou diante da pergunta, acomodando-se na banqueta que acompanhava a refinada penteadeira. Tinha vergonha de estar grávida, ainda mais por um descuido.

'-As circunstancias nos obrigaram.' – ela considerou, e não planejava mencionar a gravidez até que apoiou uma mão no ventre devido ao costume.

Eliza ia começar a tagarelar sobre o casamento quando notou a proeminência na região do ventre da amiga.

'-Serena?' – perguntou, espantada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Ao vê-la embasbacada Serena também olhou para baixo, o feitiço tinha sumido com o toque.

'-Oh, sim' – a ruiva respondeu somente, não imaginando que teria de tratar disso com a prima tão cedo.

'-Merlin, você está grávida' – a loira exclamou, sorrindo verdadeiramente e colocando uma mão contra o ventre cheio de Serena.

'-Parece que sim' – ela resmungou, sem saber direito o que fazer.

'-Eu nunca imaginei que chegaria este dia' – disse com franqueza e continuou a sorrir – 'Sempre achei que você não quisesse crianças...' – Elizabeth considerou, acreditando que a prima tinha mudado de idéia durante os anos.

'-E eu não queria, Eliza' – cortou, fazendo o sorriso sumir dos lábios da outra – 'Na verdade, eu achei que não pudesse ter filhos, além de tudo.'

'-Você não está... feliz?' – Eliza inquiriu, chocada.

'-É complicado. E eu realmente não imagino o que Draco e eu faremos com um bebê. Deveria ser proibido que pessoas como nós se tornassem pais.'

'-Você vai se acostumar, eu tenho certeza.' – ela sorriu, otimista – 'É só o medo da descoberta ainda.'

'-Você não está entendendo, Eliza. Nós não queríamos filhos.' – ela suspirou e a mão foi até a perna, fazendo o feitiço voltar e a barriga desaparecer.

'-Por que raios você está usando esse feitiço, afinal?' – a loira perguntou, indignada.

'-Não quero que fiquem olhando para mim, principalmente para isto.' – apontou a região do ventre que, no momento, estava liso.

'-Você está grávida, todos vão saber, uma hora ou outra. Como você vai fazer quando ele simplesmente nascer?'

'-Eu tenho a mesma coisa que minha mãe teve. É um defeito genético. Pode ser que ele nem nasça.' – ela explicou rapidamente, evitando que lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos.

Os olhos dela ficaram vidrados e a boca abriu-se em choque.

'-Serena...' – foi tudo que a prima pôde dizer.

'-Assim que fiz o teste de gravidez pensei em aborto' – ela admitiu, séria, tentando esconder a dor por trás das palavras – ', para não passar por tudo isso que estou eu simplesmente não pude.'

A ruiva olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco.

Eliza abaixou-se ao lado dela e fitou-a nos olhos.

'-Isto é uma tortura, Elizabeth.' – suspirou.

'-E o que pode acontecer?' – inquiriu a outra, tentando ser prática.

'-Podemos morrer os dois; só eu, ou só o bebê. Há uma porcentagem pequeníssima de que nós dois sobrevivamos ao parto.' – Serena disse, os olhos azuis profundos e tristes.

'-E você está levando a gravidez assim porque tem medo que só o bebê morra?' – ela deu um sorrisinho cúmplice. Não precisou esperar Serena acenar para saber a resposta.

'-Tudo terá sido inútil, então.' – ela deu de ombros como se não tivesse importância.

'-Você já comprou algo para a criança? Roupas e coisas do tipo?'

A ruiva acenou negativamente.

'-Escolheu algum nome, ou pensou se acha que é menino ou menina?'

Outro aceno negativo.

Eliza afagou a mão da prima, compartilhando aquele momento difícil.

'-Aposto, então, que as coisas não estejam sendo fáceis com Draco também.'

'-Não, não estão.'

'-Serena, você está focada na possibilidade de o bebê não sobreviver. É claro que eu acredito que é sim possível que vocês dois resistam ao nascimento dele, mas você já pensou na possibilidade de que aconteça exatamente como sua mãe?' – ela lançou um olhar inquisitivo – 'Em como isso será para o bebê? Tia Alexia, que não sabia da existência desse gene ruim, te protegeu e amou desde que soube que você existia, e ela estava plenamente feliz em ter uma criança. Ao saber de tudo isso, foi muito mais fácil para você acreditar no amor de sua mãe. Agora, se o mesmo acontece a você, o que seu filho vai pensar de você? Aí sim tudo terá sido em vão.' – Eliza segurou mais forte as mãos da prima quando a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior que tremia – 'Não há como se proteger desta situação, Serena. Desta vez o destino ganhou de você.' – ela completou, afagando as costas da prima.

Serena encolheu-se e deixou as lágrimas rolarem, uma após a outra, até caírem torrencialmente. Eliza abraçou-a e confortou-a.

A loira nunca – em toda a vida dela – havia visto a prima chorar. Nem uma vez sequer. Serena não deixava. Sempre fora mestre na arte de esgueirar-se pelos cantos feito um gato, fugindo das situações e nada mudou depois que se tornaram adultas.

Porém daquela vez Serena não se importava. Estava triste e preocupada de todo o coração.

'-Ei, calma' – Eliza pediu – 'Você tem que aceitar o que está preparado para você, Serena. E viver em paz até lá. Esta situação toda deve estar sendo um inferno.'

Serena chorou mais um pouco, os ombros pálidos e ossudos tremendo. Levantou-se repentinamente, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, e indo até o gigantesco banheiro da suíte.

Voltou com a maquiagem em ordem novamente e o rosto sereno.

'-Você realmente quer se casar com Malfoy?' – a loira inquiriu, preocupada.

'-Sei que pode parecer que não' – começou com um sorrisinho de deboche – ', mas eu e Draco gostamos muito um do outro. Apesar de tudo.' – sorriu verdadeiramente, então – 'Não me imagino mais sem aquele loiro aguado.'

Elizabeth sorriu também.

'-Era inevitável, não é mesmo? Depois de sete anos separados... Enfim, o destino realmente não deixa ninguém escapar.' – ela sorriu como a loirinha inocente que era há dez anos.

'-E Blaise, como está?' – lembrou-se do amigo de muitos anos. Ele realmente fazia falta em sua vida.

'-Blaise está ótimo. Está trabalhando de verdade uma vez na vida, o que é realmente bom. Trabalhar constrói o caráter.' – disse, sorridente.

'-Não sou dramática como você, Eliza, mas eu sinto muito a falta de vocês dois nas nossas vidas.' – considerou, com um olhar significativo para a prima.

'-Nós também sentimos. Vocês precisam ir nos visitar mais.'

A ruiva concordou apenas.

'-E Elena e tia Olívia? Onde estão? Queria vê-las antes da cerimônia!' – ponderou, olhando os jardins pela imensa janela.

'-Mamãe estava vindo. Ficou de pegar o Thomas, mas pelo jeito Blaise não está facilitando.' – ela sorriu, espiando também.

'-Thomas?' – a noiva franziu o cenho, não lembrando desse nome em particular.

'-Hum, sim. Eu tenho um filho de quase um ano, Serena.' – ela sorriu de leve ao pensar na criança, um sorriso travesso.

Serena estreitou os olhos para a prima, sem entender.

'-Wow, Elizabeth Zabini. Agora você me surpreendeu. Não estou nem me sentindo mal por não ter te contado sobre isto antes.' – ela apoiou uma mão no ventre, realmente surpresa.

'-Todos os dias eu queria lhe mandar uma coruja, acredite. Mas a gravidez era de risco e Blaise e os medi-bruxos me fizeram repousar durante todo o tempo. Quando ele nasceu, separei imediatamente uma foto dele para vocês, junto a um bilhete, mas o correio coruja da França simplesmente enlouqueceu naqueles meses. E eu queria que você o conhecesse pessoalmente.' – acrescentou, sorrindo o sorriso de Alexia.

'-Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que você tenha um filho de quase um ano, Loira. Merlin!' – ela exclamou, ainda espantada.

Ela sorriu orgulhosa.

'-Digamos que ele também tenha sido um pequeno acidente, ainda que eu sempre tenha querido ter filhos.' – completou, dando de ombros – 'E foi o melhor acidente da minha vida.'

Serena sorriu de leve ao ver o carinho nos olhos de Eliza. Queria acreditar que ela mesmo seria capaz daquilo no futuro.

Mas queria ainda mais acreditar que _existiria_ um futuro para ela e aquele bebê.

Colocou despreocupadamente uma das mãos no ventre, num carinho despercebido, fazendo com que a imagem fosse novamente da barriga de seis meses de gravidez.

Elizabeth aproximou-se e colocou a mão na protuberância. Pontapés indicavam que alguém especialmente ativo crescia ali.

'-Você não fica curiosa para saber o sexo?' – fez a pergunta tipicamente materna.

'-Não, na verdade. Pouco importa.' – Serena respondeu, mas Eliza percebeu que o tom não era de desdém e sim de esperança. Pouco importava, se a criança sobrevivesse.

'-Acho que ele também está nervoso com o casamento dos pais.' – Eliza comentou devido a agitação do bebê.

Serena ia responder quando a porta foi delicadamente aberta por Elena Duncan.

Elena brilhava como sempre, e trazia no colo um menininho de dez meses, curioso e com ar de riso. Thomas Zabini tinha olhos azuis como os do pai, cabelos castanhos cor de chocolate e a pele nem tão clara quanto a de Eliza e nem tão morena quanto a de Blaise. Era uma mistura perfeita dos dois, que estavam reunidos nos traços daquela criança que poderia ser um modelo infantil.

A avó o segurava com orgulho e atenção, e Serena aproximou-se deles, juntamente com Eliza.

'-Serena!' – Elena exclamou ao ver a prima – 'Simplesmente linda.' – murmurou, abraçando-a depois de entregar a criança à filha.

'-Obrigada, Elena. Acabei de saber que você já é avó.' – debochou de leve.

Ela riu – 'Tom tem dez meses e ainda nos encanta com qualquer bobagem.' – ela balançou a cabeça em descrença – 'Sean é quase pior do que eu. Ele te mandou um beijo, querida.'

Serena agradeceu e fitou o bebê nos braços de Eliza.

'-Olá, querido' – disse, mediante o olhar profundo que recebeu da criança.

Thomas sorriu para ela e Serena também ficou encantada. Como que para mostrar que também estava ali, o bebê dentro dela virou. Ela apoiou, sorridente, uma mão na barriga lisa, fazendo o encanto sumir.

Elena ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e sorriu abertamente. O pequeno Zabini brincou com os anéis e pulseiras prateadas de Serena, e estendeu os bracinhos para a ruiva.

'-Merlin. O único bebê que segurei foi Lily' – disse, um pouco amedrontada, pegando a criança.

'-Não é bom que você o pegue, Serena. Este rapazinho já é bem pesado.' – Eliza comentou, preocupada.

Serena rolou os olhos.

'-Ele está bem aqui.' – disse, com ar de irritação –'Não é mesmo, Tom?' – o garotinho sorriu em resposta.

Thomas encantou-se com o cabelo de Serena e ela não resistiu a rir com ele.

'-Mamãe disse que vai esperar até que a cerimônia tenha acabado para te ver. Acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras dos jardins e não quer perder nada do casamento.' – Elena contou rindo.

A loira mais velha observou as duas. Agora o bebê já tinha retornado ao colo da mãe e o feitiço que escondia a gravidez de Serena funcionava novamente. Eram duas mulheres; o coração dela apertou no peito e deixou uma lágrima escapar.

'-Vocês estão tão lindas, vocês duas' – disse, limpando as lágrimas cuidadosamente – 'Parece que foi ontem mesmo que vocês eram duas garotas travessas combinando as férias na volta do expresso de Hogwarts.'

Elizabeth riu abertamente da mãe, abraçando-a em seguida. Serena reservou-lhes um sorriso ladino, relembrando a adolescência. E, no final das contas, estava mesmo se casando com Malfoy. Como o destino era travesso!

Justo Malfoy.

Severo bateu na porta alguns minutos mais tarde, abrindo-a cuidadosamente. As três mulheres fitaram-no, cumprimentando o homem com a cabeça, e ele dirigiu o olhar à filha com um sorriso paterno.

Serena Snape estava parecendo uma deusa romana.

'-Serena, a cerimônia já começou e Draco está entrando. Acho que é sua vez.'

Ela concordou com um menear de cabeça nervoso e as outras duas mulheres saíram apressadas, deixando-os sozinhos.

Draco Malfoy alisou o cabelo extremamente loiro pela milésima vez. Todo aquele ambiente de casamento o estava deixando nervoso. Avistou, então, Blaise em uma das fileiras, pomposo como sempre.

Sorriu como se tivesse dezesseis anos novamente e aproximou-se do amigo.

'-Draquinho!' – ele gritou, abraçando o amigo com saudade. Blaise segurava um menininho bastante parecido com ele no colo.

'-Como vai, Blaise?' – respondeu com entusiasmo.

'-Hum, você está muito elegante, Draco.' – o moreno piscou os olhos de um jeito afeminado – 'Tive uma ideia. Larga essa Snape azeda e foge comigo, bonitão.'

Os dois riram e o loiro deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo, que acabou em outro abraço tipicamente masculino.

'-Ei, não posso brincar tanto com isso. Que exemplo vou dar para o moleque?' – Blaise riu, apertando uma das bochechas de Thomas.

'-Quem é esse, Blaise?' – o loiro questionou, desconfiado. Nunca havia visto Blaise com um bebê tão pequeno no colo.

'-Esse?' – Blaise começou em tom de riso – 'É Thomas Zabini.'

Draco olhou de lado e franziu o cenho.

'-Não' – ele acenou com a cabeça – 'Impossível, babaca. Conta outra.'

'-Estou falando sério, Draquinho.' – o moreno disse, rindo – 'Este é o herdeiro Zabini.'

'-Claro que é. E eu sou Salazar Slytherin, você não sabia?' – debochou Draco, rindo – 'De quem é essa criança, Zabini? É melhor que você o devolva aos pais.'

'-Eu sou o pai dele, Draco!' – ele tentou, mas acabou caindo na risada de novo.

'-E onde está Elizabeth, então? Ela jamais deixaria você sozinho com uma criança.'

'-Draco Malfoy, Tom é meu filho!'

'-Blaise, como nem eu nem Serena ficamos sabendo disso então? Além de amiga, Serena é prima de Eliza.'

'-O Correio Coruja da França é péssimo, se você quer saber. Nem a mãe de Eliza teria ficado sabendo se já não estivesse por lá.'

'-Blaise, sério. De quem é essa criança?'

Zabini passou a mão pelo rosto, sem saber mais o que fazer. Quando ameaçava chacoalhar Draco até que ele acreditasse, o bebê falou:

'-Pá-pai' – e passou uma das mãozinhas nada delicadamente pelo rosto de Blaise, imitando o gesto anterior do pai.

Malfoy ficou boquiaberto diante da cena.

'-Eu não disse, seu palerma?' – perguntou, dando um peteleco na cabeça do amigo – 'É, filho, seu futuro padrinho é um idiota.' – e Thomas riu, sem saber do que se tratava.

'-Você simplesmente não pode ter um filho, seu panaca!' – o loiro sorriu, sem acreditar.

'-Ele tem quase um ano, Draco.' – disse, ainda tentando fazer o amigo se acostumar com a ideia.

'-Olhando bem ele se parece um bocado com a Duncan... E com você.' – Draco analisou o pequeno, que o olhava com receio –'Por Merlin, Blaise, é humanamente impossível que um filho _seu_ tenha saído bonito.' – disse, brincando.

'-Puxou a beleza inigualável do pai.' – Blaise sorriu, presunçoso, apertando o menininho.

'-Wow, esse fato é difícil de digerir.' – o loiro admitiu num suspiro – 'Você é pai de alguém!'

'-Agora acredita que essa belezinha aqui é minha?' – perguntou o moreno, orgulhoso da criança.

Draco abaixou-se um pouco para ficar da altura da criança.

'-E aí, rapazinho?' - perguntou ainda receoso para o bebê.

Thomas se afastou, desconfiado, e segurou-se mais no pai.

'-Ei, cara, olhe aqui. Esse é o tio Draco' – Blaise explicou para o menininho – 'Ele pode ser um babaca e não ser tão lindo quanto o papai, mas é gente boa. E vai se casar com a tia Serena, que é uma mulher e tanto. Ele conseguiu domar aquele dragão, dá uma chance para ele.' – disse, rindo e atraindo a atenção do pequeno, mesmo ele não fazendo ideia do que o pai estivesse falando realmente.

Draco sorriu. Blaise era bom com crianças, e parecia ser um ótimo pai.

Ficou imaginando-se no futuro. Será que ele seria como o próprio pai? Como Lúcio Malfoy? Ou como Blaise? Eram dúvidas novas para o coração sonserino do loiro.

'-Falando em dragão... Que poção você deu à nossa querida Serena para que ela se casasse com você?'

O loiro respirou fundo e encarou o menininho brincando nos braços de Blaise antes de responder. Contaria a Blaise. Ele fora seu melhor amigo durante a vida inteira, e lhe fazia falta.

Antes que abrisse a boca, Thomas ficara encantado com a reluzente gravata de cetim preto que Draco usava e ofereceu os bracinhos.

Blaise o enfiou no colo do loiro, então.

Nunca tinha segurado um bebê daquele tamanho, nem Lily – que ele pôde bem recusar. Tom acomodou-se nos braços do futuro padrinho e brincou com a gravata, feliz.

'-Serena está grávida' – respondeu sem olhar para Zabini.

O moreno urrou em alegria, abraçando o amigo de lado depois.

'-Então quer dizer que você será papai, Draquinho?' – questionou retoricamente com um sorriso largo estampando seu rosto.

'-É o que parece' – o loiro deu um sorriso nervoso, se concentrando em Tom, que olhava de um para o outro sem entender.

'-E Serena? Estou até com saudade do azedume dela.' – brincou.

'-As coisas estão complicadas' – admitiu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos – 'Nós tínhamos um trato que ela levava muito a sério: não casar, muito menos ter crianças.'

O sorriso do moreno morreu.

'-E cá estamos, fazendo uma coisa para tentar remediar a outra.' – Draco disse.

'-Eliza também surtou por alguns dias quando descobriu; este aqui também foi um acidente' – sorriu para o filho, bagunçando os cabelos lisos do pequeno – 'Pelo que parece, é normal.'

'-Blaise, Serena está com seis meses.'

'-Boa sorte, então, campeão.' – o moreno deu tapinhas no ombro do amigo – 'E você? Nervoso com o casamento?'

'-Nervoso com tudo, ultimamente.' – ele sorriu de leve.

Thomas se remexeu e choramingou.

'-Venha com o papai. Tio Draco assustou você, rapaz?' – disse Zabini, tirando a criança dos braços de Draco.

O bebê voltou a sorrir assim que chegou ao colo do pai. E pela primeira vez o loiro teve medo de como seria quando fosse o seu filho. Será que ele iria chorar também, como Thomas? Se assustar? Os pensamentos fizeram Draco ficar agitado.

Pela primeira vez teve inveja do amigo. Queria que fosse simples daquele jeito.

Elena Duncan se aproximou, sorridente como sempre. Draco ainda se encantava com o brilho da mãe de Eliza toda vez que a via. Imaginava que Alexandra Snape tivesse sido assim, um dia, pelas fotos que Serena e Severo guardavam.

'-Querido, Eliza pediu para que eu levasse Tom quando fosse me juntar a elas. Ela quer muito que Serena o conheça.' – pediu gentilmente ao genro.

'-Ah, lá vem elas tirando o moleque de mim.' – Blaise brincou, passando a mão pelos cabelos do menininho e o abraçando – 'Mande um beijo para a mamãe e para a tia Serena.' – ele riu de leve e entregou o bebê para a avó.

'-E se comporte, hein, carinha? Juízo.'

Draco riu. Blaise tinha se tornado uma pessoa invejável, apesar de ainda ser um pouco irresponsável e brincalhão até demais.

'-Nervosa?'

'-Extremamente.' – ela suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

Pegou o buquê de dentro de uma refinada caixa que repousava sobre a penteadeira e uniu seu braço ao do pai. Desceram um lance após o outro até chegarem ao térreo, e o coração de Serena batia mais forte a cada degrau.

Já na porta dos fundos, que dava para os jardins e não permitia que os convidados a vissem, Severo parou de caminhar.

'-Eu sei que já perguntei isso antes, Serena, mas sinto que é minha obrigação perguntar novamente... Você tem a certeza?' – ele mirou-a nos olhos, e o olhar negro era profundo e preocupado.

'-Eu tenho, pai. Aqui, hoje, nunca tive tanta certeza antes.' – ela sorriu fino, lembrando muito a mãe.

Engoliu em seco, os nervos a mil.

'-Cuide-se.' – ele sussurrou e deu um beijo quase de despedida na testa da filha.

Severo estendeu um braço para ela, que segurou firmemente.

'-Vejo que o feitiço do alfaiate realmente funciona.' – ele notou, com um menear de cabeça.

'-Sim, funciona.' – Serena respondeu, um pouco incerta.

'-Serena' – o pai chamou, com um certo receio.

'-Sim?' – respondeu, distraída, virando-se para ele.

'-Você está maravilhosa.' – ele sorriu de leve, e Serena sabia que era um sorriso verdadeiro – 'Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse te levar para o altar algum dia, muito menos que você seria a noiva mais linda que eu já vi.'

Severo considerou, sorrindo para baixo. Ter a filha de volta em sua vida fora o maior e melhor presente que o destino poderia ter lhe dado. Até mesmo ele achava que Serena era bonita demais para ter vindo dele.

'-A única coisa que eu queria era que minha mãe estivesse aqui também.' – ela suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Serena falara pouco da mãe em todos aqueles anos, mas Severo tinha a certeza de que ela sentia a mesma falta que ele – que conhecera Alexia por muito tempo – sentia.

'-Ela está vendo como você está linda. Tenho certeza.' – respondeu, sério, oferecendo o braço para a filha segurar.

Apertou mais o buquê e seguiu pelo caminho que os levaria até as fileiras de cadeiras brancas cuidadosamente ajeitadas. Respirou fundo e seguiu nervosa até que se aproximasse da primeira fileira.

Draco, lá longe – no altar, sorriu ao ver a noiva. E então tudo mudou para Serena. Só existiam os dois ali. Sorriu de volta para ele, o sorriso que Draco mais gostava e o único que não mudara com o passar dos anos. O sorriso de Alexandra. Ela não sorria assim desde que descobrira estar grávida.

O loiro não podia acreditar que ele finalmente convencera o dragão de Hogwarts a ir para o altar. Aos olhos dele, aquela era a cena mais bonita do mundo. Os olhos azuis de Serena brilhavam – como ele mesmo havia visto raríssimas vezes – e até as covinhas davam o ar da graça.

Ela não conseguia olhar para mais nada, nem ninguém. Draco estava elegante em luxuosas vestes pretas, do jeito que ela gostava bem.

Justo aquele sonserino encrenqueiro. Justo o afilhado de seu pai. Justo o filho do Comensal da Morte. Justo o loiro mais metido do mundo bruxo. Justo aquele covarde. Justo a pessoa que era diferente demais dela. Justo o pegador de Hogwarts. Justo Malfoy. Justo _Draco_.

O caminho – enfeitado cuidadosamente com pétalas de rosas brancas – não era curto até que a ruiva pudesse chegar ao altar adornado de flores. Reconheceu alguns rostos no meio da multidão, mas não reparou nem minimamente na decoração zelosa da sogra.

Só tinha olhos para um certo loiro.

No meio do percurso, Serena repousou a mão na barriga, e o feitiço se esvaiu. O sorriso de Draco aumentou ao perceber.

Não que ele tivesse sempre querido ter crianças; na verdade, o loiro aceitava bem o acordo sem-filhos dele e de Serena. Mas naquele momento as coisas eram irreversíveis, e – no fundo ele sabia – seu ego era afetado por Serena não aceitar o filho deles. O filho _dele_, que crescia dentro da futura esposa.

Porém, a ruiva agora parecia tranquila ao enfrentar o tapete negro com passos firmes até o altar. O sorriso relaxado e o visual impecável se opunham, como sempre acontecia com Serena. Ela era uma contradição.

Abriu novamente o sorriso de Alexia Spring quando Draco apareceu para busca-la. Ele estava lindo. Ele também sorriu abertamente ao vê-la ali, tão perto agora.

'-Ei, você vem sempre aqui?' – o sorriso dela mudou e tornou-se ladino, sussurrando no ouvido do futuro marido.

'-Você está estonteante, Sra. Malfoy.' – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, após colarem os lábios de leve.

Severo hesitou ao entregar a filha para o afilhado. Eles estavam juntos há anos, moravam juntos e ela inclusive estava grávida, mas nem por isso foi menos difícil. Abraçou Serena e apertou a mão de Draco realmente como um sogro.

'-É bom que você cuide muito bem dela, Malfoy. Caso contrário, as consequências serão graves. Tudo que você fizer a ela, eu farei a você' – disse, baixo e ameaçador, como o morcegão das masmorras que fora por muito tempo – 'Eu estou confiando em você.'

Draco concordou, temendo a figura de Comensal da Morte que o padrinho adquirira ao falar; Severo fez o discurso de sogro apesar de saber perfeitamente que o loiro preferiria machucar a si mesmo do que a ela.

Serena e Draco fitaram-se de perto, um encantado com o outro novamente, como se eles tivessem dezesseis anos, antes de seguir para o altar meticulosamente decorado pela antiga Sra. Malfoy.

Severo seguiu para o lado de Narcisa, que imediatamente enroscou o braço ao do ex-professor, admirando o novo velho casal. A mulher loira sempre soube que era Serena a escolhida de seu filho, antes mesmo que ele tivesse escolhido.

Desde a primeira vez que os vira juntos, teve certeza. Afinal, Serena era a única mulher a quem ele obedecia, fora a própria mãe, e que o conseguia dominar como ninguém. E Narcisa esteve sempre certa.

Mesmo quando a garota fora embora, e Draco ficara desesperado, não parando de gritar ofensas sobre ela, Narcisa não teve raiva. Apesar de o filho ter sido sempre o bibelô de sua vida, quando se tratava de Serena era diferente. Ela era incontrolável, mas colocava Dracona linha.

O casal no altar se olhava de uma maneira que fez Eliza Zabini debulhar-se em lágrimas antes mesmo que o juiz de paz bruxo dissesse alguma coisa. Tanto Draco como Serena mantinham as personalidades difíceis dos tempos de Hogwarts, mas estavam ali, se encarando da mesma maneira que faziam quando tinham dezesseis anos.

Mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado. Mesmo que não fossem mais estudantes. Mesmo tendo ficado separados por sete anos. Mesmo que fossem tão diferentes. Mesmo assim.

A cerimônia foi rápida – exatamente como Serena exigira, e logo os convidados dançavam e comiam na esplendorosa festa na Ala Sul da Mansão, que abrigava um enorme salão de festas e um jardim menor.

Blaise determinara que dançaria uma valsa com Serena, e assim o fez. Os amigos riram juntos, relembrando os velhos tempos. Há muito tempo não se divertia tanto, pensou Draco. E, naquela noite, os dilemas da gravidez não planejada da esposa não tiveram espaço. Nem depois.

A questão resolvera-se sozinha, no embalo do casamento.

Então, só restou aos dois Paris e um singelo _au revoir_.

Choro. Choro estrondoso.

Teria ecoado em todas as paredes daquela singela maternidade francesa, se não houvesse uma pessoa a mais naquela suíte especial.

'-Me devolva o bebê.' – pediu a mulher ruiva, que chorava tanto quanto a criança nos braços do homem à sua frente – 'Por favor, eu estou implorando. O bebê está chorando.'

Ela estendia os braços, impotente. Um dos pulsos segurava a varinha nada seguramente. Estava desesperada.

'-Largue a varinha. Ponha no chão, ou serei obrigado a sumir com esta criança antes do planejado.' – disse, autoritário.

Ela segurou um grito. Ao invés disso, mais lágrimas rolaram na face alva.

'-Pronto' – ela colocou vagarosamente a varinha no chão e tornou a querer alcançar o bebê – 'Eu juro que não farei nada, Lúcio. Não vou fazer denúncia nenhuma. Se você me der o bebê, eu sumo com ele para qualquer lugar. Por favor.' – ela tentou chegar mais perto.

'-Está achando que é tão fácil assim, nora querida?' – ele debochou, com um sorriso excêntrico nos lábios – 'A criança é minha. Não existe nada que você ou Draco possam fazer.'

'-Lúcio, uma criança precisa da mãe. Por favor. Estou dizendo que vou embora com o bebê para onde você quiser.' – ela implorou, chorando mais, tentando alcançar o embrulhinho que ainda chorava – 'Ele está chorando.' – Serena pediu, em pura agonia.

'-Mas não há por que chorar, afinal' – ele dispensou um olhar para o bebê e afastou um pouco a manta do rostinho vermelho – 'Ele está com o avô.'

Então Lúcio Malfoy voltou a encarar Serena com um ar amalucado.

'-Você tem noção do que está fazendo, Lúcio? Tudo o que vai conseguir é fazer seu próprio filho infeliz.' – Serena pediu, tentando se acalmar e achar uma solução coerente.

Ele sorriu, alucinado – 'Deixe-me contar uma coisinha para você, querida' – ele balançava o bebê nos braços e o estomago de Serena virava em agonia – 'é exatamente o que eu quero que aconteça. Vovô Lúcio vai destruir uma família feliz. Perdão, vocês nunca chegaram a ser uma família, se eu me recordo bem. Feliz, muito menos.'

Serena desabou novamente. Tapou a boca com a mão, mas as lágrimas a inundaram. O velho Malfoy mantinha uma boa distancia da nora, impedindo-a de chegar muito perto da criança.

'-Me deixe ir embora com o bebê, então' – pediu, séria e se recompondo, mas com os olhos fundos de tristeza – 'Draco nunca saberá para onde fomos, Lúcio, posso fazer um Voto Perpétuo. Eu arrumo nossas coisas antes que ele chegue, e eu e o bebê vamos morar na parte trouxa de algum país.'

Serena Snape nunca se sentira tão infeliz em toda sua vida. Estava nadando em tristeza. Prometera a Draco que não iria a lugar nenhum. Nunca mais. Talvez a vida deles fosse isso: encontros e desencontros.

Lutaria até a morte, se fosse em outro caso. Mas era seu filho que estava em jogo.

Lúcio Malfoy cogitou por um instante.

'-Seu plano seria perfeito, Srta. Snape' – ele articulou – 'Se eu não quisesse que você sofra tanto quanto meu filho, tanto quanto Draco.' – Serena ficou boquiaberta e começou a balançar a cabeça em negação.

'-Por que, Lúcio? Que mal Draco e eu fizemos a você?'

'-Vocês acharam que eu não voltaria, não é mesmo?' – ele fugiu do assunto, com os olhos de um louco –'Ninguém esperava ver Lúcio Malfoy novamente. Mas eu estou aqui!' – gritou – 'E vou me vingar de vocês todos. Para isso, preciso apenas desse bebê.'

Serena olhava o embrulhinho nos braços do avô e sentia um desespero que não conhecia.

'-Primeiro, Snape traidor. Em todos os sentidos que você deve bem saber sendo cria dele; depois, Cissa. Me trocou por quem eu achava que fosse meu melhor amigo. Aí, Draco. Um filho desnaturado que jogou a vida no lixo por uma mulherzinha como você. Não que eu a despreze totalmente. Você é bem astuciosa, Serena Snape.'

'-É Serena Malfoy.' – foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, embasbacada.

'-Que seja' – ele riu de deboche – 'Você nunca será uma Malfoy, de qualquer forma. Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Em você, Serena.' – ele recomeçou – 'Por último, você. Incrivelmente tudo está ligado a você, minha cara. Meu filho tinha um futuro brilhante como Comensal pela frente, e você o arruinou. Draco Malfoy, um legítimo puro sangue, passou a agir debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore. Tudo porque você o convenceu. Pensa que eu não sei? Agora eu sei da história toda, finalmente.' – sorriu, demoníaco, fazendo o bebê chorar novamente.

'-Se Draco não tivesse sido um agente duplo estaria morto, ou preso.' – ela sussurrou, sem forças para discutir na madrugada fria da França – 'Você gostaria disso, Lúcio?' – ela apelou.

'-Era preferível. Terminar como um Malfoy digno, esse sim era o destino de Draco. Querida, não se engane. Se meu filho tivesse feito tudo conforme deveria ser, eu não iria precisar desse bebê. Agora deixe-me explicar tudo a você para que possa repassar exatamente meus porquês aos outros quando eu me for.' – disse, ignorando o choro da criança – 'O bebê é como eu vou me vingar de todos vocês de uma vez só.'

'-Lúcio, por favor. Me mate, se você quiser, mas não faça nada com o meu filho.'

'-Matar? Não planejo matar ninguém, querida. Aí vocês terão um corpinho para enterrar e vão se conformar um dia.' – ele chegou mais perto de Serena, cobrindo o rosto da criança com a manta novamente – 'O bebê vai estar bem vivo, e será criado por mim; farei com ele tudo o que você não me permitiu fazer com Draco. Vocês terão que viver cada dia da mísera vida de vocês sabendo que essa criança cresce em algum lugar, longe da sua vista, e que pode ser que vocês trombem com ele nas ruas e não saibam quem é. Este, Serena, será o karma de vocês.'

O coração da ruiva apertou tanto que ela não conseguiu nem chorar. Tentou passar a mão no bebê, mas Lúcio não deixou. Ela estava vazia de novo. E viveria uma vida vazia depois daquele dia que era para ser de alegria.

'-O que estamos esperando, Lúcio? Você quer me torturar mais?' – perguntou, a voz rouca e sem forças – 'Me deixe segurar o bebê pela última vez, então. É só o que eu lhe peço.'

'-Estamos esperando Draco, ora. Quem mais?! Ele precisa _ver_ que eu peguei o filhinho de vocês e sumi com a criança. Conheço meu filho: se ele não ver com os próprios olhos, não acreditará.' –explicou, lunático e alucinado, rindo – 'Quer segurar o bebê?' – os olhos de Serena se encheram de esperança – 'Mas parece que você não vai, Serena. _Nunca mais_.'

Serena não tinha tempo nem ânimo para chorar mais. Tinha que aproveitar aqueles momentos encarando a manta felpuda de hospital que cobria seu bebê.

'-Deixe-me vê-lo, ao menos, Lúcio. Por favor.' – suplicou, chegando mais perto com passos lentos.

Lúcio tirou a varinha da manga e sorriu, louco.

'-Mais um passo e eu não hesitarei em torturar o bebê.'

'-NÃO!' – ela gritou, afastando-se rapidamente – 'Estou aqui, Lúcio; longe de vocês. Não faça nada com o meu bebê.'

'-_Seu_ bebê? Acho que não mais. _Meu_.' – ele disse, sádico – 'E vejo que você não é mais nem a metade da garota que me descreveram. Muito menos é a mulher que meus antigos aliados temem. Vim aqui esperando sua fama de durona, Serena querida. Vejo, porém, que você é tão fraca quanto seu pai.'

'-Não fale sobre o que você não sabe, Malfoy. Muito menos sobre meu pai.' – ela cuspiu.

'-Eu conheço seu pai, garota. E você?' – arqueou uma sobrancelha loura e deu uma gargalhada louca.

Serena não tinha força para ficar ali ouvindo mais coisas como aquela. Tudo o que desejava era morrer antes de viver o inferno que o sogro descrevera.

'-Você tinha tudo, Lúcio. Mas _você _foi _fraco_. Voldemort te corrompeu muito fácil.' – ela disse, num murmúrio.

'-Ah, você então acha que pode me jul...'

A sentença nunca foi terminada.

'-AVADA KEDRAVA!' – berrou uma figura que vinha da porta.

Lúcio Malfoy caiu, inerte, soltando o bebê no ar.

Serena, desesperada, disparou para pegá-lo. Correu até uma poltrona no canto do quarto mais afastado de onde jazia agora o Malfoy Sênior. Chorava de alívio ao segurar novamente sua criança, que acompanhava a mãe num choro estridente.

Encolhida na cadeira, Serena chorava copiosamente – como nunca antes – segurando firme o recém-nascido.

'-Serena, amor, o que aconteceu?' – um Draco atônito arregaçou nervosamente as mangas da camisa preta e deixou a varinha num pequeno aparador, indo para perto da esposa.

'-Lúcio... Ia levar o bebê. Só estava... estava esperando você.'

'-Como, como ninguém do hospital ouviu?' – o loiro perguntou embasbacado, tentando acalmar a esposa.

'-Entrou pela janela... Feitiço silenciador.' – Serena resmungou apenas.

Ela e o bebê ainda choravam.

'-Shhh, querida' – murmurou para o embrulhinho – 'Está tudo bem, tudo bem.' – era uma tentativa desesperada de acalmar o bebê depois de toda a confusão.

Draco se dirigiu até um frigobar mágico na salinha que precedia o quarto para pegar alguma água para a esposa enquanto esta tentava fazer o bebê dormir.

'-Ei, Serena, pronto. Já passou. Não precisa chorar' – Draco entregou uma garrafa d'água e abraçou-a desajeitadamente.

'-Ele ia levar nosso bebê, Draco.' – ela não conseguia parar de soluçar.

'-Ele está morto agora, amor. Esse verme não vai mais incomodar ninguém, muito menos nosso filho.'

'-Foi tão horrível... Eu acordei e ele simplesmente estava lá, segurando a nossa filha...' – o loiro interrompeu-a.

'-É uma menina?' – perguntou, em um misto de orgulho e medo.

'-Sim, Draco.' – ela puxou o marido para mais perto pela mão e afastou a manta branca, revelando um bebê adormecido – 'Ela é tão linda.' – Serena sussurrou, fazendo uma lágrima de remorso escorrer.

O marido tratou de limpá-la com o dedão e deitou a cabeça para poder ver a criança. Tinha os traços firmes e bem delineados, a pele extremamente branca, mas as bochechas róseas. Ao invés dos lábios cheios de Serena, a menininha tinha herdado os lábios finos do pai.

Draco analisava-a com tanto cuidado que a pequena Malfoy parecia uma obra de arte.

'-E ela é uma ratinha albina igual você, amor.' – Serena riu, depositando um beijo na cabeça do bebê, carinhosamente.

'-Ei, não fale assim da minha filha.' – ele pediu, falsamente indignado, colando os lábios aos da esposa e mantendo um sorriso estonteante depois. Ele era pai.

'-Eu estou tão cansada, Draco...' – ela suspirou – ' E não só fisicamente'

'-Posso imaginar' – ele passou a mão pela testa da esposa, que suava frio – 'Durma, querida. Desta vez eu estarei aqui, com vocês.' – o loiro deu um sorrisinho fraco e balançou a cabeça – 'Não na Inglaterra, a não sei quantas milhas daqui, lendo um singelo bilhete de que você veio trabalhar, com nada mais que oito meses de gravidez.'

'-Eu precisava acertar algumas coisinhas com o Primeiro Ministro do Mundo Bruxo francês. É o meu trabalho, e eu não achei arriscado.' – ela murmurou, explicando-se e escondendo o rosto carinhosamente na camisa de Draco.

Estavam agora os três ajeitados na enorme cama hospitalar, Serena com a menininha nos braços e o marido ao lado delas, escorado na beirada do catre.

Draco franziu o cenho; a ruiva não conseguia distinguir se era irritação ou nervosismo.

'-Nem cheguei a vê-lo, se você quer saber. Não deu tempo.' – Serena deu de ombros sem olhar para Draco – 'Ela quis nascer assim que pisei em solo francês.' – ela mexeu delicadamente na manta branca que envolvia o bebê.

O loiro bufou de leve.

'-Serena, você tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupado?' – ele disse, baixo e ameaçador – 'E, quando eu finalmente cheguei aqui, chamei a lareira do Ministro e você não estava lá. Graças a Merlin eu consegui te achar a tempo!' – continuou, irritado, cruzando os braços e evitando o olhar da esposa.

'-Me desculpe por não avisar, sabe, mas eu estava tendo um bebê!' – ela replicou alto demais, fazendo a criança choramingar – 'Ei, está tudo bem, querida, não chore.' – pediu de leve, encarando os olhinhos azuis do bebê, depois lançando um olhar fulminante para Draco.

Quando Serena sentou-se para acomodar melhor a menina no colo, o loiro sentou atrás dela, massageando suas costas de leve, quase um carinho.

'-Você quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco três vezes hoje, querida' – ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela –'Eu surtei quando li seu bilhete; depois imaginei você aqui, tendo uma criança sozinha e com todos aqueles possíveis problemas...' –a frase morreu; ao invés de termina-la, Draco beijou o pescoço da esposa com carinho – 'Eu estava com tanto medo de te perder.'

A expressão de Serena relaxou e ela recostou as costas contra o peito do marido.

'-Foi por um milagre dos céus, mas está tudo certo.' – ela murmurou de volta.

'-Aí chego aqui e encontro aquele bastardo...!'

'-Draco, tudo bem. Ele é seu pai, apesar de tudo; imagino o quanto deve estar sendo difícil.' – Serena disse, mais compreensiva do que nunca, segurando a mão dele com sua mão livre.

'-Se eu não o considerava como meu pai há muito tempo, depois de hoje eu vou fingir que não o conheci. Aquele bastardo ia levar o bebê. Isso é ridículo!' – franziu o cenho novamente, com ódio nos olhos – 'O que ele queria com o nosso filho, Serena?' – perguntou, indignado.

'-Isso é assunto para outra hora, amor.' – ela disse, cansada – 'Eu não suportarei falar sobre isso agora. Mas lhe prometo contar absolutamente tudo em um outro momento.' – ela mudou a menininha de posição em seu colo – 'Agora, tudo o que eu quero é ficar aqui com vocês.'

Draco chegou mais perto e afastou a manta do bebê. A menina ressonava baixinho e ele sorriu.

'-Ela tem seus olhos, não é mesmo?' – perguntou, encantado com a filha.

'-Parece que sim' – respondeu, acariciando de leve as bochechas rosadas – 'Hum, Draco?'

'-Sim?' – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da criança.

'-Você quer segurá-la?' – perguntou, embaraçada, com medo de que ele se sentisse intimidado a segurar o bebê.

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu, também confuso com a situação.

Serena então passou a garotinha para os braços do pai, que piscou os olhinhos até fixar o olhar no rosto do loiro.

Definitivamente, Draco já era inteiramente daquela menina recém-nascida.

'-Isso, olhe bem, pequena' – ele aconselhou – 'Você está vendo o homem mais bonito, legal e charmoso que você vai conhecer na sua vida toda. Te garanto. Então, não vai precisar olhar pra mais nenhum garoto do universo, combinado?' – pediu, ciumento.

'-Draco!' – Serena repreendeu-o – 'Você não vai bancar o machista estúpido com a minha filha!'

'-O que eu não vou fazer é deixar a _minha_ filha solta por aí com esses rapazes cheios de dedos! Estou ensinando desde cedo. E ela é mais uma obra prima da família Malfoy, temos que tomar cuidado.'

Serena revirou os olhos, mas achou a cena engraçada, internamente.

Ele voltou a fitar a garotinha, sorrindo de leve para ela. O bebê, então, segurou seu dedo firmemente. O sorriso do loiro alargou.

'-Ah, que nome você deu a ela?' – perguntou ele, devolvendo-a ao bercinho ao lado da cama.

'-Eu ainda não pensei nisso.' – Serena admitiu, indo para perto deles, e analisando bem a filha.

'-Então dê sugestões. A menina precisa de um nome'

Serena revirou os olhos novamente – 'Victória? Céline? Chloe?'

Draco balançou negativamente a cabeça. Nenhum daqueles nomes combinava com a menininha.

'-Emma?' – tentou ela novamente, franzindo a testa e olhando para o bebê de todos os ângulos, pensativa.

'-Ela tem cara de Charlotte.' – o loiro disse, finalmente, encarando fixamente a criança no berço de hospital.

'-Eu gosto' – Serena concluiu, feliz – 'Charlotte Alexandra Malfoy.'

'-Um nome digno de uma Malfoy.' – ele murmurou, presunçoso, abraçando a ruiva por trás, para os dois admirarem a nova integrante da mansão de Whiltshire.

'-Bem, querida, agora nós temos um nome para você, finalmente' – a ruiva murmurou, acariciando a barriga do bebê com um sorriso culpado no rosto – 'É melhor que eu te avise já, porque nós somos os pais mais desnaturados do universo.'

O bebê segurou um dos dedos da mãe com interesse.

'-Nós não nos sairemos tão mal assim.' – ele disse no ombro dela, beijando o maxilar da ruiva depois.

'-Nós já nos saímos suficientemente mal durante esse tempo todo. Principalmente eu.' – suspirou, concentrando-se na garotinha.

'-Não se culpe, Serena. Por favor.' – Draco pediu, segurando firme uma mão dela –'Você se sairá perfeitamente bem. Você é uma Malfoy agora, lembra? Malfoys sempre se saem bem.'

Ela riu com o marido – 'Infelizmente eu não tenho essa presunção Malfoy. E lembro bem das coisas que fiz e falei.'

Serena pegava o bebê do berço quando bateram na porta da enorme suíte especial. Draco e a esposa espiaram, e, afastando de leve a porta, surgiu a cabeça de Potter.

'-Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui?' –Serena inquiriu, levantando-se subitamente da cama, e foi repreendida pelo marido.

'-Vim parabenizar vocês pelo bebê' – ele deu um sorrisinho típico – 'E agradecer, por finalmente Lúcio Malfoy ter sido capturado.'

O sorriso de Serena quebrou. Ainda tinha medo da reação do loiro. O Malfoy Sênior era pai de Draco, apesar de tudo.

'-Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação, Potter. O mundo bruxo não era obrigado a conviver com esse tipo de gente' – cuspiu, com mágoa.

'-Agradecemos, de qualquer forma. E há uma recompensa realmente grande esperando por você na Inglaterra, Malfoy. A cabeça de seu pai valia muito.'

'-Pois mande que queimem essa recompensa, ou doem. Não precisamos de mais dinheiro, ainda mais dinheiro que remete a ele. Eu fiz o que foi preciso pela minha família. Não foi heroísmo ou nada do tipo' – rasgou, descontando a raiva que sentia do pai.

'-Eu vou avisá-los sobre sua escolha, então' – Harry disse displicente, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. A essa altura já estava acostumado com os chiliques de Malfoy.

'-Ei, Harry' – Serena chamou de lá do quarto.

Draco acompanhou o moreno até lá.

'-Imaginei que você pudesse querer conhece-la.'

Potter olhou para o bebê e sorriu.

'-Ela é linda, Serena. Realmente uma criança linda' – disse, atônito com a beleza da criança – 'Parabéns'

'-Obrigada, Harry.'

'-Já decidiram o nome?'

'-Charlotte'

'-Ginny ficará feliz em saber.'

'-Estamos esperando uma visita de vocês o mais breve possível, não é mesmo, amor?' – Serena concluiu, perguntando ao esposo. Draco acenou positivamente, mas não estava sendo falso. Já estava acostumado a Potter, e respeitava muito Ginevra.

'-Então Ginny e eu passaremos por lá ainda esta semana, mas avisamos antes.' – ele disse, simpático, já deixando o quarto – 'Foi um prazer conhecer essa garotinha, Serena.'

E deixou o quarto.

'-Chame a lareira de Hampshire, Draco' – Serena ordenou calmamente, ajeitando as cobertas de Charlotte – 'E avise ao meu pai e à Cissa. É capaz de sua mãe botar fogo nos elfos domésticos se não avisarmos que a neta dela nasceu.' – brincou, bem humorada.

'-Eu vou.' – Draco assentiu; estivera pensando na mesma coisa – 'Descanse agora, Serena. Essa madrugada foi longa.' – disse, beijando o topo da cabeça da esposa ao notar os primeiros raios de sol na janela.

Ela sorriu de leve para ele. Era mais um dos sorrisos que Serena adquirira ao longo dos anos. Calmo e sereno.

A ruiva colocara o bebê de volta ao berço e dormira rapidamente, atingida em cheio pelo cansaço. E Draco ficou a admirar as duas no sono. Ele não conseguiria pregar os olhos com tantas novidades em sua mente.

Chamou a lareira da Mansão Prince, e depois a de Blaise – para avisar ao amigo e à Elizabeth, e voltou à sua tenra vigia. As duas ressonavam num sono restaurador. E finalmente Draco Malfoy estava em paz.

A paz tão sonhada estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos.

Há muito tempo não se sentia tranquilo, mas completo, como se não faltasse mais nada.

Jogou-se numa confortável lareira próxima do fogo que crepitava ligeiramente, apesar do clima primaveril. O loiro acendera-a para se comunicar e não se dera ao trabalho de apaga-la. Tudo estava bem como estava.

E Serena cedera ao seu destino.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sei que ficou um tanto quanto tosco, mas Serena merecia um final muito. Não consegui fazer nada diferente disso, mesmo que as minhas histórias favoritas sejam as que terminem de um jeito inusitado.

Foi por isso que decidi dar à Serena dois finais. Em um deles, ela é uma anti-heroína de guerra que vira Auror, e o outro final é este, três anos depois que ela reencontra Draco. Vocês entenderão melhor no epílogo, garanto.

Vou postá-lo ainda hoje.

Beijo, L.


	33. Epílogo - A última carta a Alexia

**N/A: **Vontadezinha ligeira de chorar. É, minha gente, aqui jaz o último dos últimos capítulos da fic.

Me despeço de vocês com muita dor no coração, mas muito agradecida pelos dois últimos anos.

Leiam e apreciem a última carta à Alexia...

... E meu último cap. de Love's Ways pra vocês.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo – A última carta à Alexia<strong>

_Querida Alexia,_

_Agora faz anos desde aquela vez em que te vi em meus sonhos, e mais anos ainda desde que pude realmente tocar em você. Sou um homem velho agora, Alexandra, e prudente o bastante para se deixar descansar e deixar – finalmente – que você descanse em paz também; por este motivo faço desta a última carta destinada a você._

_Os anos sem te ter aqui foram duros, para mim e para Serena. Ela cresceu longe de você, Alexia; e eu me afastei dela. Eu nunca me achei merecedor de uma mulher como você, e nunca aceitei o fato de ser pai. Pelo menos não enquanto você estava viva, querida._

_Agora que tudo está bem, posso admitir que amar Serena foi difícil ao lhe ver deitada em um catre, imóvel, mesmo sabendo que você tinha escolhido a vida dela. Eu não sou uma pessoa boa, e você sempre soube. Amar desde o inicio sempre foi um dom seu, e nunca pertenceu a mim. Eu nem mesmo sabia se tinha a capacidade de amar até que você entrasse na minha vida._

_Mas Serena conseguiu, e me conquistou da forma mais rápida que já conheci, simplesmente abrindo os olhos azuis – os seus olhos, Alexia. Não pude evitar gostar dela, então, depois que Papoula a deixou nos meus braços. Ela era uma parte de você, tudo o que tinha sobrado de você._

_E Serena está tão linda, agora, querida. Crescida, já. Formou-se uma Auror, e trabalha em conjunto para os Ministérios inglês e francês; você teria muito orgulho. O temperamento dela continua difícil, inda mais depois que as coisas na vida dela não saíram bem como o planejado._

_Mas nossa garota é extremamente sortuda, Alexia. Viveu durante sete anos a vida que escolheu para si, com o treinamento de Auror, batalhas e aventuras, fazendo o que bem queria, exatamente como ela gosta. Agora foi surpreendida, e ela vive a vida que o destino escolheu para ela._

_Serena casou-se com Draco Malfoy, meu afilhado, de quem você deve se recordar. Ele é um bom rapaz, e gosta muito de nossa filha. Serena também o transformou. A cerimônia foi simples, mas requintada e tudo que eu e ela queríamos é que você estivesse lá. _

_Eu nunca pensei que pudesse levar nossa menina ao altar, Alexia. Nem em meus sonhos eu chegava tão longe. Mas eu levei. E eu não posso descrever a felicidade que me acometeu. Fui amargurado a vida toda, mas deveria – na verdade – agradecer; eu ganhei muito mais do que merecia._

_Muito mais. _

_Draco e Serena também me deram uma felicidade inesperada. Não imaginei que uma criança pudesse alegrar tanto esta casa que tem estado tão vazia desde que você se foi. Nossa neta tem dois anos agora, completos na última primavera. Ela também tem_

A porta foi aberta com um clique por uma garotinha loira.

'-Vovô!' – ela disse, feliz, porém com o ar presunçoso que sempre levava no olhar, como uma boa Malfoy.

Snape sorriu com a entrada da pequena, deixando de lado a pena e o pergaminho.

'-Olá, Charlotte' – ele aproximou-se dela e a trouxe para seu colo – 'O que você está fazendo aqui, hein? Está sozinha?'

A menina ameaçou falar quando os gritos da mãe ecoaram pela casa.

'-Charlotte?' – perguntava Serena – 'Onde está você?'

'-Charlie subiu, amor' – a voz de Draco respondeu, mais ao longe.

A garotinha abriu um sorriso maroto de quem aprontava e Severo não pôde deixar de rir com ela. Charlotte era a alegria da casa.

Pouco tempo depois, Serena abriu a porta do escritório do pai.

'-Oi, pai' – saudou, estendendo os braços para pegar a garotinha – 'Charlie, sua fujona, vamos deixar o vovô Severo terminar as coisas dele.'

'-Charlotte é sempre bem vinda.' – ele sinalizou, e a pequena arqueou uma sobrancelha loira para a mãe.

Serena riu.

'-Eu já te ensinei a chamar um elfo quando quer ver seu avô, Charlie' – a ruiva repreendeu – 'Elike e Kile sempre te atendem na hora.'

'-Eu não preciso dos elfos, mamãe' – ela bufou e Serena e Severo pensaram estar vendo Draco Malfoy falando.

'-Vamos, querida' – a mãe chamou, autoritária.

'-Eu já desço, Charlie.' – o avô sorriu confidente para ela, que saiu acenando.

_Ela tem seus olhos, Alexia. Apesar de se parecer um bocado com o pai. Ela é o orgulho de Serena, mesmo não estando inclusa no projeto de vida da nossa filha. O nome dela é Charlotte, Charlotte Alexandra Malfoy – foi o que Serena escolheu._

_Rio internamente ao pensar que nossa menina viveu, como adulta, duas vidas diferentes. Ela teve a chance de escolher, e mesmo assim a vida lhe deu uma surpresa. Charlotte acabou de sair daqui; ela é uma Malfoy inata, presunçosa como o pai. Graças a Merlin é corajosa como Serena._

_Ela teve o primeiro sinal de magia em seu último aniversário, bem na hora de cantar parabéns. Não é bom deixar essa menina furiosa. Eu e Narcisa – que já não temos outra ocupação – a queremos aqui o tempo todo. A casa não é a mesma sem Charlie._

_Eu obedeci você, Alexia, como internamente sempre fiz. Os meus dias já não são mais solitários, e tenho uma companheira para dividir a casa e a neta. Narcisa Malfoy é uma mulher inteligente, culta e prendada. Manda nos elfos domésticos como ninguém. _

_Não preciso dizer muito; você a conheceu. Agora, como uma mulher de minha idade, ela perdeu metade do orgulho mesquinho, que foi ganho em sabedoria. É bom que você saiba que ela simplesmente adora Serena, desde que a viu pela primeira vez – mesmo sendo sogra dela._

_Narcisa também não tem mais quem ela realmente amou um dia, e somos dois velhos conformados que conversam junto ao fogo. Ninguém me fará esquecer você, querida. Meu coração continua imaculado._

_Encontrei em Narcisa uma velha amiga e aliada, cujas necessidades batiam com as minhas._

_A cada dia que passa as lembranças são menores e a saudade aperta. Viver sem você é a forma de pagar meus pecados; minha única consolação sempre foi Serena, que agora nos deu mais uma pequena._

_Escrevo para me consolar e para nos libertar a ambos, Alexia. Só peço a Merlin para que eu e você possamos nos encontrar logo. No céu, no inferno, em outra dimensão, em outra vida. Simplesmente não importa porque eu passarei a eternidade amando você._

_Me agarro na nossa filha para viver, como tenho feito há anos. E Serena será sempre minha garotinha, apesar de que como "garotinha" ela nunca tenha sido minha. Será sempre nossa menina, Alexandra, uma das únicas coisas que realmente valeu a pena em minha vida._

_Eu queria que você pudesse ter sido mãe de Serena, a mãe da qual ela sempre precisou. A mãe que ela merecia. E queria também que você pudesse ter conhecido nossa neta._

_Eu quero coisas demais para um velho rabugento, Alexia. Esse é o nosso até logo. Até logo, porque nos encontraremos em breve, eu tenho que me agarrar à essa possibilidade._

_A única coisa que desejo mesmo neste momento é que você pudesse ver Charlotte. Ela é estupidamente linda._

_Com amor,_

_Severo Snape_

"E eu posso, querido. Posso ver como ela é linda", uma estrela disse, direto da imensidão do universo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Acabou, leitores. This is the very very end.

Só peço humildemente que me contem o que acharam, isso me fará imensamente feliz e muito menos triste pelo fim da fic.

Obrigadíssima por esse dois anos, a todos vocês!

Obrigada, **fraulein-madi, AlvoPotterSaga1, NeglleSnape, Hithi, **misslovegoodx3, **Madame Anita Azevedo, Asuen, Yasmin S., Victoria P, **Liv Stroker, karinepira, **Raf13, **Escarlet Esthier, **isa3310, **TStew, **Daniela Snape, Makele, **BeaGomezS2, **Paula.E.M, **Fushigikage, **TaraFray, **melsmalfoy, **Ana Scully**************************** Rickman **... Que comentaram e acompanharam a fic, alguns desde o começo, outros há pouco tempo. Agradeço de coração.

Obrigada também a vocês, leitores, que acompanharam até aqui, mesmo que não tenha mandado uma review e seu nome não esteja ali em cima. Obrigada pelos comentários anônimos e pela força.

Não poderia deixar de agradecer a **Manu Black**, nossa beta reader que me ajudou muito nesses últimos tempos, e a **Maria Letícia** - prima, amiga e confidente querida, também foi a primeira pessoa a ler este capítulo, mesmo tendo lido a fic há pouco tempo.

Isso aí, pessoal! Só tenho a agradecer...

**Beijo enorme, L.**

**P.S.: **Com a fic, nos despedimos por aqui, mas vocês sempre podem me chamar por inbox se quiserem falar sobre a fic, ou simplesmente conversar! Estou à disposição e adoro PMs!


	34. AVISO

**N/A:** Pessoal, eu aqui de novo, haha

Só quis compartilhar com vocês uma **notícia boa**:

**Love's Ways terá continuação.**

Não exaaaaatamente uma continuação, mais um **prelúdio**. Não resisti a começar a escrever sobre o Snape e a Alexia... Não me culpem!

Sei que continuações são sempre estranhas, então não vamos pensar nisso como uma continuação; são apenas fanfics ligadas pela história. Quero muito mostrar uma outra Alexia pra vocês!

O primeiro capítulo está quase pronto, mas não tem nome ainda (aceito sugestões! hahaha) e nem beta (também se, por acaso, conhecerem alguém disposto a betar to aceitando sugestões, rs), só quis compartilhar porque estou realmente feliz.

Qualquer novidade vocês serão os primeiros a saberem.

Já vou avisando que pode demorar mais do que o imaginado (tenho muitos projetos para o ano que vem, inclusive terminar o colégio :P hahaha), mas vou tentar escrever sempre que puder, porque esta história foi pedida pelo meu coraçãozinho, então ele que manda, rsrsrs.

Isso aí pessoal!

Se alguém puder me ajudar com uma/um beta, serei extremamente grata!

**Beijo, L.**


	35. PRELÚDIO POSTADO

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal... Lembram-se da possibilidade de um prelúdio? Agora ele existe! O primeiro capítulo pode ser lido aqui, sob o nome de** Absolute Beginners**. O segundo capítulo começou a ser escrito faz tempo, mas as coisas estão devagar por aqui. Temos que lembrar que sou uma autora vestibulanda (ou uma vestibulanda autora?!)!

Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem... E me deixem reviews (quem sabe eu fique mais inspirada? hahaha)

Beijo, L.


End file.
